Malas influencias
by Miyuki Kurosaki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has confundido un sueño con la realidad? ó ¿Te has mentido a ti mismo?... A veces imagino como seria si todo lo que esta escondido dentro de mi fuese revelado...Una sola palabra la que me describe: Drogadicto...ICHIRUKI. por fin NUEVO CAP 17!
1. Chapter 1

Dios me ampare con este Fic XD

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_Estaba nervioso, el director lo miraba seriamente desde su silla, su hijo esperaba fuera de la oficina, pero que demonios estaba pasando? Era la primera vez que lo llamaban por teléfono para pedirle una pequeña junta con él. Los reportes o las pequeñas quejas que a veces daban los maestros estaban bien, pero eso? Respiro hondo, de seguramente estaba exagerando con esos nervios después de todo, era Isshin. _

_-tengo que decirle señor Kurosaki, que su hijo ha faltado a clases por más de un mes y medio.-_

_-faltado?.-pregunto un poco desconcertado. Mentira! Él mismo veía a su hijo salir diariamente con su uniforme de su casa. _

_- ha entrado solo a 2 clases desde entonces…hay alguna razón por medio de esto que yo desconozca? .-_

_Isshin lo miro por unos segundos, que tenia que decir? Una mentira rápida!_

_-hemos tenido problemas en la clínica y mi hijo me ha estado ayudando, eso es todo, lamento que no pueda venir.-_

_-entiendo que debe de ser muy pesado, pero los estudios de un joven son lo mas importante, con que vivirá en un futuro si no tiene una buena educación?.-_

_-lamento todo esto, Ichigo comenzara a venir de nuevo, recientemente la clínica ya se encuentra en buen estado.-_

_-me alegro de oír eso y me disculpo.-_

_-y porque lo hace?.-_

_-Yo creía que eran otras razones por las cuales su hijo faltaba, es sobre sus amistades.-_

_- Que tiene de malo sus amigos?.-´_

_-las ha cambiado, antes a Kurosaki se le veía rodeado de muchas personas, sin embargo, el problema comenzó desde que hizo contacto con esos delincuentes de la escuela Furinkan.-_

_-delincuentes?.-_

_- un grupo de muchachillos que no les importa su responsabilidades, temo que Kurosaki se esta convirtiendo uno.-_

_-mi hijo no es un delincuente y nunca lo será, mañana mismo asistirá a clase…si no tiene nada mas que decirme, con su permiso.- _

_-pero…-_

_El padre del pelinaranja salió de la oficina molesto y desconcertados por esas ultimas oraciones del director, él conocía a su hijo, Jamás se convertiría en eso....miro hacia al frente y vio a su hijo quien miraba hacia la ventana aburrido-_

_-hey tenemos que hablar.- le dijo su padre de una manera que no sonara tan seria y despreocupada a le vez, no quería asustarlo cuando apenas iban empezando. El chico lo volteo a ver con pesadez, sabia de lo que le hablaría, sabia que comenzaría a molestarlo, sabia que de seguro ese viejo de mierda del director le había contado algunas cosas, como si le importara! El no iba a ceder._

_-que lastima, porque no estoy de humor.- contesto de mala gana. _

_-has faltado un mes y medio…- procedió el padre ignorando lo que le había dicho el chico, ya estaba acostumbrado a su mal trato pero esta vez todo era diferente, ya no podía seguir siendo un juego, por lo menos, en ese tema.- cada mañana te veo salir de la casa y regresas noche con esa excusa de que estuviste haciendo tarea o estudiando, que está pasando realmente ichigo?.-_

_- y supongo que eso de las faltas te lo dijo ese viejo.-_

_-no estés dando vuelta a este asunto y dime que es lo que te sucede.-_

_-me estoy tomando unas vacaciones.-_

_-vacaciones?...- repitió con un tono de incredulidad director me contó acerca de tus amigos de la otra escuela, no me habías dicho que habías comenzado a socializar con otras personas que no son de tu escuela.-_

_-a caso tengo que contarte cada detalle de mi vida? creo que eso no es necesario, además a ese viejo que le importa que tenga amigos de otras escuelas.-_

_- sabes que nunca te he cuestionado de tus amigos porque yo estoy seguro de que todos son buenos chicos, a la mayoría los conozco, porque no traes un día a esos nuevos a la casa?.-_

_-para qué? Si van lo único que van a hacer es reírse, semejante familia que me cargo.-_

_-estas muy extraño estos días, que sucede?.- _

_-desperdicias tu tiempo porque no te va a curar a las personas.- _

_-no es un desperdicio de tiempo te he estado observando y comienzo a comprender desde cuando este problema comenzó a generarse.-_

_-dame sermones en la casa que aquí no tengo ganas de escucharlos.- _

_Ichigo tenía la intención de marcharse, dejo de recargarse en la ventana y le dio la espalada a su padre, estaba sumamente irritado aunque últimamente cambiaba de humor por cualquier cosa, quiso mover su pie para comenzar su andanza pero una voz la detuvo, la voz de esa chica._

_-Ichigo! No sabía que estabas aquí!.- se escucho decir del otro lado del pasillo, ahí estaba Rukia, la kuchiki se acerco a ellos a un paso rápido._

_-lo que me faltaba.- se murmuro para si mismo el Kurosaki mientras cerraba los ojos tratándose de calmar, ella era la ultima persona que deseaba ver en ese momento._

_-ah señor papa de ichigo! tampoco sabia que estaba aquí.-dijo la Kuchiki tratando de parecer sorprendida mientras fingía ese tono de voz que hacia cada vez que estaba con la familia del Kurosaki._

_- OH Rukia-chan, es que he venido para platicar con el director asuntos sobre ichigo, sabias que se ha estado portando muy mal? Pero ya lo estoy regañando.-_

_Su cólera subió hasta las nubes-" desaparece de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que comiences a desquitarla en ellos!"- Se dijo así mismo en su mente y comenzaba caminar a la dirección opuesta de esos 2._

_-hey ichigo, espera.- llamo su padre acercándose a el._

_-ya te lo dije, no estoy de humor.-le contesto sin detenerse, el padre se acerco lo suficiente como para en un rápido movimiento tomar su brazo derecho,_ _trato de proceder con aquella platica lo cual fue imposible. Basta! Se dijo Ichigo. Los pocos gramos que quedaban de paciencia se esfumaron con la misma velocidad en que un rayo cae._

_-no me vuelvas a tocar!- grito enojado mientras se quitaba la mano de su padre encima._

_-hey Idiota, no deberías de gritarle de esa manera a tu padre!.- le grito la kuchiki._

_- como si me importara, quieren una recomendación? No se metan en mi vida, no tengo ningún jodido problema y si lo tuviera yo lo voy a resolver solo, no necesito ayuda de nadie.-_

_El pelinaranja siguió con su camino._

_-hey ichi…- trato de llamarlo la Kuchiki pero Isshin la detuvo._

_.-no es el mejor momento….- le dijo en voz baja. _

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki: **_

"_**Comienzo a caer…**_

_**y ni yo mismo me doy cuenta de ello…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HACE 11 MESES.

ESCUELA PREPARATORIA KARAKURA.

El chico pelinaranja caminaba entre los pasillos, Kurosaki Ichigo, aquel nombre que siempre resaltaba tan sencillamente y quien no murmuraba entre los pasillos? Si se trataba del chico más popular en toda la preparatoria, no solo era su físico lo que volvía loca a todas las chicas de la escuela, si no también su manera de ser, tan varonil, de esos que nunca pierden una pelea, el mejor en los deportes, el que ayudaba a todos, no el más inteligente de la escuela pero que mantenía un buen status en sus estudios, si, ese Kurosaki Ichigo para todos.

-hey Ichigo!.- saludo un chico al pasar a su lado.

El pelinaranja lo miro y lo saludo con un movimiento leve en la mano.

-buenos días Kurosaki-san!.- dijeron 2 chicas.

- hey hola.- contesto este, sin dejar de mantener como siempre su ceño fruncido.

-Ichigo!!!.- escucho gritar mientras sentía que alguien se dirigía rápidamente hacia él sin voltear, supo de quien se trataba.

- ayer te estuve llamando durante horas! Porque no me contestaste maldito!.- le grito Keigo con un tono al 100% declamatorio.

-que no recuerdas que la batería del celular se jodio en la escuela? Estuvo todo el día apagado.-

-te lo perdiste Ichigo! Te lo perdiste!.-

-de que me perdí?.- pregunto sin interés, "chicas" pensó en su mente, si Keigo parecía que solo conocía ese tema.

- las chicas estaban buenísimas! Cuando les he dicho que tu eras mi amigo se emocionaron y comenzaron a hacerme un millón de preguntas, y ya tengo otra cita con una de ellas.-

-aun si te hubiera contestado probablemente no hubiera ido y deja de ser tan escandaloso Keigo.-

-puede que hayas faltado a la anterior pero esta noche no vas a faltar, veras Ichigo, le dije a la chica con la que tengo mi cita que mañana tu podrías salir con nosotros entonces en ese momento ella asedio salir hoy en la noche, por lo tanto te necesito!-

-eres idiota o que? A eso no se le llama cita y ni de coña pienses que voy a ir.-

-pero….-

-se te olvida algo Keigo? Tengo novia, eso seria como ser infiel.-

-no seria ser infiel!, solo estas ayudando a tu pobre amigo, si le explicas la situación ella lo va a entender!.-le dijo derramando lagrimas falsas

-mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-

-pero i…-

La campana de la entrada a clases comenzó a sonar.

El pelinaranja siguió caminando ignorando a su amigo, el chico lo seguía mientras derramaba esas lágrimas y lo maldecía. Siempre era lo mismo con él.

……….

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, ichigo se encontraba en la última silla de la hilera pegada a la ventana, varios chicos estaban a sus alrededor platicando con el como de costumbre, la puerta del salón se deslizo.

-hey chicos! La clase ya comenzó! Peguen su trasero al asiento y escúchenme.-

Todos lo hicieron.

-hoy, una nueva compañera se agrega a su clase, y mas vale que sean amables con ella entendieron? Viene desde Tokio y su nombre….-

-no tiene porque presentarme profesora, yo lo haré.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.-

-una chica! Una chica! Espero que sea linda!.- repetía Keigo a lado del asiento del Kurosaki.

La chica entro a paso lento y se paro en medio del salón, varios hombres se sonrojaron, era tan bonita, pelo corto y negro como la noche con la piel blanca y los ojos púrpura, su cuerpo era de frágil aspecto pero el uniforme le asentaba bien y el hecho de que su suéter le quedara grande la hacia ver tierna.

-soy kuchiki Rukia, llámenme Rukia o como quieran que me vale mierda, vengo desde Tokio, y no vengo a esta jodida escuela porque quise y ni tampoco me mude por ello, me vale si me hablan o no.- grito ante el salón, vaya que parecía cabreada.

Y el encanto y los brillos en la atmósfera se esfumaron.

-en donde me siento!?.- le pregunto bruscamente a la maestra.

-Asahina…al lado de…Asahina- contesto nerviosa mientras señalaba el asiento de esa chica.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-hey kuchiki-san! No quieres venir con nosotras a comer?.- le dijeron unas chicas que estaban a lado suyo, el toque del receso había sonado. las chicas la miraron dudosas, después de la entrada de la Kuchiki no sabían como tratarla pero de algo estaban seguras, mejor como amiga que enemiga.

-no.- contesto sin ni quiera voltear a verlas.

-ah…no tienes dinero? O cual es la razon?.- pregunto la mas valiente de ellas.

-tengo el dinero pero no quiero ir con ustedes.-

-es mas bonito si comes en grupo.- murmuro una de ellas, su voz era frágil, Rukia la volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que era la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

-pues no me interesa.-

-solo un rato, si no te gusta puedes dejar de hacerlo.-

Rukia la miro por unos segundos, no sabia porque pero esa chica Asahina le inspiraba confianza, además, parecían que nunca se iban a largar. Kuchiki se paro de su asiento y sin dirigirles ninguna palabra comenzó a caminar a su lado.

- y vives cerca de la escuela kuchiki-san?.- pregunto con curiosidad Asahina.

Kuchiki dudo en responder, " se amble con la gente, no quiero problemas" recordó las palabras de su hermano esa mañana.

- no, en realidad vivo un poco lejos.- contesto al fin de cuentas.

-eso debe de ser un problema para ti.-

- mi hermano trabaja en una compañía y esta escuela queda en el camino a su trabajo.-

-asi que tu hermano trabaja en una compañía…-

-no quiero hablar de ello.-

-y tus padres?.-pregunto otra.

-murieron cuando yo era niña.-

Todas se callaron, parecía que la miraban con lastima y eso era algo que detestaba.

- nunca los conocí, así que no me siento mal por ello.-

-ahh…- murmuraron con cierta incomodes.

-es cierto! No conoces como nos llamamos!.- dijo Asahina de repente rompiendo ese espacio de silencio, la Kuchiki volteo a ver atrás para mirarlas por un segundo y después volvió a mirar hacia delante y en ese instante sintió como había chocado con algo duro.

-porque no te fijas por donde vas?.- le dijo cabreada desde el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-lo siento, no te vi.- contesto una voz gruesa.

-que quieres decir con eso imbécil? Que soy muy enana como para que te dieras cuenta de que estaba ahí?.-

-no, me refería a que no iba viendo por donde caminaba.- el chico estiro el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Rukia levanto la cabeza y por primera vez lo miro, no supo porque pero su corazón palpito rápido, no lo iba a negar, era la primera vez en su vida que pensaba que un chico era guapo.

-estas bien?.- le pregunto el pelinaranja cuando ya la había ayudado a levantarse.

-ah..si…supongo que yo también tuve un poco de culpa.-contesto con un poco de torpeza algo que no pertenecía a las reglas de ser una Kuchiki. Se dio una cachetada mentalmente, reacciona!.

.- así es, fíjate mas por dónde vas la próxima vez enana.- dijo el chico divertido cuando siguió caminando sin voltearla a ver.

-si…..- contesto Rukia y luego reacciono…"enana" pensó con enojo..-como me llamo ese idiota!?-grito con la invenció de aventársele pero las 4 chicas con las que estaba la detuvieron con sus brazos

-déjalo kuchiki-san.-

-y porque hacerlo!?

-porque no le ganarías! Además así es Kurosaki-san!.-

-kyaaa es tan genial!.- grito una mientras la soltaba y se abrazaba así misma.

-pues no se vera genial después de que….-

-no te lo tomes a pecho él es así con todos, de seguro no sabe que eres la nueva en la clase porque siempre esta distraído mirando hacia la ventana.-

.- no crees que es muy guapo?.- pregunto Asahina mientras todas se sonrojaban.

- ni de coña!.-

-es el chico más popular de la escuela, su simple presencia dice que dios si creo en una persona la casi perfección.- dijo otra mirando desde la ventana al muchacho que ahora se encontraba en el patio caminando hacia un árbol. Las demás la imitaron poniéndose en la ventana.

-pero que es lo que tiene?.-

-además de ser guapo y tener un cuerpo que parece forjado por los dioses es una persona muy amable, parece que siempre está enojado pero no es asi, además es muy bueno en las peleas.-

-no ha habido ninguna pelea que Kurosaki-san haya perdido, muchos chicos de otras escuelas le temen o lo respetan, bueno en los deportes, con su personalidad…-

Todos a excepción de la pelinegra suspiraron.

-pero que lastima!.-

-lastima?.- pregunto la kuchiki.

-si….porque eses pez tan grande ya esta pescado.-

-y la pescadora es tan resplandeciente como el pez.-

-pez? Pescadora?, de que demonios están hablando?.- les pregunto confundida.

-nos referimos kuchiki-san, a que Kurosaki-san ya tiene novia.-

-novia?.- dijo Rukia mirando hacia donde el pelinaranja, en ese mismo momento una chica de cabello largo y naranja y ojos cafés, de muy "grande corazón"- pensó la kuchiki - abrazo al pelinaranja por la espalda.

-Orihime Inoue, la chica más popular en esta escuela, más que nada entre los hombres, creo que sabrás porque.-

-llevan desde el año pasado saliendo, nunca los he visto besándose pero me pongo celosa con el simple hecho de verlos agarrados de la mano. –

Ichigo la estaba abrazando por la espalda con las manos en su cintura mientras platicaban con Keigo y un grupo más de muchachos, parecía que Keigo estaba tratando de convencer a Orihime de algo. La kuchiki no supo la razón pero ver esa escena le había molestado.

-tonterías.- murmuro Rukia mientras seguía caminando.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

-Kuchiki-san! Nos vemos mañana!.- Le grito Asahina desde la entrada de la escuela. Rukia le dijo adiós con la mano, por fin ese día torturador en una escuela mas había terminado, siguió caminando hacia donde según ella, estaba su casa. pensaba en Ichigo, pensaba en como la próxima vez que lo viera le metería una patada de seguro. La chica se detuvo en una calle y miro el nombre.

-"aja….interesante…."- pensó mientras veía el letrero de la calle.

Miro a sus alrededores, camino unas cuantas cuadras mas hasta llegar a un parque.

"si….definitivamente…."-me he perdido con una mierda!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Caminaba mirando a todos los lados tratando de recordar el camino que había tomado el carro de su hermano para dejarla en la escuela, y cómo demonios iba a recordar el jodido camino!? Si ella iba más dormida que despierta.

-pero mira que chica tan bonita.-

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos. La kuchiki vio al frente y se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicos de sospechosa apariencia comenzaban a acercarse a ella.

-porque vas tan solita primor? No quieres que nosotros te acompañemos, o mejor dicho, ven a disfrutar con nosotros un rato.-

La kuchiki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario, los chicos corriendo detrás de ella, la pelinegra no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar y echarse a correr antes de que los demás la encerraran en un círculo.

-vamos nena, ven con nosotros, al fin y al cabo vas a sentir rico.-

Rukia comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Uno de los chicos se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombre, Rukia hizo un movimiento brusco ante esa acción para que la soltara.

-no me toques imbécil!.-

- oh, te gusta jugar eh? Pues vamos a jugar.- dijo el que parecía el jefe de esa pandilla acercándose a ella por el frente, antes de que una mano la tocara, Rukia lo golpeo en la cara, exactamente en la nariz.

-Ya se los dije, son idiotas o que? No me toquen!.-

-ahora si vas a ver chiquilla estúpida.- dijo el jefe sobándose la nariz en la que ahora le salía sangre, dos chicos la tomaron por los brazos y otros por la cintura, la estamparon hacia la pared, el jefe era el único libre de todos.

-suéltenme imbéciles! Que no me escuchan!? Suéltenme!.-

Los intentos por quitárselos encima no funcionaban, a Rukia comenzaba a dolerle el pecho del miedo que sentía, iba a ser violada tan fácil? Jamás le había pasado algo asi en Tokio, porque en un pueblo como ese el primer dia le estaba sucediendo eso? Porque a ella? ….

Rukia cerró los ojos y volteo la cabeza hacia otra parte mientras se ponía rígida, no quería ver nada, no quería estar ahí. Pasaron los segundos ….y no paso nada, de repente escucho el ruido de cómo golpeaban a alguien y como los demás chicos que la sostenían la soltaban.

La kuchiki cayó al suelo.

-eres imbécil o qué? Que nunca entiendes las cosas cuando te lo digo pedazo de mierda!?.- dijo esa voz que se le hacia familiar, la kuchiki abrió los ojos y miro hacia ahí. El jefe estaba sangrando por toda la cara mientras era sostenido por la manga de su camisa por un chico, los demás estaban alrededor de aquel chico…

-Kurosaki…ichigo…- dijo Rukia en un susurro.

El pelinaranja golpeo de nuevo con brusquedad la cara del jefe.

-contéstame!.-

-lo…siento.-

Ichigo lo dejo caer al suelo.

-eso no es lo que quería escuchar!.- le dijo pateándolo.

-por favor…perdónalo!.- dijo uno de los chicos a su alrededor.

-déjalo!.- grito otro.

Ichigo volvió a patearlo pero esta vez en su cara. El chico grito del dolor. El pelinaranja se agacho hacia donde él. Los labios del Kurosaki se movieron pero Rukia no alcanzo a escuchar nada. Los chicos tomaron a su amigo y se alejaron.

-hey….estas bien?.- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que el pelinaranja estaba ahora enfrente suyo con la mano estirada esperando a que la tomara, había estado tan concentrada viendo como los otros chicos se marchaban. La pelinegra tomo su mano.

-si….gra…-

-kurosaki-kun!- dijo una dulce voz interrumpiéndola detrás de ellos.- ya terminaste?.-

Orihime estaba recargada en la pared de la luz con 2 mochilas, una parecía ser del pelinaranja y la otra de ella.

-ah si, te dije que no te acercaras Inoue.-

-pero es que solo te hachaste a correr y dijiste que no me moviera de donde estaba, eso me preocupo Kurosaki-kun.- la chica comenzó a acercarse.-eh? Quien es esa chica?.-

- la persona a la que estaban molestando.-

- ah gomen gomen! No te había visto, estas bien? Te hicieron algo?.-

-eh? No…-

-he pero que estúpida pregunta verdad? Si Kurosaki-kun estaba cerca como te iban a hacer algo.-

-Inoue, deja de decir esas cosas.-

-pero si es la verdad, verdad?.-le dijo la pelinaranja a Rukia.

-pues yo no s…-

-oh es cierto! Cómo te llamas?.-

-kuchiki algo, es nueva en mi salón.-

-kuchiki Rukia.- le dijo con tono malhumorado al pelinaranja.

-ah estas en el mismo salón que Kurosaki-kun? Qué suerte, puedo llamarte kuchiki-san?.-

-pues...supongo que si…-

- Inoue deja hacer tantas preguntas.- le dijo el pelinaranja poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novia.

-pero si solo estoy socializando Kurosaki-kun! Hay que ser amables con la gente nueva en la escuela.-

-pues mañana sigues socializando, se nos está haciendo tarde.-

-está bien.- le sonrió dulcemente.

el pelinaranja quito la mano de la cabeza de Orihime.

-si ya estás bien creo que no hace falta que nos quedemos.- dijo Kurosaki mientras se daba la vuelta.

-nos vemos kuchiki-san!.- le dijo Inoue con una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba a su novio. Al llegar a él, ichigo le quito los 2 maletines que estaba cargando la chica para cargarlos.

La kuchiki se sonrojo, la manera en que el trataba a Orihime era demasiado linda, quería ignorar ese sentimiento pero sintió celos al verlos, ahora sabia que era lo que sentían sus amigas, pero el ichigo que había peleado y el ichigo con el que estaba Inoue eran totalmente diferentes, pensaba Rukia.

"espera un momento… yo…sigo sin saber en dónde estoy…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_La kuchiki entro al cuarto del Kurosaki, todo estaba en desorden, estaba completamente distinto a la primera vez que había entrado a él. Dio un paso más y tropezó con algo que estaba en suelo provocando que su mano se apoyara en un cajón para que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa, lo único que ocasionó fue que el cajón se abriese y cayera sobre ella._

_-mierda!.- dijo Rukia desde el suelo mientras se sobaba su mano. Una caja en el suelo con varias notas le llamo la atención, alado de ellas había un polvo blanco que ella hubiese jurado que era harina. La kuchiki abrió la caja y tomo una de las notas._

_En la nota decía:_

_**La ansiedad se vuelve más grande…**_

_**Tan grande que ya no la puedo controlar…´**_

_**Todo comienza a valerme poco…**_

_**Porque la gente me jode tanto!?**_

_La kuchiki agarro con uno de sus dedos un poco de esa sustancia que estaba en el suelo. Su corazón palpito. _

_Eso no era harina._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hola!_ Si es el primer capitulo y es mi segundo fic…el otro esta incompleto, de hecho estoy trabajando en el capitulo 10 xD solo que estoy haciendo este porque estoy en blanco con el otro, tengo las ideas pero no se como plasmarlas D: solo espero que a los seguidores de mi otro fic tengan la paciencia u_u en tanto a este fic, pues la historia abarcara varios temas, abra un poco de todo, este fic principalmente será ICHIRUKI y si…sigo castigándome a mi misma con látigos por poner que Inoue era la novia de ichigo…pero es que eso es parte de la historia xD

Espero su opinión de este fic…

Acepto de todo…hasta calzones…no se cuando subiré el segundo capitulo y menos si lo subiré puesto a que no se que reacción vayan a tener xD

Se despide…miyuki Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

" al día siguiente en la escuela creí que esa tal Orihime Inoue hablaría y se tornaría molesto pero la verdad es que no ocurrió nada, simplemente cuando pase a su lado ni si quiera me miro ni un poco, con kurosaki era igual, no debería molestarme ese tipo de actitud, normalmente se me haría indiferente pero el hecho de pensar de que tal vez lo estaban haciendo porque pensaba que no estaba a su altura como para hablarles me hacia estallar, o tal vez ese pensamiento era tan solo fruto de mi imaginación, después de todo por que me hablarían? Solo era una chica nueva que había llegado al instituto a la que habían ayudado, no tenia nada de diferente de las otras chicas."

"Una semana paso y comenzaba a entender que tan alto era la popularidad de Kurosaki Ichigo en la preparatoria, cuando era física todas las tias lo miraban como perras en celo, entre clases siempre había hombres o mujeres de otras clases que llegaban platicar con el, en la hora del almuerzo estaba con su novia y sus amigos mas los tipos que se les acercaban, nunca estaba solo, al igual que ella…..fue un día cuando hizo notar mi presencia…"

-hey tu kuchiki, en tu casa o en la mía?.- pregunto el kurosaki acercándose al asiento de Rukia.

-….en mi casa o en la tuya!? Que demonios estas intentando decirme!?.-

-se nota que no estabas poniendo atención a la clase, estamos en un proyecto juntos.-

La kuchiki se paralizo, ser pareja de trabajo con el?.

-ah…su…supongo que en la tuya.-

-entonces vas a tener que esperarme porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer después de clase, esta bien?.-

- pues ya que.-

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y salio del salón.

-iras a la casa de kurosaki-san!.- exclamo una emocionada y sonrojada Asahina.

-y que tiene de asombroso eso? Es rico o que?.-

- solo los mejores amigos de kurosaki-san conocen su casa.-

-que? A caso no quiere que vean su casa porque no estamos a su nivel?.-

-tiene una casa normal, su padre es el dueño de la clínica kurosaki, todos conocen el

Paralelo de la casa obviamente pero su interior es un misterio.-

-y debo sentirme feliz por ello? Es solo una casa, no entiendo porque se emocionan tanto cuando se trata de kurosaki, por eso digo que las mujeres somos raras.-

-eres de las únicas que no lo hace, tu deberías ser la rara aquí.-

-solo es un tipo con buen rostro.-

-hablas de el tan fácilmente, a veces pienso que kurosaki-san nos tiene embrujadas y que tu eres la única que no cayo en su hechizo.-

-pero que dices, Asahina, lo que digo es verdad, estoy segura de que ese tipo tiene los aires muy arriba, no le vendría mal que alguien se los bajara.-

-kurosaki-san es una persona muy amable, no creo eso que dices tu.-

-quien sabe, bueno, iré a comprar algo, tengo hambre.- dijo la kuchiki levantándose de su asiento, esa clase que habían tenido había sido la ultima hora antes del almuerzo.

-no quieres que te acompañe?.-

-prefiero ir sola, gracias.-

Rukia se fue, dejando a la chica castaña y china con sus demás amigas.

- a veces me molesta los comentarios que hace kuchiki-san de Ichigo-kun.- dijo una de las chicas.

- a penas lleva una semana conociéndolo y lo critica.-

-aunque nosotras llevamos casi 3 años en la misma escuela con el nosotras tampoco lo conocemos de maravilla, al fin de cuentas es algo normal que todas no piensen igual.-

-ahh Asahina-chan, siempre eres muy amable con la gente, quisiera escucharte decir algo malo hacia una persona por alguna vez en mi vida.-

-si, personas como tu son las que deberían brillar a lado de kurosaki-san.-

-nunca te le has declarado, si lo hubieras hecho antes de lo de Inoue tal vez te hubiera dicho que si.-

-nunca pensé en ello, todas las chicas que lo hacían eran rechazadas, además todos siempre decían que Orihime-san y Kurosaki-san hacían una buena pareja y que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.-

- y como no íbamos a pensar eso si Orihime es de las más bonitas de la escuela y yo que sepa han sido amigos desde niños.-

-supongo que era algo inevitable, aunque en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad hay que intentarlo, si Asahina-chan?.-

-pero si esa oportunidad nunca va a llegar…-

Todas suspiraron con angustia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Kyuske-san! Has visto a Kurosaki-kun?.- pregunto Inoue a un chico que estaba en la salida de la escuela.

-no lo he visto.-

-y tu Garushi-san?.-

-gomenasai Inoue-chan, pero tampoco lo he visto.-

Inoue buscaba al pelinaranja con la mirada mientras preguntaba a mas gente, era la hora

de salida y esperaba que la acompañara como de costumbre, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y había cada vez menos alumnos en la escuela e Ichigo seguía sin aparecer, Orihime no se había dado cuenta de que a tan solo algunos pasos de ella estaba otra persona quien también esperaba al Kurosaki.

- disculpa, no has visto a kurosaki-kun?.- le pregunto Inoue al verla cerca de ella.

-no lo he visto, verlo en este instante es lo que mas me gustaría hacer, ese idiota me dijo que tenia asuntos en la escuela y que por eso iba a tardar pero jamás me imagine que tardara tanto tiempo.-

Rukia volteo a ver a la chica, su corazón latió rápido, haberle llamado idiota al novio de una persona no era muy amable pensó ella un poco asustada por lo que tal vez le diría la otra chica. En verdad importaba?

-asuntos en la escuela?..es verdad!, ya no lo recordaba, tenia que hablar con el comité

de eso, muchas gracias!....-

-de nada supongo.- contesto la chica un poco confundida por la reacción que había tenido la pelinaranja.

-hay espera yo te conozco! Eres la chica a la que kurosaki-kun ayudo verdad?.-

-ah…si….-

-tu nombre era….era….era….- repetía Inoue tratando de recordarlo.

-yo nunca di….-

-no, no, no, no me lo digas, yo quiero recordarlo!....era….-

-Kuchiki Rukia.- dijo una voz detrás de ambas. La pelinaranja volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-kurosaki-kun!.- dijo al tiempo en que iba hacia a el y se enganchaba a su hombro.- te estuve buscando, porque no me dijiste de lo del comité?.-

-te lo he dicho cuando estábamos en la terraza.-

- ah…es verdad, lo he vuelto a olvidar, ah! Y acabo de recordar algo! Porque dijiste el nombre de Kuchiki-san! Yo quería recordarlo por mi misma.-

- porque hubieras tenido horas y horas esperando por ello.-

-ah que malo eres kurosaki-kun.-

-no quisiera interrumpir esta dulce platica entre los novios pero desafortunadamente no cuento con el mismo tiempo que tu Kurosaki.-

-te dije que iba a tardar, hubieras ido a otra parte y después me llamabas.-

-llamarte? Sin ni si quiera conozco tu numero.-

-pudiste haber pensado en ello antes y me lo hubieras pedido o a cualquiera, la mayoría de la gente lo tiene.-

-ni si quiera tengo teléfono señor engreído popular.-

-engreído? Que he dicho para que me llames así?.-

-se lo hubieras pedido a cualquiera la mayoría de la gente lo tiene.- dijo la Kuchiki imitando el tono del Kurosaki.

-no e sido engreído solo he dicho la verdad.-

-pues perdóname por haber creído que no te tardarías tanto.-

-no te preocupes, quedas perdonada.-

-tu….-

-kuchiki-san! Ya que kurosaki-san ya esta aquí porque no nos vamos?.- dijo Inoue antes de que el aura negra que poseía a Rukia y un poco a su novio estañara.

-si kuchiki, en vez de desperdiciar mas el tiempo hay que irnos.-

-como sea.- contesto Rukia dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, Inoue e Ichigo la siguieron.

-y…porque vas a la casa de kurosaki-kun?.-

- un proyecto de historia, según kurosaki estamos juntos, cuida bien de tu novio Inoue, no será que quiere llevarme a hacerse cosas pervertidas?.-

-cosas pervertidas a ti?.- comento en tono molesto y sarcástico el Kurosaki.- no quiero quedarme traumado de por vida.-

-que quieres decir con eso kurosaki?.-

-como si no lo supieras.-

-kurosaki-kun!.- dijo Inoue antes de que la kuchiki le contestara.

-ah?....ah, que ocurre?.- el pelinaranja se detuvo.

-mejor yo me voy sola a partir de aquí.-

-estas segura? Me estuviste esperando después de todo, además solo hemos caminado 2 cuadras.-

-si, es que recordé que tengo que pasar a un lugar y no quiero que kuchiki-san pierda más tiempo.-

-la enana ya sabia que estaría hasta tarde así que no importa.-

-mi nombre es kuchiki Rukia y no me digas enana como si yo no estuviera aquí!.- contesto la morena arrojándole un bola de papel, el pelinaranja la ignoro.

-no, no, prefiero irme sola, hehe, así que mañana nos vemos Kurosaki-kun!.-

La pelinaranja tuvo intención de acercarse a su rostro pero Ichigo retrocedió un paso al mismo tiempo en que miraba hacia otro lado.

-nos vemos mañana, Inoue.-

La chica se sonrió para si.

-adiós kuchiki-san! Espero verte mañana en la escuela!.-

-ah…si…adiós…-

Inoue se dio la vuelta y siguió por otro camino.

-vamos apresúrate.- dijo Ichigo al igual que la pelinaranja comenzando a caminar hacia otra dirección.

"es estupido o que? Que no vio que intento besarlo?"

Y recordó aquello.

"nunca los he visto besándose, pero con el simple hecho de verlos agarrados de la mano me pongo celosa_"_

"cuando escuche eso pensé que de seguro no les gustaba hacerlo en publico….ahora comienzo a dudar que es la verdad"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- espera!.- grito el pelinaranja deteniéndola con su brazo._

_-suéltame…..-_

_-déjame explicarte…-_

_-te acostaste con ella?....-_

_-……-_

_- Tu…te acostaste con ella?.- pregunto de nuevo la chica sosteniendo las lagrimas en los ojos._

I m hearing what you say….estoy escuchando lo que dices.  
But I just can't make a sound….pero no puedo ni hacer ni un sonido.

_El chico permaneció callado._

_-ya veo…entonces no hay nada mas que decir…- _

_-a que te refieres con eso?.-_

_-la respuesta es obvia, ya no hay mas ni un tu…y yo.- la voz llorosa comenzaba a aparecer entre sus palabras. La chica se soltó del brazo que la estaba sosteniendo._

_-siempre te lo he dicho…odio a las personas que no cumplen su promesa…-_

"_**no voy a lastimarte…te lo prometo"**_

You tell me that you need me….tu me dices que me necesitas  
Then you go and cut me down….después vas y me haces caer…  
But wait.. espera…

_Que demonios tenia que hacer? Si hacia todo eso para no lastimarla mas, el simple hecho de dejarla también la hería, y no solo a ella, si no también a el. No quería alejarse de ella, aun no!, el pelinaranja dio otro paso acercándose mas a ella, la chica retrocedió ese paso._

_-no me vuelvas a hablar!...no me vuelvas a tocar!....no quiero…nada contigo.- las lagrimas habían aparecido, porque tenia que llorar? Porque si lo hacia era por el?._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late….es demasiado tarde para disculparse.  
Said it's too late to apologize, it's too late… dije que era demasiado tarde….

_-yo…-_

_- Ya no te quiero!...-grito la chica con la voz llorosa._

_El corazón del kurosaki se detuvo. _

"_**yo no te quiero…"**_

_Las mismas palabras que le había dicho su madre antes de morir en el hospital._

_Ichigo desvió su mirada a otra parte. Al fin de cuentas ese era el propósito de todo aquello, no? Que lo odiase…_

I'd take another chance, …me gustaria tener otra oportunidad.

take a fall ,take a shot for you….volver a enamorarme de ti.

_La chica comenzaba a caminar hacia tras lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo mientras las lagrimas se derramaban. Ya no tenia sentido seguir ahí… se dio la vuelta y corrió en la dirección contraria al pelinaranja._

I need you like a heart needs a beat….te necesito como un corazon necesita latir.  
Its nothing new…pero eso no es nada nuevo…

…….

_De la caja de notas del kurosaki:_

"_**promesas?...no soy bueno en ellas…**_

_**Había echo 2…**_

_**Pero que estupido! ….**_

_**Porque nunca me di cuenta de que para mantener una**_

_**Tenia que deshacer la otra!?...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El pelinaranja cerro la puerta de su cuarto con alivio después de que Rukia había entrado con el, por fin se había acabado la tortura de estar con su familia en presencia de ella.

-pero que linda familia tienes, kurosaki.- comento la kuchiki con tono divertido.- ya veo porque no dejas que nadie entre a tu casa.-

-cállate! No es por eso!.-

-en serio?, entonces porque Asahina me dijo que tu padre nunca venia a las reuniones.-

-Asahina? Ah tienes amigas? Que sorpresa, después de esa presentación tuya pensé que ninguna chica querría acercarse a ti pero viniendo de ella creo que no es nada fuera de lo normal.-

-que quieres decir con eso idiota?.-

-me vale si me hablan o no.- dijo el pelinaranja fingiendo su voz.

-tuve una mala mañana! Ni si quiera quería y ni quiero estar en esa escuela, cuando estoy de malas digo cosas sin pensarlas!.-

-entonces estas de malas todo el tiempo?.-

-ha! Mira quien lo dice señor que siempre va caminado con el ceño fruncido.-

-estas enamorada de mi? Cuanto tiempo tuviste que verme para darte cuenta de ello.-

La kuchiki rió, era una risa muy fingida.

-enamorada de ti?, Ni loca! No te quieras escapar el tema!.-

-y cual era ese?.-

- el que no quieras admitir que no dejas que entren a tu casa porque te da pena de que vean a tu familia!.-

-mi familia no tiene nada de malo!, es solo mi viejo el que esta sin cerebro.-

-lo has dicho, y es por eso que no dejas que vaya a las reuniones.-

-tiene mucho trabajo durante casi todo el año, cuando ha habido reuniones no ha podido ir a ellas.-

-pero que excusa tan barata.-

-me da igual que no me creas enana.-

-mi nombre es Rukia estupido!.-

-y el mió Ichigo!, deja de llamarme Kurosaki.-

-todo el mundo así te llama Kurosaki-kun.- dijo lo ultimo haciendo fingiendo la voz de cierta chica.

-es molesto cuando tu lo haces!.-

Era Oficial, Kuchiki Rukia era la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que lo fastidiaba, tan solo había hablado con ella 3 o 2 veces por el amor de dios!.

-entonces tu llámame Rukia.-

-trato hecho, y ahora, antes de que digas otra estupidez porque no hacer algo útil y te pones a buscar en el libro información.-

-no digo estupideces…pero esta bien, entre mas rápido me largue de este lugar mejor.- dijo agarrando el libro que había señalado el kurosaki y sentándose en su cama.

El Kurosaki encendió la computadora.

-quien te dio permiso de sentarte ahí?.-

Kuchiki lo miro con rabia.

-como dije, un completo estupido.-

……

El tiempo buscando la tarea pasaba demasiado lento, a quien le importaba saber acerca del imperio Nara en la edad antigua? Una exposición era lo que menos les gustaba a los alumnos.

-hey Ichigo.-

-que?.- contesto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora.

-cuanto tiempo más vamos a seguir buscando de esta mierda.-

-hasta que tengamos la suficiente información.-

-llevo 3 hojas y mas las tuyas, ya es demasiado.-

-falta volver a resumirla y hacer las diapositivas o cualquier cosa que vayamos a necesitar.-

-ya me enfade y tengo hambre.-

-intentas decirme que te de algo?.-

-no lo estoy intentando, te lo estoy ordenando.-

-espérate un rato, iré a la cocina y veré que podemos comer, o prefieres que pidamos algo?.-

-depende de lo que tengas.-

La kuchiki se paro y comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto del pelinaranja, se detuvo en el buró, para ser un hombre tenía todo en buen orden.

-hey Ichigo, tu papa es doctor, verdad?.-

-la clínica esta a lado y preguntas eso?.-

-tan solo quería confirmarlo. Por cierto, solo conocí a tu papa y a tus hermanas, pero y tu mama?.-

Ichigo dejo de teclear repentinamente.

-porque …lo preguntas?.-

-simple curiosidad.-

-ella trabaja hasta tarde…no vuelve hasta la noche…-

-hasta la noche? Debe de ser duro, en que trabaja?.-

-iré a ver que podemos comer.- dijo ignorando las otras preguntas y parándose de su asiento e hiendo hacia la puerta.

-parecía tenso.- se dijo así misma la Kuchiki cuando Ichigo había cerrado la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Kuchiki Rukia fue a la casa de Kurosaki.-

-Kuchiki que? Quien es esa?.-

-la nueva chica en la escuela, una baja de cabello corto y ojos grandes, es muy mona pero dicen que no es muy amigable.-

-has hablado con ella?.-

-no, pero lo dicen porque su presentación dio miedo.-

-entonces no tiene amigas?.-

-se junta con Asahina.-

-ah, entonces es casi lo mismo –

Ambas rieron.

-dices que fue a su casa?.-

-si, los vieron marcharse juntos, los 3, Orihime, Kurosaki y ella, Orihime se separo de ellos como a eso de las 2 cuadras.

-entonces como es que están tan seguros que fue a su casa?.-

-el ser humano creo los teléfonos celulares con cámara, recuerdas?.- dijo la chica sacando el suyo de su bolsillo. Comenzó a buscar entre su buzón de mensajes, después le paso el celular a su amiga.

En la pantalla había una foto de la Kuchiki entrando a la casa del Kurosaki seguida de otra en donde se veía Inoue caminando sola.

El titulo de la foto:

"Será que la chica nueva se habrá ganado la amistad de nuestro príncipe? Y porque nuestra princesa esta tan solita?"

- porque no me entere de esto ayer?.-

-porque recuerda que no tienes celular.-

-ah…es verdad…..pero quien habrá tomado la foto y lo habrá enviado a todos los que tienen celular en la escuela al parecer?.- dijo la chica mirando como otras discutían el mismo tema que ellas.

-nadie lo sabe, pero es todo un chisme.-

. . . . . . . ..

-demonios….demonios….- susurraba la Kuchiki mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su salon, porque maldita sea todos la estaban mirando!? Comenzaba a sentirse enojada.

-Kuchiki-san!.- dijo Asahina cuando la vio entrar al salon.

-Asahina, Buenos dias.-

-antes de saludarte creo que hay algo que deberias de ver.-

La chica le entrego su celular.

-pero que demonios!? Quien te envio esta porqueria!?.- grito a los pocos segundos de ver la pantalla.

-no lo se, simplemente lo he recibido.-

-están locas las de esta escuela!? Solo porque he ido a su casa a hacer un proyecto se inventan toda una historia.-

-al parecer si, escucha Kuchiki-san, te voy a decir algo, cuando se trata de Kurosaki Ichigo, todas se ponen como locas.-

-es tan solo otro hombre estupido en la tierra, que demonios tiene?.-

-ni yo misma lo se….-

-todos a sus asientos, la clase ya va a comenzar.- dijo la profesora cuando entro al salón. Seguida de ella entro otra persona.

- de nuevo tarde Kurosaki?.-

-me he quedado dormido, lo siento.-

-la tercera es la ultima oportunidad, entendido?.-

-si.-

-pasa y siéntate, bien, la ultima clase….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-no vas a comer con nosotras Kuchiki-san?.- pregunto Asahina al ver que la Kuchiki tomaba otra dirección.

-tengo que hacer algo…luego nos vemos.-

Rukia se marcho.

Ahí estaba, al que tanto había estado buscando con la mirada durante 10 minutos, en medio de la cancha acostado y solo, lo que le extraño. La Kuchiki se acerco a el a paso veloz.

- ya lo viste Kurosaki?.- dijo en tono molesto cuando ya estaba con el.

-vienes a enfadar? Estoy descansando como lo puedes ver.-

-me vale una mierda, por tu culpa no hay ni un maldito segundo en que la gente deja de mirarme.-

- creí que no te molestaría, después de todo te vale todo eso, no?.-

- ah si que lo sabes? Y porque no estas haciendo nada, vamos di que era por una tarea!.-

-escucha Rukia, la gente no va a dejar de hablar ni aunque lo diga, son unos cuantos del salón que se dieron cuenta de que estábamos juntos en el trabajo, ya se va a pasar así que por mientras acostúmbrate.-

-pero es incomodo y molesto.- dijo sentándose a su lado, el Kurosaki tenia razón, tal vez su reacción ante todo eso había sido un poco exagerada.

-lo se, es por eso que estoy aquí, cuando pasa esto es mejor que te alejes de la gente.-

-incluso de tu novia?.-

-ella no vino, a decir verdad no va venir en un buen tiempo.-

-porque?.-

-se fue de viaje.-

-su familia tenia que salir?.-

-no…ella vive sola, fue a visitar a su hermano, ayer me llamo y me aviso.-

-su hermano vive lejos?.-

-lo enterraron en Tokio, donde esta el resto de su familia.-

-….lo siento….-

- porque dijiste eso? Eso díselo a ella si te lo llega a contar.-

-entonces sus padres también están….-

-no.-

-entonces?.-

-lo siento Rukia, pero contar la vida privada de otra persona nunca me ha gustado, luego

Le preguntas a ella.-

-no lo voy a hacer.-

-has lo que quieras.-

……..

-tan solo viniste a eso?.-

-bueno, tan solo tenias que decirme que te molestaba mi precensia.-

-lo dije, pero tu dijiste que te valía una mierda, lo recuerdas?.-

La kuchiki hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

-entonces te dejo solo.- dijo al mismo tiempo en que se paraba.

-hey Rukia.- le llamo cuando ella había empezado a caminar. La chica se detuvo.

-que?.-

-ya desayunaste?.-

-no….-

-entonces que esperas?.- le dijo el pelinaranja caminando a dirección contraria de ella.

-conozco un lugar donde venden comida bastante buena.-

-ahh será que Kurosaki-kun me esta invitando?.- dijo la chica en tono meloso.

-tu vas a pagar lo tuyo.- contesto el chico comenzando a caminar. Rukia lo siguió.

-pero si me enfermo del estomago sabré que fue culpa tuya.-

Click.

El chico de repente de detuvo.

-que? Acabas de recordar que no traes dinero?.-

-escuché algo….-

-ignóralo, estoy hambrienta..-

Ambos siguieron caminando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**estar con ella…se volvió una costumbre…**_

_**Estar sin ella….era como el infierno…"**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Ola a todos!! Primeramente quiero agradecer a pauuw-chan; story love; Anita509; rukia13; Renesmee Kuchiki; Uchiha Katze Y Andromeda Grint; Que fueron las primeras en comentar, muchas gracias, leer sus comentarios me hizo emocionar, lo curioso de este asunto es que esta historia salio de la nada, simplemente me puse a escribir lo que salia de la mente en ese mismo momento, y es asi como nacio tambien este capitulo, es la una de la mañana, me ha llevado una hora escribirlo, un poco largo a decir verdad xD pero espero que les guste, de nuevo mil gracias por los comentarios :) y tan solo puedo decir.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo:D …

Miyuki kurosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa :) bueno bueno, estamos en el tercer capitulo :) y ahora comenzemos a explicar las cosas pues olvide hacerlo en el anterior y hubo confusiones, obviamente cualpa mia xD LO SIENTO BASTANTE T-T

_**Ahora las explicaciones:**_

Presente.

_Futuro._

"pensamientos" ( o incluso esos signos pueden representar recuerdos de lo que alguien dijo cuando la gente esta en el presente, por ejemplo:

"es estupido o que? Que no vio que intento besarlo?"- (esto es pensamiento)

Y recordó aquello.

"nunca los he visto besándose, pero con el simple hecho de verlos agarrados de la mano me pongo celosa_" (_esto es un recuerdo en el presente)

"cuando escuche eso pensé que de seguro no les gustaba hacerlo en publico….ahora comienzo a dudar que es la verdad" (vuelve a ser pensamiento, según yo si se puede entender de cuando se acordaron de algo o es pensamiento)

"_**recuerdos" **_(así es como van a aparecer los recuerdos cuando es algo del futuro, por ejemplo:

_El corazón del kurosaki se detuvo. _

"_**yo no te quiero…"**_ ) (Se acordó de algo y es cuando describo cosas del futuro)

Y ahora, recuerdan el primer capitulo? Supongo que si xD al final recuerdan que Rukia encontró una caja de notas? A lo largo de la historia se van a ir mostrando las notas que estaban en la caja. Siempre aparecerá así:

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**y la nota…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La línea de aya arriba representa cambio de presente a futuro y viceversa o simplemente de escena……

Si alguna vez va a ser flash back lo voy avisar como cualquier fic poniendo flash back …

Una cosa mas…en mi historia todos tiene 17 … y cuando son cosas del futuro son hechos que yo escojo al azar, no tienen orden.

Creo que es todo, les parece muy revoltoso? Si es un si la respuesta háganmelo saber Para cambiarlo y que lean mas a gusto.

Ahora el tercer capitulo :)

**CAPITULO 3**

**-**NO! Ichigo…eso no…-

-no te gusta verdad? Pues a mi si, lo disfruto bastante.-

-por favor…por lo que más quieras.-

-esa voz que estas fingiendo no te va salvar de nada, me resulta mas divertido si te opones.-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, en que demonios estaba pensando su amigo? Estaba obligando a una chica a ser eso, y no era solo eso, lo estaba haciendo en la azotea, en pleno descanso, con alguien que no era su novia, el chico abrió la puerta sin dudarlo.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!.- grito Keigo mientras corría hacia el derramando lagrimas.- COMO TE ATREVES!? ENGAÑAR A LA CHICA MAS DULCE, SENSUAL Y BONITA DE TODA LA ESCUELA CUANDO ELLA NO ESTA Y EN PLENA AZOTEA!!? ERES UN SIN VERGÜENZA!.-

-vamos Rukia es tu turno.-

-no me presiones!.-

-escoge tu maldita carta!.-

El chico se congelo, había malinterpretado todo.

-y tu Keigo de que demonios estas hablando? No te quedes ahí parado como idiota.-

-pero..Yo…escuche…tú y ella…-

-ah espera, eso es lo que eres lo había olvidado.-

-pero yo…-

-ya cállate!.-

-si!.- grito la Kuchiki tomando una de las cartas de la mano del Kurosaki, y por su reacción, había sido la carta ganadora.

-volviste a perder Ichigo, dijiste que sabias jugar? Un niño de 6 años juega mejor que tu, eres patético!.-

-ha! Solo has tenido suerte.-

-17 veces la he tenido? Debo de tener mucha, no?.-

-estas haciendo trampa de seguro!.-

-trampa yo? Quien fue el que oculto una carta en la segunda ronda?.-

-eso es diferente, se llama estrategia.-

-es lo mismo! No quieres admitir que eres una basura jugando esto!.-

-chicoooos….- repetía el chico tratando de calmarlos, que podía hacer? Ya se estaba acostumbrando, durante esos 3 días Rukia se había estado juntando con ellos y lo único que sabían hacer ella e Ichigo era pelear.

-y tu cállate!.- repitieron ambos al unísono.

……..

- y que pasa? A que viniste Keigo?.- pregunto el Pelinaranja ya sentado como los otros 2 comiendo su desayuno.

-soy tu amigo no? Se supone que los amigos pasan tiempo juntos, querías estar a solas con Rukia-chan verdad?.- dijo esto ultimo con tono pervertido.

-no, yo estaba aquí cuando ella llego, estábamos aburridos y ella traía esa baraja llena de trampas y nos pusimos a jugar.-

-baraja llena de trampas? Que quieres decir con eso? .- exclamo la Kuchiki.

- ya olvídalo.- le respondió el Kurosaki.

-cuando no esta Inoue te vuelves muy agresivo Ichigo.- comento Keigo divertido.

-oh, será que Inoue es la mujer que doma a tu bestia interior y la controladora de la relación Kurosaki-kun?.- dijo Rukia mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno mas dulce

-eso es porque no actúan tanto como idiotas cuando esta ella, y tu Rukia deja de hacer ese tono de voz.- contesto el Kurosaki molesto mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

-que tono de voz Kurosaki-kun?.- pregunto cariñosamente.

-ese!.-

-es cierto, cuando Inoue-chan esta presente soy todo un caballero.- dijo Keigo con una mano delicadamente puesta en su pecho.

-querrás decir todo un pervertido.- contesto el Kurosaki.

- tenemos que portarnos bien con ella porque algún día ella va a querer que alguien la consuele cuando tú no estés o la hayas dejado.-

-y te dices llamar mi amigo?.-

-solo quiero proteger a una inocente y delicada mujer.-

-hey Ichigo, esas chicas te están llamando.- le dijo Rukia mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo y miraba a la puerta de la azotea.

-lo ves? Hasta ellas aprovechan cuando Inoue-chan no esta.- le replico Keigo.

-ya cállate, de seguro me quieren pedir un favor.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ellas, a quien quería engañar? El mismo sabía que no lo llamaban por que querían un favor o algo por el estilo.

-hey Rukia-chan, y como vas con eso del chisme?.- pregunto al fin de cuentas Keigo.

-chisme? Te refieres a lo del celular verdad?.-

Keigo asintió.

-pues parece que a la gente ya no le importa, ya no me miran feo ni nada por el estilo, como que por fin entendieron que simplemente fui a su casa por tarea, de seguramente solo se sintieron celosas.-

-y ahora que ya te has convertido en una amiga de Ichigo tienen que ser amable contigo.-

-s….amiga de Ichigo!? Yo no soy amiga de ese idiota!.-

- en serio? Pasas mucho tiempo con el, casi todo el tiempo pelean por cualquier cosa pero es su manera de llevarse.-

-bueno, supongo que si se puede decir que se ha hecho mi amigo.-

- y Asahina-chan? No te juntabas con ella?.-

- si, le sigo hablando, solo que estos últimos días se me ha dado por venir con Ichigo.-

Era verdad, siendo sincera le estaba gustando mas el tiempo que pasaba con el Kurosaki que el tiempo que compartía con Asahina y las demás, le caían bien pero de lo único que hablaban era de lo fabuloso que seria la vida si fueran novias de Ichigo a excepción de Asahina que ella si hablaba de otras cosas, Rukia seguía sin entender el encanto que le veían al pelinaranja, podía admitir que estaba bastante guapo pero no era algo por lo cual querer morir por el como ellas lo hacían.

La kuchiki volteo a ver al pelinaranja, todas las chicas se estaban riendo e Ichigo simplemente permanecía parado hablando con una chica de ellas en especial, aquella chica estaba sonrojada mientras hablaba con el.

-hey Keigo, esas chicas no están en el salón de Inoue?-

-si, hablan mucho con ella.-

-pero una de ellas que no esta intentando invitarlo a salir?-

-si pero como te lo dije, si eres amiga de Ichigo todos son amables contigo y aunque a ellas les caí bien Inoue no significa que no van a aprovechar cuando ella no esta.-

-eso no se llama hipocresía?.-

-la popularidad es muy difícil.-

- e Inoue cuanto tiempo lleva con él.-

- desde el año pasado, pero se conocen desde que tenían 5 años.-

-amigos de la infancia eh? Un clásico.-

- Ichigo ha cambiado mucho.-

- que el ha cambiado, a que te refieres?.-

- en la secundaria no era nada sociable, era de esos chicos que se peleaban por cualquier cosa, que se saltaban las clases y no hacia caso a los maestros, pero lo gracioso es que con la única persona que hablaba y parecía amable era con Inoue.-

-y porque solo con ella?.-

- no lo se, pero Inoue siempre ha sido una chica muy sociable, incluso en secundaria era la chica mas popular y muchos chicos se le declaraban pero ella siempre decía que no, parecía que al único que le hacia caso era a Ichigo,yo siempre he pensado que su relación parece la de unos hermanos.-

-parece que sabes mucho de ellos.-

-a Ichigo yo le hablaba un poco en la secundaria, pensaba que era genial y lo de Inoue yo lo se porque yo fui uno de esos chicos.- dijo Keigo recordando con lagrimas en los ojos.- pero luego…me di cuenta de que vivir la vida de Ichigo no era tan genial, y el tampoco lo era…-

- que quieres decir con….-

-hey de que hablan?.- pregunto el pelinaranja acercándose a ellos. Las chicas ya se habían ido.

-de que has rechazado a otra y es tú numero 15 del año y eso que apenas vamos comenzando, lloro mucho?.-

- ya cállate, no quiero hablar de ello.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**FLASH BACK.**

-hey Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-Kun!.- se escuchaba gritar una dulce voz de una chica de 14 años muy bonita desde un árbol mientras agitaba la mano.

-ya te oí Inoue.- le contesto el chico acercándose a ella.

- Kurosaki-kun! Que te paso!?.- pregunto preocupada Inoue al ver que Ichigo estaba con algunos moretes y sangrando del brazo.- te volviste a pelear!? - pregunto enojada.

-no es obvio?.-

-TONTO!.- le dijo al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a jalar de su oreja.- eres un tonto!.-

-déjame!.- gritaba el chico mientras era jalado de la oreja.

- te lo dije! Te dije que si te volvías a pelar me iba a enojar! Y yo…y yo…- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas.- eres un tonto! Hasta cuando vas a entender que te puede pasar algo?.- la chica lo había soltado y se había dado la vuelta, no quería que la viera llorar.

( Nota del autor: como si no estuviera acostumbrado ¬¬ )

- soy un tonto incluso si la causa de la pelea fue para rescatar esto?.-

Inoue volteo a verlo, no se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo traía una caja consigo.

- que es eso?.-

-lloraste mucho por el y así de fácil lo olvidas?.-

La caja comenzó a moverse y un ruido se escuchaba dentro de ella.

- ábrela.- le dijo el pelinaranja. Inoue se acerco a ella y la abrió dudosamente. Un maullido se dejo escuchar cuando la abrió.

Inoue sonrió al mismo tiempo en que gritaba y tomaba al gatito que estaba en la caja.

-neko-chan!.- gritaba Inoue mientras lo abrazaba.- pero …como Kurosaki-kun? Si el….-

-se perdió cuando fuimos al rió, ya lo se, hay unos chicos que se juntan ahí por la noche y un día me toco verlos con el, ves esa venda que tiene en su brazo? Ellos lo pateaban por diversión, lamento no haberlo recogido antes pero no me dejan salir en la noche y hoy me entere de que iban a estar ahí en la mañana así que fui.- contesto el chico con tono despreocupado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun!.- dijo Inoue mientras lo abrazaba.

-ya entendí, solo suéltame!.-

La chica lo obedeció.

-pero ya no quiero que te peles más, aunque últimamente lo estas haciendo mas a menudo.-

-como tu digas.-

-siempre me dices lo mismo!.-

- igual tu.-

-esta vez te lo perdono porque ha sido por mi, ahora nos podemos ir? Se esta haciendo tarde...-

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no hay necesidad de vernos aquí después de la escuela para irnos juntos?.-

-pero desde que tengo memoria siempre nos regresamos juntos del colegio!, quiero que esa costumbre siga y siga hasta la universidad! Pero como a ti te molesta que las personas te hablen y cuando salgo lo hacen mucho conmigo hemos acordado hacer esto, lo recuerdas?.-

-acordado? Me suena a que yo estuve de acuerdo, a mi me daba igual.-

-ahh no seas tan malo Kurosaki-kun.- le reprocho la chica mientras caminaba con el.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

"se conocen desde que tenían 5 años….Ichigo ha cambiado mucho, en la secundaria no era nada sociable…"

"y con lo popular que es ahora, es difícil de creer."

- oye Ichigo…-

-que?.- contesto el chico mientras seguía caminando. Era la hora de salida, y como los otros 3 días anteriores Rukia lo acompañaba hasta cierto punto.

-puedo hacerte unas peguntas?.-

-supongo que si.- dijo mientras tomaba agua de una botella.

-desde cuando te gusto Inoue?.-

El chico la escupió el agua su boca.

-que dijiste?.- pregunto nervioso.

-que desde cuando te gusto Inoue? Son amigos de la infancia, no? Te gusto en la secundaria? En la primaria? Quizás en la guardería?.-

-porque preguntas eso?.-

-porque tengo curiosidad por saber, te dije que si podía hacerte preguntas y dijiste que si.-

-no creí que esa clase de preguntas.-

-que tiene de malo? O solo se lo cuenta a tus amigos íntimos.-

-no…es simplemente que nadie lo había preguntado, mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.-

-como te le declaraste?.-

-todas van a ser de ese tema?.- pregunto molesto.

-no….porque en la secundaria faltabas mucho a clase y no hablabas con nadie?.-

-quien….te dijo eso?...de seguro fue Keigo verdad?.-

-si, así es.-

-lo voy a matar.-

-a caso no es verdad?.-

-no es eso…-

-entonces?.-

-es solo que…-

-no me lo quieres contar….esta bien, lo entiendo.-

-pareces enojada, perdona por no querer contarte de mi vida privada.- dijo con tono molesto y sarcástico.

-tu eres el que parece enojado!.- se defendió la Kuchiki.

-no estoy enojado! Solo que es raro que te hagan ese tipo de preguntas.-

-no lo es.-

-haber! Entonces yo puedo preguntarte eso?.-

-adelante, hazlo.-

-….no creí que dirías eso…pero bueno… tu familia?.-

-mis padres están muertos, vivo sola con mi hermano mayor.-

El chico se detuvo.

-oh….-

-no me causa nada decirlo, nunca los conocí, murieron cuando yo tenia unos meses de nacida, así que no te sientas mal por mi, ahora es mi turno!.-

-adelante…-

-la otra vez tuve la duda de en que trabaja tu mama?.-

-mi…mama?...y por que quieres saber.- el pelinaranja se había puesto a caminar pero a un ritmo mas rápido que el de la Kuchiki.

-hey no contestes con otra pregunta, yo no hice eso.-

Ichigo volvió a detenerse, a lado de el había un póster. El pelinaranja iba a comenzar a hablar pero se percato de la imagen que tenía a su lado.

-el festival de las luciérnagas.- dijo en voz alta.

-el festival de las luciérnagas? Ahí trabaja?.-

- Me refiero a que había olvidado de decírtelo.-

-decirme que?.-

-la chica que fue a la azotea en el descanso me invito a ir con ella a ese festival, le dije que no, pero te iba a decir que seria buena idea que fuéramos.-

-y que demonios es eso?.-

-un festival Rukia, se llama así por que avientan muchos fuegos artificiales.-

-pues supongo que es buena idea…-

-a que horas te recojo?.-

-espera! Esto es una cita!? .-

-de que demonios estas hablando? claro que no! Es normal que el hombre vaya por la chica no?.-

-pues para mi es molesto, mejor yo paso a tu casa…pero no es una cita! Porque eso significaría que estas engañando a Inoue.-

- yo no haría algo así y supongo que a las 8 esta bien, y ya llegamos a el lugar donde tu te vas por esa calle y yo por esta.- le dijo señalando su rumbo.

-pues entonces a las 8…-

-nos vemos a esa hora.- le dijo el pelinaranja dándose la vuelta.

-hey Ichigo si dices que no es una cita porque me lo pediste a mi?.- le pregunto en voz alta mientras veía como se iba.

-no quería ir con el estupido de Keigo y otros ya tenían planes, fuiste la primera que se me vino a la mente.- le contesto el pelinaranja sin darse la vuelta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**FLASH BACK.**

Inoue corría a toda prisa entre las calles mientras miraba hacia los lados, eran las 12 de la noche y el papa de Ichigo le había hablado a su casa para preguntarle de Ichigo porque al parecer nunca había llegado a casa y lo habían estado buscando, la pelinaranja se sentía muy preocupada, Ichigo tampoco se había marchado con ella después de la escuela. Se sentía desesperada, en donde podría estar? Comenzó a repasar cada uno de los lugares… a donde iba Ichigo cada vez que necesitaba consuelo? Y entonces lo recordó, aquel lugar en el rió donde había ocurrido el accidente con su madre, sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hacia ahí. Al llegar lo busco con la mirada, tampoco, y entonces miro hacia debajo del puente, no podía ver muy claro porque estaba lloviendo pero pudo ver que algo se movía debajo del puente, la pelinaranja se dirigió ahí.

-kurosaki-kun.- llamo inoue un poco antes de entrar ahí.-kurosaki-kun!.- grito Inoue al ver a como se encontraba Ichigo. –kurosaki-kun!.- repetía preocupada la chica a su lado mientras lo movía con delicadeza. Parecía estar dormido.

-oh vamos, déjalo, el no se va a despertar a si de fácil.-

Inoue se asusto al escuchar otra voz, no sabia que había alguien mas en ese lugar.

-quien eres?.-

-no te asustes hermosa, creo que me conoces muy bien.-

El chico castaño de ojos miel se acerco a ellos.

-lo siento pero no te conozco.-

-vaya, creí que era un poco mas popular entre las chicas de otros colegio, pero bueno, el caso es que a Ichigo yo lo conozco muy bien y se que tu te llamas Orihime Inoue.-

-eres amigo de Kurosaki-kun?.-

-se podría decir que si.-

-como te llamas?.-

-Setsuna Motohoshi.-

La pupila de Inoue se dilato…eso era una buena broma…tenia que serlo…era imposible que Ichigo se relacionara con el….

-es…mentira…-dijo asustada.

-por lo que veo mi nombre si te ha sonado, no me creas si no quieres pero como explicas el estado de Ichigo?.- dijo el chico mientras se recargaba en la pared y sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

-no te creo…Kurosaki-kun…no se relacionaría con alguien como tu… -

-vive engañada si quieres, pero Ichigo me ha estado ayudando mucho.-

-ayudando?...-

-hace algunos trabajos para mi a cambio de algo, para su edad es muy bueno peleando.-

"_pero ya no quiero que te peles más, aunque últimamente lo estas haciendo mas a menudo"_

-por que Ichigo…necesitaría eso…es…una mentira! No voy a creerte!.-

- como quieras, estaba esperando a que alguien lo encontrara, no me gusta que maltraten a mis clientes, sabes?

-el no es un cliente tuyo!.-

-di lo que quieras, yo me largo, ahora es tu problema, es lo único que no me gusta, no aguanta mucho.-

El chico se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

-oh Rukia-chan! Estamos felices de que vengas a nuestra casa de nuevo!.- le dijo Isshin al abrirle la puerta.

-buenas tardes señor Kurosaki.-

-deja las formalidades! Llámame papa!.-

-papa deja de acosar a la amiga de oni-chan!.-m exclamo yuzu desde la cocina.

-vamos, pasa Rukia-chan! E ignora a mis celosas hijas!.- le dijo el padre mientras le señalaba un asiento en la sala para que se sentara.

-gracias, señor Kurosaki.- contesto la chica sentándose.

-no traes un yukata, pero que lastima, yo quería ver a otras de mi hijas con uno.- decía el padre mientras derramaba lagrimas.

-no me gustan los yukatas.-

-creí que usarías mucho, a Ichigo le gustan las mujeres con yukatas.-

-ahh…-

-ah, por cierto Ichigo ya baja, se esta cambiando.-

-ustedes también van a ir al festival?.-

-pero por supuesto que si! Es una tradición de la familia Kurosaki ir a ese festival, todos los años vamos yo y mis 2 adorables hijas junto con Ichigo e Inoue, pero como Inoue no esta en la ciudad no va a poder venir, al parecer tú te vas a sumar a esta tradición.-

-ah..No, si no me gusta el ambiente no crea que vuelva, dice que es una tradición pero creo que olvido mencionar a su esposa.-

- desgraciadamente antes de que ella tuviera el accidente todavía no había llegado ese festival a karakura, pero estoy segura de que le hubiera encantado…-

-….accidente?- pregunto la kuchiki desconcertada.

-si…mi esposa murió ya hace varios años, cuando Ichigo era un niño, Ichigo no te lo había contado?.-

"ella trabaja hasta tarde…no vuelve hasta la noche…"

"el…me dijo eso…"

-ya estoy listo, ya nos podemos ir.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-si ya estamos todos, vamonos!.- exclamo Isshin dirigiéndose a la puerta, yuzu y karin lo siguieron.

-hey Rukia, ya párate.- le dijo el pelinaranja esperándola en la puerta.

-ah…si…ya voy.-

"porque me mintió…con lo de su mama?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-todo es tu culpa! Es tu culpa!.- gritaba Inoue a la Kuchiki con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella.-tu culpa!.- _

_-inoue…tranquilízate…- repetía Tatsuki mientras intentaba detener a su amiga._

_-no me voy a tranquilizar! Porque…ella tiene la culpa…toda la culpa!.-_

_-eso no es cierto!.- le grito la kuchiki._

_-engáñate a ti misma! Si no fuera por ti kurosaki-kun no hubiera vuelto a eso ….todo empezó contigo…desde el día en que te ayudo! Si yo no me hubiera ido a Tokio por un tiempo entonces tu y el jamás se hubieran relacionado! Tu tienes la culpa de todo…pero kurosaki-kun nunca me va a dejar!...no me va a dejar…porque el me lo prometió…el me lo prometió a mi!...- decía la pelinaranja mientras derramaba lagrimas. _

_-yo…no hice nada…tampoco te engañes a ti inoue! Tu sabias los sentimientos de Ichigo y aun así tu lo retuviste!, no te quieras ver como la buena de esta historia!.-._

_-tu no sabes nada de nosotros! Tu no sabes nada….- la chica se dejo caer de rodillas mientras se recargaba en los brazos de su amiga. No podía dejar de llorar en ese momento. Se sentía completamente enojada con la Kuchiki._

_-señoritas…les voy a pedir que no hagan ningún escándalo más por favor, porque si no nos veremos la pena de tener que echarlas, esto es un hospital.-_

_-lo siento señorita…no volverá a ocurrir.- le dijo Tatsuki a la enfermera que se acababa de acercar._

……_._

_De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:_

"_**él volvió… **_

_**Y junto con él…mi pasado"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El festival era muy colorido, había demasiada gente, las mayoría de las chicas llevaban su yukata. Ichigo Y Rukia se habían separado de los otros.

-Hey Rukia, no te gusta o que? Has estado muy callada.-

-no, no es bonito el lugar…-

-entonces? Creí que no te ibas a callar y que íbamos a estar en puesto en puesto peleando por ver quien ganaba algún premio, no que estaríamos caminando y tu así de callada.-

-podemos ir a algún lugar mas callado?...es que no me siento bien.-

-como tu quieras.- le dijo el Kurosaki mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un lugar donde hubiera menos gente. Encontraron el lugar indicado, las únicas personas que estaban ahí era una pareja y 2 niños que jugaban con unos rehiletes.

-aquí esta bien?.-

-si…-

……

-la verdad es que no me siento mal….te traje aquí porque quiero preguntarte algo…-

-de nuevo con eso?.-

-es diferente esta ves…-

-hazlo.-

- me vas a contestar?.-

-deja de hacer tanto rollo y solo dilo!...oh será que quieres declararte?.-

-claro que no idiota!.-

-pues dilo, comienzo a desesperarme.

El silencio reino por unos instantes.

-….tu mama....esta muerta, verdad?....-

-que demonios dices? Ya te dije que…-

-no me mientas de nuevo! Dijiste que trabaja hasta tarde…pero tu padre me lo dijo, tu mama se murió en un accidente, tan solo quiero saber la razón por la cual me mentiste…-

-eso no te incube.- le dijo el pelinaranja en tono molesto dándose la vuelta.

-espera Ichigo!.- gritó Rukia tomando de su brazo para voltearlo.

-no me molestes!.-

El Kurosaki jalo al lado contrario que la Kuchiki lo había hecho, ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo…. Ichigo había caído encima de la Kuchiki.

Click.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-espera! Un momento! Esta sonando mi celular!.- le dijo una chica a su amiga.

-el mío también lo esta…- contesto su amiga.

Esos no eran los únicos que comenzaron a hacerlo, varias personas lo sacaron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cientos de Kilómetros de ahí, el celular de cierta pelinaranja comenzó a timbrar.

- que se escucha?.-

-es tu celular, no?.- contesto su amiga sin dejar de comer.

-lo acabo de prender hace 5 minutos, que raro que me envíen un mensaje…-

Inoue tomo su teléfono, abrió la bandeja de entrada. El numero era desconocido…..abrió el mensaje, dejo caer el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha.

-….que….es esto?....-

En el mensaje había 2 fotos, en las ambas fotos Ichigo salía con aquella chica…Kuchiki Rukia, la primera foto caminando ellos 2 juntos no le había molestado, la segunda…era diferente. Después de todo, a quien le gustaría ver a su novio encima de otra chica?

El titulo de la foto:

"_la princesa ha sido suplantada? O será que el príncipe se a olvidado de ella? ….extra extra Kuchiki Rukia es una zorra.."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holaaa!!! Otro capitulo…realmente lamento mucho no haber explicado antes, hehe es que cuando escribo yo me entiendo a mi misma y olvido que los demás no saben lo que yo se xD un capitulo ligero…se esta comenzando a revelar algunas cosas, tengo que plantar la incógnita y algunas cosas para que puedan entenderlas mas adelante…oh..no hubo nota de la caja del kurosaki este capitulo xD …pero es que no se me ocurrio nada O.O ..

Muchas pero muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de estar leyendo mi fic y de paso comentarlo, los comentarios es lo que siempre mas espero xD siempre cuando subo un capitulo (como siempre lo hago de noche) al dia siguiente lo primero que hago en la mañana o en la tarde cuando me pongo en la computadora es ver si ya me escribieron algo…es que me hace sentir completa T-T …bueno…

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo :D

Miyuki kurosaki


	4. Chapter 4

_**LAS EXPLICACIONES, MUY IMPORTANTE:**_

Presente.

_Futuro. (esta es la letra cuando se trata de un hecho que va a pasar)_

"pensamientos" ( o incluso esos signos pueden representar recuerdos de lo que alguien dijo cuando la gente esta en el presente, por ejemplo:

"es estupido o que? Que no vio que intento besarlo?"- (esto es pensamiento)

Y recordó aquello.

"nunca los he visto besándose, pero con el simple hecho de verlos agarrados de la mano me pongo celosa_" (_esto es un recuerdo en el presente)

"cuando escuche eso pensé que de seguro no les gustaba hacerlo en publico….ahora comienzo a dudar que es la verdad" (vuelve a ser pensamiento, según yo si se puede entender de cuando se acordaron de algo o es pensamiento)

"_**recuerdos" **_(así es como van a aparecer los recuerdos cuando es algo del futuro, por ejemplo:

_El corazón del Kurosaki se detuvo. _

"_**yo no te quiero…"**_ (Se acordó de algo y es cuando describo cosas del futuro)

Y ahora, recuerdan el primer capitulo? Supongo que si xD al final recuerdan que Rukia encontró una caja de notas? A lo largo de la historia se van a ir mostrando las notas que estaban en la caja. Siempre aparecerá así:

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**y la nota…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La línea de aya arriba representa cambio de presente a futuro y viceversa o simplemente de escena……

_**Una cosa mas**_…en mi historia todos tiene 17 … y cuando son cosas del _**futuro**_ son _**hechos que yo escojo al azar, no tienen orden.**_

Si alguna vez va a ser _**flash back**_ lo voy avisar como cualquier fic poniendo flash back, normalmente los mios son para que vayan _**entrelazando la historia**_, al igual que los _**hechos del futuro no son escogidos al azar.**_

Creo que es todo, les parece muy revoltoso? Si es un si la respuesta háganmelo saber Para cambiarlo y que lean mas a gusto.

**Capitulo 4.**

**-**sucede algo…Inoue?.- le pregunto la chica ojiverde a su amiga.

-qué? ah..no nada, se equivocaron de numero y me llego un mensaje equivocado.-

-segura? estas bien? parecías asustada cuando abriste la pantalla.-

-si, si, no te preocupes.- contesto riendo nerviosamente, miro hacia la ventana y le dio un sorbo a su café, que significaba ese mensaje?.

-oye Inoue, cambiando de tema, cuando regresas a Karakura? no es que te este corriendo ni nada por el estilo.-

-ya he hecho lo que vine hacer aquí así que el lunes de la siguiente semana me voy a regresar…-

-el martes? pero hoy es viernes.-

-yo solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Aya-chan y parece que no me quieres aquí, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando tenía 8 años.-

-tienes razón, después de todo te escapaste a los 5 con tu hermano y regresaste por un asunto familiar tres años después…me abandonaste tres años! Y el tiempo en que volviste fueron solo algunas semanas y me volviste a abandonar! .- le reprocho su amiga.

-no me hagas recordar cosas tristes Aya-chan, tu sabes que no podía quedarme, además mantuve todos estos años contacto contigo…-

-lo siento… en ese caso …disfrutemos al máximo! , y hablando de ello porque no vamos a una discoteca esta noche y nos agarramos a unos muchachos eh?.- dijo la chica mientras se tomaba de un sorbo el tarro de cerveza que tenia a su lado, el tipo de chicas fiesteras, esa era Aya.

-una oración: tengo novio.- le recordó la Orihime mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo que no.

-no seas una aburrida Inoue-chan!.-

-gomenasai.-

- mmmmm…por lo menos es guapo?.-

Inoue sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su celular y comenzaba a buscar entre sus archivos. la chica pelinaranja le paso su celular a su amiga.

-ahh, es el? vaya que te conseguiste a uno más que mono con buen cuerpo…- decía Aya mientras veía las diversas fotos del Kurosaki, la mayoría tomadas sin que el se diera cuenta.-como se llama?.-

-es kurosaki-kun, no te acuerdas?.-

-que? es el mocoso ese del que me hablaste!? vaya que no me lo imaginaba así…como no olvidarlo, si esa ultima vez en que te vi solamente hablabas de Kurosaki tu vecino.-

-hehe supongo que era inevitable, pensar en el me llevaba una sonrisa al rostro y venir a Tokio implicaba ver a mi familia de nuevo, la misma que no nos quiso ni a mi y ni a mi hermano por ser hijos de la antigua esposa de mi padre.-

-también recuerdo que me contaste de su mama.-

-si…era una señora muy amable y bonita! Siempre sonriendo, Kurosaki-kun era muy apegado a ella.-

-era? Quieres decir que…-

La chica le respondió con una mirada triste mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-vaya, parece la típica historia de los amigos de la infancia con trágico pasado que son vecinos y se enamoraron, que romántico!...aunque si yo fuera tu no lo dejaría solo, de los hombres nunca se sabe.-

-ah, yo confío en el…estoy segura de que el…no me engañaría.-

-no pareces muy segura de lo que dices.-

-el me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a el.-

-ah, inoue-chan! no te imaginaba hablando de esto cuando jugábamos en tu cuarto a escondidas!.- le dijo su amiga mientras se paraba y la abrazaba con ambas manos.- que envidia te tengo.-

Inoue rio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**mi deseo mas grande es…ayudar a Kurosaki-kun, quiero siempre estar a su lado..Quiero…verlo sonreír, verlo…feliz…ese es mi mayor deseo…y también…la promesa que me hice a mi misma…"**_

_-que sucede?.- pregunto el pelinaranja viendo a la kuchiki sentada en el suelo de la azotea._

_-porque…lo dices?.- _

_-se me hace extraño que subas aquí, si lo haces es porque yo estoy.-_

_-tienes que estar tu obligatoriamente? – pregunto con sarcasmo._

_-no, simplemente digo que se me hace extraño.- contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado, sentía un aura negativa en el entorno de la Kuchiki, en que estaba pensando?_

"_**te cuento un secreto? Kurosaki-kun y yo…nunca nos hemos besado..Desde el año pasado estamos juntos como pareja…pero no lo hemos hecho..estoy esperando ese momento con muchas ansias!...y estoy segura de que voy a sentirme feliz…nos vamos a sentir muy feliz…"**_

_-Rukia…pasa algo?.-_

_-está bien…que quieras estar con la persona…que te gusta, verdad? Es algo…lógico.-_

_-eh? A caso te gusta alguien o porque lo preguntas?.-_

_-eh!? No!, no! Yo solo…decía…-_

"_no quiero intervenir con esa felicidad…"_

_-que rara eres…-_

_-tu eres el raro!.-_

_-pues cuando te guste alguien, yo te voy a ayudar.-_

_-…..-_

"_si demuestro lo que siento…solo voy a destruir la felicidad de el…"_

_-idiota.- le dijo al fin de cuentas._

"_y con la de ella…´_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-quítate de encima!.- le gritaba la Kuchiki al pelinaranja mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para quitarlo.

Las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, que era una pareja de recién casados y unos niños con una pelota, no paraban de mirarlos, parecía una escena bastante incómoda.

Ichigo no tardo ni 2 segundos para obedecer a la kuchiki.

-eres estúpido o qué?.- le volvió a gritar con enfado la chica cuando el pelinaranja se había quitado.

-insinúas que fue mi culpa!? Pero si tú fuiste la que perdiste el equilibrio y te apoyaste en mi lo que ocasionó que yo la perdiera.-

-creí que eras más fuerte, no puedes con mi peso!? Que inútil.-

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno en frente del otro, pero ninguno de los 2 se volteaba a ver.

-que absurdo, no pienso discutir una estupidez mas contigo.- dijo mientras se paraba.

-a dónde vas?.-

-estamos en un festival, no pienso pasar mi tiempo aquí sentado como un inútil.-

El pelinaranja se dio la vuelta.

-espera, Ichigo!.- le dijo la kuchiki también parándose del suelo.-estas enojado?.-

-tengo que contestar?, solo estás perdiendo tiempo , comprendo que no te haya gustado el festival de un pueblo como este, entonces porque simplemente no te vas?.-

-si me agrada este ambiente! Solo bromeaba cuando dije que no me gustaba.-

- pues déjate de bromas…-

-…Ichigo…. puedo entender que te disgusta hablar del tema, por eso, ya no lo volveré a mencionar, solo quería saber la razón por la cual me mentiste, odio las mentiras.-

-…..-

-asi que…puedo seguir en el festival? Disfrutando junto a tu familia?...-

-haz lo que quieras.- contesto esta vez volteándola a ver.

que significaba eso? Un si? o un que seguía molesto?, la kuchiki no lo sabía.

-apuesto… a que no tienes buena puntería.- le dijo el chico después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar. La kuchiki se quedo perpleja mientras repetía las palabras que había dicho el Kurosaki como para entenderlas, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora sabia la respuesta, y comenzó a caminar detrás de el.

-te vencí 18 veces en póker…y si es por la suerte que dices que tenia, supongo que esa misma suerte me va a acompaña.-

-no estés tan segura..-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Tu lo sabes? Lo sabes?.-

-saber qué?.-

-la razón por la cual esa tía nueva y nuestro príncipe estaban en el suelo.-

-en el suelo? A que te refieres?.-

-que no lo sabes?.-

-por lo visto no.-

-hay una foto de ellos 2, uno encima del otro, en el suelo.-

-en serio!?.-

-si, si,.-

-pero…cuando? Donde? .-

-aquí, en el festival al parecer, hace unas horas.-

-donde has visto la foto?.-

-en mi celular, me la enviaron, y al parecer al igual que la otra vez, la enviaron a todos los estudiantes de le escuela.-

-ah..y porque no me he enterado yo!?.-

-porque recuerda que no tienes celular.-

-ah…es verdad… quien habrá tomado la foto?.-

-nadie lo sabe, pero en cuestión de minutos, se hizo todo un chisme…-

-mira mira!.- le dijo la chica a su amiga señalando hacia un puesto que se encontraba algo lejos de ellos.

-que?.-

-no lo ves? Kurosaki-san y esa zorra!. Ahí en el puesto de dulces!.-

-oh! Es verdad ya los veo! Están juntos!.-

-no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello!.-

-le esta comprando algo!.-

-como es que alcanzas a ver?.- dijo la chica volteando a ver sorprendida a su amiga.

-binoculares... te dije que serian útil traerlos.- contesto mientras movía su mano derecha con el artefacto de un lado a otro.

-que habrá entre ellos 2…-

-una simple amistad?.-

-un amor?-

-quien sabe? Tu lo sabes?…- dijeron al unisonó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-hey Rukia, no pienses que no me vas a pagar esa paleta tuya y todos las demás atracciones.- le dijo el Kurosaki mirando su cartera.

-crei que me la estabas regalando.-

-te estoy prestando dinero, no regalando, todavía que soy amable por hacerlo y tu de aprovechada escoges la más grande y cara.-

-no lo hubieras hecho si trajera dinero, pero no, ya no tengo.-

-pues eso no hubiera pasado si no te lo hubieras gastado todo en el juego de puntería, no pudiste atinarle ni una vez, pero no, querías seguir compitiendo.-

-no lo vuelvas a mencionar…- contesto la kuchiki enojada mientras le daba una gran mordida a su paleta de helado de frutas.

-ya no me queda mucho dinero, será mejor que busquemos a mi viejo.-

-qué? Pero si yo quería jugar ese juego donde atrapas pescados…-

-pues te vas a quedar con las ganas.-

El tiempo en el festival estaba pasando demasiado rápido, pensaba Rukia, hace mucho que no se divertía en algo y con alguien de esa manera , hace 2 horas el ambiente con el Kurosaki estaba muy tenso pero eso ya era del pasado, no lo quería admitir y ni si quiera pensar, pero realmente le resultaba muy divertido el tiempo que pasaba con el pelinaranja. Ya llevaban 15 minutos buscando a la familia del Kurosaki, en donde demonios podrían estar? Ya habían buscando en lugares donde según Ichigo, se encontrarían, lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los 2 traía su celular, para Rukia no le era una costumbre cargarlo y al Kurosaki se le había olvidado, como demonios se iban a comunicar con ellos?.

-en donde demonios esta!.- grito desesperado el chico pelinaranja.-

-estoy harta de caminar y caminar y no dar con ellos, ve a buscarlos, yo te espero aquí.- le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-estas loca, ni creas que te voy dejar hacer eso, yo no voy andar como estúpido buscándolos.-

-ya lo estas haciendo.-

-no mejoras las cosas con esa actitud tuya!.-

-tu eres el que esta gritando, yo te dije amablemente que ya me había cansado.-

-amablemente? Tu lo único que te la pasas haciendo es tratar de sacarme de quicio, opinando lo contrario, siempre llamándome idiota con toda la confianza como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, joder Rukia, no te soporto!.-

-gritarle a una dama no es muy educado de tu parte, Kurosaki.- se escucho decir por una voz detrás de ambos.

-solo es Rukia.- contesto el pelinaranja sin darle importancia.

-que quieres decir con eso grandísimo idiota!?.- le grito la Kuchiki.

- tu también lo haces! Todo el tiempo estas gritando.-

-pero yo soy mujer, tu eres hombre, se supone que es normal!.-

-pues a mi no me agrada! A que te suena eso eh? .-

( Nota del autor: capitulo 3 xD cuando le dice que a qué horas la recoge)

-tss… ya cállate.-

El Kurosaki la miro por unos segundos.

-y que haces por aquí Ishida?.- pregunto al final volteando a ver al chico de lentes.

-como la mayoría de Karakura vine a divertirme un rato.-

-cuando te pregunte si querías venir me dijiste que tenías otros planes.-

- en serio lo hice? Yo ni si quiera me acuerdo que lo preguntaras, me estas confundiendo con otra persona de seguro.-

-si, si como no.-

-y?...-

-¿y que?.-

-no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?.-

-ah..a ella?.- dijo el Kurosaki mientras señalaba con el dedo a la Kuchiki.

-no me señales de esa manera!.- le dijo enojada la chica pelinegra.- y no hay necesidad que el estúpido de Kurosaki me presente, lo hare sola, soy Kuchiki Rukia, encantada de conocerte.-

-Uryu Ishida, el placer es mío, al parecer coincidimos en la creencia de que Kurosaki es un idiota.- decía el chico mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-solo eso? Creí que era más.-

-sigo presente.- hablo el pelinaranja.

-de eso se trata.- contesto Ishida volteándolo a ver y sentándose al lado de la Kuchiki.- y bien? Que hacen?.-

-buscando a mi viejo y hermanas. No lo encontramos por ninguna parte-

-ya lo buscaste en ese lugar donde hacen apuestas?.-

-donde hacen….no…no lo he hecho.-

- hay una posibilidad del 90% que este ahí, el año pasado se la paso ahí lo recuerdas?.-

-es cierto! Salió con muchas deudas de ese lugar no?.-

-ha! Tu amigo conoce mas a tu padre que su propio hijo.- le dijo la kuchiki con tono sarcástico.

-solo olvide que ese lugar existía, eso es todo, y ahora que lo he recordado vamos.-

-ve tu solo o con Ishida, como dije antes, estoy harta de caminar.-

-entonces si te acompañare Kurosaki, hay un puesto cerca de ahí que quiero visitar, fue un placer conocerte Kuchiki-san.- dijo Ishida mientras se paraba y se ponía al lado del pelinaranja.

-igual.-

-volvemos en un momento, espérame aquí, entiendes?.- le dijo Ichigo a la pelinegra antes de irse para alcanzar a Ishida.

-si, si, si.- contesto la chica desesperada.

…..

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en contra de la corriente de gente, si que habían asistido muchas personas al festival, otros años no habían estado tan lleno, lo peor de todo? El lugar donde estaba el padre de Ichigo se encontraba hasta el otro lado del festival.

-parece que el chisme es mentira.- hablo de repente Ishida rompiendo el silencio.

-chisme? .- pregunto el chico desconcertado.

-hay uno, de ti y kuchiki-san , como lo suponía es mentira.-

-te refieres a el escándalo que hicieron porque ella fue a mi casa?.-

-no traes tu celular, verdad?.-

-no, lo olvide en la casa.-

El chico con lentes saco el suyo de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entrego al pelinaranja, pasaron algunos segundos y..

-que mierda es esto!?.- grito el Kurosaki aun manteniendo la vista en la pantalla, el grito ocasionó que las personas de sus alrededores lo voltearan a ver asustados.

- no grites estúpido, y eso que ves fue lo que me llego a mi hace algunas horas cuando estaba con unos conocidos.-

-solo a ti?.-

-no, al parecer como la otra vez, le llego a todos aquellos de la escuela que tienen celular.-

-pero esto es una….ah! a quién demonios le gusta joderme la vida!?.-

- a todos.- contesto rápidamente Ishida con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

- porque no me sorprende que dijeras eso….no entiendo porque inventan estupideces estúpidos como estas, que no tienen vida?.-

-si, pero al parecer creen que la tuya es mas interesante, hay muchas personas y razones por la cual podrían estar haciendo todo esto, lo mas probable es que se trate de una chica.-

-una chica?.-

-la mayoría de el sexo femenino en la escuela gusta de ti, esto puede ser una estrategia para que tengas problemas con Inoue-san o….-

-o?...-

-o simplemente no tienen nada bueno que hacer.-

-no entiendo porque hacen un escándalo cuando se trata de la enana.-

-no lo has notado aun Kurosaki?.-

-notar que?.-

-kuchiki es bonita, no lo crees?.-

-s….no voy a contestar eso!.-

- el punto es que hay hombres que quieren con ella, incluso yo tengo amigos.-

-y? eso que?.-

-que puede ser incluso un hombre el que esté haciendo esto, he oído comentarios como: Kurosaki solo se queda con las buenas, Kurosaki es un egoísta, Kurosaki…-

-si, si , ya entendí el punto, pero que hay de Tatsuki por ejemplo?.-

-Tatsuki es linda, pero Kuchiki lo es más, además conocemos a Tatsuki, sabemos que ella nunca tendría una relación contigo, y las demás "amigas" que tienes te tratan mas como su ídolo.-

- esto vale una mierda.-

- se van a enfadar de hacer esto al final de cuentas.-

-el problema es que yo ya comienzo a hartarme…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-pasemos lista! A ver…esta mi adorable hija Karin, mi linda hija yuzu y mi hermosa hija Rukia, sip, ya estamos todos.- dijo Ishin mientras señalaba a cada uno de los presentes afuera de su casa

-oh si y estas tan ciego que no ves que estoy en frente tuyo además Rukia no es tu hija, no digas estupideces.- le dijo el pelinaranja abriendo la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki.

- ah es cierto, y el inútil de mi hijo.-

- como sea, ya estamos en casa.-

-vamos, Rukia-chan entra a cenar.- le dijo el padre del pelinaranja a la Kuchiki, yuzu y Karin ya habían entrado.

-me encantaría señor Kurosaki pero es que ya supere el toque de queda y mi hermano se va a enojar mas.-

-son las 12: 45 ese hermano tuyo no te deja ser libre eh?, pues ahora que lo veo ya esta muy oscuro, que Ichigo te acompañe a tu casa.-

-que!?- gritaron al unisonó ambos jóvenes.

-digo…no gracias, no quiero que Ichigo se desvele, asi que no se moleste señor Kurosaki.- dijo la Kuchiki volviendo a fingir esa voz tan melosa que hacia cuando estaba con el padre de Ichigo, sencillamente ni ella misma sabia por que fingía esa voz, pero de algo estaba segura, le resultaba divertido ya que a Ichigo le hacia enojar.

-pero si no es una molestia, eres una chica sexy , puede que corras peligro.-

-corre más peligro estando contigo, además no hables como si tu la fueras a llevar.- contesto el pelinaranja mirando a su padre.

-lo ves, ichigo está encantado con la idea.-

-pero….-

Y la puerta de su casa fue cerrada antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera reprocharle algo mas a su padre dejándolos a ellos 2 afuera.

………..

-no tienes que hacerlo, puedes decir que tome un taxi.- le dijo Rukia sin dejar de caminar ya a algunas cuantas cuadras de distancia de la casa del Kurosaki. el chico no dijo nada.

- vamos, pareces enojado, lo estás haciendo de mala gana.-

-y eso importa mucho?.- hablo por fin el pelinaranja.

-solo vete al fin de cuentas no me soportas.-

Kurosaki se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo último, había olvidado que le había dicho aquello.

"Tu lo único que te la pasas haciendo es tratar de sacarme de quicio, opinando lo contrario, siempre llamándome idiota con toda la confianza como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, joder Rukia, no te soporto!"

-sucede algo?.- le pregunto la chica también detuviendose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-no lo estoy haciendo de mala gana, mi viejo tiene razón, es peligroso que pases por aquí a estas horas de la noche.-

-ahh sera que Kurosaki-kun se preocupa por mi?.- pregunto en aquel tono meloso.

- pues si.- contesto con naturalidad, sin dejar de mirarla.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a la Kuchiki, de sorpresa. Aun no sabía porque, pero en ese instante no soporto la mirada del Kurosaki.

-i…idiota.-

-y ahora que dije?.-

la chica se dio la vuelta nerviosamente y siguió caminando, el pelinaranja no dijo nada más y simplemente se dedico a caminar a su lado. el incomodo silencio perduro en casi todo el camino a la estación de taxis.

-vivo lejos, es por eso que es mejor si tomo un taxi.-

Ichigo le estiro la mano derecha con el puño cerrado a Rukia. La chica lo miro sin comprenderlo.

-no traes dinero, o como planeabas pagar?.- le dijo abriendo la mano y dando a descubrir el dinero

-ah…gracias…- contesto esta tomándolo. La chica le dijo a dios con un movimiento leve en la mano y llamo un taxi el cual llego en cuestión de segundos.

-Rukia…-

Aquella voz la detuvo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del carro.

-eso que dije, lo hice sin pensar…-

-eso que dije?...- repitió la Kuchiki confundida. Pero a los pocos segundos comprendió de que era lo que hablaba el Kurosaki.

"no te soporto!"

-y aunque siempre estamos peleando, me caes bien…me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo… por eso, algún día, te voy a contestar cualquier pregunta que hagas.-

-eres un idiota lo sabías? No hacía falta que dijeras eso.- contesto la chica sin voltear a verlo mantenido la mano sobre la puerta fingiendo no parecer nerviosa a lo que el pelinaranja le había dicho. En realidad, lo había estado desde que le había dicho "si".

-es verdad, soy un idiota, por eso todo el tiempo me lo estás diciendo.-

La Kuchiki abrió la puerta y entro en el carro, ichigo no podía ver su rostro pero ella estaba sonriendo.

-por cierto....el lunes no te vayas a enojar, tómalo tranquila.-

La chica bajo el vidrio del carro al mismo tiempo en que el taxi comenzó a andar. No había escuchado muy bien aquello último que le había dicho el pelinaranja. Su decisión? ella no sería definitivamente como las demás chicas estúpidas de su escuela.

Se enojo consigo misma, uno, por ponerse nerviosa por algo tan estúpido, dos, por no saber ni si quiera la razón de esos nervios y tres, por recordar aquello…

"Kurosaki-san es, además de ser guapo y tener un cuerpo que parece forjado por los dioses, una persona muy amable."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash back**_

-creo que ya fue suficiente Ichigo…-

-aun no…-

el pobre chico que estaba siendo golpeado sangraba por casi todo el cuerpo, su cara comenzaba a parecer deforme, sus brazos, ni sus piernas, ya no las podía mover, pero aquel puño que lo golpeaba no se detenía, por más que lo rogara, no lo hacía.

-es suficiente…- repitió con más autoridad el joven que observaba como su amigo hacia ese acto de salvajismo.

-aun no! Aun no!.- repetía el pelinaranja cada vez mas enojado implantándole un puñetazo al pobre chico en la cara cada vez que lo repetía.

-dije que es suficiente!.- grito su amigo deteniendo el brazo del Kurosaki, el chico que sangraba instantáneamente cayo al suelo inconsciente, Ichigo se quedo perplejo con el puño extendido que estaba siendo detenido por su amigo.

-eres estúpido o que!? No entendiste cuando te dije que era suficiente!?.-

-deja al chico, que haga lo que quiera.- dijo Setsuna mientras se recargaba en la pared de su cuarto y encendía lo que a parecía un simple cigarro.

-que haga lo que quiera!? Si dejamos que haga lo que quiera ese inútil se va a morir.- le grito Kaien a Setsuna señalando a la persona que estaba en el suelo y soltando la mano del pelinaranja.

-y? , nunca me ha caído bien, solo causa problemas y nunca me paga, su muerte no le va causar tristeza a nadie, además se lo gano, provoco a nuestra bestia.-

-Ichigo siempre actúa con impulsión, ahora más que nunca no sabe lo que hace-

-que no se lo que hago?.- repitió con voz lenta el pelinaranja deslizándose en la pared para sentarse en el suelo.- yo se lo que hago, honrar la memoria de mi madre, eso es lo que hago.-

-hacer eso no va a honrar la memoria de tu madre.-

-ya déjalo Kaien.- repitió el chico castaño.

- qué raro, no recuerdo que tu utilices la moral cuando estas peleando.- le contesto el pelinaranja a Kaien.

-tu no sabes lo que es cargar con la muerte de alguien.-

-no debiste de haber dicho eso.- dijo el castaño divertido al ver que el Kurosaki se levantaba del suelo cabreado y tomaba a el pelinegro por la manga de su camisa.

-tu eres el que no sabe imbécil, no te metas en mi vida.-

-intervengo para que no la conviertas en un infierno.-

-y la tuya es el ejemplo de una perfecta?.-le dijo con sarcasmo.

-un asesino, drogadicto, esas son tus expectativas de una?, Eso es lo que quieres ser?.-

-a diferencia de ti yo solo la uso para tranquilizarme.-

- pues vaya que has tenido muchas preocupaciones porque últimamente vienes más seguido.-

-se controlarme en las peleas.-

-ese es tu problema Kurosaki.- dijo quitando la mano del pelinaranja.- piensas siempre en presente, nunca en las consecuencias, no siempre te vas a poder controlar.-

Kaien camino hacia el herido y lo poso en su espalda, el Kurosaki se dedico a mirarlo al igual que el chico castaño.

-a donde crees que vas?.- le pregunto Setsuna cuando el pelinegro llego a la puerta.

-al hospital, se está desangrando.-

-que buena idea, la sangre es difícil de quitar de la alfombra.-

-eres un idiota Setsuna.-

-hey, yo no soy el que va a llevar a un tipo drogado casi muerto al hospital sin ninguna explicación para los médicos del porque de su estado y apestando a marihuana. –

-yo no quiero cargar con una muerte mas en mi conciencia, simplemente lo voy a dejar afuera del hospital sin que nadie me vea.-

-buena suerte.-

-…Ichigo…ya son más de las 2 de la mañana, tu familia debe de estar preocupada.- dijo Kaien antes de marcharse.

……

-tiene razón, deberías irte, no queremos que esta vez te encuentren aquí y si lo hacen me encontraran a mi y no queremos eso .- dijo Setsuna al poco rato de la ida del otro.

-ellos no saben dónde vives, pero si quieres que me marche, lo hare.-

El pelinaranja se paro lentamente, sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez haber inhalado no habia sido una buena idea después de todo.

-puedes llegar solo?.-

-si.-

El chico castaño se acerco a Ichigo con cautela y tomo una de sus manos para abrirla y cerrarla dejando caer algo entre ella, el pelinaranja miro su puño cerrado desconcertado.

-pero si no pague por esto.-

-estás loco? Fue bastante confortador ver como golpeabas al inútil de Yasunari.-

-se podría decir que te he quitado a un cliente.-

-Yasunari se la pasaba prometiendo que pagaría, era el chico con deudas.-

-……-

-ahora vete, y que no te vayan a ver eso.-

Kurosaki salió de la casa del castaño, el simple hecho de pensar en su padre le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza aun mas gigantesco, aquello seria una larga noche o más bien una larga discusión.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-tu lo sabes? Lo sabes?.-

-saber que?.-

-Kisachi-chan vio a nuestro príncipe acompañando a la chica nueva a la estación de taxis.-

-en serio?.-

-si, si, los vio cuando ella se estaba despidiéndose de su novio.-

-tomaron una foto?.-

-no, no pudo porque no lo traia pero a mi me huele que le tomo mas importancia a su novio.-

-ella te conto todo esto?.-

-no, Miyuki-chan me lo conto.-

- y sera verdad?.-

-quien sabe, pero en una hora, ya era todo un chisme.-

-y por que no me entere?.-

-porque te fuiste de viaje este fin de semana.-

-es cierto….-

-que habrá entre ellos 2…-

-una simple amistad?.-

-un amor?-

-quien sabe? Tu lo sabes?…- dijeron al unisonó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El chico caminaba como de costumbre saludando a todo quien lo saludara a él. La mañana había salido bien, era temprano, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, no parecía que nadie susurraba algo cuando lo veían, solo había una cosa que lo desconcertaba y eso era ver a la Kuchiki y poner a prueba "eso"; aun quedaba bastante tiempo para que las clases comenzaran lo que le daría la oportunidad de ir a su lugar favorito, la azotea. El Kurosaki subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, solo tenia que abrir la puerta para poder relajarse un rato, la empujo con suavidad y…

-Kurosaki Ichigo!.- se escucho el grito por toda la escuela. Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba en frente suyo.

-su…sucede algo? Rukia….-

-que demonios significa esto?.- dijo Rukia mostrando en la pantalla del celular de Asahina, que habia tomado prestado, la fotografía que habia llegado todos el viernes.

-no grites!-

-y como no voy a gritar si parece que en esta foto me estas violando!.-

-te acuerdas que te dije el viernes? Te lo advertí en cierta manera.-

-que!?.-

-que dejes de gritar o sabrán que estoy aquí contigo.-

-que fue lo que me dijiste?.- le pregunto esta vez en un tono mas bajo.

- no te vayas a enojar, tómalo tranquila.-

-si, si ya dímelo.-

-eso fue lo que te dije!.-

-ahh…es mentira! Cuando lo hiciste?.-

-cuando te subiste al taxi.-

-oh…con que fue aquello…- susurro para si.- espera un momento! Como es que te enteraste si no traías tu celular! A caso tu estas involucrado en esto?.-

-claro que no! Como estaría involucrado en algo que me desagrada.-

-entonces, vamos, escúpelo.-

-Ishida me lo enseño cuando fui con él a buscar a mi viejo en ese lugar de apuestas.-

-….esto vale mierda! Es la segunda vez que sucede! Una mas y….-

-ellos van a seguir.-

-como sabes eso?.-

-si sigues hablándome, esto va a seguir.-

-…que…quieres decir con eso?.-

-tu sabes de lo que hablo.-

-lo siento pero no es así.-

Aquello no le gusto como había sonado a la chica de baja estatura.

-Te lo dejare más claro, dejemos de ser amigos, de esa manera ellos pararan.- el Kurosaki se recargo en la pared.- me caes bien Rukia, pero no parece que puedas soportar esto y ni yo pienso soportarlo.-

La kuchiki no dijo nada, esas palabras ….le estaban doliendo?.

-y bien, que dices? O se te ocurre algo mejor.-

-yo…-

-perfecto, entonces, no me hables.-

El Kurosaki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-espera!.- grito la kuchiki inconscientemente. Ichigo se detuvo.

-no seas un estúpido, estas haciendo lo que ellos quieres que hagas, esta no es la única solución, solo están malinterpretando las cosas pero si les mostramos que solo somos amigos…y además se están aprovechando que Inoue no esta y…-

-ya cállate, no necesitas decirme todo eso porque ya lo se.-

Que quería decir con esas palabras? Se pregunto la kuchiki dentro de si. El chico la volteo a ver.

-esto era una broma.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- vaya, vaya Kuchiki no sabia que te importaba tanto, pero mira que tal vez el rumor de que gustas de m…-

Un golpe en el estomago lo cayo.

-cállate imbécil! Eres un idiota! Ha! Que tu me gustas? Tendría que estar loca para decir eso! Eres un completo…-

El chico detuvo con su mano el puñetazo que Rukia le iba a meter, no soltó su mano.

-idiota, ya lo se, me lo haces recordar todo el tiempo, - le dijo el Kurosaki completando la frase de la morena.- y esta broma….solo quería ver cuáles eran tus deseos, que te dieras cuenta de que si eres mi amiga así va a ser.-

-y qué vamos a hacer?.-

-Ignóralos para tu salud, enfrentarlos por nuestro orgullo, sigamos con esto Rukia, me resulta divertido pelear con alguien como tu.-

El corazón de la kuchiki latía de una manera más fuerte que lo normal, el hecho de que Ichigo le dijera esas palabras y le estuviera tomando la mano…la hacía sentir algo, no sabía que. El chico soltó su mano, era esto el sentimiento que era tener un amigo? Solo había tenido uno de niña pero lo había perdido tan rápido como a sus padres, se trataba de ese sentimiento? O quizás de aquel que sentía la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela….

-como sea, ya me arruinaste el tiempo que me iba a relajar en la azotea, de todas maneras ahora ya no falta mucho para entrar a clases, es mejor que vayamos.-

-….si….-

Y de nuevo un incidente volvió a ocurrir, porque demonios no había visto las estúpidas escaleras? A caso dios no la quería? Bajar el penúltimo escalón, pisar sin cuidado, el resultado? El hecho de casi lastimarse en las escaleras si no fuera porque el Kurosaki se dio cuenta de su desequilibrio antes de que cayera fue la que la salvo, ella había caído en sus brazos, una de las manos del pelinaranja estaba en la cintura de la Kuchiki mientras que la otra sostenía una de sus manos, la mano con la que la había jalado hacia el.

-…Ichigo…-dijo Kuchiki volteando a ver hacia su cara.

-…Ichigo….- se escucho decir en un susurro lentamente.

-Inoue?.- dijo el pelinaranja sorprendido por ver a su novia parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La posición en la que se encontraba con la Kuchiki no era muy agradable para ella.

Y el odioso Click se escucho.

Titulo de la foto:

Vistos en el pasillo, nuestro príncipe y la chica nueva abrazados…presenciando desde la primera fila , con una calurosa bienvenida …Orihime Inoue, nuestra dulce princesa…el inicio de una pelea amorosa? O el desenlace de una historia? ….

Konichiwa :D pues ya estamos en el cuarto capítulo (yuhuuu!) primeramente muchas pero muchísimas gracias por sus review como siempre…son los que me motivan a continuar!...encuentro este capitulo tranquilito…tal vez muy largo xD lamento si esta aburrido pero escribía lo primero que se me venia a la mente ahora voy a comenzar con el decimo capitulo de mi otro fic…porque siento que lo he abandonado T-T espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un mínimo el capitulo, me agradaría la idea de que me dijeran algo que les desagrada o quizas algo que les gustaría que pasara, cualquiera de las 2 me parece excelente :) al fin de cuentas este fic es para ustedes, no solo para mi…

Pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Miyuki Kurosaki :D

(kyaaa apareció mi nombre en la historia!)


	5. Chapter 5

_**LAS EXPLICACIONES, MUY IMPORTANTE:**_

Presente.

_Futuro. (esta es la letra cuando se trata de un hecho que va a pasar)_

"pensamientos" ( o incluso esos signos pueden representar recuerdos de lo que alguien dijo cuando la gente esta en el presente, por ejemplo:

"es estupido o que? Que no vio que intento besarlo?"- (esto es pensamiento)

Y recordó aquello.

"nunca los he visto besándose, pero con el simple hecho de verlos agarrados de la mano me pongo celosa_" (_esto es un recuerdo en el presente)

"cuando escuche eso pensé que de seguro no les gustaba hacerlo en publico….ahora comienzo a dudar que es la verdad" (vuelve a ser pensamiento, según yo si se puede entender de cuando se acordaron de algo o es pensamiento)

"_**recuerdos" **_(así es como van a aparecer los recuerdos cuando es algo del futuro, por ejemplo:

_El corazón del Kurosaki se detuvo. _

"_**yo no te quiero…"**_ (Se acordó de algo y es cuando describo cosas del futuro)

Y ahora, recuerdan el primer capitulo? Supongo que si xD al final recuerdan que Rukia encontró una caja de notas? A lo largo de la historia se van a ir mostrando las notas que estaban en la caja. Siempre aparecerá así:

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**y la nota…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La línea de aya arriba representa cambio de presente a futuro y viceversa o simplemente de escena……

_**Una cosa mas**_…en mi historia todos tiene 17 … y cuando son cosas del _**futuro**_ son _**hechos que yo escojo al azar, no tienen orden.**_

Si alguna vez va a ser _**flash back**_ lo voy avisar como cualquier fic poniendo flash back, normalmente los mios son para que vayan _**entrelazando la historia**_, al igual que los _**hechos del futuro son escogidos al azar.**_

Creo que es todo, les parece muy revoltoso? Si es un si la respuesta háganmelo saber Para cambiarlo y que lean mas a gusto.

Ahora…

_**Capitulo 5**_

Velocidad.

Quien diría que Orihime Inoue fuese tan rápida? Corría entre los pasillos de la escuela a todo lo que su cuerpo y mente le permitían, era un intento por escapar de aquello que había visto, la imagen de su novio abrazando a esa chica estaba estancada en su mente junto con la que ambos estaban en el suelo, había sido tan poco el tiempo para que Ichigo buscara a otra? No lo quería ni pensar.

-demonios- murmuro el Kurosaki al mismo tiempo en que soltaba bruscamente a Rukia y se echaba a correr detrás de la pelinaranja, eso estaba completamente mal, tenia 2 buenas razones para preocuparse y esas eran, numero uno, porque la chica lo había llamado "Ichigo" cuando solo lo había hecho en una ocasión anteriormente y dicha ocasión había sido… y numero dos, porque ella nunca se había echado a correr de esa manera, y vaya que si corría rápido.

Y ahora que demonios tenia que hacer Rukia? estaba ahí parada, todavía sin entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido, tal vez la mejor decisión era seguirlos, pero se trataba de una discusión entre novios, ella no tenia nada que ver ahí…error! Pensó ella a la vez en que se ponía a correr detrás de ellos, si ella había provocado esa situación creía que tenia que ver en eso, no? Y ahora maldecía el hecho de haber tardado en tomar la decisión, ambos chicos que se habían adelantado bastante y corrían rápido para su gusto.

Una persecución.

era en lo que se había convertido, Inoue iba hasta delante llevándole unos cuantos metros de distancia al pelinaranja mientras que Kuchiki corría a unos "muchos" metros de distancia de Ichigo, todas las personas en los pasillos lo miraban curiosos, algunos sin saber que era lo que pasaba y otros que gracias a ese "anónimo" mensaje lo suponían un poco.

-Inoue!.- grito el chico haciendo el intento de que se detuviese. La chica lo ignoro mientras seguía corriendo a dirección de la salida de la puerta.- Inoue!.- volvió a gritar el pelinaranja cuando estaban en medio del jardín. Varios estudiantes estaban asomados curiosos a las ventanas, incluso algunos grababan con sus celulares, después de todo nunca habían visto a ellos 2 en una situación parecida, siempre habían sido "la pareja perfecta" que no tenían discusiones.

Y la chica salio de la escuela, a donde se dirigía? Ni ella misma lo sabia, simplemente corría sin fijarse a donde iba. Ignorando los comentarios de 2 de los profesores que estaban en la entrada el Kurosaki paso corriendo seguido por Rukia, con ella si reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerla.

"que demonios!?" pensaba enojada mientras intentaba zafarse de los maestros, pero que injusta era la vida, pero no tanto, porque el Kurosaki se había detenido a poca distancia de ellos…

Se podría llamar suerte a aquello? No, eso no era nada bueno.

A unos metros de distancia de ella, Inoue que corría sin saber a donde había cruzado la calle, pero que idiota! Justamente cuando pasaba un camión de comida.

El pelinaranja sintió como su corazón se detuvo, y la chica se quedo perpleja a mitad de la calle mientras observaba con miedo como el camión estaba apunto de golpearle.

-Ichigo!.- grito a todo pulmón desesperadamente Rukia sin saber porque.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash Back**_

Aquello fue sacado de un sobre y regado en montoncitos en la mesa, estaban completamente solos en su casa, pero aun así estaba nervioso, esa era la primera vez que lo hacían ahí y aunque sabia que su viejo no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas no podía evitar sentir preocupación.

-tranquilízate.- le dijo Kaien mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro a su compañero, el chico simplemente asintió en modo de respuesta.

-dejen de hablar que la comida ya esta lista.- les dijo Setsuna mientras se sentaba al lado del Kurosaki. – vamos chico, eres el mas joven de nosotros, porque no comienzas tu?.-

Setsuna y Kaien tenían 18 años, le ganaban por 4 años al Kurosaki, llevaban algunos meses conociéndose y sin embargo los tres eran conocidos con un sobre nombre de "los 3 reyes" aunque la gente desconocía la apariencia y nombre del Kurosaki, pero era mejor así.

El pelinaranja se acerco al montosito de marihuana que le correspondía, miro hacia en frente justamente donde estaban los retratos de su familia, observo unos instantes la fotografía de su madre y enseguida cubrió con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha el orificio derecho de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba con fuerza.

Libertad.

Eso era lo que sentía con mayor fuerza en ese momento, sin pensarlo 2 veces se volvió a acercar a aquella droga.

-hey hey no te voraces.- le dijo burlesco Setsuna mientras imitaba los movimientos del Kurosaki y se ponía a inhalar.

- cuando dejaras de ser un novato eh?.- le pregunto Kaien con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

El castaño saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendía fuego a lo que parecía un cigarrillo.

-que haces idiota!?.- le grito el Kurosaki a la vez en que intentaba arrebatarle el cigarrillo de sus manos, Setsuna lo puso detrás de si.

-que tiene de malo?.-

-que tiene de malo!? El aroma que deja!, eso tiene de malo estupido, que no recuerdas que mi viejo es doctor!?.-

-solo relájate y no te preocupes, traigo lo necesario para que el olor se vaya en media hora, solo tenemos que usarlo antes de que alguien llegue a tu casa.-

Ichigo lo miro por unos instantes, debía de confiar en él, hasta ahora no le había mentido. Kaien se rió entre dientes mientras volvía a repetir su pregunta, un novato, eso era Ichigo, después de todo aunque llevase meses conociéndolos hasta hace poco había comenzado a hacer aquello.

-quieres probarlo?.- le pregunto Setsuna al Kurosaki después de que Kaien le había regresado el cigarrillo al castaño. El chico lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llevo a su boca. Todo aquello lo relajaba bastante, lo hacia sentir débil, pero era una debilidad que adoraba, y al cabo de un tiempo seguro comenzaría a tener alucinaciones, aquello le resultaba divertido.

-hey Ichigo, toma.- le dijo Setsuna entregándole una caja al Kurosaki.- considéralo como algo por festejar por ser la primera vez en tu casa.- termino por decir cuando el chico abría la caja con torpeza.

-pero esto…-

-es la mejor de todas, solo calienta eso que hay en el frasco, se hará liquido, entonces podrás….-

-no es muy apresurado?.- pregunto Kaien interrumpiendo al castaño mientras al mismo tiempo le daba una calada al canuto.

-solo quiero que disfrute en grade. .-

Una jeringa y un frasquito a su lado, eso era lo que había dentro.

- - - - - - - - - - -

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**te sientes fuerte y olvidas todas las desgracias." **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La chica lloraba en los brazos del pelinaranja, el camionero se había bajado preocupado mientras que los estudiantes de los pisos superiores que habían alcanzado a ver algo miraban con atención. Rukia suspiro, los nervios se habían esfumado y los maestros la habían soltado para irse a ver el estado de los otros 2, y aunque Rukia ya no se sentía nerviosa, aun seguía con un nudo en el estomago, ella desconocía el porque…

Si no fuera por Ichigo, la pelinaranja hubiera sufrido un golpe devastador, el Kurosaki había arriesgado su propia vida hiendo, abrazándola, y aventándose con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar al otro lado, habían caído bruscamente al suelo pero nada le había pasado a la chica puesto a que él se había acomodado de tal manera que el recibiera todo su peso y la caída en si. Ahora su prioridad era tratar de calmarla puesto a que lloraba por la conmoción de haber sufrido casi un accidente.

-tranquila.- le susurraba mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Uno de los maestros se acerco a ellos mientras que el otro hablaba con el camionero.

-Kurosaki, Orihime, se encuentran estables?.-

El pelinaranja asintió mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Inoue a hacerlo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-será mejor tratar esa herida tuya en la enfermería Kurosaki.- le dijo el maestro mientras miraba la sangre escurriendo en su cabeza.

-herida?.- repitió Inoue con la voz llorosa mientras volteaba a ver a su novio a la cara.- Kurosaki-kun!.- le dijo preocupada.

El chico estaba sangrando por la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado en la banqueta, pero aun así no le prestaba atención a ese dolor, había sufrido cosas peores.

-ah, esto? No te preocupes, no es nada grave.- le dijo mientras tocaba su herida y sus dedos se manchaban de sangre. Inoue comenzó a derramar mas lagrimas mientras decía que era su culpa.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo.-

Y era vedad, desde niños cada vez que la protegía por algo de alguna forma u otra terminaba herido, ella siempre se ponía a llorar mas mientras se echaba la culpa mientras que el Kurosaki intentaba convencerla de que estaba bien. El chico sonrió divertido, aquello no cambiaria ni con los pasos de los años.

Al poco rato comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Ichigo…- le llamo la Kuchiki preocupada cuando pasaron a su lado.

El pelinaranja ni si quiera lo volteo a ver.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- escuchaste lo que paso?.-

-no.- contesto sin interés aquel muchacho mientras le prestaba más atención a lo que

estaba haciendo.

-pero como de que no! En donde te has metido? Si se trata del mismo Kurosaki-san y Orihime.-le dijo la chica en forma de reproche.

-has dicho, Kurosaki?.- le pregunto mientras estaba vez, la volteaba a ver dejando de arreglar la costura de su pantalón.

-en que estabas pensando como para no darte cuenta de toda esa gente que salía de los salones? O para no ver que Kurosaki ha salido corriendo detrás de Orihime seguido de esa tipa nueva.-

- no le presto mucha atención a eso, y a la chica a la que te refieres es Kuchiki Rukia?.-

-pues no se como se llama, pero esta en el mismo salón que Kurosaki-san, es una entrometida, si quieres mi opinión.-

-y en donde están ahora?.- le dijo ignorando aquellos comentarios de la Kuchiki.

-supongo que en la enfermería, el pobre de Kurosaki-san regreso con una herida en la cabeza.-

Ishida no dijo nada mas, se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, el maestro aun no había llegado y supuso que estaba entretenido por al parecer aquel incidente que había ocurrido sin que el se diera cuenta.

-hey! No quieres saber lo que paso!?.- le grito su compañera antes de que saliera del salón.

-me enterare por mi cuenta.- contesto el chico.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La enfermera se había marchado después de curar la herida del pelinaranja, se había abierto un poco la cabeza y la sangre había sido exagerada, pero ahora se encontraba bien, tenia una venda en la cabeza y un curita en su cara tapando un raspón.

Rukia estaba fuera de la enfermería, aunque había visto a la enfermera marcharse no se atrevía a entrar, tal vez por que no sabia que decir o porque tenia miedo de que el Kurosaki la culpara de todo aquello, se sentía un poco culpable a decir verdad, después de todo ella había sido la que "interfirió" en la relación de los chicos según las demás personas, por lo tanto, una molestia.

"pero que coño" pensó enojada, ella no tenia nada de culpa en que los demás estudiantes fueran unos chismosos que estaban aburridos de su propias vidas y se entretenían haciendo dramáticas otras.

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Rukia volteo a ver hacia ahí al instante, pero lo único que vio fue a Inoue saliendo rápidamente de ahí con la cabeza agachada, y ahora fue la pelinaranja que la ignoro cuando Rukia intento llamarla. La chica volteo a ver el pasillo por donde se había ido Inoue y después hacia la puerta. Que había ocurrido?, camino despacio y se detuvo en seco.

-hey Ichigo.- le llamo la Kuchiki viendo al Kurosaki sentado en la primera cama, nunca lo había visto tan serio, la chica le volvió a llamar e Ichigo la volvió a ignorar.- idiota! Te estoy hablando a ti!.- le grito mientras se acercaba a él con un aire amenazador, odiaba que la gente le hiciera eso.

-déjame.- le dijo de mala gana antes de que Rukia pudiera tocarlo.

-pasa algo?.- termino por preguntarle después de unos instantes de silencio, se podría decir que Rukia estaba acostumbrada al mal trato por parte del muchacho pero aun así esta vez era un poco diferente, o mas bien, esta vez el chico estaba irritado.

-no.- contesto cortantemente mientras se volteaba a ver a otra dirección que no apuntara hacia la chica.

-como que no pasa nada? Anda idiota, cuéntamelo, creo que merezco saberlo.-

-y que te hace creer eso?.-

-estoy involucrada en esto y además yo…-

-esto no tiene que ver nada contigo.-

-…bueno…pero soy tu amiga, tal vez…-

-amiga?.- le repitió en un tono medio burlesco.- lo siento, pero no te veo como una.-

Y el silencio perduro en ese cuarto, el aire estaba tenso, o por lo menos para Rukia, aquello le había dolido, pero también la había hecho cabrear, estaba bromeando, verdad?.

-déjate de bromas.-

- quien esta diciendo que es una?.- volvió a hablar con aquella áspera voz.

Y de nuevo otro balazo hacia su orgullo, su corazón.

-pero que demo….-

-veo que ya estas bien, Kurosaki.- se escucho decir por detrás de la Kuchiki antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la chica volteo hacia aquella persona asustada, no lo había sentido llegar.

-que cojones quieres Ishida?.- le pregunto Ichigo indiferentemente.

-y vaya que uno es amable y tú no lo eres.-

-eso es lo que menos me importa, hoy es el día de joder o que? Pueden irse, ya han visto que estoy bien, la puerta esta ahí.- dijo en tono glacial.

Rukia ni si quiera se molesto en decir nada, salio del cuarto enojada pero abatida, que le pasaba!? Si antes de que Inoue llegara, en la azotea, le había parecido un poco lindo lo que le había dicho el Kurosaki, lo había visto como un amigo, o quizás, sus sentimientos aguardaban algo mas, pero en ese momento no importaba.

-escucha Kurosaki.- hablo Ishida después de que la chica se fuera al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por la camisa - tienes esa mala costumbre de descargar tu ira hacia los demás cuando traes una bronca, pero mira como le hablaste a ella, ahora vas a decirme que demonios te sucede!?.- le dijo con un tono cabreado mientras le soltaba.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos sentado al borde de la cama mientras miraba al piso.

-Kurosaki…-

-…..-

-hey te…..-

-….me hablo de "eso"…me lo recordó, y eso me hace sentir como una mierda!.-

-…….-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había pasado dos días ya después de ese accidente del carro, los maestros habían tenido bronca con ello, como si no fuera obvio era el chisme principal de la escuela: Kurosaki y Orihime habían tenido problemas! La tipaza nueva es la responsable de seguro!, opinaban todos, y vaya que a Rukia no le estaba hiendo bien, estaba de mal humor, todos en la escuela la estaban tratando como bicho raro.

"como si me importara eso!" y era la verdad, podía ignorarlos, después de todo Kurosaki es el que había dicho:

"_Ignóralos para tu salud, enfrentarlos por nuestro orgullo, sigamos con esto Rukia, me resulta divertido pelear con alguien como tu"_

A si, ese idiota había dicho eso, pero resulto ser un maldito mentiroso! Le había llamado amiga anteriormente y ahora ni si quiera la pelaba y si le hablaba era muy cortante, pero que mucho pueden cambiar las cosas en 3 o 2 días.

Aunque no entendía al Kurosaki, le había dejado de hablar por que pensaba que ella era la culpable de todo?, o tal vez porque Inoue se lo había pedido? lo mas raro fue que después de eso que había ocurrido en la enfermería él e Inoue parecían, según los comentarios que había escuchado de sus ex amigas, mas unidos que nunca, pero podían haber dicho eso con la intención de hacerla enojar a ella, pésimo intento. La única que le hablaba de vez en cuando, era Asahina.

Y bueno, era algo lógico que tu novia te pidiera algo por el estilo, pero que tan difícil era explicarle las cosas? Ichigo al parecer, no había defendido su amistad, pero también era algo lógico que prefiriera el amor de su novia a una amistad que solo había durado unas 2 semanas, Rukia intentaba convencerse de que estaba bien, pero por alguna razón se sentía triste y a la vez, enojada por eso.

Siguió caminado en la biblioteca con esa montaña de libros que no la dejaba ver, no supo con que o como paso, pero se tropezó, y raramente cerca de unas estudiantes de último año.

-quien hijos de ….- estaba diciendo mientras volteaba a esa dirección, pero ya no había nadie, se puso a maldecir todo, maldecía haber cambiado de ciudad, haber entrado a esa escuela, haber conocido al Kurosaki!.

-si yo decía que algunas chicas tienen un léxico muy fluido.- dijo un chico al mismo tiempo en que juntaba el último libro de Rukia y estiraba la mano para que lo tomase.

-claro, también están las que golpean a las personas desconocidas.- contesto la Kuchiki de mala gana, sin voltearlo a ver mientras ponía todos los libros en una mesa.

-veo que no estas de humor, pero si quieres saberlo, esas chicas te metieron el pie, eso me hace pensar que tienes un problema con ellas.-

-no solo con ellas, con casi toda la escuela, por lo tanto deja de hablarme si no quieres acabar jodido.-

-tranquila, yo no soy de esta escuela.-

Y por primera vez, Rukia volteo verlo.

-que demonios!.- grito mientras daba un pequeño salto de sorprendida, la secretaria le llamo la atención, pero ella la ignoro.

-vaya, me creía guapo.-

-no, no, no es eso…es que…-

-estoy demasiado bueno! De eso se trata!.-

-no! Tampoco es eso!.- contesto la chica un poco harta de los comentarios del chico.

-entonces?.-

-te pareces….juraría…que eres hermano de ese estupido.-

Y vaya que si se parecía al Kurosaki, era una versión de él con el pelo mas largo y de otro color, al igual que sus ojos, pero eran casi idénticos!.

-no tengo hermanos hasta donde yo se, pero quien sabe, mi mama era una puta, así que existe la posibilidad, pero bueno, ya tengo que irme.- le dijo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa.

-si no eres de esta escuela porque estas aquí?.-

-estoy buscando a alguien, y vaya que si soy un idiota, si encontrarlo en una biblioteca seria un milagro.-

-tal vez, pueda ayudarte.-

-prefiero encontrarlo solo.- contesto el chico comenzando a caminar, pero a los 3 pasos se detuvo.- por cierto, me llamo Kaien Shiba.-

Y antes de que Rukia pudiera decirle su nombre, el chico se marcho.

-señorita deje de hablar o sálgase de la biblioteca!.- y esta vez, Rukia pudo escucharla, pobre señora, se la había pasado todo el rato regañándola y ella apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Subió las escaleras lentamente, su corazón latía a una velocidad __más rápida que lo común, no sabia porque estaba ahí o cual era su motivo._

_- lo siento…-murmuro la chica preocupada cuando había entrado a la habitación.- lamento haber entrado sin pedir permiso…-_

_Ichigo no contesto nada, se quedo plasmado ahí en el suelo recargado a su cama, estaba solo en la casa, pero cualquiera que viera su cuarto tendría la impresión de que no habitaba nadie, su presencian era como la de un muerto . No había ninguna luz encendida y el desorden era devastador._

_Se acerco a él con mucha cautela, se arrodillo a su altura y lo miro por unos segundos. _

_-lo siento…- volvió a repetir, y es que no sabia que decir en un momento como ese después de que todo aquello había pasado. _

_El kurosaki parecía relajado, únicamente en sus ojos…en sus ojos había una mirada distante, como vacía. La chica levanto su mano e intento levantarle su cabeza para observarlo bien pero antes de eso, su misma mano fue tomada por una del Kurosaki. _

_y entonces cuando Ichigo levanto su cabeza se acerco a ella,__ el peso de su cuerpo fue demasiado como para que la chica lo pudiese y cayeron al suelo, eventualmente, Ichigo arriba de ella. se sintió nerviosa, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran formular una pregunta fueron tomados por los del Kurosaki de una manera desesperada, casi igual de apasional. Una de las manos del pelinaranja comenzó a deslizarse sobre su pecho mientras que la otra se mantenía donde mismo, sujetando la muñeca de la chica. Pero la mano bajo más, hasta llegar a su falda, toco esa pierna bien formada y subió la mano levantándole la falda, llevándola a un poco debajo de sus muslos, el chico comenzó a carisear con ternura en esa área. _

_-pero que…- trato de preguntar cuando se separaron por un instante, pero las caricias de Ichigo solo le hicieron que después de eso sacara un pequeño gemido, era inexperta en esos temas, y a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así con él…_

_Su primera vez._

_Pensó sonrojada. Se trataría de eso? Aquello…estaba bien?._

_-Rukia…- susurro Ichigo. _

_Y entonces sintió un hueco en el estomago. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flash back**_

Kaien observo como lo preparaba, lo hacia diferente de Setsuna, agarraba mucho menos tabaco, solo un pellizco. Lo repartió a lo largo del petillo doblado, abrió un paquetito transparente, saco con el pulgar y el índice un montoncito de marihuana, parecía hierba verdosa seca cortada muy fina. Ichigo esparció la cosa verdosa formando una gruesa capa sobre el tabaco, lo envolvió todo en el papel de fumar, humedeció el borde con la lengua y lo pego para después moldear el cigarrillo.

Prendió el canuto con desesperación, a decir verdad las manos le temblaban mientras hacia todo eso, y no eran nervios, esos ya los había perdido desde hace tiempo, se podría decir que era todo un experto en eso. Le dio la primera calada mientras tumbaba la cabeza hacia atrás y contenía el humo del cigarrillo en sus pulmones por unos segundos.

-hey, deja eso.- le dijo Kaien mientras intentaba arrebatárselo, sinceramente el chico comenzaba a preocuparle.

-no me jodas.- contesto Ichigo de mala gana mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo.- donde chingados esta el estupido de Setsuna!?.-

-y como quieres que lo sepa?.-

-estamos en su departamento, no se supone que viven juntos!?.-

-no soy su niñera.- contesto sin dejar de mirarlo, lo analizo. El pelinaranja se recargo en un mueble mientras volvía a meterse el cigarro a la boca. – y que pasa? A que viniste?.-

-tengo que decirlo?.- pregunto en un tono harto.

Ichigo bajo la mano del cigarrillo, ya lo llevaba a más de la mitad y eso que apenas le había dado unas cuantas caladas.

-de cualquier forma donde esta? Donde la esconden? Tienes que saber, tomare un poco por mi mismo.-

- Setsuna es el que siempre se encarga de eso, yo no lo se, y si lo supiera, no te daría.-

El chico lo volteo a ver cabreado.

-Setsuna siempre me dice que aun tengo dinero, porque no me la darías? Puedo pagar por ella.-

-te has pinchado?.- pregunto en seco.

-esa mierda? Y a ti que te interesa.-

- solo estoy preguntando, yo hace mucho que deje la aguja.-

-claro que no! Aun no pienso probar eso.-

-entonces que quieres?.-

-quiero dejar de temblar! Eso quiero con un coño!.- le grito mientras aventaba las cosas que había en el buró.- ni si quiera puedo escribir, no puedo ir a mi casa porque mi viejo comienza a hacerme miles de preguntas entupidas, la escuela? ella esta ahí y me resulta igual de molesto.- el pelinaranja puso sus manos en el buró y hundió su cabeza en ellas.

-entonces porque simplemente no las dejas?, a comparación tuya, yo estoy comenzando a regularme, es un asco estar encerrado en todo eso, sobre todo si te metes la aguja, mientras mas rápido las dejes tu…-

-que mierda estas diciendo Kaien?.- se escucho decir cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Ahí estaba Setsuna, como siempre, con su cigarrillo en la mano.

-la verdad eso es lo que estoy diciendo.-

-y yo que creía que eras inteligente, porque no le das al chico lo que necesita, no somos amigos?.-

-y justamente es por eso es que lo hago, tiene 14 años y…-

-ahora resulta que te quieres hacer el bueno en la historia, y que importa su edad, tú empezaste igual, igual que yo.-

El kurosaki quería cañarlos, porque sentía que le estaban gritando en su oreja, pero se sentía jodido como para moverse.

-pero mira que clase de familia tiene! No se porque esta aquí si su padre tiene buen empleo y ambas hermanas lo quieren, tu ni si quiera conociste a tus padres y los míos ni se digan!.-

-necesita tener un pasado trágico para entrar a esto? Y que me dices de su madre, ella se murió, que el haga lo que quiera.-

-no sabe lo que hace!.-

-quien eres tu para decírselo?.-

Estaba harto, harto de a lo que llamaba su "amigo" Setsuna, si el pelinaranja seguía con él iba a pudrir su vida entera. Kaien se dirigió a él enojado mientras levantaba el puño, Setsuna era bueno peleando pero estaba colocado, y por lo tanto, sus reflejos eran lentos, no alcanzo a esquivarlo y el puño le dio directo a la cara.

- eres un imbecil!.- grito Kaien mientras volvía a levantar el puño para darle otro golpe, pero cuando el castaño se voltio tenia una pistola en su mano derecha donde antes estaba su cigarrillo. El otro hombre se detuvo en seco con el puño suspendido en el aire.

-entonces porque no te largas si crees eso?.- le pregunto con una áspera voz apuntándole con la pistola.

Y el silencio perduro con un aire tenso. Nadie se movía, Kaien había bajado el puño, pero no dejaba de mirarle enojado. De repente, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo se escucho, ambos voltearon casi al instante con el Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba tendido en el suelo.

-vamos, lárgate, yo me encargo del chico.-

No contesto nada, se dio la vuelta y salio del departamento, sabía donde vivía el Kurosaki, y eso era más que suficiente.

El castaño se acerco a Ichigo mientras aguardaba su pistola cuando la puerta se cerró.

-puedes moverte?.-

-…necesitare ayuda…- contesto débilmente mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba.

-pero mira que no tienes remedio.- dijo divertido Setsuna mientras le tomaba un brazo y lo ponía en su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.- cuantos días llevas fuera de casa?.-

-…3….-

- yo no te voy a echar a comparación de Kaien.-

-esto…Esta bien?.-

-no te entiendo.-

-Kaien es…-

-un idiota, no te preocupes, hace unos años paso algo similar, él volverá como aquella vez.-

Y coloco al Kurosaki en la cama.

-que quieres?.-

-solo dame lo que sea…-

_**Fin del flash back**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Kurosaki-kun!- gritó Inoue felizmente mientras corría hacia él.

- te has tardado un poco.-

-estaba platicando con unas amigas, lo siento.-

-bueno, ya que, ahora podemos irnos?.-

-supongo que si…-

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, como de costumbre, Ichigo cargaba con ambas mochilas.

-hoy no tenias junta con el comité?.- le pregunto Inoue al cabo de unas cuadras.

-no, pero el club de Kendo me entretuvo un buen rato.-

-volvió a pedirte que te unieras a ellos? Porque no lo haces? Eres bueno.-

-si hiciera eso el tiempo ya no me ajustaría para nada.-

-lo dices porque ya no tendrías tiempo para andar conmigo?.-

-no, lo digo porque ni dormirme en la azote podría.-

-ahh Kurosaki-kun no seas tan malo.- le reprocho dulcemente su novia mientras se enganchaba a su brazo. – Hay una película nueva en el cine.-

- ah.- contesto fingiendo desinterés.

-Kurosaki-kun!-

El chico rió entre dientes.

-cuando quieres ir a verla?.- le pregunto al fin de cuentas.

Pasaron por una calle, en la esquina, sin que ellos se fijaran, había un hombre que los veía entretenido.

"pero mira que bien se te dan los cambios" murmuro para si.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**he vivido muchas cosas,**_

_**He cometido varios errores, **_

_**Pero aun así…**_

_**Nunca me había sentido tan estupido en mi vida!"**_

**-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Vaya, el quinto capitulo…paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo publicara, lo encuentro muy molesto pero espero que les guste, después de todo, me esforcé, toda esta semana no tuve acceso al Internet, he estado escribiendo miles de borradores para el capitulo 11 del de _Traición_ y ninguno me gusta! Apenas voy a la mitad del capitulo, pero que diferencia! Si este me lo eché en una mañana, por eso me gusta un poco mas este fic, debo admtir, que me resulta mas divertido escribirlo.

**Regresando REVIEWS!:**

**RukiaxUchiha:** si …yo tambien ya quiero que rompa con la zorra! Me da risa, porque me enoje con este final de capitulo, es demasiado melosa! Y es una perra por lo que hizo….luego veras que xD la verdad es que tardo demasiado actulizando y lo se T-T y eso me pesa, el Internet tiene la culpa! Cuando me quiero poner a escribir me acuerdo de algo y me pongo a buscar cosas, al final, termino apagando la computadora despues de unas horas y sin escribir nada…bueno…espero tus opiniones de este capitulo :)

**Flerasgard****: ** Si! Muerte a Inoue! xD creeme, a lo largo de la historia sufrira y sufrira O.O tambien ganara en pedazos ¬¬ pero sufrira O.O , como le digo a RukiaxUchiha , ya quiero llegar a ese pedazo en la historia cuando pasa algo entre Ichigo y ella!...bueno…espero tus opinioes de este capitulo! Sugerencias!

**corrosive mentor****: **mmm creo que no fue pronto xD lo siento mucho! Pero apenas en una noche se me ocurrieron las cosas y en la mañana me puse a escribir, dicha mañana en que lo publique xD espero que sea de tu agrado :)

**Naoko tendo****: **la verdad es que no considero este capitulo tan emocionante XD y espero que te agrade como lo continue…o que rumbo esta tomando la historia, ah! Me preocupan muchas cosas, y entre ellas, es que sea de su agrado T-T espero que puedas seguir leyendome, me gustan las sugerencias, siempre las tomo en cuenta :)

**la comadreja XDDD****: **yo tambien me revuelvo a la hora de escribir esto, me gusta, pero siempre me resulta difícil pensar que hecho del futuro o pasado voy a poner …y siento que los revuelvo mucho, por eso lo lamento mucho! Al otro fic le subi ya un capitulo, ahora me quede estancada en el prox, lo que amo de este es que lo unico de trabajoso que tiene es pensar que es lo que va a ocurrir en el capitulo, casi siempre termino escribiendo cosas bien diferentes a lo que tenia planeado, pues no se como vayas a considerar este capitulo, pero espero que te guste xD las sugerencias siempre son buenas :D muchas gracias por tu review!

**Anita509****_:** ahh condenados momentos ichirukis! Nunca se me ocurre uno! Y los que tengo son malos, lo admito T-T estoy desesperada por llegar a cierta parte de la historia xD pero eso no es bueno, tengo que aguantarme para escribirlo con muchas ganas, ahorita ichigo y rukia estan teniendo problemas :O maldita zorra de Inoue, el capitulo lo encuentro largo y tal vez enfadoso, pero espero que te guste, me gusta leer sus comentarios, haber si te gusta como continuo….

**Uchiha Katze****: **no fue rapido , verdad? xD odio eso de mi! Debo de aprovechar mas las oportunidades que tenga para escribir _ , la verdad es que no soy buena en los momentos ichirukis, me cuesta trabajo pensar en que hechos del pasado o futuro voy a poner, y me resulta molesto escribir Ichihime xD me cae gorda la tipa, pero bueno, ahí que aguantarse, verdad? Espero que te guste como lo continuación, tus opiniones y sugerencias me ayudan a seguir adelante :)

Nos vemos en el prox capitulo!!

Sera mas pronto…si…estoy segura n.n

(al rato, 5 años despues y apenas publico el 6 xD)


	6. Chapter 6

_**LAS EXPLICACIONES, MUY IMPORTANTE:**_

Presente.

_Futuro. (esta es la letra cuando se trata de un hecho que va a pasar)_

"pensamientos" ( o incluso esos signos pueden representar recuerdos de lo que alguien dijo cuando la gente esta en el presente, por ejemplo:

"es estupido o que? Que no vio que intento besarlo?"- (esto es pensamiento)

Y recordó aquello.

"nunca los he visto besándose, pero con el simple hecho de verlos agarrados de la mano me pongo celosa_" (_esto es un recuerdo en el presente)

"cuando escuche eso pensé que de seguro no les gustaba hacerlo en publico….ahora comienzo a dudar que es la verdad" (vuelve a ser pensamiento, según yo si se puede entender de cuando se acordaron de algo o es pensamiento)

"_**recuerdos" **_(así es como van a aparecer los recuerdos cuando es algo del futuro, por ejemplo:

_El corazón del Kurosaki se detuvo. _

"_**yo no te quiero…"**_ (Se acordó de algo y es cuando describo cosas del futuro)

Y ahora, recuerdan el primer capitulo? Supongo que si xD al final recuerdan que Rukia encontró una caja de notas? A lo largo de la historia se van a ir mostrando las notas que estaban en la caja. Siempre aparecerá así:

De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:

"_**y la nota…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La línea de aya arriba representa cambio de presente a futuro y viceversa o simplemente de escena……

_**Una cosa mas**_…en mi historia todos tiene 17 … y cuando son cosas del _**futuro**_ son _**hechos que yo escojo al azar, no tienen orden.**_

Si alguna vez va a ser _**flash back**_ lo voy avisar como cualquier fic poniendo flash back, normalmente los mios son para que vayan _**entrelazando la historia**_, al igual que los _**hechos del futuro son escogidos al azar.**_

Creo que es todo, les parece muy revoltoso? Si es un si la respuesta háganmelo saber Para cambiarlo y que lean mas a gusto.

Ahora…:D

_**Capitulo 6**_

-excursión?.- repitió uno de los alumnos a la maestra.

-porque no? Se necesita, iremos a las montañas!.- exclamo entusiasmada la profesora con lentes mientras abría un mapa y señalaba el lugar que estaba encerrado en un circulo rojo bastante lejos del punto que decía Karakura.

La miraron como si una loca se tratase. El ambiente estaba de muerte, nadie dijo nada ni reacciono ante esa declaración.

-que demonios les pasa!? Cualquier estudiante normal se emocionaría con esto!.- reprocho la mujer al ver el rostro de sus alumnos.

-montañas? Porque no vamos a otra parte!?.- gritaron algunos inconformes.

-anormales! Estudiantes anormales!.- gritaba la profesora.

-cualquier persona normal sabría que ir a las montañas mientras el clima esta del asco con eso de las lluvias no se antoja.- grito el chico de la esquina.

-Kurosaki Ichigo! Tu no tienes derecho a opinar!.-

-soy parte de la clase! Claro que lo tengo!.-

-en la ultima excursión tu lo arruinaste todo!.-

-que demonios hice!?.-

-estuviste en la cárcel! Tuve que pagar para que te sacaran! El director me dio sermones durante horas y agradezcan que deje salir de nuevo a este grupo!.-

-el hecho de que estuviera ahí fue mera culpa suya! Usted fue la que se emborracho y…-

-calla! Como dije antes, Kurosaki Ichigo no tiene el voto de la palabra.-

-gilipollas.- murmuro Ichigo para si mientras se hundía en su asiento.

Rukia no parecía entender nada, excursión? Montañas? En su vida había ido a una, además, como que Ichigo había estado en la cárcel? Aquello le sorprendió. Miraba la reacción de todos, eran muy contados los que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de alegría o entusiasmo.

-me vale que no quieran ir a las montañas, el camión ya esta pagado y el director dijo que si solo un alumno faltaba no habría otro viaje jamás, además, siempre he querido ir a esas montañas en donde dicen que sus aguas terma…digo, sus paisajes son de las cosas mas maravillosas. Esta excursión es por el bien del conocimiento ecológico!.-

-conocimiento ecológico, como no.-

-te escuche Kurosaki!.-

-pero profesora, usted da literatura, porque iremos a una montaña?.- pregunto Keigo desde su asiento.

-……-

-que tienen que ver las montañas con…-

-bien! alguna otra pregunta!?.- grito la profesora para aplacar la voz de su alumno.

- en donde dormiremos? .- pregunto otro alumno.

-porque todo el mundo me ignora!?.- grito Keigo mientras se escondía en su libro y lloraba.

-hay unas cabañas muy baratas, las cuales ustedes tendrán que pagar de su dinero. –

-queeeeeeeee!?.- reprocharon casi todos los del salón.

-ya esta dicho y decidido! Aquel que falte estará reprobado en mi materia y me asegurare que en las demás también lo estén!.- grito la maestra antes de salir del salón.

-vieja loca.- dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos con el ceño más fruncido que lo normal.

-pues a mi no me parece una mala idea.- le dijo Keigo mientras se volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa plena en su cara. "que cambio de actitud" pensó el Kurosaki. - imaginatelo! Montañas es igual a caminar y caminar es igual a….-

-joderse?.-

- Pechos sudorosos!, chicas cansadas que exclamaran por un hombre macho que las sostenga en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos!.-

- vas a ir Mizuiro?.- pregunto Ichigo ignorando completamente los comentarios de Keigo, quien quería escuchar decir solo estupideces? nadie.

- no quiero reprobar así que si, además, Chad e Ishida también van a ir.-

-ya veo.-

-alguien hágame caso!!.- grito Keigo. Pero siguieron ignorándole.

-que lastima que el grupo de Inoue-san no ira.-

-ahhh.- respondió sin interés el Kurosaki.

-como de que "ahh"? es el grupo de tu novia!.-

-y cual es el problema?.-

-pues que no tendrás la oportunidad de dormir con ella!.-

-dormir!?.- repitió Ichigo con un rubor que se podía notar a mas de 1 Km. de distancia. Dormir con ella? esa palabra cambiaba totalmente en su significado cuando se trataba de tu novia o una mujer. Jamás la había besado en todo el año en que llevaban saliendo y ellos le hablaban de "eso".

-pues si! Es normal que pienses en esas cosas.-

-no creo que vayan a mezclar mujeres con hombres en los cuartos.- trato de excusarse el chico. Ahora veía con alivio que ellos fueran el único grupo que se fuera de viaje.

-quien sabe, un amigo me contó que a veces lo hacen. Si lo hicieran a quien ves como tu compañera?.-

-es obvio que escogería a Kuchiki-san.- comento Ishida mientras se acercaba a ellos y acomodaba sus gafas, había estado escuchando de lo último que estaban hablando y le había parecido interesante.

-que!? Y porque ella!?.- pregunto con enojo el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a èl.

-quien mas podría ser?.-

-es verdad, yo también te imagine con ella, Kuchiki-san y tu hacen bonita pareja.- opino Mizuiro mientras volteaba a ver a la pelinegra.

-hey oigan! Hablar de ello es como insinuarle que traicione a Inoue-chan!.- reprocho Keigo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Ichigo agradeció su intervención.

-ya dejen de joder.- murmuro el Kurosaki mientras se volteaba a ver a la ventana enojado, en ese momento otro maestro entro y les ordeno que se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares.

"_Kuchiki-san y tu hacen bonita pareja"_

E instantáneamente volteo a ver a aquella chica cuando recordó esa frase. Seguía sin entender porque en ese momento había sentido un poco de emoción…pero tenia que ignorarlo, ignorar cualquier tema que se relacionara con ella, el hecho de que había sido su amiga. Cual era el problema? Una promesa era lo único que lo separaba.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-y que dices? Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?.- le pregunto atrevidamente mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-que!?.- reacciono la Kuchiki alterada al escuchar la propuesta del muchacho mientras daba un paso atrás._

_el chico la miro por unos segundos y luego se hecho a reír alegremente, no sabia porque le encantaba turbar a la pelinegra con su presencia o comentarios que él hacia, tal vez porque le gustaba ver sus distintas reacciones y gestos que normalmente era diferente a el de otra mujer .Estaba mas que seguro, Kuchiki Rukia no era como cualquier chica de preparatoria._

_-era una broma.- contesto__ Kaien entre risas. _

_Rukia lo miro con exasperación a la vez en que le lanzaba un buen puñetazo implantado en su frente. No le gustaban los comentarios tan idiotas, o quizás los idiotas, entonces porque le atraía Ichigo? Ah!! Que rara era la vida con ella. _

_-hey!.- se quejo él mientras se sobaba._

_-porque dijiste eso Idiota!?.-_

_-como que porque? Estabas muy distraída y quería que me pusieras atención.-_

_-como sea, a que viniste?.-_

_- pensando en el cabeza de zanahoria?.- le pregunto rápidamente._

_-zanaho…Ichigo!? Ha! como si quisiera hacerlo.-_

_-hablando del rey de roma, mira quien se aproxima.- le murmuro mientras señalaba hacia una dirección, Rukia miro-sin saber muy bien porque- apenada y nerviosa hacia ese rumbo._

_En ese instante el muchacho se hecho a reír de nuevo mientras la chica descubría que había sido otro de sus engaños. Rukia le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación y volvió a levantar el puño para golpearle._

_-solo vas a decir estupideces!?.-_

_-entonces si pensabas en él!.-_

_-que te importa!.- contesto mientras le daba la espalada cabreada.- si vuelves a decir otra tontería me largo!.-_

_-__ te vas a quedar un buen rato.- contesto Kaien con un tono mas grave a la vez en que se recargaba en el árbol y miraba hacia el cielo. _

_La Kuchiki lo volteo a ver de reojo con cierta curiosidad._

_-a que te refieres con eso?.-_

_-te voy a contar algo__, y cuando termine la historia te diré cual es el nombre del protagonista, hasta entonces nada de preguntas.- le dijo y la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza._

_Guardo silencio por unos instantes mientras observaba las ventanas de la preparatoria. Sabia que el protagonista los estaba mirando de lejos desde hace un buen de rato pero no le dijo nada a la Kuchiki. _

_-estoy esperando.- le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo. _

_-… …-_

_-no tengo tu…-_

_-un drogadicto….-_

_-eh?.-_

_-sabes lo que le hacen las drogas a un chico estupido?.-_

_Y en los labios del muchacho se dibujo una sonrisa. El kurosaki los seguía mirando y Kaien lo seguía sabiendo, después de todo, sabía que estaba provocando un solo sentimiento en el pelinaranja._

"_**celos" **_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Kurushitzu Suzaku, Misato Kiyone, Yagami Sayuri…- pronunciaba la profesora la lista de su grupo mientras esperaba que estos respondieran al llamado de su nombre, rezaba en su interior por que ninguno hubiera faltado. – bien! bien! estamos todos! Esto demuestra mi autoridad jojojojo.- exclamo contenta comenzando a reír de esa manera tan ridícula mientras bailaba abrazando su lista y el folleto de aquellas aguas…ejem, perdón, de los paisajes.

-profesora!.- dijo uno de los hombres mientras levantaba la mano para pedir la palabra.

-que pasa?.- contesto la mujer sin dejar de realizar el ritual de la felicidad.

-falta alguien….-

Dejo de bailar, se quedo de puntas petrificada sin cambiar la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, volteo lentamente hacia ese alumno, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y volvió a reír.

-que dices quinto alumno de la lista?.- pregunto aparentemente con un grado de dulzura.

-que se le paso un nombre. Falta alguien –

-a mi? Jojojo, eso no puede ser.-

-si…falta…uno…- dijo el chico nerviosamente mientras se alejaba de ella, presentía lo que pasaría.

-quien demonios me falta?.-pregunto de nuevo con ese tono tan falso mientras se acercaba a él.

-no me apunte con ese chuchillo!.-

- quien es el maldito que falta?.-

-ya le dije que me deje de apuntar con ese cuchillo!.-

-quien es con una mierda!?.- grito esta vez furiosa mientras movía a el cuchillo de un lado a otro. Oh dios! A caso no la dejarían cumplir sus sueños y poder presumirle a su amiga charlotte –que todo lo tenia, dinero, belleza, hombres y hasta un mayordomo llamado Sebastián- que había ido a ese paraíso mucho antes que ella?

-que no se da cuenta?.- comento Rukia sin dejar de chupar su paleta.

-quien!?.- dijo dando una vuelta de 360 grados a su cabeza para mirar a la chica que estaba detrás de ella.

-blasfemia! Blasfemia!.- gritaba un alumno aterrado por el movimiento de exorcismo que había hecho la maestra a la vez en que los demás gritaban.

-Kurosaki…- dijo la Kuchiki.

-ichigooooo!.- termino de decir la maestra con un grito cabreado hacia el aire.

-maestra! Suzaku se desmayó!.- dijo uno de los amigos del pobre chico que había atrevido a romperle la ilusión a la mujer mientras tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. había visto el cuchillo demasiado cerca y su vida tan corta.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ichi-nin! Ichi-nin!.- gritaba yuzu desde afuera del cuarto que seguía manteniendo un 15 en la puerta.

-que?....- contesto el chico pelinaranja con un tono aflojerado desde su cama, era sábado y de seguro era temprano por dios!- pensó enojado.

-tu alarma ha estado sonando desde las 6!.-

-ah…-

-apágala por favor!.-

-ahh…- contesto mientras estiraba su mano y buscaba su reloj, lo encontró y presionó ese botón que se necesitaba, volvió a acomodarse cómodamente en su cama mientras escuchaba los pasos de su pequeña hermana -que después de haberle agradecido -se iba a su cuarto, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

Espera un momento! Se dijo mentalmente mientras abría los ojos. 7 de la mañana? 6? Sábado? Y una serie de palabras mas cruzaron en su mente: "vieja loca, reprobado, excursión".

-demonios!.- grito mientras se levantaba.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-nos vamos a ir sin Ichigo?.- pregunto Kojima mientras se sentaba al lado de Keigo.

-pero que dices? Si Kurosaki esta justamente sentado ahí.- le dijo la maestra mientras señalaba un lugar en el camión.

-pero profesora, ahí no hay nadie.- dijo otros de los alumnos.

-están ciegos? Ahí esta sentado tranquilamente escuchando música.-

-creo que ya entendí el punto.- se murmuro Kojima mientras miraba a la maestra con lastima, al parecer, fingirían que el Kurosaki había ido.

-Ichigo no mirara los pechos sudorosos!.- dijo Keigo mientras colocaba las manos en su pecho y las comenzaba a mover de un lado a otro.

-larguémonos!.- le dijo la profesora al conductor, el señor asintió.

Rukia miro hacia la ventana aburrida, todos tenían pareja de asiento excepto ella, el asiento que la maestra había señalado era el que estaba a su lado, varias chicas o chicos que habían llegado un poco antes de que todos se subieran al camión habían preferido sentarse en un lugar de 2 que ya estaba ocupado que irse con ella y al pasar a su lado la miraban como si fuera poca cosa, como una basura.

Ese trato era algo a lo que se había estado acostumbrado a lo largo de la semana, incluso del mismo Kurosaki. Y de repente vio- a través de su ventana- una melena anaranjada que corría al lado del camión agitando el brazo que tenia libre de un lado a otro.

-Ichigo…-murmuro Rukia. Abrió la boca para gritarle a la maestra lo que el Kurosaki estaba haciendo pero volvió a cerrarla, aquel chico se merecía eso, ella no tenia que preocuparse ni en lo mas mínimo por él, ya no se interesaría de cualquier cosa que él hiciera, jamás en su vida lo volvería a hacer. Saco la revista de su mochila y comenzó a ojearla.

-maestra!.- grito Asahina que estaba 2 asientos delante de la Kuchiki.

-hmp?.- pregunto la mujer sin quitar la vista de un folleto.

-es Kurosaki…-

-Kurosaki esta sentado en su asiento querida.-

-no, Kurosaki-san esta corriendo detrás del camión.-

-hay querida! Pero que imaginación tienes!.- contesto mientras le daba tranquilamente un sorbo a su café.

-pues creo que yo también tengo mucha imaginación profesora, porque yo también lo veo.- dijo Ishida mientras miraba a la ventana y Chad-quien estaba sentado a su lado- asentía con la cabeza.

La maestra escupió bruscamente el líquido que tenia en su boca.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

-no puede reprobarme!.- grito el Kurosaki estando dentro del camión.- llegue tarde pero estoy aquí, nunca especifico nada de la hora!-

-te esperamos durante horas! Hiciste que atrasáramos nuestro viaje.-

-horas? Si son las 7: 30 y el camión se iba a las 7.-

-pero que corriente es tu reloj.-

-déjala Ichigo.- murmuro Keigo mientras trataba de detener a su amigo que miraba a la maestra con intenciones de matarla.

-siéntate y no fastidies mas a tu superior.- le dijo la maestra mientras movía su muñeca de arriba hacia abajo para que se alejara.

No tenia sentido, la miro cabreado,- que bah! Luego lo arreglaría con ella en otro momento- se dijo así mismo mentalmente mientras era soltado por Keigo y Mizuiro.

-en donde te vas a sentar Kurosaki?.- le pregunto Ishida desde su asiento, el Kurosaki estaba al lado suyo.

-todos están ocupados.- contesto mientras examinaba el camión con la mirada.

-eso te pasa por llegar tarde Ichigo, nosotros ya estamos juntos.- le dijo Mizuiro.

-veras los pechos sudorosos! pechos sudorosos! chicas que….- le gritaba Keigo mientras era jalado al interior del camión por Mizuiro.

- creo que necesitas lentes Kurosaki.-

-y eso porque? Los lentes los usan los nerds Ishida.- le dijo divertido.

-ignorare ese comentario por esta vez por que el Karma es infinitamente grande. Kuchiki-san esta sola, que no la ves? Es la última de la otra hilera.

El Kurosaki se quedo estático y miro lentamente hacia donde el chico con lentes le decía con nervios y ansias, y efectivamente descubrió que Rukia tenía lugar para otra persona.

-Ishida…- intento decirle el Kurosaki, el chico con lentes sabia muy bien la situación por la que estaba pasando el pelinaranja y sus razones.

-no querrás sentarte con un nerd y con un gigantón, o si?.- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa. La venganza era dulce.

El chico lo miro con cara de enojo, Ishida y Chad fingieron demencia, suspiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia con la pelinegra, no le gustaba como sonaba eso de que se sentaría al lado de Rukia después de cómo la había estado tratando, ignorándola a decir verdad. Porque demonios no había escuchado el maldito despertador!?

-hey..- le llamo en voz baja cuando se detuvo en su lugar.

Aparentemente Rukia no lo escucho por la música en alto que escuchaba y la distracción de estar leyendo una revista.

-hey…- volvió a llamar el pelinaranja pero esta vez tacándole el hombro, Rukia reacciono asustada y volteo a verlo. Se quito el audífono derecho y puso una cara de pocos amigos.

- que quieres?.- le pregunto cortantemente.

-puedo sentarme?.-

-no.- contesto mientras volvía a poner su mirada en la revista y le daba vuelta, miro el nombre del articulo "los hombres siempre regresan", ha! la ironía de la vida.

-ahh…-murmuro Kurosaki mientras se daba la vuelta.

Y que esperaba? Un trato de rey? Una sonrisa calida mientras le decía que estaba bien?, jamás! Esa actitud jamás seria de la Kuchiki-al menos claro-que estuviera fingiendo.

Pero hacer aquello lo convertiría en un cobarde, estaba perdiendo ante una mujer! Y no es que fuera machista, el hecho es que se trataba de ella y eso lo hacia totalmente diferente.

y ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, jamás en los años que llevaba en vida, había conocido a una persona que lo hiciera -a excepción de su padre- cabrear tan rápido.

-que demonios estoy haciendo ?.- se reclamo así mismo después de haber dado unos pasos lejos del asiento de la Kuchiki.- me vale poco lo que dices! Me voy a sentar donde se me pegue la relegada gana !.- le dijo mientras se plasmaba ahí.

-hey Idiota! ese lugar estaba ocupado!.-

-oh, pues de seguro era tan enano como tu por que ni si quiera me di cuenta de que estaba ahí!.-

-quítate animal!.- le grito mientras lo empujaba, Ichigo se hizo un poco de lado y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba la Kuchiki con eso de que ese lugar estaba ocupado, su trasero estaba aplastando a lo que parecía un peluche.

-que es esa cosa deforme?.- pregunto el Kurosaki mientras sentía como Rukia jalaba del peluche y lo abrazaba una vez que ya había logrado sacarlo.

-la única cosa deforme aquí eres tu! Y este conejo se llama chappy!.-

Ichigo miro al peluche que tenia forma de conejo que hace poco estaba debajo de él por unos segundos y luego tubo la sensación de recordar la voz de la Kuchiki diciéndole-tiempo antes de que dejaran de hablarse- el amor que sentía por ese conejo.

-no te le quedes viendo de esa manera!.-

-da igual si estaba ahí, No pienso quitarme por un estupido conejo!.- le contesto el Kurosaki con la misma potencia en que la Kuchiki le había reclamado.

-quítate de aquí o si no!...-

-o si no que!?.-

-o si no…o si no…- decía Rukia mientras intentaba buscar desesperadamente que decir. Aunque sinceramente no tenia nada con que amenazar al Kurosaki.

-ha! como si pudieras conmigo bolsa de huesos.-

-repite eso cabeza de zanahoria!.-

-bruja!.-

-idiota!.-

-cállense con un demonio!.- grito la maestra desde adelante del camión, todos los voltearon a ver, los chicos se miraron enojados y después apartaron la vista uno del otro, aquello seria un viaje bastante largo y molesto para ellos 2.

-escandalosa…-murmuro el Kurosaki.

-bueno para nada.- le contesto la Kuchiki al igual que el Kurosaki, sin mirarlo.

-- - - - -

-ya viste? Se sentaron juntos.- murmuro en una voz muy baja una chica para que su amiga solo la escuchara.

-no había otro lugar, en donde lo iba a hacer? .-Contesto la chica sin darle importancia pero con una sonrisa bastante complacida en su rostro.

-que pasa? Pareces feliz.-

-simplemente pienso que será….un viaje interesante.- le dijo mientras cerraba su celular y observaba con el reflejo de la pantalla de la cámara el lugar donde estaba el Kurosaki y la Kuchiki.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

-suficiente! me duele el trasero!.- se quejo Keigo mientras se paraba de su asiento y sobaba esa parte.

-Asano-san, deberías sentarte.- le dijo Mizuiro sin quitar la vista a su reproductor.

-deja las formalidades! Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme Asano eh? Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo!. Y porque debería de sentarme? Me duele el trasero!.-

-si no te sientas la maestra te va a regañar, además puede ocurrir un…-

Un sonido raro se esparció por el piso del camión, como si algo se estuviera descomponiendo, quizás el motor? el camión se detuvo en seco y por inercia los alumnos se hicieron hacia delante bruscamente.

-ya llegamos?.- pregunto Chizuru confundida mientras Keigo- que había llegado hasta donde ella estaba sentada- se quejaba de la caída que había tenido.

-lo dudo mucho.- dijo la profesora mientras se paraba para ir con el conductor y conocer el porque de ese brusca parada.

-que demonios pasa?.- pregunto Rukia mas para si misma mientras se quitaba el audífono de su oreja.

-parece que nos detuvimos.- le contesto el Kurosaki Estirando la cabeza para tratar de ver algo.

-no te pregunte a ti.- le dijo fríamente la pelinegra sin mirarlo.

-zorra.- murmuro cabreado y volteándose.

-Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.- se escucho decir en voz alta desde delante por la profesora, todos la voltearon a ver al instante, incluso el Kurosaki y la Kuchiki.- el motor se descompuso….- sentenció con preocupación.

-que!?.- gritaron varios de los alumnos.

-pero, entonces…como vamos a llegar!?.- grito uno de los chicos.

-el conductor o usted tiene idea de donde estamos!?.-

-no se alarmen y déjenme hablar!.- dijo la profesora elevando aun mas la voz, y en ese momento los murmullos que se quejaban se dejaron de escuchar.- el conductor va a tener que llamar a una grúa para que se lleven el camión entonces…-

-y nuestras cosas!?.-

- caminaremos entonces!?.-

-he dicho que guarden silencio!.- y justamente como esperaba, lo volvieron a hacer.- como decía, una grúa va a venir por el camión, el conductor dice que falta alrededor de una hora para llegar al lugar donde nos iba a dejar para que nosotros siguiéramos caminando y…-

-tendremos que caminar mas de 2 Kilómetros y aparte desde donde supuestamente nos dejarían!?.-

-con una mierda! Que se callen! Y si! Creo que es bastante obvio que tendremos que caminar eso!.- aspecto la maestra enojada.- ahora si me dejan! Como les decía…y no te doy la palabra!.- le grito a Keigo quien había levantado la mano para intentar decir algo.- nos llevaremos nuestras cosas y caminaremos hasta las condenadas cabañas y ya que probablemente tendremos que acampar en el bosque antes de llegar a ellas y como ustedes las iban a pagar, ese gasto se quitara y la escuela lo hará.-

-algo bueno tenia que haber…-

-cállate Kurosaki!, ahora bien, quiero que se levanten y tomen sus pertenencias que estamos desperdiciando tiempo!.- les dijo antes de bajarse del camión para decirle al conductor que abría las puertas en donde estaban las maletas de los estudiantes. Todos los chicos se pararon y comenzaron a tomar sus cosas, algunos incluso comenzaron a bajarse.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los alumnos caminaron inquietantemente a los adentros del bosque detrás de la maestra, estaban preocupados, y como no estarlo? Si la mujer no era la persona mas brillante del mundo o la escuela y dudaban de sus capacidades para encontrar el camino a las malditas cabañas, y a decir verdad, conocía ese camino?.

-hey Rukia necesitas ayuda?.- le pregunto el Kurosaki mientras miraba como la Kuchiki, con esfuerzo sobre humano, comenzaba a cargar todas sus cosas.

-no.- contesto cortantemente mientras acomodaba sus maletas para cargarlas mejor.

-3 maletas? No creí que fueras tan vanidosa.-

-no están repletas de ropa y deja de hablarme!.-

La chica nunca había ido a un viaje y mucho menos hacia las montañas, había preparado 2 maletas llenas de objetos contra animales salvajes, brújulas, sogas, y cosas de supervivencia mientras que una maleta para todas sus pertenecías. Cuando ella le había preguntado a su hermano que era lo que se necesitaba en ese tipo de viajes, el hombre le había regalado todo un equipo para escalar montañas junto con algunos libros con títulos un poco perturbadores ("como defenderse ante una violación- y si me violan? Que debería de hacer?- métodos anticonceptivos. ")

-ha! no volveré a ser amable contigo.-

-alguna vez lo has sido? Y quien te esta pidiendo que lo seas?.- le pregunto la Kuchiki con un tono amenazador mientras se volteaba a verlo y se acercaba a el de una manera intimidante.

- he sido mas amable que tu todo el tiempo!.- le contesto, y al igual que ella, acercándose.

- que conceptos tienes por amabilidad Kurosaki? Quizás sus sinónimos en tu diccionario son patán, descortés y vulgar!.-

-entonces nuestros diccionarios coinciden, Porque no he visto que seas lo contrario a esa palabras!.-

-te parece amable ignorar a la gente? No lo creo! .- le dijo con resentimiento antes de darle la espalda e irse a reunir donde estaban los demás.

El chico no la aparto de su mirada, se quedo callado y estático, Rukia tenia la razón. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero tan rápido como hizo ese movimiento la cerró. Que decirle o reprocharle ante algo que era verdad? y sobretodo, ante una verdad que no le gustaba.

Se regaño así mismo mentalmente, porque le había hablado cuando se supone que ya no tenia que hacerlo? Estaba tirando por la ventana el esfuerzo de toda la semana.

-soy un idiota.- murmuro irritado sin moverse de la puerta del camión.

-que bien Kurosaki. El primer paso es la aceptación.- escucho decir detrás suyo, volteo asustado y miro a su amigo con lentes bajar con tranquilidad.

-Ishida…creí que ya no había nadie.-

-por eso admitiste la verdad?.-

-ya cállate.-

- solo olvide mi cuaderno de notas.- contesto mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo, era bastante pequeño.- y escuche la pequeña conversación que tuviste con la Kuchiki. Vaya que si te gano.´

El Kurosaki guardo silencio esperando que su amigo le digiera algo más. Tatsuki y él eran los únicos que conocían bastante bien la situación.

Y sin embargo Ishida no le dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar para llegar a los otros, no planeaba ayudarle esta vez, pensaba que el pelinaranja tenia que ver su error por si mismo.

-te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?.- le dijo sin voltearlo a ver y el pelinaranja lo siguió.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-hija mía!.- grito Isshin con los brazos extendidos al abrir la puerta. Inoue salto asustada mientras era atrapada por los brazos del padre de su novio. Sonrió nerviosamente, es cierto, así era Isshin, había olvidado lo que era que él te abriese la puerta.

-papá! deja a Inoue-chan!.- grito Yuzu detrás de él mientras agitaba una cuchara de cocina.

-viejo pervertido! Que no escuchas? .- le gritó Karin elevando el puño para golpearlo, el padre se quedo en el suelo mientras se sobaba su nuevo chipote en la cabeza.

-pasa Inoue-chan!.- le dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa a la invitada. Orihime contesto "gracias" a la vez en que pasaba y esquivaba el cuerpo del padre que permanecía aun en el suelo.

-Ichi-nin como sabrás no esta en casa pero creí que tu salón también se iba de viaje.-

-ahh no, los únicos que salieron fueron ellos, mi grupo salio cuando yo estaba en Tokio hehe.- contesto la chica mientas se sentaba en la sala.

-entonces si mi hermano no esta porque viniste Orihime-chan?.- pregunto Karin dejando de pisar a su padre para sentarse en la sala también.

-interrumpí algo importante con mi presencia?.-

-no, no, no! No te estoy corriendo, simplemente quería saber.-

-mi Hija siempre es aceptada en esta casa!.- grito Isshin entusiasmado mientras se paraba y se sentaba al lado de Inoue para abrazarla.

-ahh basta! Cuando ichi-nin no esta siempre te comportas así con Orihime-chan!.- grito su hija de pelo negro mientras lo golpeaba antes de que hubiera alcanzado a la chica.

-pero el idiota de Ichigo no me deja abrazarla!- reprocho el padre.

-y como te va a dejar hacerlo! Eres un maldito pervertido!.-

-Ka…- intento decir la pelinaranja para detenerla. Pero Yuzu la interrumpió. Cuando Karin comenzaba a golpear a papá era difícil detenerla, además, cuando Ichigo no estaba en casa, alguien tenia que detener a aquel hombre.

-déjalos así Inoue-chan.- le dijo la pequeña mientras se sentaba a su lado y guardaba silencio.

-yo…este…-

- te sientes sola, verdad? por eso viniste con nosotros.- murmuro Yuzu con amabilidad.

La chica pelinaranja bajo la mirada con un tono de tristeza mientras sonreía.

-entonces…puedo quedarme?.-pregunto en voz baja.

-no tienes que preguntar eso, ya sabes que esta es tu casa, Orihime-chan.- le dijo Karin sin quitar el pie por encima de la cabeza de su padre.

Amaba a la familia Kurosaki. Y de eso no tenia duda. Ellos siempre eran amables.

-haremos una fiesta de pijamas de chicas!.- grito el padre emocionado mientras intentaba nuevamente abrazar a la chica de grandes pechos.

-nunca te cansas! Viejo pervertido!!!.-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuchiki Rukia miraba con asombro los enormes árboles que había en el bosque. La noche estaba a punto de caer y ella estaba hasta las puntas con las energías que le quedaban. Sentía que si daba un paso más se desmayaría de lo cansada que estaba.

Miro hacia al frente y vio al pelinaranja, el chico iba hasta delante de todos y cargaba mas cosas que cuando lo había visto antes de la disputa que habían tenido afuera del camión , al parecer, estaba ayudando a aligerar la carga de algunas de las alumnas.

- me duele todo el cuerpo!.- se quejo una chica mientras caminaba.

-tengo frió!.- se quejo otro.

-hemos caminado por mas de 3 horas!.-

-cuanto falta para llegar!?.-

-y de que creen que estoy hecha yo? Yo también ya estoy cansada y tengo frió! Ni si quiera hemos avanzado la gran cosa.- les grito la maestra deteniéndose en seco para voltear a ver a sus estudiantes, la mayoría lucia demacrados.

-profesora.- murmuro Ishida acercándose a ella.- deberíamos de buscar un lugar estable para acampar, la mayoría ya no puede seguir.-

-ya lo note…aquí no esta mal....hey Kurosaki! Ven y ayúdame a acomodar las cosas para el campamento!.-

-acamparemos aquí?.- pregunto Tatsuki, una de las únicas que seguía estando en un estado normal gracias a su buena condición física.

-así es, tiene algo de malo este lugar?.-

-no yo solo…

-esta bien….Kurosaki apúrate!.-

-ya voy!.- contesto el chico mientras entregaba las pertenencias que no eran suyas a sus compañeras, las chicas rieron como idiotas mientras le agradecían.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-hey Ichigo! Donde pongo esto?.-

-porque me preguntas a mi Tatsuki? Díselo a la maestra.-

-mas que la maestra parece que tu estas a cargo.- contesto la chica mirando hacia dicha mujer quien estaba acostada- entre dormida y despierta- debajo de un árbol.

El chico le señalo un lugar y Tatsuki fue a dejar las cajas que estaba cargando a ese lugar.

-- - - - -

-ya viste a Kuchiki-san?.- murmuro una de las chicas a otra.

-esta sentada sin hacer nada.-

-bueno, aunque nosotras tampoco estamos haciendo nada.-

-es una marimacha no? Debería de estar ayudando.-

-te das cuenta que lleva un peluche consigo?.-

-se ve muy infantil con él.-

-no se como Kurosaki-san pudo haber intentado engañar a Orihime con ella.-

-hasta yo lo haría si tuviera una novia con una cabeza tan hueca.-

-entonces como le gustan a Kurosaki? Sin gracia y marimacha? O buenota pero idiota?.-

-quien sabe…-

-y porque no hacemos las cosas mas divertidas?.-

-a que te refieres con eso?.-

-ya lo veras.-

La chica sonrió y camino unos pasos para quedar en medio del campamento.

-oigan todos!.- comenzó a gritar mientras levantaba las manos y las movía de un lado a otro.

Obtuvo lo que quería, la atención de todos, menos de la maestra, quien se había quedado dormida.

-que pasa?.- pregunto uno de los chicos.

-porque no hacemos una prueba de valor!?.- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa la chica.

-una que?.-

-prueba de valor!.-contesto la chica entusiasmada mientras sus amigas la apoyaban.

-prueba de valor….- repitió Asahina con una voz temblorosa.

-son muy divertidas!.-

-pero que tendríamos que hacer?.-

-son las 8, no? Es temprano y aun así ya no se ve muy bien en el bosque. Puedo escuchar una cascada cerca de aquí supongo que hacia el norte, porque no hacemos equipos de 5 y el primer equipo en llegar a la cascada gana?.-

-y que demuestra de valor hacer eso?.- pregunto Tatsuki sentada a un lado de Ichigo.

-el bosque es muy oscuro y hay muchos animales peligrosos.-

-y si nos perdemos!?- pregunto Keigo asustado.

-aunque Asano-san no haya sonado muy hombre tiene razón.- dijo Mizuiro.

-Cuando vas a dejar las formalidades!? Keigo! Llámame Keigo!.-

-oh vamos! somos de preparatoria, no me creo tan estupida como para perderme!.-

-que bah, yo me apunto!.- grito uno. Y después de ese individuo, varios comenzaron a decir que si, la chica ordeno que se hicieran los equipos y se fue con sus amigas.

-- - - - --

-vas a participar Ichigo?.- le pregunto Tatsuki parándose del suelo.

-supongo que si.-

-en secundaria decías que no te gustaban estos juegos estupidos.-

-estamos en preparatoria.-

-lo que pasa es que no quieres romper tu status de niño genial que hiciste durante estos 3 años.-

-cual status de niño genial!?.-

-si, si, como no.- respondió la chica sin importancia mientras movía su muñeca de arriba hacia abajo- nos faltan 3.- murmuro mientras veía a sus posibles acompañantes, tenían que conseguirlos rápido, la mayoría ya tenia pareja.

-cuando acepte estar en tu equipo?.-

-ah Ishida y Chad vienen hacia acá.-

-hey! Te estoy hablando!.-

-solo nos falta uno….-

El pelinaranja suspiro, que se le podía hacer, sinceramente seguía creyendo que era una estupidez. Miro hacia donde Rukia y justamente como lo esperaba ella ni si quiera se había parado del suelo.

-tranquilo Ichigo, si ella decide participar lo hará con el equipo que ella decida.- le dijo Tatsuki mientras ponía su brazo en su hombro y recargaba todo su peso en el.

-y quien te dijo que estaba preocupado!?.- contesto el chico mientras se quitaba de ahí.

- vaya, yo ni si quiera he dicho nada de eso. Que debería de decirle a Orihime? El cabron de Ichigo la esta engañando!.- murmuro en un tono mordaz.

-que estas…-

-sobre mi cadáver! Entiendes!?.- le grito mientras le daba un golpe antes de irse con Ishida y Chad.

-esa Idiota de Tatsuki…- murmuro el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-- - - - -

- Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!.- grito la chica que había propuesto el juego con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra.-Kuchiki-san!.-

La chica de melena negra miro hacia donde la llamaban, cuando había levantado la cabeza para hacerlo aquella persona ya estaba en frente de ella, se veía que era una chica energética y amable por su apariencia, e instantáneamente odio la sonrisa simpática de la chica. pero que engañada vivió la Kuchiki en ese momento.

-que?.- pregunto secamente volviendo la vista hacia el suelo para seguir jugando con la tierra.

-estas de acuerdo?.-

-con que?.-

-con lo que dije, con lo de la prueba de valor.-

-prueba de valor?.- repitió sin entender mientras la miraba al rostro, al parecer había estado demasiado entrada en pensar lo molesto que era haber conocido al Kurosaki. Porque de repente aquel chico tan idiota siempre ocupaba sus malditos pensamientos de una manera u otra!?

-si! Haremos equipos y el primero en llegar a la cascada gana! Y como dice su nombre, es una prueba para probar tu coraje ante situaciones criticas como veras es de noche y pues estamos en un bosque.-

-ahh..-

-nunca habías participado en una?.- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-no.-

-que mala suerte, son muy divertidas!. Kuchiki-san, porque no te metes a nuestro equipo? Parece que los demás ya los tienen completos y a nosotras nos falta una, seria perfecto!.-

Rukia la miro extrañada, aquella chica solo le había hablado en una ocasión cuando estaba con el Kurosaki y a decir verdad, había sido igual de amigable.

-….-

-vamos Kuchiki-san!.- le dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaba a ella.

-que tengo que hacer?.-

Aquella chica grito emocionada mientras la abrazaba y llamaba a las demás para que se reunieran con ella. Las chicas se acercaron y le regalaron una amble sonrisa a la pelinegra. A Rukia en cierta manera le olía mal todo eso, porque de repente eran tan amigables cuando antes ni la pelaban? Seria que ella comenzaba a darles lastima? Si lo era así quitaría ese pensamiento tan absurdo de sus cabezas. .

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirnos! No te preocupes, nosotras conocemos el camino.- le dijo la chica después de haber anunciado que el juego comenzaba y todos se marchaban con sus equipos.

Rukia asintió y se dio la vuelta, odiaba ir hasta atrás así que ella iba hasta adelante.

Senna, que así se llamaba la chica que había comenzado con todo eso, intercambio miradas con sus amigas, todas sabían que hacer.

-- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - --- - - - -

-mira la maldita brújula! Mírala!.- Le grito el pelinaranja al de lentes mientras todos se detenían, a decir verdad habían estado caminado por- sabe cuanto tiempo -y ninguna vez había visto a Ishida usarla. Todo aquello lo estaba comenzando a poner de malas, porque había sido tan estupido y había acepto?

-ya te dije que no la necesitamos Kurosaki, tengo un sentido de la orientación sumamente alto, puedo llegar hasta donde sea sin necesidad de ese artefacto a diferencia de ti.- contesto el muchacho mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

- es mas seguro si la usamos, si no la quieres usar entonces dámela a mi! Prefiero ser yo el que este al mando..-

-ahh Ichigo, deja de fastidiar! Estas haciendo que me duela la cabeza!.- le grito la única chica del equipo mientras se recargaba a un árbol. Al final solo habían quedado ella, Ishida, Chad e Ichigo en un solo equipo.

-solo dame la maldita brújula!. –

-aunque te la diera dudo mucho que la supieras usar.-

-la cascada esta hacia el norte y no siento que vayamos en esa dirección, no se supone que ya deberíamos de haber llegado?.-

Ishida no dijo ni hizo nada, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, ni los gritos mal hablados del Kurosaki lo detuvieron. El pelinaranja suspiro enojado y junto con los otros 2 lo siguieron.

Ichigo murmuraba y después se callaba, parecía desesperado por terminar todo aquello. Y vaya que había sido Idiota por no hacerle caso a Tatsuki, parecía que seguían sin gustarles ese tipo de actividades.

Chad…pues que podemos decir, era Chad, caminaba silencioso y de vez en cuando hacia un comentario.

Los demás habían llegado ya a la meta? Ellos serian los últimos? Y que mierda importaba eso!?- pensó de repente el pelinaranja.

Tatsuki iba atenta ante cualquier peligro que pudiera pasar, miraba hacia todos los lados e intentaba memorizar los aspectos del camino por si se perdían, y de repente, la chica se detuvo en seco.

-que ocurre, Tatsuki?.- le pregunto el pelinaranja cuando paso a su lado.

La muchacha de melena corta no contesto nada, se quedo estática mirando un cierto punto del suelo. Ichigo la llamaba, pero ella aparentemente no le hacia caso.

-hey...Ishida…- murmuro de repente.

-que?.-

-si tienes ese sentido de la orientación tan genial…entonces…porque estoy viendo exactamente la misma roca que la vez en que nos paramos?.-

-estas segura de que es la misma?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-claro de que estoy segura! Hasta tiene la marca de mi trasero por haberme sentado en ella!.- le grito al chico mientras lo tomaba de su camisa y lo sacudía bruscamente.

-Tal vez te estas confundiendo y….-

-ves ese escarabajo muerto al lado de la roca!? Pues ya estaba ahí! No me estoy confundiendo!!.-

-eso significa que hemos estado caminando en círculos?.- pregunto Chad sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

- a la mierda contigo Ishida! Te dije que usaras la maldita Brújula!.- grito el pelinaranja.

Ishida se alejo de Tatsuki y acomodo lentamente su camisa que estaba ligeramente arrugada por las manos de la chica, cuando termino, no dijo nada y se quedo estático.

-espera….- murmuro Chad de repente.-…Ishida…no me digas que tu…-

El chico de lentes asintió con lentitud.

-que?.- pregunto el Kurosaki desesperado por el silencio repentino de los 2 muchachos.

-no trajiste la brújula contigo.- termino de decir el alto.

-que tu hiciste que!?.- dijo Tatsuki cabreada.

-ahora si lo mato!.- grito Ichigo mientras se acercaba a él con toda la intención de golpearlo.

-tu...Maldito!! …Esa tipa pregunto si todos tenían brújulas antes de irse y tu asentiste cuando lo hizo!!.- le dijo Tatsuki acercándose a él con el mismo aire de muerte que el Kurosaki.

-deténganse…- les decía Chad mientras sostenía a ambos chicos que querían acabar con la existencia del de lentes.

-suéltame Chad!.- gritaban los 2 mientras intentaban sacarse al gigantón para ir a cumplir su cometido.

-la agresividad no va a ayudar en nada.-

-me hará sentir bien matar a este cabron.- murmuraba la chica mientras movía sus dedos y en su cara se posaba un rostro maligno.

Una sonrisa acompaño el rostro del Uryu. Los 3 se callaron y lo miraron detenidamente, parecía que el chico se reía en lo bajo.

-que te causa tanta gracia Idiota!?.- le dijo el Kurosaki.

-no sabes que por tu culpa vamos a morir!?.- termino de decir la chica elevando su voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-si…tal vez no traje la brújula como pensé que lo había hecho pero….-

-pero que!?.- gritaron los 2 que estaban cabreados al unísono.

-tengo un plan B.-

- plan B?.- repitió Sado mirando al chico.

-será un mapa? Sogas?.- preguntaba Tatsuki con un tono de esperanza e ilusión mientras juntaba sus manos y se acercaba con rapidez al chico.

-de que nos sirve las sogas?.- le dijo Ichigo sin entender la repentina confianza que le daba Tatsuki a sus palabras.

-podríamos matarte con ellas.-

-ha! inténtalo! Dudo mucho que pudieras hacerlo!.-

-puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos....-

-cual es el plan B?.- pregunto el gigante mientras los otros 2 se le peleaban.

Ishida no dijo nada, volvió a quedarse estático, pero esta vez con la cabeza en bajo mientras tomaba sus lentes, es decir, su habitual pose cuando iba a decir algo sumamente importante.

-espera….- murmuro Chad de repente.-…Ishida…no me digas que tu…-

El chico de lentes asintió con lentitud.

-ya cállate!.- le grito al final el Kurosaki a la chica.- y ahora que!?.- pregunto cabreado el chico viendo de nuevo que los otros 2 se quedaban en silencio.

-el plan B? cual es el plan B Ishida!?.- pregunto Tatsuki posándose al lado del Kurosaki.

-solo dijiste lo del plan B para que sonara genial?.- termino de decir Chad.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo hostil, casi perfecto. Todos miraban a Ishida e Ishida los miraba a ellos. El sonido de un grillo comenzó a sonar, Kurosaki miro hacia el suelo, parecía contenerse, como si intentara tranquilizarse así mismo en su interior de no matar al de lentes en ese mismo instante, Tatsuki respiraba fuertemente, Chad simplemente estaba cañado.

-entonces…no hay ningún plan B…- murmuro la chica con unos ojos vacíos que miraban hacia la nada.

-te voy…te voy…te voy a….con una MIERDA!!! A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE DECIR **** PARA SONAR GENIAL!? TE VOY **** EN TU **** Y TE VA A DOLER HASTA **** MALDITO ***.- grito el Kurosaki con un elevado grado de enojo, Chad lo detenía con fuerza mientras el chico se movía frenéticamente.

Toda era la culpa de Ishida!, no! Era su culpa por haber aceptado, no! Mejor dicho, era la culpa de la maestra por poner esas absurdas reglas al que faltara al maldito viaje. Si se hubiera quedado dormido, hubiera fingido que estaba enfermo no estaría ahí como un idiota caminando en el bosque!.

-entonces estamos…- dijo Chad sin soltar al pelinaranja.

-no lo digas!.- le grito Tatsuki interrumpiéndolo.

-**********.- gritaba el chico de melena naranja.

-puede que …- murmuro el chico con el lentes.

-no lo digas!!.- volvió a gritar Tatsuki hacia el cielo mientras se tapaba los oídos, no quería escuchar aquella palabra que mas odiaba en el mundo cuando estaba en un bosque.

-- - - - --- - - - --- - - - ---

-voy a morir devorado por un oso, un león, pie grande ahhhhh sin haber besado a una chica!? .-

-Asano-san, en el bosque no hay leones.- contesto Mizuiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-da igual! Todos moriremos por algo!.-

Los otros 3 chicos no decían nada, y ellos que tenían de culpa que la brújula no sirviera o no pudieran alcanzar a escuchar una cascada? Esto apestaba por donde lo vieras! Ni si quieran conocían el camino. Keigo ya se imagina al Kurosaki y los demás en la meta, que enojo! El quería ganarles! De seguro ellos eran el único equipo que estaba en su estado- pensaba Mizuiro.

-no puedo creer que estemos…-

-- - - - --- - - - --- - - - ---

-PERDIDAS!?.- gritaron asustadas las chicas que iban con senna y la Kuchiki.

un bosque al que nunca habían ido, una cascada a la que dudaban de su existencia, sin comida o mapa que las pudiera guiar, sin recordar el rumbo hacia el campamento donde la maestra seguía dormida tranquilamente debajo de un árbol, sin un maldito celular que los pudiera ayudar porque obviamente no había señal.

"Jodidos"- palabra que los describía a la perfección en ese momento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hola a todos XDD**

**Kyaaa por fin el sexto capitulo, lo escribí entre el viernes y el sábado, es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en mi vida de escribir un fanfic y a decir verdad es…aburrido .______. **

**XDDD**

**O por lo menos esta decente (háganme creer eso por favor T-T) o tal vez lo encuentro normal porque no tiene dramatismo o cosas asi XD lamento mis intentos de que los personajes se apeguen a sus personalidades en la serie. Escribir estos capítulos del viaje me va a gustar bastante porque sucederán cosas XD ….**

**Agradesco demasiado los reviews :3 waaa son tan bonitos leerlos ^^ como siempre me disculpo mucho por la tardanza!!! Aaa es que (al igual como siempre XD) termine escribiendo algo que estaba fuera de lo que imaginaba. **

Kari-chan17; Uchiha Katze; suskyUchiha; CieloRosa; Anita509; Naoko tendo; Paoooo…espero que les guste ( se les haga decente) el capitulo :3 Hahaha yo se que a veces parece Ichihime( a veces? xD) pero …ya verán…(dios me ayude XDD) también a mi una de las cosas que mas me gusta de bleach es el ichiruki(simplemente hermoso)…bueno..

**De nuevo muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman su tiempo leyendo esto! (las mensadas de una chiquilla XD) cuídense! Nos veremos! (eso me recuerda a Ney González XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_y si un árbol se cayera en el bosque_

_Crees que alguien lo escucharía?"_

- Perdidos.- murmuro la chica sin darle crédito a sus propias palabras. Hasta ese momento de su vida, desde que era niña, siempre había odiado las historias que le contaba su abuelito en los que los estudiantes/viajeros/turistas se perdían en el bosque ya sea por viaje o diversión, y de algo ella siempre estaba segura, todas esas historias tenían una cosa en común: un final infeliz, en pocas palabras, muertos…

-como es que paso?.- pregunto Ishida con aire seco y desprevenido. no era tan ingenuo y era listo, que le había sucedido como para acabar ahí en el bosque perdido con 3 personas que mientras una estaba en shock, otra gritaba y la restante permanecía en silencio.

-como es que paso?.- Repitió el pelinaranja con enojo y desesperación -tu puta culpa! ahí está la explicación!.-

-no culpas a los demás por tus errores Kurosaki.-

-quien fue el que fingió conocer el camino!?.-

-ustedes fueron los que me siguieron.-

-tu dijiste que tenias tus malditos instintos de la orientación!-

-no podemos confiar en lo que la gente dice todo el tiempo, o es que tu lo haces?.-

-deja de ser marica y acepta que esto es tu maldita culpa! además, porque viniste a este viaje sin ni si quiera eres de nuestro salón!.-

-pasaba por ahí cuando la maestra lo estaba anunciando y me pareció una interesante idea.-

-con una mierda! cállense!.- grito la chica cabreada hacia ellos 2. No la dejaban pensar con claridad, despejar su mente e imaginar cómo sería su muerte en el bosque, por lo menos deberían de dejarla vivir sus últimos días felices, maldita sea porque tenia que ser virgen!?

-y tú que no estabas muy traumada como para hablar?- pregunto el Kurosaki con una totalidad de ironía y enfado. -

-se dice que los estados de bloqueo duran…-

-me vale**** lo que digas! cuando vas a dejar de decir idioteces?.- le grito al de lentes mas cabreado que antes el pelinaranja , cuando admitiría que había sido su culpa?.

-deja de gritar maldita sea!.-

-tu también estas gritando Tatsuki!.

-porque es la única manera en que me haces caso!.

- porque no ******.-

-******-

-*******-

Sado los observo con detalle, era bastante curioso ver a aquellas 3 personas tratando de llamarse la atención entre si cuando los tres estaban hablando y diciendo cosas sin sentido al mismo tiempo. Era verdad, estaban perdidos, pero aquello no podía resultar tan mal o si? de seguro y encontraban el camino de vuelta o la aclamada cascada.

-el musgo crece del lado norte….- se dijo así mismo Ishida mientras se arrodillaba para ver un árbol. –o era del sur?.-

-Ishida.- llamo Chad sin conseguir su atención.

-oh genial! en este árbol crecen de los 2 lados!.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-y si quiero ir al baño?.- se quejo una de las chicas asustada por lo que vivía. se abrazaba asi misma y se rehusaba a moverse de donde estaba, no le agradaba nada de eso, hubiera preferido dejar en paz a la Kuchiki, total nadie le hablaba y eso era suficiente, y ahora de seguro comenzarían a romper el hielo porque ellas lo habían hecho primero por su "causa" noble, como le había llamado Senna.

-yo veo baños en todas partes.- contesto la más baja, llámese Rukia, que estaba al lado de senna .

-donde está la cascada Senna-san!? Dijiste que ya habías venido aquí una vez!.- grito otra de las chicas

- la gente comete errores de vez en cuando.-

-habías venido antes?.- pregunto la Kuchiki con tranquilidad, aunque, no se supone que eso se llamaba trampa por ser el equipo con conocimiento aparente de la cascada?.

- era muy niña, yo estoy segura de que por aquí había una cascada.-

-tú misma lo has dicho, hace varios años atrás, puede que ya no esté ahí.- murmuro la misma que se había quejado por lo del baño.

-me estas llamando vieja?.-

-no lo estoy haciendo! simplemente digo que puede que no esté ahí.-

-mejor sigamos caminando, con suerte damos hacia la cascada.- dijo la Kuchiki dándose la vuelta, cada minuto que desperdiciaban platicando era un minuto más que la noche se extendía y junto con ella la oscuridad más profunda en el bosque. miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que las demás la seguían y comenzó de nuevo la andanza.

-tss…tss… Senna.- murmuro en voz baja la chica que ahora estaba del lado de ella, lejos de Rukia.

-qué?.- respondió ella en un tono casi inaudible.

-que vamos a hacer?.-

-de qué?.-

-lo de Kuchiki.- respondió la chica en un tono más alto. Miro hacia adelante con mucha rapidez tratando de asegurar que la llamada no había escuchado su nombre y después de sentir que nadie se había percatado de la plática volvió a voltear su cabeza hacia su amiga –me refiero a lo del plan.- continuo.

-tu solo espera, te darás cuenta cuando será la señal.-

-pero estamos realmente pérdidas.-

-que Kuchiki se pierda sola y encuentre su propio camino, el chiste es darle un pequeño susto, puede que se vea muy brava pero esto a cualquiera lo preocuparía.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vamos a morir devorados!.- grito el chico castaño como loco apuntando con su dedo hacia el suelo.

-estás seguro de que era un animal no identificado?.-

-tenia garras y espuma en la boca! podía matar a cualquiera con su mirada.-

-no podemos pasar la noche encima de un árbol.- murmuro Mizuiro mientras se acomodaba en otra posición en las ramas de aquel árbol donde junto con Asano y los otros estaban trepados- según Keigo- protegiéndose de un animal que solo él había visto, desde cuando le hacían caso al castaño?.

-baja tu si quieres! pero de esa manera nos darás oportunidad de que se entretenga contigo mientras nosotros corremos.-

-era muy grande?.- pregunto otro.

-no lo se…solo vi sus garras y sus ojos, no te parece suficiente!?.-

-seguro y estas exagerando, llevamos una hora aquí y se está haciendo cada vez mas tarde.- dijo Mizuiro, y comenzó a bajar lentamente del árbol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Las raíces de una árbol le habían servido como cama, que podía decir? había tenido un sueño bonito y había dormido bien porque estaba cansada. Visualizo la imagen de sus alumnos alrededor de una fogata cantando canciones en su mente y sonrió pensando en la comida, estiro los brazos y taño sus ojos con suavidad.

….

Limpio sus lentes y los taño de nuevo.

….

Lo hizo por tercera vez de una manera brusca y brutal mientras miraba hacia los alrededores con desesperación.

Y en ese momento, su grito de una desamparada y enojada profesora de un grupo de segundo de preparatoria se escuchó.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Uryu se arrodillo con lentitud, tomo un palo seco de buen tamaño y dos ramas resistentes más pequeñas que el otro, coloco el palo en medio y coloco las ramas entre sus 2 manos y en seguida comenzó a frotar de una manera frenética.

Los otros tres chicos lo miraron en silencio como bicho raro sin comprender las acciones del chico, entendían que intentaba encender una fogata, pero sabían que hacerlo de esa manera lo llevaría más tiempo, porque simplemente no lo hacía con un encendedor?

-fui un boy scout en mi infancia, se mas de supervivencia que cualquiera de ustedes.- se excuso el de lentes antes de que alguien le hiciera un comentario y en seguida abrió la cartera para demostrar sus medallas y banderas que caían del objeto en una larga fila junto con las fotos de un Ishida al lado de una rana, un Ishida al lado de otro niño que peleaba con otro, y un Ishida en un charco. Un niño siempre sonriente.

-pero que niño tan feo.- murmuro el Kurosaki cuando todos se habían acercado a ver los símbolos.

-significa que dormiremos aquí?.- pregunto la única mujer mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba al chico de lentes hacer lo suyo.

- será mejor si esperamos a que sea de mañana, veremos mejor el camino.-

-pero dejamos a la profesora sola.-

-nuestras cosas están ahí, no creo que se alarme.-

-que no crees que se alarme? se despierta y sus alumnos no están ahí, cual crees que sea su reacción? yo digo que sigamos puede que seamos el único equipo perdido.- comento el Kurosaki inconforme por la decisión.

-no creo que se vayan a ir sin nosotros.-

- ah! y todo gracias a quien?.- continuo el chico haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo.- al estúpido de Ishida y sus ideas, miren nada mas lo que esta haciendo!.- exclamo mientras señalaba al de lentes con un dedo.

-todos me lo van a agradecer en las noches de frio.- contesto indignado y le dio la espalda a su amigo para continuar con su labor.

-noches? no pienso quedarme a dormir en un lugar así durante mucho tiempo!.- se quejo la chica.

-a la mierda con todo esto! encontrare el camino solo.-

-cuanto crees que te dure las baterías te tu linterna Kurosaki?.- pregunto el chico mientras se volteaba a ver a Ichigo, quien se veía más que dispuesto a tomar el camino por el que habían llegado. – cuanto tiempo crees que le tomaría a un animal salvaje devorarte? cuales son las posibilidades de que encuentres a otro equipo? dímelo…Kurosaki.- agrego colocando la luz de la linterna en su cara.

-prefiero esas opciones, se escuchan más tentadoras que quedarme aquí contigo.-

-piensas abandonar a tu buen amigo Chad quien lo ha dado todo por ti durante mucho tiempo, a una inocente y frágil mujer junto con un chico que intenta iluminar tu cerebro?.-

-inocente y frágil? Tatsuki no es ninguna de las dos, o será que también estás hablando de ti mismo?.-

-repite eso animal…- le dijo la chica cabreada mientras levantaba lentamente el puño hacia al Kurosaki.

-una ardilla!.-

-ardilla?.- Repitió el pelinaranja mientras boletaba a los lados.- quien dijo eso?.-

y todos los presentes lo negaron con la cabeza.

-nos va a matar! vamos a morir!.- volvieron a escuchar gritar por la misma voz.

El sonido se acercaba, pareciese que la persona estaba corriendo, los ruidos de las ramas rompiéndose y de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose.

-eh?.- murmuraron todos al mismo tiempo volteando hacia el lugar de donde se aproximaba la voz.

-corran!.- volvieron a escuchar exclamar por la misma voz.

- es una maldita ardilla! que te va a hacer!?.- escucharon decir por otra.

-Asano-san deja de correr!.- grito otro.

y de repente, un silencio dio su lugar entre los 4. Keigo? otras voces? ardilla? otro equipo! Dios en verdad existía!.

Ichigo abrió la boca para comenzar a gritarles que ellos estaban cerca pero todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

Toma uno, ichigo coloco sus manos extendidas al lado de sus labios para amplificar su voz.

Toma dos, Keigo saliendo de un matorral con lágrimas en los ojos.

Toma tres, Ishida levantando las manos porque había logrado hacer el fuego.

Toma cuatro, Keigo cayendo con su atuendo mojado encima de las pequeñas llamas.

Toma seis, oh pobre fogata.

-…. …..-

-Keigo?.-

-Ichigo!.-

-Mizuiro!.-

-Tatsuki!.-

-Chad!.-

-Ishida?...- pronuncio con miedo el castaño por la expresión en el rostro del de lentes.

-mi fogata…-dijo el chico con enojo bajando la cabeza.

-mejor aléjate de ahí.- aconsejo el pelinaranja y Keigo lo obedeció.

………. ……… ……….

-y bien? .- pregunto Tatsuki cuando todos se habían sentado en circulo

-si, estamos bien.- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa.

-me refiero a porque están aquí Idiota!.-

-no es obvio? corríamos por nuestra vida.-

-corrían de una ardilla.-

-una muy fea.-

-en realidad es una historia larga.- dijo Mizuiro mientras juntaba sus manos y las frotaba, el viento comenzaba a dar un poco de frio. Miró a la chica y continuo.-Asano-san vio algo extraño y nos hizo trepar a un árbol, pasaron algunas cosas y después lo tuvimos que seguir por lo de la ardilla.-

-eso no explica nada.-

-no querrán escuchar todo o si?.-

-eso no importa ahora, el problema es que nosotros estamos perdidos.- pronuncio el chico pelinaranja con la paciencia a punto de terminarse, todo aquello lo estaba poniendo peor que como estaba antes, frunció mas el ceño y miro hacia Keigo.- y ustedes?.-

-que coincidencia!.-contesto el chico alegre.

-entonces no somos los únicos.- dijo Chad y miro hacia Ishida quien seguía-al lado del circulo que habían formado.- intentando encender una fogata.

-y que se les ocurrió a ustedes?.- pregunto Mizuiro.

-esperar hasta la mañana y ver que pasa.-

-entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo.- dijo otro chico del equipo de Asano.

-al caso, porque Keigo esta mojado?.- pregunto Ichigo mirando la ropa sucia del chico castaño.

-es otra larga historia, Keigo se cayó en un charco.- contesto Mizuiro de nuevo.

-eso de nuevo no es otra larga historia.- dijo la única mujer entre todos.

El chico pelinaranja se paro del suelo y se coloco en medio del círculo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y cuando la saco tenía una cajita entre sus manos, tomo unas cuantas hojas secas y las coloco en medio de tres rocas que estaban acomodadas ahí.

-que estás haciendo?.- pregunto Keigo observando los movimientos del Kurosaki.

-encendiendo una fogata.- y aventó un cerillo encendido hacia las hojas, en cuestiones de segundos, el fuego se hizo.

Ishida había volteado su cabeza lentamente cuando había escuchado pronunciar al Kurosaki "fogata", lo miro cabreado por unos segundos a la vez en que rompía una ramita. Siguió frotando las ramas con más potencia, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-Hey Ishida! deja esa mierda que estás haciendo! seré bueno y te dejare venir de nuestro lado .- grito el pelinaranja divertido.

Pero el otro chico desistió.

-Ishi…-

-Déjelo Ichigo…- interrumpió Chad colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.- ves su espalda?.-

-eh?.-

-es la espalda de un hombre al que le han herido el orgullo…-

--------------------------------------------------------------

-mi tobillo!.- grito con dolor Senna cayendo al suelo sentada y apretando con su mano el lugar donde le dolía.

-te duele mucho?.- pregunto una de sus amigas mientras se arrodillaba hacia ella junto con las demás- a excepción de la Kuchiki- que se acercaban para observar el daño.

-no puedo caminar…-

-será mejor si descansamos un poco.- dijo otra de las chicas.

-no.- contesto la de menor estatura y todas la voltearon a ver.- está muy oscuro, no vamos a descansar, vamos a esperar a que se haga de mañana.-

-quieres decir que dormiremos aquí?.-

-es lo mejor que podemos hacer, en la mañana veremos mejor y si tenemos suerte su dolor ya se habrá bajado.-

La chica que estaba en el suelo coloco ambas manos en su cara y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, las demás se callaron y voltearon verla asustadas, a caso la chica lloraba del dolor?.

-lo siento…- murmuro entre lagrimas.

-porque?.- pregunto la Kuchiki creyendo que la chica se disculpaba por haberse lastimado.

-yo fui la que propuso este cosa ridícula de la prueba de valor…-

-no sabías que esto iba a suceder Senna-chan.- murmuro Asahina.

-…de seguro…de seguro y nosotras somos las únicas que faltan.- dijo entre chillidos, era bastante difícil entender lo que intentaba decir. Asahina se acerco y comenzó a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza.

-y si es así que importa?.- aspecto la Kuchiki sin importancia.- prefiero salir viva a ganar en como tú la has llamado "una ridícula prueba de valor". a ti solo se te ocurrió algo divertido y los demás lo aceptaron, no es tu culpa.-

-Ku…Kuchiki-san…-

-solo digo lo que pienso.-

El silencio permaneció entre ellas, fueron tan solo algunos segundos en los que el sonido de los grillos se apodero del momento hasta que las tripas de Senna emitieron ruidos raros, las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron y la Kuchiki esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de gracia.

-quieres comer algo?.- pregunto la chica a la que estaba con el tobillo lastimado.

-eso sería muy amable de tu parte, a decir verdad…si tengo un poco de hambre.-

-bien, buscare algo cerca de aquí.- termino de decir la Kuchiki y se dio media vuelta con la linterna aun encendida para ir en busca de aquello que había prometido. Consideraba a las demás un poco "huecas" para realizar aquel labor, además, Senna había sido amable con ella durante toda la trayectoria que habían estado juntas, no es que la considerase especial ni nada por el estilo.

-ve con cuidado Kuchiki-san!.- grito Senna con un tono de agradecida.

Las demás no dijeron nada, Asahina se paro y alcanzo a la Kuchiki cuando había dado solo algunos pasos de distancia de donde estaban las demás.

-te dije que ella siempre se quiere hacer la buena.- le susurro al oído una de las chicas que estaba de su lado a Senna, su amiga no dijo nada, miro sin interés aparente la escena desde el suelo.

-Kuchiki-san!.- le grito la llamada Asahina.

Rukia se detuvo y miro hacia donde la chica esperando a que esta llegara.

-que?.- le pregunto a la chica cuando ya estaba a su lado, su intención no había sido sonar cortante, eso era algo que le salía con naturalidad, parte de su personalidad.

-yo…solo quiero decirte…bueno, a decir verdad, primero…estas ayudando y eso me…-

-piensas que es raro porque soy una persona que intentó arrebatarle el novio a Inoue?.- pregunto la chica en seco mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-no…No es nada de…- tartamudeaba, la mirada de la Kuchiki era pesada.

-en primer lugar, yo nunca intente hacer eso pero no tengo la culpa que culpen a cualquiera de algo asi por ser amiga de ese idiota, en segundo, no te preocupes, puedo entender porque dejaste de hablarme, hacerlo era como tirar tu reputación a la basura, y en tercero…solo estoy ayudando a Senna porque fue amable conmigo, ella me pidió que me uniera a su equipo y solo estoy respondiéndole, eso es todo.-

y la Kuchiki siguió con su camino.

No había podido decir nada, no la había dejado hablar, Kuchiki le había dicho quizás todo lo que pensaba, entonces, aquello lo interpretaba como un "no quiero que me pidas perdón". Pero era "lo siento" la palabra adecuada que decirle?.

-nos ahorro el trabajo, sin necesidad de inventar una excusa para que se alejara de nosotras! .- escuchó decir Asahina cuando se había acercado a las otras.

-No sabía que fueras tan buena actuando Senna.-

-y como no lo iba a ser? si cuando hay obras en la escuela Senna-chan siempre obtiene el papel protagónico.-

-es de noche…- murmuro preocupada la chica que había llegado con ellas.

-y? dinos algo que no sepamos- contesto Senna mientras se paraba como si nada y sacudía su falda.

-pues…creo que es muy peligroso... no deberíamos de dejar a Kuchiki-san sola…-

-si sentiste lastima por ella no es nuestra culpa! tu sabias lo que sucedería desde un principio y hasta ayudaste diciendo "no sabías que esto iba a suceder Senna-chan".- dijo la chica esto último mientras fingía la dulce voz de Asahina y rehacía su coleta con su listón rojizo.

-pero…no estamos siendo muy exageradas?.-

- Kurosaki-san dejo de hablarle a la chica por alguna razón no?, y yo siento que esa razón fue porque Orihime-san se lo pidió, han de tener sus buenas razones, Kuchiki no es de fiar.- dijo otra de las chicas.

-últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la foto del festival, la foto en la que se están abrazando y porque se están abrazando casi un carro mata a Orihime, que otra cosa quieres de prueba?.-

-pudieron ser malentendidos! existe también la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.- dijo la chica tratando de defender, sin comprender muy bien porque, a Rukia, quizás si la veía como una amiga aunque le hubiera hablado por poco tiempo.

-mejor cállate Asahina, a ti también te gusta Kurosaki-san, solo estamos eliminando competencia.-

-entonces porque no se odian entre si?.-

-Esa tipa no conoce nuestras reglas, ninguna se podía hacer amiga de Kurosaki-kun! ninguna podía hablarle al menos que hubiera otra chica con ella! nadie podía pedir que saliera con ella inocentemente al menos que Orihime no estuviera! ninguna la respeto!.-

–si quieres quedarte quédate, pero no nos metas a nosotras en la explicación que le vayas a dar a la Kuchiki del porque nosotras ya no estamos-

La chica de pelos morados se dio la vuelta con aire de arrogancia y elegancia mientras las demás la seguían, Asahina permaneció sin moverse de su lugar, miro el camino por donde Rukia se había ido y volteo a ver el camino por el que veía las espaldas con aquellas chicas que se había juntado para la prueba de valor, en ese momento se arrepentía de no haberse ido con sus amigas, que seguramente, también se encontraban perdidas.

Miró de nuevo ambos caminos.

"_tirar tu reputación a la basura"_

"lo siento" susurro, y siguió a las demás.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash Back **_

-apaga ese maldito teléfono!.- grito Setsuna cabreado desde el suelo después de haberle dado un trago a su botella de tequila. Era la tercera vez que el celular del Kurosaki sonaba.

-por lo menos te has fijado quien está llamando?.- pregunto el otro chico que estaba hundido en la silla de la mesa del comedor.

Ichigo le respondió a Kaien negándoselo con la cabeza, se paro lentamente del sofá y saco el celular de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla y su rostro no expreso ninguna emoción aparente. El aparato dejo de sonar y el Kurosaki se acerco a la puerta con lentitud, sus reflejos se volvían lentos una vez que el efecto de la droga le bajaba.

-vas a salir?.- pregunto el muchacho que no estaba bebiendo tequila.

El pelinaranja giro la chapa y empujo la puerta, eran departamentos baratos y viejos y la puerta solía atorarse, solo se necesitaba el empujón para abrirla. Volteo a verlo y no le respondió, bastaba una mirada para contestarle.

Kaien miró la puerta cerrarse y escucho el cuerpo de una persona derrumbarse al piso, sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en Setsuna. El chico de cabellos castaños, casi dorados, estaba con los brazos y piernas extendidas completamente borracho. Suspiro con pesadez y lo miro con una expresión de aburrimiento, aquella escena era algo bastante común de ver.

-el de afuera es un idiota.- le dijo Kaien a Setsuna.

-ya lo sé.- contesto con dificultad.

-y tú, un caso perdido.- termino de decir el chico mientras se acercaba a la mesa y recargaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-as de ser un santo.-

-ni pienses que te voy a llevar a tu cuarto, maldito borracho.- contesto el chico con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

…. …… …… …..

Kurosaki camino dos pasos y luego se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta llegar al piso para sentarse, pasaron algunos segundos y justo como lo esperaba su celular volvió a sonar. Presiono la tecla que se necesitaba y lo acerco al oído.

-Kurosaki-kun- murmuro aquella voz en el teléfono.

Inoue se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se comunicaba con él desde hace 2 semanas ya que ese era el tiempo en que había faltado a la escuela, se había enterado - al ir a su casa- que el chico no había aparecido ahí desde hace 4 días y sin embargo, el padre no parecía preocupado, era todo lo contrario, estaba contento porque era la primera vez en que su hijo no llegaba a casa, -"ya volverá, solo está viviendo la vida! son jóvenes aun! hasta yo pase esa etapa de la rebeldía."- contestaba confiado sin ninguna preocupación.

Y sin embargo, la chica quería hablar con él. Se preocupaba, solo quería saber cómo estaba su mejor amigo, su ex vecino, aquel joven por el que llevaba años enamorada.

-lamento haberte llamado tan tarde, son las 2 cierto?…estoy interrumpiendo algo?.- pregunto con nerviosismo.

El chico no dijo nada, el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, aquello solo hizo dudar a Orihime.

-como has estado? estás enfermo? han estado dejando mucha tarea y los exámenes se acercan! prometiste que estudiaríamos juntos, lo recuerdas?.-

Fingir la alegría siempre le funcionaba, era buena para ello, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con el Kurosaki. y sin embargo, obtuvo el mismo resultado, que pasaba con el chico? porque no le decía nada?.

-Ku...Kurosaki-kun…ocurre algo?.-pregunto sumamente preocupada y afligida, su corazón no dejaba de latir a un ritmo fuera de lo normal, aquella conversación no estaba hiendo como ella lo había planeado una hora antes de que le llamara.

-… ….-

-…. ….-

- Kuro…- intento pronunciar, pero él no la dejo.

- no hables tan tarde si solo son idioteces lo que vas a decir, nos vemos.-murmuro sin ningún sentimiento, lo que Inoue tomo como frialdad.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera y aun así no causo ninguna conmoción en su ser, solo le había dicho la verdad, eso es todo, podía llegar a decir "te odio" a su propia familia, golpear a un extraño por estar cabreado, que bah! la gente cambia con las drogas, algunos se vuelven violentos, otros se mantienen calmados, otros son una combinación de ambos!. Que importaba una chiquilla?.

Kurosaki guardo su teléfono y enseguida la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros suyos se abrió.

-iré con Mikami un rato, cuida de Setsuna, no deja de quejarse que quiere más tequila.- le dijo Kaien antes de marcharse.

El chico se quedo sentado sin hacer otra cosa más que fumar una buena peta. El mundo y él eran dos universos completamente distintos.

Inoue no dejo de mirar el mismo punto, la chica apenas había podido moverse unos cuantos centímetros. Con el teléfono aun en el oído. La expresión de su rostro fue cambiando poco a poco junto con la mano que bajaba lentamente el teléfono, contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos y no las dejo caer hasta presionar el botón. Lloró en silencio por un buen rato.

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

"_muchas personas buscan un remedio para sus problemas,_

_¿Qué tal si el único que yo encontré era nocivo y destructivo?_

_y aun así, una vez un yonqui me pregunto: ¿Por qué te drogas si eres tan joven?_

_-por la misma razón que tu- le conteste. _

_Que estúpida pregunta, no me imagino a qué edad habrá comenzado él. _

_Puede que perjudique. _

_Pero a caso existe otra cosa que haga el recuerdo de aquella persona tan real?_

_**Fin del flash Back.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

-maldita sea! yo sabía que tenía que haber trabajado en guardería! estos muchachos me van a matar! sus padres me colgaran! oh si señores, lamento dar la mala noticia que el camión cayó a un barranco y yo fui la única sobreviviente, así es, no solo pasa en las películas. La buena noticia es que ya no tendrán que pagar la educación de sus hijos!.- rio como loca de si misma y de la situación, corrió por los alrededores mientras lo hacía, y cuando su risa dejo de escucharse vino el llanto desesperado.- mis alumnos se me van a morir en el bosque… antes de que yo baña a esa aguas termales maldita sea!!!!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas la profesora mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro, ¿a caso podría empeorar? se pregunto a sí misma con angustia, y en ese mismo momento la primer gota de lluvia cayó sobre rostro. .

--------------------------------------------------------------

-oh genial! ahora está lloviendo!.- dijo con sarcasmo uno de los chicos del equipo de Mizuiro.

El fuego de la fogata no tardo mucho para que se apagase, y aunque todos se movieron para refugiarse bajo un árbol él único que no lo hizo fue Ishida. la vida era cruel con él en esos momentos, justo cuando había logrado encenderla había comenzado a llover.

-hey Ichigo.- llamo la chica que estaba sola con Kurosaki bajo un mismo árbol. el muchacho respondió con un leve sonido sin dejar de mirar al cielo, Tatsuki sabía que no le gustaba la lluvia. – hace tiempo…hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.-

-y porque no lo has hecho? o es que será…una declaración? lo siento Tatsuki, no eres mi tipo.-

-idiota! no es una declaración! no sé si lo has notado pero soy la mejor amiga de tu novia, como sea, bueno, algo así es de lo que quiero preguntarte ,pero no he tenido la oportunidad perfecta.-

-y te parece perfecto cuando nos estamos refugiando bajo un árbol por la lluvia perdidos en un bosque desconocido? no terminas de sorprenderme.-

-es perfecta porque sé que nadie nos va a interrumpir…ni escuchar.-

El chico la volteo a ver y no aparto la mirada de ella, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera distraerse de la lluvia serviría, la lluvia siempre traía recuerdos consigo, memorias que él mismo se había dedicado tiempo atrás a eliminar.

-es…sobre aquel día…y justamente sobre Inoue.-

-que quieres saber?.- pregunto molesto, dejo de mirarla y se concentro en un punto fijo del árbol que estaba frente de él, la muchacha de melena corta había entendido el cambio de humor tan repentino de su amigo, no le había llegado de sorpresa el hecho que se enojase.

- ver aquella cajetilla de fósforos me hizo recordar lo que ocurrió en tercero de secundaria y…-

-creo que ya hemos hablado de esto.- le dijo en voz baja.

"vete directo al grano" pensó Tatsuki mientras miraba de reojo al chico cabreado.

-no quiero hablar del hecho que hicieras todo aquello, si no del día en que regresaste a la escuela, el mismo día en que te dije que ella había estado faltando desde el accidente de su hermano.-

El aire en ese momento se hizo pesado, tan pesado que el Kurosaki sentía que apenas podía respirar, aquel día, exactamente después de dos semanas de la muerte se Sora, había hecho dos promesas así mismo.

¿Por qué las promesas eran tan importantes en su vida? porque había jurado que jamás volvería a romperlas, lo había hecho tiempo atrás con "esa" persona, se había ganado el odio eterno y su muerte.

Cerró los ojos y aguardo por aquella pregunta. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, recordaba aquello con suma tristeza y lamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-pero que raro… si yo recuerdo que estaban aquí.- murmuro la chica de ojos violetas mirando hacia los lados con preocupación.

Camino algunos metros más sin dejar de buscarlas hasta donde la luz de su linterna le permitiera mirar, volteo a ver su reloj "las diez", y levanto la mirada para seguir buscándolas.

hizo cuentas mentalmente y se dio cuenta de que llevaba media hora exactamente desde que había salido a buscar la comida, se juraba así misma que no se había alejado demasiado de donde ellas estaban, había permaneció caminando por senderos que no pudiera olvidar.

y acaso los había olvidado? había perjurado seguido los rasguños que le daba a los arboles con una pequeña navaja para no confundirse, cual había sido su equivocación? quizás marcharse sola? si ella lo había hecho porque las otras estaban "huecas" de la cabeza, y si ella se había perdido significa que ella también lo estaba? jamás! Se dijo así misma y siguió buscando.

¿Qué podía ser peor en ese momento? el hecho de que no encontrara a sus compañeras? o el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo mientras caminaba en un bosque desconocido?, estar sola nunca le había molestado, pero había dos factores que hacían que ese pensamiento cambiara completamente, y eso eran, lo desconocido y la oscuridad. Un bosque al que nunca había visitado, ella no sabía nada de ello! la noche, la lluvia, los truenos….

Y sintió desesperación, los escalofríos aumentaron, la odiaba, la odiaba. Como odiaba la oscuridad cuando estaba sola!

Intento a comenzar a eliminar cualquier pensamiento que le recordara que caminaba entre lo desconocido y lo obscuro, intento concentrar su mente en solo objetivo, y aquel era encontrar el camino de regreso a hacia donde estaba la maestra, las demás ya no importaban, no desperdiciaría su tiempo buscando algo que por sí mismo también podría buscar su propia solución.

Caminó a un paso más rápido, casi trotando, no lograba quitarse la ansiedad ni las pulsaciones que se hacían mas rápidas cada segundo, de repente un dolor punzante se apodero de la planta de su pie, cayó al suelo con brusquedad sin alcanzar a interponer los brazos para amortiguar el golpe.

Abrió los ojos mientras sentía que un delgado hilo de sangre comenzaba a escurrirle desde su frente, se había cortado, nada grave. Miró a su zapato y descubrió cual era el problema, se había encajado hasta al fondo un buen pedazo de vidrio. Hizo una tremenda hueca de dolor mientras dirigía una mano hacia su pie.

Sus tenis eran bastantes viejos y maltratados, por esa misma razón los había llevado puestos, planeaba que esa fuera su última puesta pero jamás pensó que sería por algo así.

Estiro la mano para alcanzar la linterna que estaba apagada en frente de ella, presionó el botón necesario y…no encendía! que le sucedía al maldito artefacto?

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no era por el aire que causaba frio a su piel mojada y sucia, ni por la herida que recién comenzaba a sangrar.

-maldita sea!.- grito con desesperación y enojo.

Miedo. Porque el miedo se apodera de las personas tan fácilmente?

----------------------------------------------------------------- - - -

-no les parece increíble que hayamos encontrado el camino a la mitad de un bosque desconocido en la medianoche y caminando entre la lluvia?.- pregunto Keigo. Pero todos lo ignoraron.

-mis queridos alumnos! gracias a dios!.- gritaba la profesora mientras abrazaba en uno en uno a cada de uno de su pupilos con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz. Veía con exageración que se hubiera preocupado casi al borde del desmayo por no encontrar ninguna excusa decente que dar hacia sus padres por la "muerte de sus hijos", ellos había regresado solos! que milagro que 43 alumnos hubieran regresado!

Senna se disculpa con cada uno de los equipos que había salido a la prueba de valor por su imprudencia, ninguno parecía resentido con la chica, consideraban que había sido culpa de ellos mismos el desagradable hecho que había pasado esa noche.

-estamos completamente mojados.- murmuro la chica que seguía con el Kurosaki y los otros cerca de ella debajo de un árbol mientras veía a sus compañeros realizar distintas cosas.

-tómalo como tu ducha.- contesto Mizuiro recargándose en un árbol.

-parece que la lluvia no se va a calmar.- dijo Ishida, y miro hacia el Kurosaki para analizarlo.

Callado y tenso, así estaba el chico pelinaranja.

-ha estado así desde hace un buen rato.- susurro Chad al muchacho con lentes.-para ser exactos, desde que Tatsuki estuvo platicando con él.-

-y ahora que tendrá ese idiota?.-

-Kurosaki-san!.- llamo una chica de melena morada mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa. – lo siento mucho! en verdad lo siento mucho!.- le decía mientras juntaba sus manos y bajaba la cabeza.

El chico la miro asustado por unos segundos, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Estaba demasiado distraído.

-no importa.- contesto apartando la mirada de su persona y posándola en cualquier otro punto.

-como que no importa!? Después de todo de lo que te quejaste y no importa!? y tu niña bonita, quien dijo que con solo disculparse con este idiota quedarías perdonada del resto de nosotros?.- le dijo la chica de melena corta mientras agitaba el puño y se acercaba.

-no, no! también a todos ustedes! solo estaba empezando con él! ah! en la cara no por favor!.- exclamaba Senna con rapidez mientras miraba con temor el puño de su compañera.

-no creo que Senna-san tiene la culpa y hasta tú misma lo dijiste hace unas horas Tatsuki-chan.-le dijo Mizuiro con intención de calmar a la chica.

-alguien sabe donde esta Kuchiki Rukia?.- escucharon gritar por la profesora hasta la quinta vez, la maestra pasaba lista de sus alumnos para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran.- Kuchiki Rukia!.- volvió a gritar.

y esta vez el Kurosaki levanto la mirada hacia con ella.

-ahorita que lo pienso…no he visto a Kuchiki-san.- murmuro Ishida para sí mismo, mismo comentario que alcanzaron a oír el resto de sus amigos.

-todavía no ha llegado?.- pregunto otro alumno de por ahí.

-mejor dicho, ella estaba participando? ni me había dado cuenta!.- dijo otra a su grupo de amigas.

- creí que se había quedado aquí.-

-yo ni si quiera me acorde ella.-

-no tiene amigos, como alguien se va acordar de ella?.-

-si es ella nada importante se ha perdido.-murmuro una mientras reía con sus amigas.

-en que grupo estaba Kuchiki-san?.- pregunto de nuevo la maestra en voz más alta para cañar los murmullos.

-en el nuestro…- dijo una voz temblorosa con nerviosismo.

Y todos voltearon hacia Asahina.

----------------------------------------------------------------- - - -

_**flash back **_

-cuál es tu nombre chico?.- pregunto el muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras se acercaba al herido cuerpo del pelinaranja que estaba en el suelo.

-y a ti que mierda te importa eso?.- contesto el Kurosaki mientras escupía sangre, sin levantarse.

-ha! a si es como agradeces a tus salvadores? se nota que eres orgulloso, eh?.- pregunto el chico que estaba sentado en uno de los otros cuerpos regados por la calle mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Había sido una gran pelea, y si no fuera por la ayuda de esos dos extraños el Kurosaki en esos momentos quizás hasta se encontraría al borde la muerte, le habían llegado de montonero, mas de 20 contra 1. Eso era injusto! pero acaso le importaba eso a las pandillas?

-tranquilo, no planeamos decir esa estupidez de que queremos conocer el nombre de la persona a a la que vamos a matar o algo por el estilo.- le dijo el mismo muchacho que le había preguntado su nombre con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-tarado! así no se dice! la persona que va a vencer le dice su nombre a su contrincante para que por lo menos conozca el nombre de aquel que lo mató.- le corrigió Kaien mientras se paraba e iba hacia con ellos.

-porque siempre haces ver mis frases cool como una mierda!.-

-porque eres un estúpido! ya te dije que pienses antes de hablar!.-

-como si tu lo hicieras!.-

Ichigo los miro extrañado, cuantos años tendrían aquellos dos hombres? 18? quizás 19? eso en ese momento quizás no importaba, lo que era importante era el hecho de que aquellos dos extraños le habían ayudado sin razón alguna, él era de las únicas personas que hacia eso de vez en cuando.

Intento levantarse y un dolor se apodero de sus costillas, no, de todo su cuerpo, había quedado completamente lastimado. Se dejo caer lo poco que se había levantado y escuchó como el chico que se parecía a él le hablaba.

-y tu muchacho! que no has escuchado? te hemos preguntado cuál es tu nombre!.- Kaien lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo más.-y como una cosa como tu cree que va a poder contra esos tipos? qué demonios les hiciste eh?.-

-quizás yo no digo cosas inteligentes pero tú no tienes tacto con las personas.- le dijo Setsuna mientras miraba la expresión del Kurosaki quien parecía confundido.- no ves que tanto golpe no lo deja pensar con claridad!.-

-entonces es un marica busca pleito!.-

-repite lo que has dicho cabron!.- le grito el Kurosaki mientras se recargaba con todas sus fuerzas a la pared.

-entonces solo escuchas lo que quieres eh?.-

-porque tendría que identificarme con personas como ustedes?.-

-Porque te hemos salvado el trasero.- le dijo Setsuna mientras se recargaba en el poste de luz.- cuántos años tienes chico?.-

El Kurosaki suspiro y cerró los ojos, aquellos hombres tenían la razón después de todo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…14 años…secundaria mashiba.- abrió los ojos y miro la cara de sorpresa del muchacho castaño.

-vaya, vaya, hasta yo he escuchado de este chico Kaien!.- expresó Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-ahh.- pronuncio su amigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-yo no, pero me vale mierda si has oído hablar de él o no! mira chico, yo soy Kaien y este inútil a mi lado es Setsuna, eso es lo único que necesitas saber por ahora, por donde vives?.-

-no fuiste un niño normal o que idiota? que nunca te enseñaron que no debes de dar esa información a extraños.- le dijo Setsuna mientras le daba un golpe a la cabeza a su amigo.

Kurosaki se volvió a quedar cañado mientras observaba como los otros dos hombres se peleaban de nuevo por una estupidez. Por alguna razón no sintió ningún peligro en ellos, quizás por su actitud tan confiada.

Intento levantarse de nuevo y el intento volvió a ser en vano, los otros 2 chicos se callaron y lo miraron al instante.

-eres un idiota o qué? como crees que vas poder levantarte tu solo.- le dijo Kaien y Setsuna tomo el brazo del Kurosaki y lo poso alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a levantarse. El chico pelinaranja acepto la ayuda del castaño.

-hey cabeza de zanahoria, nos vas a deber una.- murmuro el otro mientras se posaba en el otro brazo del chico y le ayudaba a caminar.

Ichigo no dijo nada, dejaría que aquellos dos le ayudaran, aquellos muchachos no le molestaban, transmitían cierta confianza que el pelinaranja no podría ignorar, una confianza como por la que había sentido con Sado la vez en que lo había conocido.

Frunció mas su ceño y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras escuchaba las idioteces de los otros dos.

. . . .. …………..

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

_Los seres humanos cometen errores. _

_Las apariencias engañan._

_He aquí la primera pregunta que me hago a mi mismo: _

_Qué demonios estoy escribiendo!? _

----------------------------------------------------------------- - - -

Las chicas que estaban en el grupo de Senna se miraron entre sí con preocupación y luego le lanzaron una mirada suplicante hacia la líder de su grupo, quien seguía del lado de Kurosaki.

-donde está Kuchiki?.- le pregunto la maestra a la chica nerviosa.

-profesora!.- llamo Senna, cualquiera que la veía juraba que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, trago saliva y prosiguió.- estaba en nuestro equipo…Kuchiki-san…estaba con nosotras!.- le dijo con angustia en su voz y en su mirar.

-bien, y en donde está ahora?.-

Guardo silencio por unos instantes, eso le agregaba dramatismo a la escena y ello lo sabía, ese era su objetivo, sonar lo más convincente posible, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que le dijeran, ella siempre sabría que responderles.

Bajo la cabeza y sonrió para sí misma. Al fin de cuentas, a quien le creerían? a Kuchiki o a ella? la respuesta era bastante obvia

-ella…se separo de nosotras.- pronuncio con dificultad, tratando de verse como si las lagrimas no la dejaran.-nosotras, intentamos detenerla...pero ella se rehusó, dijo que éramos unas idiotas y se marchó diciendo que ella encontraría el camino por si sola…-

-porque no lo dijiste antes!?- le regañó la profesora.

-creí que ella estaría aquí! creí que estaría entre todos nosotros y podría disculparme con ella profesora!.-

La chica de melena morada levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, la maestra la observó por unos segundos, suspiro cansada y miro el reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

-las doce…- pronuncio bajo leyendo la hora. –Iremos en la mañana, en cuanto el sol aparezca.-

-a donde?.- pregunto un alumno confundido.

-a buscar a Kuchiki a donde más!? Hay un guardabosques cerca de aquí según el mapa, iremos todos en equipos a buscarla, eso es todo, que tangan buenas noches.- murmuro y se sentó en un árbol cerrando los ojos.

-iremos a buscarla…- repitió una chica con tono de reproche.- como si me importa que ella este perdida!.-

-yo voy a fingir que lo voy a hacer, por mi que se muera en el bosque.-

-tanto así la detestas?.-

-es una expresión, esa chica simplemente no me cae bien desde que me contaste lo de Kurosaki-san y Orihime-san.-

-además simplemente llego y quiso meterse con los populares! como si cualquiera pudiera hacer algo así! es una atrevida.-

-es como si yo de repente llegara y le hablara bien a Kurosaki-san.-

-te dije que era una zorra.-

-me agrada que este sola en el bosque y por eso felicito a Senna, pero que nosotros tengamos que ir a buscarla?.-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque Senna parecía muy preocupada.-

-esa chica no rompe ni un plato!.-

-después de Inoue es muy famosa entre los chicos.-

-dicen que andaba quedando con Kurosaki.-

-que boberías! si el año pasado en cuanto entramos ellos 2 ya eran novios, acuérdate que a partir de ahí , Kurosaki-san el chico malo anti-social de secundaria, se convirtió en lo que es ahora.-

-ahhhh! me da coraje! como no nos dimos cuenta de su sensualidad en secundaria!.-

-se la pasaba solo, que no lo recuerdas? la única que le hablaba era Orihime-san y porque eran amigos desde la infancia, aunque no lo entiendo, desde en tercero fue cuando ya no asistía ni si quiera a una clase.-

-y tu como sabes tanto?.-

-si te gusta realmente una persona quieres saber todo sobre ella!.-

Ambas chicas miraron hacia los demás, pareciese que ninguno del salón estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, había sus excepciones, pero era la mayoría quienes se estaban quejando haciendo comentarios negativos de la chica que estaba perdida.

Sonrieron, como lo suponían! nadie la quería en ese salón y no dudaban que gran parte de la escuela.

-creí que este viaje solo duraría dos días según lo planeado, ahora estoy seguro que durara tal vez mas de lo doble, tú qué opinas Kurosaki?.- pregunto Ishida mientras se sentaba a un lado del pelinaranja que estaba recargado en un árbol observando fijamente a la chica de melena morada.

-no le creo.- murmuró el chico sin apartar la vista de Senna.

-de que hablas?.- preguntó su amigo notando su distracción. Siguió la mirada del pelinaranja y comprendió lo que decía el Kurosaki. – te refieres a Senna?.-

-puedo creer que la enana haga ese tipo de cosas pero…aun así….no le creo.-

-has hablado alguna vez con Senna? no creo que sea capaz de…-

-ya lo sé…-

-entonces no te preocupes Kurosaki, en la mañana iremos a buscarla.-

Ichigo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo miro hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Ella estaba sola…

A lo_s _demás no les importaba, claro, no eran ellos los que estaban perdidos.

Ellos no sabían cómo pensaba la enana, simplemente se la imaginaban como querían.

Ellos no conocían su verdadera forma de ser, no podían juzgarla por simples incidentes. Y sin embargo, lo hacían.

Juzgaban sin saber nada…

Amistad, podría llamar de esa manera a lo que tenía con Kuchiki? había durado poco más de dos semanas conviviendo con ella, tal vez no había sido mucho, pero por lo menos la conocía más que los demás!.

Y… realmente era su amigo?...

"_te parece amable ignorar a la gente? No lo creo!"_

No…esa era la respuesta.

Él mismo se lo había negado, el mismo le había dicho que no la veía como una amiga. Él mismo había comenzado a ignorarla…Y eso solo había sido una mentira! a él en realidad le agradaba la presencia de la Kuchiki.

_Amiga?.- le repitió en un tono medio burlesco.- lo siento, pero no te veo como una.- _

-mierda!.- grito con enojo mientras golpeaba el árbol con el puño de la mano derecha cerrado.

Los que estaban cerca del lugar lo miraron sin comprender su repentina agresividad, todo el mundo se quedo callado.

-la mañana tarda demasiado en llegar!.- dijo cabreado, y se hecho a correr por el camino donde habían llegado.

- Hey Kurosaki! Idiota que es lo que haces!?.- grito el chico de lentes intentando en vano ir detrás de él porque los brazos de Chad lo habían detenido. Se movía intentado zafarse del moreno, insultando de lejos al pelinaranja.

Pero el Kurosaki no se detuvo.

-si vas tú…entonces serán más difícil encontrarlos a ti, a Kuchiki y a Ichigo.- le murmuro Sado.

-pude haberlo detenido!.-

-Kurosaki-san se marcho?.- pregunto una chica asustada.

-se fue a buscar a esa tipa tan rápido!.- murmuro otra.

Ishida volteo a ver cabreado hacia esas chicas.

-Ichigo siempre te ha ganado en los deportes, por eso te detuve….- le dijo Sado. Pero Ishida parecía ignorarle.- no te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace…-

Todos miraron asombrados lo que estaba ocurriendo, la silueta de Ichigo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad, el chico que intentaba ir detrás de su amigo, el amigo que intentaba detenerlo.

-es un idiota!.- dijo enojado el chico.

Cuando por fin su amigo comenzaría a usar la cabeza!? No era nada más que un hombre sin mapa ni nada que le pudiera orientar sin la menor idea de donde pudiera estar la Kuchiki corriendo en plena lluvia en un maldito bosque!.

-que haces Senna?.- pregunto una chica en voz baja mientras veía que su amiga sacaba su celular.

-te lo dije, te dije que este podría ser un viaje interesante, no? hagámoslo aun mas…mucho mas… aun más interesante…- pronuncio con lentitud, levanto la cámara de su celular sin que nadie se diera la cuenta, y presiono aquel botón.

"_Intenta engañar a las personas con tu indiferencia, intenta engañar a tu novia, corre detrás de la mujer que es el fruto del engaño…inténtalo…pero jamás podrás engañar a esta persona que envía estos mensajes, agradezcamos a una amiga, quien tomo esta foto. _

_A caso lo que veo es la espalda de un chico enamorado? o quizás estamos haciendo conclusiones demasiado rápido. _

_Qué lindo es ver la espalda de nuestro príncipe! , Pero no corriendo detrás de aquella tipa."_

----------------------------------------------------------------- - - -

**O-O**

**es tarde…pero por fin acabe el capitulo XDDD me he puesto a eso de las 5 de la tarde, ahora son las 12: 30 Xdd tomaba descansos y me hacia mensa un rato.. he estado en Guadalajara y vallarta, esta semana regrese y fue ayer cuando decidi escribir el capitulo, ahora al parecer que maña..hoy me voy a guadalajara XD , ahh mátenme! mátenme! yo se que es como otro capitulo de relleno O-O aunque he tratado de meter mas historia… momentos ichirukis…momentos ichirukis! ya los qiero con una mierda! XDD no pude poner aqi porque estaban separados, tarde horas decidiendo en qe se terminaría el capitulo! no me desidia en donde terminarlo! luego mire el numero de paginas qe llevaba y fue cuando ya supe qe mejor dejarlo hasta aqi, ahh lo siento mucho! no he podido meterlos...ahh me siento…muy..feliz.. T^T nunca habia tenido tantos reviews por un capitulo T^T por eso se les agradece el hecho de qe lean y mucho mas el hecho de qe comenten!**

**intento tomar todas sus ideas o sugerencias! **

**no tenia planeado qe Senna fuera asi O-O ni si qiera qe apareciera en la historia, y aun asi ni yo misma me la imagino asi..XDD pero me cayo bien el personaje (me gusta las qe fingen ser buenas pero son unas zorras XDD le dan un poco mas de sabor a la historia) aunque no creo qe tenga un papel muy importante, simplemente necesitaba a alguien qien fuera asi…**

**hay personas que han comenzado con esta historia, bienvenidas sean!!! XDD **

**regresando reviews! :DD**

**Karin-chan17: ahh creo qe ya conteste algunas de tus preguntas, aunque, yo también me pregunto lo de si lograran llegar a las aguas termales O-O acerca de lo de Kaien..ya lo veremos…sus verdaderas intenciones… XD**

**Uchiha Katze: nunca me puedo imaginar al cabeza de zanahoria escribiendo las notas XDD a decir verdad, me gusta mucho escribirlas…waa XDD gracias por molestarte en leer todo!! T^T**

**la comadrejaXDDD: Hasta yo me revuelvo O-O se me olvidan las cosas y tengo qe anotarlas para no perder el hilo de la historia, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero en un capitulo ishida sale como si fuera de otro salón, y se fue al viaje con ellos XD por eso metí ese pequeño comentario del Kurosaki XD son errores pequeños pero me di cuenta de él cuando qise checarme si ya habia puesto "cierta cosa"… y no hay problema acerca de lo de los comentarios, yo hago lo mismo XD.**

**tokiro-goi: no me imagino a Setsuna y a Kaien en la furinkan hahahaha XDD muchas gracias por el review T^T**

**itziarxkunp: hehehe XD si..hasta mi se me hizo raro el capitulo..aburrido O.O pero ya es cosa del pasado XDD la verdad es qe este fic se me ocurrió despues de haber visto 2 peliculas: inocencia interrumpida, he ahí la frase de: alguna vez has confundido un sueño con la vida real? y: réquiem for a dream. la segunda la utilizo para cuando qiero ver las reacciones de las personas XDD lo demás qe agrego son cosas qe se me ocurren cuando escribo XDD.**

**Naoko tendo: y nada mas no llegan los malditos momentos ichirukis XDD ahh pero era casi imposible poner en este capitulo!! gomenasai T^T ha! chida manera de cómo encontraron el camino eh XD**

**chofisima: este capitulo es…demasiado largo..O-O dios qiera y no se te haga aburrido XDD como qe me emocione escribiendo XDD. hay "un poco" de relleno…**

**xoxokiss210: como le digo a chofisima, chida manera de qe encontraron el camino, pero estaba desesperada! no qeria prolongar tanto eso, asi qe eso fue la única manera qe se me ocurrió XDD senna y las demás chicas son unas perras :.**

**bloody shooter: kyaaa XDD yo he escrito lo qe tu has puesto muchas veces por qe muchas veces he hecho eso XD pero esta es la primera vez…qe me lo ponen a mi T^T OH qe bonito sentimiento XDD…el capitulo es..largo O-O.**

**cielo rosa: yo también adoro al Byakuya n.n en el siguiente capitulo él tomara parte de la historia XDD a decir verdad deteste el hecho de qe Rukia e Ichigo no se pudieran hablar XD ahh este capitulo fue demasiado largo XD muy..Tedioso? quizás… ahh intente usar el sarcasmo en este capitulo pero par mas qe pude siento qe no salió, XD solo espero qe no lo tomen qomo "malos chistes? XD" una cosa mas…Ichigo es sexy cuando se droga O-O. XDD**

**Adetaka-Kinotary: repetiremos de nuevo: creo qe este capitulo fue un intento de sarcasmo XD lamento los malos chistes! T^T kyaa ya qiero poner a byakuya!..es simplemente…sexy O^O.**

**RukiaxUchiha: hahahahaha tal vez esta vez también se qedo en la mejor parte XD no me culpen a mi! culpen al numero de paginas! sentí qe ya era demasiado y qe les iba a dar weba leerlo… y lo digo porque yo cuando los veo largo me dan weba, ni modo de no leerlos si son cosas qe me gustan XDD ahh muchas gracias por tu review T^T .**

**ha! me gusta escribir las notas del Kurosaki. y espero qe no les haya aburrido el intento en pedazos de comedia o sarcasmo T^T. XDD nunca se me ha dado. =D kurosaki no fue amable con la inútil! hurra!! XD como qe ya me emocione escribiendo XD **

**nos vemos pronto!!.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**¿Cómo describirías al miedo?**_

_**Quizás, si lo buscas en un diccionario, la respuesta sencilla seria: sensación humana que llega cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos la quieres o cuando menos la necesitas, pero siempre te ayuda a ser otro. Yo solo podre decir, que aquel que sepa decir que es miedo exactamente, tiene el mayor don del mundo.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Truenos, aire, oscuridad y soledad.

Aquella infante de 5 años de edad se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, tapándose los oídos, creando pequeños gritos cada vez que un rayo caía del cielo, sus lágrimas no cesaban. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba no solo del frio que producía el viento que salía de su ventana abierta.

Comenzó a escuchar los pasos serenos de una persona acercándose a su habitación, aquel sonido se hacía cada vez más grande conforme la distancia entre su puerta y el pacillo de la enorme mansión se acortaba. El sonido cesó justamente enfrente de su puerta y pocos segundos después se abrió con lentitud dejando entrar sigilosamente la figura de un hombre alto quien se dirigió a la niña.

-Rukia…- murmuro la persona parada justo en frente de ella.

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro con timidez.

-onii-sama…- pronuncio con voz temblorosa sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

El hombre se agachó para quedar a su altura, la miro fijamente con su típica expresión de frialdad en su rostro.

-que sucede? Solo ha sido la tormenta que hizo que la luz se fuera.- le dijo con un tono firmen y a la vez en que levantaba su mano y quitaba algunos mechones de la cara de la niña.

-ellos no están…-

Byakuya la miro sin comprender lo que trataba de decir su pequeña hermana y retiro la mano de su rostro.

-ellos no están…- volvió a repetir la niña.

-quienes?.-

-papá y mamá! Ellos no están!...ellos…. por más que los llamo…ellos no vienen!.-le grito a su hermano con un tono reclamador y angustiado.

Su hermano la miro sin mascullar una palabra.

Como decirle a su hermana pequeña que su madre había muerto al tener a luz a ella? Que su padre había sido débil y pocos días después se había suicidado por la tristeza , como decírselo?.

Ellos estaban muertos, y sin embargo, ella creía que estaban vivos, producto de su hermano aquella creencia. Byakuya simplemente esperaba el día en que alcanzara una edad un poco más confortable para decirle la verdad. Mismo hecho que aunque él no lo sabía, la convertiría en una persona con voluntad de hierro pese sometida a cualquier presión, en alguien fuerte, pero con un poco de dificultades para ser amigos.

"nuestros padres están muertos" quiso decir en ese momento pero sabía que sería demasiado para ella. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos mientras se paraba y se dirigía a cerrar la ventana.

-Onii-sama!.- le grito la niña de nuevo con ese tono declamador.- contéstame! Porque no vienen!? .-

El muchacho no la voltio a ver y se quedo estático en frente de la ventana después de haberla cerrado, miro hacia el suelo, cierto punto, cierto peluche.

-onii-sama!.- reclamo de nuevo por una respuesta mientras se paraba del suelo.

El chico se volteo hacia ella sin verla con algo en las manos, se acerco y bajo la cabeza para mirarla.

-recuerdas lo que te dije?.- le dijo en voz baja. La niña lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y le negó con la cabeza.

Byakuya suspiro y se arrodillo de nuevo para estar a su altura.

-este muñeco…madre te lo compro antes de que nacieras.- le dijo mientras levantaba el juguete y lo ponía a la altura de la cara de la niña.

-chappy.- murmuro ella.

-con este conejo…significa que ellos siempre están contigo, siempre están con nosotros.- movió su mano que sostenía al peluche de un lado a otro y la niña siguió el movimiento que hacia el conejo.

Una escena bastante rara de ver porque el chico no cambiaba su expresión el rostro.

-cuando tengas miedo, abraza a este conejo, y es como si estuvieras abrazándolos, cuando quieras decirle algo, díselo, y es como si se lo digieras a ellos, pero acuérdate de que también tienes un hermano.-

-onii-sama…- le dijo Rukia con las lagrimas escurriendo de su rostro y mientras se balanceaba para abrazarlo. Byakuya se quedo atónito por unos segundos y levanto los brazos unos segundos, primero le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y luego la abrazo como se debería.

Después de todo él la había estado criando desde que era un bebe, el vería como un hermano y un padre como su hermana crecería, seria para ella algo que nunca iba a poder tener de verdad.

Byakuya Kuchiki, el jefe frio de la empresa familiar, también era sentimental después de todo. Pero en ocasiones muy especiales y específicamente cuando se trataba de la pequeña Kuchiki.

La levanto un poco en los aires y la niña rio divertida.

-joven amo, la cena está servida.- murmuro el mayordomo en el momento en que se acercaba a la puerta.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-no puedes dormir?.- susurro Tatsuki mientras se volteaba a ver al chico que estaba parado.

-al parecer tú tampoco.- contesto el de lentes.

-entonces también estas preocupado por Ichigo y Kuchiki?.-

-ha! Preocupado de ese idiota!? Quien piensas que soy?.-

-un idiota quien no admite estar preocupado por otro idiota, por lo menos yo lo admito! Y estoy segura de que Sado también lo hace.- le dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo al gigantón que estaba sentado mirándolos debajo del árbol de alado.

-sigue lloviendo, estoy mojado y pretendes que pueda dormir debajo de un incomodo árbol?.-

-hey! Yo soy la chica! Se supone que yo sería la que debería de estar quejando!.-

-se llaman excusas.- murmuro el chico mientras le deba la espalda y se acomodaba los lentes.

-es su manera de decirte que si está preocupado.- murmuro Mizuiro al lado de Tatsuki.

-Ichigo!! A donde fuiste Ichigo!?.- grito Keigo.

-ya cállate Idiota! Vas a despertar a los demás!.-

- ha! Yo en lo particular estoy de acuerdo con ishida-kun, quien va a poder dormir en un lugar así!.- murmuro una compañera que estaba con ellos.

-qué hora es?.- pregunto Uryu mientras se volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

-las 4 am.- contesto la chica de melena corta mirando su reloj.

-casi 4 horas…- dijo sado.

-crees que ya la haya encontrado?.- pregunto Mizuiro mientras miraba hacia al cielo.

-quien sabe.-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Se detuvo por un momento a la vez en que se apoyaba en sus rodillas y miro hacia sus alrededores mientras intentaba tomar aire, la respiración se estaba volviendo más difícil para él. Trago saliva y siguió corriendo dirigiendo su mirada a todos los lados.

Cuanto tiempo seguiría corriendo sin tener rumbo fijo? Cuanto faltaba para que el sol saliera? Cuando la jodida lluvia se terminaría!? la oscuridad y las gotas le hacían más difícil la visión.

"mierda".- pensó con enojo desde el suelo, una maldita raíz de un árbol a la que no le había prestado atención y así de fácil caía.-esto no es lo más inteligente que he hecho…- murmuro mientras se paraba con lentitud.

-ha! Pero cuando no he hecho algo estúpido en mi vida!.- grito con ironía mientras se echaba a correr de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-maldita sea…maldita sea…- repetía sentada Kuchiki debajo de un árbol sin saber si utilizar ambas manos para taparse los oídos y hacer que el sonido de los truenos menos fuertes o utilizarlas para sujetar su pie que le dolía a horrores.

Qué demonios le sucedía? Ella era una chica fuerte! Ella no era como las demás que se pondrían a llorar por cualquier cosa, ella…era fuerte…

-maldita sea!.- grito con enojo por un trueno que la había hecho brincar del susto.

Se sintió miserable, no había podido superar un miedo tan idiota como aquel. "miedo a la oscuridad cuando estás sola" . Intentaba pensar que era normal, porque, aun el bazo más fuerte puede romperse. Todos tienen sus debilidades.

Y la suya, era esa.

Un ruido raro entre las ramas se escuchó y miro hacia ese lugar rápidamente, temblando de los nervios…casi no podía ver nada y la lluvia ocasionaba quizás que ella alucinara con algunas ramas creyendo que eran otra cosa.

Después de unos segundos aparto la vista de ese lugar convenciéndose a si misma que había sido solo el viento, el agua, o su imaginación.

Tapó sus oídos con sus manos, pego sus rodillas lo mas que pudo al cuerpo y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas.

-ichigo…- murmuro sin saber porque mientras cerraba los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Kurosaki-kun… te duele mucho?.- pregunto Inoue mientras tocaba su herida en la cabeza la cual, gracias a la enfermera, estaba vendada.

-no es nada grave.- contesto el chico con simpleza.

Orihime lo miro por unos segundos, quito la mano de su frente y bajo la mirada, sin querer había vuelto a recordar las fotos que le habían llegado cuando estaba en Tokio. Tenía que decirle algo? Después de todo el chico le acaba de salvar de ser atropellada por un camión.

Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, la chica sintió como su novio tenia intención de pararse y salirse de la enfermería, sintió la incomodidad de ambos, tenía que abrir el tema, tenía que decírselo antes de que eso sucediera.

-Kurosaki-kun….-

-que?.-

-yo….estaba cenando…estaba cenando cuando mi celular sonó y…-

-sé lo que vas a decir, pero le vas a creer a esos mensajes?.- le dijo el chico levantando un leve la mirada hacia ella.

-pero yo…los vi en el pasillo…-

-la enana casi se caí y yo la atrape, suele suceder, fue mala suerte que nos encontraras de esa manera.-

-tantas caídas por coincidencia?...- murmuro la chica con un leve temblor en su mano que sujetaba la falda de su uniforme. –Kuchiki-san y tu…se ven tan bien juntos…escuche rumores cuando llegue, escuche lo bien que te llevabas con ella y…-

-lo siento, pero ya te di mi explicación, es una amiga, si tu quieres creer otra cosa creo que ese no es un problema el cual puedo arreglar.-

-no es tu problema?...- repitió la chica, e ichigo la miro extrañado por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

Inoue se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos…Kurosaki-kun?.- pregunto mientras hacía fuerza en los puños de sus manos.

-un año…-murmuro el chico pelinaranja mientras concentraba en mirar un punto fijo que no fuera ella. Supuso que Inoue quería seguir hablando, aquella pregunta se lo había dicho por algo.

-crees…Crees que es normal que una pareja que llevan ese tiempo…jamás se haya besado?....-

Kurosaki no dijo nada, la respuesta era más que obvia, y aun así, aunque él hubiera querido cambiar de tema seguramente Inoue lo interrumpiría.

-difícilmente me tomas de la mano.- continuo la chica aun de espaladas.- es muy raro cuando me abrazas, y si lo haces lo haces cuando estamos en la escuela…yo soy la que siempre….- pauso durante breves segundos.-…la que siempre tiene que tomarte de la mano para que lo hagas… La que se abraza a ti para que lo hagas, La que siempre intenta darte un beso, Lo cual es imposible porque siempre me rechazas! Y me dices que no es tu problema que crea eso!? .-

-ino...-

-si tú fuiste el que inicio la relación porque actúas de esa manera Kurosaki-kun? O es que me lo pediste por pura lástima? Cuando te di me respuesta tú me prometiste…tu me prometiste que…-

-Inoue!.- le grito el chico para que se detuviera mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ella. Intento tocarle el hombro pero la chica se quito del lugar antes de que su mano le rosara.

Se quedo quieto mirándola de espaldas y lego hacia la ventana, bajo la mano y la hizo puño.

- entiendo….-dijo en voz baja.

-no…no lo entiendes.- Inoue lo volteo a ver como nunca la había visto, con decisión en su mirada. El puro hecho de que le estuviera diciendo todo aquello, la "verdad", le sorprendía al pelinaranja.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada, la expresión de la chica cambio de seriedad a una sonrisa calmada, cerró los ojos y camino hacia la puerta donde se detuvo para mirarlo de nuevo.

-está bien Kurosaki-kun!.- le dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.- no te preocupes! Soy el tipo de persona que sigue creyendo en que las promesas si se cumplen, te creo a ti y confió en tu palabra! "nunca te voy a dejar" cada vez que recuerdo eso mi piel se pone chinita!.- le dijo riendo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se daba media vuelta

-ino…-

- Estoy segura...estoy segura que sabrás hacer lo correcto.- murmuro antes de abrir la puerta e irse por ella.

El chico se sentó en la cama con lentitud y poso las manos en su cabeza.

-mierda!.- gritó enojado.

-------------------

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Rukia volteo a ver hacia ahí al instante, pero lo único que vio fue a Inoue saliendo rápidamente de ahí con la cabeza agachada, y ahora fue la pelinaranja que la ignoro cuando Rukia intento llamarla. La chica volteo a ver el pasillo por donde se había ido Inoue y después hacia la puerta. Que había ocurrido?, camino despacio y se detuvo en seco.

-hey Ichigo.- le llamo la Kuchiki viendo al Kurosaki sentado en la primera cama, nunca lo había visto tan serio, la chica le volvió a llamar e Ichigo la volvió a ignorar.- idiota! Te estoy hablando a ti!.- le grito mientras se acercaba a él con un aire amenazador, odiaba que la gente le hiciera eso.

-déjame.- le dijo de mala gana antes de que Rukia pudiera tocarlo.

-pasa algo?.- termino por preguntarle después de unos instantes de silencio, se podría decir que Rukia estaba acostumbrada al mal trato por parte del muchacho pero aun así esta vez era un poco diferente, o más bien, esta vez el chico estaba irritado.

-no.- contesto cortantemente mientras se volteaba a ver a otra dirección que no apuntara hacia la chica.

-como que no pasa nada? Anda idiota, cuéntamelo, creo que merezco saberlo.-

-y que te hace creer eso?.-

-estoy involucrada en esto y además yo…-

-esto no tiene que ver nada contigo.-

-…bueno…pero soy tu amiga, tal vez…-

-amiga?.- le repitió en un tono medio burlesco.- lo siento, pero no te veo como una.-

Y el silencio perduro en ese cuarto, el aire estaba tenso, o por lo menos para Rukia, aquello le había dolido, pero también la había hecho cabrear, estaba bromeando, verdad?.

-déjate de bromas.-

- quien está diciendo que es una?.- volvió a hablar con aquella áspera voz.

Y de nuevo otro balazo hacia su orgullo, su corazón.

-pero que demo….-

-veo que ya estás bien, Kurosaki.- se escucho decir por detrás de la Kuchiki antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la chica volteo hacia aquella persona asustada, no lo había sentido llegar.

-que cojones quieres Ishida?.- le pregunto Ichigo indiferentemente.

-y vaya que uno es amable y tú no lo eres.-

-eso es lo que menos me importa, hoy es el día de joder o qué? Pueden irse, ya han visto que estoy bien, la puerta está ahí.- dijo en tono glacial.

Rukia ni si quiera se molesto en decir nada, salió del cuarto enojada pero abatida, que le pasaba!? Si antes de que Inoue llegara, en la azotea, le había parecido un poco lindo lo que le había dicho el Kurosaki, lo había visto como un amigo, o quizás, sus sentimientos aguardaban algo mas, pero en ese momento no importaba.

-ya lárgate tu también!.- le dijo cabreado al Uryu.

-escucha Kurosaki.- hablo Ishida después de que la chica se fuera al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por la camisa - tienes esa mala costumbre de descargar tu ira hacia los demás cuando traes una bronca, pero mira como le hablaste a ella, ahora vas a decirme que demonios te sucede!?.- le dijo con un tono cabreado mientras le soltaba.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos sentado al borde de la cama mientras miraba al piso.

-Kurosaki…-

-…..-

-hey te…..-

-me hablo de "eso"…me lo recordó, y eso me hace sentir como una mierda!.-

- - - - - - - - - - -

**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**

_Ambos se dañan así mismos…_

_él que promete demasiado,_

_Y él que espera demasiado. _

_**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miro hacia la izquierda y se detuvo en seco. Seria ella? Aquella pequeña figura que se veía debajo de un árbol…seria ella? No muy lejos…solo unos cuantos pasos, nada comparado con todas esas horas que llevaba corriendo. Apretó el puño con fuerza y trago saliva mientras recordaba aquello.

"_- he sido más amable que tu todo el tiempo!.- le contesto, y al igual que ella, acercándose._

_- que conceptos tienes por amabilidad Kurosaki? Quizás sus sinónimos en tu diccionario son patán, descortés y vulgar!.-_

_-entonces nuestros diccionarios coinciden, Porque no he visto que seas lo contrario a esa palabras!.-_

_-te parece amable ignorar a la gente? No lo creo! .- le dijo con resentimiento antes de darle la espalda e irse a reunir donde estaban los demás."_

No se habían dirigido la palabra después de ello…

Y que importaba! Él estaba ahí para disculparse! Ya había corrido demasiado como para retractarse en ese instante. Caminó a paso decidido hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-qué lindo resulto ser nuestro viaje de segundo de preparatoria!.- dijo con sarcasmo Tatsuki mientras veía con asco como dos gusanos salían a su lado de la tierra.- el viaje de tercero de secundaria estuvo mejor.-

-tan solo es una "excursión" Arisawa-san, aun falta uno que otro viaje.- le dijo Mizuiro mientras veía sus últimos mensajes recibidos antes de haber subido al camión.

-eso es!! Con 17 años tenemos que aguardar cada momento juntos en nuestros corazones! Así que sonríe a la vida!.- grito Keigo con entusiasmo mientras se paraba.

-a donde fuiste en secundaria Tatsuki-chan? En mi escuela nos llevaron a Sapporo a esquiar.- le pregunto una compañera que estaba cerca suyo. Una de las que no podía dormir como la mayoría.

-nosotros no fuimos tan lejos…pero era un lugar bastante caluroso.- contestó cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza en el árbol.

-que bien!! Eres amiga de la infancia de Orihime-san y Kurosaki-san verdad!?.-

-si…pero eso que tiene que ver?.-

-pues que si los conocías e iban en la misma escuela, te toco ver a Kurosaki-san en traje de baño!!.- le dijo la chica sonrojada mientras se movía de derecha a izquierda por la excitación.

-ahh..-

-como era!? Como era!? Nunca he podido verlo en traje de baño! .-

-yo que sé, ya no me acuerdo.-

- Esas cosas no se olvidan! Es algo que se tiene que quedar en tu memoria hasta el día en que tu corazón deje de palpitar! .-

-ahora entiendo porque las chicas del salón insistían tanto que se impartieran clases de natación.- le murmuro Keigo a Mizuiro quien ignoro el comentario del chico.

-como quieres que me acuerde? La última vez que vi a ese idiota en traje de baño fue cuando teníamos 12 años.- le dijo Tatsuki a Kami.

-que quieres decir con eso?.-

-esos dos no fueron al viaje, a decir verdad no me la pase tan genial por ese hecho pero comparado con esto ese fue mucho mejor.-

- quizás no fueron porque se fueron a otra parte juntos! Qué emoción!! Nunca me he podido imaginar como Kurosaki-san se le declaro a Orihime! Tu sabes algo? Después de todo eres la mejor amiga de ella! De seguro y lo sabes!.-

-como cualquier idiota lo hace, no tiene mucha ciencia.- contesto sin importancia.

Tatsuki estaba segura que en ese entonces no había pasado nada entre ellos dos por el simple hecho de que el idiota ya ni si quiera iba a la escuela e Inoue no hablaba en absoluto de él. Como contestar algo que ni ella misma sabia? Como había ocurrido y que día exactamente. Desconocía todo aquello.

-ahh lo que pasa es que no me lo quieres contar!.-

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa…-

No dijo mas, se mantuvo ignorando los comentarios de reproche y suplicas que le hacia la chica.

-------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia no dejaba de caer al igual que los rayos. El sonido de una rama crujiéndose casi enfrente de ella la hizo mirar hacia esa dirección y entonces quedo petrificada.

Un chico pelinaranja que no dejaba de respirar agitadamente estaba parado ahí, mirándola con sus ropas sucias y manchadas de lodo. Podía ver como el humo salía de su boca, es que había estado corriendo?.

Y en ese instante, fue como si los demás sonidos hubieran dejado de existir, como si en ese lugar solo estuvieran ellos dos y la nada.

-Ichigo…- dijo en voz baja sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, o más bien, a lo que pasaba en ese momento.

El Kurosaki sonrió de una manera sarcástica sin dejar que su ceño, que se encontraba mas fruncido de lo normal, desapareciera.

-eres difícil de encontrar Kuchiki -. Le dijo sin moverse.

-…….-

-…….-

El silencio siguió presente entre ellos dos, dedicándose a mirarse el uno al otro. Fue unos segundos después cuando el chico se decidió por acercarse a ella, aquel lugar donde la lluvia no lo alcanzaba.

La chica observó todos sus movimientos, el Kurosaki se quedo parado en frente de ella. Parecía que si uno no hablaba no dirían nada más en lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

-Ichi…-

-vamos, dilo, yo se que quieres hacerlo.- le dijo el chico con aquel tono que utilizaba para molestarla.

-eh?.- murmuro Rukia sin comprenderle.

-oh Ichigo! Eres tan genial! Me alegro tanto que me hayas encontrado! Quisiera ser como tú! Porque yo soy tan tonta.- contestó mientras fingía la voz de la Kuchiki y hacia movimientos que él estaba seguro que Rukia no haría. Hubiera preferido quedarse con el silencio!,

-que mierda estás diciendo!?.-

-lo que quieres decir! Eso estoy diciendo!.-

-ni en tu puta vida!.-

-vamos enana, yo se que quieres hacerlo!.-

-como me llamaste animal!?.-

-enana! Pequeñez, gusano, persona que no tomo leche en su infancia.-

-maldito gorila! Tenias que arruinar nuestro conmovedor encuentro!?.-

-ha! conmovedor? me vale una mierda, solo dilo!.-

-oh Ichigo! Eres tan Idiota y estúpido! Te has perdido en el bosque y curiosamente me has encontrado!.-

-perdido tu culo! Llevo no sé cuantas malditas horas buscan…-

Ichigo acalló el resto de su oración tan rápido como la había comenzado y Rukia lo miro sorprendida."Buscándote?" Terminó de decir en su mente la Kuchiki mientras bajaba la mirada apenada al mismo tiempo en que el pelinaranja lo hacía.

-porque estás aquí?.- le pregunto alzando la mirada.

-porque si, no planeo darte una explicación.-

-será que Kurosaki-kun me buscaba?.- cuestiono la chica con una voz dulce y mimosa.

-como sea…- murmuro inquieto mientras se sentaba a su lado sin voltearla a ver.

La mudez entre ambos volvió a presentarse, cada uno miraba a su lado fingiendo estar entretenido en otra cosa o escuchando la lluvia. Rukia lo observó de reojo con nerviosismo jugando con sus dedos entrelazados en sus piernas.

-y…- pronuncio esperando que el chico dijera algo.

- qué?.-

-donde están los demás?.-preguntó sin que realmente le importara.

-…por ahí…también buscándote…-

-ahh.-

-oye Rukia.-

-hmp?.-

-porque eres tan idiota?.-

-eh!? Que carajos quieres decir con eso?.-

-solo a ti se te ocurre separarte de tu equipo!.-

-no fue mi culpa!.-

-ah claro, simplemente dices: "ya no quiero estar en este equipo, "te largas y no es tu culpa!.-

-solo fui a buscar comida! Cuando regrese ellas no estaban!.-

El chico la miro unos segundos, comprendió que lo que decía la muchacha era la verdad, podría apostar creerle más a ella que a las otras, después de todo él había percibido malamente lo que Senna había dicho. Lo que no lograba cuadrar era la razón por la cual la chica mintiera, que ganaba con eso?.

-de todas maneras sigues siendo una tonta.-

-ahhh te mordiste la lengua?.-

-yo no fui el inútil que se lastimo el pie.- contestó mientras posaba su mirada en los pies de la chica.- como ocurrió?.- preguntó tocando el indicado. Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo en que al sentir el contacto del chico sin que ella lo quisiera un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-me distraje, eso es todo.- murmuró mientras apartaba la mano del Kurosaki. Como es que se había dado cuenta de su cortada?.

-eres un caso perdido.- le dijo mientras dirigía sus manos a su camisa mojada y comenzaba a arrancar un pedazo de ella.

-qué demonios estás haciendo?.-le pregunto atónita.

-rompiendo mi camisa, eres ciega o qué?.-

-ya sé que estás haciendo eso imbécil! Pero para…- intento terminar de decir pero el muchacho ya había terminado de hacerlo y ahora con el gran pedazo de tela que tenía en su mano izquierda se dedicaba a tomar su pie con delicadeza y comenzar a enrollarle la tela en el lugar lesionado.

-no fuiste ni capaz de hacer esto.-

-traigo un mini short y una camisa ajustada y pretendes que me desvista mas con esta maldita lluvia!?.-

-porque no te vestiste más decente?.-

-Cómo? Con una mini falda y huaraches como la mayoría de las tipas del salón?.-

- carajo contigo enana! porque simplemente no te callas y dejas de excusarte.-

-porque tú eres él que me está timando con tus comentarios! Sabes que yo no me quedo callada!.-

Kurosaki dibujo de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, claro que él sabia que ella se defendía, si esa era una de las razones por la cual le agradaba estar con la chica, era fuerte y decisiva, quizás un poco mal hablada pero eso no lo hacía a él un santo. Levantó su cabeza y por primera vez vio su rostro de cerca. Terminó de hacer el nudo de la tela y retiro sus manos del pie de la Kuchiki.

-gracias…- le dijo mientras volvía a la posición inicial con la que la había encontrado.

Kurosaki la siguió observando y después se paro del suelo.

-oye Rukia.- le llamo mientras miraba hacia las hojas del árbol.-no crees que todos somos unos inútiles?.-

-se te zafó un tornillo o qué? porque de repente preguntas eso?.-

-no dejan de caer truenos y nos refugiamos debajo de un árbol por la lluvia, no te parece estúpido? Algunos rayos suelen caer en los arboles.-

-pura vanidad, uno no quiere mojarse.-

- cuanto tiempo llevas debajo de este árbol?.-

-no se… muchas horas supongo, como si me fuera a preocupar por eso! Usa el cerebro.- contesto mientras miraba su reloj de reojo.

-qué raro.-

-el raro eres tú, yo lo veo normal.-

-me refiero a que es raro el hecho de que tu ropa y tu están secos …- dijo el muchacho mientras quitaba su vista de las hojas y la volvía a posar en ella.- pero que tus mejillas estén mojadas y tengan rastro de agua.-

La chica lo miro por unos segundos sorprendida y luego volteo rápidamente su cabeza al lado contrario del chico. Aquello había sido una pregunta indirecta de si había estado llorando? él se había dado cuenta de ello!, es decir, Kurosaki Ichigo…ese hombre se había dado cuenta de ello y hasta parecía que estaba preocupado!.

-ah…- murmuro la chica aun sin verle.

-puedo …puedo preguntar porque llorabas?.- le dijo recargándose en el árbol y mirando hacia el suelo. Rukia no se movió.

-yo no estaba llorando.-

-porque nunca quieres admitir nada?.-

-yo no estaba llorando.-

-no le veo nada de malo, digo… pienso que está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando.-

-yo no estaba llorando!.- le grito esta vez mientras hundía su cabeza de nuevo entre sus piernas.

El chico la miro por unos instantes y tuvo la intención de acercársele.

"idiota!" se dijo a sí misma Rukia en su cabeza. Ichigo solo estaba preguntando por algo que le inquietaba y ella lo rechazaba, vaya, hasta pensar en eso le resultaba raro!, quito de su cabeza ese análisis tan rápido como había venido, el punto en ese momento era que por primera vez se había considerado así misma grosera con él.

Escuchó los pasos del pelinaranja pero alejándose de ella. Kuchiki prefirió quedarse en esa pose, sin observar nada. El Kurosaki tenía todo el derecho de dejarla.

"Dejarla"…abandonar…. significaba todo aquello que estaría sola de nuevo. Cuanto tiempo faltaba para que el sol saliera? Se preocupo repentinamente recordando su debilidad.

Había aguantado tantas horas estando así, que podrían ser unas mas…verdad?.

……

Verdad?.

……

Y levanto la cabeza lentamente para mirar por encima de sus piernas.

Retrocedió tan rápido y asustada que la poca distancia que tenia entre su cabeza y el árbol se hizo inexistente golpeando contra el tronco.

-tan feo estoy?.- le pregunto el pelinaranja que ahora estaba frente suyo de rodillas a su altura. Como es que había llegado ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta?.

-no aparezcas de la nada imbécil! Asustas a la gente!.-

-ya estaba aquí contigo no me aparecí.-

-te escuche alejándote como explicas eso!.-

-me aleje tres segundos y regrese, tiene mucha ciencia para tu pequeño cerebro?.-

-y a donde fuiste!? A orinar!?.-

- claro que no, uno no hace esas cosas tan rápido.-

-entonces?.-

-se nota que eres una distraída.-

-que estás diciendo!? Si soy más viva que un sanate!.-

-solo cállate y mira esto.- le dijo el chico mientras acercaba a ella sus dos manos que estaban unidas encerrando al parecer algo. Kurosaki abrió lentamente las palmas, dejando simplemente un orificio.

-…luciérnagas?...- murmuró desconcertada y maravillada ante la vista que tenia a sus ojos. Tres pequeñas luces atrapadas en las palmas del pelinaranja brillaban con todo su esplendor mientras se movían en el poco espacio que había.

-no creo que sean ardillas.-

-ya lo sé idiota! Pero como….-

-mamá solía alagarme por heredar su don de atraparlas tan rápido…- contestó indirectamente la pregunta que supuso que Rukia haría.

La chica se quedo callada, aquella era la primera vez que Ichigo estaba a punto de contarle algo de su madre, la primera vez que lo hecho había mentido, fingiendo que ella seguía viva lo cual Rukia pudo entender pues suponía el dolor del pelinaranja al perderla, la segunda vez ella le había reclamado por aquella mentida y he ahí la pelea en el festival que trajo consigo las fotos y las fotos mas rumores en la escuela y los rumores…joder! Era todo un maldito lazo unido!

-ya veo…- dijo en voz baja.

-la primera vez…la primera vez que vi algo así fue cuando era niño.- continuo el chico sin dejar de ver a las pequeñas luces moverse de un lado a otro dentro de su puño- tenía como 5 años y mi viejo y mis hermanas habían salido a no sé dónde. Mamá y yo nos quedamos en la casa pero esa noche estaba lloviendo. Yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando cayó un rayo y la luz se fue, me dio miedo así que salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras buscándola a ella. Me asuste aun mas cuando llegue a la sala y aun no la encontraba, salí al patio pensando que a las demás casas tendrían luz pero me equivoque, estaba igual de oscuro. Naturalmente comencé a llorar…-

Rukia trago saliva…que parecido era su recuerdo al suyo. El chico se calló por unos instantes y luego siguió hablando.

-pero luego escuche la voz de mamá llamándome… cuando volteé atrás, ella estaba ahí con los brazos detrás de la cintura. En ese momento me sonrió y me preguntó porque estaba llorando. Yo no le dije nada, solo llore con más fuerza, ella se rio y se agacho hacia conmigo, cuando me mostro sus manos ella…ella tenía un frasco lleno de luciérnagas como estas. –

-…….-

-"las luciérnagas son hermosas…es una fuente de luz muy bonita, por eso ya no llores ichigo, además, tu ya no estás solo…me tienes a mi"…eso fue lo que me dijo.- pronuncio con lentitud. Cerró los ojos y dejo liberar a los gusanos de luz al mismo tiempo en que se paraba, la Kuchiki se sonrojo discretamente.

"_tu ya no estás solo…me tienes a mi"_

Todo aquello que le había contado era como si fuera para ella! como si hubiera descubierto su miedo, como si pudiera mirar dentro de ella.

-falta como una hora para que amanezca, cuando este lo suficiente iluminado nos iremos, así que descansa y duérmete.- murmuro mientras miraba hacia su izquierda, luego a Kuchiki.

La chica observo a su alrededor y percibió algo que no había visto, bajo cada uno de los arboles que estaban cerca de ahí había mínimo diez de esos insectos brillando y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

la lluvia ya no era fuerte, era débil, débil y con un sonido relajante.

-Rukia….-

-si?.- mascullo la Kuchiki con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el sonido de los grillos.

- sabes porque las luciérnagas brillan en la noche?.-

-…no…porque?.- cuestiono curiosa por la respuesta que le daría.

-que mierda yo voy a saber de eso, simplemente pensé que sonaría genial decirlo.-

-eres un idiota!.- le dijo mientras intentaba esconder su risa. Pero fue inevitable.

-hasta tú te estás riendo.-

-hasta cuando vas a dejar de decir estupideces!?.-

-hasta el día en que tú dejes de ser una enana lo cual significa que nunca.-

-estoy harta de que me llames de esa manera!.-

-no te preocupes! podemos cambiar! chaparra, bacteria, tú eliges!.-

-bastardo!-

-bruja!.-

-inútil !.-

-eso es todo lo que tienes?.-

…………………….

-maldita enana….- murmuro el Kurosaki con un chipote en la cabeza sentado al lado de la Kuchiki.

-ya cállate y hay que dormirnos.-

El chico suspiro y poso sus manos en su nuca mientras cerraba los ojos. La Kuchiki lo miro un poco curiosa.

-Ichigo…-

-hmp?.-

-entonces…ya no vas a ignorarme?.- preguntó inquieta.

-acaso lo estoy haciendo ahora?.-

Rukia sonrió para sí misma, cerró los ojos al tiempo en que tomaba de almohada el hombro del Kurosaki.

Entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. El y ella como amigos.

"_amigos"_

y pensar en esa palabra, de alguna manera, la hizo entristecer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Ichigo!.- grito Tatsuki mientras abría la puerta de la azotea.

Calmo su respiración acelerada dirigiéndose hacia el pelinaranja que estaba de espaldas en frente suyo. El chico no se molesto ni si quiera en moverse. Ella se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-cuando supe que habías venido corrí con todas mis fuerzas.-

-ah…- murmuro el Kurosaki sin quitar su mano apoyada en la reja de la escuela.

-hace meses que no te veía! la última vez que te vi…bueno…estabas con …bueno, me alegro que hayas dejado de ser un idiota y asistas a la escuela.-

-porque no dices sus nombres?.-

-eh?.-

-o es que te dan miedo decirlos? .-

-yo no…-

- la última vez que me viste estaba con esos dos hombres de mala reputación en la calle, que tan difícil es decir eso?.-

-no me interesa decirlo, eso es todo…porque estás aquí?.-

-es el último año, si quiero pasar a preparatoria es lógico que venga a la escuela.-

- he escuchado decir a tu padre que te meterán a un centro de rehabilitación.-

-no pienso meterme a ese centro de mierda, no lo necesito, me metí solo en el problema y voy a salir solo de él, son inventos del viejo.-

-vaya manera de comenzar porque esa porquería que estas fumando no creo que sea tabaco.-

-no pasa nada.-

-no pasa nada?.- Repitió con ironía.- después de todo lo que ha sucedido y dices eso!.-

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo y lárgate a tus clases.-

-Orihime ni si quiera podía hablar de ti sin que se echara a llorar y le llamas a esto un escándalo!?.-

-lo que le haya pasado a ella en mi ausencia me importa poco, tengo mis problemas como para cargar los de otros.-

Kurosaki sintió una mano en su hombro que lo giraba hacia su dirección, cuando su cuerpo se hubo girado hacia la chica ella le implantó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-idiota!.- le grito mientras veía como el cuerpo del muchacho quedaba contra las rejas.

El Kurosaki dejo caer el cigarrillo y lo volteo a ver cabreado. ¿Cómo se ponía a hacerle ese tipo de cosas cuando él ya no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos?. Hizo puño su mano pero luego lo aflojo, era una chica, una amiga de la que se trataba. Además a la mujer se le veía a punto de llorar.

-eres un maldito estúpido!.- volvió a gritarle mientras de nuevo levantaba el puño y le daba otro en su cara. El chico se balanceó y ella tuvo la intención de darle otro golpe pero esta vez su puño fue detenido a mitad del camino por la mano del Kurosaki.

-te repito de nuevo Tatsuki, tengo demasiado en la cabeza como para pensar por ustedes todavía.- le dijo sin la intención de querer mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, soltó la mano de la chica y le dio la espalda.

-vete a tus clases.- masculló después de unos minutos de completa mudez.

-también tienes clases.-

-luego iré…-

-por lo menos…ayúdala a ella…-

El chico la miro de reojo sin comprenderla.

-me refiero a Orihime-

-ya te dije que....-

-el hermano de Orihime falleció hace dos semanas…-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelinaranja pero no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio. Tatsuki trago saliva y fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-desde ese día que logro comunicarme con ella…ya lo intente todo…pero su casa está completamente cerrada…en sus ventanas incluso están tapadas por dentro… estoy más que segura de que tu… puedes hacer lo que yo no pude…estoy segura de ello porque Inoue…porque ella…-

-…. ….-

-ichigo yo…-

-lo siento Tatsuki.-

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, aquel joven que estaba frente suyo no era su amigo…ella había estado más que segura que su mejor amigo hubiera dicho que si ante su petición. Aquel…no era Kurosaki Ichigo.

- te daré un consejo…-susurró el pelinaranja.- no me busques mas….-

-que…-

- no me hables en la escuela, no quiero ni un contacto con ustedes, imagíname como alguien que se mudo, como si yo no estuviera, no quiero relacionarme con nadie.- el chico comenzó su andanza.

-espera…-dijo Tatsuki en shock sin dejar de ver la espalda del hombre alejándose.

-espera!! .- le grito, pero parecía que no escuchaba nada.- así de fácil te olvidas de tu mejor amiga imbécil! así de fácil vas a borrarnos!?, no! estoy equivocada! estoy segura de que nunca nos viste como tal porque ni si quiera nos dejaste ayudarte!! ni si quiera…- los labios de Tatsuki temblaron y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.- ni si quiera...confiaste en nosotras…que somos…que soy para ti maldita sea Ichigo!?.-

Pero él no se detuvo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

-------------------------------------------------------------

-ya te dije que no tienes que cargarme! bájame en este mismo instante!.-

- para que tengamos que detenernos a los cinco minutos por que tu ya no puedes? ni de coña!.-

-que me bajes te digo!.-

-haz uso de mi buena fe y quédate quieta! tú no eres el que tienes un cuerpo en tu espalda!.-

- que sufrimiento!? Me estás agarrando las nalgas!.-

-yo no siento nada! hasta creí que era tu espal…au! Es la segunda vez que lo haces maldita enana!.- grito de dolor, Kuchiki le había golpeado la cabeza de nuevo antes de que terminara de decir aquella oración.

-entonces mantente callado!.-

Que horas serian? 6 de la mañana? 7 quizás…ellos dos se encontraban de regreso al lugar donde estaban los demás. Ya no llovía, el clima en cierta manera era bastante bueno. El Kurosaki caminaba según sus recuerdos borrosos, oscuros y húmedos por donde había pasado. Que tan difícil seria encontrarse con el camino si había encontrado una pequeñez en un lugar gigante?.

-oi Ichigo.-

-hmp.-

-estás seguro de que es por aquí?.-

-quien sabe.-

-estamos caminando sin saber por dónde!? Que tienes en el cerebro!?.-

-lo mismo que tú has de tener! de quien es la culpa que estemos así eh!?.-

-yo no te pedí que vinieras por mi!.-

-todos te estaban buscando, yo solo tuve suerte de hallarte.-

-ah si claro…- masculló la chica sin creerle. Por alguna razón le agradaba mas la idea imaginarse que él había ido a buscarla.

-te acuerdas del día del festival?.-

-que con eso?.-

-ese día te lleve para que tomaras un taxi porque mi viejo me lo pidió te acuerdas?.-

-tengo buena memoria, deja de darle vuelta al asunto y dime.-

- "por eso algún día te voy a contestar cualquier pregunta que hagas".-

-no te entiendo.-

-si tienes tan buena memoria sabrás lo quiero intentar decir.-

La chica guardo silencio mientras miraba por encima del hombro del pelinaranja el camino extenso que se daba a la vista. Recordó los eventos de esa noche en el festival, diversión, comida, foto maldita, casa, taxis…

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-

-eh?.- masculló el pelinaranja sin entenderla.

-17 años, con novia, virgen hasta donde yo sé, o quizás no…eres virgen?.-

-no preguntes eso tan descaradamente!-

-como sea, un padre y dos hermanas encantadoras, una clínica, en su persona un completo idiota…-

-a que viene todo eso?.-

-son las cosas que sé de ti…o por lo menos lo más importante-

- por donde quieres comenzar?.-

-puedo preguntar lo que sea? Como cada cuando te mastur….-

-tú sabes qué tipo de cosas si y no! Y vas a dejar de hacer esos comentarios, me entendiste!?.-

-como tu digas…- contesto sin importancia divertida por el asunto. –Veamos…cumpleaños.-

-15 de julio.-

-tipo de sangre.-

-AO.-

- estatura.-

-1.78.-

-tamaño de órgano reproductor.-

-quinc… -

Y la Kuchiki comenzó a reír a la vez en que un color rojo se apoderaba de la cara del muchacho.

-deja de hacer esas estúpidas bromas!.- le reprochó enojado. – comienza a hacer preguntas decentes o te bajo y te dejo en el camino!.-

-tú fuiste el que se ofreció y dudo mucho que me dejes, ya me imagino lo que te dirán los otros : Ahh Kurosaki-kun como te atreviste a dejar a una pobre dama inofensiva sola en el bosque cuando ya la habías encontrado!.-

- si me dicen eso sabré que no se refieren a ti y deja de hacer esos comentarios que te juro que lo hago!.-

-no se me ocurre nada en este momento, prefiero preguntarte cuando me nazca hacerlo.-

-haz lo que quieras- contesto el chico mientras sacaba aire y seguía caminando.

-no estoy muy pesada?.- preguntó la chica después de unos minutos.

- estoy cargando puro aire.-

La Kuchiki guardo silencio al igual que él. Que diferente se veía el bosque en plena luz del día. Acomodo una mano alrededor del cuello del pelinaranja y la otra la mantuvo junto a ella.

-que se siente besar a alguien?.- cuestionó de repente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-por…porque preguntas eso?.- contestó desconcertado y con una gota de nerviosismo.

-me nació hacerlo… no he tenido novio y tengo un poco de curiosidad.-

-…. ….-

-es muy difícil contestar?.-

-…Húmedo… -

-Húmedo?.-

-…me imagino…yo que voy a saber!.-

-qué clase de respuesta es esa idiota!.-

-solo digo lo que pienso.-

-pretendes que te crea cuando tienes a Inoue a tu lado desde hace un año!? Aunque eres tú no dejas de ser hombre y los hombres solo piensan en una cosa.-

-ya te lo dije….- murmuro en un tono bajo y molesto, como si le incomodara hablar del tema.

La Kuchiki se percato de ello y se sorprendió. Era bien conocido en la escuela que nunca se les había visto besarse pero ella creía que era por el simple hecho que a algunos de los dos no le gustaba hacerlo en público. Se había dado cuenta de que la verdad era otra, y esa era que Kurosaki jamás había besado a su novia, algo bastante raro de pensar.

La pregunta era…Porque? quiso formularla, pero presintió que no era el mejor momento.

-ahh..- simplemente masculló.

-mierda! cuidado!.- grito el pelinaranja al tiempo en que pisaba la rama de un árbol mojado y se resbalaba hacia atrás. "Rukia!" pensó con pavor y miedo al darse cuenta de que todo su peso caería sobre la muchacha.

La chica gritó de la impresión y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo sintió como alguien la jalaba bruscamente hacia el lado contrario a la vez en que una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza para protegerla y la abrazaban con firmeza.

Esta vez fue diferente, el chico había quedado debajo de ella a lo contrario del día del festival.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto la Kuchiki cuando abrió los ojos una vez que supo que sus cuerpos habían tocado suelo.

-si…-contesto el muchacho abriendo los ojos y levantando la vista para ver a la pelinegra.

Aquella visión era semejante a lo perfecto. Sin que él lo quisiera o razonara comparó aquella posición de la chica semejante a una de si ellos dos estuvieran teniendo…su mente lo engañaba vilmente!.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Se miraron mutuamente, como si los estuvieran pensando en lo mismo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus caras y desviaron sus miradas hacia otra parte.

-gra…gracias…- dijo Rukia con nerviosismo.

-ah si…de …de nada…-

-creo …que estas cosas nos pasa muy a menudo no?.-

-supongo… que es normal….-

Ichigo Y Rukia rieron juntos, risas nerviosas a decir verdad.

Y de repente una tercera risa se les unió, una cuarta, una quinta…

Ambos se callaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con caras de no entender lo que sucedía.

-hahahah que bien Kurosaki! me muero de hambre mientras los buscamos y mira como los encontramos! Hahahaha.-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los dos cuando reconocieron esa voz que se escuchaba a espalda de ellos.

-hahahaha! Qué bien Ichigo! Aprovechas tu primera oportunidad para echártela!.- escucharon decir por otra voz igual de bien conocida.

-Tatsuki! Ishida! No es lo que creen!.- dijo el chico a la vez en que se apartaba de Rukia.

Todos se miraron. Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, Ichigo y Rukia....todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, risas fingidas y llenas de nerviosismo.

-tsk…vete a la mierda maldito bastardo!.- grito la chica de melena corta a la vez en que se balanceaba para golpear al pelinaranja. – te dije que si te atrevías a engañar a Orihime te mataba! Lo recuerdas!?.- exclamaba mientras lo golpeaba en el suelo.

-deja…expli...cartelo.- intentaba decir el muchacho entre golpes.

-que vas a explicar? Lo que hacíamos era un acto de puro amor y felicidad? O inventaras que se cayeron? ni de coña te lo vamos a creer!.- dijo el muchacho de lentes mientras le ayudaba a la chica a patearlo.

-nunca creí que Ichigo fuera esa clase de hombres! Pervertido!.- grito Keigo mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Chad se mantenía en silencio observando la escena.

-váyanse a la verga! Porque solo me golpean a mí y no también a la enana!.- exclamó el Kurosaki mientras la apuntaba con un dedo desde el suelo.

-mi naturaleza me impide levantar la mano contra una dama.- contesto Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-además no es evidente!? de seguro tú la obligaste! .- gritó Tatsuki a la vez en que, al igual que el de lentes, dejaba de golpearlo. –no es así Kuchiki!?.- dijo a la vez en que la volteaba a ver.

-todo fue tan confuso, cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba arriba de él! Me dijo tócame o sufrirás las consecuencias!!.- Rukia se mantenía con un pañuelo en su mano mientras hacía gestos de alguien que sufría.- fue horrible!.-

-como lo haría si ella estaba encima de mi eh!? .-

-te sentiste hombrecito cuando la obligaste, ahora se un hombre y acéptalo Kurosaki!.- exclamo el de lentes al tiempo en que Tatsuki lo volvía a agarrar por el cuello de su camisa.

-esta si me la vas a pagar maldita enana!!.-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después…

-santo cielo! Por fin estamos aquí!.- grito la profesora al frente del grupo mientras veía la entrada hacia las cabañas.

Un lugar bastante…

-qué coño es esto!?.-

-silencio Kurosaki!.-

-este lugar es una mierda! No se parecen nada a las que venían en la foto!.-

-estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki profesora, no son como mis expectativas las esperaban.- dijo Ishida a la vez en que se acercaba a la mujer.

-bueno si, están un poco maltratadas, pero no hay nada que exagerar.-

-bienvenidos a las cabañas "la sociedad de almas".-escucharon decir por una voz joven y desanimada.

-quien es él?.- pregunto una chica del grupo observando al muchacho que estaba a su izquierda.

-tú debes de ser el encargado de este lugar!.- le dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba al chico lleno de imperfecciones en su rostro.

-no.- contestó con simpleza.- el encargado está dormido, yo solo soy el que limpia.-

-que bien hace su trabajo.- murmuro con sarcasmo el Kurosaki mientras veía hacia las cabañas. Eran alrededor de unas diez, la madera parecía muy desgastada y no había nada verde en el área, a excepción de dos árboles que estaban hasta el fondo. Estaba muerto del cansancio. Había pasado una noche corriendo por el bosque y toda una mañana caminando cuesta arriba.

-ahora, dejen sus cosas en el suelo y síganme por favor.- dijo el muchacho mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba. –Les daré una vuelta por el lugar.-

-repíteme de nuevo cuantos días nos vamos a quedar.- susurro Keigo con tono suplicante.

-2.- respondió Mizuiro mientras abría su celular y se daba cuenta de que por fin había señal.

----------------------

-ya no soporto este clima!.-

-por lo menos en la mañana dejo de llover.-

-pero sigue haciendo frio!.-

-oye…tú lo viste? lo viste?.-

-que cosa?.-

-durante todo el camino Kurosaki-san solo se dedicó a cargar las cosas de Kuchiki.-

-ah si, si , si, claro que lo vi! Incluso me toco escucharlo preguntarle: segura que puedes caminar? Tu pie parece dolerte. Nuestro príncipe tan lindo con ella y esa tipa solo le contesto que ella podía sola de mala gana!.-

- parece que se hablan de nuevo, como le caerá eso a Orihime-san eh?.-

-como buenas amigas de ella tenemos que asegurarnos de que Kuchiki no se acerca más a él.-

-lo que hicimos con Senna salió pésimo! Terminamos ayudando para que se reconciliaran.-

-tienes razón pero no de todo. Gracias a ello Senna tomo dos fotografías, una de cuando él se fue corriendo y otra de cuando regreso con ella en su espalda.-

-no me di cuenta…-

-y eso no es todo, me dijo que cuando tuviera señal se las enviaría a esa persona para que las publicara!.-

-entonces este lugar no es tan malo después de todo.-

-porque dices eso?.-

-no has mirado tu celular? Hay señal.-

Ambas se sonrieron.

----------------------

-y por último, en este lugar podrán apreciar el lago.- dijo el chico con aquella voz de una persona amargada mientras señalaba el lago con un dedo.

-no pienso meterme a ese lugar.- dijo Rukia. Y vaya que el que lo hiciera tendría que estar loco, el agua no era nada azul y pura, contaminada y negra era la descripción adecuada, cuanta basura no había en él!.

-ha! Cuanto duro el maldito recorrido? Menos de tres minutos, este lugar realmente apesta.- le dijo el pelinaranja a la Kuchiki. – intenta encontrar algo positivo en este maldito viaje!.-

- yo si lo encuentro…-murmuro la chica.

-qué es?.-

-no te lo voy a decir.-

La respuesta era bastante obvia para ella. "porque tú y yo nos hablamos de nuevo". No planeaba decírselo, el chico tendría que encontrarlo solo. Y si lo hacía significaría que fue igual de importante para él como para ella.

-bien chicos! La cosa esta así, las 5 cabañas de la izquierda son de las mujeres y las otras 5 de la derecha son de los hombres, se sortearan los compañeros.- exclamo la profesora.

-porque tienen que ser las de la derecha! Estamos al lado de donde ponen la basura!.- grito un chico inconforme.

-porque no podemos escoger a nuestros compañeros!?.- dijo otra chica.

-porque así lo decidí y listo!- contesto la profesora.

-regrésenme mi dinero!.- grito el Kurosaki.

-si! se supone que nosotros vamos a pagar por este lugar, no vale la pena!.-

-solo metes ideas negativas en la cabeza de mis alumnos Kurosaki Ichigo!.-

-solo digo lo que los demás quieren decir pero no se atreven!.-

-me vale una mierda!! Iré con el encargado del lugar, cuando regrese diré los equipos y el numero de cabaña y al que no le guste se puede ir regresando a su casa caminando!.- contesto antes de marcharse siguiendo al chico que había dado el recorrido.

-Kurosaki, déjame decirte que si me toca contigo será definitivamente el peor viaje en mi vida.- le dijo Ishida al pelinaranja.

-como si yo no opinara lo mismo.-

-a mi me da igual con quien me toque.- comento Tatsuki mientras buscaba algo entre su maleta.

-un cuchillo? Para que necesitas un cuchillo!?.- pregunto Keigo asustado observando todos los objetos que había sacado la chica se su maleta.

-para aquellos desgraciados que intente colarse en la noche en nuestra cabaña.-

-no creo que ningún hombre vaya a querer colarse a la misma cabaña donde tu…agh! Porque hiciste eso maldita sea!?.- le grito el Kurosaki mientras apretaba la parte de su estomago que había sido golpeado.

-hazte el idiota.-

Los gestos de Rukia comenzaron a cambiar, todos la miraron y la chica simplemente pronunciaba una A tras otra.

-que te pasa?.- pregunto Tatsuki.

-ashuuuu!.- estornudó la Kuchiki mientras se rascaba con un dedo su nariz.

-tapate la boca enana! Ahg maldita sea contigo, te dije que te cambiaras!- le regañó el Kurosaki.

-no me…hables como…si fueras mi…pa…pa …papa!- pronunciaba la chica entre estornudos.

- se nota que no te sabes cuidar sola, eres una inútil.-

-pues tu…-

-Toma.- le dijo cortante mientras estiraba la mano con la chamarra que se acababa de quitar.-qué esperas! Tómala!.-

-pero…tu ropa esta igual…de mojada que la mía…y además tu…-

-la saque cuando estamos en camino, está seca, y yo no me enfermo con tanta facilidad, solo póntela.-

-pero…-

Kuchiki no término la frase, el Kurosaki ya le había puesto la chamarra en sus hombros, la cual le quedaba como si se hubiera puesto un vestido que le llegaba poco bajo del trasero.

_**Existen diversas clases de miedos en la vida de una persona…**_

-gracias.- contestó con un leve sonrojo que se pudo haber confundido con el producto de un estornudo.

-si que estas enana.- murmuro el chico viendo como le quedaba su prenda. Rukia lo miro cabreada y le golpeo en el estomago. –maldita bruja, te ves enferma y sigues teniendo fuerzas para golpearme.

-no digas nada idiota!.-

- da igual, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, seguimos con la ropa un poco mojada.-

-que estas…-

-solo camina.- le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba de los hombros y la comenzaba a empujar para que caminara en dirección hacia las maletas.

-……-

-…….-

Los otros se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como se marchaban.

-vieron eso?.- preguntó Ishida atónito.

-hmp.- dijo sado. Lo que tomaron como un sí.

-desde cuando ese cabron es tan amable con personas que no lleva mucho conociendo?.- exclamó la chica de melena corta con un tono medio irritado y estupefacto.

----------------------

_**Algo que resulta aterrador para una puede ser sumamente sencilla para otro.**_

-Senna-chan! Senna-chan!.- dijo la chica con discreción que estaba al lado de la pelimorado mientras le movía el brazo de un lado a otro.

-qué pasa?.- contestó la chica fingiendo ese tono de voz tan dulce que siempre hacia cuando estaba con personas que no la conocían de verdad.

-no has ido hablar con esa Kuchiki-san?.-

-no he tenido la oportunidad de que este sola…me da un poco de pena sabes?.-

-ve ahora que está con Kurosaki-kun! Después de todo ella debería de disculparse en frente de él por haberlas dejado y haberse marchado!.-

-pero no sé donde están.-

-por eso te lo digo! Mira.- le dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a una dirección, la muchacha siguió la trayectoria de su dedo con la mirada y descubrió a ambos chicos caminando solos. – me da coraje que le este cargando las cosas todo el tiempo!.-

Senna ignoro el comentario de su compañera mientras se paraba y comenzaba su andanza hacia aquellos muchachos.

----------------------

-esto es un lio, te dije que esperaras.- le dijo Rukia cuando estaban en frente de una cabaña.

-y yo que iba a saber que las puertas tenían llave.- contesto el pelinaranja a la vez en que seguía intentando abrirla.

-regresemos y esperemos a que la maestra venga con las llaves.-

-ni de coña, podemos entrar a la fuerza.-

-idiota que estás haciendo!?.- le regaño la Kuchiki mientras se acercaba a él. El chico había comenzado a empujar con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

-la madera es débil porque esta vieja así que…hey no te limpies los mocos con mi chamarra!.-

-que quieres que haga? No tengo papel!.-contestó indignada con la mano aun en su nariz.

El Kurosaki la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza. La Kuchiki le siguió la mirada.

-que!?.- le dijo cabreada mientras seguía estornudando.

-pero que fea te vez.- murmuro el chico mientras movía la muñeca de un lado a otro.

-no he dormido nada! Como quieres que me vea!? Tengo gripe y me sigue doliendo mi pie! Intenta lidiar con eso!!.-

-por eso digo que entre más rápido entramos a la cabaña mejor.-

-prefiero esperar a la maestra.- manifestó mientras bajaba las tres escalaras y comenzaba a caminar hacia otra parte.

-oi Rukia! A dónde vas!?.- bramó el chico sin moverse.

-a buscar un buen lugar donde sentarme donde más!?.- gritó sin voltearle a ver y dejar de caminar.

-dónde demonios voy a dejar tus cosas!?.-

-me da igual donde las dejes! Yo no te pedí que las cargaras!.-

-esa idiota…- masculló el chico rascándose la cabeza y avistando como se marchaba.- quien se cree que es? Esto me pasa por amable, pero ya no voy a dejarme " Ichigo idiota, ichigo aquello" se cree una ruda y trae un estúpido prendedor de ese conejo, maldita bruja me hace cabrear!.-vociferó para sí mismo mientras al final le golpeaba a la puerta. La miro cabreado por uno segundos. –ábrete maldita puerta!.- le grito al objeto golpeado.

-no creo que la puerta se vaya abrir de esa manera Kurosaki-san…- escuchó murmurar por una voz divertida y dulce a sus espaldas.

El chico volteo impasible y dejo las cosas de Rukia en el suelo.

_**El miedo a que descubran quien realmente eres.**_

-veo que Kuchiki-san ya se marchó, no se veía muy bien que digamos…- siguió hablando Senna mientras se acercaba a él y se detenía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Eran las escaleras de madera lo que los separaban.-que lastima…quería hablar con ella…quizás disculparme por ser la responsable, después de todo yo fui la que propuso el juego…aunque la verdad me da un poco de pena, Kuchiki-san es un poco agresiva y eso me asusta, cuando nos dejó yo no…-

- deja de decir mentiras.- le dijo seco cortando lo que le estaba diciendo la chica.

-…que …dices?.- musitó pasmada.

El chico bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de ella.

- no te interesa disculparte con ella, ni si quiera te interesa saber cómo esta.-

-No sé lo que te dijo Kuchiki-san pero yo…- pronuncio asustada y con rapidez, pero Ichigo la detuvo de nuevo. El corazón de senna comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con ligereza, el brillo de los ojos del Kurosaki era uno severo.

-escucha Senna… los demás van a creer lo que quieren creer y a mí no me interesa lo que vaya a ser.-

-Kurosa…-

-solo aléjate de Rukia.- le dijo con firmeza sin ni si quiera mirarla cuando paso a su lado.

Ella se quedo inmóvil con el aspecto alarmado. Ichigo se alejo caminando.

-que…que fue eso?...- se pregunto a sí misma con nerviosismo mientras se jorobaba un poco. El aire movió su cabello y su expresión en el rostro cambio radicalmente.- …maldita sea…maldita sea….maldita sea….- decía mientras dirigía una mano a la bolsa izquierda delantera de su falda, tomo aquel objeto con firmeza y abrió su tapadera.- esta…si me la vas a pagar…maldita estúpida.- exclamó mientras presionaba la tecla que decía Ok en su celular.

Kuchiki Rukia era también su rival.

----------------------

-sucede algo Inoue-chan?.- preguntó Yuzu mientras veía desde la puerta a la chica de pelos naranjas.

-ah no pasa nada!.- contestó para aun lado de la cama con su típica sonrisa mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro. –en un momento bajo a ayudarte con la mesa.-

-no es necesario! Karin-chan me va a ayudar.- le dijo la pequeña de pelo corto antes de irse.

En el momento en que Yuzu se marchó la sonrisa de Inoue quedo inexistente.

8 mensajes enviados. Ceros recibidos.

5 llamadas hechas. Ninguna contestada.

Miro aquel aparató con tristeza en sus ojos, porque Ichigo no le contestaba?

_**El miedo a que te arrebaten aquello que más quieres en el mundo.**_

y en aquel instante su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Los ojos de ella se abrieron rápidamente, una sonrisa se poso en su cara, presionó el botón ansiosa y feliz. Que le diría? Quizás que la extrañaba o que lamentaba no haberle contestado, que bah! Kurosaki siempre la tomaba de sorpresa.

Aquel mensaje multimedia se abrió.

"**Intenta engañar a las personas con tu indiferencia, intenta engañar a tu novia, corre detrás de la mujer que es el fruto del engaño…inténtalo…pero jamás podrás engañar a esta persona que envía estos mensajes, agradezcamos a una amiga, quien tomo esta foto. **

**A caso lo que veo es la espalda de un chico enamorado? o quizás estamos haciendo conclusiones demasiado rápido. **

**Qué lindo es ver la espalda de nuestro príncipe! , Pero no corriendo detrás de aquella tipa."**

" **y si un árbol se cayera en un bosque, crees que alguien lo escucharía? Y al parecer, èl fue capaz de escucharlo, habrá sido por la habilidad nata de realizar lo casi imposible? O quizás el poder del amor?**

**Nadie lo sabe, pero el príncipe regreso con la zorra en sus hombros.**

**Extra! Extra! Quien dijo que un viaje sin novia no era lo mejor?"**

----------------------

-Rukia! Rukia! Oi enana donde estas!?.- gritaba el muchacho mientras caminaba y miraba hacia los lados buscando algún rastro de ella.

_**Y está este otro…**_

-buscas a Kuchiki-san?.- preguntó Mizuiro desde sus espaldas.

-la has visto?.- le dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-paso hace rato…se fue en esa dirección.- dijo este ultimo señalando un camino hacia los únicos 2 árboles que eran floreados en aquel lugar.

-gracias.- le grito mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección al lugar.

-será mejor que te apures! La maestra ya va dar lo de las cabañas!.-

-hey!.- vociferó el chico como respuesta sin voltearse.

Caminó algunos metros de distancia. Aquel lugar sí que era feo, el único espacio en donde había un poco de pasto era en esos dos árboles que se mantenían estables, lo demás era solo tierra seca. Le dio la vuelta a uno de ellos.

-no tienes remedio.- murmuró cuando encontró a Kuchiki sentada recargada en el árbol dormida del lado en donde nadie podría verla. –Rukia…Rukia…oi despierta.- le dijo mientras la movía con delicadeza en el hombro y arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.

La chica había utilizado su chamarra como cobija.

-Ru…- intentó decir, pero se calló cuando vio que se movía y recargaba su cabeza en el otro lado. Parecía bastante relajada.

Rukia era orgullosa, desordenada, decía lo que opinaba de las personas sin ningún miedo a lo que fueran a decirle los demás, portaba un lenguaje muy fluido, le había llamado idiota sin ni si quiera conocerlo.

- estúpido broche de conejo.- murmuró para si.

La miro detalladamente, la analizó, algo que la mayoría del tiempo lucia tan fuerte, lucia tan frágil y dulce en ese momento. Incluso no parecía ser la misma persona. Estaba pensado que Rukia era bonita, y esa expresión se quedaba corta.

_**El miedo a que otra clase de sentimientos inesperados….**_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evadir cualquier pensamiento que incluso el se pregunta si provenía de si mismo. Porque pensaba en ella de esa manera? Porque corrió detrás de ella en la noche? Porque se preocupaba en que nada le sucediera?

"Maldita seas enana" pensó dentro de sí mientras levantaba una mano y tocaba sus cabellos. Él tenía novia…él tenia novia…

Inoue lo quería.

Rukia solo era una amiga.

_Que se siente besar a alguien?._

Trago saliva y se acerco a ella.

Algo que nunca había deseado…algo que no le llamaba la atención hacerlo con aquella persona. Algo nuevo para él...Algo nuevo para ella.

_Que se siente besar a alguien?._

Qué demonios le sucedía? Jamás había pensado en los labios de una chica de aquella manera! Era Rukia, era la enana...era ella…y aun así…. Que se sentiría? …que se sentiría tocar los labios de la Kuchiki con los suyos. Nadie los veía.

"_nunca te voy a dejar… cada vez que recuerdo eso mi piel se pone chinita!"_

La distancia entre ellos se hacía corta con cada segundo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba unos dedos cerca de sus labios. Su aroma incluso le resultaba placentero.

"_estoy segura…_

Se detuvo en ese instante, cuando podía sentir la respiración de la chica.

_Estoy segura de que sabrás hacer lo correcto"_

Se levanto y alejo de ella, apretó su puño con fuerza a la vez en que recargaba su cabeza en su brazo que estaba por encima de la chica.

_**Surja con la persona equivocada"**_

-Ichigo?.- balbuceó Rukia mientras abría los ojos con lentitud. El chico la volteo a ver.

El Kurosaki no le dijo nada.

Kuchiki bostezo mientras se estiraba.

-me quede bien dormida eh?.- le dijo mientras movía sus brazos.

-en qué momento tan inoportuno te levantas…- murmuró para sí mismo. La chica lo miro sin haberle entendido lo que había dicho. – ya van a dar el número de las cabañas, vámonos….-

_**Somos débiles en esos momentos…**_

_**Caemos, **_

-si…- contestó aturdida mientras dirigía un dedo a sus labios y dibuja el contorno del inferior. Se había sentido raro por un segundo.

_**Pero revivimos."**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh dios…

Oh dios mío…

O-O

Por fin…por fin…pude subirlo!! T-T ahhh lo llevo queriendo subir desde el viernes pero siempre por algo no podía! Así que termine cambiándolo, esta capitulo se terminaba diferente, estaba sin todo eso del miedo y sin estas últimas escenas tan…no se XD de repente se me ocurrió y preferí hacerlas…estoy inconforme! Intente apurarme para escribirlo pero esta cabecita solo tenía una mínima idea de lo que quería que ocurriera.

Lo siento T-T

Y de nuevo se terminó de una manera que yo no esperaba XD demasiado dramático creo yo…tal vez eso no les guste, si no les gusta algo me lo hacen saber, quiero "críticas constructivas" XDD

**Le dedico este capitulo completito a mi hermana T-T mi hermana siempre me esta escuchado con lo de mi fic, siempre me apoya y me da ideas, siempre me pregunta de el y me regaña cuando no me pongo a escribir, incluso…me hizo un **_**fan art**_** T-T se lo pedí...y ella acepto O-O Adriana!! D: que haría sin ti!? Me castraría por ti si fuera hombre XDD**

_**El link del fan art está en mi perfil…**_

**Se lee como manga, opinen de él por favor :3 fíjense que hasta en la primera imagen Rukia trae el broche de conejito ^^.**

Díganme todas sus dudas y yo se las contestare!! :D

Pd. Opinen de las escenas wanna be ichiruki…porque siento que aunque me guste demasiado esta pareja no logro captarlos.

Regresando Reviews!:

**RukiaXUchiha:** Hahaha XD si que sabes que yo soy muy tardada, por lo menos senna recibió su castigo en este capítulo. Lemmon O-O aun no estoy lista para escribir eso, sentí que aun no era el momento de ellos, intente que la besara..pero se me ocurrió otra cosa y preferí que no :B gomen gomen XDD ahh por que siento que varios me van a odiar por ello?

**Renesmee Kuchiki:** "No te demores" .______.

Bueno… por lo menos no tarde tanto como en los otros capítulos XDD hahaha…. Está bien… no tengo excusas.. espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo :3.

**Naoko tendo:** Mátame si quieres XD intente no tardar demasiado, los momentos ichiruki son..Bastante..ahh no sean crueles con esta pobre escritora T-T

**xoxokiss210****:** me dio risa cuando lei eso de: seria mucho pedir que actualices ya? Cuando termine de leer todos los comentarios abrí Word con la idea de hacerlo, si!, me quede viendo a la pantalla durante unos minutos, escribí algo, y lo borre..al final termine viendo legalmente rubia que estaban dando en la tele ¬¬. Espero que sea de tu agrado!

**Anita509:** al menos Ichigo ya sabe que senna no es como lo pretende. XD me pediste que le pasara algo y como quería poner esa frase del miedo (yo y mis frases del miedo XDD) todo quedaba bien, ah quiero deseo leer tu opinión de este capítulo, de los momentos wanne be ichirukis XDD , y tus críticas constructivas.

**CieloRosa: **vaya O-O este capitulo esta mas largo que el anterior, temo porque con cada capitulo vaya aumentando XD ejem…como crees..cof cof..que lo saque de gossip girl?...yo nunca lo veo .________. xDDD algún dia se darían cuenta, es cierto, todas son unas perras en esa serie, pero cada vez que la veo me inspira para escribir XD la pareja de chuck y blair me inspira a el ichiruki XDD. Ahh hablando de ichiruki, lo estoy intentando, algo que no te guste y me avisas!. Algo mas.. Como que no capte bien la escancia de Byakuya creo yo, pero hice mi intento, es que cuando me lo imagine haciendo eso por Rukia..que puedo decir :3 me gusto y no me resistí XDD byakuya es hot hot hot. Me muero yo también por sacar a Kaien! XD Kaien sera un personaje neutro, ni bueno ni malo, XD o por lo menos eso espero.. ahh muchas gracias por comentar! En serio T-T hahaha no se porque me da risa XD

**ichigo vasto lorde: **tome mucho en cuenta tu comentario, porque mi hermana ya me lo habia dicho XD lemmon no puedo poner en este momento porque aun no se puede (de que se puede se puede pero aun no XD) hehe ^^ aunque también tengamos en cuenta de que uno de los temas principales es la drogadicción (como lo dice en su epilogo? Se le puede llamar asi? XDD), y tenia que poner momentos con Kaien y Setsuna porque son personajes importantes.

**AdeTaka-KinoTary****: ** "largos..largos.." creo que esa es la definición de este capitulo XD me cohíbo cuando me dicen que escribo bien, me inspiro cada vez que leo fanfics de autoras que escriben OMG o-o hermoso, no se si has leído el de Hana Kimi, ahh como me encanta como escribe XD espero que te haya gustado su reencuentro o algo del capítulo, o que estuvo bien. El propósito es que lo disfruten y no se aburren..

**fiorelita****: **muerte a la autora! Muerte a la autora!

Yo: pero soy demasiado joven para morir! Aun no he hecho grandes cosas!.

Tu: disparen! XDD ahh gomen gomen, intente apurarme pero no se podía! No se podía! (si se podía ¬¬) tu cállate! Maldito paréntesis..cuando no se que escribir (ósea la mayoría del tiempo? XD) tardo demasiado! Quizás te guste el capitulo..Quizás no…Espero tu opinión!^^

**itziarxknup****: **creo que amas a Ishida..únete conmigo que también yo lo amo XDD estoy intentando que mi hermana me haga los fant art de ishida como boyscout porque me lo imagine y es tan..kawai :3 a decir verdad Ishida me divierte mucho. díganme porfavor que no tarde tanto como otras veces, aunque sea mentira hahahaha XDD hice lo que pude T-T me divertí mucho leyendo tu review asi que espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y si tienes una duda no dudes en decirme XD n.n

**Bloody Shooter:** ahora si creo que con este capitulo prácticamente ya se vio que a él le esta gustando Rukia...o le gusta, para mi que si esta enamorado XDD (a ti no te queda decir eso porque eres la autora y sabes que va a pasar!) tss maldito paréntesis, no me deja ser …espero que te guste :3

**la comadreja XDD: **no se si te llego mi mensaje privado, el que tenía una biblia escrita XD hahaha intente resumirlo lo mas que pude creeme XD si no te llego me avisas para mandártelo de nuevo :) si tienes dudas no dudes en decirme XDD!! (me da risa como suena eso XD)

**Uchiha Katze: **veo demasiado largo a este capitulo XD mientras lo escribia no me fijaba en el numero de paginas…ahora que lo estoy viendo..es el mas largo que he escrito O-O 31 paginas… vaya…bueno bueno! espero que te guste :3

**Karin-chan17: **porque será que todo el mundo me dice que no me demore XD? ( porque siempre tardas miles de años en publicar ¬¬ no tienes madera de escritora) T-T gomenasai… ahh la vida es bonita XD cuanto tiempo tarde en publicar..3 semanas? 2? dime que fueron 2 D: XDD es muy extenso el capitulo pero igual desearía que te gustara :) nos vemos en el prox.

**ahh me gusta contestar reviews XD es divertido…me hacen sentir..completa, como cuando un arquitecto ve su proyecto terminado, el mio está empezando, pero cuando lo termine…el final de este fic…es algo que yo misma desconozco O-O**

**hehe nos vemos a la próxima!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_La vida de los estudiantes puede llegar a ser aburrida, rutinaria, e incluso deprimente… claro que, los hechos cambian de acuerdo a cada persona, o de qué manera decidas vivirla. Se son bien conocidos los diferentes "grupos sociales" que existen en ella._

_Pero para muchas personas solo se clasifican en 2. _

_Vulgarmente llamados populares y rechazados puedes pertenecer al equipo ganador y perdedor. E aquí donde la cuestión se platea ¿cómo diferenciar el uno del otro?...._

_Sencillo._

_La diferencia existe desde que caminas por un pasillo hasta cuando corres por el patio , cuando tu voz es escuchada más que la de alguien más._

_La gente te mira, habla de ti, cree que eres exitosa, te halaga por cualquier hecho, quizás a esa gente es a la que llamamos triunfadora...._

_¿Y si existiera aquellas personas de las que todos hablan, pero odian?, ¿de las que está con aquella gente "exitosa" cuando no es ganadora?. ¿ Como le llamarías a esas personas?¿ como las clasificarías?._

_Aunque el simple hecho de clasificar, suena estúpido, así somos los seres humanos, clasificamos cualquier cosa que esté a nuestro alcance, este vivo o no, ¿qué importa? ¡Solo déjenos sentir que por lo menos tenemos algo de control en nuestras vidas!._

_La murmuración….o es envidia, o jactancia propia…._

* * *

**Malas Influencias**

CAPITULO 9

"_**se dice que el ser humano no puede vivir sin otra persona…**_

_**¿No querrán decir, **__**criticar**__** a otra?"**_

Sintió el aire frio del bosque soplar sobre su espalda. Un escalofrió. Miró con desconfianza a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Parecían una manada de leones queriendo casar a su presa. Kuchiki Rukia parecía nerviosa, incomoda, algo que ni ella misma pudo soportar, ¿Qué era lo que querían de ella? .

-bueno, si no tienen nada más que decirme, me iré a cambiar.- declaró con la intención de alejarse de aquello que le olía a problemas.

-cambiar?.- pronuncio una chica que estaba por detrás suyo.- pero si en la cabaña no hay ropa tuya Kuchiki-san.-

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco y tomo un poco de aire. Ella misma había dejado su maleta ahí ¿o es que a caso se había vuelto loca? No le había gustado como había sonado eso.-seguro y no la viste - pronuncio mientras intentaba seguir con su andanza, pero una de ellas le obstruyó el camino.

–¿tienen algún problema?.- les peguntó Kuchiki con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Por qué no eres un poco más observadora y miras a tu derecha?- le dijo Senna desde el árbol. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa de lado sobre su rostro, como si cantara un himno de victoria ante una guerra.

Kuchiki retrocedió un paso, _"venimos a tirar cosas al rio" _recordó con cierto temor. ¿Serian capaces?... ¿serian capaces de hacerlo?. Fijó su vista hacia la derecha, enfocándose en las sucias aguas que estaban ahí. Al principio creyó no ver nada, pero sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta que aquello que a la primera vista había confundido como un montón de basura flotante no era más que cosas que antes estaban en su maleta.

-¡qué demonios!.- dijo con rabia a la vez en que se encaminaba hacia el río.

Un chasquido de dedos se escuchó desde el árbol y las chicas se acercaron a Kuchiki por detrás suyo, Rukia no se dio cuenta de ello, estaba consumida por la ira.

-¡eh nena!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?.- le gritó una de ellas mientras le seguía los pasos.

La de su izquierda extendió el brazo y estiro con fuerza aquello que había agarrado. La chica de pelos cortos y negros se inmovilizó.

¿Quién lo diría? un segundo de distracción y en ese instante sintió claramente como su cuerpo quedaba expuesto al frío viento. Que mala leche , ¡le habían quitado la toalla!.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-mira…- murmuro una chica de pelos rojizos a otra en el pasillo.- ¿ves como Kuchiki se apoya las manos sobre el estomago? seguro que está embarazada, solamente haces esas cosas cuando lo estas.-

-tú crees?.- le contesto su amiga más bajita que ella.- aunque no me sorprendería, dicen que en el viaje durmieron en la misma cabaña.-

-nunca le he visto besar a Orihime y ya se ha acostado con Kuchiki.- respondió con frustración, que envidia! le habían ganado a su hombre, un hombre que era deseado por la mayoría de la escuela, ¡territorio prohibido y esa chica plana lo había tocado!. -¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque se ha mudado a esta ciudad?.-

-no me sorprendería saber que fue por conducta inapropiada.- masculló la otra mirando de reojo a la Kuchiki. Pero que mas daba, si a la tipa la había echado por haber vendido drogas o follar con todos los tíos de la escuela no tardaría en sacar su verdadero "yo" en este nuevo lugar, y tarde o temprano ser expulsada, solo era cuestión de tiempo, eso y nada más.

-------

-"mierda"- pensó con desagrado la Kuchiki mientras volvía a tocarse el estomago con su mano.-"creo que no debí de haber cenado tanto anoche".- se dijo así misma mientras andaba por el pasillo. Escuchaba cuchicheos cada vez que pasaba cerca de alguien pero no les prestaba atención, seguramente la gente tenía un nuevo chisme, y quizás, lo muy probable, se tratara de ella, eso no le interesaba en aquel momento, su mente solo se enfocaba en llegar rápido al baño.

Dobló su camino hacia la izquierda viendo la entrada de su salón cercana a ella, primero dejaría su mochila y después iría al baño. Estiró la mano para abrir la puerta y le pareció escuchar ruidos extraños, o más bien dicho gritos extraños.

-hablo del dinero.- dijo la maestra cabreada por séptima vez a sus alumnos mientras agitaba la mano hecha puño.

-¡ni de coña!.- gritó el Kurosaki desde su asiento.- ¡las cabañas eran un asco! el camión se descompuso y tuvimos que caminar, ¡no pienso entregar absolutamente nada!.-

-¡tenemos bajos recursos! la escuela terminó cubriendo con todos los gastos, ¿ cómo piensas pagárselos?.-

-¡principalmente ni queríamos ese cochino viaje! fue voluntariamente a fuerzas.- continuó Tatsuki.-no veo que haya aprendido nada en el.-

-¿¡que tal a no desobedecerme!?.- Respondió la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y se paraba derecha.- ¡fue el Karma que los castigó por sus actos!.-

-entonces ¿el hecho de que las aguas termales ni si quieran estuvieran en ese lugar también tiene que ver con el mismo karma?.- preguntó con sarcasmo Ichigo.

-¡reprobado!.-

-¿¡que!?.- gritó el chico sin encontrar una buena razón aparente para que lo hiciera la maestra.

-¡reprobado Kurosaki!.-

-¿¡que tiene que ver todo esto con el dinero!?.- gritó Keigo entre el clamor de todo el salón que habían empezado a generarse, pero nadie lo escucho como de costumbre.

-váyase a la…- intento pronunciar Kurosaki parándose de su asiento.

- ¿¡a la que Kurosaki!?.- continuo la Profesora con la vena en su rostro remarcada, solo eso le faltaba, que los alumnos no sintieran ni un mínimo de respeto hacia su profesión o persona, ¿pero es que a caso antes lo sentían?

La maestra se lanzo sobre el Kurosaki, Tatsuki simplemente se esmeraba porque su voz sobresaliera de los demás al igual que lo intentaban la mayoría del grupo.

-ya se callaran…- murmuro Mizuiro mientras miraba su celular. Sado afirmó con la cabeza, parecían ser los únicos alumnos cuerdos en ese lugar.

-¡¡saca la cámara!! ¡Kurosaki-kun se está dejando golpear!.- grito una chica a su amiga como loca.

-¡se ve tan sexy!.-

-pero…¿ por qué no se defiende?.- se preguntó otra mientras se acercaba al círculo de chicas donde Ichigo y la maestra peleaban en medio.

-es una mujer ¿ como lo va a hacer?.-le respondió otra sin dejar de grabar ese momento.

-¡a la mierda!.- grito el chico pelinaranja mientras se alejaba de la maestra.

La puerta se abrió con un deslizó agresivo.

-tengo la solución…- susurro el llegado mientras acomodaba sus lentes y un singular brillo aparecía en esos.

Todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, algunos parados sobre sus pupitres y otros como Ichigo protegiéndose con sus manos de los golpes suspendidos en el aire de la maestra.

-¿y este que hace aquí?.- dijo el Pelinaranja mirando sin comprenderle, al igual que el resto de salón.

- nunca me dejan de sorprender lo escandalosos que son en este grupo.- dijo Kuchiki detrás del otro en la puerta.

-Rukia…-murmuró Ichigo.

* * *

**FLASH BLACK **

-¡no me jodas!.- Gritó el Chico pelinaranja mientras veía el número del papel que tenía en su mano.

Le importaba poco el hecho de que se quedarían a dormir en aquel lugar de mala pinta, era una simple noche, ¿que mas daba? lo que le incomodaba era el factor de con quienes compartiría una misma habitación.

-¡seremos compañeros! ¡Seremos compañeros!.- gritaba Asano con alegría. Los grupos a los alrededores se reunían con sus respectivos compañeros de cuarto, la mayoría parecía feliz con el resultado, otros se quejaban en silencio.

-Kurosaki , Mizuiro, Keigo, Sado e ishida en una misma cabaña, ¿ por qué no me sorprende esto?.-se dijo a sí misma la chica de cabellos cortos mientras suspiraba y observaba el comportamiento de cada individuo.

Kurosaki miró con enfado al muchacho de lentes y lo apuntó con el dedo con brusquedad.-de todos nosotros ¿¡por qué me tenía que tocar contigo maldita sea!?.-

-¿piensas que quiero estar en el mismo cuarto que tú? ¿Cómo me aseguras que no eres gay?.-contesto indignado.

-no lo sé, ¿¡tal vez porque tengo novia!?.-

-quizás aun no lo descubres, quizás en la noche entre un deseo prohibido en tu cabeza al ver mi cuerpo descubierto, quizás…-

-¡ya cállate con una mierda! ¡El único marica eres tú!.- le dijo antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquello. Los chicos se examinaron con capricho.

-¡oh vamos! ¡vean el lado positivo chicos, por lo menos estamos juntos!.- rio Asano mientras levantaba el boleto con el numero 7 impregnado en el.

-el hecho de que me comporte más educado se llama clase, ¡no eso que tú dices!.-expuso el de lentes ignorando por completo al chico castaño que estaba a lado de ambos. Keigo gritó con desesperación, ¿Cuándo en la historia de su vida le harían caso?

- para mí que tu eres el único que quieres verme sin camisa en el cuarto, no me sorprendería que te acercaras a mi cuando apaguemos la luces.-

-¿¡porque no se callan de una buena vez!? La maestra no los va a cambiar ni aunque la torturen, los dos son igual de maricas así que les aseguro que ninguno se va a acercar al otro.- les grito harta Tatsuki mientras se acerba mas a ellos.

-mejor déjalos, ya sabes que no se va a calmar.- murmuro Mizuiro.

-esto no te incumbe a ti Tatsuki.-le dijo Ichigo cuando se digno a mirarla.

La chica suspiro de nuevo con fuerza a la vez en que posaba sus manos en su cadera. -a ver idiota- articulo con cansancio mientras se acercaba mas a él-porque en vez de estar haciendo el tonto no pones un poco mas de atención en lo que está pasando.-

-de lo que esta…¿qué demonios quieres decir con eso?.- repuso con un tono de voz más calmado y bajo.

Tatsuki lo miró cabreada a la vez que señalaba con discreción el otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban.

-ah…-masculló el pelinaranja mientras se perdía observando a la Kuchiki.

----------

Miró su número y luego a sus compañeras sin saber si estar aterrorizada o tranquila…que bah, ella no se asustaría de esas chiquillas infantiles. Ignorarlas sería la mejor opción, si ellas pedían disculpas seria otro asunto, pero quien sabe, tal vez ellas no lo habían hecho a propósito, es decir, ¿se podía llegar a odiar tanto a una persona sin conocerla?.

-así que… te ha tocado con Senna y sus amigas.- le dijo el Kurosaki mientras se acercaba a ella. Kuchiki lo miro sin importancia y se sentó arriba de sus maletas.

-¿y qué?, después de todo ellas fueron las únicas que me invitaron a su grupo en ese juego loco que hicimos en el bosque.- expuso con aburrimiento.

-¿eres idiota o qué? no te das cuenta de por qué lo hicieron?.-

-¿a caso viniste a regañarme? porque si es así te puedes largar que ya quiero llevarme mis cosas a mi cabaña.-le respondió la chica indignada.

Ichigo guardo silencio por unos segundos y cerró los ojos cansados, no servía de nada reprocharle a la Kuchiki, conocía lo terca y enfadosa que podía llegar a ser.- ¿quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?.- le preguntó al fin de cuentas.

-no soy tan débil- contestó Rukia levantándose y agarrando una de las maletas del suelo. -además…- le dijo mientras continuaba acomodando los artefactos de tal manera en que pudiera llevarlas hasta su cabaña. – tampoco soy idiota, no pienso confiar en ellas, simplemente me da igual estar en el mismo dormitorio, después de todo se cuidarme sola.- y le dio la espalda al pelinaranja con la enorme montaña de equipaje en sus manos.

El chico sonrió burlesco y suspiro a la vez en que caminaba hacia ella- si pudieras cuidarte tú sola, no te hubieras perdido en el bosque.-

Kuchiki lo volteo a ver con enfado y antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico se acerco demasiado a ella, algo que por alguna razón, la puso nerviosa, ¿a caso se trataba por aquella sensación que había tenido sobre sus labios bajo el árbol?

-… ¿qué?....- barboteo inquieta.

-se que no eres idiota, pero de vez en cuando está bien aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos.-expuso al tiempo en que tomaba la mitad de las cosas que traía la chica en sus brazos y los colocaba en los suyos.

-solo era eso…- murmuró aliviada con un suspiro cuando el Kurosaki había dado algunos pasos delante de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¿Obra de teatro? – repitió Ichigo atónito.

-¡exacto! ¡Exacto! ¡Eso era lo que necesitábamos!.- contesto la maestra mientras asentía con la cabeza de una manera exagerada.

-suena exactamente a una idea que dirías tu Ishida, es estúpido!.- repuso de nuevo el pelinaranja mientras se dejaba caer en su silla.- además no tienes opinión sobre este salón, siempre llegas y participas en todo como si lo fueses, porque demonios no te cambiaste desde el año pasado!?.-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Kurosaki, pero fuera de eso no creo que a las chicas de esta escuela les disguste verte en un póster con un traje encima y dando el papel de príncipe.-

-¡espera un momento ahí!.- Rebatió uno de los chicos del salón.- ¿Por qué Kurosaki tendría que hacerle de un protagónico directamente?.-

-¡si! ¿Porque yo? si la obra se va a hacer me importa una mierda, no pienso participar en algo así.- rechazó el chico pelinaranja concordando con el compañero de su salón.

Varios susurros de otros se escucharon al unísono, todos de ellos pertenecientes a hombres, reprochando lo mismo que decían ambos chicos.

-entonces creo conveniente que lo dejemos a la suerte del destino.- dijo Uryu mientras sacaba una caja con muchos pedazos de papel dentro de ella.

-¿qué demonios es eso?.- pregunto Tatsuki mientras veía a Ishida acomodar sus lentes con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-ya sabía que algo como esto podría pasar así que me tome la molestia de poner el nombre de cada personaje para que lo escojan.-

-pero no hemos dicho ni que obra.- dijo una de las chicas del salón.

-según las estadísticas la mayoría de las preparatorias o secundarias presentan casi siempre las mismas obras, conocidas como "la cenicienta" o "la bella durmiente" tras ver eso pensé que necesitábamos algo innovador, algo que incluso chicas de otras escuelas pagarían por ver.-

-¡brillante! ¡Eres brillante mi alumno!.- gritaba la maestra con brillos en los ojos y un especie de atmosfera feliz rodeando alrededor de ella a la vez en que se balanceaba sobre la pierna del chico.- y bien, ¿Cuál será la obra?.-

-la sirenita.- contestó.

Y un colosal miedo se posó sobre el Kurosaki. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que le tocaran el papel del príncipe? o peor aun… ¿el de la sirenita?. No deseaba verse a sus 17 años con un traje lleno de conchitas.

* * *

-Orihime…Orihime-san.- le llamó su amiga de pelo corto a la de grandes pechos por quinta o cuarta vez, ¿Qué tan lejos se encontraba la mente de la chica?.

La chica de pelos largos y naranjas la volteo ver con la mirada distante, como si su mente aun no aterrizara de su pequeño viaje.- ¿qué pasa?.- le preguntó volviendo sus ojos hacia la ventana.

-oh dios, ¿en que estas pensando? creo que he estado hablando sola todo este rato, ¿no es así?.-

Inoue cerró los ojos y suspiro agotada, su mente no podía dejar la imagen de Ichigo y Kuchiki juntos desde aquel viaje, y a decir verdad esa era de las primeras veces que comenzaba a dudar de aquella manera del kurosaki, ¿era eso algo que llamaban celos?, celos a una relación de la que ni ella misma estaba segura si era verdad, Kurosaki afirmaba que era solo una amiga, ¿Por qué no creerle? pero que mas daba, si darle vueltas al asunto no resolvería nada. –¡lo siento mucho!.- le contesto con una de esas sonrisas que solía hacer para pretender que todo estaba bien.-no estaba pensando en nada, tú me conoces, mi imaginación vuela a lo alto.-

-¿segura? porque yo he escuchado muchos rumores, no me sorprendería que estuvieras pensando en ello.-

-¿Rumores?.- Repitió fingiendo que lo desconocía.

-de esa chica y Kurosaki-san.- le dijo su amiga mirándola sin entenderle, ¿es que a caso el nivel de distraída de Inoue podía llegar tan lejos?.

-¡que bah! la gente siempre está haciendo esas cosas, uno aprende a ignorarlas, ah… perdóname Minori-san , pero creo que he olvidado algo en el laboratorio, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase así que me adelantare, ¡cuídate mucho! .- le gritó la chica antes de irse corriendo por aquel pasillo. Su amiga no le dijo nada, sonaba a algo creíble. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su salón, se regañaba a si misma, ¡no había podido sacarle nada a Inoue! aunque no sabía con certeza si por razones que la pelinaranja afirmaba o porque simplemente se negaba a admitirlo y contarle a la gente.

¿Que importaba? Lo mejor sería inventarles a los demás una buena versión de lo que Inoue supuestamente le había contado. Resultaría más divertido y atractivo. Los chismes eran así. Y el que tuviera el mejor era el ganador.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Mizuiro suspiro con pereza.- creo que hoy no estoy de humor.- respondió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

-oh vamos!.- le dijo de nuevo Keigo con entusiasmo.-los hombres siempre tienen tiempo para embriagarse y ver películas porno.-

-quizás ese sea solo tu.- respondió el Kurosaki desde su cama sin quitarse su cobija.

- por esa actitud todos pensamos que eres gay ¡gay!.- contradijo el castaño indignado.

-me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen de mi, solo quiero dormir, hacerlo en un bosque no es lo más cómodo del mundo.-

Kurosaki hundió su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Tranquilidad….dulce tranquilidad interrumpida en menos de un segundo por aquella molesta voz del castaño.

-¿lo has hecho en un bosque?.- preguntó Keigo mientras se acercaba emocionado al Kurosaki.- ¿¡cuando ha pasado que ni me he dado cuenta!?.-

-idiota!¿ que no lo recuerdas? fui por la enana en media noche, ¿que mas podíamos hacer?.-

-¡cielo santo! lo has hecho en el bosque con Kuchiki! ni yo me atrevería , tendría miedo de contagiar alguna enfermedad con tanta tierra, insectos y plantas, ¿tú sabes no?.-

-ha sido debajo de un árbol, no creo que por solo un noche suceda algo.- dijo mientras bostezaba, estar en aquella posición comenzaba a darle sueño, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que el idiota de Keigo se callara?

-ha! ¿Qué no crees que por una noche suceda algo? eso dijeron mis padres y ahora yo estoy en el mundo.-

-si, si cállate, solo quiero dormir.- masculló el chico sin darle mucha importancia, movió un poco su cabeza y suspiró a la vez en que sentía como el castaño se alejaba de él. No tardaría en caer en los brazos de Morfeo…Tranquilidad…dulce tranquilidad…

"_eso dijeron mis padres y ahora yo estoy en el mundo"_

-¡espera un momento!.- gritó el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama exasperado.-¿a qué coño te refieres con eso?.-

-¿con que?.- repitió sin entenderle asomando la cabeza desde la cama de abajo. Ichigo estaba en una litera.

-con lo que dijiste de tus padres , ¿¡que mas¡?.- le respondió el chico impaciente.

-ah… eso, es muy sencillo, solo digo que Kuchiki y tu debieron de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo en el bosque, y ahora que lo digo, te lo diré directamente Ichigo, ¡eres un desgraciado por traicionar a Inoue! aunque no te culpo porque Kuchiki no está mal pero….-

- ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver si Rukia está bien o no y eso de Inoue? ¿de qué mierda piensas que estoy hablando?.-

-¿de qué estás hablando tu? yo me refiero a que Kuchiki y tu tuvieron relaciones en el bosque, sexo, hicieron el…-

-¡cállate de una buena vez mierda!.- contestó el chico pelinaranja, mientras se bajaba de la litera de un saltó y le lanzaba la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.- todo este tiempo yo estuve hablando de que dormitar en un bosque no es cómodo! no de esa maldita idea pervertida que tu tenias!.-

-yo solo he interpretado lo que tú me has dicho…- le dijo Keigo con dificultad, hablar mientras alguien le ahorcaba no era tan fácil como parecía.

-¿por qué no se callan y dejan a los demás dormir?.- se escuchó decir del otro lado la cabaña.

- ¡tu cállate Ishida! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a leer tus estúpidos libros pornográficos a otra parte?.- reprochó con brusquedad el Kurosaki.

-¿quizás porque afuera no hay luz? Además esa lectura no es de mi agrado.- respondió el de lentes sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-¡entonces no te quejes y sigue leyendo tu estúpido libro!.-

-no quiero presenciar un homicidio. Y deja de fingir Kurosaki, sabes que te gusta la idea que Asano-san interpreto si no, no estuvieras tan rojo en este momento.-

-eh! ¿a caso quieres morir tu también?.-le preguntó amenazadoramente, su colero subía por los cielos. ¿Es que a todos les gustaba joderle?.

- te gusta Kuchiki, ¿Por qué no lo admites?.-

Ichigo soltó el cuello de Keigo y lo miró cabreado.- ¿quizás porque salgo con Inoue?.- le dijo como si fuera algo más que obvio.

-entonces si lo admites.-

-¡no¡ ¡maldita sea, que no me gusta la enana! .- Repitió enojado mientras se acercaba mas a la cama del de lentes.

-¿y usas como prueba para demostrarlo el hecho de que salgas con Inoue? no porque estés con una chica signifique que te pueda gustar otra.-

-no porque la enana sea una amiga signifique que…¡que mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte estas cosas a ti?.-

-entonces demuestra que puedes ver o estar con otras chicas sin que nosotros digamos que traicionas a la bella de Inoue-chan- retumbó la voz de Keigo en la cabaña.

Ichigo, quien tenía las manos cercanas al cuello del Uryu lo miró extrañado, Ishida se mantuvo inmóvil.

-como yo decía desde un principio antes de que todo esto pasara, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a las chicas bañarse?.- preguntó con una gran sonrisa y olvidaba el dolor de cuello que tenía hace unos momentos.- de esa manera lo sabremos.-

- si Ichigo va, en ese caso yo si me apunto.- dijo Mizuiro parándose de la cama con una sonrisa.

-suena interesante.- respondió Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-hmp.- masculló Chad desde la entrada.

Ichigo tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Con el simple hecho de que Chad hubiera aceptado...estaba más que seguro que se trataba de algo grave.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

* * *

-Vamos Kurosaki, ven y recoge el papel de la caja.- le dijo Ishida por quinta vez al pelinaranja. Todos del salón miraban con curiosidad.

Ichigo se levantó con lentitud, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al frente del aula, miró con desagrado la caja que estaba frente a él, como si se tratara de un objeto odioso y repugnante. Tragó saliva y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el orificio que había en la caja, uno suficientemente grande como para que dos manos pasaran sobre él. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? ¿Qué tan mala suerte podría llegar a tener?.

Sintió los papeles con su destino escrito en su mano, tomó el quinto que se encontró aun sin sacar la mano de la caja y leer el papel que tomaría en la obra.

-¡apúrate con un demonio!.- le gritó Tatsuki desde su asiento.

-¡voy tardar lo que se me venga la gana!.- repuso cabreado. Volvió su mirada hacia la caja y comenzó a levantar su mano para ver qué era lo que le tocaría. Los dedos de su mano se comenzaron a notar y…

El timbre para la siguiente clase comenzó a sonar. Todos exhalaron soltando sus nervios.

¡Salvado por la campana! Y Kurosaki soltó el papel.- tengo que ir al baño, y creo que esto de la obra ya no son asuntos que le corresponde a la profesora.- dijo tratando de disimular el gran alivio que sentía.

-puedes tomarlo y después marcharte.- contestó Ishida.

-tú tienes clases, y no creo que quieras llegar tarde, recuerda que no eres de este salón cuatro ojos.-

-¿desde cuándo alguien como tú me dice lo que tengo que hacer?.-

-¿desde cuándo eres parte de este salón? .- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de irse por la puerta.

-"cobarde".- le susurró Rukia cuando pasó a su lado, Ichigo simplemente le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación. Le valía coño lo que pensara en ese momento Rukia de él. Llamase como le llamase, el no deseaba participar en la obra ni siendo un arbusto sin parlamentos, pues claro, ¿desde cuándo los arbustos hablaban? Ese no era su fuerte.

-------------

-¿han visto a Orihime?-preguntó Tatsuki a unas chicas que se encontraban fuera del salón de la pelinaranja, tenia 15 minutos entre una clase a otra por lo tanto tenía tiempo de platicar con ella, algo que no había hecho desde que se habían ido de viaje.

-no estuvo en la clase, pero Minori-san dice que se fue al laboratorio a buscar algo.- contestó la más alta de todas.

-gracias.- susurró Tatsuki dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia dicho lugar.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

-no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de esto…- murmuró sumamente rojo el Kurosaki.

-¡mira! ¡Mira! ¡ Asahina está a punto de quitarse la toalla!.- exclamó Keigo mientras un delgado hilo de sangre se escurría por sus fosas nasales.

Ichigo se tapo los ojos con lentitud con su mano derecha.- ¡a mi no me interesan este tipo de cosas!.-les dijo intentando con todas las fuerzas del mundo moverse de ahí, pero era imposible, era como si una ola magnética lo arrastrara y lo obligara a quedarse.

-si no te interesaran no tendrías un pequeño orificio entre tus dedos para ver.- le respondió Mizuiro, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa picara.

-es algo natural Kurosaki, solo estudiamos la anatomía del cuerpo femenino.- dijo Ishida con un leve sonrojo entre sus mejillas, aunque intentara verlo de una manera científica no podía evitar sentirse…no…eso era algo impuro…él no se sentiría excitado por algo así…¿o sí? .

- a la mierda, yo me voy.- gruñó el chico en voz baja mientras se deslizaba entre los arbustos donde estaban espiando.

-ya sabíamos que eras gay.- dijo Mizuiro susurrando.

-repite eso y dime quien es el único aquí que tiene vieja.- contestó el pelinaranja mientras le miraba.

-OH dios, ¡es Kuchiki!.- murmuró Asano fervoroso.

Kurosaki se quedo estático, el no lo quiso así, pero volteo al instante cuando escuchó el nombre de la enana. –¿¡ Rukia!?.- exclamó con un sonrojo bastante notorio a kilómetros de distancia. La buscó con la mirada de una manera casi desesperada y en ese instante Asano soltó una carcajada que rápidamente fue callada por las manos de los demás. Ichigo parpadeo unas cuantas veces, ¿se había tratado de una broma?.

-si a Kuchiki la quieres como una amiga no me imagino que habrás hecho si se tratara de Inoue.-

-ahora si….te voy a matar hijo de puta- farfulló el pelinaranja enojado mientras se balanceaba sobre el chico que aun seguía ahogando la carcajada que se quería echar.

-¡idiota! ¡ No tiene caso, ¡nos van a descubrir si siguen haciendo más ruido del que hacen ahora!.-les regañó Mizuiro en voz baja.

Pero parecía que ichigo se había vuelto sordo, Keigo iba por el color morado, Mizuiro intentó apartarle de él pero el chico pelinaranja era el doble de fuerte.

-Ichigo.- llamó Sado con simpleza.

Kurosaki cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, algo que costaba demasiado trabajo porque en su interior no paraba de escuchar una voz diciéndole "anda tío, ¿qué esperas? ¡Han sido demasiadas idioteces por un día! ¡Mátale! ¡Aplástale como un insecto!", ¿es que a caso tenia al mismísimo Satanás dentro de él? Si esa era la voluntad del señor, así sea, que al fin de cuentas no le importaba que clase de dios le estuviese hablando, ¡lo que le interesaba era acabar con sus propias manos al maldito idiota que tenia frente a sus ojos!

-¡vamos! Suéltale de una buena vez!.- insistió Mizuiro. No deseaba que las chicas lo descubrieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ellas creían que él era un chico tierno y serio, no dejaría que por una pequeña broma su reputación se fuera a la basura.

Ichigo cedió, soltó el cuello de Asano como si le costara dificultad apartar los dedos de él. – no siempre estarán ellos a tu alrededor para protegerte…- cuchicheó.- me largo.- pronunció mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a arrastradas.

- Dios me bendiga y me proteja- susurró Asano mientras se dejaba tirado en el suelo.

-se habrá enojado pero seguro y le gustó.- les dijo Ishida después de que el pelinaranja se hubiera marchado. Los demás lo miraron por un momento y después asintieron, esa era la verdad.

-----

Territorio seguro, e Ichigo se digno a pararse. Salió entre unos arbustos cerca de una cabaña a la que no reconocía, debía de ser del área de las mujeres porque ninguna le resultó familiar. Se encaminó hacia la suya, solo quería dormir un poco, ya era tarde y por fin mañana terminaría su pesadilla, agradecía el hecho de que cuando la maestra le había preguntado al encargado del lugar en donde se encontraban las aguas termales que tanto anhelaba él le había dicho que tal lugar no existía en la montaña, la profesora al instante había ordenado que mañana a temprana hora se largarían y después se había hundido en su depresión.

Suspiró mientras posaba sus manos dentro los bolsos de su pantalón, ya todo se había terminado. O por lo menos, fue lo que creyó por unos instantes…

Se detuvo en seco, sus pupilas se contrajeron, saco las manos de los bolsillos dejando caer una moneda de ellas….

-que mierda….- susurró sin poder creer aun lo que sus ojos presenciaban y a la vez en que escuchaba como la moneda chocaba con el suelo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-dios mío, en un viaje cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas.- dijo una castaña en el pasillo a sus amigas, las chicas la miraron con interés.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿qué? ¿no han escuchado las nuevas?- pregunto con sorpresa.

-estás hablando de Kurosaki-san, verdad?.-

-oh vaya mierda, dicen que esa tipa se perdió en el bosque y que Kurosaki fue a buscarla.-

-¿en el bosque? que estúpida.- expreso una chica.

-pero si Kurosaki-san ha ido por ella significa que ya no la ignora.- enuncio otra con desagrado.

-por lo tanto ya no podemos tratarla mal, Kurosaki-san nos odiaría-

-¿sois idiotas o qué? simplemente se trata de ser hipócrita, actuamos dulces cuando él esté presente, sin él alrededor le diremos sus verdades a esa.- farfulló la castaña mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-pero…- dijo otra con nerviosismo.

-¿pero qué?-

-no creo que sea conveniente actuar de esa manera, si no Kurosaki-san nos tratara como trata a Senna.-

-¿que quieres decir con eso?.-

-yo he oído otra cosa, y se trata de Senna, dicen que ella dejo a propósito a Kuchiki en el bosque y además que…-

-oh por favor ¿a caso alguna vez has hablado con Senna? esa tía no rompe ni un plato, siempre ha sido muy popular por su amabilidad y atractivo, me suena poco creíble eso.-

-yo lo sé, pero dicen que algunos fueron testigos de su "engaño", a Kuchiki le hicieron una broma la noche en que se quedaron a dormir en las cabañas y las personas aseguran que la responsable fue Senna.-

-si Senna hizo todo eso me parece más genial que su manera de actuar en la escuela, creo que deberíamos de agradecérselo, pero fuera de sí es cierto o no, lo que me interesa de lo que dices es saber que broma le hicieron a Kuchiki.-

La amiga rió por lo bajo recordando con burla lo que le habían contado.- me dijeron que a la pobre….-

-¿por qué no se meten en sus propios asuntos? o es que no tienen vida propia y por eso no hacen nada mejor que hablar mal de los demás?- se escucho a un lado del grupo de las amigas.

-Tatsuki-san…- dijeron todas al unísono.

La castaña se paro rígida con nerviosismo mientras que la chica de pelo corto se cruzaba de brazos y las miraba penetrantemente.

-no creo que chismear sean lo único que saben hacer, y si es así que desperdicio de persona.-

El grupo de mujeres se encorvaron de hombros y desviaron la mirada a otra parte mientras retrocedían con temor a la muchacha que estaba frente suyo.

-¿se han quedado sin habla? ¿o el gato les ha comido la lengua?.- pregunto con ironía y apatía.

-lo siento…- murmuraron al mismo tiempo en que se marchaban caminando a paso veloz por el extenso pasillo.

Si Tatsuki había escuchado la plática eso significaba que su reputación ante su príncipe decaería al instante y la chica de pelo corto sabía muy bien que por esa razón actuaban con respeto hacia su persona.

"vaya mierda" pensó con enfado, ella no pensaba desperdiciar su tiempo haciendo aquello, simplemente las había detenido porque Kuchiki le caía bien sin mencionar que nunca le habían gustado los chismes.

-qué más da.- dijo con pesadez siguiendo su rumbo hacia su siguiente clase, no había tenido suerte encontrando a Inoue.

* * *

Ichigo miraba al cielo. Se sentía tranquilo, y tenía que admitir que hace mucho que no podía sentirse de esa manera. Escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse a él, cerró los ojos y espero a que aquella persona se acercara. Suponía saber de quién se trataba.

-¿de nuevo no entraras a clases?.- preguntó la chica viéndole desde arriba, Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo. El pelinaranja ni la miró, posó sus manos en su nuca y suspiró en la manera que una persona cansada lo haría.

- y probablemente no entre a las demás, no estoy de buenas.-

-muchas personas se levantan a menudo sin tener ganas de trabajar y lo hacen, solo eres un maldito flojo.-

-oh! si es la mismísima enana quien está hablando! si estás aquí es porque también te has pinteado esta clase.-

-¡es diferente idiota! me duele el estomago, prefiero esperar a que se baje el dolor, no tengo excusas tan malas como las tuyas, además es la última clase, tú te brincaste todas. .-

Kurosaki abrió los ojos y no le dijo nada, parecía como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas, se le notaba exasperado, o algo por el estilo, era de las primeras veces que Kuchiki no podía saber que significaba esa expresión en su rostro.

-¿pasa…-intentó decir, pero el chico se le adelantó.

-me molestan los días en los que no puedo caminar ni 100 metros sin escuchar un maldito susurro a mis espaldas.-

Ahora entendía el asunto, al parecer Kurosaki tomaba como refugio la azotea.

-oh…-bramó con simpleza mientras se deslizaba por la pared y se sentaba a su lado. –que problemática eh…- le dijo mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas. -Inoue estuvo buscándote en el descanso, me preguntó por ti y le dije que no sabía, supuse que sabría que estarías en la azotea.-

-ah…-balbució el Kurosaki recordando como la chica había llegado y él se había escondido de ella. En aquel momento no había sentido ganas de estar con nadie y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez había estado mal hacer aquello.

La chica lo miro de reojo, esperando que digiera algo más que eso, pero no sucedió.

……….

Silencio, silencio entre ellos dos, no era incomodo, pero en cierta manera le molestaba.

-Recuerdo que una vez un idiota me dijo que ignorara esos murmullos, que me acostumbrara a ellos sin mas no podía- musitó mientras le miraba desde la misma posición .- y ahora que lo veo ¡es el mismísimo idiota quien me está hablando ahora!.-

El pelinaranja abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero no pudo, le había dejado sin palabras. Kuchiki le sonrió divertida y el chico le regreso la sonrisa a su manera. Rukia era de las pocas personas que le hacían sentir bien en una forma extraña.

-¿en serio te duele el estomago? ¿o solo era una mejor excusa que la mía?.-

-¿Por qué preguntas?.-

-nunca subes a este lugar al menos que yo este, ¿o es que me estabas buscando porque me necesitabas?.- preguntó burlesco con sarcasmo.

-subiría a este lugar por todas las razones del mundo menos aquellas que traten de ti.-

-entonces…¿Qué sucede?.- le dijo sin mirarla, Kuchiki era la que mas tenía que estar cabreada por todo este asunto, ¿y cómo no estarlo? el tema principal era ella, su rol en la escuela era el de ser una zorra según la mayoría de las chicas, Ichigo no reprocharía si ella le echaba la culpa.

-está bien…que quieras…estar con la persona que te gusta, ¿verdad?.- susurró mientras hundía su cabeza más entre sus piernas y las abrazaba con sus brazos, no quería que Ichigo se diera cuenta del rubor que había en su rostro, ni si quiera ella misma sabía exactamente porque le preguntaba aquello..-digo, es algo normal, ¿no?.-

-si tú misma sabes la respuesta no le encuentro sentido a que me preguntes.-

-¡solo quería tu opinión idiota!.-reprochó mientras le volteaba a ver.

-¿te quieres poner sentimentalista? o ¡ya se dé que se trata! te gusta alguien que yo conozco y quieres utilizarme para abrir las puertas hacia él. Escucha enana, no me gusta meterme en esos asuntos….-

-¡no estúpido! ¡No se trata de ninguna de las dos! veo que eres lo suficiente imbécil como para dar una sola opinión!- gritó cabreada acercando su rostro a el de él.

- y veo que tú no aguantas ni una simple broma.-

-¡entonces eres un niñato que no sabe cuando dejar de bromear!.-

-¿no sabes cuidar de ti misma y me llamas infantil? ¡No se en que categoría entraras tu!.-

-¡ignorante!.-

-¡enana sin cerebro!.-

-¡cabeza de estropajo!-

-¡insecto!! Mosca! ¡Pulga!-

Guardaron silencio, como si ambos se hubieran leído la mente y se hubieran percatado de que eran orgullosos y tercos, no tenía sentido pelear una batalla que no tendría fin. Lo miró cabreada, casi en el mismo nivel que él.

Sentía un aire caliente en su rostro con frecuencia, parpadeo unas cuantas veces, intentando comprender de donde venia esa cálida ventisca, miró con más determinación al chico que estaba frente suyo, y en ese momento toda la rabia que tenia se esfumó.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera extraña, frenética, ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? simplemente Kurosaki estaba tan cerca que cualquiera que los viera juraría que estaban a punto de darse un beso, solo era eso, ¿Cuál era la razón por estarlo? quizás por el miedo de que alguien los viera y un nuevo chisme se incorporara a la escuela ¿pero qué estaba pensando? ¿!Que mierda importaban los demás!?.

Se sentía un mar de emociones, todas distintas y extravagantes, le odiaba como no tenía idea, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía cariño, quizás una clase de cariño que no había sentido por otro hombre hasta ese momento de su vida. ¿Le gustaba? ¿O era solo admiración? Después de todo el chico le había salvado en varias ocasiones, le había hecho sentir segura…

¡Admiración por un idiota! ¿¡Que le gustase alguien así de ignorante!? ¡Jamás!, se reprochaba a sí misma.

Entonces… ¿Qué carajos sentía por el Kurosaki?

Se sonrojó sin que pudiera evitarlo y se apartó de él tan rápido que ni si quiera se fijó que el Kurosaki tenía el mismo o quizás el doble de rubor impregnado en su rostro. Cada uno miraba hacia donde sea, cualquier lugar era mejor que mirarse el uno al otro en ese momento.

-como decía…no me gusta meterme en ese tipo de cosas…pero si te gusta alguien…si quieres mi ayuda… solo pídela.- murmuró, sin saber porque, incomodo por la misma ayuda que le ofrecía.

Rukia sonrió. Ichigo podía a causarle ternura en ocasiones, ocasiones muy limitadas y contadas…

-idiota.- le dijo.

Y por alguna extraña razón, el pelinaranja recordó el hecho de que aquella mujer que se encontraba a su lado, era la misma que había intentado besar hace unos días, mientras que la chica tocaba sus labios y sentía la misma sensación que había sentido bajo el árbol. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?.

* * *

_Subía las escaleras con lentitud, miraba el suelo con apatía mientras que con una mano se sostenía en la pared._

_-eh Ichigo.- llamó su padre desde el piso de abajo, cuando el chico ya iba a mitad del camino. Kurosaki se detuvo en seco, no le dijo nada, parecía esperar que le hablara. –¿estás bien?.- preguntó. _

_El pelinaranja sonrió con ironía.- ¿qué mosca te ha picado?.- contestó. Su padre no era de esos que solía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, y menos con aquel tono calmado que estaba usando.-solo estoy cansado.- terminó de decir cuando vio que su viejo no le decía nada. _

_Isshin lo analizo con la mirada, él podía darse cuenta con facilidad cuando su hijo le estaba mintiendo y cuando no. Extrañamente sentía esa atmosfera de que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. La pregunta era ¿Por qué lo hacía?._

_-estaré en mi cuarto, hoy me dormiré temprano, así que dile a yuzu que no haga mi porción de la cena, tampoco quiero que nadie entre a molestarme.- murmuró, mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba al otro piso. _

_Su padre suspiró un poco agobiado, quizás simplemente se trataba de su imaginación, tal vez el Kurosaki había tenido un día pesado, era un adolecente y los adolescentes eran difíciles de entender, no siempre podían estar felices de la vida, tendrían que tener sus días de amargura._

* * *

_Ichigo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y sin mirarla le puso el seguro. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la esquina recargando sus codos en las piernas que se encontraba levemente abiertas. _

"_no creo que tengas esa voluntad, ni esa fuerza"_

_Recordó con cierta furia. Se sentía inquieto, estaba comenzando de nuevo a dudar de las cosas. _

_Se levantó con brusquedad de la cama, sintiendo claramente como algo se le resbalaba de uno de sus bolsillos. Volteo a ver al suelo y quedó absorto ante su visión. ¿Por qué tenía él eso en su bolsillo? ¿Por qué?..._

_Y entonces entendió la razón de porque Kaien se le había acercado tanto en aquel momento._

_Se arrodilló con lentitud para alcanzar aquella pequeña bolsa transparente que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su pie, su mano se detuvo justo cuando su dedo hizo contacto con el artefacto. _

_Se sentía nervioso y tenso, intranquilo, una impaciencia que lo agobiaba. _

_¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser hacerlo una vez más? solo para recordar su sensación… ¿y si lo hacía solo para demostrarle a Kaien que podía tomarla y no estancarse con ella? maldito orgullo de los seres humanos. _

_Que ¡bah! su vida en si era un acertijo._

_Lo tomó con su mano y volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo. Salió del cuarto a un paso veloz. _

_-Onii-chan ¿en serio no vas a querer de cenar? he preparado tu comida favorita.- le dijo yuzu, apartando su mirada del espejo cuando el chico había llegado a la puerta del baño. Ella se estaba cepillando los dientes, el pelinaranja miraba a cualquier lado excepto a ella, no quería mirarla a los ojos, no quería porque si lo hacía sabía que no sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba por hacer. _

_-yuzu… ¿puedes salir del baño?- contestó el chico, intentando sonar tranquilo. _

_-¿eh? pero me estoy lavando los dientes.-_

_-ve al baño de abajo, me quiero bañar.-_

_-solo espera un poco, ya casi terminó.- indicó su hermana mientras escupía la pasta y luego volvía a comenzar a cepillarlos. _

_-puedes terminar de hacerlo en el otro baño.-_

_-si te vas a bañar, ¿significa que cenaras con nosotros? digo, vas a quedar muy despierto.-_

_-¡solo salte!.- bramó intentando controlarse así mismo, no quería lastimar a sus hermanas, no lo haría. _

_La niña lo miro extrañada, el pelinaranja la sacó del baño en dos movimientos y cerró la puerta con el seguro ya puesto. Volteo hacia la regadera y la encendió dejando al agua correr. _

_-¿Qué haces fuera del baño?.- le preguntó Karin a su hermana. _

_-Onii-chan quería bañarse, creo que se sentía muy sucio porque no quiso esperar a que terminara.- _

_-ve abajo antes de que te ensucies con la pasta.- le dijo su hermana sonriendo con picaría, seguro y su hermano tenía que atender a su "amiguito" con urgencia, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser como para sacarla así?._

_-adolescentes.- murmuró._

…………………………_.._

_Abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas, aun sin estar seguro de lo que hacía. Jaló uno de los cajones y para su sorpresa encontró la tarjeta vieja con la que hace mucho tiempo había llamado a Setsuna por el teléfono público, la misma que utilizaba en los viejos tiempos. Era como una mala broma del destino, como si quisiera que lo hiciera. _

_La tomó y comenzó a formar dos líneas delgadas, no había perdido la práctica. Soltó el artefacto, casi aventándolo frenéticamente al otro lado del baño, cogió un pedazo de papel que había agarrado antes de salir de su cuarto, lo hizo rollo con su mano, dándole una apariencia parecida al de un popote._

_Miró aquel polvo blanco por unos segundos y dudó…_

_.¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?..._

_¡Pero qué estúpida pregunta! la respuesta era lógica, y sin embargo la ignoraba, le valía mierda, que al fin de cuentas solo lo haría una vez…Una vez no mataba a nadie, Una vez no lo haría volver a necesitar de ella… Una vez y ya, solo quería calmarse._

_Después se acercó a él, con un dedo tapo el orificio derecho de su nariz mientras que con el otro mantenía el pedazo de papel enrollado. Se acercaba a la sustancia con lentitud. Desconfiando, temiendo lo peor, como si en ese instante un millón de imágenes pasaran por su cabeza de los tiempos en que solía abusar de ella todos los días. _

_Había salido del problema sin la necesidad de estar en un centro de rehabilitación, había salido justo a tiempo, antes de que probara aquello que llamaban "el caballo" , mejor conocida como la heroína. SI había salido por su cuenta antes ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? podía hacerlo nada más ahora y dejarlo por completo. _

_La pregunta era ¿Por qué si realmente la había dejado se sentía en una manera casi desesperado?._

_Cerró los ojos intentando calmar aquellos nervios que sentía, y…._

_-¡hey Ichigo! ¡Pásame mi rasuradora eléctrica!.-gritó su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. _

_Se echó para atrás tan rápido como había escuchado su voz. Miró exasperado la puerta y luego lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos._

_-¡estoy quitándome el jabón , no molestes, puedes esperar!.-contestó observando la puerta con turbación. _

_-bueno,¡ yo paso por ella, traigo la llave!.- dijo su padre mientras metía la llave al lugar correspondiente. –tsk.- farfulló cuando la llave se atoró._

_Tenía que actuar rápido, era más que evidente que si su padre lo descubría de esa manera lo mandaría al centro sin decir una palabra más. Le había dicho en aquel tiempo que una vez más que las tomara y lo mandaba a ese lugar, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que recordara sus propias palabras? después de todo su padre era olvidadizo. _

_-mierda.- susurró cuando tiraba el polvo blanco al césped de la basura que se encontraba al lado y se metía a la bañera con la ropa puesta cerrando su cortina. Prefirió no arriesgarse. _

_La puerta finalmente se abrió, Ichigo observó la sombra de su padre pasar al baño mientras fingía enjuagarse, Isshin solía hacerle bromas abriendo la cortina de la bañera e Ichigo rezaba porque esta vez no lo hiciera. _

_Su padre miró alrededor del baño, buscando algo más que su rasuradora. A decir verdad aquello solo había sido una excusa, lo que le interesaba ver era si realmente su hijo se estaba bañando. _

_El corazón del Kurosaki latió más rápido de lo habitual cuando Isshin se acercó al césped de la basura y se detuvo, como si buscara algo en el o lo hubiera encontrado. ¿Qué excusas le daría si lo veía en la regadera con ropa? ¿Decir que se trataba de una nueva moda? no, eso no serviría, conocía los niveles de estupidez de su padre y no creía que fueran tan elevados. _

_-"¡mierda!".- repetía dentro de sí, casi al punto de imaginarse lo que su padre le diría si encontraba la cocaína._

_El pelinaranja se tranquilizó un poco cuando la sombra de su padre se alejó del bote de la basura y abrió el botiquín de las medicinas donde seguramente estaba el artefacto que buscaba._

_Isshin miró de reojo la cortina de la bañera, se sentía más calmado por no haber encontrado nada sospechoso. _

_-¡baja a cenar de una vez viejo pervertido!.- se escuchó decir desde el piso de abajo, exactamente en el momento en que el padre estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y hacerle la broma de siempre a su hijo. _

_Tomó la rasuradora.-¡te la lavas con pinol!.- le dijo antes de salirse. _

_El chico se aseguro de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras. Suspiró al verse despejado del problema... El peligro se había terminado._

_Se sentó en el suelo de la tina, colocando su cabeza de tal manera en que el agua de la regadera le cayera en la cara. Agua pura y refrescante. _

_Había tirado toda su mercancía, ya no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Era como si el mismo dios lo hubiera protegido. _

_Y sin embargo, se sentía desesperado, disgustado por no haber podido hacer lo que deseaba. Queriendo retroceder el tiempo en el momento en que estaba en su cuarto, donde seguramente, lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna interrupción. _

_-mierda.- farfulló._

* * *

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

"No seas tan ingenuo e idiota,

Solo eres un pájaro que dejó el nido por un tiempo,

Probablemente no importa lo que pase,

Volverás al nido para aprender más sobre volar,

Igual que lo hizo Kaien.

Igual que lo hace un enfermo"

* * *

-¿ y qué mierda te importa eso a ti? es mi vida, déjala.- aspecto Rukia , echándole una mirada de apatía.

-simplemente preguntaba, tú fuiste la que quiso comenzar este juego estúpido de preguntas.-

-da igual, mi turno.- señaló ignorando el comentario del Kurosaki.

-¡ni si quiera me contestaste!.-

-¿y? van 5 con las que tú tampoco lo haces.-

-pero…-

– Cállate y Déjame pensar.- dijo haciendo ademan de hacer el esfuerzo para recordar algo. -¿Cuándo piensas perder tu virginidad?.-

-¿Por qué siempre terminar preguntando eso? ¿Quieres perderla conmigo o qué?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué asco!.-

-¿entonces?-

-bueno, bueno, volvamos a la pregunta del otro día ¿Qué tamaño tiene tu amigo?.- interrogó con suma diversión, uno de los chistes del juego era hacer enojar al Kurosaki, por lo menos para ella.

El kurosaki miró con el rabillo del ojo a la chica, molesto y arto de sus estúpidas preguntas, ¿Qué más daba? si mostraba el fastidio que le estaba causando era como darle la bandera de victoria a la Kuchiki, algo que su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer.

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?.- preguntó con una pisca de maldad.- lo siento, no quiero traumar personas.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan chiquito esta?.- contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

.- lo que digas enana.- murmuró volteando su cabeza a otra parte. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de alguien que disfrutaba verlo cabrear?.

-¿Cuál es el error más grande que has cometido?.- dijo la Kuchiki, entrándose al tema de la seriedad.

Kurosaki estaba pensativo, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía Rukia, él sabía muy bien cuál era el peor error que había cometido pero era más que evidente que no se lo diría, no quería meterla a asuntos del pasado, el pasado era pasado, no quería regresar a él.

-no sé..-contestó tratando de aparentar que no estaba incomodo.

-¿Qué es lo peor que has hecho?.-

-¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? ¿Me ves cara de delincuente o qué?.-

-Es mi turno de hacer preguntas, no el tuyo, además, Keigo hace tiempo me contó que en secundaria te creías la mierda mas mala por volarte todas las clases, para mí que no pasa de eso.- le dijo divertida, burlándose de él.

Kurosaki la miró por unos segundos, como intentando analizar las cosas.

Rukia dejó de reír, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Ichigo no le decía nada? le miró extrañada, esperando un reproche pero no hubo nada. –¡eh Idiota, te estoy hablando!.-

El timbre de la escuela se escuchó en ese momento, la hora había pasado tan rápido que ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta. Las voces de los alumnos saliendo de las aulas comenzaron a generarse a lo lejos.

-iré a recoger unas cosas, nos vemos en el salón para irnos.- le dijo el Kurosaki mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿estás huyendo? vamos Kurosaki, se que podre soportarlo, escúpelo.-

–¿vamos a comer? tengo ganas de una hamburguesa..-

-¡así que realmente lo estás haciendo!.-

-¿quieres o no? no tengo tu tiempo.-

-¡bueno si! igual no tengo nada que hacer y…- contestó la chica mirando atónita como se marchaba y la dejaba hablando sola, dándose cuenta de la clara intención del chico de eludir la pregunta, o más bien, su respuesta.

El aire se había puesto tenso en cuestiones de segundos, con una simple pregunta. ¿Qué cojones tenía el chico?.

Suspiró, a veces se creía y se veía a ella misma más idiota que él, algo que le resultaba sorprendente. Quizás aun no era tiempo de abrirse con tanta sinceridad.

……………………………..

Cruzó la puerta de la azotea y bajó los escalones con cierta intranquilidad. Era definitivo que no volver a jugar a esa clase de cosas con Kuchiki, pensándolo mejor, ¿desde cuándo él jugaba esas cosas con alguien? que estupidez. Dobló hacia la izquierda, bajando unos escalones más y se detuvo en seco.

Observó una larga cabellera pelinaranja danzando con el viento, sentada en el último escalón dándole la espalda.

-Inou….-quiso pronunciar el chico.

-Kurosaki-kun…¿podemos hablar?.- le dijo interrumpiéndole, levantándose y volteándose para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Ichigo guardó silencio, la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó su andanza, el Kurosaki simplemente la siguió.

Resumen del día hasta ahora: una mierda.

* * *

-¿En dónde demonios se metió el idiota de Ichigo?.- preguntó Tatsuki mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bajaba las escaleras de la escuela rumbo a su casa.

-se ha brincado todas las clases.- contestó Ishida mientras hojeaba sin mucho interés un libro que traía en manos.

-tss, y así lo propusieron para presidente del consejo estudiantil, hoy en día cualquier idiota puede serlo.-

-pero ¿no te parece extraño?.- le dijo con tranquilidad. Mientras apartaba su mirada de las hojas y se la dedicaba para observar su camino.

-¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Tatsuki mientras posaba sus manos tras su nuca.

-tú te fuiste al gimnasio de la escuela y seguro por eso no te diste cuenta, pero no vi tampoco a Kuchiki-san entrar a tu salón de clases en las últimas dos horas.-

- ¿crees que hayan pasado el tiempo juntos?.-cuestionó la chica mientras le miraba preocupada.

-lo más probable.- contestó sin darle importancia.- no es que intente darle mucho valor pero Inoue paso todo el descanso buscándolo, quizás fue imaginación mía pero yo lo vi en la azotea, cuando le pregunta a ella si había buscado ahí me dijo que no estaba.-

-quieres decir, ¿Cómo si se estuviera escondiendo de ella?.-dijo, mientras se detenía en seco y miraba al suelo en ademan de analizar la situación.

-quien sabe, son solo suposiciones, Kurosaki sabe lo que hace.- añadió el chico al fin de cuentas, aguardando el libro y deteniéndose a unos pasos de la chica. –parece que desconfías de Kuchiki.- señaló.

-no es ella de la que desconfió.-

-¿Kurosaki entonces?.-

Tatsuki guardo silencio, pensativa y mirando hacia la nada.

-te alcanzo luego.- le dijo al chico mientras se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Ishida solo observó unos minutos como ella se marchaba.

* * *

Orihime Inoue caminó hasta el final del pasillo, doblo hacia la derecha y entro al primer salón sin alumnos que encontró. El pelinaranja siguió su paso, deteniéndose a poca distancia de la puerta, no tan lejos de Inoue, la chica permanecía dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Cualquier cosa de la que se tratara no sería buena, pensaba el Kurosaki, mientras veía y percibía la seriedad de su novia. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que la había estado evitando? ¿o era simplemente porque se había dejado llevar por aquel absurdo rumor de que él y Rukia habían dormido juntos en la cabaña? eso era cierto, pero no en aquel significado que le daban los demás.

-¿pasa algo?.- preguntó con cierta inquietud, Pero…

Ninguna respuesta.

Ella se quedo inmóvil sin voltear a verle.- ¿Es por los rumores?.- cuestionó mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

El aire estaba ciertamente raro, se sentía incomodo, solo pensaba en marcharse de ese lugar, estar en frente de Orihime le resultaba pesado, ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a desear estar lejos de ella?

Y sin embargo, no obtuvo nada.

Suspiró, ciertamente todo esto comenzaba a cansarle.

Celos, ¿porque existía tal sentimiento? ¿Porque la gente se entretenía haciendo rumores que no eran ciertos? Joderle la vida, era lo único que lograban con eso, las amigas de Senna lo hacían según por el "bienestar de Orihime y Kurosaki" ¿es que no veían que solo perjudicaban?.

-Inoue, dímelo.- le dijo. Entre más rápido hablaban más rápido podía deshacerse de la inquietud que lo invadía.-¿esto es por lo que dice la gente?.-

-si…pero…- contestó la chica. Quiso seguir hablando pero prefirió mantener el silencio.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a comenzar a creer primero en mi antes que a ellos?.- le dijo algo harto por el asunto. Cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta. Los pasos que daban le pesaban, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar?.

Orihime le siguió con la mirada. –Kurosaki-kun.- le llamó antes de que diera un paso más para estar fuera de aquel lugar.- y a mí….- le dijo.

El chico la miraba con el rabillo del ojo sin comprenderle.

-…¿hasta cuándo vas a empezar a quererme de la misma manera en que lo hago yo?...-.

Le dolió el pecho, se sintió débil. Intentó decir algo, intentó negárselo, seguramente eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Se dio media vuelta, dándole la cara, abrió la boca, intentó articular una palabra pero…no podía…simplemente no lo hacía… ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Qué le detenía?.

Huyó…salió del aula sin decirle nada. Inoue se quedó pasmada en el lugar, viendo la puerta por donde el Kurosaki acaba de irse.

"_lo estás perdiendo" _Se dijo así misma sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran como dos chorros de agua en sus ojos.

Kurosaki era lo único que le quedaba, era lo único para ella que tenía, lo más importante antes que Tatsuki, antes que todo. Se lo estaban quitando, Ichigo comenzaba a pertenecerle a otra, comenzaba a tener miedo por algo que nunca había temido, y todo por otra chica.

y sin embargo ¿alguna vez había sido suyo? .

Lo ignoraba, no quería decirse así misma eso aunque supiera muy en el fondo que era la verdad.

Ella no lo quiso así, pero maldijo a Rukia dentro de sí, maldijo el momento en que entro a la escuela, maldijo todo de ello. Queriendo poder regresar el tiempo en que el Kurosaki y ella la habían ayudado en la calle en el primer día de clases, hacer que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Y quizás, solo así, el chico seria suyo.

* * *

El Kurosaki se dirigió a su salón de clases a un paso veloz, esquivando a las demás personas e ignorando sus llamadas si estos lo hacían. Parecía cabreado a simple vista, alterado, algo que provocaba que los demás alumnos lo miraran con curiosidad, ¿es que iba a golpear a alguien? ¿o había tenido una pelea?.

-eh Kurosaki.- le dijo uno de segundo cuando el pelinaranja había pasado cerca de él, el chico se sintió ofendido, estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado e Ichigo ni si quiera le había lanzado una mirada.- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?.- le preguntó a los tipos que estaban a su alrededor.

-quien sabe.- contestaron ellos.

Entró a su salón rogando porque no hubiese nadie y para su poca suerte estaba Keigo y Mizuiro en él.

-eh Ichigo! ¿Dónde has estado?.- le dijo su amigo castaño con alegría.

Y en ese momento el Kurosaki pateo con agresividad una de las sillas que estaba cerca suyo.-¡mierda!.- gritó mientras lo hacía y le daba un puñetazo a la pared.

Sus amigos lo miraron asustados.-¿sucede…- quiso preguntar el pelinegro , pero en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta, lo cual hizo que capturara la atención de los otros dos muchachos.

El Kurosaki ignoro la reacción de sus amigos tomando su mochila con la intención de marcharse del lugar. Estaba harto, harto de lo que los demás pensaban y murmuraban, de sí mismo, de no poder entender con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer para que todos estuvieran contentos con él, contento consigo mismo. Cuando alguien de repente lo agarró por el hombre y lo volteo con suma brusquedad.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa estúpido!? .- exclamó Tatsuki mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara y lo aventaba hacia la pared. – ¿¡A que mierda estas jugando!? .-

-¿¡qué te pasa a ti!?.- contestó exasperado.

- ya me canse de todo esto ¡deja de fingir! ¡Deja de actuar como si no te dieras cuenta de lo que sucede!.-

-¿¡de que mierda estás hablando!?.-

-¡Hablo de Inoue, Hablo de todo este estúpido rollo con los rumores y Kuchiki!.-

-oh vaya, ahora resulta que los amigos creen en las demás personas antes que en su propio amigo.- le dijo con sarcasmo, empujándola para que dejara de aprisionarlo en la pared.

-¡yo no creo en lo que los demás dicen, pero sí creo en lo que ven mis ojos!.-

-¿Qué demonios ven tus ojos Tatsuki? ¿Qué mierda vas a reprocharme como los demás?.-

-Escucha Kurosaki, por una buena vez responsabilízate de tus actos, date cuenta de lo que estas provocando.-

-¡deja de tirarme puro verbo y dímelo!.-vociferó, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Pareciese que la chica había llegado en el momento menos indicado ¿y que importaba? ella solo quería abrirle los ojos.

-¿Es que te haces el estúpido? ¡Decídete con un demonio!, o vas ser el novio de Inoue o vas a estar con Kuchiki ¡o con ninguna de las dos!.- contestó sin retroceder, invitándolo a que la retara.

- ¡que sorpresa! otra persona más que cree ….- intentó decir el pelinaranja, pero Tatsuki no lo dejo.

-no lo creo Ichigo, estoy segura de ello, los ojos con los que miras a Rukia no son los mismos que le das a Inoue, ¡no me gusta entrometerme en esto, pero se trata de ella y no quiero que por tu estupidez termine como la otra vez!.-

El chico guardó silencio, sus pupilas se contrajeron.

"_termine como la otra vez"_

Era como si en ese instante al escuchar aquello su mente había sacado a luz aquel recuerdo de hace un año, un recuerdo que tenía enterrado, aquel recuerdo en la noche en que Inoue había intentado "hacer aquello", la noche en que él le había pedido que fuera su novia.

Retrocedió un paso, estaba aturdido, ¿Cómo es que había olvidado aquello que le había contado a Tatsuki en el bosque hace unos días?.

"_prométemelo…"_

-Deja de hacer el tonto, haz lo que creas correcto pero solo te voy a decir algo. Cualquier cosa que hagas, elijas quien elijas…-le dijo Tatsuki, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"_promete que jamás me vas a abandonar"_

-no quiero que Inoue no vuelva a pasar por aquello, ni ella, ni nadie más.-le susurró la chica en la cara, antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse cabreada.

El Kurosaki posó sus manos en su cabeza, recargándose en la pared y comenzando a darse cuenta de toda esta conmoción.

"_promételo…"_

Tapó sus oídos, intentando inútilmente que aquella voz saliera de su cabeza.

--------------

Kuchiki Rukia se quedó inmóvil del otro lado de la puerta, viendo como la chica de pelos cortos se marchaba sin ni si quiera voltearla ver, sin saber si realmente se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí y había escuchado todo.

Mentira…

Todo aquello era una mentira, una exageración, ¿Por qué Kurosaki se enamoraría de alguien como ella? eso sería una locura, es decir, nunca le había tratado bien ni había sido más amable que las otras chicas, tenía a Inoue, e Inoue tenía "mucho mas" que ofrecer en las expectativas de los hombres según ella.

"_Los ojos con los que miras a Rukia no son los mismos que le das a Inoue"_

¡Qué idiotez! La revuelta era porque Tatsuki creía en ello, seguro e Ichigo no le había contestado nada porque no quería cabrearse más. Podría entrar en ese mismo momento a la habitación y demostrar claramente que el chico no sentía nada por ella, nada más que solo una simple amistad, aseguraba que su relación continuaría igual.

"_como decía…no me gusta meterme en ese tipo de cosas…pero si te gusta alguien…si quieres mi ayuda… solo pídela"_

No…era imposible, ¡era imposible que Ichigo gustase de ella! Que alguien como él….

"_tú no estás sola….me tienes a mi"_

Rukia se tapó la boca con ambas manos, era inverosímil, definitivamente todo era imposible.

Era cierto que el pelinaranja la había ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero esas no eran razones suficientes para justificar un sentimiento de esa clase. Y aun así…¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué aunque pusiera miles de pretextos se sentía insegura, molesta, y raramente feliz?

Insegura de ello porque era cierto que el chico había hecho cosas a grandes escalas como rescatarla en dos ocasiones, molesta porque todos terminaban pensando lo peor…Y feliz…aunque no lo quisiera admitir…de que existía la posibilidad que el Kurosaki gustara de ella, una posibilidad mínima y casi inexistente, según ella, pero la había, ¿en verdad era amor lo que sentía ella hacia el pelinaranja?.

¿Y si el Kurosaki realmente gustara de ella?...¿Qué cosas cambiarían? ¿Qué sucedería?....

No quería ni pensarlo, llevaban poco tiempo después de su última pelea como para volver a tener dificultades.

"_**siempre he pensado que…"**_

-eh Kurosaki, ¿Qué tanto haces?.- llamó ella mientras entraba al salón después de haber dado una gran inhalación fuera de él. Caminaba despreocupada, como casi la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía, ignorando cualquiera de sus pensamientos y a los dos chicos que estaban detrás suyo con la clara intención en su cara de calmar al Kurosaki. . -¿Qué demonios paso aquí?.- preguntó cuando esquivaba la silla que el mismo chico había aventado.

El Kurosaki estaba acomodando sus libros de la mochila, mirándola y haciéndolo como si fuese lo único que importara en ese momento.

"_**cuando tiene que decidir el corazón…**_

-ya vámonos a comer.- le dijo Kuchiki colgándose su propia mochila en su hombro.

El chico no le dijo nada, siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-¡te estoy hablan…-

-Gracias por esperarme Rukia…-interrumpió el Kurosaki. Cerrando el cierre de su mochila.

-sí , sí , lo que digas, ¡solo vámonos!.- indicó la chica, disimulando la alegría que sentía en ese momento. ¡Ella lo sabia! ¡Ella tenía la razón!.Tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarla en dirección de la puerta.

_**Es mejor que elija la cabeza.**_

-pero….- dijo él, soltándole con un suave movimiento.- creo que hoy… desde hoy… me iré solo con Inoue.- Murmuró sin verla, echándose la mochila al hombro y caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Qué estas….-

.-Adiós.- contestó ignorándola, dándole la espalda, marchándose del salón.

La Kuchiki se quedó pasmada, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido.

_**Decir adiós es crecer, seguir avanzando. **_

-Rukia…-susurró Keigo, mientras intentaba dar un paso hacia con ella, pero Mizuiro le negó con la cabeza.

-solo vámonos.- le dijo el de chico de pelos negros, abandonando el salón al igual que el Kurosaki y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Sola en el aula, se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, viendo aparentemente hacia la nada, imaginándose el rostro de la persona que le gustaba volver, que este le sonreía como siempre lo hacía, con el ceño fruncido, mientras le decía que había sido solo una broma.

_**Pero también puede significar estancarse."**_

Esa era le primera vez que Ichigo se despedía con un adiós. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

* * *

**ok ok….NO TENGO EL PERDON! NO TENGO NINGUNA EXCUSA! la inspiración no llegaba, hice millones de borradores de este capitulo, y al final una mierda, llevaba queriéndolo subir desde enero y no me dignaba a hacerlo por temor a que no era lo suficiente bueno, lo modificaba, y al final, este es el resultado… un resultado que espero con tas las fuerzas del mundo que les guste.**

_**No tienen idea de cómo al leer sus reviews era una motivación para mi, leerlos me hacían sentir ganas de llorar, especialmente los **__**de **__**Ro0w'z.,CieloRosa, itziarxknup, RukiaxUchiha, la comadreja XDDD, bah que mierda todos me encantaron! **_

**Los contestaría como de costumbre, créanme, ganas me sobran, pero este capitulo lo siento extremadamente largo y el documento estaría demasiado pesado. **

**ahhhh me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo!! perdón!!**

**ahora….**

**castíguenme con lo que quieran! lo aceptare! me lo merezco!!**

**a cambio del castigo yo les dare un regalo, y ese será que **_**mi próxima actualización**_** será el 4 de abril del año 2025…xD broma! **_**4 de abril del año 2011**_**. no desperdicie el tiempo, por fin estoy adelantada de lo que actualizo a lo que tengo escrito T-T. **

**muchas gracias por su apoño, T-T millones y millones de gracias por sus reviews, pero millones!.**

**ahora…péguenme, soy toda suya. **

**con amor. Miyuki Kurosaki. **


	10. Chapter 10

Aun lo recuerdo… aun recuerdo claramente la ocasión en la que me preguntaron "¿conoces la libertad?... ¿Sabes lo que es?". En aquel momento no pude responder, mantuve el silencio como seguramente lo haría de nuevo si me hicieran esa clase de preguntas.

La verdad es que no he tenido el placer de conocerla, y por supuesto, mucho menos de poder explicar con exactitud lo que es, pero ¿alguien realmente lo sabe?.

Desde niño la busco, constantemente lo hago. Desde los rincones más oscuros hasta en la cajas de los zapatos. No quiere ser encontrada, sabe ocultarse y comienzo a cansarme del juego.

Tengo 14, un tiempo más y quince. Y por fin, puedo sentir que he encontrado algo parecido, algo que me hace sentir vivo, seguro de mi mismo, no sé si la pueda nombrar libertad, pero el sentimiento que me abruma es muy parecido.

_**Pequeño fragmento de la caja de notas del Kurosaki. **_

* * *

_Malas Influencias_

CAPITULO 10

**Flash Back**

_**Vivimos como soñamos, solos….**_

_**Pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente...**_

_**Porque son muy pocos los que encuentran la compañía consigo mismos.**_

_**Un corazón solitario, al fin de cuentas, no es un corazón.**_

Casi media noche…

Maldecía todo. ¿Cómo era que no podía encontrar a una sola persona en un pueblo como Karakura? no muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero al parecer, con el tamaño exacto para no lograr con su cometido.

Corrió esquivando a las personas de la calle mientras buscaba con la mirada de una manera casi desesperada. No importase donde buscaba, aun si fueran lugares en donde él siempre estaba, no lograba verlo en ninguna parte. ¿En dónde demonios se había metido Kurosaki Ichigo?.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más, hasta toparse con la entrada del metro. Se recargó en la pared leyendo los letreros de señalamiento, recuperando su aliento después de haber recorrido en su mayoría el pueblo, eran esos los momentos en que agradecía el hecho que le gustaran los deportes.

Esperaría el metro para poder volver a su casa, no es que quedara lejos, simplemente era que tenia la pequeña esperanza de que se toparía con él. Una mínima, y casi inexistente.

Lo que Tatsuki no sabía era que el destino le haría cambiar eso. El mundo es impredecible después de todo.

Miró hacia la izquierda, exactamente donde había un grupo de personas bastantes fachosas sentadas en las escaleras. "Malditos yonquis" pensó Tatsuki mirándolos a lo lejos, ¿es que no podían hacer sus cosas en otra parte?. Brindó su vista a otro punto, dedicando su tiempo a contar la gente que bajaba de los metros e imaginar que clase vida tenían.

Quería distraerse, ver la clase de gente como la que estaba en las escaleras solo lograba que recordara a cierta persona, un pensamiento enlazado que ni ella misma podía tolerar. Lo intentó, y aun así, la palabra "yonqui" no lograba salir de su mente. Temiendo en que era eso en lo que se había convertido su mejor amigo. Un maldito adicto.

No…

Ichigo solo tomaba de vez en cuando, aunque casi tan seguido como uno…

¡A la mierda con todo! Ichigo no era un drogadicto.

Volvió a mirar hacia aquel grupo de personas mientras pensaba en ello, y en ese instante, la chica descubrió al Kurosaki cuando uno de los chicos se movió.

Estaba sentado en un escalón, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla y la cabeza baja. Su cabello estaba todo enmarañado, parecía como si no sabía dónde estaba ni con quienes, desorientado. ¿Por qué el muchacho estaba con gente de tan mala muerte? la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

Tatsuki se paró de un brinco echándose a correr hacia con ellos -¡Ichigo! – Gritó desde la lejanía.- ¡Ichigo!.- repitió cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Al principio, Kurosaki no hizo nada, parecía que le ignoraba, pero después de unos segundos levantó la mirada, una mirada indiferente y fría según lo que pudo notar.

-eh nena ¿queréis venir a jugar un rato con nosotros?.- dijo un castaño por detrás del Kurosaki. La chica se detuvo a unos pasos, con ademan de desconfianza.

-no es contigo con el que quiero hablar pedazo de mierda.- contestó, mirándole indiferente. Si quería sacar al Kurosaki tenía que poner a lado cualquier signo de duda.

-ah, si no me equivoco has venido con el pedazo de mierda que está en mis pies ¿Cuál es la diferencia?.- Rebatió de nuevo Setsuna, mientras se reía con una mueca bastante destorcida, y como siempre, con su cigarro prendido en la mano izquierda.

-él no es un hijo de puta.-

- ¡ha! ¿Realmente estás segura de lo que dices?.-

-déjala tranquila, no nos conviene hacer un alboroto en este lugar. –Indicó una voz masculina detrás de ella.-¿Para qué quieres al chico?.- le preguntó.

Tatsuki le miro con el ojo del rabillo, impresionada con el asombroso parentesco que tenia con Kurosaki.- no voy a dar explicaciones innecesarias, voy a llevármelo.- Respondió con una migaja de nerviosismo .

-mira niña, no nos interesa si quieres llevártelo para follar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, el punto es que esta inservible en estos momentos.-dijo Setsuna, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.- y como buenos proveedores no lo vamos a soltar así como así.-

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?.- cuestionó la chica, mirando asustada hacia el pelinaranja para examinarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?.-

Setsuna movió la muñeca de la manó para indicarle a las otras dos personas que estaban por delante de Ichigo que le abrieran el paso a Tatsuki. Molestos, obedecieron al que parecía ser el líder del grupito.

La chica de cabellos cortos se acerco con temor, Inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del pelinaranja.-¿Ichigo?.- musitó con cautela mientras le levantaba la cabeza con delicadeza y miraba sus ojos cerrados.-¿ estáis bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?.-

Arisawa pudo percibir, por tan solo pocos segundos, una sonrisa irónica en el rostro del Kurosaki, como si le hubiese dado entender que evidentemente no estaba bien, que lo que le había pasado podía verlo ella misma y aun así no podía entender, ¡Mierda! en que aspecto tan desagradable estaba el chico. Comenzaba a odiar con más intensidad a sus acompañantes. – Tenemos que irnos a casa-

-¿casa?...-repitió casi inaudible, abriendo los ojos con pesadez y percatándose de una buena vez quien era la persona que le hablaba.- Es temprano aun, ¿Por qué tendría que ir?.-

-ya casi es la una, mañana tenemos escuela, deberíamos…-

- ¿la 1 ya? no puede ser…- Kurosaki alejó las manos de la chica sin un gramo de delicadeza.

-por eso mismo digo que debemos irnos, tus hermanas deben de estar preocupadas.-le dijo parándose casi al mismo ritmo en que el chico lo había hecho. Ichigo se recargó torpemente con una de sus manos en la pared y la cabeza agachada. Tatsuki quiso extenderle la mano en signo de ofrecerle su ayuda pero Kurosaki la rechazó casi al instante.

- ¡puedo hacerlo yo solo con una mierda! ¡Solo lárgate!.-contestó gritándole, se había puesto agresivo en una cuestión de segundos.

-deja llevarte a tu casa. –

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero volver a ese lugar?.-

-por favor, solo vámonos.-

-Vete a joder a otra parte.-masculló mirándole de reojo, cabreado a su parecer.

Tatsuki lo miraba sin un sentimiento específico. Nerviosa, preocupada, desconfiada, entendiendo su estado y al mismo tiempo sin hacerlo, quizás intentando ignorar esa parte de la racionalidad.

-¿Qué no lo ves niña? mejor déjalo, está colocado.-le dijo un yonqui con camisa rallada a su izquierda.

-Ichigo…- quiso tratar de nuevo.

El chico apenas podía sostenerse, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado a las escaleras. Parecía completamente decidido en que le ignoraría. Lo único que hizo fue recargar su cabeza a la pared y mirarla desde esa perspectiva. Uno de los metros llegaba a la estación, Tatsuki lo recuerda porque su luz iluminó el rostro del Kurosaki, un rostro que ella desconocía, como si se tratase de otro hombre acompañado de una mirada descarnada de la tristeza, de alguien que cree estar solo.

¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Quién era esa persona que se hacía llamar Kurosaki Ichigo?.

De repente, Kurosaki le sonrió, no era que se trataba de una sonrisa hipócrita, ni tampoco que el chico de repente había recordado que aquella persona que estaba parado en frente de él era una buena amiga, le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas de las que sabes que esa persona se burla de ti sin ninguna intención piadosa o buena, con las que te llega una impotencia increíble.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, le siguió viendo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás con lentitud. Era natural que Arisawa reaccionara así, después de todo esta era la primera vez que le veía drogado y de aquella manera, simplemente se trataba de algo más arriba de sus expectativas.

- ¿Qué le han hecho?.....- susurró, volteando a ver a aquel joven que se parecía a Kurosaki.

Kaien no se movió, manteniendo la calma.

-espera un segundo ahí.- le dijo Setsuna.

-contéstame… ¿Qué le han hecho?...- Le preguntó de nuevo, ignorando por completo al castaño.

Kaien la miraba a los ojos sin la mínima intención de darle una respuesta.

-¿¡Qué le han hecho hijos de puta!? ¿!Qué demonios le han obligado a hacer!?.- vociferó tomando con sus dos manos el cuello de la camisa.

-¡cortad el rollo niña!, Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada, metete eso de una buena vez en la cabeza.- escuchó contestar por detrás de Kurosaki, Setsuna se había vuelto a interponer.- nadie le ha obligado a tomar heroína. Piénsalo como quieras pero él es el responsable de todo esto, así que no nos jodas a nosotros.-

Tatsuki sintió al mundo viniéndosele encima, una brisa fría y una abrumadora presión en el pecho.

–… ¿Heroína?...- repitió en voz baja, soltando el cuello del muchacho y alejándose de él con lentitud.

¿Qué le dolía con exactitud? ¿El corazón quizás?.

La chica recordó que de niños, Ichigo odiaba las inyecciones, ¿Cómo es que aquello había cambiado y le habían convencido de meterse una aguja en la piel? ¿Así de fácil podía caer? ¿Así de fácil se había convertido en un drogadicto?.

-mentira…- Balbució.

-tómalo como quieras, solo lárgate, hagas lo que hagas él no se va a ir de aquí, te recomiendo que no desperdicies tu tiempo. – contestó Setsuna, prendiendo otro cigarrillo sin mirarle.

Arisawa miró a Ichigo por unos segundos y después al castaño, se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr, viendo como última imagen, a su mejor amigo de la infancia en el borde de un abismo profundo y oscuro, un abismo donde era muy difícil encontrar la luz.

Kaien la vio marcharse con aires de nostalgia e indiferencia.-¿ por qué le habéis dicho algo que no es cierto?.- le preguntó a Setsuna.- ¿Qué ganabas con eso?.-

-absolutamente nada.-

-¿entonces?.-

-puro capricho quizás.-

-Pues espero que tu estúpido capricho no nos cueste la policía.- bramó Kaien, mientras subía las escaleras y pasaba a un lado del castaño para salir de aquel lugar, no estaba de humor para estar con ellos.

Kurosaki había entendido entre la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, y sin embargo no dijo nada. Le valía poco si Tatsuki creía que él tomaba Heroína o no, lo único que le importaba era calmar sus terribles ganas de vomitar y la inesperada ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo.

Lo único que recordaba con claridad de aquel día era la voz de Setsuna diciéndole que se levantara del suelo y el gran "festín" que se había hecho en la noche. Un jodido día más sin volver a casa. Como si le importara.

De todo esto hace tres semanas…

* * *

La mañana del lunes era pésima.

La maestra se había recargado en el filo de la puerta del salón, observando con suma atención a sus alumnos de tercero de secundaria. Miraba continuamente hacia la ventana del pasillo y luego a su escritorio, para ser más exactos a su café, ¿cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para que enfriara?, bueno, aquello no era lo que más le desconcertaba precisamente.

-¿está esperando a alguien?.- preguntó una chica sentada en el suelo a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.

- pues me da la impresión de que busca la presencia de alguien.-

- será mejor que vayas a tu clase.- le dijo, después de haber escuchado el escandaloso timbre sonar y haber murmurado entre sus labios una palabra que la chica no pudo descifrar.

-no se preocupe, aquella persona ya vendrá, se lo aseguro. - expresó la castaña antes de marcharse.

* * *

Los días nublados como esos solían ser los favoritos de Setsuna, le gustaba quedarse en su departamento echado todo el día en la cama y burlándose de la gente desde la ventana, obviamente, sin la falta de un estimulante a su lado.

El departamento estaba hecho un desorden, como solía serlo la mayoría del tiempo. Kaien llevaba más de media hora contando las manchas en el techo sin dejar de beber su café. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo, las mañanas era el momento que mas odiaba de los días, el lunes era el día más odiado ¡Que mierda se sentía!, comenzaba a odiar todo a su alrededor.

-¿no piensas ir a la escuela?.- preguntó de repente , viendo con atención el reloj de la pared y después hacia el pelinaranja. El chico se mantuvo estático, ni si quiera le dirigió una mirada desde el suelo, parecía estar dormitando.- hace días que no vas.-

-y que mierda si va o no a al estúpido colegio, no recuerdo que tu y yo lo hiciéramos.- contestó Setsuna desde el sillón, tirado con las piernas abiertas entre el chiquero.

-y míranos aquí viviendo entre la basura.-

- no necesitas una vida llena de lujos para ser feliz, nosotros tenemos lo fundamental y podemos vivir con ello.-

-creí que lo fundamental por lo menos consistía en poder ver el suelo de mi propia casa.-

-¿esta mierda de departamento es a la que llamas hogar? te equivocas, nuestra casa está afuera, en la calle, ahí es donde pertenecemos.-

-y por eso el cabeza de zanahoria tiene que marcharse, el si tiene casa.-

-creí que ya era uno de los nuestros.-

- tú crees muchas cosas…. ¡Anda! ¡Levántate rápido !.- bramó mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al Kurosaki. El chico levantó su mirada, cabreado por la brusca manera en la que lo habían despertado.- y no me mires así.-

-haz perturbado al mismísimo Satanás.- indicó Setsuna divertido, parándose del sofá como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas- pero es mejor así, escucha chico, me vale poco si vas a la escuela o no, lo importante aquí es no tener a tu viejo en la puerta del departamento con un montón de policías. Eso no lo queremos ni tu ni yo, ¿verdad?.- le señaló al Kurosaki, mientras se acercaba a él con un paso despreocupado.

-si tu hogar es la calle ¿Por qué no simplemente nos largamos a ella? de esa manera ya no tendrías que preocuparte de que suceda eso.- se quejó Ichigo, a la vez en que se paraba del suelo con la ayuda de la pared.- vaya mierda.- susurró, le dolía la cabeza a horrores.

-hey, he dicho que es mi hogar, no que me gusta dormir entre el frio o la basura, solo ponte decente y lárgate de aquí.-

-nos veremos en la tarde, ya sabes donde estaremos.- señaló Kaien, abriendo un galón de leche y tomándola directamente del envase.

-creí que habías insinuado que su viejo podría seguirlo hasta aquí.-

- no recuerdo haber dicho que se quedaría a dormir.- contestó cuando había terminado con la mitad de su bebida.- y tu.- dijo señalando al pelinaranja.- espero que no hagas nada imprudente en la escuela o en otro lugar.-

-vete al demonio.- Respondió el kurosaki, quien había estado caminando hacia el baño. Tomó una de las toallas que estaba en el suelo, y tras meterse en el cuarto, cerró la puerta.

* * *

Tatsuki observó a la profesora sentarse en su escritorio para luego dedicarle una mirada a su amiga que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Inoue…- llamó en voz baja Tatsuki mientras se acercaba al pupitre de la de pelos naranjas. La chica parecía estar hundida en su imaginación. –¡shh! ¡Inoue!.- le dijo de nuevo mientras se inclinaba más hacia con ella.

Orihime volteo a verla desprevenida, dándole a entender que le dijera aquello que le quisiera decir.

-¿estáis bien? te noto rara desde hace días.-

La maestra volteo a ver a la lista con expresión de aburrimiento. Las ganas de trabajar eran tan grandes como una migaja de pan. El día estaba nublado, fuerte viento y lluvia era todo lo que había. Le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía a su lado. Justamente como lo esperaba, estaba frio.

-no ha pasado nada.- contestó con una de sus sonrisas fingidas mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la ventana, como si tuviera la esperanza de que entre la lluvia la silueta del Kurosaki pasara caminando por la entrada de la escuela.

-a mi no me engañas, tu hermano me ha marcado anoche y me ha dicho que últimamente te comportas diferente.-

-¿Qué te ha marcado? él se preocupa con mucha facilidad, no pasa nada.-

- es porque hace mucho que no vemos al idiota de Ichigo, ¿verdad?, dímelo.-

-no pasa nada.-

-¿no confías en mi?.- insistió la de cabellos negros.

Inoue guardo silencio, bajó la mirada con un brillo de tristeza. – No es solo eso…- le dijo jugando con su lápiz en su mano. – es que…al que noto diferente es a él…no paro de pensar en ello…-

-igual y simplemente quiere pasar un tiempo a solas.-

- no es muy abierto hacia las personas ¡pero tú y yo lo conocíamos bien! a hecho esto antes pero…esta vez es diferente.-

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?.- preguntó por quinta vez la maestra viendo hacia los alumnos. Inoue volteo a verla, y luego hacia la puerta. –Que sorpresa….de nuevo ausente.- dijo con total ironía.

- ya no viene a la escuela…- siguió diciendo Inoue mientras miraba hacia otra pare.- no contesta mis llamadas, en la escuela hay rumores de que…-

-en la escuela siempre hay rumores, trata de creer siempre en lo que tus ojos ven, no en lo que los demás dicen.-

Tatsuki espero a que le dijera algo más pero la chica se mantuvo callada. Después de que pronunciaran el último nombre de la lista se acomodo en su asiento. Pensando en lo que haría cuando volvería a ver al Kurosaki, un buen puñetazo en la cara no le vendría mal.

Aquel chico estaba haciendo preocupar a muchas personas. Aunque el mismo padre se excusaba diciendo que eran sus tiempos de juventud, que el también había pasado por esta etapa de rebeldía, podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos cada vez que decía eso, como si ocultase algo. Lástima que ella ya lo sabía. Era buena fingiendo que todo aquello de hace tres semana no había ocurrido, estaba segura de que si se lo hubiera contado a Inoue solo hubiera ganado que su preocupación se duplicara, algo que claramente no deseaba.

-a la mierda contigo Kurosaki.- susurró. Planeando los lugares donde se iría a buscarlo durante la tarde. Esta vez tendría suerte.

* * *

Estornudó, salió de la regadera mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la mano, le dolía la cabeza, ni si quiera agua sumamente helada le había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Pasó la toalla por su cuerpo y se recargó en el lavamanos.

-¡Hey idiota! ¡Apresúrate! .- escuchó gritar por Setsuna desde afuera, mientras le tocaba con brusquedad la puerta.

-¡ya lo sé maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees que eres?.-

-El dueño de este departamento, por lo tanto el dueño del maldito baño.-

-ya cállate Setsuna, deja que termine de bañarse.- le dijo Kaien al castaño mientras le empujaba para alejarlo de la puerta.

-¡Como quieras pero me voy a orinar en las putas plantas!.- oyó decir a Setsuna mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Suspiró, Mirando con desdén el polvo blanco que estaba a su lado y luego al espejo para observar su rostro, sonrió débilmente con cinismo, su cara no demostraba nada más aya que una persona demacrada. Se pensaba así mismo hace unos meses, ¿cómo era que el cambio había sido tan radical por ingerir una sustancia que a simple vista parecía tan inofensiva? Adicto no era la palabra que lo describía, era un maldito drogadicto, un yonqui, uno de esos que aparecían de vez en cuando en las portadas de los periódicos tirados en la calle muertos, uno que nunca pensó que llegaría a ser.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la cocaína y con la otra buscó lo necesario para inhalarla.

-¡Hey apresúrate! no alcanzaras ninguna clase.- le dijo Kaien mientras abría la puerta con la llave y le veía.- y ni pienses hacer eso- indicó mientras entraba en el baño, tomando un poco de rollo.

-ya te escucho mami.- escuchó decir a Setsuna desde la sala, después de una risa burlona.

-como sea, solo lárgate.- expresó Kaien, quitándole la cocaína y saliendo a grandes zancadas.

Sintió una pulsada en la cabeza mientras echaba los ojos hacia atrás en ademan de estar molesto. No soportaba a veces la idiotez de Setsuna ni los desplantes de protección de Kaien. Simplemente no cuadraba.

* * *

-¿habéis escuchado lo del Kurosaki?.- murmuró una chica en el pasillo, mientras buscaba uno de sus apuntes de matemáticas en su cuaderno.

-¿Quién?.- contestó su amiga, recargándose en la ventana y viendo hacia el grupo que estaba teniendo clases de física afuera.

-El chico ese, él que parece estar siempre enojado.-

-¡ah! él que tiene el cabello teñido, ¿Qué se ha vuelto yonqui? dicen que lo vieron en las escaleras de la estación de trenes fumando marihuana con otros dos chicos, y solo tiene 14 años.-

-no me sorprende, siempre lo he visto como el típico chico que terminara malgastando su vida en la cárcel.-

-¿Qué no una vez lo quisieron enviar a la correccional de menores?.-

-no estaba enterada de eso pero me imagino que sí. Quisiera decir que me da lástima, pero como nunca he hablado con él no me interesa.-

-si yo fuera él me cambiaria de escuela, imagínate la vergüenza de venir y posar un pie en este plantel.-

-la verdad es que….-

De repente, su amiga guardó silencio sin una razón aparente, con los ojos hechos platos y la boca entreabierta. La chica que tenía el cuaderno en la mano con sus apuntes encontrados miró hacia detrás de su espalda para percibir lo que su amiga veía con tanta petrificación. Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de la muchacha.

Kurosaki, quien como de costumbre caminaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la mochila en su hombro, pasó a su lado como si ellas no existieran, con su caminar de vale madres y un aura extraña a su alrededor, con la sensación de que estaban tratando con otra persona. Una más agresiva y fría.

Cuando la imagen del chico desapareció en lo profundo del pasillo fue cuando dejaron de mirarlo. Guardaron silencio. De un de repente, las palabras de su boca ya no podían salir con normalidad.

* * *

Ichigo vio la puerta de su salón cerca de él, a unos cuantos pasos. Sabía que no encontraría a nadie, todos debían de estar en el laboratorio, algo que le resultaba cómodo puesto a que le darían tiempo para fumarse una buena peta.

Deslizó la puerta y pisó por primera vez desde hace tres semanas el salón.

-y bien, ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Es que el vecino se ha muerto de nuevo?.- Escuchó decir por la inesperada presencia de la maestra en el escritorio. Le miraba con su cabeza recargada en su mano.

Kurosaki levantó la vista sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa.- Pero que cosas dice, nadie le desea la muerte a nadie. Lo que pasa es que le he visto tirado en la calle y como soy tan buena persona lo he llevado al hospital.-era más bien el sarcasmo lo que le acompañaba.

-¿Qué no tu padre es doctor?.-

-No creo que él tendría lo necesario para tratarlo, ¿No se supone que debería estar dando clases en otro salón?.-

-¿y no se supone que tú no deberías de haber llegado sin cuatro clases de retraso?.-

- yo que iba a saber que el hospital estaba…-

-No estoy interesada en escuchar otra de tus mentiras Kurosaki.- le interrumpió, quitándose sus lentes y limpiándolos con una servilleta.

-¿y por qué piensa que lo son?.-

-Quizás porque sé que tu padre ha estado hablando a la escuela desde la semana pasada preguntando por ti , con lo que asumo que no has regresado a tu casa en estas tres semanas , lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿en dónde demonios has estado?.-

El chico le miró desinteresado. La maestra pudo leer un claro "maldito viejo" en sus labios, mientras se volteaba a otra parte con ademan de no haber escuchado. ¡Qué mierda!, como si esto no fuera algo que se esperara.

-he preguntado, espero una respuesta.- prosiguió después de unos instante de silencio.- Kurosaki.- repitió.

Pero la misma actitud era reflejada.

-demasiadas faltas repentinas, no digo que antes eras un alumno perfecto pero eras mejor que esto. No quiero hacer cosas que encuentro innecesarias como ir con el director o a tu mismísimo padre pero… ¿Tienes alguna clase de problema? Tu familia siempre me ha resultado amigable y…-

-¿Por qué no se calla de una buena vez? no creo que mi vida personal sea de su incumbencia, He faltado unos días pero ya estoy aquí ¿no?. lárguese con sus sermones a otra clase.- contestó sin dejarla terminar, dándole la espalda e hiendo a sentarse a su pupitre. No era nostalgia precisamente lo que sentía al ver su maldita silla.

Los pasos de los alumnos comenzaron a generarse tan rápido como la muerte de las hormigas al ser aplastadas. La maestra ya no le dijo nada, a veces el silencio era la respuesta más sabia.

Orihime Inoue entro al aula con el mismo rostro que había estado portando desde la pérdida de contacto con el pelinaranja, es decir, un rostro poco sonriente. Algo que estaba a punto de cambiar cuando se dignara a levantar la mirada del suelo.

Escuchó como algunos se detenían en seco detrás de ella y fue ahí cuando lo hizo. Levantó la mirada y lo encontró.

Cuanto tiempo que no le veía, que no pronunciaba su nombre con la respuesta de su típica mirada de aburrimiento. Aquellos meses tan irregulares en su comportamiento estaban a punto de cambiar, lo sentía, casi podía olerlo en el aire.

–Kurosaki-kun…- expresó como si ni ella misma se lo creyera. Se aceró a él a un paso veloz, con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.- ¡oh dios! Tatsuki y yo hemos estado preocupadas, ¿en dónde te habéis metido eh?.- le dijo cuando por fin había llegado hasta su asiento, que estaba, aun lado de la ventana al final de la fila.

Ichigo permanecía viendo hacia afuera con su cabeza recargada en su mano. Observando sin realmente estar mirando, como un vago lo hace.

Los demás veían la escena esperando la respuesta del pelinaranja, intentando ocultar la inevitable visibilidad de querer tener nuevos datos para un chisme nuevo, datos que ayudarían a prolongar la historia de la vida de una de las chicas más llamativas de la escuela y el tío que causaba más problemas, que se podía decir ¡los clásicos eran los mejores!.

Inoue abrió la boca para decir algo mas, estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Tatsuki, quien había permanecido detrás de ella y en silencio, tomó la mano de la chica antes de que hablara.- vámonos a sentar, el maestro no tarda en llegar.- No les daría el placer de lo que buscaban a la porquería que tenía como compañeros.

-pero…- quiso decirle Inoue.

-este no es el mejor momento ni el lugar, esperemos a la hora del descanso para hablar con él.- le indicó la de pelo corto en un susurro, no era conveniente que los demás escucharan.

-¿Qué demonios esperan? váyanse cada quien a su lugar.- dijo la maestra de lentes y coleta baja antes de marchase del salón y dejar pasar al nuevo maestro.

* * *

5 minutos antes de que la campana sonara indicando que era hora del almuerzo el pelinaranja se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón. Caminaba rápido, con una fina capa de sudor en su frente. Bajó las escaleras y salió del edifico. Tatsuki le miro desde la ventana cruzar el patio y dirigirse hacia otra parte, para alivio de ella, sin salirse de la escuela. La chica miro de reojo a Inoue, a la pelinaranja se le vi más nerviosa y ansiosa que nunca, mordidas sus uñas y no dejaba de golpear el lápiz con el pupitre, le preocupaba que el Kurosaki se hubiera marchado antes de salir.

Cuando dieron el toque Tatsuki se paró del pupitre y se echo a correr, no sin antes haberle indicado a Inoue, a través de un pedazo de hoja, que esperara a que primero ella hablara con el pelinaranja, que le avisaría cuando sería el mejor momento para que ella pudiera hablar con él, Orihime aceptó, con la condición de que se apresurara.

Kurosaki Ichigo se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en el escritorio viejo, con las rodillas dobladas y los codos recargados en estas, sus manos sostenían su cabeza, apretando con ligereza su cabellera. - ¿Cómo me encontraste?.- Preguntó con una voz ronca, sin moverse un milímetro.

La puerta de aquel salón abandonado estaba abierta, y se podía ver a Tatsuki parada, con un brazo recargado en la pared, mirándole fijamente. – Desde primer curso solías venir al aula de música cuando querías estar solo.- contestó.

-y aun así, sabiéndolo, has pisado este lugar.-

-necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-¿a caso te molesto demasiado?.-

-solo di lo que vayas a decir y lárgate.-

-Le pedí a Inoue que esperara para hablar contigo. ¿Puedo acercarme?.- preguntó dando un paso más hacia dentro.

El chico no dijo nada, parecía estar perturbado.

___-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en el metro hace tres semanas?.- dijo la chica, sentándose cerca de él, no a su lado, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. El piso estaba lleno de polvo. – quiero hablar de ello.-_

___-No recuerdo ni una mierda de ese día.- _

___-¿Qué?.-_

___-lo que has escuchado, ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate, sabes dónde está la puerta.-_

___-no solo quiero hablar de eso, el punto que lo hiciéramos era que…-_

___-solo vete, no tengo ni una mierda de ganas de hablar con nadie.-_

___-¿Por qué has regresado a la escuela entonces? creí que si lo has hecho es por qué quieres…-_

___-no he venido por mi cuenta….-_

___-¡por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decir!.-_

___-si así te largas.-contestó harto._

___-¡Solo quiero ayudarte maldita sea!.-_

___-¡ayudarías mucho más si te largas!, tú y todos los demás.- _

_-Solo quiero poder comprenderte…he estado pensando y hay lugares donde pueden hacerlo, he hablado con tu padre, él parece igual de preocupado o peor, igual que tus hermanas, Yuzu llora todos los días, he estado buscándote desde ese día por mi cuenta, tu padre aun mantiene la esperanza de que volverás por ti solo, no quiere hacer nada precipitado, Inoue está cada vez peor, no quiere admitir en que lo que te has convertido y….-_

___-dilo….- murmuró, impidiendo que continuara hablando. Tatsuki le miró sin comprenderle. – ¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Qué tanto cuesta? Soy una mierda, no necesitas recordármelo, lo sé perfectamente. Un maldito adicto a la porquería que consumo.- _

___-No es que no quiera admitirlo…pero…no quiero decirlo, me duele hacerlo, odio verte así y es por eso que te voy dar mi ayuda, yo…-_

___El Kurosaki rio en bajo de repente, con sarcasmo, como si estuviese enfadado de escucharla._

___-Solo dices puras gipolleces, no sabes de lo que hablas, ¿Qué quieres ayudarme? ¡Ni si quiera sabes por lo que paso!, ¡ni si quiera sabes que es estar encerrado en esta maldita mierda! ¡Si quiero dejarla puedo hacerlo yo solo! ¡No necesito la puta ayuda de nadie! Mis hermanas estarán mejor sin mí en la casa, no creo que quieran seguir teniéndome como hermano, que se olviden de mi, ¡que el maldito mundo se olvide de mi que no pienso volver a la superficie!.-bramó, parándose del suelo con rapidez._

___-¡Ichigo!...-_

___- ¡Solo cállate maldita sea!.- gritó mientras pateaba el escritorio con cólera._

___-hay una maldita salida para todo, pero para encontrar la salida de este problema necesitas ayuda ¿Por qué demonios no entiendes esto?.-exclamó la chica tomándole del cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared._

___Se miraron a los ojos, profundamente y silenciosamente, los ojos del pelinaranja solo podían reflejar el enojo y la frustración al igual que los de Tatsuki, ambos provenientes de distintas razones. _

___-¡Tatsuki!.- escucharon decir ambos desde la puerta. _

___Dejaron de mirarse y voltearon hacia la entrada, sin moverse ni un centímetro. _

___- ¡detente!.- dijo Inoue con las manos cubriendo su boca y hecha un mar de lagrimas. _

___Arisawa abrió la boca queriendo decir algo e Ichigo aprovechó ese instante de distracción para empujarla hacia delante con fuerza. Logró quitársela de encima. Caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justamente en frente de Inoue._

___-Quítate.- le dijo, mirando con frialdad a su amiga de la infancia desde los 5 años. _

___Inoue no hizo nada, se quedo estética observándolo con temor. Ichigo se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces y la apartó de su camino no tan brusco como lo había hecho con Tatsuki, a decir verdad de una manera delicada. – Olvídame….¡olvídate de todo!- le susurró al oído antes de desparecer por el pasillo. _

___-¡Kurosaki-kun!.-_

___Pero él ya se había marchado. No se volvió para mirarla._

___Arisawa se odio a sí misma. Se sintió sucia y culpable. Quizás la mejor idea no había sido esta. Miró a Inoue, y después se acercó a la chica con lentitud._

___-…¿Inoue?.- pronunció mientras posaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo._

___Inoue tenía una mirada especialmente triste, ¿o desconcertada? quizás atemorizada…_

___- ese no es Kurosaki-kun…él…no es Kurosaki-kun….- balbuceaba Orihime, mirando hacia el suelo._

___Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas transmitir los pocos ánimos que le quedaban a alguien quien más los necesitaba. Inoue lloraba en silencio con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su amiga. Murmuraba lo mismo una y otra vez. _

¿Dónde había quedado su amigo? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella persona? . Al parecer, las drogas mataban de muchas maneras.

* * *

Había alejado a todos de él. A todo aquel que le rodeaba. No podía volver con su familia, no deseaba hacerlo, las ganas de escuchar mas "sermones" era inexistente. Justo ahora acababa de alejar a sus dos amigas de la infancia.

Tomó su mochila y se marchó. La escuela ya no era para él, su lugar era otro. Lo que necesitaba en ese instante era tomar algo, lo que fuera, su cuerpo lo imploraba. Pidió un Taxi y dijo la dirección.

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

Borra de tu memoria todos esos recuerdos…

¡Deshazte de ellos!

¡Qué fácil sería si solo necesitáramos pintar el muro de blanco para hacerlo!

Recuerdos de felicidad, recuerdos de nostalgia…

Recuerdos de aquellos que alguna vez te miraron como ser humano,

No por lo que eres ahora….

¡Olvida al mundo entero! ¡Es asqueroso!

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

* * *

"_Rukia…"_

Cuando sintió lejano su salón se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente dejar a Kuchiki lo era?....

¡Que poco había durado su reconciliación!.

Estaba confundido, simplemente había decidió que se alejaría de ella porque en ese momento lo había visto como el mejor camino pero, no lo comprendía al cien, el puro hecho de hacerlo era aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella o si no ¿Por qué una simple amistad molestaría tanto a los demás? ¿Qué tenía Rukia para que no les agradara? a él le resultaba divertida su compañía, le agradaba…pero…

¿Intentar besar a una amiga era de amigos? ¿Es que acaso…es que acaso le gustaba Kuchiki? ¿Realmente le gustaba?..

-maldita enana…- murmuró, mirando hacia atrás por última vez con aires de nostalgia.

Era lo mejor…por el bien de Inoue, por el bien de Rukia, por el bien de todos… ¿y por el suyo? Eso no importaba, una promesa al fin de cuentas era una promesa, no estaban hechas para ser rotas.

Siguió su andanza, encaminándose a buscar a Inoue.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Kaien observó como lo preparaba, lo hacía diferente de Setsuna, agarraba mucho menos tabaco, solo un pellizco. Lo repartió a lo largo del petillo doblado, abrió un paquetito transparente, sacó con el pulgar y el índice un montoncito de marihuana, parecía hierba verdosa seca cortada muy fina. Ichigo esparció la cosa verdosa formando una gruesa capa sobre el tabaco, lo envolvió todo en el papel de fumar, humedeció el borde con la lengua y lo pegó para después moldear el cigarrillo.

Prendió el canuto con desesperación, a decir verdad las manos le temblaban mientras hacía todo eso, y no eran nervios, esos ya los había perdido desde hace tiempo, se podría decir que era todo un experto en eso.

Le dio la primera calada mientras tumbaba la cabeza hacia atrás y contenía el humo del cigarrillo en sus pulmones por unos segundos.

-hey, deja eso.- le dijo Kaien mientras intentaba arrebatárselo, sinceramente el chico comenzaba a preocuparle.

-no me jodas.- contestó Ichigo de mala gana mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo.- ¿dónde está Setsuna?.-

-¿y cómo quieres que lo sepa?.-

-estamos en su departamento, ¿ahora vas a negarme que vive aquí?.-

-no soy su niñera.- contestó sin dejar de mirarlo, lo analizó. El pelinaranja se recargó en un mueble mientras volvía a meterse el cigarro a la boca. – ¿y qué pasa?¿ A qué viniste?.-

-¿tengo que decirlo?.- preguntó en un tono harto.

Ichigo bajó la mano del cigarrillo, ya lo llevaba a más de la mitad, y eso que apenas le había dado unas cuantas caladas.

-de cualquier forma ¿Donde la esconden? Tienes que saber, tomare un poco por mi mismo.-

- Setsuna es el que siempre se encarga de eso, yo no lo sé, y si lo supiera, no te daría.-

El chico lo volteo a ver cabreado.

-Setsuna siempre me dice que aun tengo dinero, ¿por qué no me la darías? Puedo pagar por ella.-

-¿te has pinchado?.- preguntó en seco.

-¿esa mierda? Y a ti que te interesa.-

- solo estoy preguntando, yo hace mucho que deje la aguja.-

-¡claro que no! Aun no pienso probar eso.-

-¿entonces qué quieres?.-

-¡quiero dejar de temblar! Eso quiero con un coño!.- le gritó mientras aventaba las cosas que había en el aburó.- ni si quiera puedo escribir, ¿¡de que cojones me sirve ir a la escuela si no puedo hacerlo!? . Tampoco puedo ir a mi casa porque mi viejo comienza a hacerme miles de preguntas entupidas.- el pelinaranja puso sus manos en el buró y hundió su cabeza en ellas. – estoy harto, ¡quiero que desaparezca!.-

-entonces… ¿por qué simplemente no las dejas? A comparación tuya yo estoy comenzando a regularme, es un asco estar encerrado en todo eso, sobre todo si te metes la aguja, mientras más rápido las dejes tu…-

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Kaien?.- se escuchó decir cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Ahí estaba Setsuna, casi con el mismo aspecto con el que Ichigo le había visto en la mañana.

-la verdad, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.- contestó sin prejuicios, viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-y yo que creía que eras inteligente, porque no le das al chico lo que necesita, ¿no somos amigos?.-

-y justamente es por eso es que lo hago, tiene 14 años y…-

-ahora resulta que te quieres hacer el bueno en la historia. Que importa su edad, tú empezaste igual, lo mismo conmigo.-

El kurosaki quería callarlos, sentía que le estaban gritando en su oreja. ¡Maldito cuerpo que le impedía hacerlo!.

-pero mira qué clase de familia tiene. No sé porque está aquí si su padre tiene buen empleo y ambas hermanas lo quieren. ¡Tú ni si quiera conociste a tus padres y los míos ni se digan!.-

-¡y dale de nuevo con eso! ¿Necesita tener un pasado trágico para entrar a esto? ¿Quieres que te encuentre un pretexto para él? déjame pensar en uno, ¿Qué tal el de su madre? ¡Que haga lo que quiera!.-

-¡no sabe lo que hace!-

-¿!Quién eres tú para decírselo!?.-

Estaba harto, harto de a lo que llamaba su "amigo" Setsuna. Si el pelinaranja seguía con él iba a pudrir su vida entera.

Kaien se dirigió a él enojado mientras levantaba el puño. Setsuna era bueno peleando pero estaba colocado, y por lo tanto, sus reflejos eran lentos, no alcanzó a esquivarlo y el puño le dio directo a la cara.

- ¡eres un imbécil!.- grito Kaien mientras volvía a levantar el puño para darle otro golpe.

Cuando el castaño se voltio tenía una pistola en su mano derecha donde antes estaba su cigarrillo. El otro hombre se detuvo en seco con el puño suspendido en el aire.

-¿entonces porque no te largas si crees eso?.- le preguntó con una áspera voz apuntándole con el arma.

Y el silencio perduró con un aire tenso. Nadie se movía, Kaien había bajado el puño pero no dejaba de mirarle cabreado.

De repente, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo se escuchó, ambos voltearon casi al instante con el Kurosaki. Ichigo estaba tendido en el suelo.

-vamos, lárgate, yo me encargo del chico.- le dijo Setsuna, sin dejar de apuntar, lanzándole una mirada de cólera al muchacho que estaba cerca de él.

No contestó nada, se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento. Sabía donde vivía el Kurosaki, y eso era más que suficiente.

El castaño se acercó a Ichigo mientras aguardaba su arma cuando de un azoto la puerta se cerró.

-¿puedes moverte?.-le cuestionó.

-…necesitare ayuda…- contestó débilmente mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba.

-pero mira que no tienes remedio.- dijo divertido Setsuna mientras le tomaba un brazo y lo ponía en su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.- ayúdame a recordar ¿cuantas semanas llevas fuera de casa?.-

-…3….-

- yo no te voy a echar a comparación de Kaien.-

-¿esto…Esta bien?.- De repente, Ichigo se sentía culpable de lo que parecía ser la separación de dos amigos.

-no te entiendo.-

-Kaien es…-

-un idiota, no te preocupes, hace unos años paso algo similar, él volverá como aquella vez.-

Y colocó al Kurosaki en la cama.-¿qué quieres?.-

-solo dame lo que sea…-

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y al mismo tiempo con rapidez para ella. Aun seguía en el salón, mirando hacia la puerta, sin murmurar ni una palabra, sin pensar ya en nada.

En definitiva esto parecía el fin de la corta amistad que había tenido con Kurosaki.

_-Ichigo…-_

_-¿hmp?.-_

_-entonces…¿ya no vas a ignorarme?.- preguntó inquieta._

_-¿acaso lo estoy haciendo ahora?.-_

_Rukia sonrió para sí misma, cerró los ojos al tiempo en que tomaba de almohada el hombro del Kurosaki._

_Entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. El y ella como amigos._

La primera vez que Kurosaki se despedía con adiós…¡Qué fácil lo había hecho ver! Un borrón y cuenta nueva, le daba la espalda y le daba a entender que ya no le hablaría.

Y justamente eso era lo que ella temía…. la razón por la cual él ya no le hablaría. Esa razón, aparentemente, era porque Ichigo la quería más que una amiga…

-mierda.- susurró, saliendo del salón arrastrando su mochila por los suelos. Intentaba que le valiera poco, intentaba decirse así misma que le no le importaba y mucho menos interesaba pero… ¿Qué no una persona que puede mentirse a sí misma es alguien solitaria? ella no lo era…

¿o sí?....

Una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo del lado contrario por el que Rukia había salido del salón sonrió.

¡y he aquí la ganadora del rumor del año! si es que lo que iba a propagar se le podía llamar así.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

El padre de Ichigo caminó completamente empapado hasta la puerta de su casa. Buscó sus llaves entre sus bolsos hasta que las encontró y abrió la puerta.

-volvió…- le dijo Karin sin verle, recargada en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Isshin le miró desprevenido, acomodando una de las muchas bolsas de compras que cargaba con ambos brazos y cerrando la puerta con la pierna. Callado por completo, sin poder evitar que los nervios se expandieran en todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué?-

-Ichigo volvió…-

-Está en su cuarto, pero ha dicho que quiere estar solo por un rato.- murmuró Yuzu.

Isshin hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su hija después de que le hubiera dicho en donde se encontraba. Subió las escaleras con rapidez.

-hace rato he escuchado como algo se quebraba…- le dijo la de cabellos cortos y negros cuando había pasado por el primer escalón.

La puerta del cuarto de su hijo estaba ante sus ojos. Por primera vez en muchos años el miedo se apoderaba de si, ¿tenía miedo de la verdad? ¿Miedo a la desgracia en que había caído Ichigo?. No quería ver como lo encontraría, ni si quiera sabia que le diría, ¿Qué tan mal padre podría llegar a sentirse?. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que había una forma de responder todas esas preguntas. No podría evitarlo para toda la vida.

Posó su mano en la manija y abrió la puerta de una manera normal, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El cuarto estaba oscuro debido a que las cortinas del muchacho estaban cerradas y aun así, pudo observar la silueta de su hijo a unos cuantos pasos de él, recostado en su cama y viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó el pelinaranja en voz baja, sin sonar agresivo.

-Esa es la pregunta que tú deberías de responder.-

Dio un paso y escuchó el crujir de un vidrio, miró por debajo de su pie y encontró un vaso roto. Seguramente era eso lo que su hija había escuchado caer hace rato. -¿se te ha caído?.-le dijo, tomando uno de los pedazos de vidrio entre sus manos.

Pero su hijo no contestó nada. Su perturbación ascendía cada vez más y más. Sinceramente no sabía que decirle. Actuar de la misma manera en que lo hacía no le parecía lo más adecuado.

Se limitaba a mirarle, tenía la horrible sensación de sentir lástima por su mismo hijo, acorralado y perdido en un maldito abismo.

-¿Estás enfermo?.-

Kurosaki soltó una sonrisa irónica.- ¡como si no lo supieras!.- gimió.

-Entonces…¿Cuántos días llevas sobrio?.-

Aquello le pilló desprevenido. Así que esa era la intención de su padre.

-tres.- le dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿quieres dejarla o no tienes dine….-

-Solo quiero olvidarme de ellas. .- contestó sin darle oportunidad a su padre de terminar la pregunta. Sonaba abatido.

Isshin sintió un pequeño gramo de tranquilidad posarse en él. Era mejor de lo que pensaba. Al parecer, Ichigo quería curarse. Se sintió orgulloso, él mismo había regresado a casa, sin necesidad de llamar a la policía, la confianza y esperanza que le había estado reduciendo en las últimas semanas volvía a agrandarse por unos cuantos milímetros.

Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero para eso estaba él.

-Te meteremos a un centro de rehabilitación, ahí sufrirás menos, podrás…-

-¡ni lo pienses!.- exclamó el Kurosaki volteándolo a ver.- no pienso meterme a esa mierda, ¡he estado haciéndolo solo y voy a seguir haciéndolo por mi cuenta! La gente de ahí solo te ve como chiflados , como unos locos de mierda, ¡yo no soy uno de ellos!.-

.- ¡No puedes salir a la calle y fingir que nada ha pasado. Si lo haces, lo más probable es que termines donde mismo!.-

-no pienso probar esa porquería de nuevo, si yo lo digo es más que suficiente, ¡llámame idiota o lo que sea! ¡Puedes creer en mí o no pero no pienso meterme a uno de esos malditos centros! Si no me quieres en tu casa puedo largarme.-

-¿!Qué es lo que quieres con exactitud entonces!?.-

-Voy a volver a la escuela….-

-no puedes…no en tu estado-

-desde el jueves asistiré, quiero terminar la secundaria, no quiero ser más un maldito vago, estoy harto, puedes decirme lo que sea, pero nada va a cambiar mi opinión.-

Y por primera vez observó su rostro.

No lo pudo evitar, se sintió triste, de una manera desesperada. El rostro de su hijo solo era uno más de de alguien adicto. Estaba demacrado, tenía los ojos vidriosos, irritados y con los bordes enrojecidos, le veía demasiado delgado, con una capa de sudor frio sobre su frente. Sus ojos carecían de cualquier sentimiento, solo tenían un pequeño brillo de determinación.

Determinación….

Eso es lo único que le quedaba a su hijo en esos momentos y lo único que mas necesitaba.

-Te has equivocado en algo de lo que dijiste.- musitó su padre.

Kurosaki volvió su vista hacia la ventana, dejando apoyada su cabeza en la pared.

-esta no es solo tu casa, también es la tuya, solo porque no hayas dormido en ella por un mes no significa que lo deje de ser…. y no estás solo, tienes a tus hermanas y a mí, creí que lo sabías…- le dijo, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su puerta. – Probaremos como lo dices, si no funciona, lo haremos a mi manera.-

Isshin cerró la puerta, por alguna extraña razón sentía que había abandonado de nuevo a su hijo en las penumbras de la oscuridad.

Solo quedaba una pregunta a la cual, no tenía ni la mínima idea de la respuesta.

¿Por qué su hijo había vuelto así como así diciendo que las dejaría? tenía la sensación de que seguía habiendo verdades ocultas, o por lo menos una verdad, la razón por la cual lo había hecho, un completo misterio por ahora, uno que había tenido miedo de preguntar.

-maldita sea.- balbuceó Ichigo, apretando con fuerza su estomago. Sentía un dolor insoportable. Su cuerpo imploraba por unos cuantos gramos de cocaína y su mente porque todo aquello fuera una mentira. Recordó el abrazo que le habían dado sus hermanas cuando le habían visto en la entrada de la casa, recordó su calidez que lo había embriagado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, el frio que le llenaba el cuerpo por falta de consumo se había visto distante con los brazos de ellas, sus voces llamando su nombre había hecho callar a las que gritaba en su interior…

Pero también recordó como aquello había desparecido en cuestión de segundos, cuando él las había alejado y había subido hasta su cuarto.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se había posado en sus labios por unos instantes.

Se imaginó así mismo disfrutando una buena peta, aquello lo calmaba por unos segundos, y después, le alteraba, solo hacía que deseara con más fuerza tomar algo. ¡Vaya mierda!.

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

El dolor se duplica, La ansiedad, la frustración….

¡Todo!.

Yo más Cocaína, vale.

Kaien más metanfetamina, vale.

¿Pero Setsuna más Heroína? Jamás le había visto de esa manera, Odie estar en ese momento, Odie lo que hice…

Me siento una basura, ¡más que una basura una mierda!

¿Alguna vez he sido otra cosa?.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada en las escaleras con las manos en su cara, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Sentía que había echado todo a perder, todos ese tiempo intentando que Kurosaki la quisiera con el mismo valor que ella, todo ese tiempo siendo paciente consigo misma, todo a la basura por unos momentos de celos, ¿Qué tenía exactamente Rukia como para hacerla sentir envidiosa y desconfiada?.

Quizás era porque Ichigo sonreía de una manera diferente cuando estaba con ella, quizás porque la chica era todo lo contrario a lo que ella era o quizás porque el pelinaranja siempre estaba al tanto de ella.

Kuchiki Rukia…¿Por qué tenias que aparecer?.

Sintió con claridad como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, una mano a la que reconocía con exactitud su tamaño y la calidez que causaba en ella.

-ya es tarde, deberíamos de irnos a casa.- escuchó pronunciar por esa voz masculina que tanto le gustaba.

La pelinaranja levantó su cabeza con lentitud y observó la silueta del Kurosaki de cuclillas en frente de ella. El chico apartó la mano de su cabeza y se paró.

-…Kurosaki-kun…-

- Vamos.- le dijo, mientras estiraba su mano para que la tomase.

_-¿crees…¿Crees que es normal que una pareja que llevan ese tiempo…jamás se haya besado?....-_

_Kurosaki no dijo nada, la respuesta era más que obvia, y aun así, aunque él hubiera querido cambiar de tema seguramente Inoue lo interrumpiría._

_-difícilmente me tomas de la mano.- continuo la chica aun de espaladas.- es muy raro cuando me abrazas, y si lo haces lo haces cuando estamos en la escuela…yo soy la que siempre….- pauso durante breves segundos.-…la que siempre tiene que tomarte de la mano para que lo hagas… La que se abraza a ti para que lo hagas, La que siempre intenta darte un beso, ¡Lo cual es imposible porque siempre me rechazas! ¿Y me dices que no es tu problema que crea eso? .-_

Inoue levantó con lentitud su mano, dudando, y Kurosaki la tomó sin vacilar, ayudando a que se levantara. Con la otra mano tomó la mochila de la chica. – lo siento…- susurró, comenzando su andanza y sin soltar su mano, agarrándola con fuerza, con delicadeza.

Las mejillas de Inoue se sonrojaron, sonrió sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas siguieran resbalando en silencio, lagrimas de felicidad. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño la hacía tan feliz? Quizás por la simple razón de que se trataba de Kurosaki.

Y para Ichigo… Un simple contacto, algo físico, un tacto humano y mecanizado…algo… sin amor.

-¿podemos pasar por un helado antes de irnos a casa?.- preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos con el pelinaranja y alcanzándolo con el ritmo del paso, hiendo hacia su lado y sonriéndole.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Ichigo!.- gritó Tatsuki mientras abría la puerta de la azotea.

Calmó su respiración acelerada dirigiéndose hacia el pelinaranja que estaba de espaldas en frente suyo. El chico no se molesto ni si quiera en moverse. Ella se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-cuando supe que habías venido corrí con todas mis fuerzas.-

-ah…- murmuró el Kurosaki sin quitar su mano apoyada en la reja de la escuela.

-¡hace tiempo que no te veía! la última vez que te vi…bueno…me alegro que hayas dejado de ser un idiota y asistas a la escuela.-

-es el último año, si quiero pasar a preparatoria es lógico que venga a la escuela.-contestó secamente sin verle.

- he escuchado decir a tu padre que te meterán a un centro de rehabilitación.-

Ichigo dibujó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, algo que Tatsuki no pudo ver. Estaba harto de escuchar esa absurda idea.

-no pienso meterme a ese centro de mierda…-

-pero…-

- no lo necesito, me metí solo en el problema y voy a salir solo de él, son inventos del viejo.- su voz sonaba apagada.

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia su bolsillo izquierdo, sacó un papel con forma de cigarrillo, ¿planeaba fumarse un canuto allí mismo?. Se dio media vuelta y se recargó en las rejas con la pierna derecha doblada.

Tatsuki le miró con cólera y desaprobación.

-tranquila, es solo tabaco.- le explicó mientras lo prendía y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Ichigo tenía el mismo aspecto que solía tener de niño cuando algo le remordía la conciencia. Estaba pálido. Tenía la piel como grisácea.

-vaya manera de comenzar…-

-no pasa nada.-

-¿no pasa nada?.- Repitió con ironía.- ¡después de todo lo que ha sucedido y dices eso!.-

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo y lárgate a tus clases.-contestó con el cigarrillo en los labios.

-Orihime ni si quiera podía hablar de ti sin que se echara a llorar ¿y le llamas a esto un escándalo?.-

-lo que le haya pasado a ella en mi ausencia me importa poco, tengo mis problemas como para cargar los de otros.-

Kurosaki observó a la chica aproximarse hacia él con rapidez con ira exaltada pero no hizo nada, sabía lo que sucedería, se lo merecía, por esa razón se quedaba parado.

-¡idiota!.- le gritó mientras le implantaba un puñetazo en la cara.-¡imbécil!.- cada insulto iba acompañado de un golpe. Ichigo los recibía sin decir una palabra. -¡ No haces nada más que preocuparte por tu estúpida droga!.-

El Kurosaki dejó caer el cigarrillo y la volteo a ver cabreado. Sin razón aparente le había hecho enojar el último comentario ¿Cómo se ponía a hacerle ese tipo de cosas cuando él ya no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos?. Hizo puño su mano pero luego lo aflojó, era una chica, una amiga de la que se trataba. Además a la mujer se le veía a punto de llorar.

-¡eres un maldito estúpido!.- volvió a gritarle mientras de nuevo levantaba el puño y le daba otro en su cara. El chico se balanceó y ella tuvo la intención de darle otro golpe pero esta vez su puño fue detenido a mitad del camino por la mano del Kurosaki.

Se quedaron así por unos instantes, Tatsuki lloraba en silencio sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del pelinaranja. Kurosaki no la observaba con un sentimiento específico, a decir verdad sus ojos parecían vacios.

-te repito de nuevo Tatsuki… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar por ustedes todavía.- le dijo, soltó la mano de la chica y le dio la espalda.-vete a tus clases.- masculló después de unos minutos de completa mudez.

-también tienes clases.-contestó la chica con la mirada baja.

-luego iré…-

-por lo menos…ayúdala a ella…-

El chico la miro de reojo sin comprenderla.

-me refiero a Orihime-explicó, apretando los puños de sus manos, de tan solo recordarlo la ponía furiosa.

-ya te dije que....-

-el hermano de Orihime falleció hace cuatro días…- le dijo de repente.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelinaranja, no dejó de mirar hacia las casas que se observaban desde la azotea, permaneció en silencio, aquella oración no podía asimilarla, Sora estaba muerto, el hermano de Inoue estaba muerto.

Tatsuki tragó saliva y fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-desde ese día que no logro comunicarme con ella…ya lo intenté todo…pero su casa está completamente cerrada… sus ventanas incluso están tapadas por dentro… estoy más que segura de que tú… de que tú puedes hacer lo que yo no pude…estoy segura de ello porque Inoue…porque ella…-

-… …-

-ichigo yo…-

-lo siento Tatsuki.-

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, aquel joven que estaba frente suyo definitivamente ya no era Ichigo…ella había estado más que segura que su mejor amigo hubiera dicho que si ante su petición… aquel…no era Kurosaki Ichigo.

- te daré un consejo…-susurró el pelinaranja.- no me busques mas….-

-que…-

- no me hables en la escuela… no quiero ni un contacto con ustedes… - expresó viéndola de frente.-Sera mejor que me imaginen como alguien que se mudo… como si yo no estuviera, no quiero relacionarme con nadie- El chico comenzó su andanza, pasando a un lado de Arisawa sin detenerse

-espera…-dijo Tatsuki en shock sin dejar de ver la espalda del hombre alejándose.

-¡¡espera!! .- le gritó, pero parecía que no escuchaba nada.- ¿así de fácil te olvidas de tu mejor amiga imbécil? ¿¡Así de fácil vas a borrarnos!? ¡No! ¡Estoy equivocada! ¡Estoy segura de que nunca nos viste como tal porque ni si quiera nos dejaste ayudarte!...ni si quiera…- los labios de Tatsuki temblaron y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar mas lagrimas.- ni si quiera...confiaste en nosotras…¿qué somos para ti?…¿¡qué soy para ti maldita sea Ichigo!?.-

Pero él no se detuvo. Quería alejarse de todo, fingir no haber sabido que Sora estaba muerto. Y sin embargo, había una pregunta que le hacía sentir inseguro de sus propias palabras…

¿ Dónde y cómo estaba Inoue?.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Uryu Ishida abrió la puerta de su refrigerador, con expresión de aburrimiento. Hace días que había ido a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaba así que no noto nada fuera de su lugar, nada desacomodado. Ni si quiera sentía hambre, ¿Entonces porque lo abría? vieja costumbre de hacerlo cuando no tenía nada que hacer quizás. Estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar la leche.

De pronto, sintió una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, al mismo tiempo en que una melodía sonaba.

Se paró derecho, cerrando la puerta del refri, colocando la leche arriba de la mesa. Tomó su celular, suspirando con pereza, ¿Era una llamada o un mensaje? Siempre había tenido mala memoria en recordar que tono era para una cosa y que para otra.

-y aquí vamos de nuevo.- se dijo así mismo. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Nunca supo porque, pero él siempre se sentía diferente los días en que cosas como esas pasaban, como si su mismo cuerpo le avisase para que estuviera alerta.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Libertad….

Para olvidarse de todos necesitaba dejar atrás cualquier vínculo que lo uniera con alguien, para conseguir su libertad…

Miró con firmeza la lapida que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, una lapida que tenía el nombre grabado de Sora Inoue. Se arrodilló y dejó una rosa blanca que portaba en su mano derecha murmurando un "lo siento". Aun podía recordar la ocasión en que de niños, él le había prometido a Sora que protegería a Inoue, que siempre lo haría.

Ese lo siento representaba varias cosas, era por muchas razones. Lo siento por no haber estado en tu funeral, lo siento por no haber estado ahí para Inoue, por dejar de protegerla y hacerla sufrir tanto, lo siento porque desde este momento de mi vida romperé los lazos con ella.

¡Vaya mierda! otra promesa mas rota en su vida… primero había roto la de su madre e inconscientemente la que tenía con el hermano de Inoue.

Se levantó de haber estado en cuclillas, sin dejar de mirar hacia la tumba. Sintió la tibieza de una mano en su hombro izquierda en su hombro, lo ignoró, aquella tibieza pudieron haber sido por muchas causas, quizás la más acertada era de que se trataba de Sora y había aceptado sus disculpas, o quizás eso era lo que él quería creer.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a darle el minuto de silencio. Y en ese instante, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo sin mirar hacia la pantalla, aquel sonido lo reconocía, era el que le había puesto a Inoue, o más bien dicho el que la chica se había puesto así misma hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaban en segundo de secundaria , un tiempo que el Kurosaki difícilmente podía recordar.

¿Contestaría? Presionó el botón necesario para hacerlo, después de todo, ese era el instante en que rompería los lazos con aquella pequeña y destruida familia. Daba igual lo que le dijera.

-¿bueno?.- dijo en voz medio baja.

El silencio fue lo único que les invadía en ese momento. Del otro lado de la línea Inoue estaba callada, sin murmurar una palabra, como si estuviera en shock porque Ichigo había contestado. Solo un sonido muy apagado se escuchaba al fondo, un sonido que no podía identificar.

Ichigo estaba a punto de colgar cuando la chica de ojos grises le llamó. -Kurosaki-kun….- Sonaba decaída, un tono que nunca le había escuchado. -¿Estabas ocupado? perdón…es que no creí que contestarías.

El chico no le dijo nada, le resultaba estúpido lo que le decía, ¿Por qué llamar a alguien pensando que no contestaría?.

-Yo…Bueno es que…- susurró Orihime de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Perdóname…-

Ichigo no pudo comprender la razón exacta del perdón, ¿seguía siendo por haberle interrumpido o por otra cosa? Le sonaba diferente que el anterior, con más…sentimiento. Dejó que hablara, y él sin decirle una palabra.

-Perdóname por todo…- siguió diciendo.

La chica le facilitaba el trabajo, aunque sonara feo, le quitaba un peso de encima. Entre más rápido se deshiciera de las personas más rápido les quitaría un problema, el problema de estar con él.

-solo hay dos cosas que quiero pedirte, ¿podrías hacerlo? será la última vez…-

-si…-contestó en seco. Como si lo hubiese dicho mecánicamente, solo para que la chica colgara más rápido.

-dile a Tatsuki que la quiero, y que lamento no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte…-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?.-

- y…- Continuo diciendo intentado ignorar las palabras de Kurosaki. La voz de Inoue sonaba chillona, al punto en que las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar.- Seria bonito…realmente me gustaría… que me regalaras flores, siempre…me he imaginado que lo hacías.-

Ichigo frunció aun más el ceño, odiaba la voz chillona de las mujeres, odiaba verlas llorar (aunque durante los últimos meses se le había hecho algo normal hacerlo), pero más que nada odiaba no poder entender a que se refería Orihime con esa última frase.

-¿de qué estás hablando?.- preguntó el chico.

- Yo….Lo siento…no soy tan fuerte.-susurraba entre sollozos.

-espera Inoue, ¿Qué suce…-

-No volveré a molestarte…-

-¿Inoue?.-

-bye bye.-le dijo con la voz quebrantada.

-¡espera Inoue!.-gritó el chico, pero ella ya había colgado, Ichigo se quedo estático, escuchando el pitido del otro lado de línea, sin asimilar muy bien la situación.

¿Por qué Inoue le hablaba para decirle esas cosas? ¿Por qué se despedía de esa manera? más y más preguntas surgían en su mente en ese momento, y una sola respuesta encontraba para todas ellas, una respuesta que no deseaba creer. Quería que no le importara, que ignorara esas palabras y siguiera con su vida, sin temer nada…pero no era así, ¿Por qué demonios no era así?.

Miró la tumba de Sora y después hacia el celular.

"_Libertad…"_

-¡maldita sea!.- gritó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida del cementerio.

"_todos la buscan en algún momento de su vida…"_

"Habla con Inoue, no está bien, solo tranquilízala y ¡no hagas ninguna pregunta!" Envió un mensaje a Arisawa.

"_En distintas maneras, pero al fin de cuentas, lo hacen. _

_Mi erro fue confundir mi necesidad con ella." _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó un chico bastante desaliñado, cuando su compañero estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

-se me ha hecho tarde.-contestó sin voltear a verle.

-¿tarde?.-

-Supongo que ya salieron… Solo quiero asegurarme de comenzarlo hoy.-

-¿Comenzar con qué?.-

-Con mi pequeño juego….-

Una débil sonrisa de satisfacción se posó sobre sus labios, a la vez en que posaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Podía olerlo. El principio del fin estaba cerca.

-Por cierto….No esperes verme por mucho tiempo, andaré lejos….no, mejor dicho, no esperes verme nunca más.-

* * *

**Flash Back**

Tocó la puerta varias veces, bruscamente, buscando que el sonido se extendiera en toda la casa.

-¡Inoue! ¡Inoue!.- gritaba mientras lo hacía.

Espero unos segundos, repitiendo la acción varias veces, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Corrió hacia las ventanas, examinando con la mirada algo con que poder romperlas, ¿en el suelo? Una roca quizás, no había nada que le sirviera, nada mejor que su puño. Le dio un golpe dejando que los vidrios cayeran sobre su brazo, ignoró el dolor de sus cortadas en ese momento, no eran importantes, tampoco eran alarmantes. Puso ambos brazos sobre el borde y entró en la casa.

-¡Inoue!.- volvió a repetir. Y aun así, el mismo silencio sepulcro continuaba.

Caminaba rápidamente mientras se quitaba algunos pedazos de vidrio encajados en sus manos, haciendo una que otra mueca de dolor, la sangre escurría, pero no le prestaba atención a ello.

La casa estaba oscura, parecía como si Inoue ya no viviera en ella, se sentía con aires de tristeza, nostalgia, solitaria, como si nunca se hubiese tratado del hogar de los Inoue.

-Mierda.- masculló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, como lo había sospechado desde un principio.

En ese momento su celular volvió a sonar, "estúpida melodía de Star Wars" pensó mientras lo sacaba velozmente sin ni si quiera mirar la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba.

-No la encuentro, no me contesta su celular…-le dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿En donde estas? .-

-voy en camino a su departamento, estaba del otro lado de la cuidad cuando me llego tu mensaje….-

-Mejor ve a otra parte, no hay nadie en el departamento.-

-¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que esta…- quiso preguntarle, pero Kurosaki había cortado la llamada.

Arisawa cerró su celular frustrada, no había logrado sacarle nada, pero era mejor hacerle caso que ignorarle. Siguió corriendo buscando entre las calles.

Ichigo brincó de nuevo por la ventana para salir, tratando de pensar un lugar hacia donde había ido Inoue. Recordando su voz con una punzada en su corazón.

"_perdóname…." _

Miedo.

Eso era lo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo en esos instantes, un miedo que no lo dejaba respirar, que no podía comprende, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

"_Perdóname Kurosaki-kun" _

¿Por qué le pedía perdón? No tenía lógica ni sentido para él, ni si quiera la tenía el mero hecho de que él la estaba buscando. Según para él, ella ya no tenía ningún significado más en su vida, había quedado en el pasado, enterrada, casi muerta…Según él l ya no le importaría lo que harían los demás de ahora en adelante, entonces…

¿Por qué las palabras que le había dicho Inoue le alarmaban demasiado?.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, sin saber ni si quiera a donde ir. Se presionaba así mismo a pensar con más refulgencia. Si fuese ella…si fuese ella….

Se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y con la cabeza estirada hacia el cielo.

Solo escuchaba su misma respiración acelerada, ¿desde cuándo le costaba tanto correr? Maldijo al cigarro, comenzando a maldecir todo, odiaba lo que estaba pasando, se odiaba así mismo por haberse comportado como un imbécil durante todos esos meses, era raro, porque aunque se odiara, no se arrepentía y a la vez si lo hacía…. ¡Mierda! Todo era un maldito laberinto revuelto!.

Entonces escuchó un chorro de agua caer al suelo con delicadeza, aquel sonido le atrajo, sin saber realmente porque. Miró hacia su derecha, hacia donde el agua provenía, quedando perplejo observando el pequeño chorro. De alguna manera le relajaba y le alteraba.

De repente, reconoció la razón… El agua le atraía porque el sonido que producía al caer era muy parecido a la manera peculiar en que el río que quedaba de camino de vuelta a su casa lo hacía. El río, el agua, el sonido, ese sonido tan peculiar…

¡Era el mismo sonido que se escuchaba al fondo en la llamada de Inoue! Ahora lo comprendía, ¿Una señal? Pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia ese lugar, no le interesaba pensar en eso.

………………………………………….

Desde la distancia, pudo figurar la silueta de Inoue debajo del puente, parada y mirando hacia la nada. Justo como lo esperaba, estaba en el mismo río donde su madre había muerto, o mejor dicho, donde él le había matado.

"_**Líbrame de aquello que me hace sufrir, de los malos recuerdos"**_

Sin dejar de correr se dirigió hacia ella. Sin realmente pensar en lo que le diría, sin realmente asegurarse de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, justo donde la oscura sombra del puente lograba absorberlo en la mitad de su cuerpo. Orihime lo volteo a ver asustada con los ojos irritados, con una cara de desconcierto.

-Kurosaki-kun.- le llamó en voz baja, con los ojos hechos platos por el asombro.-¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí?.-

El chico se quedo mirándola sin decirle nada, con la respiración agitada y el sudor escurriendo en su frente. Su mirada…era demasiado pesada, transmitía todo, y a la vez, nada.

-¿Estabas…dando un paseo? porque yo también pensé que sería buena ide….-

- Mientes.- susurró, bajando la mirada y ocultando su rostro.

- ¿eh?...-La chica se quedo mirando perpleja.

-Tú no estás dando un paseo y también sabes porque estoy aquí….-

-No te entiendo Kuro….-

-¿Qué es eso que traes en tu mano?.- cuestionó de repente, aun sin mirarla.

La chica retrocedió un paso e inconscientemente ocultó su mano derecha por detrás de su espalda. –Yo…yo no tengo…- sonaba nerviosa, estremecida.

-Enséñamelo…-le dijo mientras elevaba su mirada y se movía hacia delante, extendiendo su mano derecha.- vamos…-

Cada paso que el chico daba, cada paso que ella retrocedía.

-Yo…no tengo nada, ya te lo dije, estaba dando un….-

-Mientes…-

-¿Qué estas….-

-Deja de hacerlo…

Podía notar el brillo en sus ojos, esas ganas de llorar al borde de ellos, como su voz se volvía cada vez más baja y lacrimosa.

-deja de dudar y dámelo…-

Y aunque ella no lo podía notar, Ichigo estaba nervioso, su corazón palpitaba, sin que él lo quisiera así, rápidamente, sus manos sudaban, su respiración continuaba agitada.

¿y si él no hubiese llegado? ¿y si a él le hubiera valido poco? ¿Por qué demonios estaba en lo cierto? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser así? él, la persona que en parte era culpable, él que la lastimaba, él que no valía nada ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser él el que la salvara? .

"_**Líbrame de la vida, que para mí ya es una carga"**_

Cada paso que el chico daba, cada paso que ella retrocedía.

Inoue cayó en la desesperación, no estaba pensando con claridad, si verle a la cara se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Corrió hacia ella, corrió y detuvo la mano que cargaba un pequeño frasco. La chica se oponía, daba fuerzas ante el agarre del Kurosaki mientras lloraba.

-¡suéltame!.- gritaba como loca mientras se agitaba de un lado a otro. La fuerza de Kurosaki era mayor, era imposible que le ganara y aun así no se rendía.

-¡Solo dámelo!.-

Parecía que Inoue había perdido la cordura, ¿o era él el que la había perdido? . Estaba ahí, peleando por arrebatarle algo que ni si quiera sabía si podía hacerle daño, actuando con sus instintos, con lo que el corazón, quizás le dictaba.

Ichigo le jaló el brazo con brusquedad, lastimándola, haciendo que el frasco que Inoue portaba en su mano cayera por el suelo y las pastillas se regaran por todas partes. En ese momento ella cedió, se dejo de mover mirando horrorizada los puntos blancos que se habían extendido entre el pasto y la tierra.

Se quedaron así por unas milésimas de segundos, ella mirando hacia aya y el mirándola a ella, perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de sensatez.

-¿¡Qué mierda pensabas hacer!?.- vociferó mientras le tomaba por los hombros con brusquedad y la sacudía. - ¿! Qué demonios te pasaba por la cabeza!?!Maldita sea Inoue!.-bramó intentando calmarse así mismo por no cachetearle en ese momento, dándose cuenta del daño que le estaba provocando.

Kurosaki soltó los brazos de Inoue. La pelinaranja se dejó caer en el suelo, arrodillada, tapándose los oídos y dejando caer con fluidez las lagrimas. Sollozaba, eran sollozos secos y atormentados. Abriendo la boca tratando de producir algún sonido que no fuera ese, de contestar sus preguntas, pero no podía, la conmoción era tan grande que abarcaba todo su ser.

Se había imaginado ese momento de muchas maneras, todas menos de aquel.

El chico le dio la espalda, pateando el frasco lejos de él, lejos de ambos.

Por unos momentos él se mantuvo en ese estado, escuchando el lloriqueo de ella de una manera que nunca lo había escuchado. Lo odiaba… ¡Como odiaba las lagrimas de una mujer!.

-¿Por qué…¿Por qué lo has hecho?...- le dijo de repente, con la voz abatida.- ¿!por qué demonios lo has intentado!?.- Se volteo a verla, era la primera que le daban ganas de llorar por alguien que no fuese sí mismo, que no fuese por su propia pena, por su propia lastima.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!....yo…no lo sé…- respondió la chica gimiente, negándolo con la cabeza, encogiendo su cuerpo.

-mierda…maldita sea.- escuchó decir a la vez en que podía sentir los pasos pesados del Kurosaki acercarse hacia donde ella.

Ella abrió sus ojos, incrédula, sintió el contacto físico del chico, sintió sus brazos rodearle la espalda, y sobre todo…sintiendo su calidez.

La abrazaba….Ichigo…la estaba abrazando.

Hundió su cabeza en los hombros de la chica, sin decirle nada, los sentimientos que le invadían eran desconocidos, pero abrumadores, le dolían.

¿Cuánto daño les había causado a las personas?

-Kurosaki-kun….-llamó con la voz quebrada. –Kurosaki-kun.

Desconocía la soledad de Inoue, su verdadero dolor, como se había sentido por haber perdido a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, a alguien especial, a él… por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo…Quizás, aunque fuera un poco, él podía entender esa soledad porque él también la había vivido.

Ichigo la abrazó con más intensidad, sintiendo una calidez en su hombro derecho, ¿lagrimas?...No sabía que podían sentirse de esa manera.

-Perdón….perdóname….- continúo diciendo.

La mano de Inoue con la que había sostenido el frasco temblaba, no, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, le lloraba en el hombro, le lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, por su hermano, por toda su tristeza, por haberla abandonado en ella.

¿Cuánto_ daño le he hecho?...._

-perdóname….-

_¿Cuánto daño les he hecho a todos? _

-Perdóname Kurosaki-kun…-

_¿Realmente …he sido tan egoísta?._

Cerró los ojos, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta del lazo tan profundo con el que Inoue lo tenía atado a ella, al decir verdad, nunca le había puesto la suficiente atención.

-Aun sigues teniendo a Tatsuki…-susurró.

_Los sentimientos que Inoue tiene por mí…_

-pero….-intentó decir la chica.

_No son los mismos que los míos…_

-Aun me sigues teniendo a mí….-

_¿A esto se le puede llamar….lastima?_

Inoue se estremeció.

_No…._

-Nos sigues teniendo a nosotros dos….-

_Se llama egoísmo…_

-ahí estaremos siempre….-

_Ya no quiero ser egoísta…._

El chico se quedo mirando hacia la nada, no se atrevió en ese momento a separarse de ella un poco mirarle la cara, no podía hacerlo, porque si lo hacía, todo estaría perdido.

-prométemelo…- le dijo ella, llorosa.

"_Y si para dejar de hacerlo…"_

-prométeme que jamás me vas a abandonar.-

"_lo correcto es hacerla feliz, entonces…lo hare"_

-promételo…- repitió la chica, aun con las lágrimas entre las palabras.

"_Libertad…._

_Eso era lo que yo buscaba…"_

-te lo prometo…-

" _Y al final…_

_Era lo que ella también quería"._

-Nunca te voy a dejar…-

* * *

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

Me encuentro a mi mismo atrapado en diferentes cosas, al igual que despojado…

Pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

Probablemente esta sea mi última nota.

SI algún día vuelvo a escribir algo…. será porque el "viejo yo" ha vuelto.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia salió de la escuela sin mirar atrás. Mirando al suelo sin saber en qué pensar, de hecho, no pensaba nada, simplemente se dedicaba a caminar, conocía el camino de regreso a su casa tan bien que no necesitaba ver hacia el frente para reconocerlo.

¿Se sentía Triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Preocupada? ni ella misma sabia identificar que era lo que le invadía, ¡Maldito Kurosaki!.

El sol estaba tenue, a decir verdad comenzaba a escurecer un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado como idiota parada en el salón? De seguro su hermano estaría preocupado. ¡Qué bah! Él siempre llegaba tarde del trabajo.

-Kuchiki Rukia.- escuchó decir a unos cuantos pasos de distancia por una voz que en cierta manera le resultaba familiar.

"_**Líbrame de mis pecados"**_

Levantó la mirada, buscando de quien se trataba.

Bajo la lámpara que alumbraba a duras penas la calle, estaba la sombra de alguien recargado, con su pierna izquierda doblada y en su mano derecha un cigarrillo. No se podía ver con claridad su rostro, pero Kuchiki pudo identificar una media sonrisa de lado en él.

-Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?.- le dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagaba con su pie.

"_Muchas veces… me cuestionaba a mi mismo si lo que había hecho en el pasado estaba quieto ahí, en el pasado. "_

Kuchiki le miró sin comprenderle.

"_Pero luego me di cuenta de que el simple hecho de haberlo pensado…_

-Tal vez no me recuerdes…- Aquel extraño hombre posó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la luz. -pero mi nombre es Kaien Shiba.-

"_Fue un maldito error."_

* * *

**¡Hello to everyone!**

**Y aquí esta, como les dije. Literalmente lo tuve que haber subido el 4 (ayer) pero mi intención era hacerlo el lunes, si buscan en el calendario del 2011 se darán cuenta de que cae en Lunes…!Dios! ¿Qué tan borracha estaba ese día? Yo juraba y perjuraba que era 2011 xD hasta busque en google "calendarios del 2011" para ver que día caía en Lunes, soy uno de los muchos vivos ejemplos de que el alcohol es malo para la salud xD**

**OMG! es el capítulo más largo que he escrito O-O y el más dramático….**

…**.**

**Quizás…demasiado dramático ( -.- ) pero es que sentí que no podía poner cosas con divertidas ( si es que a las "mensadas" que he puesto se le pueden llamar así xDD ) Como verán lo dedique a mostrar un pedazo del pasado, el otro que falta lo veremos después…**

**¡Jesús maría y José!! Espero que les guste! lo he escrito para ustedes y para mi. **

**¡Perdonen lo extenso que es! (T-T)**

**Desconozco si les llegó la contestación del review, siempre me ha resultado divertido contestarlos, Muchas gracias…MIL GRACIAS (T-T)**

**No he puesto cuando ichigo le pide a Inoue que sea su novia porque me pareció poco útil, pero me imagino que se podrán dar una idea de porque el chico lo hizo. **

**Estoy trabajando en el que sigue, esta semana me iré a Mazatlán así que tendré tiempo para pensar en las cosas xD (si es que logran sacarme del buffet del hotel xD ¡nah! comiendo se me han venido hasta el momento, las mejores ideas xD) lo tendré listo pronto, y tranquilos, será una lectura más calmada. Estoy más que ansiosa por poner la obra, ya que a partir de ahí, varias cosas surgirán.**

**¡Bueno bueno! me despidió sin más que desear con todas mis fuerzas que disfruten leyendo y que sigan pasando unas bonitas vacaciones!**

_**Informando desde Vallarta (un poco harta de esperar a mis padres para regresar a mi humilde rancho xD) , con mucho cariño, Miyuki Kurosaki.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Miyuki Saluda y dice Hola :DD

Los extrañe mucho (Y-Y)

Ok…Primero que nada…

PIEDAD! POR FAVOR PIEDAD (T^T) ahhh lamento no haber subido durante tanto tiempo, Gomenasai! Gomenasai!...

Si sirve como excusa fue porque primero iba a empezar desde cierto punto el capitulo, luego lo deje, no me gusto, lo borre, comencé a escribir este en una noche x3 y tampoco me convenció D: y lo volví a dejar, y luego mamá comenzó a planear mi fiesta de xv en un mes y el examen de la preparatoria en la misma semana que la fiesta y AHHH fue horrible (T-T) me salieron canas xDD

Dejando el drama D: comencé a escribir de nuevo cuando un día me puse a leer los reviews que tenia y déjenme decirles que me hicieron llorar! xDD soy una chillona lo se pero fue hermoso T^T y es por eso que les dejare un regalo a final del capitulo :33 MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME REVIVEN, ME EMOTIBAN, ME HACEN QUERER ESFORZARME, AHHH MUCHAS GRACIAS :33!

Bien…acerca del capitulo…hahaha la verdad hasta yo misma tuve qe leerme el 9 y el 10 para agarrarle el hilo a lo que estaba haciendo xDDD aquí los flash back se tratan de la broma y el rumor que mencionaban en el 9 los estudiantes y el presente de…bueno…ustedes lo verán…

Así que ya no mareare con tantas palabras y JUM JUM aquí se los dejo x3

PD.

PIEDAD!

* * *

**Luce como un ángel, nuestro príncipe lo ve como uno….**

**"el demonio mismo disfrazado".**

Kuchiki Rukia caminaba entre los pasillos desprevenidamente, o por lo menos, eso era lo reflejaba.

Un paso…un susurro…otro paso…un chisme mas….

Los ignoraba, ¿por qué desperdiciar su vida en ellos? no tenía sentido.

**Se suele decir que, sea cual sea la verdad, la gente ve lo que quiere ver.**

-y tu…¿ya lo sabes?.-

-¿saber qué?.-

-¿Qué?¿no me digas que no te ha llegado?

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡el mensaje chica! ¡El mensaje!.-

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? No tengo celular…-

-oh cierto, da igual, el punto es que….-

**Muchos hablan de Kuchiki como si tratase de una diosa, otros simplemente la ignoran, en mi caso, y hablo por todas las chicas cuando lo digo, es imposible hacer lo segundo.**

-¿Cómo es que se habrán enterado de eso?.-

-¿ A caso importa?.-

**Yo solo puedo ver a Kuchiki como la bruja de la historia, la maldita arpía que interfiere entre los enamorados. ****No podemos hacer nada, solo somos los subordinados del príncipe, seguimos sus reglas y pasos…**

Kuchiki dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, con los ojos entreabiertos, sin expresión alguna de desagrado.

Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba hacia ella, tomado de una mano de la mano Inoue y la otra sosteniendo su maletín, un andar despreocupado, el cual, sin ninguna razón aparente, era una de las miles razones por las que se debía caer rendida ante los encantos del Kurosaki.

**¡Pero hey! Nuevos chismes se incorporan, y uno que me ha agradado escuchar….**

_-pero….- dijo él, soltándole con un suave movimiento.- creo que hoy… desde hoy… me iré solo con Inoue.- Murmuró sin verla, echándose la mochila al hombro y caminando hacia la salida._

_-¿Qué estas….-_

_.-Adiós.- contestó ignorándola, dándole la espalda, marchándose del salón._

**¡Parece que tenemos nueva regla imperial!**

Un encuentro en el pasillo. Miradas vacías de ambos jóvenes que no se dignaron a mirarse.

Orgullo era lo que le impedía voltear a verlo para ella…..

¿Y para él?...

**_Todos contra Kuchiki._**

De nuevo una simple promesa.

* * *

_Malas Influencias_

**_Capitulo 11_**

**Flash Back**

-¡eh nena!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?.- le gritó una de ellas mientras le seguía los pasos.

La de su izquierda extendió el brazo y estiró con fuerza aquello que había agarrado. La chica de pelos cortos y negros se inmovilizó.

¿Quién lo diría? un segundo de distracción y en ese instante sintió claramente como su cuerpo quedaba expuesto al frío viento. Que mala leche , ¡le habían quitado la toalla!.

-vaya, vaya…Pero mira qué lindo cuerpo tienes Kuchiki.- murmuró Senna mientras caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa bastantes satisfactoria de lado.

Rukia se tapaba como podía, realmente no sabía a que tomarle la prioridad, ¿su desnudo cuerpo? ¿o quizás matar a las perras que estaban delante de ella?.

-¿Qué mierda ganan con esto?- les gritó mientras retrocedía, sin que ella lo quisiera, cada vez que ellas se acercaban. ¿Es que a caso lo hacía porque implantaban el miedo sobre ella? ¿O simplemente se trataba de un instinto protector?. Bien, estaba desnuda, sin ropa frente a 4 chicas que aparentemente la detestaban. Aunque le diera miles de vueltas al asunto no lograba detectar una buena razón que justificara aquellos actos. Primero hacer que se perdiera en un bosque y luego esto. ¿Todo se trataba de su cercanía al Kurosaki? ¿Que mierda tenia él como para tenerlas tan embobadas?.

Senna intentó tocarle la cara pero la mano de Rukia golpeo contra la de ella con rudeza.

-No me toques hija de puta… si realmente piensas que esto me asusta estas muy equivocada, soy mujer, tu…bueno, intentemos llamarte así ¿Cuál es el puto problema que este desnuda ante ti?.- bramó tratando de crear el papel de la ruda, la vale madres, algo que sencillamente le salía por naturaleza, intentando en su mente armar un buen plan para salir de ahí.

La sonrisa que le brindo Senna esta vez tenía un aspecto más salvaje, burlesco, grotesco.

-Tú te lo has ganado…- murmuró, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, saboreando lo que haría.- Sabes Kuchiki-san…Teniendo un cuerpo tan envidiable, ¿por qué no dejar que el resto del mundo lo vea?.- terminó de decir mientras levantaba la cámara de su celular y las otras 3 chicas acorralaban a Kuchiki.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía como su espalda chocaba contra el tronco viejo y mohoso de un árbol. El pánico la invadía y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba sucumbida ante el horror de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Correr? ¿Utilizar toda su fuerza para empujarlas y arriesgarse a que le tomasen la foto? ¿Golpearlas y después quitarles el celular? ¿O qué tal quedarse ahí como idiota parada mientras lo hacía? ¡Todas las opciones eran una mierda! ¡Unas mierdas que esperaban a ser elegidas!.

Senna parecía estar más que contenta con su victoria, acomodaba su celular de tal manera que le permitiera tomar la foto perfecta, su pequeño tesoro, su boleto a la victoria y el motivo de las burlas por las que tendría que pasar la enana que tanto detestaba, las demás chicas se burlaban en voz baja de la pobre víctima mientras que Kuchiki luchaba por que aquello no sucediera.

-¿Qué estas…-

-Sonríe.- murmuró, casi al instante en que presionaba el botón.

Y esas palabras fueron escuchadas pausadamente en el pequeño y ruidoso mundo en el que la mente Rukia se encontraba atrapada..

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Una chica quien se encontraba en estado de pánico.

Unas tipas que reían como idiotas ante su pequeña broma.

Y luego esa foto cuyo destino era ser enviado y recibido por toda la escuela, y quien sabe, por toda la red en el Internet.

¿La broma del año?¿El fin de la reputación sana de Kuchiki?.

Y en ese momento, cuando Rukia estaba a punto de saltar sobre la muchacha, una mano, proveniente de un desconocido, golpeo con agresividad el brazo de Senna. El celular salió volando por los aires, aterrizaron exactamente en la orilla del lago, justo donde podría mojarse.

-¿!pero que mierda…..- Gritó Senna mientras se volteaba cabreada al supuesto agresor con un rencor que desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando visualizó el rostro de la persona.

Las otras 3 muchachas voltearon asustadas y lo observaron como si fuese el mismo Satanás en persona. Aquella persona las miraba con un rencor que no podía ser real.

-Kuro…Kurosaki-san…-musitó asustada. - .

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?...- Murmuró el chico con la mirada en el suelo, sosteniendo aun el brazo de Senna con la completa ausencia de delicadeza.

-... Nosotras…yo… - quiso excusarse, pero las palabras no surgían con naturalidad. Su mente estaba en blanco. Se estaba revelando protagonizando el personaje de villana, su verdadero yo, no una falsa mascara. No sabía cómo tomar el papel de la chica buena esta vez.

- ¿!Que mierda creen que están haciendo!.- Vociferó frenético mientras la sacudía y la veía a los ojos por primera vez con una mirada que les parecía irreconocible en él.

¡Las había descubierto! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuál sería su salida? ¿Fingir demencia? ¿Echarle toda la culpa a Senna? ¿y qué mierda el Kurosaki les iba a creer eso? ¡Ellas estaban ahí! ¡Ayudando en la maldita escena del crimen!.

-¡me lastimas!.- se quejó la muchacha ante brusco movimiento.

-… …-

-Kurosa…-

El pelinaranja emitió un sonido breve, seco y sofocado que pretendía pasar por risa.

-Creía que reconocía una víbora cuando la tenía ante mis ojos, pero me equivoque….- dijo, mientras levantaba la mirada y se enfocaba en sus ojos.

-Nosotras solo…-

- resulto que no eran nada más que unas perra disfrazadas de moscas muerta.- susurró con frialdad.

-yo…-

- me dais asco. -

El pelinaranja soltó su brazo sin apartarle los ojos de encima mientras que las 4 se alejaban de Kuchiki sin pensarlo, con pasos que habían sido dados como si pesaran toneladas.

Sabía que en medio de ellas estaba Kuchiki, Sabia que ellas la estaban molestando, eso lo sabia….

Cuando el grupo de chicas se desintegró el Kurosaki pudo ver con un poco mas de claridad hacia su alrededor, algo que hubiera preferido no hacer.

Pero lo que no visualizado era su estado…

Su cuerpo…desnudo…

-Senna…¡arregla esto con un demonio!.- le susurró histérica una de sus supuestas amigas a la chica.

"_**me dais asco" **_Era todo lo que podía escuchar la pelimorado dentro de su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez como si fuese un disco viejo rallado.

Las manos de Rukia empezaron a temblar, a decir verdad todo su cuerpo lo hacía. El frío era muy intenso. "¡Lárgate con una mierda!" pensaba con desesperación.

No quería que la viera de esa manera, no así, no deseaba que desapareciera la única cosa que el chico le halagaba, aquel concepto de chica fuerte que admiraba el Kurosaki.

Se tapaba las partes más intimas de su cuerpo con desesperación, sin saber qué hacer. Una reacción que al Kurosaki le dolió ver en ella y que sin embargo no lo demostró.

Rukia cerró los ojos rezando porque nada de esto fuera real, por que se tratara de una simple pesadilla, "¡solo lárgate!" decía dentro de sí.

"**¡Lárgate!"**

El chico se acercó con la vista puesta en otro punto que no fuera hacia el frente, donde estaba ella.

" **¡No me veas de esta manera!" **

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**Acto numero 1

Y el telón se levantó en el escenario.

.Asano Keigo entró en él dando grandes zancadas con nerviosismo mientras el público aplaudía con emoción. ¡la tan esperada obra ya iba a comenzar! ¡Qué emoción! podían jurar que sus ojos ya miraban al Kurosaki puesto en su traje de principie, matando corazones, provocando chorros de sangre, ¡Kami-sama! ¡Después de esto las chicas pueden morir en paz!

-este…hola a todos…- murmuró nerviosamente en el micrófono, esperando a que la audiencia callara por completo y le dieran su completa atención.

El público, que en su mayoría eran mujeres, calló al instante en que su boca emitió aquellas palabras.

– Pues…verán….- siguió diciendo Keigo.- se que están entusiasmados por ver la obra pero…amm…verán…tenemos problemas para presentarla, es que…¿Cómo decirles? .. Bueno, este día no ha sido muy bueno, todo lo malo comenzó a suceder en la mañana, cuando me levante tarde porque ayer en la noche me la pase….-

Parecía un cordero asustada porque ante sus ojos no se veía nada más que una tropa de lobos feroces, y esa era la realidad, un muchachillo contra una muchedumbre de mujeres desesperadas por ver a su hombre y reclamarlo como suyo.

-¡no nos interesa! ¡Solo vete al grano!.- gritó uno de los chicos de la segunda fila.

Keigo rió con nerviosismo, ¿Cómo decirles a las personas que no podrían dar la obra que tanto habían estado esperando durante esas 2 semanas? 2 semanas que habían sido las más duras para su salón, arreglando esto, arreglando aquello, ensayando después de clase, recibiendo regaños por parte de la maestra ante su mala actuación, persiguiendo a él protagonista todos los días porque se reusaba a tomar el papel, ¡ah maldito Kurosaki …todo eso y más, mucho más. ¿y eso para qué? ¡Para que la condenada obra al fin de cuentas no fuera expuesta por un estúpido incendio del escenario!.

-pues…- balbuceó.

-¡solo dilo!.- gritó una chica esta vez.

-La obra ha sido cancelada debido a problemas técnicos…-

En ese momento, el pequeño teatro de la escuela se lleno de gritos de horror, como si la audiencia hubiera presenciado un asesinato, una violación, un secuestro…. Keigo se tapaba los oídos con desesperación ¿Por qué tenia que ser él al que pusieran a hacer aquello?. Enfrentarse contra una tempestad de viejas locas de amor no era lo más fácil del mundo.

-¡Íbamos a ver a Kurosaki-sama dando su papel de príncipe!.-

-¿Qué no era él la sirenita?.-

-¡y qué importa! príncipe o princesa, ¡da igual!.-

-¡yo lo sabia! ¡Era demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad!.-

-¡Realmente quería burlarme de Kuchiki! .-

Las diferentes voces con distintos clases de comentarios comenzaban a realzar entre todo el alboroto, Keigo solo observaba horrorizado como los alumnos empezaban a aventarse cosas entre si.

Miró hacia su izquierda, suplicando porque alguien lo salvara, viendo la figura de Ishida acercarse a él con un montón de hojas, le lanzó una mirada de interrogación, ¿ahora que fregados pasaba?.

-¿Qué?.- se escuchó decir por el micrófono cuando el chico de lentes le susurraba algo al castaño.- ah si…¿¡Qué! Pero….¿e Ichigo?.-

Las chicas que se encontraban quejándose se callaron al instante cuando escucharon el nombre de su amado por las altas bocinas, volteando al escenario curiosas.

-ya veo…OK….- murmuró Keigo.

Ishida le entregó las hojas y se marchó mientras que el castaño tomaba aire de nuevo con nerviosismo y se acercaba de nuevo al micrófono.

-este…- dijo lo más alto que pudo para tomar de nuevo la atención, algo casi innecesario puesto a que ya la tenía..- pues…me acaban de avisar que si daremos una obra, solo que será diferente porque la han cambiado.-

-¿cambiado?.- repitió una chica de la primera fila.- bueno, mejor que ver nada ¿Cuál obra crees que sea?.- le preguntó a su amiga un poco confundida por el asunto.

-no lo se, no escuche nada por el estilo, nuestro salón estaba mas preocupado por nuestro puesto de café.- contestó mientras ignoraban lo que el castaño decía. – pero que mas da, ¡solo quiero ver a Kurosaki-sama!.-

-y pues… esto es todo…- indicó Keigo mientras se alejaba del escenario.

El telón se cerró de nuevo, la audiencia, como Keigo lo había dicho, tendría que esperar 5 minutos en lo que todo se terminaba de arreglar.

¡El festival de la escuela lucia tan tranquilo y divertido afuera!, lástima que no fuese así en el lugar que habían tomado como teatro…

* * *

**Flash Back**

-Rukia…- susurró el Kurosaki, pero Kuchiki seguía sin mirarle. –Rukia…- repitió.

La chica abrió los ojos con lentitud y levantando la mirada con temor de lo que pudiera pasar.

-toma….- le dijo en voz baja mientras estiraba la mano con el suéter que anteriormente traía puesto.- solo…póntelo…-Ichigo le lanzaba pequeñas miradas de reojo. No lucia estar avergonzado o portar un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, era simplemente èl, un chico queriendo proteger a una amiga…o algo más.

Póntelo…

Y Kuchiki estiró su mano temblorosa para alcanzarlo y cumplir con lo que le pedía.

Cuando terminó, el chico pelinaranja se coloco de cuclillas a la vez en que posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de la Kuchiki y le daba unas palmaditas leves.

-¿estás bien?.- le preguntó alejando su mano de su cabeza.

Un rubor se expandió en el rostro de Rukia, ¿Quién era y que le había hecho al estúpido muchacho insensible que tenía como amigo? De nuevo aquella "rara" faceta que tenía el Kurosaki se presentaba ante ella, la primera vez había sido en el bosque.

-y ustedes…¿se puede saber que mierda esperan?.- dijo de repente Ichigo con una áspera voz provocando un pequeño brinco en la Kuchiki del susto, viendo a las idiotas chicas de reojo.

Ellas se miraron entre sí. No sabían que decir, observaban estupefactas al Kurosaki, jamás habían visto esa mirada en él, como si sus ojos fuesen el puro sentimiento de la ira.

-Kurosaki-san…nosotras…- murmuró Senna nerviosa.

Tres personas habían salido de su cabaña, al igual que otras que se encontraba cerca de por ahí. Miraban la escena con ademán de fascinación, algo que solo lograba que el nivel de cólera del Kurosaki subiera por los cielos.

-nosotras….-

-solo lárguense…- Musitó. Levantándose del suelo con simpleza.

-pero…-

¡Por el amor de dios! ¡ Era la primera vez que le daban ganas de golpear a una chica!.

-¡Lárguense a su maldita cabaña! .- les gritó, golpeando bruscamente el tronco del árbol que estaba a su lado, pero ellas parecían negarse a hacerlo.

Senna y las demás se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr. Era lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel momento. Huir de aquello que les dolía, huir del daño desastre que habían provocado.

¿!y ustedes que coño están mirando! .- Les bramó a aquellos curiosos.

Las demás personas le obedecieron. Se marcharon del lugar atónitos ante el comportamiento del Kurosaki.

-malditos imbéciles….- murmuraba por debajo el chico.

Rukia se quedó unos cuantos minutos observando las siluetas de las chicas corriendo a lo lejos, mirando de reojo, sin realmente hacerlo, la mano un poco lastimada del Kurosaki con la que había golpeado al pobre e indefenso árbol. Se encontraba en medio de una situación bastante bochornosa, no paraba de pensar en su subconsciente de que el chico que estaba a su lado la había visto desnuda, desnuda y sucia, acorralada por 4 estúpidas chicas.

El Kurosaki se volteo a verla con lentitud y permanecieron así durante unos instantes, mirándose mutuamente en un largo y pronunciado silencio.

-Ichi…- quiso decir ella, pero calló cuando vio la mirada baja del chico. -¿Qué ….-

-idiota…- murmuró de repente él.

La chica le lanzó una mirada de ofensa. - ¿Que acabas de …-

-Idiota..-repitió.

-¿Qué coño…-

-¡idiota! ¡Eso dije!¿!Es que a caso no me has escuchado!.-

-¿Que mierda pasa contigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?.-

-.¡No! ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¡Yo quise advertirte pero tú me ignoraste! ¡Dijiste que no eras débil y que tendrían cuidado de ellas y lo primero que haces es…-

- ¿Insinúas que todo esto fue mi culpa? Porque déjame decirte que…-

-¿¡Porque demonios no pediste ayuda!.-

-¿Qué…-

-¿¡ Pudiste haber gritado, Pudiste haber hecho cualquier otra cosa!

- ¡Yo soy más fuerte que ellas, pero lo que pasa es que…-

-¡No siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte joder Rukia! No quiero imaginarme que te hubiera pasado si…-

-¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda en primer lugar!.-

- ¡Yo fui el que fue a buscarte al maldito bosque y déjame decirte que no es nada divertido correr como estúpido por horas en media noche mientras llueve!, y ahora si no fuera porque yo…¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué coño no entiendes que no sabes cuidarte sola!.-

-Yo…-

-¡solo cállate!.-

-pero…- intentaba defenderse la chica, ¡ni si quiera su hermano le regañaba de aquella manera! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?.- ¡me sacas de quicio! ¡Tú cállate! ¡Ni si quiera me dejas explicarte! ¡Está bien, gracias por ayudarme y por favor deja de hacerlo si tanto te molesta !¡ah si claro, yo fui con ellas y le dije "ah las voy a matar hijas de puta" y por eso termine donde estoy! antes de…-

-¡Rukia!.-

-¡me…-

-Lo que intento decir es que….- le murmuró en una voz más baja, interrumpiéndola de repente. Rukia se dio cuenta de que desde hace rato que el chico miraba hacia otro lado.- Lo que intento decir es que…De vez en cuando está bien aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos, ¿Qué tal difícil te resulta entender eso?...-

Kuchiki guardó silencio a la vez en que apartaba su mirada de él indignada. Era verdad, el chico le había ayudado pero aun así no le daba derecho de…

-Estaba preocupado…- murmuró, aun sin mirarla.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida volteando su cabeza bruscamente hacia donde él. En los ojos de ella se podía leer claramente la pregunta "¿Qué dijiste?" , no era que no lo había escuchado, solo se trataba de que ella quería volver a oírlo, y quizás así poder creerlo.

"_estaba preocupado"_

La chica hizo puño su mano, no podía definir con exactitud que sentimientos tenía en ese momento, ¿coraje? …No...Eso no era. – ¿Qué demonios sientes Kurosaki? no te quieras creer tanto y decirme que todo esto fue por tu culpa.-le dijo.

-Solo quiero que….- continuo, pero era como si le costara hablar.- hmp…Solo vámonos de aquí…- terminó de decir con un tono molesto.

-pero…-

-solo vámonos…-

¿Cómo es que lograba brincar de una actitud a otra totalmente opuesta tan rápido? En un momento le estaba gritando y en el otro que se preocupaba.

Ichigo extendió su mano derecha, con un leve rubor en su cara, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Kuchiki levantó inconscientemente su mano izquierda y él la tomó cuidadosamente al principio, firmemente después, para ayudarle a levantarse. Muchas veces habían estado tomados de las manos durante alguna emergencia o juego, pero nunca se había sentido como ahora.

Las orejas de Rukia se pusieron rojas y sin saber porque se puso incomoda. Hundiendo su cabeza un poco en el suéter del chico.

-Lo siento…- balbuceó ella.

Su mano era grande y cálida. Pero al mismo tiempo, le transmitía una sensación que la hacía sentir indefensa. Ella no sabía por qué.

**-**enana tonta.- murmuró él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y comenzando a caminar hacia su cabaña, sin soltar aquella frágil pero fría mano.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-¡Ni una mierda que me pongo eso!.- gritó el pelinaranja horrorizado antes su visión.-

-pero Kurosaki-san, no tienes opción, solo tenemos 5 minutos para prepararnos y….-intentaba decirle una de las chicas que se encargaría de las luces.

-¡me vale! Yo he aceptado a la fuerza ser la puta Sirenita, ¡pero esto a mi nadie me informo! Si ya no tenemos el escenario de la otra obra es porque no nos tocaba hacerla, además, ¿Quién fue el idiota al quien se le ocurrió esto?.-

-pues… Uryu-san dijo que..ammm…. fue él. .- murmuró la chica con miedo de la reacción del Kurosaki. .

El chico pelinaranja se quedo callado, buscando con una mirada del mismo Satanás a su víctima, aquel chico de lentes.

-¡ahora si lo mato!, ¡mas puto no pudo ser!.-

-Lo que le paso al escenario de la sirenita tal vez fue un llamado del mismo destino para que hiciéramos esta nueva obra Kurosaki.- Escuchó decir por una voz provenientes de las sombras.- , no podíamos darnos el lujo de regresar todo el dinero que hemos ganado, recuerda que hacemos esto para poder pagarle a la escuela.- Finalizó de decir el chico de lentes aun entre la oscuridad de un rincón. ¿Es que a caso era una manera de protegerse de Kurosaki?- .

-¡vete al demonio! Ni si quiera se cuales son mis parlamentos y ¿!por qué mierda tengo que ser yo el que haga este papel! ¿Por qué de nuevo…Por qué de nuevo tiene que ser una… .-intentó reprocharle cabreado mientras le volteaba a verle.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Las personas se sentirían desalentadas al verte como un papel secundario cuando ya tenían la idea del protagónico para ti.-

-¡pues a mi me vale una mierda!.-

-Mira Kurosaki, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir lo que el narrador diga, no tiene ciencia, ¿o es que eres tan estupido para hacer eso? .-

-Me niego rotundamente, además, ¡Ni una mierda que usare eso!.- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice el traje que la chica traía entre manos. Feo y horroroso traje que visualizaban sus ojos.

-oh...Ya veo…En ese caso te recomiendo que vayas buscando otra escuela.-

-¿eh?.-

- la maestra se ha quejado tanto de ti en el viaje con el director que hasta lo ha puesto en tu contra, prácticamente le dio a entender que todo el dinero sobre gastado fue tu culpa y que por eso tu harías esta obra, si no lo haces, imagínate con que ojos te mirara ahora.-

-¡ha! No creo que el director se trague ese cuentito, ni yo mismo lo hago! ¡Tengo material para defenderme!.-

-pero…¿no te parece extraño que el escenario misteriosamente se haya incendiado el mismo día en que la obra sería presentada? Sobre todo cuando el mismo protagonista decía una y otra vez que odiaba su papel y mostraba rechazo hacia él desde el principio, ¿no te parece extraño?.-

-…pues…yo…¡agh! La gente esta ahí, ya tienen el dinero, ¡Que alguien más haga el papel!.-

-No pienso engañar a las personas Kurosaki….Minori-san, ¿ serias tan amable de anunciar que todo se cancela y devolveremos el dinero?.- indicó Ishida a la chica de las luces, la muchacha asintió perturbada mientras dejaba el traje del Kurosaki en una mesa.

-¿¡Que! ¡Espera! .- dijo el Kurosaki.

-Oh Kurosaki, realmente no fue un placer convivir en la misma escuela por estos años, espero que en la siguiente todo sea mejor para ti.- murmuraba Ishida.

-Ahhh con una mierda ¡Esta bien!.- contestó cabreado tomando con brusquedad el atuendo.- ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!..-exclamó antes de largarse por el extenso pasillo a los vestidores.

-todo perfecto.-musitó Ishida a la vez en que acomodaba sus lentes.

….

-Ishida….- escuchó decir detrás de él cuando todos se habían marchado a hacer lo suyo.

-ah Kuchiki-san, ¿ocurre algo? Si no te gusta algo puedes decirme.-

-es solo que…esto es ropa de niño.- contestó mientras levantaba las prendas que se encontraban dobladas en sus brazos.

-ah si, ¿algún problema con ello?.-

-ah…este…no, nada mas quería confirmar…- susurró nerviosa, dándose media vuelta y marchándose a cambiar. Conocía esa mirada en el de lentes, era la misma que ponía cuando estaba a punto de chantajear a alguien, mejor no negarse y aceptar sin reproche el destino.

* * *

**Flash Back**

-¡idiota! ¡Me has pisado!.- se quejó en voz baja hacia el Kurosaki, mientras se agachaba para poder tocar la zona lastimada e intentar disminuir el dolor.

La cabaña estaba oscura, debido a las luces apagadas. Rukia no podía ver nada que no estuviera a un paso de distancia de ella.

-¡shhh! Que guardes silencio con una mierda, no tengo la puta culpa de no poder ver nada.-

-¡claro que la tienes! Tú eres el que me ha traído aquí, él de la loca idea.-

-¿loca idea? ¿Así es como pagas mi gratitud enana? Intento ayudar ¿sabes?.-

-eso no viene al caso, yo hablo del porque la necesidad de dormir en tu cabaña.-

-Por el amor de dios, son casi las dos de la madrugada, ¿crees que cualquier otra cabaña de mujeres estaría feliz de recibirte? ¿ O es que prefieres volver con las mismas que….-

-¡shhh! ya cállate Kurosaki, vas a despertar a todos...-

-enana del demonio ¿Quién fue la que empezó a hablar en primer lugar?.-

-Bien, dormiré ahí.- expresó mientras miraba la cama de arriba de la litera, la única que estaba desocupada.-Oye, si es la única cama, ¿En donde vas a dormir tu? .-

-¿¡de quién crees que es esa cama!.-

-¿insinúas que duerma en el suelo? .-

-Eso yo….-

-ah vamos, hay suficiente espacio para los dos.-

El Kurosaki se quedó pasmado con aquella última oración, como si en ese instante una abrumadora y fria carga hubiese caído sobre sus hombros, viendo horrorizado hacia la cama. No lo había pensado, ni si quiera un poquito, ¿! Qué coño pasaba por su cabeza! ¿Por qué nunca recordó ese pequeño e importantísimo detalle?.

¿Dormir con kuchiki? ¿Dejarse a la suerte de las peligrosas tentaciones?.

-yo dormiré en el suelo, tú súbete a la cama.- indicó el pelinaranja.

-¿pero por que tu vas a ….-

-solo haz lo que te digo, no podemos dormir en la misma cama.-

Kurosaki le dio la espalda y tomó una de las sabanas que se encontraba tirada aun lado de la cama de Keigo. Kuchiki le observó detalladamente, como intentando descifrar la razón del por qué no.

-no tengo ningún problema si dormimos juntos.- dijo ella.

- vete a la cama antes de que cambie de parecer.-

y entonces Rukia sonrió complacida ante lo que había descubierto.

-¿Es que a caso te da miedo dormir en la misma cama que yo?.- susurró de repente sensualmente. Mientras que con un paso, se acercaba a su espalda y posaba con delicadeza. y un movimiento sensual, sus manos.

-¿Qué mierda dices? No tiene nada que ver, simplemente no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo.- contestó alterado alejándose de las garras de la chica con evidente nerviosismo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Rukia tenía que sacar aquel tono que detestaba tanto en aquellos momentos? .

-¿Por qué?.- le preguntó, aun con esa voz fingida que solía hacer.

-porque…porque eres una mujer por eso.-

-¡como me lo imaginaba! ¡Machista!.- Musitó, volviendo a la naturalidad..- tú sube a la litera, yo dormiré en el suelo.-

-Esto es estúpido enana.-

-Estúpido es el hecho de que por ser mujer no me dejes dormir en el suelo, como si fuéramos tan delicadas. Tú vas a dormir en la cama.-

-¿Qué no fuiste tú la que dijiste hace unos momentos "insinúas que duerma en el suelo" eh? -

-Entonces súbete tu también, ¿Cuál es el gran problema? Yo estoy bien con ello.-

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?.-

-¿y tu un baboso?.-

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.-

- ¿tan estúpido eres que no sabes escuchar? ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? ¿Qué te explique su significado?.-

-¡maldita enana del demonio!.-

-¿!Por qué mierda no se callan!.- escucharon decir repentinamente en el mismo momento en que las luces de la cabaña se encendían.- ¡váyanse a la maldita cama de una buena vez los dos!.- les gritó Ishida, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos rojos. – ya es tarde, solo queremos dormir.-

El pelinaranja y la chica dejaron sus cuerpos en la misma posición de la batalla y giraron sus cabezas con cara de asustados.

-¿Qué mierda haces despierto? Creí que ya andarían dormidos, no es mi culpa que tengas el sueño tan liviano.- Rebatió el pelinaranja.

-¡ha! ¡Por favor Kurosaki! ¿Cómo no despertarse con tanto ruido?.- le contestó el otro muchacho.

-lo que pasa es que eres un delicado.-

-no lo es, gritan mucho - murmuró Mizuiro desde su cama, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-hmp.- se escuchó decir por Chad.

-¿y qué hay de Keigo?.- preguntó Ichigo, buscándole con la mirada.

-No quería dejar de ver a las mujeres en el….ejem, bueno tu sabes, el punto es que lo tuvimos que golpear, en otras palabras, esta inconsciente. – indicó el de lentes, señalando una bola cubierta de sabanas en la cama de Asano.- pero eso no es punto, Solo vete a la cama o lárgate de la cabaña si tanto reniegas con Kuchiki.-

-¿ Me estas corriendo?.-

- No es de nuestra incumbencia si quieres echártela.- contestó el muchacho aun cabreado, ignorándole por completo, apagando la luz nuevamente y volteándose de la cama para darle la espalda.

-¿¡Qué acabas de decir hijo de puta!¡Yo no soy esa clase de…-

-si, si, lo que digas, ¡Solo déjanos dormir!.-

Ichigo le miró fastidiado por unos instantes, maldiciendo por debajo.

-hey enana ¿A dónde crees que vas?.- le dijo a la chica. Quien se encaminaba entre la oscuridad a la puerta.

- ¡no creo que a caminar! a encontrar un lugar donde dormir ¿A dónde más?.-

-solo sube a la cama.-

-¡y dale de nuevo con eso!.-

-yo también voy a dormir en ella…-

Kuchiki se dio media vuelta, mientras le miraba sorprendida.

Y en ese instante, su vista fue absorbida por aquel extraño paisaje que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Kurosaki se estaba desabrochando la camisa, como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo hacerlo en frente de una mujer, ¡oh Kami-sama! ¡Benditos sean los musculosos cuerpos de los atletas! ¡Esos abdominales!.

Su rostro se enrojeció en cuestiones de segundos, tapándose la cara con sus manos e intentando inútilmente despegar los ojos del glorioso cuerpo del pelinaranja.

¡La iba a violar!

¡Se acababa sus días vírgenes!

¡De seguro y lo iba a hacer!

"_No es de nuestra incumbencia si quieres echártela"_

Si antes no veía nada, ¿Por qué entonces podía ver casi a la perfección en ese instante el torso del Kurosaki?¿ Es que acaso era tan perfecto que brillaba?.

¡Maldita sea Kurosaki!.

-¿! Qué Demonios crees que estás haciendo!.- cuestionó al casi punto de temblar de la vergüenza

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que solo vas a dormir con mi suéter mojado puesto? – repuso mientras le aventaba su camisa ya fuera de él y Kuchiki la tomaba desde los aires inconscientemente.

La chica se quedó ensimismada mirándole. ¿Suéter?...

Bajó la mirada hacia su ropa, recordando el detalle de que no estaba usando nada más que eso, un suéter del Kurosaki. Estaba literalmente desnuda ante 5 hombres.

-iré…iré afuera a cambiarme.- le dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta aun con el rostro enrojecido.

Se sintió defraudada sin que ella lo quisiese. Entonces las intenciones del Kurosaki no eran violarla, eran simplemente cuidarla pero… ¿Se le podía llamar violación a algo que quería? …

"_¿¡que mierda estas pensando Rukia!"_ se regañó así misma.

Estaba cansada…si…de seguro y eso era.

-¡ni se te ocurra espiarme!.-indicó antes de marcharse.

-¡ha! ¡Como si lo quisiera!.- susurró el chico antes de que ella se fuera.

Ishida sonrió para sí mismo, recordando el momento en que habían ido a espiar…coff coff…perdón, a estudiar la anatomía humana de las chicas.

Oh Kuchiki ¡claro que él lo quiere!

Solo que es muy orgulloso como para admitirlo…

-mierda.- masculló el pelinaranja mientras abría su pequeña maleta. Aquella había sido la última camisa que le quedaba .No había otra. Tendría que dormir con esa parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Las luces se apagaron de repente, dejando una sola apuntando al lado derecho, en la esquina inferior del escenario, donde Ishida estaba con el micrófono. Las personas aplaudieron entusiasmadas, esperando el momento en que el chico hablara.

"**Presentamos****…. Ahuehuete y la baraja mágica.**

**Escrito, producido, creado y dirigido por Uryu Ishida, ósea yo"**

Las personas se miraron entre si confundidas.

-¿Ahuehuete?.- Repitió una chica de la primera fila.

"**Y nuestra Historia comienza así...En un lugar que no recuerdo, de cuyo nombre no puedo sacarme de la cabeza etc… etc… Se escucharon los pasos de una niña de 10 años"**

-¿Qué mierda de obra va a ser esta? ¿ y como que etc etc? …- Murmuró el Kurosaki cabreado.

-¡solo cállate y sal maldita sea!.- renegó Tatsuki mientras lo empujaba al escenario.

Kurosaki entró con torpes pasos sin mirar ningún segundo hacia el público. ¡Esta de seguro tenía que ser el peor día de toda su vida!

Un traje rosa…

Un sombrero del mismo color…

Moños por todas partes y esos holanes que le hacían ver tan femenino.

¡Marica! ¡Puto! ¡Maldito joto! se repetía dentro de sí, imaginándose así mismo siendo apuntado por dedos de una multitud de gente que se burlaban, se sentía tan poco hombre.

Las mujeres gritaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras que los hombres reían, ¡Kami-sama! ¿A caso lo que observaban era aquella figura hermosa del Kurosaki en….

¿¡Crossplay!

(Nota: _Ahuehuete es el nombre de uno de los arboles mas simbólicos de México_.)

"**El padre de Ahuehuete, quien era una persona muy amable, le había ordenado que limpiara la azotea porque estaba muy desordenada"**

Ishida se quedó callado, esperando a que Ichigo digiera algo.

.Kurosaki estaba pasmado en el escenario sin la más mínima evidencia de calma. Volteó alterado a su izquierda, observando a Tatsuki y al otro montón de compañeros que estaba con ella.

"_Cálmate Kurosaki…solo tienes que recordar…¿Qué decía el puto guión?..ah no, no tengo un guión…¡espera! ¿Cómo que no tengo un guión? ¿Qué demonios voy a decir si no tengo uno? Y aun mas importante que ello…¡Que mierda estaba pensando cuando acepte hacer esto!""_

-di algo…- balbuceó la chica de cabello corto. Kurosaki le miró sin comprenderla, intentando leer sus labios.-di algo…solo di algo.-

"_Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir lo que el narrador diga, no tiene ciencia, ¿o es que eres tan estupido para hacer eso?" _recordó las palabras del de lentes.

-AHH…mi padre me ha ordenado que limpiara la azotea porque estaba muy desordenada...- expresó con la voz mas afeminada que pudo reproducir, mientras fingía tener una escoba y estar barriendo.

"_presiento que esta será la hora mas larga de toda mi vida…"_

"**Cuando de repente, mientras Ahuehuete estaba limpiando los libros, uno de ellos cayó al suelo" **

"_¿Un libro? No veo ninguno en el suelo" _

Kurosaki siguió fingiendo que barría mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros a su lado izquierdo del telón con cara de no entender lo que tenia que hacer.

-ah…¡Un libro! ¡Que alguien le de un libro!.- se escucharon decir murmullos del otro lado del telón al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba uno al escenario desde el lado izquierdo.

Kurosaki tuvo que esquivarlo antes de que se implantara en su cara, mirando cabreado a aquel que se lo había aventado.

-baboso.- susurró, desafortunadamente en un tono en el que algunas personas alcanzaron a oír. –ahh digo…¡OH!.-

"**Para Ahuehuete le resulto raro y muy extravagante aquel artefacto, así que como la curiosidad mato al gato la niña abrió el libro."**

-oh ¡pero que bonito libro!.-

Ichigo abrió el libro, le echó un vistazo por unos segundos mientras que sacaba algunas cartas de barajas de el y las miraba sin comprender. Un rubor comenzó a notarse en sus mejillas, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus orejas, casi al punto de una hemorragia nasal.

¿Qué demonios hacían esas cartas de posiciones sexuales ahí?

-¿viste como cambio su rostro? su actuación es muy buena.- susurró una de las chicas de la quinta fila a su amiga.

"**La chica de 10 años, se vio intrigada ante las cartas de baraja que estaban en el libro, entonces, mientras miraba detalladamente la quinta carta, el libro comenzó a brillar con un esplendor que casi la dejaría ciega".**

-¡oh Jesucristo!.- dijo el Pelinaranja a la vez en que soltaba el libro y se tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quién sigue de salir?.- susurró Tatsuki.

Sus compañeros la miraron sin saber que darle de respuesta.

-¿A quien fregados le toco ser la criatura?.- preguntó.

- a mi…- contestó aquella persona mientras salía con el peor traje de un oso amarillo que hubiese visto.

"**Después de que varias horas pasaran, ya que la**** chica se aseguró de que podía abrir los ojos, lo hizo, abrió los ojos y encontró la criatura mágica mas pequeña y tierna que había visto en su vida".**

**-**hola.- expresó con su voz de tono normal aquel hombre gigantesco mientras entraba al escenario.

-¿¡CHAD!.- Gritó Ichigo sin poder creerlo.

¿Por qué de todos los compañeros que tenía tenían que escoger a él para ser ese papel?

-¡ah! Digo…oh dios mío…-

**-**Ahuehuete…Eres la elegida…-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando Chad?.- dijo Tatsuki mientras miraba el libreto que le abría dado Ishida, parecía que el gigantón se abría adelantado.

-¿Elegida?.- repitió Kurosaki.

-Si…-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre Oh criatura rara?.-

-Mi nombre es Escuincle.-

-Es...Escuincle?.

"**Cuando de repente****, las cartas que estaban en el suelo, se expandieron por todos los lados y salieron volando por la ventana.**

**La cria****tura, tras regañarla, le explicó que ahora tendría que reunir esas cartas, ya que de ellas dependía la felicidad de las parejas, le dio un cucharón mágico y comenzaron con su ardua tarea de atrapar las cartas".**

**-**Toma Ahuehuete…- bramó Sado mientras estiraba su brazo derecho con una de esas cucharas gigantes que utilizaban para menear sopas en su mano.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-contestó el chico mientras la tomaba.

-Porque yo sé todo…-

-tss Chad.- susurró el Kurosaki cuando estaban cerca él uno del otro.

-¿hmp?

**-**¿Qué no todo está mierda es la historia de esa serie…¿Cómo es que se llamaba?.-le murmuraba mientras corría en círculos con el gigantón detrás de él (una extraña manera de representar el atrapar de las cartas) y aquel cucharon en mano.

"**y atraparon cartas…y atraparon cartas…y atraparon cartas"**

**-**Sakura…¿Sakura Card Captor?.- dijo una chica del publico a su amiga. –¿Qué no es esta la historia de….-

-me vale una mierda ¡Kurosaki-san esta en falda! ¡Nunca antes en la vida creí que viviría para ver este momento!.-

-Nunca antes en la vida creí que este momento fuera a existir.-musitó otra, al parecer, aburrida por la obra. Una de cada 100 estudiantes que no estaba como idiota tras el chico.

"**y atraparon cartas…y atraparon cartas…y atraparon cartas"**

-¿En qué coño pensaba Ishida cuando escribió ese libreto? Además, ¿Quién demonios fue el que puso esas…malditas cartas pervertidas ahí?.- susurraba Kurosaki al gigantón.

Chad encogió los hombres como señal de que desconocía toda aquella información.

"**y atraparon cartas…y atraparon cartas…y atraparon cartas"**

-¿¡Hasta cuándo coño vamos a seguir atrapando las malditas cartas!.- gritó cabreado el pelinaranja, cansado de correr en círculos, al narrador de esa "pequeña y encantadora obra".

-Hasta el capitulo 35, es una serie muy larga…-

* * *

**Flash Back **

"_¿Cómo es que puede dormir tan tranquilla?..._

_¿Cómo es que puede dormir tan tranquila?_

_¿! Como demonios puede hacerlo! "_

Kurosaki estaba totalmente tieso en la esquina de la cama, dándole la espalda a Kuchiki y sudando en frió, escuchando los pequeños ronquidos que salían de la boca de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Parecía estar cansada.

En ese momento maldecía haber aceptado dormir en la misma cama, maldecía a las tipas quien había provocado eso, ¡no! Maldecía el viaje! ¡a la maestra! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! .

¡Era solo una mujer! ¡Una mujer!... Una mujer exquisita con pequeños y redondos pechos, un pedazo de….

"_¡contrólate maldita sea Ichigo! ¡__Tú no eres ese tipo de hombres!" _

- enana del demonio…- murmuró. ¿Cómo es que planeaba dormir de esa manera? ¡Era imposible!.

De repente, sintió la cabeza de Kuchiki pegada a su desnuda espalda, que decía, su cuerpo completo demasiado, DEMASIADO pegado a él.

"_¡Mierda!"_

¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué le regalaban tentaciones como aquellas?.¿Por qué Rukia tenía que tener esos hábitos de dormir tan pegado a algo?

"_Es solo Rukia…Es solo Rukia…deberías de preocuparte si se tratase de Inoue…si es solo eso, Rukia_ "

"_**¿Pero Rukia te gusta no?."**_

"_¿eh? ¿Que fue eso?" _

"_**vamos, piénsalo con detalle, ni si quiera Inoue te ha hecho sentir de esta manera" **_

_¿y tu quien mierda eres?"_

"_**¿A caso no lo ves? Soy tu conciencia"**_

"_¿Me estoy volviendo loco?"_

"_**¡Nada de eso idiota!...bueno, dejemos eso, el punto es que te gusta y que tu "amiguito" comienza a levantarse"**_

"_¿¡eh! ¿¡Qué mierda!_ Dijo dentro de sí mientras volteaba a ver más allá de su abdomen, uff, una mentira._ ¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso eh! No soy un maldito pervertido"_

"_**Deja de pensar en el "amig**__**uito" y comencemos con el otro punto, veamos… Quizás si comenzamos en el momento en que intentaste besarla debajo de aquel árbol"**_

"_¡yo no intente besarla!__** "**_

"_**Claro que lo hiciste, Incluso una vez tuviste un sueño en donde tú y ella…"**_

"_¡para ahí! Solo cállate ¿quieres?, además, esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué hablaría con mi propia conciencia? _

"_**Qué más da, tu eres el que está sacando todo esto, tú me inventaste,"**_

"_¡que bah! Igual no tengo nada que hacer… _

_Tu estas equivocado, quiero decir…es normal que los hombres sueñen cosas así de vez en cuando"_

"_**si pero, ¿no deberías de hacerlo con**__** Inoue? ¿Qué no has estado saliendo con ella durante un año? comparado con el tiempo que Rukia ha sido tu amiga…"**_

"_si pero…"_

"_**Ishida tiene razón, eres un caso perdido"**_

"_¿Cuándo demonios Ishida me dijo eso?"_

_**," La cuestión aquí es, ¿Cuándo no lo ha hecho? pero bueno, miéntete a ti mismo por ahora pero tú sabes la verdad, bueno, ahora adiós."**_

"_¡hey espera!"_

"_**me tengo que ir…me están esperando."**_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_**¡yo que voy a saber! ya te lo dije, tú me estas imaginando."**_

"_Ok…no mas cafeína."_

Kurosaki abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró hacia todos los ángulos posibles, tratándose de asegurar de que no había sido nadie susurrándole al oído. Se dio media vuelta, decidido en lo que haría. Todo era tan fácil como simplemente apartar a Kuchiki de él sin que se despertase

. Y cuando por fin se terminó de voltear su mismo cuerpo hacia el lado de ella mirando por debajo con la intención de no verle la cara…

"_¡Oh maldita sea!"_

Él no lo quiso así. Pero sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en el dulce y pronunciado escote que tenia Kuchiki por la camisa que él le había prestado.

"_No lo hagas…No mires sus pechos"_

¡Era solo una mujer!¡Una mujer! …Una mujer exquisita con pequeños y redondos pechos, un pedazo de….

"_¡calla!"_

Estaba embobado, casi como si lo hubieran drogado, ¡Demonios Kuchiki!.

"_No mires sus pechos…No mires sus pechos…"_

Levantó su mirada sumamente apenado, convencido de que todo pronto acabaría.

"_No mires sus pechos…"_

Sintió un dulce respirar en su cara, cuando se dio cuenta, el rostro de Kuchiki estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de separación que el suyo. Podía observar cada detalle en su rostro, cada porción de él. Aquellas pestañas…Aquella nariz, aquella dulce, rosada y tentadora boca….

"_maldita sea…Rukia"_

Estaba completamente hipnotizado ante ella, ante su rostro, ante su respirar que lo calmaba y al mismo tiempo le alteraba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonita? Podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido de lo habitual, casi saliéndose de su pecho. Ella era la única que podía hacer que él se sintiese de esa manera, que lograra que se sonrojase…

Quería besarla…

Realmente quería besarla…

Quería hacerlo…..

. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué con ella?...

"_**tu lo sabes…pero como buena persona solitaria, te lo niegas, te mientes a ti mismo.."**_

-solo cállate…- susurró. Cerrando los ojos aun con el rubor en su cara.

"_cálmate Ichigo…"_

Posó una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kuchiki. Abrazándola, acercándola a su cuerpo.

"_Es…Solo Rukia, solo ella"_

Hacer aquello…¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? Era solo un insignificante abrazo…un insignificante tacto.

Lo ignoro, lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que aquella sensación le hacía sentirse bien, feliz….estable…

" _**a ti te gusta Rukia..."**_

Aunque ella estuviese dormida, de alguna manera sintió esa calidez del muchacho tan cercano a ella, de alguna manera supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en los rostros de ambos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-menos mal que nos fuimos a un pequeño receso.- Suspiró una chica de lentes mientras se tocaba su pecho y lucia una apariencia más tranquilizadora.

-y eso que tú no eres la que está usando una falda siendo hombre.- le dijo Tatsuki burlona, en voz alta con toda intención de que Kurosaki, quien iba saliendo del escenario, escuchara. La pobre chica se había estado aguantando la risa, ¡que bah! la carcajada, ¡Ichigo lucia como un total…

-¡no creas que no te estoy escuchando! .-

-¡pues felicidades! as adivinado mi propósito.-

-¡maldita cabello de cascara de aguacate!-

-¡ha! me lo dice el cabello de zanahoria!.-

-¡y con eso se hacemos una buena mascarilla!.- bramó Ishida detrás de ellos dos. Ichigo y Tatsuki le lanzaron miradas del mismo demonio. Insinuando que se callara.

-si no quieres que tu patética vida termine aquí…será mejor que no te acerques a mi.- susurró glacialmente Ichigo a Uryu mientras ignoraba las miradas de amor de las chicas de su salón al verlo vestido de esa manera.

-ya, ya, dejemos la drama aquí, tienes que ir a cambiarte Kurosaki.- contestó el chico moviendo la muñeca de la mano de arriba hacia abajo despreocupadamente.

-¡No me des ordenes!.-

-No es una orden, es un consejo de un buen amigo.-

-y como buen amigo entonces yo te digo esto.- Kurosaki caminó hacia él, parándose justamente a su lado, donde era seguro que él solo lo escucharía.- Espero que no estés planeando nada raro.- susurró.

-¿algo raro? ¿a qué te refieres Kurosaki?.- le dijo Ishida en un tono bajo y despreocupado.

-tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camerino. Solo tenían 10 minutos para prepararse para lo que venía y no veía el momento en que pudiera quitarse la maldita falda.

-ya se le olvidara todo esto.- balbuceó Ishida mientras le veía marcharse.

-No lo creo, apoyo más la teoría de que te matara después de esto…- le contestó Tatsuki, posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico y dándole leves palmaditas, tratando de mostrarle esa compasión que no sentía hacia él.

* * *

Keigo acomodó el tono de su voz antes de comenzar a hablar por el micrófono, algo que fue escuchado por todos.

-¿y ahora qué? ¿Por qué Ishida no está donde ahora ese tipo esta?.- se preguntó afligida así misma una chica que estaba en la quinta fila. Por lo menos hasta ese momento había valido la compra del boleto y su tiempo, después de todo era Kurosaki, y cualquier tema que se tratase de él lo valía.

-jojojojojo.- se escuchó cuando las luces del mini teatro se volvieron a apagar, dando a entender que el pequeño receso había terminado.

Una de las luces se prendió, apuntando solo al centro del escenario, solo a una persona que estaba ahí de espaldas. Cabello corto y negro, con un vestido pomposo parecido al de una muñeca, aquel ser volvió a emitir esa risa que sonaba tan fingida, tan rara, tan….

-¿Quién demonios es ella?.- bramó una chica.

-¿ella? no querrás decir "él"?.-

-¿él?.-

Y la persona se digno a voltearse.

Con una cámara en su mano derecha, y la otra en su mejilla, y con una expresión lo mas femenina posible….

Ishida sonrió haciendo esa risa tan rara de nuevo.

-¡Ahuehuete!,… ¡Ahuehuete!.- dijo fingiendo la voz y corriendo hacia los lados mientras que la luz le seguía.- ¿Dónde estás Ahuehuete?.-

**"La mejor amiga de Ahuehuete, Pancha, estaba preocupada porque su amiga no aparecía por mingua parte y no asistía ya a la escuela por estar atrapando a esas cartas de la baraja maldita"**** indicó Keigo desde el micrófono. Y ahora conocían la razón del porque Ishida no estaba más ahí. El narrador había sido cambiado porque él anterior había tomado papel en su propia obra. **

**"Pancha conocía el secreto de Ahuehuete por que ella misma se lo había conta****do, cuando de repente, visualizó por el horizonte a su mejor amiga, -¡Ahuehuete!- expresó con alegría mientras corría a ella"**

-¡ah pancha!.- dijo Ichigo con una vena en la sien resaltándole de enojo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no odiar a ese hombre que estaba frente suyo, realmente lo intentaba, pero era como pedirle a un hambriento que no comiera de la fruta que era gratis.

-te he encontrado Ahuehuete, y ahora te pregunto, ¿te gusta el nuevo traje que te he confeccionado?.- le preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los holanes de Ichigo.

"Pancha siempre le hacía ropa a su amiga para las batallas, su lema era "la lucha comienza con la moda""

-te ves divina.- expresó de nuevo Ishida mientras fingía grabarla de arriba hacia abajo. ¡Como adoraba sentir ese aire de amargura que desprendía el Kurosaki! y mas por el hecho de que lo contenía, tenía que fingir alegría y sonreírle. ¡Pero qué bonito día era hoy!.

-Ni una mierd…-

-shhhh , no digas nada querida ¡Recuerda que tienes que ser femenina! ¡Fe-me-ni-na!

"_te maldigo…¡Uryu Ishida!"_

Y cada día Ichigo comenzaba a dudar más de la orientación sexual de su "amigo".

* * *

**Flash Back**

-estoy harto…- susurraba el Kurosaki mientras se recargaba en un árbol y dejaba su cuerpo resbalar. Y más que harto estaba cansado, ni un segundo…ni un segundo en la maldita noche había podido descansar, no había dormido nada. Cerró los ojos tan ojerosos y rojos que portaba, sintiendo la paz venir hacia él, sintiendo un coro de ángeles posarse sobre ellos.

¡Kami-sama! ¡Que esta paz y tranquilidad no se vaya por favor!

-¡eh! Ichigo!¡ Levanta tu gordo trasero, el camión ya llego y la maestra quiere que le ayudes a subir el equipaje!.- escuchó decir a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Respira…Respira…tranquilízate…cuenta hasta 10… matar gente no es bueno.

-¡Idiota!.-

-maldita enana…-susurró.- ¡ni una mierda que lo hago! ¡ya he cargado muchas cosas de las cabañas a este lugar no pienso hacer nada!.-bramó mirándola encabronado.

-pues eso a mí no me lo digas, ¡díselo a la maestra!.-

-¿hay puros maricas en este salón o qué? que alguien más le ayude, yo quiero dormir.-

-si no hubieras estado haciendo tus negocios con Kuchiki en la noche quizás no estuvieras de este humor.- dijo Ishida por detrás de ellos.

-¿negocios?.- repitió Rukia sin entender la indirecta.

-¿!Que yo que!.- rebatió el Kurosaki mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

-¿O vas a negarme lo evidente? Kuchiki-san está utilizando una de tus camisas y un short y tú la misma ropa que ayer….-

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?.- preguntó Kuchiki.

-…goloso.- le susurró el de lentes al pelinaranja.

…..

Se sentó en el penúltimo asiento del camión disfrutando la comodidad, disfrutando del silencio, estaba a un lado de la ventana y había sido el tercero en subir, justo como él mismo había dicho solo había subido sus cosas, hubiese ayudado quizás a la enana pero sus pertenencias de seguro se encontraban en lo profundo del oscuro y contaminado Lago de las cabañas gracias a Senna y sus estúpidas amigas.

-Kurosaki-san…- dijo una chica que se había parado a un lado de su asiento. Ichigo abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo, realmente sin darle mucha importancia. - ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?.- le preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

-ahh… lo siento…está ocupado.-contestó el chico mientras posaba su mirada hacia afuera de la ventana.

-¿ocupado? pero… Kurosaki-san… solo hay un peluche hay…-le dijo la chica mientras miraba horrorizada al conejo.

-lo siento.- terminó de decir, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a concentrar en dormí, solo oraba por llegar rápido a su casa.

La chica le miró encaprichada por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta e irse a sentar con una de sus amigas.

-¿te ha rechazado?.- preguntó la otra chica cuando su amiga llego.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Solo había un estúpido peluche de conejo ahí!-susurró mientras posaba sus ojos en la puerta del camión y observaba a la Kuchiki subirse en el.

Rukia miró hacia fuera del camión por última vez con aires de nostalgia, no es que fuese a extrañar el bosque, al contrario, se sentía completamente feliz de poder dejarlo. Era otra cosa, era otra razón por la cual se sentía en cierta manera triste…suspiró ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Se dio media vuelta resignada y comenzó su andanza hacia los últimos asientos, siguiendo la alborotada melena naranja que había en ellos.

-hey…-le llamó en voz baja al Kurosaki cuando estaba frente de él.- Ichigo…-

El chico abrió sus rojos ojos, lanzándole una mirada fastidiada.

-¿Qué?.- le preguntó en seco.

-¿puedo…-

-está ocupado, lo siento.-

-¿eh?.-

-¿no me has escuchado? está ocupado…-

-¡ni una mierda que está ocupado! ni si quiera sé porque te estoy preguntando, yo…

-idiota, ¿no ves tú estúpido conejo?.- bramó el chico mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos el asiento a su lado.

-¿¡chappy!.- gritó la chica cuando se acercaba unos cuantos pasos más y se daba cuenta de que era verdad.- pero…- intento decir pero era algo que le resultaba ilógico, su peluche estaba en su maleta, ¡debía de estar en el horroroso lago! ¡No hay en su lugar!.

-me lo he encontrado por casualidad y…-

-¿casualidad? ¡si yo estoy segura de que…-

-si, si ,si, cierra la boca y siéntate.- contestó el chico mientras posaba de nuevo mirada en la ventana.

-se nota que las cosas entre ellos dos han cambiado.- musitó Ishida mientras se sentaba dos asientos delante de ellos con Keigo. – de ida fue Kurosaki el que no se quería sentar con ella y ahora…ha.-

"_El chico lo miró con cara de enojo, Ishida y Chad fingieron demencia, suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia con la pelinegra, no le gustaba como sonaba eso de que se sentaría al lado de Rukia después de cómo la había estado tratando, ignorándola a decir verdad.¿¡ Porque demonios no había escuchado el maldito despertador!_

_-hey...- le llamó en voz baja cuando se detuvo en su lugar. _

_Aparentemente Rukia no lo escuchó por la música en alto que tenia conectada a sus oídos y la distracción de estar leyendo una revista._

_-hey…- volvió a llamar el pelinaranja pero esta vez tacándole el hombro, Rukia reacciono asustada y volteo a verlo. Se quitó el audífono derecho y puso una cara de pocos amigos. _

_- ¿qué quieres?.- le preguntó cortantemente._

_-¿puedo sentarme?.- _

_-no.-le contestó mientras volvía a poner su mirada en la revista y le daba vuelta, miró el nombre del articulo "los hombres siempre regresan", ¡ha! la ironía de la vida. _

_-ahh…-murmuró Kurosaki mientras se daba la vuelta._

_¿Y que esperaba? ¿Un trato de rey? ¿Una sonrisa cálida mientras le decía que estaba bien?, ¡jamás! Esa actitud jamás seria de la Kuchiki-al menos claro-que estuviera fingiendo. _

_Pero hacer aquello lo convertiría en un cobarde, ¡estaba perdiendo ante una mujer! Y no es que fuera machista, el hecho es que se trataba de ella y eso lo hacía totalmente diferente. Y ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, jamás en los años que llevaba en vida, había conocido a una persona que lo hiciera -a excepción de su padre- cabrear tan rápido._

_-¿qué demonios estoy haciendo ?.- se reclamo así mismo después de haber dado unos pasos lejos del asiento de la Kuchiki.- ¡me vale poco lo que dices! Me voy a sentar donde se me pegue la relegada gana !.- le dijo mientras se plasmaba ahí. _

_-¡hey Idiota!¡ese lugar estaba ocupado!.-_

_-oh, pues de seguro era tan enano como tu ¡porque ni si quiera me di cuenta de que estaba ahí!.- _

_-¡quítate animal!.- le gritó mientras lo empujaba, Ichigo se hizo un poco de lado y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba la Kuchiki con eso de que ese lugar estaba ocupado, su trasero estaba aplastando a lo que parecía un peluche._

_-¿qué es esa cosa deforme?.- preguntó el Kurosaki mientras sentía como Rukia jalaba del peluche y lo abrazaba una vez que ya había logrado tenerlo en sus manos._

_-¡la única cosa deforme aquí eres tú! Y este conejo se llama chappy!.- _

_Ichigo miró al peluche que tenia forma de conejo que hace poco estaba debajo de él por unos segundos y luego tuvo la sensación de recordar la voz de la Kuchiki diciéndole-tiempo antes de que dejaran de hablarse- el amor que sentía por ese conejo. _

_-¡no te le quedes viendo de esa manera!.- _

_-da igual si estaba ahí, No pienso quitarme por un estúpido conejo!.- le contesto el Kurosaki con la misma potencia en que la Kuchiki le había reclamado. _

_-¡quítate de aquí o si no!...-_

_-¿o si no que?.-_

_-o si no…o si no…- decía Rukia mientras intentaba buscar desesperadamente que decir. Aunque sinceramente no tenía nada con que amenazar al Kurosaki. _

_-¡ha! como si pudieras conmigo bolsa de huesos.-_

_-¡repite eso cabeza de zanahoria!.- _

_-¡bruja!.-_

_-idiota!.-_

_-¡cállense con un demonio!.- grito la maestra desde adelante del camión, todos los voltearon a ver, los chicos se miraron enojados y después apartaron la vista uno del otro, aquello seria un viaje bastante largo y molesto para ellos 2._

_-escandalosa…-murmuró el Kurosaki._

_-bueno para nada.- le contestó la Kuchiki al igual que el Kurosaki, sin mirarlo"._

Rukia plasmó una bella y diminuta sonrisa con dulzura sobre sus labios mientras se sentaba y agarraba su peluche. Como lo esperaba…seguía mojado.

Parecía que los roles había cambiado de regreso a la ciudad.

-Ichigo…- le dijo ella sin dejar de mirar lo que tenía en manos.

-¿mmm?.- emitió el muchacho, lo que ella tomó como una reacción.

-gracias…- murmuró, dejándose recargar en su hombro.

-ah…- Respondió el muchacho sonrojado, mirándola con el rabillo de los ojos.

De alguna manera u otra, aunque las cabañas habían sido una mierda, el viaje les había ayudado a los dos.

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza con lentitud sobre la de ella.

-pues ahora tendrás que ser mi almohada.- balbuceó antes de quedarse dormido.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

-¡Con que estáis enamorada!oh… Ahuehuete, realmente no me lo esperaba.- exclamaba Ishida mientras giraba en círculos alrededor de Sado.

-¿! Pero que dices! Yo nunca he dicho eso.-

-ah, ¡pero el narrador si lo ha hecho!.-contestó mientras señalaba al pobre de Keigo con su dedo.- ¡oh vamos! ni que fuera tan difícil de admitir, ¿Quién es el afortunado de poseer el corazón de mi amiga, eh?.-

-nadie, a mi no me gusta nadie.- rebatía el Kurosaki, temiendo lo que pasaría en la obra.

"**Los ojos de Ahuehuete se llenaron de amor cuando miró hacia su izquierda y observó a su amado llegar, aquel chico de cabellos negros, piel pálida y sonrisa carismática, Juan Manuel Ignacio Castilla de los montes negros Utieles, asi se llamaba su amor."**

-¿De dónde demonios has sacados los nombres?.- susurró Ichigo a Ishida.-¿De una novela barata mexicana o què?.-

-¡oh! ¡Pero mira quien ha llegado!.- señaló el de lentes fingiendo la emoción, ignorando al pelinaranja.

Kurosaki volteo a ver hacia donde se le había pedido, y cuando sus ojos se posaron por fin en los del llegado visualizó por completo a aquella Kuchiki vestida de hombre. Un traje verde con los símbolos de ying y el yang, una pequeña boina y una espada mal hecha. Rukia parecía nerviosa, pues había entrado con enorme zancadas que parecían dignas de un robot.

Si esto era una mala copia pirata de aquella serie llamada Sakura Card Captor, si él desarrollaba el papel de Sakura…Entonces Rukia tendría que ser…

- te dejo sola mi amiga, pues tenéis que enfrentarlo, será duro, ¡pero cuando se besen me lo vas a agradecer!.- aclamó su amigo con la intención de salir del escenario.

-eres una mierda...- le susurró fríamente a Ishida cuando paso a su lado, mirándole seriamente con el rabillo del ojo. La expresión del chico había cambiado desde el instante en que había visto a la chica. Se había transformado por completo. Como si se tratase de un ser inhumano.

"-_No es una orden, es un consejo de un buen amigo.- _

_-y como buen amigo entonces yo te digo esto.- Kurosaki caminó hacia él, parándose justamente a su lado, donde era seguro que él solo lo escucharía.- Espero que no estés planeando nada raro.- susurró._

_-¿algo raro? ¿a qué te refieres Kurosaki?.- le dijo Ishida en un tono bajo y despreocupado. _

_-tú sabes a lo que me refiero.- _

_Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camerino"._

Ishida dejo de sonreír tan carismáticamente. Saliendo del escenario junto con Sado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Habría romance entre sus personajes, conociendo a Ishida haría que se besaran, tenía que pensar una manera de salir de esta…tenía que hacerlo…

Ichigo la miró de arriba hacia abajo indiferente.

-oh…Ahue…Ahue…¡ah si! Ahuehuete .- dijo Rukia.

Kurosaki dio unos pasos hacia ella, quedando tan tentadoramente cerca de ella.

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa, más que la obra porque estaba con él, su relación era pésima en estos momentos, sobre todo desde la pelea entre él y….

-ha…¿y tú qué coño haces vestido de hombre?.- le preguntó sin expresión alguna, a un nivel de voz en el que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

-Ichi…-intentó pronunciar ella, pero el chico no la dejo.

-Idiota.- le siguió susurrando. El público no entendía lo que pasaba.- estamos en una obra… y por lo mismo que te quede claro que todo lo que suceda no es más que mera actuación. Además….- decía mientras tomaba uno de sus cabellos y los dejaba caer sobre su mano.- ¿Qué no había te dicho antes que dejaras de llamarme por mi nombre Kuchiki?.-

Entre los asientos de público, Orihime Inoue apretó el puño que se encontraba en sus piernas, mirando celosamente hacia el escenario, mirándolo muy fijamente. Era sola una obra, era solo pura actuación…

"_-¿Tú eres mi novia, no?.- _

_-Pero…- susurró Orihime acercándose al pelinaranja. _

_Entonces no te preocupéis.- contestó el chico posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.- Así que deja de pensar en eso... ó mientras le abrazaba y miraba hacia un punto inexistente.- Ella ya no nos va a molestar...- continuo diciendo.- Así que deja de pensar en eso... …-repitió mientras cerraba sus vacios y tristes ojos, algo que Inoue no pudo notar. _

_La chica sonrió para sí misma._

**"_Te lo prometo…_**

Kurosaki se separó de Kuchiki dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

**_Nunca te voy a dejar"_**

**_

* * *

_**

JUM JUM!

Esta a decir verdad ya lo había terminado hace una semana o dos, no quería actualizar hasta que tuviera completo el 12 x3 algo que termine hoy a eso de las 9 xD me costo un chingo de trabajo, fue bien raro , divertido y masoquista a la vez o_o.

Los siguientes dos capítulos se trataran de esas 2 semanas que estuvieron ensayando la obra XD en realidad se daran cuenta que el 12 es la continuación del 10 x33 Jum Jum ¿por què lo quise hacer de esta manera? Pues porque me gusta quebrarme la cabeza pensando en como voy a acomodar muchas cosas o_o

El 13 lo comienzo este lunes y el 12 lo Subo el miércoles :3 Es que quiero que mi hermana me haga un fan art de algo que sucede en ese capitulo (,).

POR FAVOR NO SEAN CRUELES CONMIGO D:

Castíguenme! D: mátenme! Hagan de mi lo que quieran D: ….

DE NUEVO MIL Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS…COMO DIJE ANTES REALMENTE ME HACEN FELIZ :33

**Y antes de irme con la firme promesa del que el miércoles actualizo aquí les dejo el regalito en mi perfil :3**

Me despido haciendo una reverencia!


	12. Chapter 12

"**Es parte de la naturaleza humana el mentir…**

-Kuchiki Rukia.- escuchó decir a unos cuantos pasos de distancia por una voz que en cierta manera le resultaba familiar.

Levantó la mirada, buscando de quien se trataba.

Bajo la lámpara que alumbraba a duras penas la calle, estaba la sombra de alguien recargado, con su pierna izquierda doblada y en su mano derecha un cigarrillo. No se podía ver con claridad su rostro, pero Kuchiki pudo identificar una media sonrisa de lado en él.

-Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?.- le dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagaba con su pie.

**Ocultar cosas…**

Kuchiki le miró sin comprenderle.

-Tal vez no me recuerdes…- Aquel extraño hombre posó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la luz. -Pero mi nombre es Kaien Shiba.-

**Pequeños fragmentos del pasado**

**Que al fin de cuentas…**

**Serán revelados"**

* * *

_Malas influencias_

Capitulo 12

-Perdona…¿Pero te conozco?.- le dijo la chica mirándole de arriba hacia abajo con desconfianza, tratando de analizar si se trataba de alguien sospechoso.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué va! ¿No me digáis que no me recuerdas? ¡Oh vamos! No seáis pesada, el chico de la biblioteca, ¿No te suena?.-

-Ni una mierda.-

-Vaya mujer, este rostro bonito no se le olvida a cualquiera.-

-Lo que me faltaba.-murmuró para sí misma, mirándole cansada.- Escucha… No estoy interesada en hombres idiotas, así que no desperdicies mi tiempo.-

-¡Ah! Pero puedo apostar a que estas enamorada de uno…-

-¡Ha! ¿Cuál es tu teoría para probarlo?.-

- Toda mujer bonita va tras un idiota…y hablando de ello ¿Por qué no lo cambias por mi eh? Te aseguro que yo soy mucho mejor.-

-Vete al demonio.- contestó la chica dándose media vuelta.

-¡Espera!.- llamó él.- …¿En serio no me recuerdas… ni un poquito?.-

- ¿Tan difícil es admitir que tus estúpidos "encantos" no funcionan en todas? Lo único que lográis hacerme recordar es a ese "idiota", pero no va al caso, lo lamento… no tengo el tiempo del mundo.- bramó exasperada, mirando el camino contrario y queriendo irse por él.

-¿Qué tu enamorado se parece a mi?...- dijo Kaien confundido con la intención de que la chica no se marchara, crear la incógnita, que surgiera el interés.- ¡Ah! ...¿Te refieres al cabeza de zanahoria eh?.- cuestionó con entusiasmo.

-Cabeza de… ¿Zanahoria?.- se repitió así misma la chica, analizando las palabras e instantáneamente juntándolas con la imagen del rostro del Kurosaki.- ¿A caso tu conocéis a…-

-¿Al idiota? Que si no, somos hermanos, ¿No me digas que él no te ha contado de mi? Hasta tu misma me lo has preguntando la primera vez en que nos encontramos.-

-¡Hermanos!.- exclamó la chica sorprendida mirándole con seriedad. Vaya, por lo menos había una razón que justificaba su gran parentesco con el Kurosaki.- ¡Con más razón aléjate de mi!.- le gritó lanzándole una mirada encabronada.

-¡Hey espera! Era solo una broma… No sabía que le guardabas tanto rencor a tu amigo.-

-Ha, ¿Amigo? Ese imbécil no es mi amigo.-

-Ah, entonces si es tu novio, ¿De eso se trata, eh?.-

-¿¡Qué coño! ¿De dónde demonios habéis sacado que salgo con el inútil ese!.-

-Tú misma lo has dicho, que él no era tu amigo así que yo…-

- ¡Se acabo! ¡yo me largo!-señaló Kuchiki comenzando su andanza por el lado contrario en que Kaien se encontraba, el chico suspiró exageradamente y se recargó en la pared mientras observa con tranquilidad la espalda de la chica marcharse. No había necesidad de detenerla.

Una pequeña sonrisa de lado se posó en su rostro a la vez en que dirigía una de sus manos a su bolsillo izquierdo y sacaba un cigarro.

-...Pero… Te gusta...¿No?.- musitó sin dejar de verla, metiéndose el cigarro en la boca y encendiéndole, cruzando los brazos después de ello.- No sales con él…Pero si pudieras…No, espera, ni el mismo orgullo te dejaría.- indicó mientras sacaba el humo de su boca.

Kuchiki Rukia se detuvo en seco, mirándole de reojo.

-¿Qué mierda estas di…-

-Además… él tiene novia ¿no?... ¡Vaya! No recordaba que la vida de un adolescente fuera tan dura.-comentó divertido.

-Vale…- le dijo Rukia, volteándose completamente para verlo, con una voz casi afónica. -¿Quién demonios eres tú?...

El chico que yacía frente a ella le sonrió complacido, como si desde el mero momento en que se habían encontrado había estado esperando esa pregunta.

-¿Qué no te lo dije antes?.- exclamó con el cigarro entre los dientes, caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.- Mi nombre es… -de repente, la única lámpara que alumbraba la calle se apagó. - Kaien Shiba…así de simple preciosa.-

Y la oscuridad reino por completo junto con un bello grito de dolor.

* * *

-¡Demonios!.- bramó Tatsuki mientras cerraba su casillero con impotencia.

Era martes por la mañana y eso solo demostraba el poco tiempo que se podía durar con tranquilidad en esa escuela, el maldito viaje había sido el pasado fin de semana y ¡el pleno lunes se había desatado toda esa conmoción!.

Los alumnos que se encontraban en el alrededor la miraron de reojo, exaltados.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?.- le dijo Ishida, que acababa de llegar, guardando su libro en el maletín y lanzándole una mirada de rareza.

-No… no es nada…¡agh!.- exclamó de repente con alteración. –Demonios…

-Ok…¿Habéis considerado alguna vez ir con un psicólogo?.-

-No seas idiota.-

-¿Entonces…-

-Venid aquí un momento…- susurró agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa con rapidez y acercándolo lo suficiente como para que él solo escuchara. – Lo que pasa es que…-

-Te sientes responsable por lo ocurrido.- terminó de decir Ishida, leyendo su mente. –Para ser más específicos con lo del mensaje, ¿verdad?.-

-¿Y tu como mierda sabes que…-

-Oh vamos Tatsuki, fue bastante fácil de suponer con la simple forma en que me dejaste ayer.-

-¿Dejar?.- repitió la chica sin entenderle.

"_-Pero ¿no te parece extraño?.- le dijo con tranquilidad. Mientras apartaba su mirada de las hojas y se la dedicaba para observar su camino._

_-¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Tatsuki mientras posaba sus manos tras su nuca._

_-Tú te fuiste al gimnasio de la escuela y seguro por eso no te diste cuenta, pero no vi tampoco a Kuchiki-san entrar a tu salón de clases en las últimas dos horas.-_

_- ¿Crees que hayan pasado el tiempo juntos?.-cuestionó la chica mientras le miraba preocupada._

_-Lo más probable.- contestó sin darle importancia.- no es que intente darle mucho valor pero Inoue paso todo el descanso buscándolo, quizás fue imaginación mía pero yo lo vi en la azotea, cuando le pregunta a ella si había buscado ahí me dijo que no estaba.-_

_-Quieres decir, ¿Cómo si se estuviera escondiendo de ella?.-dijo, mientras se detenía en seco y miraba al suelo en ademan de analizar la situación._

_-Quien sabe, son solo suposiciones, Kurosaki sabe lo que hace.- añadió el chico al fin de cuentas, aguardando el libro y deteniéndose a unos pasos de la chica. –Parece que desconfías de Kuchiki.- señaló._

_-No es ella de la que desconfió.-_

_-¿Kurosaki entonces?.-_

_Tatsuki guardo silencio, pensativa y mirando hacia la nada._

_-Te alcanzo luego.- le dijo al chico mientras se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Ishida solo observó unos minutos como ella se marchaba."_

-Si, después de que te fuiste corriendo como loca supuse que irías a gritarle algo a ese idiota, lo demás es bastante sencillo y todo el mundo sabe que ocurrió en ese salón desde el momento que Kuchiki-san entró, te puedo decir que no fue tu culpa.- le dijo Ishida, mirando de reojo a una chica que llevaba viéndoles desde hace rato.

-Pero aun así yo…-

-Tú le has dicho a Kurosaki algo que hizo que el idiota tomara esa decisión ¿O me equivoco?.-

-No…Bueno…Lo que pasa es que…-

-El idiota tomó por el lado equivocado lo que le dijiste…-

-¡Exacto!...Pero…-

-Me ayudaría saber que fue lo que intentaste decirle.-

-Yo…Mi intención no era que le dejara hablar a Kuchiki… Lo que quise decirle es que aclara todo…Que…-

-Que decidiera a quien quiere por novia o que ninguna de las dos lo fuese.-

-¿Y tu como demonios sabéis tanto del tema? .-

-Cuando tu padre es psicólogo y el único estilo de libros que tienes en tu casa tratan de las relaciones creo que es más fácil entender las cosas, además, Kurosaki tiende a irse a los extremos cuando decide algo…Tranquila, la mayoría de esos mensajes suelen exagerar las cosas o bien decir simple mentiras, sería mejor que esperáramos a ver lo que sucede para hablar con él.-

Tatsuki le soltó, alejándolo de ella, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño en ademán de estar pensativa.

-Aun así…Solo tengo una duda…- musitó el de lentes después de un breve momento de silencio. La chica lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, interrogativa. –¿No crees que…Kurosaki no debería de estar con Orihime-san? …Es solo un punto de vista…Pero yo siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que él no la quiere como "algo mas"…Me resulta…Bastante triste y egoísta por parte de ella…- le dijo mientras comenzaba su andanza hacia el salón de nuevo, el timbre seria dado pronto.-Ha, pero parece que tenemos a un amigo masoquista.- terminó de decir con tranquilidad cuando paso a un lado de ella.

Tatsuki abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró marcharse, sin decir ni una palabra…

* * *

La chica abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo, metiéndose más de la mitad del pan tostado que estaba frente suyo, mirando el reloj de la pared que parecía que avanzaba más rápido de lo normal atentamente mientras masticaba lo más veloz que su boca le permitiera.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Terminó de mascar, metiéndose el otro trozo y comenzando a limpiar su mesa.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Y el timbre del pequeño departamento en el que vivía sonó.

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Quién podía ser? cualquiera que fuese se tenía que marchar rápido si no no alcanzaría llegar con tiempo a la escuela. Miró con desconfianza la puerta y luego de nuevo hacia el reloj, mordiéndose el labio inferior con inseguridad, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visita en la mañana ¿Y si lo ignoraba? ¿Y si esperaba a que se fuese para poder irse tranquilamente a la escuela? Mientras ella pensaba todas las posibilidades se volvió a escuchar aquel timbrado.

¡Por Dios! pudo ya haber abierto, recibido a la persona y haberse despedido de ella en lo que se ponía a analizar como un detective todas las posibilidades de que se tratara de alguien sospechoso.

Esta vez la persona tocó la puerta, dos toques rápidos, después de una pausa.

Pero nada… La chica se ponía los zapatos y guardaba lo necesario en su mochila. Había decidió no abrirle y esperar a que se marchase.

Los minutos transcurrieron rápido, después de unas tocadas mas parecía que el extraño había desistido. Orihime Inoue abrió la puerta desconfiadamente, con temor de que el extraño aun anduviera por esos rumbos esperándola o que la viera y la cuestionara del porque no le había abierto, y acto seguido le puso llave. Salió corriendo a toda la velocidad, ¡dios santo! ¿Por qué tenía que haberse quedado dormida? La culpa no era suya, la culpa era de ese programa de televisión tan interesante que daban a media noche.

Dio vuelta a la izquierda mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca de nuevo, preocupada por que había pocas posibilidades de que llegara a la primera clase. Oh si, la bien cumplida pero distraída Inoue. Cuando levantó la mirada era demasiado tarde, su cara chocaría con aquella persona.

-¡Ahh!.- se quejó por el pequeño golpe mientras caía al suelo y al instante se sobaba la cabeza.-lo siento.- musitó la chica aun sin mirarle.

El chico se volteo a verla, sorprendido por lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

-Y yo que pensaba que no estabas en tu casa.- contestó el extraño.

Inoue abrió los ojos, mirándole desde los pies hasta la cabeza con lentitud.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!.- exclamó ella mientras tomaba la mano que el muchacho le estaba ofreciendo para ayudarla a levantarse.- Tu…Tú has sido el que…-

-¿El que ha tocado como tonto en tu casa? si…-

-¡Ah! ¡Perdona! Lo que pasa es que creí que se trataba de un extraño tratando de vender algo.-

-Creo que fue mi culpa por no avisarte que pasaría por ti.- contestó el chico tomando el maletín de la muchacha con la misma mano con la que él estaba cargando la suya, mientras que con la otra permanecía agarrando la blanca mano de su novia. –Para la próxima te aviso.-

Inoue sonrió con plenitud, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que el chico no se comportaba así con ella? Era la primera vez que Ichigo la iba a recoger sin que ella se lo pidiese.

"_-Y a mí….- le dijo._

_El chico la miraba con el rabillo del ojo sin comprenderle._

_-… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a empezar a quererme de la misma manera en que lo hago yo?...-."_

¿Habría tenido que ver eso? a caso… ¿A caso lo que decía el mensaje era verdad?. Y si lo era, si realmente era verdad pues ¡Hurra por ella!.

Ichigo comenzó su andanza, sin soltarle la mano, caminando lentamente sin ninguna preocupación.

-Kurosaki-kun….- indicó la chica un poco nerviosa por la reacción que podría tener el pelinaranja.- Vamos a llegar tarde si vamos a este paso.-

Pero el chico no le contestó nada, siguió a su ritmo. Orihime sonrió con dulzura con un leve sonrojo entre sus mejillas. ¡Qué bah! Mientras estuviera con Kurosaki.

Una victoria para su cuenta. ¿Estándares?

Kuchiki: 0…

Orihime: 1.

* * *

La luz solar comenzó a penetrar por la ventana en aquella desordenada, pequeña y sucia habitación. El chico que yacía en el suelo esfumó con bastante pesadez un sancudo que llevaba rato pasando cerca de su cara, molesto y aturdido por el ruido que producía y el sueño que él tenía.

-Oye…-bramó un muchacho mientras se recargaba en la puerta.- ¿Qué no se supone que tu deberías estar en el trabajo?.- le preguntó mientras miraba al que yacía en el suelo acostado.

Pero ninguna respuesta, suspiró, justo como era de esperarse.

-Si luego te corren no vengas chillando y pidiéndome plata que no te la voy a dar idiota.-

-Cállate… calvito.- murmuró Kaien sin abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo le pesaba, que flojera sentía, podía jurar que nunca había tenido tanta pero solo sería una cruel mentira.

-¿Qué tan idiotas han de ser ahí como para aceptar a alguien como tu eh? Dime la verdad, ¿Le habéis hecho una mamada al director? Si no es así no le veo razón alguna.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Se enamoraron de mi gran carisma y responsabilidad.-

-Es tu primer día y ni si quiera vas a llegar temprano. – contestó Ikkaku mientras pateaba el cuerpo del pelinegro con su pie.

-Ya cállate, ¿Por qué jodes tanto? En menos de 5 minutos puedo llegar.-

-Si claro…- contestó ignorándole, colocándose de cuclillas y observándole mejor.- Llegaras tarde y con un ojo morado ¿Ayer con quien te habéis peleado idiota?.-

-¿Eh? yo no me he peleado con nadie.-

-¿Entonces como explicas el ojo morado con el que habéis llegado?.-

-Ah…Eso…Ya no entiendo a las mujeres, les dices preciosa y lo primero que hacen es darte un buen puñetazo y dejarte ahí tirado.-

-¿¡Que una mujer te ha sacado un ojo morado!.- le dijo su amigo tratando de ocultar su risa, tirándose al suelo mientras se tapaba la boca.

¡Oh dios! Una chica le había pegado al gran luchador callejero!.

El chico sin cabellera estalló de risa mientras le apuntaba con un dedo y se burlaba por lo bajo. Kaien le miraba cabreado, odiaba esa maldita risa del calvo, por alguna razón no la toleraba.

-¡Deja de reírte!.-bramó Kaien mientras se paraba del suelo.

-¡Así que una vieja ha sido la que te ha pegado! .- decía entre sus carcajadas.- ¿¡y qué esperabas! ¿Te crees muy chulo o qué? viniendo de ti era lo más evidente.-

Kaien le lanzó una fría mirada mientras se dirigía a la cocina – que estaba a unos tres pasos de distancia-y se servía un vaso de agua.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el otro chico se dejara de reírse, Kaien se había sentado en el pequeño comedor.

-Hey…- señalo "su amigo".- ¿Te vas a tomar eso antes de ir a trabajar?.-

-Si es solo agua.-

-¡Ha! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo reconozco el olor a tequila a kilómetros de distancia!.-

-Es solo para despertarme.- indicó Kaien con una sonrisa mientras se lo empinaba todo y se dirigía a la bañera.

-¿Cómo sigues con "eso"?.- musitó el otro antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Eso?.- repitió el chico sin comprender.

-No te hagas el idiota.-

-Pues ¿no lo estás viendo?... cuando no estoy fumando estoy bebiendo ¿Cómo mierda crees que voy a estar? después de todo…-

-¿Cuánto le das?.-

-No creo tener plata para los cigarros y tampoco creo que quieras que termine con todo tu licor.-

-Por eso mismo…deberías de llegar temprano a tu trabajo.-

Kaien no dijo nada, se metió al baño y abrió la regadera. El pago era cada quincena…

-Ó… - bramó para sí mismo.- debería de hablar con él idiota…- mirando su patético rostro de desesperado en el espejo.

* * *

La música clásica resonaba a lo lejos en el salón. En la enorme y refinada mesa del comedor se hallaba un hombre de buena apariencia, leyendo el periódico tranquilamente y una estrecha chica a unas cuantas sillas de distancia, parada y aun con unos cuantos pelos desordenados.

-Rukia…- dijo aquel hombre mientras le daba la vuelta a su periódico sin apartarle la mirada.-¿No se supone que ya deberías de estar en la escuela?.- cuestionó el hombre con elegancia, digno y típico de él.

La chica dio su ultimo bostezó después de haberse tomado aquel licuado que uno de los trabajadores de la mansión le había servido. Algo delicioso y rápido de digerir para cualquiera que va tarde al colegio.

-No he tenido…- dijo ella buscando una excusa que dar.- una buena noche.- contestó mientras tomaba su maletín, aunque en cierta manera había tenido mala noche y todo por lo ocurrido en la escuela, algo que evidentemente no le contaría a él- Bueno…ya me voy, que te vaya bien en el trabajo Onii-sama.-expresó abriendo la puerta que estaba frente suyo y miraba el extenso pasillo que tenía que recorrer para llegar a la entrada, ¿Por qué demonios tenían que vivir en una mansión?.

-Rukia.- le llamó su hermano de nuevo antes de que se marchara. La chica le miró de reojo.- ¿No quieres que te lleven? –

-Gracias pero no me gusta llegar a la escuela o a cualquier lado en limosina y lo sabes bien Nii-sama.-

-Tenemos otros carros.-

-Que siguen siendo igual de vistosos.- susurró para sí misma.- No, no, está bien, me gustar correr.- le contestó, dejando de mirarle con el propósito de irse.

-¿Sucede algo?.- le preguntó imprevistamente mientras apartaba su vista del periódico y se la dirigía a ella.

-¿A qué te refie…-

-Luces distraída.- contestó Byakuya con simpleza.

-Ah…No…No pasa nada…-

El hombre le lanzó una de sus miradas, aquella mirada que ponía a cualquiera nervioso.

-No…No te preocupes, no he podido dormir, es solo eso. ¡Hasta en la noche!.- bramó antes de escaparse por la puerta.

Byakuya observó unos instantes la espalda de su hermana irse en silencio, sin murmurar ni pensar en nada.

-¿Desea mas café amo?.- expresó el mayordomo con la cafetera en su mano, sacándolo del mundo al que se había metido su mente.

-¿Sabéis que clase amigos tiene?.- le preguntó Byakuya de repente.

-Ah…Lo siento, me temo que desconozco esa información amo.-

-¿Nunca te ha hablado de ellos?.-

-Tampoco amo.-

-Sírveme café por favor.- indicó dejando de mirar hacia la puerta y volviendo a leer el periódico.

-Si me permite amo y me perdona la interrupción.- le dijo el sirviente mientras le servía el café.- Sería buena idea que los trajera a la mansión.-

Byakuya dejo de leer, soltó el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café. Las noticias no eran importantes y le resultaban aburridas.

-Seria…Interesante…-

* * *

**Flash Back**

Todo estaba oscuro. Entre las calles en donde la profunda noche se asomaba no existía ni un gramo de luz, si, todo estaba un oscuro, y entre la oscuridad, un chico caminando hacia su casa sigilosamente sin preocupación alguna.

Se detuvo justamente en frente de su casa, respirando hondo mientras la miraba como si no la reconociera. Todas las luces de su hogar estaban apagadas.

-Mierda…- exclamó al colocar la llave de la entrada y ver como se atoraba. Le dio unos empujoncitos, breves, no quería despertar a su familia.

Isshin oyó cerrar la puerta. Y después, la casa quedó en silencio.

Kurosaki dio un paso.

-¿En donde habéis estado?...Si se puede saber.- escuchó decir por su padre sentado en un sillón de la sala cerca de la entrada al mismo tiempo en que se encendía la lámpara de su lado. Aquella luz era tan tenue que el padre seguía sin poder mirar bien a su hijo, solo observaba su silueta.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se quedó pasmado unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿En donde habéis estado?.- repitió su padre, en el mismo tono grave. Pero la respuesta continuo siendo la misma.

-¡Oh vamos!.- dijo de repente Isshin animado a la vez en que se paraba del sofá.- ¿Cómo he estado eh? a puesto a que parecía uno de esos padres malvados que salen en las novelas.- le decía mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia él, con una sonrisa puesta en cara.- ahora, contadme en que casa habéis estudiado, ¿Qué tan ….-

Kurosaki emitió un sonido efímero, como si se estuviese riendo en sorna. Isshin guardo silencio, parándose a un paso de distancia de él.

Su padre no supo porque… Pero sintió que estaba tratando con otra persona, como si ese no fuese su hijo, ¿Estaba delirando por el cansancio? Exagerando tal vez, ¿O quizás se trataba simplemente de una fase que él desconocía?

-Hueles a cigarro.- musitó cuanto estaba ahí.

-Ah sí…Y creo que también a alcohol y otras cosas.- terminó de decir su hijo mirándole aburridamente, una señal de que deseaba irse a su cuarto. –No me vengas con tus sermones, tu también fumabas.- le dijo cuando pasó a su lado, caminando hacia las escaleras y subiendo un poco más de la mitad de ellas.

-Si lo he dejado es porque es malo.-

-O porque ya no está mamá para que te alague por tus "bonitas manos", ¿No te da pena que ese haya sido el único halago hacia tu persona?.-

-Que yo recuerde te molestaba que yo fumara.-

-¿Ah si?.-

-Las noches anteriores te creía cuando decías que ibas a estudiar.- continuo su padre tratando de salir del tema, el objetivo no era que comenzaran a pelear, el propósito era saber qué es lo que había estado haciendo y en donde.- Tal vez si no hubieses sido tan tonto hoy al llegar tan tarde y con…-

-¡Oh por favor!.- exclamó el chico de repente.- ¿Qué has visto en la tele hoy? ¿O qué libro estúpido habéis leído? ¡Vaya! Qué raro… ¡Hasta te has puesto serio! No recuerdo que fueras la clase de padre que hace este tipo de cosas.-

-No recuerdo tener un hijo así tampoco.-

-Oh… entonces no conocéis a tu propio hijo.-

-Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente.-

-Pues yo creo que eso es una puta mentira, la única persona que lo ha conocido esta muerta.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en esto?-

-Tiene que ver en todo.-

- Es cierto que tu madre falta en esta familia pero según yo seguimos siendo felices y podemos continuar por….-

-¡Pues vives engañado! , Tú estás jodido, esta maldita familia esta jodida desde que mamá murió, ¡no eres más que una mierda adorando un estúpido poster de ella! , actuando como un estúpido niño, dejándole la carga de la casa a una niña de 10 años. ¡No quieras venir de repente actuando como un adulto responsable y preocupado por su puto hijo!-

En ese instante, se escucharon unos pasos por el lado de las habitaciones de las hijas al tiempo en que una puerta sea abría.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?.- murmuró Yuzu mientras se tañaba el ojo izquierdo con bastante pesadez y caminaba hacia ellos, era lógico tener tanto sueño si eran las 4 de la mañana. –¿Ichi-nin?…- dijo mientras veía a su hermano.

Isshin miró hacia su hija.

Y un silencio sepulcral penetró en la casa.

-Ah…..- expresó de repente el padre.- No te preocupes, papá solo le decía al idiota de tu hermano las cosas que quiero que haga mañana, como es tan flojo se ha enojado.- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su hermana, por unos instantes, y luego otra a su viejo, antes de subir el resto de las escaleras y dirigirse a su cuarto. No metería a sus hermanas en esto.

-¡Hey! Espera, ¡No hemos terminado de…- intentó decir su padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hijo ya se había encerrado en su cuarto.

-Mañana yo le puedo decir a Ichi-nin lo que quieres que haga.- musitó su hija mientras observa la silueta de su padre acercársele.

-Creo que es más complicado que eso... Ichigo solo está pasando por una etapa que papá también paso.- contestó el hombre posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hija.- Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, papá se encarga.-

-Pues por eso mismo lo digo, si tu lo haces no te va a hacer caso.-

-¿Qué tienen contra papá?.-

-Es una costumbre no hacerte caso, ¿no lo crees?.- contestó ella inocentemente mientras le sonreía.- ahora vete a dormir, mañana te tienes que levantar temprano.-

-¿No se supone yo debo de ser el que le diga eso a mi hija?.- se dijo así mismo llorando, caminando hacia su habitación y mirando de reojo el cuarto del pelinaranja al pasar cerca de él. ¡Qué Bah! Se estaba preocupando demasiado, Ichigo solo estaba pasando por una fase. Él no era capaz de... No, ademas ni borracho habia llegado , y era normal que probara el cigarro, creía en que en ese sentido no tenía derecho a reprocharle, de seguro y pronto se le pasaría.

Karin observó a su hermana meterse de nuevo a la cama, sabía que todo era más complicado de lo que parecía, no creía que el viejo idiota pudiera manejarlo solo, nadie podía.

...

Kurosaki entró a su cuarto y acto seguido deposito el seguro en su puerta, sin mirarla. Caminó hacia su cama, sentándose en ella con los codos recargados sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?.- se preguntó así mismo cerrando los ojos y dejando su cuerpo caer a la cama.

Su padre no sospechaba, era simplemente la primera vez en que el llegaba mas tarde de lo normal, había tenido la cautela de no llegar drogado a su casa, nunca lo hacía.

Su manera de ver las cosas así como de pensar recientemente estaba cambiando, comenzaba a ver a su alrededor un millón de hechos que lo molestaban, que lo hacían sentirse asfixiado. Comenzaba a disfrutar y a implorar mas los momentos en que se metía algo.

Solo era que le gustaba, solo eso, era normal querer sentirse feliz ¿Verdad? , Era normal enfadarse por las cosas cuando ves la verdad de ellas ¿Cierto?, Él no iba a convertirse en uno yonqui, en un adicto, él podía dejarla y tomarla cuando se diera su regalada gana, él no sería un enfermo…él no estaba enfermo…¿Verdad?.

Se paró y se sentó en su escritorio. Se sentía intranquilo, abrumado, casi como si estuviera desesperado.

Abrió uno de sus cajones, sacando una pequeña hoja de papel y una lapicera.

"_¿Cuándo comencé a mentirle a mi familia? ¿Cuándo?... _

_Ya he dado ese paso, no falta poco para que lo haga conmigo mismo… _

_Sin embargo, las mentiras son normales ¿no?_

_Es normal hacerlo…_

_Mentimos en muchas ocasiones…_

_Mientes para agradarle a la gente, mientes por el bien de alguien…_

_He mencionado a mi madre…_

_No me siento orgulloso de ello…_

_Pero la verdad es que no creo que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de tenerme como hijo…en realidad, nunca lo estuvo. _

_Al fin de cuentas…_

_Parase ser que ella también me mintió"_

Soltó la lapicera, abriendo otro de los cajones y aventando aquel trozo de nota a una caja que tenía alrededor de 10 pedazos de papel con cosas escritas como ese cuando mucho, mirando el rosario que estaba a un lado de la pequeña caja, sacándolo y observándolo entre su mano.

Era un rosario con volumen, no muy grande ni muy chico, de colores negro con plateado, decorado de una manera bastante exótica, delicada y sublime. La cruz tenía pequeños relieves como raíces de árbol que sobresalían, y una pequeña piedra rojiza en el centro.

Ichigo la observó durante unos segundos. Atentamente.

Con su mano derecha le dio vueltas a la parte superior de la cruz, abriéndose casi al instante, era como un pequeño y útil recipiente. En ese instante, una media sonrisa de lado se posó en su rostro.

-Gracias Dios…- Musitó para sí mismo.

Dentro de la cruz, polvo blanco esperando a ser inhalado.

Perfecto regalo de Setsuna, perfecto lugar para guardar cocaína, perfecto lugar en el que nadie sospecharía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Los chismes en las escuelas son como las enfermedades sexuales, se transmiten rápido y sin darte cuenta. A la gente no le importa mucho si son de verdad o no, lo que les gusta es seguir hablando de otra gente, hacer sus vidas un poco más interesantes o hacer que luzcan perfectas en comparación.

Los alumnos de la preparatoria comentaban entusiasmados los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Serian falsos? ¿Serian verdaderos? Solo había una buena forma de descubrirlo…

Una chica cuya cabellera era castaña sacó su celular, abriendo la bandeja de mensajes, abriendo de nuevo aquel archivo…

**Luce como un ángel, nuestro príncipe lo ve como uno….**

Visualizando a lo lejos aquella persona…

**"el demonio mismo disfrazado".**

Kuchiki Rukia caminaba entre los pasillos desprevenidamente, o por lo menos, eso era lo reflejaba.

Un paso…un susurro…otro paso…un chisme mas….

Los ignoraba, ¿por qué desperdiciar su vida en ellos? no tenía sentido.

**Se suele decir que, sea cual sea la verdad, la gente ve lo que quiere ver.**

**-**Y tu…¿Ya lo sabes?.-

-¿Saber qué?.-

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te ha llegado?

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡El mensaje chica! ¡El mensaje!.-

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? No tengo celular…-

-oh cierto, da igual, el punto es que….-

**Muchos hablan de Kuchiki como si tratase de una diosa, otros simplemente la ignoran, en mi caso, y hablo por todas las chicas cuando lo digo, es imposible hacer lo segundo.**

-¿Cómo es que se habrán enterado de eso?.-

-¿ A caso importa?.-

**Yo solo puedo ver a Kuchiki como la bruja de la historia, la maldita arpía que interfiere entre los enamorados. **

**No podemos hacer nada, solo somos los subordinados del príncipe, seguimos sus reglas y pasos…**

Kuchiki dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, con los ojos entreabiertos, sin expresión alguna de desagrado.

Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba hacia ella, tomado de una mano de la mano Inoue y la otra sosteniendo ambos maletines, un andar despreocupado, el cual, sin ninguna razón aparente, era una de las miles razones por las que se debía caer rendida ante los encantos del Kurosaki.

**¡Pero hey! Nuevos chismes se incorporan, y uno que me ha agradado escuchar….**

_-Pero….- dijo él, soltándole con un suave movimiento.- Creo que hoy… desde hoy… Me iré solo con Inoue.- murmuró sin verla, echándose la mochila al hombro y caminando hacia la salida._

_-¿Qué estas….-_

_.-Adiós.- contestó ignorándola, dándole la espalda, marchándose del salón._

**¡Parece que tenemos nueva regla imperial!**

Un encuentro en el pasillo. Miradas vacías de ambos jóvenes que no se dignaron a mirarse.

Orgullo era lo que le impedía voltear a verlo para ella…..

¿Y para él?...

**_Todos contra Kuchiki._**

De nuevo una simple promesa.

...

Rukia se sentó en su pupitre ignorando las miradas por parte de sus compañeros, observando con el rabillo del ojo a un Kurosaki despidiéndose de su novia en la puerta del salón. ¿Era su imaginación o un de repente le parecía un estúpido mandilo?.

¡Tranquila Kuchiki! ignóralo…Tú puedes hacerlo…

-Kurosaki, deja la frase de amor para otro rato y vete a tu asiento por favor que estamos en clases.- le llamó la profesora, aventándole el gis a la cabeza. Los alumnos rieron a excepción de unos, Rukia entre ellos, mirando al chico entrar rascándose la cabeza y sentándose en su lugar. Las clases habían comenzado hace un poco más de 15 minutos y no lo hubiese dejado entrar como en muchos de los días anteriores desde el año pasado si no fuera porque esta vez era diferente, esta vez lo necesitaba.

-Bien…Como les decía.- prosiguió la profesora.- Tenemos que tratar un tema muy… Importante, un tema que fue hablado por corto tiempo el día de ayer, tenemos que…-

-Hablar acerca de la obra.- se escuchó decir desde la puerta del salón. Ishida estaba parado ahí, con un montón de papeles hechos rollos y la misma caja de ayer donde estaban los personajes anotados en hojas sobre sus manos, sonriendo de medio lado y los lentes a punto de caerse.- si me permite profesora…- musitó el chico mirando hacia la mujer.

-Por favor.- contestó.

El chico entró y dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio, acomodándose los lentes y mirando de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

-Verán…La verdad es que la obra no se va a hacer simplemente porque le debemos dinero al instituto, en realidad dentro de dos semanas será el festival de la escuela y en vez de quedarnos con las ganancias para las mismas actividades del salón, como en años pasados, el director ha decidido que aprovechemos esta ocasión para pagar.-

El ambiente del salón de repente se sentía animado, tener un festival en la escuela significaba muchas cosas, significaban muchas probabilidades de que sucediera algo emocionante, algo romántico, algo divertido, algo…

Rukia se quedó pensativa, a decir verdad ella nunca había asistido a un festival, y claro, ¿Cómo ir a uno cuando sus estudios, hasta este año, siempre habían sido con un maestro particular en su estúpida casa?.

-Sigo sin comprender porque ese idiota siempre está en los asuntos de nuestro salón cuando ni si quiera pertenece a él.- bramó Ichigo para sí mismo.

-Porque sencillamente sin mi tendrían muchos problemas.- le dijo Ishida desde en frente.

-¿Y tu como mierda me has escuchado?.-

-Cuando digan algo de mí, ahí yo siempre estaré…O escuchare…Da igual, y aprovechando la situación Kurosaki, viéndote tan entusiasmado por el tema ¿Por qué no eres el primero en pasar a elegir a tu personaje? Después de todo ayer estabas a punto de hacerlo pero el timbre no te lo ha permitido.-

-Ni una mierda…Yo dije que no participaría en la obra y es justamente lo que hare.-

-Y nosotros pensamos "¿a quién le importa?" Nadie te preguntó si querías, es obligatorio.-

Kurosaki le miró cabreado a la vez en que se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a la caja. No tenia caso discutir por algo que sabía muy bien que al final terminaría haciendo, ¡Daba igual el papel que le tocara! No podía tener tan mala suerte. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que le tocara un personaje importante? Su suerte no podía ser tan mala, lo más probable es que fuese un sirviente o algo por el estilo.

-Ah…Ishida-kun…- murmuró una chica de la primera fila mientras levantaba la mano.

-¿Si?.-

-¿Y si nos toca un rol de chico siendo una chica? ¿Habrá cambios si eso sucede?.-

-No creo que pase, y si llegara a suceder en tal caso, claro que lo…-

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!.- gritó Ichigo de repente, a espaldas del de lentes.

Uryu se dio media vuelta, lanzándole una mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki?.- preguntó.

Ichigo miraba atónito el papel que tenía en manos, aun dándole la espalda al resto del salón y al chico de lentes. Rukia le miró por primera vez desde que se había parado, ¿Qué tenía el idiota? ¿Tan malo era su papel?.

-Déjame ver.- musitó el de lentes arrebatándole la hoja.

Kurosaki sintió que el azúcar se le bajaba cuando se había dado cuenta de que Ishida le había quitado el papel, él no podía permitir que se supiera, él no quería que…

Ishida soltó una no tan inesperada risita cuando leyó el trozo de hoja, bajando la mirada y moviendo los hombros, tratando de reírse disimuladamente, algo que por supuesto no lograba hacer por completo. En cuestiones de segundos sus pequeñas y bajas risitas pasaron a ser una que todos podían observar con toda amplitud.

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de reírte y dame eso!.-

-Pero es que…Tú…Como la….-

Era inútil, no podía quitarse de su mente la imagen del Kurosaki con conchitas y una peluca larga y rojiza. Quizás las mujeres pagarían porque se enamorarían del ver a Ichigo en esa manera pero los hombres ¡seguro que también lo hacían! ¿Por qué perderse una oportunidad de burlarse de alguien? ¡Era brillante! ¡Serian ricos después de eso!.

El enojo y la sorpresa de Kurosaki sobrepasaron los límites, le quitó el papel al de lentes y acto seguido le tomó por las mangas de su camisa acercándolo a él de una manera poco amistosa.

-¡NI UNA MIERDA QUE HAGO ESE PAPEL!.- gritaba el Kurosaki mientras lo movía de un lado para otro.- ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE ISHIDA! ¡NI UNA MIERDA!.-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a echarme la culpa de que te haya tocado el papel de la…- El chico no podía terminar la oración, se echaba a reír de nuevo una y otra vez.-¡SIRENITA!.- terminó por gritar entre risas.

Las chicas gritaron, los hombres rieron, y Kurosaki le dio un golpe en la cara al de lentes.

-Soy hombre ¿¡Como demonios esperas que haga a una vieja! Además, estabas a punto de decir que podías cambiar los…-

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada…-

-¡A la verga! En primer lugar ¿Quién demonios te ha puesto a ti como jefe de todo esto?.-

-Creo que fue desde el mero momento en que yo tuve la idea.-

-Sabias del festival, no es una idea brillante, ¡Voy a cambiar mi papel quieras o no!.-

-Oh no Kurosaki.- señaló la profesora apareciendo en medio de ambos.- No puedes hacer eso, el destino te ha elegido por algo.-

-¿Crees que alguien va a querer ver a un hombre interpretar La Sirenita? ¡Por supuesto que no!.-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!.- contestó Ishida, tomándolo esta vez él de la camisa y acercándose a su oído.- ¿No has visto la reacción de las mujeres? En esta escuela hay más mujeres que hombres y no vas negarme que eres popular entre ellas, que mejor forma de ganar dinero ¿no?, además, como ha dicho la profesora, fue obra del destino.-

-Tú ni si quiera crees en el destino.-

-¿No te lo dije? Cambie de opinión hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿Hace cuánto exactamente?.-

-5 minutos. Pero no le demos importancia.-

-¡Ni una mierda que lo hago! ¡No pienso rebajarme a eso!...-

-¿Rebajarte a qué? ¡Eres el protagonista!¿ O debería de decir "la"?... Admito que muchos hombres se burlaran de ti, que quedaras marcado por el resto de tu vida en esta institución y probablemente te llamen gay por mucho tiempo, pero ¡hey! las mujeres te van a amar.-

-¿Y a mí que mierda me importa que un montón de viejas locas sin cerebro me sigan? ¡Dices todo eso porque tú no eres al que le está sucediendo!.-

-Cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar estuviera agradecido por ello, además, no creas que será tan sencillo, como La Sirenita tendrás que ser femenino, ¡muy femenino!.-

-¡Yo no soy marica como tú! Y si dices que cualquiera estuviera agradecido ¡Pues le cedo mi lugar a otro!.-

-Kurosaki, ¿Acaso no habéis entendido que no importa lo que quieras aquí tú? .-

-¿Qué mierda estas…-

-si, si, si, supéralo. Sera mejor que…- Ishida se alejó del chico, mirando de nuevo a sus demás compañeros.- sigamos eligiendo al elenco, así que pasen por favor.- indicaba mientras apuntaba en el pizarrón el nombre del Kurosaki seguido por el personaje que le había tocado.

-¡Espera un momento! Yo no he dicho que aceptaría ese papel.- gritó el pelinaranja.

-Sería una lástima que no lo aceptaras Kurosaki.- contestó la maestra, acercándose raramente a su alumno.- No creo que te guste reprobar todas las materias.-

-Yo no he reprobado nada.-

-Oh si, pero de eso puedo asegurarme yo.- bramó la mujer mientras se reía y le daba palmadas a su espalda.

Ichigo sintió cada manotazo en su espalda como el golpe en la mesa de un juez de aquello que parecía un martillo, como si estuviesen terminado de sentenciar su condena. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Prefería haberse ido directo a la silla eléctrica!.

* * *

Cuando ella pasado al frente todo se había quedado en silencio, las pocas personas que la habían mirado habían sido miradas llenas de odio, incluso había escuchado decir comentarios en los que renegaban que ella no debería participar en la obra, para su suerte, y la de ella, su papel era insignificante, simplemente saldría como una del montón, no resaltaría ni tenía parlamentos, solo tenía que estar parada y lucir feliz, algo que no creía que era muy complicado.

Cuando el sonido de la campana se estaba escuchando Kuchiki Rukia observó a cada uno de sus compañeros abandonar el salón. Ichigo había sido el primero, se había marchado junto con Tatsuki y reunido con Ishida, Sado e Inoue afuera del salón.

Y ahora estaba ella ahí, completamente sola, mirando hacia la ventana sin realmente mirar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto relacionarse con la gente de ahí? Sentía que si nunca le hubiese hablado al Kurosaki quizás ella tendría amigas, pero Ichigo…

"¡_Oh vamos! " _Pensó dentro de sí, _"¡Basta de Kurosaki! Deja de pensar en esa mierda!"._

Se levantó del asiento decidida, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con toda intención de ir a comprar algo que comer, a decir verdad no tenía hambre, tal vez era una exageración decir que todavía seguía llena del licuado de la mañana pero era así como se sentía.

-¡Oh!¡ Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!.- bramó una chica que de repente había aparecido en la puerta junto con dos amigas.

Rukia no las conocía, las miró justo como si fuesen perfectas extrañas.

-¿Os podréis quitar de en medio?.- contestó en el tono más cortante y frio que pudo. Mirando a las 3 fijamente.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte así? .- le dijo otra cruzando los brazos y sonriendo como tonta.

Kuchiki la contempló sin comprender, ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?.

-Con Kurosaki-san tu ya no tienes nada que ver.- añadió la de la izquierda.

-No creo que tú seas la que decida si yo tengo o no tengo nada ver con ese idiota.- señaló Kuchiki, mirando su reloj de la muñeca en ademán de lucir indiferente, y era precisamente así como se sentía.

-Pero ya no te habla ¿no?.-

Rukia volteo la mirada hacia otro punto. Suspirando dentro de sí. ¿Qué mierda les importaba si eso era verdad?. Era cierto que Ichigo se había estado comportado muy raro con ella ese día, con un aura en su alrededor de "no te me acerques", pero ella no sería la primera en acercársele y preguntarle qué sucedía desde que ayer se había despedido tan raramente. Kuchiki le había hablado en la noche a su casa con la excusa de tarea, el padre había contestado y dicho que Kurosaki no estaba, pero ella había escuchado claramente la voz del pelinaranja diciéndole que no quería hablar con ella. Si realmente al Kurosaki le importaba ella volvería a hablarle, si realmente el mensaje que había recibido a su celular era mentira él tendría que hacerlo…

-Pero esta genial haber podido soñar durante un rato ¿Vedad?.- escuchó decir por la de en medio sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Lastima que se te acabo la suerte, Kurosaki-san no está ya alrededor para protegerte…-

-¿Protegerme?.- repitió burlesca.- ¿Por qué debería de necesitarlo a él para hacerlo? Puedo cuidarme yo misma a diferencia de ustedes.-

-Ahhh, cierto, cierto, casi lo olvidaba, las mujerzuelas suelen ser así ¿verdad?.-

-¿Cómo me habéis llamado?.- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica. Kuchiki le lanzó una mirada del demonio.

-Resbalosa, zorra…Hay muchos sinónimos por los cuales llamarte.- indicó la de la izquierda.

¡Hasta ahí había llegado su tolerancia!.

Kuchiki levantó el brazo y le dio una fuerte cachetada a la del medio, después de todo ella era la que hablaba más.

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees como para tocarme!.- bramó la chica tocándose la rojiza mejilla golpeada.

-¿¡Quién demonios se creen ustedes como para llamarme de esa manera!.- rebatió la pelinegra mientras se acercaba más a las chicas y ellas retrocedían. –Estoy segura que son la clase de mierda que se la pasa hablando mal de otras personas, ¡En esta escuela es lo único que saben hacer!.-

De repente, la del medio se tiro al suelo con suma violencia gritando de una manera exagerada.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Por qué me pegas? Yo no te he hecho nada.- dijo desde el suelo.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre sí sin comprender, fue cuando escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas acercarse cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que quería hacer su amiga. Se acercaron a la chica del suelo, una por la izquierda y la otra por la derecha.

-¡Eres tan cruel Kuchiki-san!.- le dijo la de la derecha.

-¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!.- contestó la otra.

Kuchiki Rukia seguía sin saber que era lo que ocurría. Las miraba como unas chicas dignas de llamarse locas o estúpidas, espera un momento…Ya lo eran.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.- escuchó decir por una voz mayor.- Alguien puede explicármelo.

Rukia miró hacia donde provenía la voz, observando al maestro con los brazos cruzados a un lado de ellas.

-¡Le hemos preguntado Kuchiki-san si quería desayunar con nosotras y ella me ha pegado de la nada profesor!.- indicó la que estaba "lastimada" antes de que Rukia pudiese decir algo.

-¡Si ustedes han sido las que…-

-Kuchiki-san…acompáñame por favor.- señaló el maestro mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba de reojo si su alumno lo seguía.

-Pero…- intentó defenderse ella.

-Acompáñame.- repitió el maestro duramente.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada fría a aquellas tres tipas antes de marcharse, definitivamente esta se las iba a cobrar.

-Sois una mierda.- susurró.

* * *

-De ninguna manera, a ti te da igual, ¡Entre más conflictos me des mejor para ti! ¿No?.-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el claro ejemplo de un buen amigo.-

-¡Oh si claro!, si tan buen amigo eres entonces ¿!Por qué demonios no me quitas de esa maldita obra!.-

-¿Obra?.- repitió Inoue de repente, mirando al pelinaranja y al de lentes mientras le daba una mordida a uno de sus experimentos de emparedado.

-¿No te informo Kurosaki? La presentaremos en el festival.- contestó Ishida.

-No…pero tú tampoco me dijiste nada de eso Tatsuki-chan.- renegó la chica.

-Ahh perdón, se me ha olvidado…- murmuró la otra.

-¿Y qué tipo de obra? o más bien dicho ¿Cuál será?.- expresó Orihime tomándole a su jugo, mirando ansiosa a Ishida.

-Creo que eso se mantendrá en información confidencial hasta que hagamos los carteles.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo al cabreado Kurosaki.

-¿Ni yo puedo saberlo? ¡Les prometo que no diré nada!.-

-Sorpresa, Sorpresa.-

-¡Pero es injusto!¡ Ustedes hablaran del tema muy seguido y me excluirán de seguro!.-

- Déjalo ya Inoue, es mejor para ti que no sepas nada.- le dijo el Kurosaki.

-¿Mejor para ella o para ti?.- rebatió la chica de cabello corto con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Tú cállate Tatsuki!.-

-Aunque estoy decepcionado…- murmuró de repente el de lentes. Los otros 4 lo voltearon a ver.- Me hubiera gustado un mejor papel para Kuchiki-san…por cierto, ¿Dónde está? No la he visto contigo Kurosaki.-

El chico pelinaranja apartó la mirada de él, nerviosamente, casi de una manera triste.

-Ahh…si…- quiso decir algo, quiso dar una excusa, pero por alguna rara razón no podía.

Tatsuki observaba a Ishida con una clara expresión en su rostro de querer saber porque sacaba el tema tan repentinamente. Inoue se mantenía callada, tomando su jugo, quizás fingiendo desconocer sobre el tema y Sado…Sado solo comía.

Parecía que el ambiente se había puesto tenso con un solo comentario.

-¿Qué?...Oh vamos, no me digáis que lo que dice la gente esta vez es verdad…-

-… …-

-Bueno…He escuchado muchas versiones pero…-

-Voy a comprar algo de comida…- indicó el Kurosaki de repente, parándose y alejándose del árbol en el que estaban disfrutando la sombra, evitando cualquier comentario.

-Yo…Iré con él.- murmuró Inoue cuando Ichigo ya estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?.- le preguntó Tatsuki cuando ambos chicos se habían marchado.

Ishida no dijo nada, se quedó callado mientras miraba a lo lejos a aquellos dos.

* * *

Subía las escaleras cabreada farfullando por todo, abrió la puerta de la azotea con brusquedad, dejando que chocara contra la pared. ¡Estaba furiosa! ¡Maldito día de mierda! No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando! ¡ La mayoría del tiempo solo pensaba en Kurosaki y eso la hacía cabrear más que nunca!.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!.- repetía Kuchiki mientras pateaba la valla.- ¿Qué demonios se creen que son esas? ¡Y encima la regañada que me han puesto! Ahora voy a tener que…-

-ayudar al guapo del conserje.- bramó una voz por detrás de ella.

Rukia dio un pequeño salto de asombro, ella juraba que estaba sola. Volteo hacia atrás lentamente dándose cuenta del repentino olor a cigarro que le había llegado.

-Hola.- dijo Kaien sonriendo con el cigarrillo entre los dientes.

-Tú…Tú…¿Tú que mierda haces aquí? ¡Acosador!.-

-¿Acosador?.- repitió el chico sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un acosador! Primero te encuentro ayer en noche y ahora esto.-

-Hey hey, para ahí, yo no acosaría a una chiquilla como tú, intentó ser amigable.-

-Oh ¿entonces como es que estas aquí?.-

-Soy el nuevo conserje de la escuela.-

-¡Aha! Lo vez, yo…- Rukia se quedó callada, analizando la ultima oración que el muchacho había dicho.- ¿Qué eres el qué?.- preguntó nerviosa.

-El conserje, no uno corriente, ¡El mejor de todos!.-

-Pero eso significa que…-

-¿Qué será a mí al que te han ordenado ayudar después de clases? Así es linda.-

-¡No puede ser!.- gritó la chica tapándose los oídos. La presencia del muchacho la ponía nerviosa, ni ella misma sabia porque pero le recordaba de una manera bastante extraña a Ichigo, lo que solo le hacía cabrear y le causaba molestia. ¡No quería lidiar con dos idiotas a la vez!.

-Claro que lo es ¿No ves mi uniforme?.- bramó mientras se quitaba la cachucha.- Es gris y aburrido pero igual es el uniforme de un conserje.-

-Pero…Aun así, ¿Cómo explicáis el hecho de que conocías mi nombre y que yo…-

-Ah…¿Te refieres a toda la novela amorosa que estáis viviendo? Pues llevó algunas semanas explorando la escuela y los alumnos no hablan con mucha discreción que digamos.- contestó Kaien mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared para sentarse en el suelo, expulsando el humo del cigarro de su boca. Aquello era mitad mentira y mitad verdad, a la chica le perjudicaría saber toda la verdad, una verdad que después seguramente conocería, pero no ahora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?.-cambio repentinamente el tema la Kuchiki.

-Y tú…mmm…no se…¿desayunando?.

-Ya he desayunado en mi casa.-

-Ahora veo porque eres tan delgada como una astilla.-

-¡Tú deberías de estar limpiando algo en vez de estar aquí y punto!.-

-Hey, Los conserjes también necesitan un descanso para alimentarse ¿no?.-

-¿Eh?.-

El chico sacó el pedazo de tabaco entre hojas que tenía en boca, señalándolo con la otra mano.- El mejor almuerzo de todos.-

La chica suspiró con pereza volteándose de nuevo para darle la espalda y colocando una mano sobre la valla.

-Vaya…Luces poética de esa manera.- dijo Kaien mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba atentamente la falda de la chica. -¿Sera que hoy has tenido un problema novelesco?.-

-¿Siempre es así de molesto? Señor conserje.- contestó sin voltearse.

-Lo que tomas por molestia muchos lo toman como simpatía.-

-No todo el mundo piensa igual.-

-Sí, ya lo veo, hay un claro ejemplo en esta escuela.-Kaien se metió de nuevo el cigarro en la boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

"**Palabras falsas lastiman a las personas…."**

Un silencio se posó sombre ambos, pulcro y largo. Rukia lo miraba de vez en cuando con el rabillo del ojo, de alguna había sabido desde la mañana en que se había levantado que este día seria largo y tedioso, lleno de molestias.

-Si algo no te gusta de algo la persona o de lo que está sucediendo lo dices…- murmuró de repente el chico, Rukia se dio media vuelta mirándolo extrañada. – No te importa mucho lo que los demás dicen pero tienes cierto nivel de tolerancia.- continuo diciendo Kaien, levantando la mirada hacia con ella con el cigarrillo afuera de su boca. – No te gusta mostrar tus debilidades y mucho menos llorar en frente de una persona. Eres mala expresando lo que sientes y también eres orgullosa. –

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?.-

-Te estoy describiendo.-

-¡No hables como si me conocieras!.-

-No necesito conocerte para saberlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos.- señaló mientras se paraba y se limpiaba la parte trasera de su pantalón. La miró unos segundos, antes de sonreírle y dirigirse a la puerta, donde se detuvo.

-Parece como si me siguieras…- dijo Kuchiki observando fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Parece…pero no es así….- contestó fijando su vista en la de ella.- Si quieres mi consejo…Te diría que es mejor hablarle a aquella persona de enfrente, sin escrúpulos, dejar el orgullo a un lado…A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que nos molestan que al que final terminan por ayudándote.-

-¿Tú qué demonios vas a saber?.- susurró Rukia.

Kaien sonrió con sus ojos, dándole la espalda y marchándose del lugar.- ¡Nos vemos después de clases!.- le gritó cuando iba por las escaleras.

Rukia se quedó pensativa, mirando por encima de su hombro la cancha de la escuela que podía apreciarse desde la azotea. Ese chico la estaba comenzando a poner los pelos de punta, sentía que le leía la mente ó que realmente se trataba de alguien quien la había estado observando, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos.

-Kaien…- dijo para ella misma, casi en un susurro, no recordaba el resto de su nombre, pero al parecer, pasaría un buen rato con él después de la escuela ayudándole en sus labores.

* * *

-¿Segura que no quieres algo?.- preguntó el chico después de ese largo silencio que habían tenido mientras caminaban.

-Estoy bien gracias.- contestó Inoue con una sonrisa, -Oye…Kurosaki-kun…- expresó nerviosamente, tomando con su mano derecha uno de sus largos cabellos.- Quisiera…Preguntarte algo…-

El chico la volteo a ver en signo de que continuara.

"**Sonrisas falsas que hacen que te lastimes a ti mismo..."**

-Es acerca de…Este…- cuchicheaba la chica por debajo, Ichigo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ¿Le hablaría de Kuchiki? ¿O es que quería decirle otra cosa? .- Yo…-

-Iré…Iré a comprar una bebida.- bramó el chico de repente, rascándose su cabeza.- Ya vuelvo…-

-Estaré en el baño.- indicó la chica desilusionada de sí misma mientras veía al Kurosaki marcharse.

Kurosaki había preferido huir de la escena.

* * *

Salió de la azotea, estaba segura que las clases comenzarían pronto, unos 5 minutos cuando mucho. Bajó por las escaleras y comenzó su andanza por el extenso pasillo mientras juagaba con los dedos de su mano sobre su pecho sin mirarlos. Dio vuelta a la izquierda, visualizando no muy lejos la máquina de bebidas de la escuela.

¿Qué demonios tenia Kaien que ver con ella? Notaba muy sospechosamente que conociera al Kurosaki simplemente por chismes y le llamara "cabeza de zanahoria", parecía ser la clase de personas que te tomaban confianza muy rápidamente, pero aun así era raro…Todo era

raro…

No supo porque, pero tenía la sensación que era la única persona que quedaba en la escuela y de alguna manera se sentía tan...deprimente.

"_No estás sola…me Tienes a mi"_

¿¡Por qué de repente recordaba la voz del idiota del Kurosaki!

"_Estaba preocupado"_

¿¡Qué mierda le pasaba!.

"_-idiota, ¿no ves tú estúpido conejo?.-_

_-¿¡chappy!.-_

_-me lo he encontrado por casualidad y…-"_

Kuchiki cerró los ojos fuertemente, tapándose los oídos y encorvando la espalda, una manera desesperada de hacer que las voces cesaran, siguiendo su caminando a ciegas. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Era una manera en la que el cerebro le mandaba señales para que fuera con un psicólogo? ¿O es que se trataba ya de un caso totalmente perdido?.

-¿Ru…Rukia?.- escuchó decir. ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez su jodida voz! Ahora se escuchaba más potente, casi como si él le estuviese hablando enfrente de ella, como si fuese real - Hey…¿Te …Te duele la…cabeza?.- volvió a escuchar de una manera tan poco ficticio, tan…

Kuchiki abrió los ojos con lentitud, levantando la mirada para ver el rostro del Kurosaki.

-¿¡Eh!.- exclamó sorprendida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y después miraba asustada a sus alrededores. Si había gente a su alrededor la tenían que estar mirando rara por estar con el Kurosaki lo que significaría que no era una ilusión, pero para su mala suerte no había nadie.

**"Nunca…"**

Kurosaki la miró extrañado y nervioso. Era mera casualidad que se encontraran en el pasillo, ¿Cruel destino? ¿Jugarreta? ¿Broma?, hubiese sencillo caminar lejos de ella, ignorarla y pasar a su lado como si no existiera de la misma manera en que lo había estado haciendo lo que llevaban del día, pero la había visto tan sola…se veía tan…¿dolida?.

Kuchiki acercó su mano a su rostro, tocándolo levemente.

"**Nunca he sido bueno fingiendo emociones…"**

-¿Qué…Qué demonios estás haciendo?.- preguntó el chico perturbado, con un leve sonrojo.

Rukia le ignoro, Ichigo cerró uno de sus ojos porque uno de los dedos de la chica se lo estaba picando –Hey…- bramó mientras cerraba el otro.- Hey…- volvió a exclamar cuando Rukia estiraba su boca.- ¿Qué estas…¡Ya!.- gritó enojado a la vez en que se alejaba de ella.

-Entonces…Si eres real.- susurró ella.

-¿Cómo que "Entonces si eres real"? ¡Claro que soy real imbécil!.- dijo mientras se tocaba su rostro, sentía una sensación rara sobre él.

-¡Imbécil eres tú! ¿Cómo que "te duele la cabeza"?.- repitió la chica fingiendo la voz del chico.

-Eso era lo que parecía, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone así en un pasillo? ¿No será que estabas teniendo un orgas…- Kurosaki se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que le estaba hablando, dándose cuenta de que estaba echando por la ventana todo su esfuerzo de la mañana.

La chica se quedó mirándolo, detalladamente, sin decir ni una palabra, como esperando sus comentarios para contestarle.

"_Si quieres mi consejo…Te diría que es mejor hablarle a aquella persona de enfrente, sin escrúpulos, dejar el orgullo a un lado…"_

Kurosaki tosió en ademan de aclarar la voz.- Como sea…Veo que no tenias nada- musitó mientras seguía caminando hacia la máquina de sodas y pasaba a un lado de ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Él se había dicho así mismo que se alejaría de ella!.

-Hey no hemos ter…-

-Fin de la discusión.- bramó el chico sin voltear a verla.

Rukia lo observó con el rabillo del ojo.

**"**_Quiero…_

Kurosaki le echó un vistazo a las bebidas, escogiendo cual era la que cesaría con sus nervios, su ansiedad, su sed.

"_Realmente quiero…saber lo que sucede…_

_Quiero conocer el significado de ese "adiós"_

_No quiero que…"_

Ichigo metió la moneda en el aparato y presionó los botones necesarios para seleccionar el jugo que quería.

Rukia apretó sus manos en forma de puño mientras soltaba un poco de aire. Se dio la media vuelta en dirección hacia el Kurosaki.

**"**_A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que nos molestan que al que final terminan por ayudándote_**_"_**

**-**Oye...Ichigo…- llamó ella, acercándose unos cuantos pasos y deteniéndose.

El chico se agachó para tomar su refresco sin mirarla, como si fuese a ignorarla.

-Tengo…Algo que contarte.-musitó, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

"**Puedo mentirle a los demás…"**

Kurosaki se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.- ¿Ah si?.- bramó como si no le importara.- Lo siento Rukia, pero Ino…-

-Ayer escuché todo…-contestó ella cortantemente.

Kurosaki se quedó petrificado, desconcertado, ¿Qué había escuchado todo? ¿Exactamente qué parte? ¿Su pelea con Inoue o con la de Tatsuki? Si ella… Si ella había escuchado la de Tatsuki entonces significaba que sabia porque él había ….

- ¿Escuchar?.- repitió.

La mejor opción que veía en esos momentos era aparentar desconocer el tema, tratarla como si lo que digiera fuesen puras tonterías.

-La pelea que tuviste con Tatsuki…Todo lo que hablaron…Yo lo escuche sin quererlo-

-Yo no…-

-Hubieron muchas cosas que no entendí, yo solo…-

-No sé de qué me estas…

**-"**No lo creo Ichigo, estoy segura de ello, los ojos con los que miras a Rukia no son los mismos que le das a Inoue".- le dijo sin pensarlo, fingiendo no muy bien la voz de Tatsuki.

Kurosaki se dio la vuelta hacia con ella, mirándola atónito.

- "¡No me gusta entrometerme en esto, pero se trata de ella y no quiero que por tu estupidez termine como la otra vez!.- acabó de decir la chica, acercándose un poco más a é sigilosamente y guardando silencio.

Ichigo abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero la chica se le adelantó.

- Estuve…- dijo ella.- Estuve toda la noche tratando de entender eso…Estuve tratando de hacer respuestas a las miles preguntas que surgieron, estuve…-

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, Yo….-

"**Puedo mentirme a mí mismo…."**

-¿Por qué se despidió así cuando siempre me dice un "nos vemos luego" porque yo le había contado que no me gusta usar …"adiós" ?...¿Qué…-

-Rukia…-

-¿Qué quería decir Tatsuki con "termine como la otra vez"?... ¿Por qué…Por qué me evitó cuando le llame?.-

-…Rukia…-

-¿Algo hice mal?... ¿Sera que le molestaron demasiado las preguntas que le hice cuando jugamos en la azotea? ¿Ó será que…-

-Cállate…-

-¿Sera…Sera que lo que dice Tatsuki es verdad?... ¿Sera que en verdad…Yo…le…-

Ichigo bajó la mirada, algo que distrajo a Rukia completamente por la manera en que lo había hecho. Le estaba costando a ella decir todo aquello, ¡le estaba costando como no tenía idea!.

"**Puedo aparentar que te odio…"**

De repente, Kurosaki emitió una pequeña risa… seca, corta, carente de gracia, mientras posaba una media sonrisa de lado sobre su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca había visto sobre él, una sonrisa como si él estuviera….

-¿Le gusto?.- terminó de decir, elevando la mirada para verla a los ojos.- ¿Eso es…la mierda que querías decir, verdad?.- le preguntó, con aquella voz fría que no se parecía ni a la que había mostrado antes en las cabañas cuando la había defendido.-¿Quieres intentarme decir...Qué me alejo de ti porque estoy locamente enamorado, no?.- expresó burlesco, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con lastima.

La chica se quedó callada, con los ojos casi en blanco, su expresión era imposible de explicar.

-Ichi…-

-Lo siento Rukia…Pero eso es una tontería…Es…- guardó silencio durante unos segundos, tomando fuerzas, necesitaba esa fuerza.

_**What if there was no lie**__…Que tal si no hubieran más mentiras…_

- Totalmente…Absurdo- terminó de decir el chico entrecerrando los ojos. Quería verse dominante, quería lucir todo lo contrario a como se sentía.

_**Nothing wrong, nothing right**__…Nada malo, Nada derecho…_

- Escucha... Me alejo…Me alejo porque creo que es lo mejor para Inoue, porque a ella no le agrada que este cerca de ti… -

-Yo…-quiso decir ella.

-¿No crees…No crees qué es lógico que la elija a ella sobre ti?.-

_**What if there was no time…**__Que tal si no hubiera más tiempo…_

-Los ojos con los que la miró a ella son diferentes porque los de ella son de amor…-

-Yo solo…Era solo una supoci…-

-Creo…Creo que es mejor dejarnos de hablar…Ya lo has notado ¿no? Hoy te estado evitando…-musitó como si no le diera, como si fuese sencillo decirlo, lo cual no era.

Tenía a la persona que quería realmente frente a sus ojos, la tenia justamente enfrente de él, y aun así, no podía hacer nada, no era correcto, no era justo para Inoue, no era justo que estuvieran molestando a Rukia por estar alado de ella, seria egoísta por su parete… Era lo mejor…Si…Era lo mejor.

-Yo no creo que…-intentó decir ella.

-Es lo mejor para vosotros, y para todos…-

_**And no reason or rhyme**__…Y ninguna razón o rima… _

Kurosaki se dio media vuelta, apartando toda mirada sobre la de ella.

-Mentira…- susurró ella.- No creo que tú….

-¿Puedes probarlo?.- contestó él.

_**What if you should decide**__**… **__Qué tal si tú decidieras…_

-¿Esto…Esto es una broma, no? Si…Si solo somos amigos ¿Por qué a ella debería de molestarle, eh? ¿Por qué a ella…-

-Fue divertido mientras duró….- respondió .- Lastima que todos malinterpretaron nuestra relación ¿eh?.- murmuró, mientras comenzaba su andanza a la vez en que abría su bebida.- incluyendo a ti.- agregó con cierta voz divertida, algo que la lastimó a ella, algo que él lo sabía.

–¡Ichigo!.-

_**That you **__**don't want me there by your side… **__Que no me deseas a tu lado…_

-¡Ichigo!.- repitió ella.

_**That you **__**don't want me there…**__Que no me deseas ahí…_

Pero él no se detuvo.

_**In your life…**__En tu vida._

* * *

Dio su última calada, y aventó el cigarro al suelo para después apagarlo con su pie derecho.

"**Puedo aparentar que me he olvidado de ti…"**

-¿Qué conveniente, eh?.- se dijo así mismo mientras veía a los lejos al Kurosaki alejándose de la silueta triste de Kuchiki.- No te preocupes cabeza de zanahoria, yo estaré ahí para animarla…-

Kaien se levantó del lugar donde llevaba rato sentado.

"**Que ya no utilizo a las personas…"**

-Pero a cambio tendrás que darme otra cosa...- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, echándose el trapo sobre el hombro.

* * *

Inoue estaba recargada en la ventana que estaba en frente de los baños, esperando a que su novio llegara con la bebida que había ido a comprar.

-Está tardando…- susurró mientras seguía mirando hacia su derecha.

La silueta de Ichigo apareció al final del pasillo. Inoue al Kurosaki a la vez en que se paraba derecha esperando su llegada, pero…Ella lo notó… Algo iba mal…

Su caminar era diferente al de hace unos momentos, su manera de encorvar la espalda, su manera de moverse…más tenso que antes, más pensativo, más…

Cuando ella se dio cuenta el chico había pasado a su lado sin mirarla.

-Kurosaki-kun…- dijo Inoue mientras alcanzaba a tomarle de una de las esquinas inferiores de la camisa del uniforme.

"**Puedo Simular que te quiero…"**

Ichigo volteo a verla de reojo, inquieto, un sentimiento que su novia podía percibir desde que le había visto -¿Estas…Bien?.- preguntó la chica nerviosa.

-…Si…-contestó con simpleza pero ella no se lo tragó.

-Algo ha pasado…¿Verdad?...¿Por qué no me cuentas?...-

-Inoue…Solo vamos con los demás…-

_**Every step that you take …**__Cada paso que das…_

-Hoy…has estado diferente…Yo…Quisiera saber algo…Intenté decírtelo antes pero…- pausó durante unos segundos.- …Es acerca de Kuchiki-san…Solo…Quiero que me digas la verdad…-

El chico volteó todo su cuerpo hacia ella, Inoue tenía la mirada baja, nerviosa. Él sabia lo que le preguntaría…

-¿Te gusta?.- susurró casi muda.

Él sabía lo que contestaría…

Ichigo miró la cara baja de ansiedad de su novia, pensativa, insegura….

"**Pero todo esto al final…"**

-¿Tú eres mi novia, no?.- dijo él, casi con un hilo de voz.

**_Could be your biggest mistake…_****_Podria ser tu peor error…_**

**-**Pero…- susurró Orihime acercándose al pelinaranja.

-Entonces no te preocupéis.- contestó el chico posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.- Así que deja de pensar en eso... ó mientras le abrazaba y miraba hacia un punto inexistente.- Ella ya no nos va a molestar...- continuo diciendo.- Así que deja de pensar en eso... …-repitió mientras cerraba sus vacios y tristes ojos, algo que Inoue no pudo notar.

La chica sonrió para sí misma.

**"Solo es Falsedad."**

**_What if you should decide... _****_Que tal si tú decidieras…._**

**_That you don't want me there _****_in your life…_****_Que_****_no me deseas a tu lado…._**

**_That you don't want me there by your side…._****_Que_****_no me deseas en tu vida…_**

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puedo creerlo! rompí mi promesa! Pero es que mi hermana se llevo su laptop todo el día y en ella tiene todos los capítulos T-T (por alguna extraña razón nunca puedo escribir en una computadora normal (o.O) tiene que ser laptop xD)

Okey….Como han notado hay una escena que es la misma a una del 11, y lo que pasa es que al subir el 11 olvide editar el principio del capítulo hehehe dando referencias de que aquello era de las dos semanas pasadas (-.-) .

y ahhhh yo c que le estoy dando vueltas al mismo rollo en la historia pero es necesario x3 no pude lograr que mi hermana me hiciera un fan art de este capítulo porque estuvo muy ocupada pero si les dejo esto:

.com/albums/oo33/Him_

waaa la canción del final es una de mis favoritas (L) me pareció idónea para el momento, solo he escrito los pedazos que mas me quedaban, lo demás me lo imaginaba que seguía corriendo .

se llama "WHAT IF" de Coldplay, una banda que adoro x3

y pues ... waaa no me odien (T.T)

waaaa Muchas gracias por los reviews :DD! hahahaha siempre me sacan una sonrisa (T.T) y de vez en cuando lagrimas x3 waaa solo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Que planea hacer Kaien :O? por que ha regresado? .,...

Nos vemos pronto! :DD

_Miyuki Kurosaki_


	13. Chapter 13part 1

La lluvia caía lenta, sigilosamente. Eran solo pequeñas gotas nocivas que se resbalaban con suma facilidad por el rostro de aquel joven manchado de sangre.

-No lo detengas...- murmuró fríamente el hombre que yacía recargado en la pared, un simple observador al que le gustaba mirar de cerca, atento a su alrededor, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué mierda estas esperando?.- le respondió otro que estaba a su lado, contemplando con recelo al compañero que estaba laborando el trabajo sucio.

El puño de aquel chico siguió golpeando el rostro del yonqui que debía dinero a su proveedor. A veces pausaba, pero eran pausas breves, solo para observar el efecto que estaba produciendo sus manos sobre la cara que comenzaba a mostrar signos de fealdad.

-Solo quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar.- señaló, soltando el humo de cigarro.

-¿Entonces estas esperando a que lo mate?.-

-No...Él no es capaz...Aun no...Además, ¿De qué me serviría que lo matase? Lo que yo quiero es recuperar la pasta que estoy perdiendo con el hijo de puta, un hombre muerto no vale nada.-

Uno de los dientes, manchado de su propia sangre, salió volando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el rostro de la víctima. Apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, era puro instinto lo que hacía que lo lograra. El pobre nauseabundo balbucía cosas incoherentes.

El puño del agresor se detuvo.

-Es...Suficiente.- dijo, separándose un poco del cuerpo al que estaba maltratando.

El herido lo volteo a ver con desdén a la velocidad en que sus ojos se lo permitían y cuando abrió la boca escupió, escupió con toda intención de que cayera justo en el rostro de su oponente . Su saliva era espesa y casi completamente roja, se le podía llamar sangre, pero continuaba teniendo otras propiedades.

-O tal vez no...- bramó el que estaba por encima de su cuerpo, elevando su puño de nuevo.

El castaño se paró rígido de repente, mirando a su izquierda con los ojos bien abiertos y mordiendo el cigarro que tenia entre los dientes.

-No me jodas..- masculló cuando se daba cuenta de que lo que presentía era verdad.- Mierda, mierda, ¡Para!¡Para!.- comenzó a gritar de repente Setsuna mientras dejaba caer el cigarrillo de su boca y se dirigía al pelinaranja. – ¡Déjalo ya!.- indicaba a la vez en que intentaba separar al Kurosaki del muchacho. Después le mandó una mirada al otro hombre que estaba parado - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Kaien? ¡Ayúdame!.-

-Tú has sido el que ha dicho que quería ver hasta donde llegaba.- contestó este cuando se acercaba a ellos para echarle una mano al castaño.

Les costó trabajo, Ichigo no quería soltarle por la simple razón del desconocer el porqué.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa ahora a ti!.- renegó el pelinaranja cuando se paraba del suelo, provocando un brusco movimiento para que su compañero lo dejara.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡No escuchas las malditas patrullas!.-

La sangre que el pelinaranja tenía en los nudillos de sus manos se deslizaba delicadamente ante el efecto de la lluvia.

-¡Dejen de pelearse y empiecen a mover sus asquerosos traseros!.- gritó el del pelo negro mientras se echaba a correr. Setsuna le siguió, Ichigo se quedó parado, observando a los otros dos correr, mirando unos segundos hacia el suelo para poder ver al maldito drogadicto que estaba extendido ante sus pies.

Le miró y sintió pena, en cierta manera lastima. ¿Su destino seria acabar como él? Golpeado por aquellos que alguna vez le ayudaron a "sentirse mejor" por el simple hecho de no dar nada a cambio, consumido por su propia necesidad y viviendo con un único ideal que consistía en conseguir plata para lo que deseaba, para lo que le hacía recordar que aun seguía con vida...

-¿¡Qué coño estas esperando joder! .- escuchó bramar a Setsuna unos instantes después.

¿Realmente su destino seria ese?...

Y en la esquina de la calle apareció una patrulla.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamó Ichigo mientras se daba la vuelta.

No...Él no dejaría que aquello pasase...Era solo un pasatiempo, eso y nada más, una cuantas veces por semana, unos cuantos chutes entre clases, eso y nada más.

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

En este mundo en el que recientemente me encuentro metido

Descubro que aquí no existe la amistad.

El lazo de "los amigos" se termina tan pronto como la raya de cocaína sobre la mesa.

Si no tenéis pasta, largo...

Si no tenéis droga, no me interesas...

Si no queréis traficar, muérete...

Solo son compañeros de suicidio.

Yo lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

Me agradaba el hecho de que no existieran esos "lazos".

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

_Malas Influencias_

Capitulo 13 – parte 1.

Aburrida... Aburrida... Aburrida.

Kuchiki Rukia observaba fastidiada el gran paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos desde la azotea. Tomaba con un popote el jugo que se había comprado, recargando únicamente su cabeza sobre la malla que impedía que cualquier "accidente" ocurriera en ese lugar. Parecía que como la semana pasada, este día seria igual a todos los demás. Estaba hastiada de los días como estos, y también de que su hermano se la pasara mandándole comentarios una y otra vez en cada día acerca de sus amigos, acerca de la idea de llevarlos a casa, ¿En dónde demonios se le habría metido la idea? ¿Es que acaso se le habían implantado viendo un programa de televisión o algo parecido?, lo peor de todo es que ella conocía el nivel de terquedad de él, sabía que hasta que no hiciera lo que él le pedía él no pararía de repetírselo.

Exhaló con pesadez, abrumada por el asunto. Se le ocurrían algunas maneras de arreglarlo, como contratando a un buen actor, pagándole a cualquier desconocido de la calle si es que no quería gastar mucho dinero...Pero todo aquello al final era inútil, sabía que no funcionaria.

Aburrida...Aburrida...Aburrida.

-¿A quién coño voy a llevar a mi casa?.- bramó para sí misma, dejando de recargar su cabeza sobre la malla y de tomar jugo.

-Ah, estás en tu día de suerte, podéis llevarme a mi.- escuchó decir por detrás de ella, por aquella persona que ya conocía.

-Mierda.- farfulló en bajo, mientras se volteaba para mirarlo cabreada.- ¿Qué demonios quieres Kaien?.-

-Intento salvarte, acompañarte a tu solitaria soledad, estoy tan seguro de que pensabas.- tocio un poco, acomodando su gruesa voz para fingirla.- "Ohhh ¿Dónde está el idiota de cabeza de zanahoria? Ya va una semana desde que no nos hablamos, ¿ Es que a caso no se da cuenta de cuánto...-

Kuchiki le aventó su zapato a la cara, callándolo al instante.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!.-

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa!¿Intentas morir mocosa? .- rebatió mientras se sobaba aquella parte de su rostro que estaba marcada por el zapato.

-¡Ha!¡ Como si tú pudieras hacerme algo!.-

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tus mayores, ¡Recuerda que aun sigues siendo mi lacaya! Tienes que llamarme "Kaien-dono" "Kaien-sama" "Kaien...-

-¡Sigue soñando imbécil!.-

-¡Tú te vas a quedar soltera y con 20 malditos gatos negro! ¡Ya te estoy mirando! .-

-Prefiero quedarme así que estando a tu lado, ¿Qué coño haces aquí eh? Vete a otra parte.-

-Ohh Lo siento, pero esto es mundo libre, es "mi" tiempo para desayunar y no tengo la culpa de que "tú" estés aquí.-

- Siempre estás en tu "tiempo libre" No sé cómo te contrataron, ¡eres un bueno para nada!.-

-¿No es obvio? Mi buen parecido y carisma me ayudaron.-

-Si como no...Estoy segura de que los amenazaste. Además ¡Qué raro que a cualquier lugar donde voy durante el almuerzo siempre termino encontrándote! ¿Sera casualidad?, ¡No lo creo!.

-No, no...Te equivocas...Estas totalmente equivocada... No es casualidad, ¡Es puro destino! Dios quiere que tú y yo terminemos en el cuarto de las escobas haciendo...-

-¡Cállate maldito pervertido!.-

-Yo iba a decir "limpieza", él hecho de que mi lacaya sea una mal pensada se lo atribuyo a su propia familia.-

-Oh Dios...- susurró la chica, aventándole el jugo esta vez y dándose media vuelta, mirando de nuevo hacia la malla.

Kaien tuvo suerte, logró esquivarlo.

-Eres una chica aburrida y rutinaria.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.- ¿Cómo no quieres que nos encontremos en el almuerzo si siempre vas a los mismo lugares que misteriosamente a mí también me gusta ir?.-

-Me gusta los lugares donde casi siempre no hay gente, por eso.-

-¿Es una indirecta para que me vaya?.-

-Solo te estoy diciendo que me gusta estar sola.-

-No lo creo...-

La chica lo miró de reojo, interrogativa.

-A nadie realmente no le gusta estar solo...Además creo que es diferente querer estar a que te hagan estarlo...- terminó de decir mientras se posaba a su lado.

La chica se quedó callada, apartando su mirada de él y posándola en otra parte.

– Volviendo a lo del principio.- rebatió Kaien mientras sacaba el humo.- Yo puedo ir a tu casa, quizás hasta pretender que soy tu no...-

-Ni una mierda...-

-¡Ni si quiera dejas que te de el plan completo!.-

- No te ves precisamente de nuestra edad.-

-¿Me estas llamando viejo?.- cuestionó el chico, con una aura negra a su alrededor.

-Piénsalo como quieras, maldito fósil veterano.-

Kaien colocó sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Rukia, aun con aquella aura tan oscura.

-Repite eso lacaya.- bramó mientras tomaba su cabello.

-Antiguo, pasado, rancio, abuelo, ochentón...¡AHH! ¡Deja de hacer eso coño!.- se quejó la chica al sentir su cabeza sacudirse por todos lados.

-¡Pues retira lo que acabas de decir!.-

-¡No puedes obligarme a decir una mentira!.-

-¿Ah no?...-

-No lo retiro, no lo retiro.- repetía la chica mientras se mareaba cada vez más y más.

-Hey...Espera...Yo conozco esa cara...Esa expresión...- decía el chico mientras observaba el rostro de Rukia y sus repentinos cambios de gestos en el.- ¡Oh mierda!.-

Dejó de hacerlo, alejándose la chica con dos pasos hacia atrás en el nivel de rapidez que sus reflejos tenían. Kuchiki sentía todo darle vueltas, sentía como si estuviese borracha, sentía el juego en su garganta, pasando por...

...

-Qué asco...- murmuró Kaien mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¡Es tu culpa por haberme hecho eso!.- contestó Kuchiki limpiando con un trapeador, el suéter del conserje sobre su uniforme y la gorra puesta, aquello tan desagradable que había salido de su propia boca.

-si, si, si, solo sigue limpiando y asegúrate de dejarlo bien.-

Rukia le lanzó una mirada cabreada, mientras restregaba el trapeador fuertemente sobre el suelo imaginándose el rostro de Kaien ahí, imaginando lo mucho que podría hacerlo sufrir.

-Oye...-le llamó el chico de repente, tomando la botella de jugo que ella le había aventado, sacándola de aquel maravilloso mundo que se estaba creando, un mundo donde él obtenía lo que se merecía.- No me digas que solo desayunas esto todos los días.- indicó mientras levantaba el envase.

- No me da hambre.- contestó ella tomándole poca importancia. – Además tú siempre estas fumando. -

El chico se acercó sin vacilarlo, posándose justamente en frente de ella, Kuchiki dejó de trapear y le miró con desafío.

-¿Qué?.- masculló duramente.

-Si te esfuerzas demasiado y sigues comiendo de esta manera te vas a enfermar.- bramó mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella y le bajaba la gorra para taparle la vista. Se divertía al ver el inútil intento de la chica por quitársela de encima, después recargó ambos brazos y cabeza en la de ella, como si fuese un mueble.

-¡Hey! ¡Estas pesado!, además, ¡como si te importara!.- se quejó la mujer.

-Claro que me importa...-murmuró con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose un poco al oído de ella.- Y mucho...-

Un leve sonrojo se colocó en el rostro de Kuchiki, cada vez que alguien le hablaba al oído le pasaba lo mismo, era algo inevitable para su cuerpo no reaccionar en esa manera, ¡Mierda! se maldijo así misma.

- Digo, ¿Si tú no estás quien más va a ser mi lacaya? No pienso limpiar los lugares en los que tú has estado limpiando.-terminó de decir Kaien, quitándose de por encima de ella de una buena vez.

-¡Serás ...-

-¡NI UNA MIERDA!.- se escuchó gritar por toda la escuela.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, extrañados, ¿Qué había sido eso?.

-¡ESPERA! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS!.- escucharon decir por otra voz.

Esta vez ambos voltearon a ver hacia la cancha.

-¡MALDITA SEA YA TE DIJE QUE NO!.-

-¡COMO SI NOS IMPORTARA! ¡DEJA DE CORRER!.-

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!.-

Visualizaron a dos personas, una de tras de la otra, la primera era más rápido que el segundo, pues en cuestiones de segundos había aumentado su velocidad y comenzaba a dejarlo atrás.

-¿Es quien yo creo que...-

-Si...- contestó secamente Rukia.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa al idiota?.- cuestionó Kaien mientras observaba atentamente como el chico de lentes se detenía a media cancha agitado mientras veía alejarse al pelinaranja.

- Es por la obra, hoy se toman las fotos de los carteles.- bramó ella indiferentemente dejando de mirar hacia esa dirección y volviendo su mirada hacia el trapeador.

-¿Obra?¿De quién va a...-

-Si quieres saber ve y pregúntaselo tú, ya no pienso hablar más de ese idiota.-

Kuchiki Rukia se dirigió a la puerta con el artefacto de limpieza en sus manos.

-Voy a lavarlo.- indicó mientras se marchaba.

Kaien volvió a mirar hacia la cancha, sacando el humo del cigarro de su boca.

-Una obra eh...- dijo mientras sonreía.

* * *

-Maldita sea...- murmuró para si mismo el chico de lentes, sacando su celular y acercándose al oído.

-¿Y bien?...- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Exactamente como creí que pasaría...-

-¿Doy la orden? –

-Si...Ah, y dile a tus hombres que no tengan ni un gramo de misericordia, él no la tendrá...-

-Como ordenes...Pero...Oye Ishida...-

-¿Si ,Tatsuki?.-

-¿No hubiera sido más sencillo escoger a alguien más? Si no fuese así no tuvieras que lidiar con ese idiota todos los días, además, ¿No crees que todo esto es ...-

-Es por el bien de la sociedad y de la comunidad estudiantil...Además, la maestra y el director nos apoyan.-

-¿Cómo demonios no van a apoyar al presidente del consejo estudiantil?.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...-

- Ah, se acerca, puedo verlo...Cambio y adiós.-

Ishida cerró su celular sin mirarlo, colocando una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su rostro.

-Eres mío Kurosaki.- se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía a reír como loco.

* * *

Miró hacia izquierda, luego a la derecha, caminaba a un paso no muy veloz ni muy lento, moderado, tratando de pasar desprevenido ante cualquiera que estuviese cerca, recargó su espalda sobre un árbol sin dejar ni un momento de estar atento a lo que ocurría.

-Bien...La semana pesada hizo posos por toda la escuela, luego fueron bombas, luego los travestis... Eso quiere decir que hoy su táctica será más...-

-¡Hay esta!.-Escuchó gritar por su derecha.

-¡Atrápenlo!.- gritó otro desde su izquierda.

Kurosaki miró hacia ambos lados velozmente.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamó huyendo de la muchedumbre que se balanceaba hacia él con palos y antorchas.

Ichigo corrió con todo lo que pudo sin darle mucha importancia al camino que estaba tomando. Solo se le ocurría escapar, escapar y escapar.

-¿¡Por qué coño están ayudando a ese idiota!.- gritaba mientras lo hacía.

Pero sus perseguidores no se dignaron a contestar, entre más rápido lo atrapaban, más rápido terminaban.

-Maldita sea...- balbuceó cuando casi caía al suelo y lograba enderezarse antes de que la masa de gente que iba tras de él se le aventara.

-¡Detente de una buena vez!.- gritaban uno de ellos de vez en cuando.

Cada paso que avanzaba comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aquello no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Mientras aquellas personas le estuviesen siguiendo a él sería más fácil predecir sus movimientos, necesitaba uno nuevo, casi innovador...Lástima que él no tenía el cerebro como para pensar en uno en ese momento.

Y entonces se detuvo en seco, sin mirarlos, dándole la espalda, la muchedumbre se quedó pensativa mientras se detenía a unos cuantos pasos de él, encerrándolo inconscientemente en un círculo. Kurosaki colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, no mostró ningún signo de resistencia ante aquel movimiento.

-¡Estas acabado Kurosaki!.- le dijo uno.

-¡Ríndete!.- exclamó otro.

-Que aburrido...Yo creía que nos ibas a entretener más...- murmuró uno mientras hacia la seña a los demás que se acercaran a la víctima.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿50? ¿40? ¿Cómo demonios se la jugaba Ishida para hacer que le ayudaran a atraparlo por una razón que ellos mismos desconocían? Hace mucho que no peleaba, y mucho menos con aquel número de personas...

Pero como alguna vez le había dicho su papá, el cuerpo no olvidaba.

-Me dan lastima...- bramó espontáneamente, aun sin consentirles una mirada.

Los chicos se quedaron absortos, sin entender realmente lo que el idiota estaba planeando hacer.

- ¿Les digo por qué?...- continuo diciendo.- Porque aunque sean 10 veces o 30 veces más que yo, aunque traigan esos palos, y aunque vengan decididos...No van a poder conmigo...-

Un chico orgulloso le miró como si fuese poca cosa.

-¡No creo que puedas zafarte de esta!.- rebatió con irritación.- Nadie lo lograría y...-

Se calló, guardó silencio al escuchar la sádica risa que el Kurosaki les estaba otorgando. Involuntariamente sus cerebros estaban comenzando a generar en su cabeza oraciones que ellos mismos no pensaban en hacer.

"_Huye...¡Corre por tu vida!"_

¿Se trataría de aquello a lo que llamaban supervivencia? ¿Instinto?.

-Espera Chisuke... ¿Qué no te acuerdas como le llamaban en la secundaria?...- susurró un chico al de alado.

-A...Akuma...- contestó aterrado mientras le veía.

Kurosaki lo volteo a ver con una mirada que representaba al propio Satanás, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos y comenzando a tronar sus dedos.

Algunos chicos retrocedieron, aquella aura era demoniaca, era subnormal.

-¡No se dejen engañar! ¡Somos más que él! ¡Tenemos oportunidad!.- gritó uno castaño.

-Entonces con que habéis decidido morir eh...- masculló Ichigo.- Además, se han equivocado, yo no soy un "demonio"... ¡Soy el mismísimo Diablo en persona! .- vociferó mientras se acercaba a aquel chico.

El aire olía a muerte, y eso era algo inevitable.

* * *

El celular de aquel chico sonó.

-¿Bueno?.- preguntó Ishida desde su oscuro y pequeño escondite.

-Hemos caído...- susurró una voz en el teléfono.

Guardó silencio por milésimas de segundo, quizás en ademán de estar analizando la situación.

-...¿Cómo están los demás?.-terminó preguntando.

-Están muertos...- contestó aquel hombre mientras se escuchaba claramente como tocia.- Y a mí solo me quedan unos cuantos minutos más...-

-Entonces calla, es mejor que guardes las fuerzas...-

-No...La muerte viene por mí, casi puedo verla...-

-¡Calla! ¡No pierdas las esperanzas! Solo dime donde está tu equipo ¡Mandare refuerzos o incluso iré yo mismo!.-

-Perderíamos tiempo en algo sin sentido y la misión seria...- hubo una pausa, estaba tosiendo de nuevo.- Lo siento...Le he fallado...Sempai...Yo...Soy de primer año...Y aunque ha sido poco tiempo el que lo he conocido...Me ha hecho muy feliz...A mi usted...Siempre me ha...Siempre me ha...-

- Yo no soy de ese lado de la banqueta, búscate a otro.- contestó mientras le colgaba.

Ishida apretó su celular en su mano, mirándolo con rabia.

-Las bajas son inevitables en la guerra, no creas que porque te has librado de un escuadrón saldrás victorioso de esto, ¡Kurosaki!.- gritó con furia.

-¿Escuchaste eso?.- dijo una chica.

-¿Vino desde el bote de la basura?.- contestó la otra mientras ambas pasaban cerca y escuchaban murmullos dentro de él.

* * *

Acaba de aguardar el trapeador en aquel cuarto donde tenían todo los artículos de limpieza para el conserje, acababa de guardarlo y ahora se daba media vuelta para irse de ahí, buscar un buen lugar y sentarse durante un rato para escapar de todo el ruido que los alumnos estaban produciendo al organizar el festival de esa semana.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se mojaba en un veloz movimiento, desde su espalda. Kuchiki se detuvo a la vez en que escuchaba por detrás de ella las risitas tontas de las chicas.

-Ups...Perdón...- bramó una mientras seguía riendo.

-¿Pero no te importa mucho, verdad? Después de todo ayudas al conserje de la escuela, un trabajo tan sucio y humillante digno de ti.- musitó otra. -Pero bueno, aprovechando la oportunidad ¿Por qué no te quitamos ese olor de puta que tienes?.-

La chica de cabellos dorados y largos levantó la manguera con toda intención de mojarle, Kuchiki volteo a verla cabreada, lista para hacer algo y comenzar a defenderse pero..,.

-¿Quién...¿Quién demonios eres tú? .- cuestionó la que estaba a un lado de la que portaba la manguera.

Kaien estaba sujetando la mano de la falsa rubia, con un leve nivel de fuerza, solo lo suficiente como para asustarla.

-O...Yo soy el trabajador de aquello que has llamado "sucio y humillante" pequeña zorra.- susurró mientras se acercaba a ella sin soltarle la mano de una manera amenazante.

-¿Eres...Eres el conserje? Pero...Soy estudiante, suéltame.-

-¿Y qué coño me importa a mí que seas estudiante? ella también es una.- terminó de decir mientras señalaba a la Kuchiki, que estaba por detrás de él.

-¡Solo suéltame joder!.-

-¿Qué tal si no quiero?...¿Qué tal si quiero divertirme un rato contigo, eh?.-

-¿Qué...Qué demonios vas a hacerme?.- cuestionó la chica asustada, intentando retroceder de él.

La otra de cabello negro y largo metió su mano lentamente a su bolsillo, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Tranquila, solo voy a mostrarle al mundo la fealdad que ocultas con todos esos kilos de maquillaje.- exclamó el muchacho mientras hacía girar la muñeca de la chica y presionaba la palanca de la manguera.

El agua le dio directo en la cara, por unos segundos, Kaien le soltó la mano quitándole la manguera después a la vez en que la chica retrocedía gritando mientras se tocaba la cara.

Su amiga se acercó a ella con intención de ayudarle, lanzándole miradas vengativas a ambos.

-¡Le contare al director lo que has hecho! .- gruñó mientras le ayudaba a la rubia .- ¡Habéis sido tan estúpido que...-

-El director o el consejo estudiantil o cualquier cosa no tienen ni una mierda que ver conmigo, así que lárguense antes de que pase algo peor.-

Las chicas se lanzaron miradas de reojo, dándose media vuelta y marchándose del lugar, era más seguro así, era mejor así...

Rukia estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero aquel chico se le adelantó.

-Hey idiota, ¿Estáis bien?.- cuestionó sin darle mucha importancia.

Kaien se dio media vuelta con las manos puestas dentro de los bolsillos.

-Ah...Si...Solo es agua.- contestó ella mientras observaba como él se acercaba.

-¿Segura? Tengo entendido que las brujas se queman con ella.-

-¡Serás idiota!.-

-Da igual.- respondió mientras se rascaba la cara y miraba hacia otro punto.- ¿Esta es la tercera vez que te hacen algo así contando la semana pasada...Verdad?.-

-Y tú como mierda vas a saber.-

-Me tocó verte con el cabello mojado entre clases y no creía que eres el tipo de chica que se baña antes de venir a la escuela, además para mitad de clases ya tendrías que tener el cabello se...-

-Deja de analizarme y espiarme, idiota.- bramó la chica mientras se echaba a caminar.- Si piensas que te voy a agradecer ni lo sueñes, ¡Puedo defenderme yo sola! Antes de que tú...-

Kuchiki guardó silencio, su vista se veía afectada por algo blanco y que podía deducir que estaba hecho de algodón por su suavidad. ¿A caso era una...Toalla?...

-Deberías de secarte... Como dije antes, si no te cuidas te vas a enfermar.- le dijo Kaien mientras movía con sus manos la toalla por la cabeza de la chica.

-Puedo...¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!.- renegó ella mientras intentaba hacer que dejara de hacer aquello.

-Aha...-

* * *

Ichigo siguió su andanza, esta vez con más cuidado, aun afuera de los edificios, sabía que era más seguro así, de esa manera había más libertad de escapar al correr y menos probabilidades que lo atraparan. Eran esos momentos en los que agradecía el ser bueno en los deportes y la peleas.

Escuchó un llanto...No muy cerca, no muy lejos, pero incluso así podía reconocer de quien era. Echó una mirada hacia su derecha, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo, solo siguiendo el ruido y su instinto.

-¿I...Inoue?.- musitó el chico mientras observaba a la chica en frente de él, de espaldas, sentada en el suelo y al parecer sollozando.

Kurosaki tragó saliva, acercándose levemente a ella, comenzando a estirar su mano para tocarle el hombro.

-¿Qué...Qué...-

Su mano estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro cuando la chica se volteo.

-¡Idiota!.- gritó ella mientras lo tiraba al suelo con aquella técnica que había visto ayer en la lucha libre.

Todo fue repentino para él, en un momento había querido conocer la pena de "su novia" y en otro ya estaba en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!.- reclamó Ichigo, la chica estaba encima de él.-¡Quítate de encima!¡Maldita sea Tatsuki! –

No podía creer que había caído en un truco tan sucio como ese, tenía que pensar en una solución, tenía que pensar rápidamente porque si no su destino seria el estar en frente de una cámara con prendas de ropa que realmente odiaba.

-¡No puedo creer que realmente haya funcionado!- contestó mientras se quitaba la incómoda peluca que Ishida le había dado. En la mano derecha de la chica estaba una grabadora, la cual seguía produciendo aquellos llantos que habían sido grabados de la original. Al parecer Inoue estaba en cierta manera involucrada en esto.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Cómo confundí a una chica plana como tú con...-

La chica le dio un golpe en la cara.

-¡Cuida tus palabras imbécil! Estas en territorio enemigo...- Tatsuki chasqueó los dedos, y en ese instante 20 alumnos aparecieron a su alrededor. – No sé cómo has sobrevivido a todos... Pero lamento informarte que mi equipo es el mejor, ¡Todos van al dojo conmigo! ¡Todos practicamos Karate! ¡Con eso si te lo aseguro Kurosaki! ¡De aquí no sales vivo!.-

-Ah... Arisawa-san...Lo necesitamos vivos...- dijo un castaño a un lado de ella.

-¿Eh? Qué?...Bueno... ¡De aquí no te escapas!.-

-¡Quítate con un coño! ¡No pienso hacer todo esa mierda que Ishida quiere que haga! Todas esas poses...Ese vestuario y... ¡Ni una mierda que hago todo esto! .-

-Así es la vida de cruel Kurosaki, a veces uno no obtiene lo que quiere, a veces la vida te hace hacer cosas que no quieres, a veces uno quiere el papel de la Bella en la primaria, ¡Pero al final solo te dan el de la bestia!.-

-¿Eh?.-

-¡Maldita sea porque no me dieron a la Bella!-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando Arisawa-san?.- murmuró uno.

-Yo que voy a saber...-

-Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de filosofía, y llevémoste a tu destino.-indicó de repente

la chica.

-¡No solo porque seas una marimacha significa que puedas contra mí!.- bramó el pelinaranja, moviéndose como loco en un intento de quitarse a la chica de encima. Tatsuki miró a los demás y ellos comprendieron esa mirada, rápidamente los chicos sujetaron de dos en dos cada una de las 4 extremidades del pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo me habéis llamado?.-exclamó ella tomándole del borde del cuello.

-¡Como has escuchado!.-

-Bueno...Bueno...Ishida te quiere vivo ¿no?.- De repente, bajó la mirada y un aura oscura se apodero de ella, dirigió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y sacó algo que el Kurosaki no pudo reconocer.- Pero no creo que sea necesario que la Sirenita tenga todos los dedos de su mano.-musitó mientras levantaba una navaja junto con su cara.- Jujuju.-

-¿¡Por qué coño llevas eso contigo!.- gritó el Kurosaki.

-¡Arisawa-san!.-le dijo uno de sus compañeros.- ¡No creo que sea buena idea que...-

-¡Cállate! Solo quiero vengarme del maldito.- rebatió la chica ofendida, mirándole.- ¿Qué me dices de ti?¿ No te acuerdas que la chica que te gustaba te rechazó porque estaba enamorada de este mismo bastardo eh?.-

El muchacho descendió la mirada.

-Es cierto...- contestó con tenebrosa voz.

-A mi también me paso lo mismo...- susurró uno.

-A mi también...-dijo otro.

El aire comenzó a llenarse de blasfemias, todas parecidas y dirigidas a un mismo hombre.

-¿Lo ven?...- bramó la única mujer, posando de nuevo su mirada sobre Kurosaki.

-¿¡Yo de que mierda tengo la culpa de eso!.- gritó el pelinaranja.

-Tal vez si no fueras tan "carita"...- debatió uno.

-Si no hubieras tenido esa leyendo del invencible buscapleitos en secundaria...-

-Si no fueras amables solo con las chicas...-

-Si no fueras bueno en los deportes...-

-Si no fueras el novio de Orihime-san...-

-¡Tal vez si no fueras tan jodidamente perfecto para ellas!.-

-Y ahora dímelo...¿¡Dime donde coño lo guardas!.- cuestionó Tatsuki de repente mientras le daba otro golpe.

-¿¡Y ahora tú de qué mierda estás hablando!.- se quejó el chico.

-No puedes fingir que no sabes nada...¡Yo sé que lo sabes! .- señaló junto con otro puñetazo.

-¡Joder! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No sé de qué coño hablas!.-decía mientras se movía como loco intentando zafarse a la mujer que estaba por encima de él y los otros alumnos que lo sostenían.

-¿Arisawa-san?.- musitó uno de los chicos confundido ante el cambio de tema que había hecho la chica.

-Ah...Lo siento, lo que pasa es que siempre lo veía en las películas y me han entrado las ganas de hacerlo...hehe.- contestó con simpleza con una dulce sonrisa hacia aquel muchacho.

-Esta demente.- bramó Kurosaki.

-Así que quieres hacer el tonto ¿eh? .- dijo Tatsuki mientras se volteaba a verlo, con los ojos endemoniados de nuevo, toda aquella dulzura de unos segundos había desaparecido.- Bueno pues vamos a divertirnos un rato... .- bramó la chica mientras le tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercaba más a ella.- Te ves tan apetitoso...-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

-Nos vamos a divertir a lo grande...-

De repente, Kurosaki dejó de moverse y guardó silencio mientras un escalofrió le recorría toda la nuca, ella emitió una risita, algo que solo logró que comenzaran a sacarlo de la realidad que estaba viviendo y empezara a transportarlo a un pedazo de su memoria...

Aquellos movimientos, aquellas palabras, el hecho de que él estuviese en esa posición que tanto se parecía a la de ese entonces, el hecho de que ella estuviese encima de él interpretando el papel dentro de su mente de "esa persona", diciendo eso... Todo eso, todo eso...

_-Vamos a divertirnos un rato...Preciosa...- _

-Espera...- dijo Ichigo de repente, con un hilo de voz. – No creo que...-

Lo hacía recordar algo que realmente no quería.

– Si no quieres que este bonito rostro se desfigure será mejor que me obedezcas.- siguió diciendo ella, divertida por el asunto, creyendo que eran sus actos los que producía ese cambio en el chico.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta? Pero si tú fuiste la que vino con nosotros como toda una puta. Has encendido un fuego y espero que lo apagues.- __bramó aquel hombre._

-Ahora te quedas callado, ¿eh? Kurosaki...- Tatsuki se echó a reír. Los demás compañeros se voltearon a ver sin entender, ¿Por qué Ishida la tenía que haber dejado a cargo a ella? Una persona a la que le faltaba cuerda...Aunque si lo pensaban bien el mismo jefe era igual.

-Quítate...-le dijo el chico, con voz seca.

_-No...¡Por favor!¡Por favor!.-_

-¿Qué dijiste? No te he escuchado.- contestó ella.

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras!.-__ exclamaba la chica mientras se movía como loca. _

Y aquello fue como la última gota que llenó el vaso.

-¡Que te quites coño!.- le gritó mientras lograba que le soltaran los ayudantes de la chica, sin que el supiera cómo, y la aventaba a ella a un lado de él con suma brusquedad. El chico se colocó encima de ella y le tomó por ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Hey Idiota!.- chilló la chica ante el movimiento.

"_-Vamos... ¿Qué mierda estas esperando? Ve por la cámara..."-_

Tatsuki le miró a los ojos, y por un instante tuvo miedo.

-¿Ichi...-intentó llamarle, pero él no la dejó.

-¡Te dijo que pararas joder! ¿¡Por qué demonios no lo hiciste!.- chilló apretándole con fuerza.

Los otros 20 chicos se lanzaron miradas de interrogativas, mientras observaban unos estando en el suelo y otros parados, Kurosaki parecía bastante alterado.

-¡Mereces morir hijo de puta! Tú mereces...-

-¡Ichigo!.- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El agarre de la mano comenzó a debilitarse poco a poco. Aquel acto que había comenzado como un juego para Tatsuki y había acabado en algo que nunca había imaginado o esperado que sucediera. Kurosaki suavizaba su expresión al mismo ritmos que su mano, ya no era la misma de antes, era diferente, era la prueba de que había vuelto a la realidad, sorprendido a su parecer, como dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Bajó la mirada con lentitud, quitándose lentamente de encima de ella.

-¿Ichigo?.- musitó la chica, viéndolo desde el suelo después de unos cuantos minutos más de silencio.

-Lo siento Tatsuki...-masculló.- Pero...- continuo diciendo, en ademán de buscar las palabras que lo sacaran del apuro al que él solo se había creado, sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento - ¡Ni una mierda que uso ese traje!.- vociferó mientras se echaba a correr.

-¿Eh? ¡Está escapando! ¡Síganlo! ¡Síganlo!.- gritaron la mayoría de los muchachos mientras le seguía.

Tatsuki se quedó acostada ahí en el suelo, asimilando lo que había ocurrido, negándose a sí misma el brillo que había visto en los ojos de su amigo, aquella mirada tan vacía, tan llena de remordimientos, tan parecida a la que solía tener cuando él...

-¿Estáis bien?.- preguntó uno de los chicos que se había quedado con ella.

-Si...- contestó mientras se paraba.- Solo...Vayan por él...Yo estoy bien, a Ishida no le gusta perder.-

* * *

-Con que ese era el conserje...- susurró la chica de pelo negro.

-Es una mierda, yo creía que el conserje seria un viejo gordo y pervertido, si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer alguien como él mejor habría convencido al maestro que le pusiera otra clase de castigo.- contestó la otra mientras se arreglaba el cabello mojado en el espejo del baño de las chicas.

-¿Lo notaste? Esta guapo...-

-Yo creo que esta bueno porque se parece a nuestro Kurosaki-san.-

-Eso es bastante cierto... ¡Entonces es como ver cómo será cuando tenga esa edad!.-

-No se la va a quitar lo lindo, de eso ya estamos seguras... ¿Tienes rímel?.- cuestionó mientras la volteaba a ver.

La chica buscó en su bolso y se lo extendió en la mano.

-Aunque sabes...Creo que le podemos sacar una gran ventaja a esto...- le dijo mientras se lo daba.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Tal vez no nos ha salido como esperábamos las cosas, pero mientras ese chico la estaba defendiendo me he tomado la molestia de hacer esto...-

La chica sacó su celular de la bolsa de su falda, levantó la pantalla y abrió la última fotografía tomada. La rubia falsa tomó el celular y lo sostuvo entre sus manos sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Ya te había dicho antes lo mucho que te amo?.- le dijo sin apartar la vista del celular.

- Lo único malo es que ahí no se alcanza a distinguir que se parece a Kurosaki-san, si así lo fuese el chisme fuera más revelador.-

-Querida amiga, por eso Dios nos dios boca. –

* * *

-Mierda...- masculló para sí mismo, deteniéndose en los adentros de la escuela, en un pasillo donde la gente casi no pasaba.

¿Qué habían sido esos recuerdos?... ¿Por qué regresaban a él?...

Aquello que había deseado olvidar, aquello que tanto odiaba, aquello que sabía muy bien que no importara el tiempo que pasase, no se borraría. Era una cicatriz profunda, profunda y dolorosa.

_-__El pasado...Tú pasado conmigo...Nunca lo vas olvidar...Nunca me vas a olvidar, no importa el tiempo que pase...No importa donde estés ni con quien, siempre habrá algo que estará ahí y te recordara la mierda que eres...La basura en la que te has convertido.-_

Ichigo colocó las manos sobre su rostro. Volviendo a inmortalizar esa desesperación, esa frustración...

Si tuviese un deseo, si lo tuviese, como gustaría en desear que todo aquello se borrara, que él jamás hiciera eso, que él jamás cometiera esos errores...

-¡Hay esta!.- escuchó gritar al fondo del pasillo por una bola de alumnos de la escuela, los demás voltearon a ver hacia donde el chico apuntaba.

Kurosaki comenzó a correr de nuevo, esquivando con cuidado a los otros compañeros que estaban en el piso.

-¡Tu puedes Kurosaki-san!.- le gritó una chica de tercero a la que nunca le había visto.

-¿Por qué corre?.- murmuró la que estaba a su lado.

-No lo se... ¡pero se ve sexy mientras lo hace!.-

-Estoy cerca de la azotea...- se dijo así mismo mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, con suerte lograría que los demás pensaran que siguió su camino derecho, no hacia arriba.

La puerta estaba ahí, casi frente a sus ojos, unos 20 escalones más, solo tendría que abrirla y esconderse ahí todo el tiempo que le restaba, solo tenía que hacer eso y todo volvería a la normalidad, así tendría tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido.

Visualizó una sombra al final, en la pura puerta que estaba cerrada, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién obstruía su paso?.

-Justo como lo planee.- susurró aquella voz mientras presionaba un botón.

-¡Apártate de mi camino coño!.-

-Creo que eso es imposible, Kurosaki...-

Ishida se volteo con aires de grandeza, en su rostro se podía asomaba la sonrisa de alguien victorioso, de alguien triunfador.

-Estas acabado...- bramó a la vez que dejaba de presionar aquel rojo botón.

-¿¡No me digas que eso es...-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un ruido extraño se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- se preguntó Rukia mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la azotea.- A sonado como si fuese una bomb...-

-De seguro y han prendido cohetes.-

-Ahh...-

-¿No te vas a meter a clases?.- cuestionó Kaien mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo.

- ¿Qué no ves la escuela? Todos están ocupados preparando las cosas para el festival.-

-Y en ese caso ¿No se supones que deberías de estar ayudando?.-

-Mi papel no es importante en la obra y no soy buena pintando o haciendo cualquier cosa manual.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.-

-Los de mi salón están ocupados haciendo la escenografía...-

-Pretextos de una buena para nada ¿eh?.-

-Cállate, que tú no te quedas para nada atrás.- respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los asientos delanteros del carro, veía sin ningún interés en particular las gotas de lluvia resbalarse constantemente por la ventana, de vez en cuando le echaba miradas a la puerta donde su padre y los demás oficiales que lo habían detenido estaban.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa escolar, sacando un único cigarro que había logrado robar en la oficina policial sin que ellos se dieran cuenta poco después de que lo habían revisado, se lo metió a la boca y lo encendió con el encendedor que su padre guardaba en uno de los compartimientos del carro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacando el humo del cigarro y disfrutando la calada como si fuese la ultima en su vida , volvió a mirar hacia la estación, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, impaciente, cuando sintió una vibración desde su bolso izquierdo de su pantalón, elevó un poco su cuerpo para que se facilitara sacar su celular que estaba timbrando mientras le buscaba con su mano.

"Hey, ¿Cómo va el asunto? Ya sabes cómo es todo esto. Espero que no nos hayas involucrado. Por cierto, jodete a ti mismo. Ya sabes dónde nos veremos"

Kurosaki cerró su celular cabreado, ¡Como si fuese tan estúpido para decirle toda la verdad a los hijos de puta de los policía! No había logrado escapar, le habían pillado a unas cuantas cuadras más, siendo su primera vez huyendo de algo por el estilo se había puesto nervioso. Maldecía a Kaien y a Setsuna, que parecían todos unos expertos en la materia y se regañaba a sí mismo por haberse quedado parado como idiota viendo lo que le había hecho a ese yonqui, viendo sus propios actos reflejados, sintió quizás un poco de remordimiento.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse al carro y se volteo para mirar la silueta de su padre sacando la llave del automóvil y quitándole el seguro. Guardó su celular con prudencia, sacó el cigarro de su boca antes de darle una última y abrió la ventana un poco para después tirarlo antes de que Isshin se adentrara y encendiera el motor.

Sintió el ambiente rígido, no tan sofocante, había tenido la creencia de que su padre le diría cosas estúpidas como tenia de costumbre, pero no fue así, tal vez recoger por primera vez a su hijo de una comisaría no le había agradado demasiado.

Había pasado cinco minutos desde que el padre había comenzado su andanza hacia la casa, durante ese rato el silencio había reinado en ambos, Isshin fingiendo que conducía concentradamente y Kurosaki estando observando el exterior.

-¿No vas a reprocharme nada?.- musitó el pelinaranja de repente, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Eran esas ocasiones en las que su padre se ponía serio, era raro verlo así pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

-Tus razones abras tenido para pelearte... Me han dicho que al chico que habéis golpeado tenia ciertas sustancias en el bolsillo y ...-

-Como le explique a ellos, el maldito me atacó de repente, supongo que buscaba dinero para sus necesidades de drogadic...-

-La policía también cree que tu pudiste haber comenzado la pelea porque sabias que tenia "eso" en los bolsillos y querías quitárselo...-

-¿Cómo coño hubiera sabido yo que tenía algo en sus malditos pantalones? No tiene sentido, están dementes.-

-¿Aunque no crees que has exagerado? Lo has dejado fatal, va a necesitar mucho tiempo en el hospital y...-

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que lo mejor hubiera sido darle un golpe y echarme a correr? ¿¡Qué tal si el hijo de puta tenía un arma! Ese tipo de personas siempre tienen una...-

- ¿Por qué no me dices en dónde estabas antes de que todo eso pasara?.-

El carro se estaba deteniendo enfrente de la clínica cuando Kurosaki le quitó el seguro a su puerta y la abrió.

-Estaba con unos amigos.- bramó mientras se bajaba rápidamente.

Isshin se apresuró a detener el carro y apagarlo. Logró alcanzarlo en la puerta, antes de que su hijo subiera por las escaleras.

-Tatsuki me ha hablado preguntando por ti y no creo que estuvieses con Inoue. No sé que otros amigos tienes pero ¿Por qué no los traes a casa? ¡Hasta puedo comprarles algo de...-

-No creo que les interese, y francamente a mi tampoco...-

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Bienvenido a casa!.- gritó Yuzu mientras salía de su cuarto, había escuchado la voz de su hermano y había salido lo más rápido posible, Karin estaba en el baño. Le miró por unos segundos, estupefacta.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo y en el labio?...- le preguntó mientras bajaba los escalones.

Ichigo tenía el ojo morado y el labio roto junto con uno que otro rasguño.

-Ah ¿Esto?.- contestó mientras señalaba su rostro.- No es nada, no os preocupéis.-Kurosaki subió las escaleras, acariciando el cabello de yuzu cuando había pasado a su lado. – Lo siento Yuzu, se que has preparado mi comida favorita para cenar, la próxima vez estaré aquí, te lo prometo.- había murmurado cuando lo había hecho.

-Ichigo...También me han hablado de la escuela hoy, me han dicho que has estado faltando durante estas últimas semanas...- musitó su padre.

-¿Siempre vuelvo a la casa, no? .- contestó cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso.- Agradece que lo haga, escucha ...Puedes reprocharme todo lo que se te dé la gana mañana...Estoy cansado.-

Isshin escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo cerrarse.

-Lo siento...- susurró a la foto que tenía en uno de sus muebles de sus dos hermanas y él.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto cerrada y luego hacia su cama.

Observó la hora, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y ya era tiempo.

Deslizó la ventana con discreción, abriéndola lo suficiente como para que cupiera. Se subió al borde y vio por unos instantes la altura que lo separaba del piso, no era mucho, era lo suficiente como para que él pudiera brincarla. Lo hizo sin pensarlo demasiado, cayendo con un poco de dificultad al tocar el piso, parándose casi al instante.

Observó un poco su casa, y después la esquina de la calle, donde dos siluetas se asomaban al final, él sabía quiénes eran. Se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr en silencio hacia esa dirección.

Quizás desde aquella noche había comenzado a formar su "pequeña perdición".

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

La maravillosa preparatoria comenzaba a llenarse de diferentes tonos melódicos provenientes de los celulares de los alumnos, varias chicas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa, si todos habían sonado casi al mismo tiempo eso solo podía significar una cosa...

"_**Buenos días amigos chicos de preparatoria, **__**creo que ya me conocéis bien, vuestra mejor fuente de información acerca de la vida de quienes nos interesa. Se acerca el festival, estamos a un día de el y yo tengo nuevas noticias. **_

_**La verdad es que no creía que sucediera tan rápido, pero pasó.**_

_**Un nuevo amor se asoma por la ventana y parece que esta vez Kuchiki ha caído bajo.**_

_**Vuestro conserje, el coprotagonista de esta historia encadenada.**_

_**Bueno, después de todo, se dice que un amor se olvida con otro."**_

-La semana pasada la abandonó y ahora ya se ha conseguido a otro ¿eh?.-

-Nome sorprende, pero por ahí he escuchado algo mejor.-

La chica la miró con interés mientras se acercaba el oído a la boca de su amiga.

-Me han dicho que el chico es casi idéntico a Kurosaki-san...-

Ichigo caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo con unas cajas sobre sus manos, le parecía raro que de repente la gente lucia más animada que hace unas horas, ¿Cuál había el motivo de aquel cambio tan repentino?

-Hey Idiota, ¿En dónde demonios tengo que dejar estas cajas?.- cuestionó al chico de lentes que caminaba a su lado.

- tendremos que ir hasta el almacén.- contestó sin dejar de mirar aquella libreta que portaba en manos.- Demonios... Nos falta presupuesto.- murmuró para si mismo.

-¿En dónde está Tatsuki? No le he visto desde hace rato.-

-Esta con Chad aguardando la escenografía en uno de los salones que está afuera de los edificios.- Ishida le miró de reojo.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda, no creo que el culpable de ello tenga el derecho de mostrarse preocupado.-

-Me preocupo porque tú eres el protagonista de la obra, no quiero algo salga mal ese día, y además eres un exagerado, los carteles los vamos a poner en el mero día del festival, actuaste como si fueran a estar ahí una semana.-

-Un día, dos días, ¡Es la misma mierda! Todos se van a burlar de ellos cuando lo vean.-

-No te preocupéis, solo los hombres.-

-Oh que bien me hacéis sentir...- sopló con sarcasmo.

-Pues parece están los amigos, ¿No?.-

-Si como no...-

-Kurosaki...- le llamó de repente, a Ichigo le pareció un tono más serio.- ¿Habéis recibido algo a tu celular?.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?.-

-¿En dónde está tu celular?.-

Los chicos acababan de salir de los edificios, faltaba poco para que llegaran al área deseada.

-Ah... Se ha descargado hace dos días y no le he conectado, como casi no lo utilizo se me olvida hacerlo.-

-Entonces está bien.-

- ¿Qué? ¿A caso me habéis mandando algo?.-

-Ah...No, olvídalo... Tengo que ir a checar unas cuantas cosas, supongo que puedes ir solo al almacén.-

-Sí, no hay problema.-

Ishida se metió a uno de los salones que estaba por ahí ,donde los alumnos estaban terminando de dar los últimos detalles de los trajes de la obra, Kurosaki le observó hasta que se cerrara la puerta y después le echó una mirada a su bolsillo delantero izquierdo del pantalón.

-¿Un nuevo amor, eh?.- bramó para sí mismo, caminando de nuevo con la vista perdida.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Ya retomaste mi sugerencia de que yo vaya a tu casa?.-

-La respuesta sigue siendo y segura siendo la misma así que no te molestes en gastar saliva ni mi tiempo.-

-Oh vaya, estoy seguro de que tu hermana seguirá presionando y terminaras cediendo ante mí, pero no creas que cuando ese día llegue lo voy a hacer tan fácil, tendrás que darme algo a cambio.-

-Sigue soñando idiota.- contestó kuchiki mientras seguía acomodando los papeles que estaban el escritorio. -¿Por qué no te vas a otra parte? .-

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?.-

-Me pones nerviosa, odio que te la pasas pegado a mí-

-¿No será que tú eras la que lo hace? .- Kaien se acercó a ella y le tomó por la cintura.- Y como esta eso de que te pongo nerviosa.- susurró acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

Kuchiki lo apartó con un manotazo en la cara, el chico le soltó y se separo de ella tan rápido como se había acercado.

-No puedes tomar ni una broma bien.-musitó él mientras se sobaba la cara.

-¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que tienes la confianza de hacer ese tipo de "bromitas"?.-

-Bueno, llevamos casi dos semanas conociéndonos, creí que ya era...-

Kuchiki aguardó los últimos documentos en la caja que estaba sobre el escritorio y comenzó a cargarla con sus manos.

-De una vez te aviso, odio esas bromas, y la clase de persona como tú, no te creas mi amigo idiota.- expresaba a la vez en que se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Así que deja de seguirme a todas partes, no necesito a...-

-Se conocieron durante cuánto... ¿2 meses? casi 3 tal vez...-

Kuchiki le miró sin comprender.

-¿En qué semana te enamoraste de él? .- murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De qué mierda estas...-

Kaien se acercó de nuevo a ella, a un paso de distancia fue donde se detuvo.

-Tal vez calcule mal el tiempo, pero apresúrate a olvidarlo...- El chico posó una de sus manos en el cabello de Kuchiki.- Y enamórate de mí...- terminó de decir cuando se acercaba más a ella.

La chica no le dijo nada, se alejó sencillamente y le miró sin expresión alguna.

-Eres una mierda...- susurró mientras se daba la vuelta y lo dejaba ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Fue solo una broma!.- intentó hacer que escuchara gritándole, sin moverse de su lugar, pero ella pareció ignorarle por completo. – Vaya, parece que esta vez la he cagado.-

* * *

-"Y vivieron felices para siempre" ... ¡Esos finales son los más hermosos!.-

-Ah...Ya había olvidado lo mucho que te gustaban los cuentos.-

Tatsuki se sentó al lado de su amiga, cansada a decir verdad, había estado más de media mañana cargando cosas de aquí para aya, dando órdenes a aquellos que estaban desorientados y ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban.

-Me gustan porque no son como la vida, en ellos uno puede adivinar el final, y la mayoría son felices...- contestó Inoue mientras dejaba el libreto de la pelinegra a un lado.- Ishida-kun si que sabe escribir.-

-¿Te parece? Si solo ha copiado los textos y adaptado para nosotros, aunque tuvimos que cambiar mucha de las cosas por cierta personita...-

-¿Te refieres a Kurosaki-kun?.-

-¿Eh? Amm...No...Bueno...-

-Está bien, he escuchado que él será la Sirenita, me sorprendí mucho cuando él me lo confirmo ¡Pero la verdad es que no puedo esperar para verlo!.-

-Así que te ha terminado por confesártelo...-

-En una relación no puede haber secretos, ¿Verdad? después de todo él sabe eso...Ah...Tatsuki-chan... Si Kurosaki-kun va a ser la Sirenita...¿Quién va a...-

-Tranquila, le ha tocado a un chico de mi salón.-

-Yo no...Es decir...-

-Está bien, es normal sentir un poco de celos cuando ves a tu novio con otra persona, incluso si es una obra.-

-Pero los dos son chicos...¿Me estás diciendo que...-

-No, eso fue uno de los cambios que hemos hecho, aquí no hay ningún beso entre el príncipe y la sirenita, ¿Cómo crees que Ichigo se iba a dejar? Si apenas le pudimos tomar las fotos para los carteles...-

-A si...Me tocó ver hace rato como Ishida-kun lo amordazaba y le pegaba con un palo.- señaló la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso tan tranquila?.- se preguntó así misma Tatsuki.

-Pero me alegro...-

-¿Eh?.-

-Tenía miedo de que Kuchiki-san fuera el príncipe...Me asuste cuando escuche a unas compañeras decir eso, pero ya veo que no...Por eso me alegro.-

-Inoue...-

-Ah, es cierto, iré a buscar a Kurosaki-kun, quiero pedirle que salgamos esta tarde, tengo muchas ganas de ir al cine.-

Orihime se paró de la banca en la que ella y Tatsuki estaban sentadas. La chica de pelos cortos observó cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Nos vemos Tatsuki-chan.- exclamó mientras desaparecía por el paisaje.

Tatsuki se quedó callada después de ello, pensativa, mirando el camino por donde su mejor amiga se había marchado. La verdad es que le inquietaba aquello que había sucedido cuando ella había querido atrapar al Kurosaki, al igual que el estúpido mensaje con aquel chisme de Kuchiki. Parecía que todas las cartas apuntaban en contra del chico.

Suspiró pesadamente, apartando su mirada de ahí, depositándola a su derecha...

Y fue ahí cuando vio la silueta de aquel chico vestido de conserje no muy lejos, aquel chico que le resultaba misteriosamente tan...

-No...- balbuceó mientras se paraba.

Familiar.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia caminaba por el patio de la escuela, llevaba unos planos que uno de los profesores le había pedido llevar a una de las aulas de los exteriores. La escuela en sí era un caos total, pintura, arreglos, papeles, regados por el exterior e interior, todos parecían tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que no le tomaban mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero al parecer, no con un nivel tan elevado como para ignorar a la chica cada vez que pasaba cerca de un grupito de chicas, y de vez en cuando, de chicos.

Todos murmuraban, y ella conocía muy bien la razón.

Había leído el mensaje y observado la foto que venía con él hace rato, todo gracias a la burla que unas chicas de otro segundo. De lo único que estaba segura es que la fotografía la había tomado una de las dos tipas que le habían arrojado el agua, era más que evidente que la de pelo negro lo había hecho ya que la otra estaba ocupada tratándose de defender del estúpido de Kaien.

-Ah, Gracias.- susurró el profesor que estaba fuera del lugar mientras recibía los planos del acomodo de la cancha y puestos de los estudiantes.

Kuchiki movió la cabeza en señal de respuesta y se marchó enseguida de ahí, por alguna extraña razón había sentido que no era bienvenida, el ambiente simplemente era pesado, y se lo atribuía a todas las chicas que estaban alrededor del profesor. Se detuvo cerca del área de los bebederos, casi a un lado donde estaban las canchas de futbol y beisbol, era una parte que parecía totalmente ajena a la escuela en ese momento, virgen del desorden que provocaba la gente.

Se recargó en la pared, cerrando los ojos tranquilamente, asimilando esa serenidad que había encontrado. En el viento podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás, pruebas de que seguían por ahí, no muy lejos, pero era mejor ignorarlos, se sentía mejor de esa manera.

-No es bueno quedarse dormida estando parada.-

Kuchiki Rukia sabía muy bien quien lo había dicho, en donde se encontraba esa persona y exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, viéndola como tonto.

-Parece ser que no puedo conseguir ni un minuto de tranquilidad en esta escuela.- bramó mientras abría los ojos y le miraba.

-Y vaya que sí, he tenido la mala suerte de ser interrogado por unas chicas, parecían bastantes seguras de sí mismas de que tu y yo...-

-Es una idiotez que alguien se ha inventado porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, será mejor que las ignores.-

-Parecían interesadas mientras les platicaba que...-

-Alto ahí, ¿¡Qué maldita mentira les habéis dicho!.-

-Somos amantes, estas embarazada y...-

-¡Serás idiota! ¿Por qué mierda has...-

-Cuando ellas me preguntaron por ti fingí que no te reconocía.- indicó el chico antes de que ella comenzara a regañarle, era mejor decirle la verdad antes de que ella ya no le creyera.- Después de un rato simule que me acordaba de ti, les dije que te había ayudado simplemente porque se me había dado la gana, ¿Te parece suficiente o crees que hubiese sido mejor las golpeara hasta que no record...-

-Gracias...- musitó en voz baja Kuchiki mientras miraba hacia otra parte, apenada, parecía que él chico no era tan estúpido como mostraba.

-Perdona... No te he escuchado, ¿Qué dijiste?.- rebatió Kaien divertido, acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No empieces...- señaló Kuchiki mientras retrocedía ante el gesto del muchacho.

-Bueno, por lo menos parece que ya no estás enojada conmigo.-

-¿Por qué debería de estar enojada con un extraño?.-

-¿Y por qué le estás hablando a un extraño entonces?.-

-Tú eres el que me ha hablado a mí, solo tengo la amabilidad de contestar.-

-A mí me ha parecido que tú has...- El chico se quedó callado en un instante, mirando hacia su izquierda alarmado, detenidamente, sin moverse ni en lo más mínimo.

Rukia le miró extrañada, volteando hacia donde mismo, tratando de descubrir que era lo que lo mantenía tan entretenido.

-¿Qué mierda estas mirando?.- le cuestionó la chica después de unos cuantos minutos de mantenerse en la misma situación.

Pero el ambiente seguía igual, él sentía esa presencia, esa mirada...

Kaien miró a la chica con el rabillo del ojo y después hacia donde mismo, al final terminó alejándose de ella, buscando entre sus bolsillos uno de los cigarrillos que le había quitado a un alumno de tercero.

-¿Kaien?.- bramó Kuchiki observando la espalda del chico y el humo del tabaco que comenzaba a emerger por el frente de él.

-Solo...Tuve la sensación de que alguien nos observaba...- contestó sin mirarle.-Pero tal vez fue imaginación mía.-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"_**Heridas... "**_

-Kaien...Shiba...- susurró pasmada Tatsuki con ambas manos cubriéndole la boca mientras se resbalaba por aquella pared.

* * *

Miró el reloj de su muñeca bastante aburrido.

"3:00 pm ".

Había sido dura su mañana, solo trabajar en el maldito festival por el cual no se sentía ni un gramo de entusiasmo, sin hablar con casi nadie que no fuesen aquellos que intentaron atraparlo para las fotografías. Bostezó por decima vez en esa hora a la vez en que posaba su mirada sobre el chico que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Oye Ishida...- murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás en aquel lugar donde estaba sentado tan cómodamente.- ¿Hasta cuando piensas acabar eh? llevas dos jodidas horas haciendo no se qué.-

-A diferencia de ti a mí si me preocupa el resultado de este festival Kurosaki, intentó ayudar lo más posible.-

-Es una mierda ser el presidente del conserje estudiantil ¿eh?.-

-No...Yo no lo veo así...Me gusta...Así puedo ayudar a muchas personas...Y eso es un sentimiento gratificante...- el chico dejó de mirar los papeles.-

-¿En se...-

- Además puedo meterme a los asuntos de cualquier salón o a cualquier evento al que quiera, puedo dar órdenes con la certeza de que si no las cumplen puedo poner un castigo y la mayoría de los maestro me hacen su favorito, tengo varias ventajas sobre los...-

-Si yo decía que había algo raro en las primeras palabras.- bramó para sí mismo Kurosaki mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba, sin realmente hacerlo, la lista enorme que el chico de lentes le estaba contando. Y vaya que si podía hacer bien uso de su poder, todo el tiempo se la pasaba metiéndose a asuntos de su salón.

-Puedo pisotear las esperanzas de los...-

-¡Con una mierda ya entendí!.- señaló abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándolo.

-Ah...Si yo solo te estaba informando...-

-Como sea...-

Ishida volvió su vista hacia los papeles y comenzó a hacer aquello que estaba laborando de nuevo.

-Si te sabes todos los diálogos...¿Verdad?.- preguntó el chico sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Es la decimo tercera vez que me preguntas en esta maldita media hora, y como dije antes con una mierda, ¡Si!.-

-No lo se...Tengo el presentimiento de que sucumbirás ante la presión de las expectativas del público y del protagónico y caerás en la desesperación, lo cual hará que olvides todo, te desmayes, y seas una mierda de principio a final si logras superarlo.-

-Si ocurre eso sabrás que es por tu culpa, tú has sido el que al final hizo que yo tuviera el jodido papel.-

-Deberías de agradecerme en vez de estar quejándote todo el tiempo.-

-Oh claro, ¡Gracias por la enorme humillación que voy a vivir! nótese el sarcasmo en mi oración.-

-¡De nada! nótese la alegría en la mía.-

Ichigo le miró cabreado, ¡Era casi imposible ganarle al hijo de puta!, lo maldijo por debajo mientras se sentaba de una manera más "decente" en aquella silla. Ambos eran los únicos que estaban en aquel salón, pareciera como si casi no quedaran alumnos en la escuela ya que a comparación de la mañana el aire y el ambiente se sentía más tranquilo y despejado.

-Oye Ishida ¿podrías prestarme saldo para un mensaje? Hace rato mi viejo me ha mandado uno diciendo que compre unas cosas pero al muy idiota se le olvidó que...-

Uryu dejó de escribir de repente y levantó su mirada hacia su amigo.

-¿Ah si?...-

-Sí, si no no te estuviera...-

- ¿No me habías dicho que tu celular estaba en casa descargado?.-

Kurosaki se inmunizó, insultándose a sí mismo por la idiotez que acaba de hacer.

-¿En serio te lo dije?.- cuestionó mientras echaba su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Estoy segura, esta mañana...-

-De seguro y...-

-Kurosaki...-

Ichigo bajó su mirada, sin expresión aparente, no se podía decir con claridad que era lo que sentía.

-No tenia caso hablar de las idioteces que los demás hacen...- contestó.

-Creo que sí lo tiene cuando esas "idioteces" se tratan de Kuchiki-san y...-

-¿Por qué me tendría que importar lo que hace ella?.- se apresó a señalar mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la ventana.- No tenemos nada que ver el uno al otro.-

-A mi parece que si lo tienen, solo porque le has dejado de hablar desde la semana pasada no significa que ya todo este perdido, en realidad, yo siempre he pensado que tú...-

-¡Kurosaki-kun!.- es escuchó decir por una dulce y frágil voz desde la puerta.

"_**La piel se corta..."**_

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia esa dirección. Desde la entrada se podía observar el rostro de la chica junto con uno de sus pies y sus manos asomándose con una sonrisa.

-Ah...Perdón, ¿A caso e interrumpido algo?.- preguntó Inoue después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Mirando a ambos chicos.

-No estábamos hablando de nada importante.- contestó el pelinaranja, antes de que Ishida abriera la boca, mientras se acercaba a ella. -¿Ha pasado algo? .-

-Ahh no...Lo que pasa es que quería hablar contigo.-

-¿Me esperas afuera?.-

La chica le miró rara por unos segundos, pero aquella mirada desapareció casi al instante.

-Si.- susurró con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se dio media vuelta y fue a recoger su maletín al lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba sentado.

-Kurosaki.- bramó Ishida desde el escritorio.

-Diría que luego termináramos de hablar, pero no hay nada de qué hablar.- indicó el chico mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¿Vas a irte ya? .-

-Sí, ya no tengo nada más que hacer..-

- supongo que yo terminare marchándome un poco tarde...-

Kurosaki no dijo nada más después de eso, salió del salón y deslizó la puerta para cerrarla de una manera no muy rápida ni lenta tras de sí.

* * *

-Dentro de unos años vas a morir por tu adorado cigarro, estoy segura de ello.-

-Probablemente, y si eso no me mata otras cosas lo harán, pero no hay que preocuparse por eso hoy, hoy es el presente y hoy estoy bien.- contestó Kaien sin escrúpulos.

Kuchiki le observó por unos instantes, era tan extraña la manera en que consumía aquello, siempre como si se tratase del último en el mundo, como si aquello le diera vida.

-¿En dónde te habéis hecho ese tatuaje?.- cuestionó mientras veía su brazo.

-No me acuerdo...- respondió el sin darle importancia, sin ni si quiera voltearla a ver.

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?.-

-Es una historia larga.-

-Ah, ya entendí, apuesto a que estabas borracho, conociste a una chica y te hiciste un tatuaje esa misma noche, ¿verdad?.-

-¿Cómo has adivinado?.-

-¿¡Eh! ¿Es verdad?.-respondió sorprendida.

-Si... Hace tiempo era un maldito alcohólico, ¿difícil de creer eh?.-

-La verdad es que no...- susurró para sí misma.

-¿Qué has dicho?...Bueno, no importa, el punto es que un día, me levante y ya lo tenía. Fin de la historia, Sin chicas ni sexo...Espera, tal vez sexo... si, lo más probable es que sí.-

-Idiota...-

-Tú has sido la que quería saber...- guardó silencio por unos instantes, después tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo piso con la punta de su pie derecho.- Entonces...¿Si me prestarías dinero?.- murmulló mirándola directamente. Rukia no supo porque, pero sintió que su tono de voz e incluso su rasgos se mostraban diferentes, se mostraban a algo ella no conocía de él.

-¿por qué debería de prestártelo?.-

"**Los músculos se desgarran..."**

-Necesito comprar...Unas medicinas.- indicó de una manera de creíble.

La chica lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estáis enfermo? .- bramó repentinamente.

-No son para mí... Mi hermana menor se ha enfermado y no tengo ni un centavo para la medicina.-

-No sabía que tenías una hermana...-

El chico no dijo nada, miraba hacia abajo sin realmente saber que expresar.

Kuchiki se acercó a él con lentitud, Kaien se dedicó a observar como la chica metía la mano a uno de sus bolsillos de su falda e intentaba a comenzar a sacar algo de ellos.

-Lo quiero de vuelta en cuanto te paguen...- farfulló Rukia mientras le daba el dinero en la mano y se daba la vuelta. Le creía, se veía creíble, no veía razón alguna por la cual él le mentiría.- Nos vemos luego extraño.-

-¿Te iras de nuevo temprano? .-

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer.-

Kaien contempló por unos cuantos segundos la frágil espalda de la mujer, después, bajó la mirada, y abrió la mano que Rukia le había cerrado al darle su dinero.

-Vaya...-musitó mientras lo contaba.- Si tuviese hermana supongo que estuviese contenta.-bramó para sí mismo.

Y en sus labios se posó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

-¿A las 4:30 dices? ¿Segura de que alcanzaras a cocinar algo?.-

-Si...- contestó la chica con una sonrisa mientras se enganchaba al brazo de su novio.- ¿Seguro que tú puedes?.-

-Con que llame a mi casa desde la tuya será más que suficiente.-

-¡Te va a encantar lo que te voy a preparar!.-

El chico rio, en voz baja, nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. La última vez que había comido algo hecho por ella le había dolido el estomago a horrores por más de dos días, claro estaba que aquel dato Inoue lo desconocía, él había fingido estar enfermo por otra cosa y faltado a la escuela.

-¿Y si nos vamos? Las cosas parece que las cosas ya están listas y muchos ya se están marchando...- dijo la chica mientras miraba a los alrededores y se daba cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Supongo que...-

-¡Ichigo!.- llamó una voz por detrás de ellos, el chico se dio media vuelta, observando como Tatsuki se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-¿Pasa algo?.- le cuestionó el Kurosaki cuando la chica ya había llegado.

-Ah, lamento si los interrumpí, pero quería pedirte tu ayuda en algo...-

-¿Y ahora qué es? Te he ayudado varias veces en este día...-

-En...¡En algo ya te dije!¡ No hagas tantas preguntas y solo ven! .- contestó la de cabellera corta mientras le tomaba el brazo y comenzaba a jalarle.

Kurosaki miró hacia la pelinaranja, esperando que digiera algo pero la chica pareció no entender la mirada que le había mandando.

-En ese caso me iré adelantando, sirve y cuando llegas la comida ya esta lista, ¡Nos vemos!.- le dijo mientras observaba como se llevaban a su novio.

Ichigo le dijo adiós con la mano a la vez en que se daba media vuelta para ir al mismo ritmo que la pelinegra, sostenía su maletín con la otra mano, caminaba cansado, harto del día maldito que estaba viviendo.

"_**Los huesos se fracturan..."**_

-¿A dónde vamos?.- cuestionó Kurosaki. Pareciera que la chica caminaba sin saber por dónde, sin saber a qué lugar quería ir, como si ella estuviese...

Tatsuki no le contestó.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?.- bramó el muchacho mientras se rascaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.- Ya ni hay gente en la escuela, deberías de tranquilizarte y ...-

La chica de cabellos cortos se detuvo en seco, sin mirarle, sin soltarle la mano.

Había decidió hace horas que lo haría, ¡Lo había decidió! Entonces...Sí lo había hecho... ¿¡Por qué demonios le costaba tanto decirlo!. Tenía miedo...Tenía miedo de la reacción de Kurosaki, tenía miedo de ver lo que sucedería, tenía miedo de que de alguna manera él regresara a la oscuridad de su pasado.

-Lo he visto...- musitó con la vista baja.

Kurosaki no entendía el significado de esas palabras. Abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que dejara que ella continuara.

-Ichigo... ¿Habéis escuchado los rumores?... ¿Habéis escuchado que Kuchiki...-continuo ella.

"_**Todo eso se puede curar..."**_

El chico echó los ojos hacia atrás en ademán de mostrarse molesto ante las palabras. Primero Ishida y ahora ella, ¿Es que se ponían de acuerdo para hacerlo?.

-¿Por qué me debería de importar lo que le pasa a ella?...- contestó harto, en voz baja.

-porque...porque vuestro conserje es "él"...- le dijo ella, con una extraña voz temblorosa, débil, caída, impropia de la chica.

Arisawa apretó la mano del Kurosaki. El chico la miró extrañado.

-¿Él?...- repitió.- Si no hablas claro como piensas que yo...

-Kaien... – susurró.- Ese hombre que estaba con Kuchiki era Kaien...-

Un silencio los invadió a los dos, un silencio sepulcral, sofocante.

Tatsuki se atrevió a mirarlo, con el miedo de que encontrara en su ojos un brillo que ciertamente ella detestaba, pero no, no encontró eso, no fue nada de eso, lo que vio fue una expresión nula, sin sorpresa, sin miedo, sin frustración, sin...nada, simplemente nada.

"_-Eres un cobarde...- _

_Pero el muchacho seguía con la mirada baja, fría, impasible."_

El cerebro de Kurosaki comenzó a llenársele de imágenes. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Evocaciones? Todos acerca de él, todos acerca de algo que se había dedicado tanto tiempo a ignorar y tratado de borrar, lo cual le resultaba casi imposible porque siempre estaba ahí, ¡su maldito pasado siempre estaba ahí!, acechándolo, esperando el momento para salir, atormentándolo y demostrándole que él no tenía el derecho de ser feliz, no después de lo que había hecho.

-¿Q...Quien?.- susurró.

-No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo...-aspecto la muchacha, dejando de mirarle.

-¿ Quien...-volvió a decir con la misma ausencia de aire.

-...-

-¿Lo has...-

-Si...-

-Pero...-

-Era él...-

El chico lo negó con la cabeza sosegadamente. Él...

-Pero...- intentó decir otra vez.

-¡Era Kaien con una mierda! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!.-le gritó la mujer desesperada.

Una mirada cambio, su mirada, la mirada del chico, sus sentimientos, su expresión, su ser en ese momento.

"_**Pero existen aquellas heridas del corazón que simplemente perduran..."**_

Ichigo soltó su mano con brusquedad.

Ya no era él, ya no era su presente "yo".

-Ya veo...- masculló, con una voz que ni el mismo pudo reconocer.

Su mente, su cuerpo, sus emociones...volvían a ser las mismas del pasado.

"_-Entonces esto acaba aquí, ¿no?, vas a dejar que tu alma se pudra ¿no?.- le dijo con odio."_

Y en ese instante la chica pudo ver en sus ojos como la cordura de él se quebrantaba en miles de pedazos, pedazos que caían al suelo como si fuesen trozos de vidrios, casi los pudo haber escuchado caer, sentía que estaban ahí, debajo de su pie, que los estaba pisando y seguía haciéndolos más inexistentes.

"_-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?...No tiene nada que ver contigo...-contestó con indolencia._

-Espera...¿ A dónde vas?.- le dijo Tatsuki cuando él pasaba a su lado sin mirarla, comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la escuela.

"_-Si es así... Te recomiendo que no nos volvamos a ver...Porque la próxima vez que te vea...-_

-¡Ichigo!.- gritó ella mientras corría detrás de él y le alcanzaba casi al instante, su mano le rozó el hombro cuando...

-¡No me molestes!.- vociferó apartándola con un brusco movimiento.

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer! ¿¡A dónde vas!.-

"_- La próxima vez que te vea...-"_

-¡ Voy a matar al hijo de puta!.-

_**Se vuelven cicatrices...**_

_**Son imposibles de borrar"**_

* * *

y He aquí el capitulo 13 x3 y es...

Demasiado largo O-O tal vez innecesariamente largo O-O...

Waaa! perdónenme! D: cuando mire el numero de pagina (30) me la pase pensando en si debería de partirlo en dos partes porque saben, esto iba a terminar diferente, yo quería que acabara en otra cosa (y con eso me refiero a que le faltaba...O-O) pero decidí terminarle ahí para que no fuera demasiada pesada la lectura , y ya solo le acomode para que quedara como un final x3.

y diooos! realmente quiero saber que es lo que no les gusta, voy a meter una que otra cosa que varias personas me han dicho que les gustaría que pasara, claro que a mi manera, pero lo voy a hacer, al fin de cuentas este fic es para ustedes y para mi.

Waaa MIL gracias por los reviews :3 son el fuego que me enciende cuando hago mi intento de escritura dramática x3

Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, y mejor no digo cuando lo subo porque me hecho la mala suerte e inspiración a mi misma xD Espero realmente que les haya agradado. Siéntanse libres de expresar lo que quieran, todas las dudas, sugerencias, que quieren que quite, que no les parece... Todo eso hace que este fic sea mas complacedor para ustedes y para mi al saber que les gusta.

Y de nuevo MIL gracias! :DD

Nos vemos a la próxima! Los quiere...

MIYUKI K.


	14. Chapter 13part2

Tanto…TANTO TIEMPO!

OMG! No puedo creer que este haciendo esto! Es…Hermoso subir un capitulo T-T…..

Hola a todos! :DD como se la han pasado eh? Han tenido un final de año bueno y una feliz navidad? Porque yo si :D! y como dicen año nuevo, metas nuevas….me prometi a mi misma que acabaria con este fic! Y realmente voy a esforzarme de ahora en adelante! Y mejor ya no digo nada porque hay gente que no lee esto xDD

MUY IMPORTANTE!

TUVE QUE LEER 9, 10, 11, 12 Y 13 PARA SABER QUE PEDO CON LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO D:! (hahaha y eso que soy la autora! XDD) Y es por eso que si gustan leerlos…no es que no vayan a entender el capitulo si no lo hacen, es solo para agarrarle el sabor de nuevo xDD

:c

leanlo….

XDD

Bueno bueno… nos vemos abajo!

y aquí les dejo el nuevo….(que por cierto es el que mas me ha costado trabajo!)

1

2

3

…..

"**Elige una carrera…"**

_Me recargue en la puerta con las fuerzas que me quedaban, ni si quiera sabia cuantos días llevaba en ese departamento, solo tenía conciencia de una cosa…. Necesitaba cocaína._

"**Elige un trabajo y una escuela"**

_-¿En dónde está Kaien?.- le pregunte a Setsuna a la vez en que observaba atentamente como se inyectaba algo que hace poco había comenzado a meterse de nuevo, Heroína, heroína pura desde Turquía. _

Detuvo su andar de hace unos instantes apresurado, secamente, incapaz de dar un paso más por razones que ni él mismo conocía, como si el camino a partir de ahí estuviese lleno de cosas desagradables, como si el aire se sintiera fétido y pesado de un momento a otro.

_E inhale sin pensarlo…._

_Me sentía con una euforia y un deleite que creía que iba a durar para siempre, como si ese momento fuese lento y eterno. Mi propia cima del mundo, una cima donde yo tenía toda la fuerza y el autocontrol que necesitaba, lo real se volvía solo un juego, casi inexistente._

"**Elige malgastar los mejores años de tu vida sentado frente a un televisor viendo a un montón de incompetentes."**

Tensó el puño de su mano derecha sin necesidad de hacerlo por si mismo, como si su cuerpo reconociera aquella persona que se asomaba al final del pasillo, como si al mirarlo, al sentirlo, se pusiera en mecanismo de defensa, digno de un asesino.

"**Elige salir con tus amigos un viernes por la noche"**

_-¡Como tardas con un demonio!.- escuché bramar por Setsuna, pero me sentía tan excitado y drogado que ni si quiera le había tomado importancia al tono fastidioso con el que me había ordenado que cogiera la cámara de video. Escuché los llantos de la mujer de nuevo, llantos que en ese momento pensé que se trataban de risas._

Un hombre que lucía tan normal, tan libre de pecados, tan impropio del que él había llegado a conocer, tan lejano a lo que él mismo había sido. …

_La chica desistió con todo la fuerza que le quedaba, algo que me pareció absurdo. Me resultaba divertido ver como se negaba a cumplir con lo que Setsuna y los otros le pedían al igual que ser yo quien capturara esa bonita película casera. _

Durante unos segundos ni si quiera necesitó respirar, simplemente se limitaba a mirar, con la boca seca, abierta, tratando de tragarse la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

"**Elige no hacer los deberes por la sencilla razón de que no se te ha pegado la gana"**

El primer trueno cayó desde un extremo del cielo.

"**Elige buena salud, bajo colesterol y seguro medico."**

Y Kaien Shiba giró su cabeza hacia esa dirección.

"**Elige todo aquello que yo no elegí…."**

-Hey…-bramó mientras le miraba.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte…-

"**Elige vivir"**

-Ichigo…-

… Los pedazos de vidrio cayeron al suelo….La mano del Kurosaki comenzó a sangrar.

* * *

_Malas Influencias_

_Capitulo 13- parte 2_

**Flash Back**

-Y…-

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Te gusta cantar?.-

-No…-

-¿Te gusta bailar?.-

-No…-

-¡Ah!¡ Entonces eres de los que les gusta la música ranchera!.-

-Oh vaya mierda….- balbuceo para sí mismo.

-Y me das unas papas grandes, una hamburguesa grande, un refresco para rellenar, no espera…¿Sabes qué? Que sea dos de cada cosa y…- indicaba el otro chico pelinegro a la mesera sin poner ni un gramo de atención a los otros dos.

-Pero si no te gusta nada de eso….¿Que es lo que te gusta?.-cuestionó de nuevo el castaño, mirando al pelinaranja sin realmente hacerlo.

-¡No me gusta nada y punto! ¡Así que puedes dejar de hacer preguntas tan inútiles como esa¡ .-contestó fastidiado.

-Una orden de aros de cebolla, una ensalada con pollo, un pan relleno de….-

-¿Entonces tampoco te gustan las mujeres? No creí que fueses del otro lado de la banqueta.-

-¡No!.-

-¿No? Oh ya veo, realmente eres gay.-

-¡Nada de eso!.-

-¿Entonces? Si me habéis dicho que no.-

-Pero lo que yo intentaba decir era que….-

-Ah por cierto, ¿Cuál es el helado más grande que tienen?...-

Y la última gota del vaso se derramó.

-¡Por el amor de dios!.- exclamó Kurosaki mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la gente de su alrededor le observaba.- ¿Qué mierda creen que hacen ustedes dos? ¡No pueden seguir a una persona, sentarse con ella y hacer toda clase de preguntas babosas!-

-¿No podemos?.- masculló Setsuna.

- Ya lo estamos haciendo.- terminó de decir Kaien mientras miraba como la chica bonita en mini falda terminaba de hacer las anotaciones y se daba media vuelta hacia la cocina.

-¡Claro que no pueden! Además, si me habéis dicho que no traen ni un puto centavo ¿Cómo es que piensan pagar todo lo que han pedido?.-

-Haber niño bonito, primero, ¿Por qué no bajas la voz y te sientas? Solo nos avergüenzas, y segundo ¿Eso no es obvio? De tu dinero pues que mas.- habló de nuevo el pelinegro cuando se volteaba para mirarlo.

-¡Me importa un carajo que la gente me este mirando como loco! ¿Por qué demonios tendría que pagarlo?.-

-Ayer te hemos salvado el culo, creo que con eso es suficiente para que lo entiendas.-

-Nunca les pedí ayuda ¡No tengo la obligación de hacerlo!.-

-Oh vamos, calma chico, si lo haces estarías cometiendo un acto de caridad para dos pobres nauseabundos.- señaló Setsuna a la vez en que recargaba la cabeza en su mano izquierda por encima de la mesa.

-¡Hey! Tú puedes quedarte con el titulo de pordiosero, ¡Yo no lo quiero!. Mira chaval, esto es así de simple , a nosotros nos importa una ostia si no llevas dinero contigo en este momento o si no querías nuestra ayuda , ¡vas a pagar y punto!.- rebatió el pelinegro.

- Pero Kaien…Nosotros somos bondadosos, no podemos hacer que un chico de 14 años pague.- indicó el castaño de nuevo.

-¡Ha! No me hagas reír! ¿De quién fue la maldita idea desde un principio? Tú eres el que me ha dicho "Se llama supervivencia, tenemos que comer algo y el puto nos la debe"¿Dónde han quedado esas palabras eh?.-

-Hablas incoherencias, no sé lo que me dices…..-

-¡Oh mierda!.- se quejó el Kurosaki, dejándose caer en su asiento y escuchando por onceaba vez como los chicos comenzaban a pelearse de nuevo. Les miró exasperado, pensando sarcásticamente en la suerte que había tenido en encontrárselos. A decir verdad, jamás había creído que volvería a ver a aquellos dos muchachos que apenas el día de ayer le habían ayudado en su última pelea callejera y le habían llevado a su casa cargando.

-¿¡Y de quien fue la puta culpa de que nos encerraran en la cárcel por dos malditas noches eh! .-

-¡Creo que deberías de aprender a superar las cosas!.-

-¡Pues yo creo que tu deberías de aprender a responsabilizarte de ellas!.-

-¡Ha!, el burro hablando de orejas…-

– Esta bien….- musitó sin mirarlos y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿eh?- soltaron al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien….- repitió Kurosaki, casi en un susurro.

-¿Está bien qué idiota?- preguntó Kaien.

-Les pagare la comida esta vez…-

-¿En serio?...- masculló Setsuna.

-Si…-

-¿En serio serio?.-

-¡No me hagan cambiar de opinión! .-

-¡Lo vez! ¡Si yo te dije que no había tanta necesidad de agresividad!.-señaló el castaño.

Kaien le miró con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina, como si el pobre llevara mucho sin comer. -Vaya, el cabeza de zanahoria comienza a caerme mejor.- dijo mientras se echaba cómodamente en el asiento.

Kurosaki le contempló cabreado.

-¿¡Cómo me habéis llamado!.-

Pero los otros dos chicos ya estaban viendo el menú de nuevo.

-¡Yo quiero una docena de esto!-

Volvió a suspirar, estaba vez volteando hacia la ventana resignado, ¿Qué se lo podía hacer? Nada le costaba pagar, después de todo, ¿Qué tanto podían comer dos personas?.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Las puertas de la ostentosa mansión se abrieron en par al mismo tiempo en que los empleados de la casa se inclinaban hacia delante en signo de respeto, Kuchiki Rukia entró con grandes y veloces zancadas, sin mirarles. No era que no los quisiese, era solo que desde niña odiaba esa formalidad y atención que recibía.

-¿En donde esta mi hermano?-preguntó cuando se detuvo.

Un hombre de mayor edad le miró con serenidad y cariño, la misma mirada que le otorgaba siempre. -A tenido que salir de la ciudad inesperadamente.- contestó el mayordomo mientras tomaba el maletín de la chica. –Pero me ha pedido que le diga que lamenta no poder acompañarla en la cena de hoy como le había prometido.

-Como si fuese una novedad.-farfulló sarcásticamente mientras pasaba de largo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía fatal y no deseaba descargar esa ira con gente que no lo merecía. Los preparativos del festival habían sido duros y mañana tendría que enfrentarse a un público en una obra cual evidencia parecía apuntar que la odiaban. Se sentía nerviosa, incluso aunque su papel se tratase de uno insignificante.

-Señorita….- masculló el mayordomo mientras miraba como su ama subía por las escaleras con prisa. Kuchiki se detuvo en seco y le miró interrogativa, impaciente al decir verdad.- Se que puede encontrarse molesta por la inevitable e impredecible ausencia de su hermano pero hay una persona que le está esperando afuera de la mansión en la puerta trasera desde la mañana….-

-¿A mí?.- cuestionó secamente.

-Dice ser amigo suyo, pero preferimos la seguridad, cuando le dijimos que usted no se encontraba insistió en quedarse y esperarla.

-Pero…- Quiso decir ella.

-¿Quiere que mande a alguien?.-

-No, yo misma….-

La chica guardó silencio de repente, sintiendo una vibración proveniente del bolso de su suéter amarillo escolar, metiendo la mano en el y tomando el celular que ahora sonaba con una vieja melodía.

"_**Kurosaki Ichigo".**_

Leyó en la pantalla, y sintió claramente como una holeada de desequilibrio le invadía.

* * *

-Pues sí, la verdad es que no sé exactamente si lo que estoy haciendo le gustara…-

-¡No te preocupéis! Igual si la comida sale mala de seguro él se montara un teatrito y te dirá lo exquisita que te ha quedado, es parte de ser el novio.- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea.

-He…Creo que ahora me has puesto un poquito más nerviosa.-

-¿Hace cuanto que Kurosaki-san no va a tu casa?.-

-Pues no se… Solemos salir de vez en cuando pero a mi casa casi nunca viene…-

-Eso quiere decir que tenéis que aprovecharte de la situación.-

-¿Aprovecharme? .-

-¡Oh vamos! Vives sola, estarán solos, son parejas y son adolescentes ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?.-

-¿Películas y risas?.-

-Aha, como si no lo supieses.-

-¡Basta Senna-chan! ¡Solo quieres ponerme más alterada y ansiosa de lo que estoy!.-

-¿Para qué están las amigas? Solo intento abrir un poco esa mente llena de inocencia que te cargas.-

-Es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas, Ah…. Perdona , tengo que colgar, parece que está a punto de llover y tengo que meter unas cuantas prendas que he dejado afuera.-

-No te preocupéis, solo recuerda verte guapa y sensual.-

-¡Senna-chan!.-

-Está bien, ya lo dejo….Ah…Y una recomendación Orihime-san, tu sabes, por todo lo que últimamente está ocurriendo.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Tenéis que cuidarlo mucho…. Ya sabes, hay muchas tías que van detrás de él y en cualquier momento alguien te lo puede arrebatar.- musitó secamente antes de colgar, algo que a Inoue no pareció importarle. -Como Kuchiki-san y yo por ejemplo.- terminó de decir Senna mientras miraba fríamente la pantalla del celular y luego hacia la ventana. Suspiró, vaya mierda que era ser soltera y tener un amor no correspondido.

* * *

-Será mejor que me vaya….- exclamó Ishida para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia la ventana del salón y observaba unas cuantas nubes negras aproximarse, no llevaba consigo un paraguas y no tenía la intención de mojarse. Desgraciadamente tendía a ser muy enfermizo en cuantas aquellas enfermedades que se relacionaran con un resfriado.

Sonrió con sarcasmo ¿Hace cuanto tiempo el Kurosaki se había marchado? ¿Media hora o 40 minutos? Ahora creía que hubiese sido mejor idea haberse marchado con él, pero ya era tarde, lo hecho ya estaba.

Se quitó los lentes con lentitud para darle una buena masajeada a sus ojos cansados, mirando un poco antes el pequeño pero pesado trabajo que había estado laborando para el festival de la escuela. Después miró el reloj de su muñequera con desdén, harto por el ruido que producía su propio cuerpo que reclamaba a gritos algo de comida.

Se levantó con brusquedad y acto seguido se arrepintió profundamente de ello.

-Mierda….- balbuceó agotado cuando miraba todas las hojas que acababa de tirar al suelo.

* * *

-¿Señorita?.- llamó el mayordomo por tercera vez cuando el celular había dejado de sonar, la chica parecía estar en una especia de trance, observando la pantalla fijamente sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto hace unos segundos.

-Ah… si….- bramó lentamente Rukia- Iré a mi habitación, solo quiero….-

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por aquella melodía, ella volteo su mirada desconcertada hacia el artefacto. Una parte de ella le decía que contestara, otra se rehusaba rotundamente diciéndole que aquel chico no se merecía ni una mirada más de ella, que no se merecía nada….

-Señorita…- repitió el hombre mayor.

Y presionó aquel botón sin realmente pensarlo.

Rukia no supo porque, pero de repente sentía muy pesado lo silencioso que podía llegar a su propia casa y el personal que trabajaban en ella. Acercó el teléfono a su oído despacio, temiendo lo peor, ignorando cualquier otra cosa, sin querer realmente escuchar esa voz masculina que tanto se había estado dedicado a ignorar.

-¿Qué carajos quier….-

-¡Regresa a la escuela ahora mismo!- se escuchó decir con brusquedad, sin escrúpulos.

Una voz ciertamente familiar.

* * *

-vaya…Acababa de limpiar esa ventana.- farfulló Kaien para si mismo, sarcásticamente desalentado.

Observó los labios del pelinaranja moverse con sutileza, como si hubiese murmurado un maleficio, aun con la cabeza baja y la mano izquierda ensangrentada extendida sobre aquellos vidrios rotos pertenecientes a una de las muchas ventanas del extenso pasillo pero corto tramo que los separaba.

-¿Perdón? No te entendí…- le dijo a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza de la misma manera en que lo hacia antes. Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Kurosaki Ichigo sonrió con ironía, descendiendo la mano lastimada sin tomar ni la más mínima de importancia al dolor punzante de las cortaduras. -¿Qué haces aquí?...- masculló esta vez levantando levemente la mirada oculta tras una sombra de odio puro.

-¿Podrías hablar mas fuerte?.-insistió.

-He dicho….-soltó agriamente, caminando sin recelo hacia su objetivo. - ¿¡Qué que haces aquí maldita sea!.-

El primer puñetazo fue dado, justo en la cara, a la vez en que la conciencia o cualquier punto de la razón del Kurosaki se desvanecían por completo. No lo quería cerca, No lo quería ahí, ¡No quería nada que le recordase a su maldito pasado! Y mucho menos si se trataba él, sobretodo por que ese maldito hombre había sido el que…

-Quiero que contestes con claridad a cada una de mis preguntas pedazo de mierda….- murmuró cuando le tomaba por el cuello del uniforme de conserje.

-¿O si no que?...- repuso Kaien a la vez en que escupía la sangre de su boca hacia la cara del chico. Lo estaba timando, quería ser la persona que lo llevase hasta al límite.

Ichigo lo arrojó hacia el suelo lo más fuerte y secamente que pudo, al mismo tiempo en que alcanzaba un pedazo de los vidrios rotos del suelo, el más grande y punzante que pudo sentir en su magullada mano.

-Te mueres aquí hijo de puta…- Farfulló acercándole el objeto hacia su cuello, el brillo de sus ojos era tan nulo que cualquiera que lo viese sabría que lo que decía se alejaba de toda broma.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, el chico presente estaba sucumbido en el pasado, y eso era algo inevitable.

* * *

**Flash Back **

-¡Sigue corriendo!¡Sigue corriendo!.- gritó Setsuna sin mirarles, agitado por el largo tramo que llevaba en movimiento.

-¡MALDITA SEA!.- vociferaba Kurosaki una y otra vez mientras escuchaba la molesta risa del muchacho de alado.

Corrían a gran velocidad, sin detenerse, sin mirar hacia atrás, empujando gente y comenzando a jadear.

-¡Te lo dije con un demonio idiota! ¡Te lo dije!.- rebatió Kaien cuando intentaba alcanzar los pasos del castaño tosiendo con frustración.- ¡Mierda!- exclamaba tratando de controlarse a si mismo dando grandes bocanadas de aire que sus pulmones exigían.- ¡Lo juro de una vez! ¡Voy a dejar el puto cigarro!.-

-¡Pues si quieres dejarlo realmente corre más rápido! ¡La cárcel no es muy acogedora que digamos!.-contestó Setsuna acelerando su ritmo.

-¿¡Cárcel! – Repitió Kurosaki -¿¡En que mierda me habéis metido hijos de puta!.-

-¡Tú has sido el que no tenia con que pagar!¡Idiota cabeza de zanahoria!.-

-¿¡Cómo iba saber yo que acabarían comiendo como una bola de cerdos mantecosos! .-

-¡Cualquier idiota lo deduciría! .- contradijo el castaño indignado, volteando su cabeza hacia su derecha para mirar al chico por encima de su hombro.

-Además, ¡ustedes fueron los que comenzaron a correr! ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo llegar a un acuerdo?

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Es mas de hombres hacer esto!.-

-¡Cuando termine todo esto voy a matarte Setsuna!.- vociferó el pelinegro que iba hasta atrás a la vez en que escuchaba la odiosa risa de su amigo.

-¡Creo que comenzare a contar cuantas veces al día me dices eso!.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Mirando la puerta corrediza abierta dando paso a la vista hacia al pasillo Ishida se preguntó así mismo que había sido aquel ruido que se había producido hace unos cuantos segundos, inmóvil, tratando se agudizar los sentidos y de darle una buena y coherente forma a las imágenes que se comenzaban a producir en su cerebro.

-Por favor no….- dijo en voz baja, a la vez en que se levantaba de un solo jalón.

* * *

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas bajo la lluvia, sin darle valor o minuto a detenerse a pensar con claridad en las cosas.

"_-¡Regresa a la escuela ahora mismo!- se escuchó decir con brusquedad, sin escrúpulos. Una voz ciertamente familiar."_

Esquivando y empujando a cualquier objeto o persona que se encontrara en su camino. Pensando solamente en llegar al lugar prometido.

"_-¿Tatsuki?...- contestó Rukia desconcertada. _

Levantó un poco mas su cabeza al mismo tiempo en que hacia lo mismo con su mano izquierda, un torpe intento por querer detener con su brazo algunas de las fuertes gotas de la lluvia que golpeaban contra su cara.

"_- Lo va a matar, se ha puesto como loco y….No se que hacer, él me ha encerrado, yo no puedo hacer nada….-_

_El tono de voz que estaba empleando la chica era tan impropio de ella que Rukia no podía creer que se tratase de una burla. _

Tropezó inhábilmente con una madre y su hijo pequeño, ofreciendo disculpas al instante y levantándose rápidamente para seguir con su camino. Su cuerpo se movía por si solo ya que su mente divagaba en otro lugar, porque sinceramente ni ella misma tenia conciencia sobre sus actos en esos momentos, porque corría tras algo que, según su parecer, no le correspondía.

"-_¿De que demonios estas hablando?.-_

_-¡De Ichigo y de Kaien con un demonio!-_

_- Pero….-_

_- ¡Eras la única que puede calmarlo!, Ichigo fue tras de él, tu no viste su mirada, él…-_

Jadeaba, comenzaba a cansarse. Ya se encontraba totalmente empapada, con las prendas del uniforme sumamente pegadas a su cuerpo, dejando a la deriva en la blanca camisa el lindo sostén rosa que llevaba por debajo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no Inoue? ¿Qué no debería ser ella quien lo hiciera entrar en razón? A Rukia le asaltaban muchas dudas, y entre las más grandes de todas ellas se preguntaba "¿Por que Kurosaki actuaba de esa manera?" ... ¿Cuáles eran su razones?.

_-¡Espera! No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme…-_

Otro trueno.

"_-¿Tatsuki?...¿Tatsuki?...-_

Cerró los ojos intentando sobrellevar sus propios miedos por encima de la necesidad que surgía en ese instante, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella?...

"_La chica aventó el teléfono celular de su amigo contra la pared frustrada ante el repentino corto que se había emanado de al parecer, un trueno que daba paso y alerta a una fuerte lluvia. Deslizándose sobre la puerta del almacén en el que Kurosaki la había encerrado en su intento por detenerlo. Había tenido la sensación de haber escuchado poco después del trueno el sonido de una ventana quebrantándose pero seguramente se había tratado de su imaginación, o de lo que su mente no quería creer…. _

_-Maldito seas Ichigo….- se dijo para si misma, ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos. _

Se detuvo durante unos instantes, exhalando e inhalando fuertemente, observando el escenario de su propia escuela bajo las negras nubes, para después, echarse a correr hacia sus adentros. No era tiempo de pensar, si no de actuar, tal vez era una estupida por creer en simples palabras de una persona que solamente le agradaba y por correr tras un hombre que la odiaba y la trataba mal, pero quizás se trataba de una simple y sencilla razón…. El amor la cegaba.

* * *

**Flash Back**

-¡Mira! ¡Hay esta!.- dijo de repente el castaño, señalando lo que parecía un muchacho acostado en el pasto a la orilla de un río. -¡Hey Ichigo! ¡Heeey!.- gritaba Setsuna a la vez en que movía los brazos de un lado a otro.

-En vez de hacer semejante estupidez ¿Por qué no simplemente nos acercamos? .- cuestionó Kaien cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia el Kurosaki.

-¿Por qué le gustara tanto este lugar?.-

-¿Cómo asumes que le gusta?.-

-Casi siempre lo encontramos aquí….-

Kaien se detuvo en seco, bajando la mirada y observando el rostro tan sereno que lucia el pelinaranja en esos instantes, era tan raro y casi imposible de creer verlo con aquella expresión.

-Hey…Creo que está dormido.- dijo a Setsuna.

-¿En serio?.- contestó el castaño mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro de su amigo.- ¿Pues que esperas? Vinimos a buscarlo y ya lo tenemos, despiértalo.-

Kaien dobló las rodillas cuando estaba aun lado de Kurosaki, estirando la mano con la intención de tomarlo de alguna parte y comenzar a sacudirlo, pero algo lo detuvo, una idea atrapada en su mente.

-Espera….- susurró de repente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Esta muerto?.-

-Y….¿Y si lo pintamos?.-

-¿Pintar?.- repitió el castaño mirando la expresión de diversión y maldad que le estaba brindando su amigo. –Ya estas.- contestó entusiasmado sacando al mismo tiempo que su amigo el plumón de sus bolsillos y colocándose del lado contrario de Kaien.- Yo le pinto la cara y tú todo el resto.- le dijo bajito, con la intención de que el chico no se despertara.

Kurosaki abrió al momento los ojos, casi en el instante en que el plumón estuviera a milímetros de tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Creímos que estabas dormido como para no oírnos…- soltó el pelinegro, alejándose lentamente del Kurosaki.

-Estaba dormido, no en coma.- contestó el chico mientras lo miraba.

-¡Fue idea de Kaien yo no tengo la culpa!.- gritó Setsuna mientras se tapaba la cabeza.

Y Acto seguido los tres empezaron a pelearse.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Miradas de confianza y amistad que murieron en el pasado, que se quedaron enterradas ahí, donde la flor que florece en el lugar solo atrae sentimientos totalmente opuestos.

Kaien río con exageración, como si la sola idea le pareciera ridícula.

Kurosaki acercó más el filo de aquello que pretendía usar como cuchillo al cuello del pelinegro, sin mostrar signos de vacilación.

-Solo me amenazas, pero no escuchó ninguna pregunta.- dijo el muchacho con la sonrisa entre los labios.

-Ya te la he hecho, pero parece que eres tan estupido que eres incapaz de recordarla.-

Kaien vaciló durante un momento.

-Ah…cierto…- bramó el chico como si de repente se acordara de algo, una acción que solo provocó que la cólera de Kurosaki subiera por los aires, justamente como lo esperaba. - ¿Qué que hago aquí? ¿Eso no es evidente? Soy el conserje de tu escuela, tan tonto como siempre cabeza de zanahoria, tanto tiempo en el lugar y apenas hoy es el día que te das cuenta….-

Tenía los ojos fijos en él, y a la vez, perdidos, como si su visión se enfocara en otra parte. Sujetó con más fortaleza la camisa del pelinegro.

-No me jodas….- susurró Kurosaki con una voz que ni él mismo reconoció. Necesitaría un milagro para volver a la cordura.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Aquí tú eres el único que esta haciendo un drama, como siempre, mostrándote como la victima de….-

De repente, Kaien desahogó un fuerte gritó de dolor a la vez en que en su mano comenzaba a emerger un liquido carmesí. Kurosaki le había encajado el vidrio en una de sus manos. Lucia como un loco sanguinario al que no le habían dado de comer durante mucho tiempo su aperitivo preferido… carne humana.

Kaien miró sus ojos, estaban cada vez más semejantes a los de aquel día, sin un brillo alguno que le diera esperanza… ¿Qué tan dañado había quedado el cerebro del muchacho?.

-No me jodas…. No me jodas….- susurraba por debajo.- ¡No me jodas idiota!...-

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo su propia calida sangre fluir por su mano. Temía lo peor, y no era por su vida, si no por aquella parte de su cuerpo que mas le ayudaba a la hora de inyectarse o preparar cualquiera de sus mezclas preferidas, un yonqui siempre pensaba como uno, incluso en los momentos mas cruciales.

- Volviendo a este pueblo de mierda… - de repente bramó el chico, los susurros se volvían cada vez mas fuertes.- Escogiendo esta maldita escuela para trabajar… ¡Eligiendo de todas las zorras de esta escuela a ella!.-

Kurosaki descendió de nuevo su mano con aquella cuchilla. Kaien no hizo nada, podía defenderse a la perfección, podía haber esquivado y regresado todo desde el primer golpe, pero se había mantenido quieto por razones que el Kurosaki no entendería y ni si quiera podía razonar, si….Todo era parte de juego, por supuesto que no había sido una coincidencia el acercarse a la Kuchiki, él mismo lo había estado observando durante un tiempo… Todo parte de un juego, todo para que llegara aquello que más deseaba.

Comenzó a reírse con burla, mientras veía aquel artefacto aproximarse a su garganta. Y….

* * *

**Flash Back**

-Hey…¡Despierta!¡Despierta!.- repetía el pelinegro mientras agitaba con movimientos precisos al chico que se encontraba echado en el sillón.

-Esta mas dormido que….Espera, no se me ocurre nada para esto.- farfulló el castaño alado de Kaien. –Bueno, total, dejémosle dormir aquí, no le veo ningún inconveniente.-

-El inconveniente idiota es que si duerme aquí es igual a que no va a volver a su casa, ¿A caso sabes lo que eso significa?.-

-¿Qué no ira a la escuela mañana?-

-¡No es eso idiota!.-

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!, antes de que comiences con tus cosas no es mi culpa que se haya emborrachado con tres vasos de sake.-

- ¡Entonces tampoco es la mía el haber sugerido invitarlo a la fiesta!. -

- Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa y punto final, ¿Contento?, Además, ¿Nosotros que íbamos a saber que era su primera vez tomando?.-

-Déjate de babosadas, Lo importante aquí es regresarlo bien despierto y sin olor a alcohol.-

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es eh? ¡Son las 4 de la mañana por Dios!.-

-¡Idiota son las 12 apenas! Tu reloj se descompuso hace tres días, acuérdate.-

- Ahh….- masculló Setsuna mientras miraba su muñeca.- Eso explica muchas cosas.-

-Como sea, ni hablar, lo haremos a mi manera.- murmuraba mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos a la cocina y tomaba un balde con hielos.

-No pensares en….-

-¡OH claro que si!.-

Lo inevitable sucedió. Y Kurosaki despertó severamente cabreado.

-¿¡Qué mierda creen que están haciendo!.-vociferó después de habar soltado un grito.

-¡De nada! ¿Para que crees que están los amigos?.- rebatió Shiba con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina, tomando a Setsuna por los hombros y usándolo como escudo de los golpes del chico que se aproximaba a grandes zancadas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

-¡Kurosaki!.-

-¡Ichigo!.-

Se escucharon decir por diferentes voces y en diferentes lugares. En ese momento el pelinaranja fue tirado hacia atrás con brusquedad, rompiendo todo contacto con el hombre de cabellos negros.

-¡Suéltame hijo de puta!.- vociferó frenético al chico de lentes.

Ishida hacia todo lo posible por controlar a su amigo.

-¡Tranquilízate de una buena vez idiota!.- gritó él mientras intentaba mantenerlo quieto con el agarre de sus manos. El chico se movía como loco, apretando tan fuerte el pedazo de vidrio en su mano que había comenzado a sangrar.

El chico pelinegro conservaba esa sonrisa entre sus labios, esa sonrisa de vencedor. Ichigo quería arrebatársela, quería quitarle ese gesto tan repugnante que solo le causaba nauseas.

Estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, no le importaba si Ishida salía lastimado, se había metido en algo que ciertamente no le correspondía. Esta indefenso, a merced de sus voces internas, ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso en realidad?.

-Kaien….- susurró Rukia mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, desconcertada por su mano lastimada. Realmente era cierto lo que Tatsuki había dicho, aquellos dos inútiles verdaderamente se estaban peleando, pero había varios cabos sueltos que no lograba comprender, ¿Ichigo había provocado todo aquello? No podía ser, y si fuese así no lo creía. -¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Que cosas preguntas niña.-

¿Sentimientos de odio? ¿De celos? ¿O quizás de miedo? … ¿A caso el poco tiempo que habían durado separados había bastado para que Rukia lo escogiese a él?. Kurosaki se había callado de un momento a otro, se había dejado de mover, como si su mundo se paralizara solo mirándola a ella, ahí, a un lado de ese hombre que aparentemente tanto detestaba. De repente, el silencio reinó en ese pasillo, solo el sonido de la lluvia y el pedazo de cristal cayendo de la mano de Kurosaki se escucharon. Nada más.

Apretó el puño de su mano derecha, sintiendo su misma sangre, embozando una sonrisa de ironía.

-Aléjate de ella….- susurró.

No… ¿En que mierda estaba pensando? Si sus mismas acciones habían provocado que ella se alejara de él, si el objetivo de todo era que ella lo odiara, que se alejara, todo por el bien de Inoue, todo por el bien de esa mujer a la que ni si quiera correspondía, si era eso lo que quería….¿Porque se ponía como loco en pensar en una Rukia emparejada con Kaien?.

Kaien y Rukia le voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Kuchiki dio un pequeño salto de la impresión, aquel hombre parado en frente de ella lucia totalmente diferente al que ella conocía, alguien más frío e inhumano.

-Aléjate de ella…- repitió, pero esta vez levantando su mirada.

Él estaba dispuesto a soportar el hecho de que ella se fuera con cualquier otro…. menos con él, con Kaien no, no con ese demonio, eso era totalmente diferente.

-Deja de hablar como si fueras su puto novio…- bramó Kaien súbitamente.

Rukia quiso moverse, algo que Kaien impidió, algo que Ichigo detesto.

Kurosaki aventó la cabeza hacia atrás para golpear a Ishida con ella, un movimiento que el chico de lentes no predijo ni pudo detener. Odiaba a ver presenciado aquel contacto entre Shiba y kuchiki, un roce que solo había durado un par de segundos pero había bastado para ponerlo frenético.

El puño de su mano derecha estaba listo para ser implantado en el rostro de su enemigo cuando…

-¡Ya basta!.- gritó Rukia, parada justo en medio de ambos, faltaba unos escasos centímetros para que el puño del Kurosaki golpeara con su cara, unos cuantos segundos de lentitud en su movimiento y ese golpe hubiera sido doloroso. -Ya basta….- volvió a decir ella, casi en un susurro, colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de él.

Lo defendía…..Lucía exactamente como si ella lo estuviese protegiendo. Kurosaki sintió una impotencia incontrolable. Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que él estuviera en lo incorrecto.

En ese instante Kaien soltó una risa inesperada, seca y sofocante, como si todo aquello le estuviese divirtiendo.

- Pobre cabeza de zanahoria…- soltó con total ironía .- Él , que es tan bueno, esta sufriendo tanto….- burlándose de sus propias palabras.- Hablas como si yo fuese lo peor…- señaló .- Como si yo fuese el único que cometió pecados en el pasado, pero tu bien sabes que no es así…-

Rukia se estremeció, todo lo que veía señalaba que aquellos dos se conocían desde antes, las palabras de Kaien comenzaba a perturbarla.

-Somos iguales Ichigo…-

La expresión del rostro de Kurosaki se endureció, a la vez en que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

-Incluso quizás podemos decir que tu eres peor.-

La mirada de pelinaranja lucia absorta. Totalmente pérdida.

-¿Ichigo?.- le llamó Rukia, con un hilo de voz.

_-Ya basta….Por favor…- suplicaba la chica, no había lagrima que le resbalara por el rostro, estaba seca, era casi imposible pedirle que llorara más. _

- Finges ser diferente…Te convences a ti mismo que ya has cambiado…-

_-Mira la sangre….-masculló Setsuna.- Es virgen…- _

La cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, ¿Alucinaciones? No…No podían ser, Se sentía tan reales, tan vividas, tan….

-¿Ichigo?.- repitió Rukia.

-Pero la gente nunca cambia… No realmente-

_En sus oídos llegó un leve ruido, y una ráfaga de aire caliente entró por la puerta._

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, y el recuerdo giró con él.

_Kaien Shiba estaba en el umbral, estupefacto, con un brillo de decepción en los ojos._

-Kaien…- pronunció él en un susurro, al mismo instante que en su recuerdo.

Recuerdos de algo que nunca olvidaría, que nunca podría borrar, más sin embargo se dedicaba a rechazar.

El oscuro pasillo donde se encontraba se iluminó por milésimas de segundo, y tras reinar las penumbras de nuevo, el estruendo se escuchó. Kurosaki dio un pequeño brinco mientras cerraba los ojos, el sonido emergente había sonado igual al de una pistola junto con un sin fin de frases que en ese instante no sonaban coherentes…. Había sonado tan real que había creído que realmente estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, asustado, pero encontró todo justo como lo había dejado antes.

"_Todo es su culpa" susurraba con una voz fantasmal, tan ligera como una pluma, pero lo suficiente convincente para si mismo._

Kuchiki intentó tocarlo de nuevo pero su mano fue apartada con un manotazo.

-Si lo prefieres a él, entonces quédate a su lado Kuchiki….-

-¿Qué estas…-

-Pero nunca más te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre.-

Las gotas cesaron lentamente, casi como un susurro.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"**Cuando el tiempo pasa…."**

-Hey chico…¿Cuándo años dices que tienes?.-

-14…- contestó en un gemido, su cuerpo le dolía. Era de las primeras veces que le tocaba pelear con demasiados contrincantes.

"**Comienzas a darte cuenta de que huir de las cosas no soluciona nada…."**

-Si que eres un chaval estupido.- replicó el otro muchacho a su lado, ayudándole también a sostenerse. Kurosaki le lanzó una mirada de desazón.-Pero he de admitir que también fuerte.-

"**De que siempre siguieron ahí…"**

-Que lo acepte Kaien, sin nosotros ahora estaría casi muerto.- soltó el chico castaño tomándolo con más fuerza, sentía que el cuerpo se le resbalaba por causa del frió. –El famoso Kurosaki hecho un desastre, tendrás que pagarme para no difundir ese secreto.-

Kurosaki quiso decir algo, pero sus fuerzas eran casi inexisten. El frió tan intenso hacia que sus sentidos se volvieran pésimos.

-¿Por donde es la calle?.- cuestionó al que el castaño llamaba Kaien, mirando de reojo al pelinaranja.

-Esta va a ser la quita vez que nos dice, parece que tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación.-

-No tan grande como tu estupidez de siempre, además, algo malo tenía que tener.-

"**solo que simplemente no las miraste."**

Unos de los muchos copos nieve cayó sobre el rostro de Kurosaki, derritiéndose casi al instante. El chico disimuló una sonrisa, con la cabeza baja, escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos hombres que no conocía.

**Fin del Flash Back****

* * *

**

Las horas pasaban, sin rastros de él.

"**Pero la verdad es que…"**

Voltio su mirada hacia la puerta, esperando que de un momento a otro el timbre sonara y le diera el aviso a su tan aclamada llegada. Suspiró cansada, pensando en toda la comida que había cocinado, si no volvía todo aquello seria desperdiciado ya que su apetito solo surgiría con él a su lado.

Orihime Inoue sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, le abrumaba pensar que se encontrara con Kuchiki, algo que en ese momento no podía tener coherencia pues todo apuntaba a que ellos dos jamás se hablarían, pero que sin embargo, era posible . Su corazón latía y gemía más deprisa, ¿Y si aquello solo había formado parte de una actuación? ¿Y si realmente ellos dos habían decidido estar juntos secretamente? No…Ichigo no era de esos…

"**Es doloroso perder a alguien…"**

Se odio a si misma por no confiar en sus mismas palabras, y sobre todo, ni en las de él.

Tomó su celular.

* * *

-Alfred… ¿No seria mejor que le dijeras al muchacho que vuelva otro día? La señorita ya no esta en casa.- preguntó una señora un poco robusta, pero con mirada y gestos tan amables que la hacían lucir como un ángel.

- Si, lo mismo pensé yo, pero cuando volví al lugar donde estaba ya se había ido.-

"**Alguien con quien pensabas que te ibas a encontrar"**

-Que raro… Estaba segura de que se quedaría ahí, aunque su apariencia era muy extraña parecía muy determinado en querer ver a nuestra joven ama.-

-Yo también me pregunto como es que nuestra señorita lo conoce.- Soltó de repente Alfred, dándole un sorbo al café que su querida esposa le había preparado.

-Un muchacho con tatuajes en el rostro….- suspiró la señora.

* * *

-¿¡Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza! ¿Acaso querías matarlo? ¿En verdad creías que podías hacerlo? ¡Maldita sea contigo Kurosaki!.-

"**Alguien con quien deseabas tener algo…"**

Palabras, Palabras, solo palabras. Su mente, ni si quiera su corazón estaban ahí.

"_-Grábala bien…Que todo su esplendor luzca al cien-"_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero las imágenes no se iban, no importase lo que pensara, no desaparecían, ¿Cuánto tiempo durarían ahí? ¿El mismo que en el pasado? Si eso era así, no tendría que esperar mucho para que volviera ser la persona que era antes, aunque…

"_-Sujétela.- susurró jadeando.-"_

¿Alguna vez había dejado de serlo?

"_Todos reían como niños en medio de un juego…"_

"**Alguien importante…"**

El chico de lentes se detuvo, tratando de mantener la compostura. Kurosaki no lucia nada bien.

"_Sus manos estaban en todas partes, sujetándola, tapándole la boca, desgarrándole la piel, tocándola…"_

-Mierda…Mierda…Mierda….- repetía en un tono que Ishida no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Una armónica y suave melodía se apoderó del lugar.

-¿Inoue?.- pronunció el chico contestando su celular.

-Ishida….Perdón por llamarte, de seguro y estas muy ocupado…-

Kurosaki levantó su mirada.

"**Descubrir las angustias disfrazadas…"**

-¿Esta…

El chico de lentes retrocedió un paso, asustado.

-¿Esta Kurosaki-kun contigo?...-

El artefacto azotó contra la pared con una fuerza alarmante.

"**Escuchar el mensaje que se esconde entre las palabras superficiales**…."

-Que no se meta en mi vida…- musitó Kurosaki secamente, antes de marcharse. Uryuu simplemente divisó su valioso celular en el suelo.

"**La alegría simulada…"**

Inoue solo pudo escuchar los pitidos de una llamada cortada.

"**No me gusta auto compadecerme…."**

**

* * *

**Miró la venda que le había hecho a la mano de Kaien, suspirando con pesadez

-Kaien….- susurró Kuchiki, levantando levemente la mirada hacia con él.

-¿hmp?.-

_.- Hablas como si yo fuese lo peor…-_

-Tú….

_-Somos iguales Ichigo…-_

-Lo conocías desde hace mucho… ¿verdad?.-

_-La gente nunca cambia…No realmente.- _

En el rostro del muchacho se dibujó una sonrisa seca, cortante, casi imperceptible.

-No mucho tiempo…Pero si lo suficiente…-

Kuchiki le miró sin entender.

-Esta bien que me odie….

"_-Incluso quizás podemos decir que tu eres peor."_

-Me lo merezco….-

"**Pero…"**

Los ojos de Kaien se abrieron con tristeza.

* * *

-Ni las personas….Ni lo sentimientos se pueden amarrar Orihime….- musitó Ishida, deteniéndose justo en frente del escenario que habían hecho para la obra.

"**Quisiera saber…"**

- Ya te deberías de haberte dado cuenta de eso…- terminó diciendo casi en un susurro, aventando un pedazo de fósforo encendido a la línea de gasolina que había creado, observando las bellas llamas ascendiendo.

"**Si a esto se le puede llamar vida…"**

_Malas Influencias _

_Capitulo 13-parte 2._

_Final._

_

* * *

_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NO ME MATEN NO ME MATEN NO ME MATEN D:!

Excusas me sobran pero no quiero darlas…. 4 meses sin subir capitulo! (o creo qe mas….) y mi curiosidad se hizo tan grande que me cheque cuando comenze a subir el fanfic y…..

O-O fue el 22 de marzo del 2009! D:! NO ME VOY A PERMITIR DURAR DOS AÑOS CON ESTE FIC! Asi que antes de esa fecha lo acabo! Wa aa T-T solo espero que en sus corazones tengan un gramo de piedad :c

Y tambien espero que les haya agradado el capitulo porque es la primera vez que comienzo y borro y vuelvo a comenzar un capitulo tantas veces ! D:! fue muy duro T-T….

He… el otro dia me puse a leerlo desde el principio y dejenme decirles que me doy pena ajena! xD faltas de ortografía tras faltas y faltas… y la manera de decir las cosas…. ASCO xDD hahaha bueno no digo que "haya mejorado mucho" pero por lo menos ya lo considero "una lectura mas decente" xD kyaaa estoy tan emocionada! :DD solo estaré concentrada en hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con este fanfic que tanto cariño le tengo! ( ni tanto porque si asi fuera ya lo hubieses acabado u.u….) tu callate! D:

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW D:! SON USTEDES LOS QUE ME HACEN PONERME A ESCRIBIR. Un fanfic no es nada sin gente como ustedes que animan a la autora a seguirle T-T es simplemente hermoso…los aprecio demasiado D:!

Ahh por cierto :3 les dejo un _**FAN ART**_ de una escena del capitulo _**en mi perfil :**_D hehe hecho por mi queridísima, amada y respetada Adriana-Sama! (mi hermana ^^!) yo me enamore….no c ustedes hehe….

NOS VEMOS MUY MUY PRONTO, MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN!

Con amor…

Miyuki Kurosaki

(wiiiii benditas sean las vacaciones! Mas tiempo para hacer mas cosas!) PD. Qe bueno qe el celular de ishida no era un blackberry! XDDD


	15. Chapter 14

-¿Me lo compras?.-

La chica lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos, ilusionada, observando detalladamente cada uno de los movimientos de su novio.

-Ya es tuyo.- suspiró su acompañante, meneando con un sutil movimiento aquel llavero colgado entre su mano. Sin emoción, sin...nada, no había nada.

Inoue sonrió con dulzura, tomando el pequeño oso como si fuese algo extremadamente delicado.

-Muchas gracias…Kurosaki-kun.-

_**Un minuto de vida desperdiciado….**_

Abrió la boca para decir algo, y sin embargo, no pudo….

Para él todo aquello no le resultaba interesante, ni si quiera atractivo. Solo estaba ahí, con su amiga de la infancia, quiso decir, su "_novia" _, en medio de un pequeño centro comercial, juntos, como una típica y normal…pareja, feliz pareja.

_**Risas que no brotaron…**_

Un susurro en el oído. Ni si quiera un sonido, solo la leve sensación, casi imaginada, de que ella pronunciaba su nombre de nuevo, con voz diferente, embrujadora, casi embriagante.

_**Un año pasado….**_

Inoue lo miró con profundidad, un detalle que ni si quiera él pudo notar. Tierra llamando a Ichigo….

Y Orihime se acercó peligrosamente a él. Tan cerca de sus labios, tan cerca de él, tan cerca…..

Amigo, amiga, compañero, compañera….

-Vámonos a casa….- balbuceó él de repente, retrocediendo sin ocultar su clara intención de evitar aquello. Sin ni si quiera mirarla a los ojos.

_**Un camino largo y extenso por recorrer….**_

Ella se quedó quieta, solo por unos segundos, helada. Después, se sonrió así misma.

-Si….- respondió débilmente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, uniendo lazos que ni si quiera existían.

Se volvió a engañar a sí misma.

_**Con la persona equivocada.**_

Ellos eran todo, menos eso, una…. _"Feliz pareja"._

Kurosaki lo intentó, pero no pudo embozar una sonrisa.

* * *

**_Malas Influencias_**

**_Capitulo 14_**

-¿Escuchaste eso?.-

La voz de él la saco de sus sumisos pensamientos de nuevo, justo de la manera en que lo había hecho hace 5 minutos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No escuchó nada….- contestó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos y quizás oír lo que chico decía.

-Exacto….Porque no hay nadie ya.-

Rukia suspiró cansada, sin apartar la vista del espejo de su camerino.

-¿Hasta qué hora piensas salir de ahí?.- cuestionó Kaien desde el otro lado de la puerta, tabaco en mano como de costumbre.

-Hasta que tú te vayas….-

Echó los ojos hacia atrás en ademán de molestia, su nivel de paciencia tarde o temprano se terminaría cuando Rukia volviera a soltar un comentario que le resultara tan exasperante.

- llegue aquí hace apenas una hora, y tú ya estabas ahí encerrada. ¡Deja de hacer tanto drama!, ni que la obra hubiese sido la gran cosa.-

-¡No es eso!.-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

No supo contestar, porque ni ella misma sabia porque le daba tanto miedo salir de ahí y enfrentarse al mundo. No era a las personas precisamente a lo que temía, simplemente pensaba que era mejor quedarse ahí y esperar a que el festival terminara.

- ¡Si no sales de ahí en este instante voy a tumbar la puta puerta!.-

Aquel ataque le llegó desprevenida.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Solo vete!.-

-¿Y dejarte sola? No gracias….-

-¿Cuál es tu obsesión por quedarte? ¡Sé lo que hago y soy lo suficiente mayor como para cuidarme sola!.-

-Solo eres una chiquilla de 17 años .-

La pausa que siguió fue innecesariamente larga.

Lo único que se le ocurría a Rukia en ese momento y en lo único que su mente podía dibujar en esos instantes era la hermosa imagen del silencio, nada, solo quería estar sola, y no es que se encontrase triste, solo por alguna extraña razón quería ser compañera de la soledad.

-La verdad es que….- soltó él de repente, dudando ante el incomodo silencio que se presentaba para él .- Rukia yo….- pausando durante unos breves segundos.- Yo me di cuenta de que tú…-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!.- gritó la chica abriendo la puerta de un jalón, pero no lo suficiente rápido como para hacer que Kaien tropezara.

-Que aburrida eres.- bramó el chico dejando caer el cigarrillo.- Y yo que quería confesarme…-

-¿¡Cómo crees que voy a ser tan tonta como para caer en tus juegos! .-

-¿En serio? Pero si ya estas afuera…-

Otro silencio.

Y Kuchiki se dio la vuelta decidida a encerrarse ahí de nuevo. La mano de Kaien detuvo la puerta cuando apenas esta comenzaba a moverse, con aquella sonrisa de victoria entre sus labios.

-Déjate de niñerías y vámonos a comer…-

-¡No quiero!.-

-Ahhh entonces quieres estar sola conmigo ¿verdad? Así que se trata de eso….-

-¿Eh?.-

-Sola conmigo….- El chico se acercó a ella, la tenía casi acorralada.- ¿Verdad?-

Tan alarmantemente cerca….

-¡Muévete!.-exclamó mientras se alejaba de él lo más rápido posible que sus reflejos lo permitiesen.

Aquel tenía que ser de sus peores días, o más bien dicho, de sus peores semanas. Kuchiki simplemente escuchó los pasos de Kaien siguiéndole por detrás cuando ella inconscientemente había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, con aquel olor de tabaco que siempre le acompañaba. A veces no entendía el comportamiento del muchacho, lo cual se había vuelto un poco más natural entre ellos dos.

-Tienes bonito trasero…- suspiró el chico.

-Idiota….-

* * *

Respiraciones agitadas, movimientos exagerados, esquivando, esquivando, tropezando…

-Maldita sea….- soltó en medio de todo aquel escándalo.

Unas chicas lo apuntaban, otros se reían, cruelmente, cuando le miraban pasar.

-¿Dónde estás?...- se cuestionó así mismo.- ¿Dónde coño estas?...-

Casi tan rápido como un rayo, ojos tan vivaces como los de un halcón.

Y de repente, ese sonido….

¡Golpe de suerte!.

-¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo! .- bramó mientras deslizaba con suma impotencia y agresividad la puerta del salón.-¡ISHIDA!.-

….

_La mano de él bajó hasta la cintura de ella (¿O debería de decirse al revés?) _

"_**Y él…. la besó….Tan apasionadamente…."**_

_Ni una mierda, ni una mierda…._

"_**Oh…Juan Manuel…suspiró Ahuehuete…."**_

_Ni una mierda, ni una mierda…._

_-¿Qué demonios estas esperando?...¡Bésala ya!.- le dijo Ishida por debajo, oculto entre las cortinas del escenario._

_NI UNA MIERDA…._

_El público aclamaba la escena tan odiada y sin embargo atrayente. _

_Kuchiki estaba…. _

…_.._

-¿!Pero que mierda es eso!.- gritó mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla, sumamente afectado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Eres ciego o qué? Es el DVD de la obra ¿Qué más? .- contestó el chico de lentes.

-¿¡DVD! ¿¡Cómo carajos sacaste un DVD de algo que fue apenas hace 3 horas!.- chilló el muchacho, tomando la caja que mostraba una portada de Rukia y él tentativamente abrazados. En ese momento maldijo el photoshop .

Los alumnos, antes absortos ante la pantalla, voltearon su mirada hacia el pelinaranja. Kurosaki los contó mentalmente, más de 50….

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer preguntas tan idiotas?.-

-¿¡Y a ti por qué coño te gusta joderme la vida!.-

-Eso es sencillo, porque es divertido.-

….

_¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?..._

_Inoue no quería ver como otra chica lo besara cuando ella ni si quiera lo había hecho con él._

"_**Oh…Te amo…Juan Manuel…"**_

_Kuchiki no quería besarlo, estaba igual o peor que Kurosaki, sucumbida ante el pánico de hacerlo y la presión de un público y un guion que lo exigían._

_Tragó saliva notoriamente, aquello era bastante curioso de ver, el hombre, más chaparro que la mujer, afeminado. Y una mujer, más alta que el hombre, bastante….Varonil._

_-¿Pero qué coño esperan?.- musitó Ishida, dispuesto a caminar hacia ellos y darles el empujoncito que necesitaban para que esos escasos centímetros entre sus labios fueran borrados._

_-¡Cabron! ¿Por qué demonios escribiste un guion así?.- reclamó Arisawa, aun lado del de lentes._

_-Solo es una obra, es pura actuación._

_-¡No me vengas con excusas como esa!.-_

_La chica se sentía a desfallecer, si se hubiese tratado de otra situación, quizás en otro momento, de diferente manera, de seguro las sensaciones de pánico se convertirían en otras emociones._

_El público ni si quiera parecía respirar. ¿La besaría? Después de todo el escándalo entre ellos dos….¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?. Muchos de los rumores aclamaban que el chico ya se había acostado con ella en la ocasión de las cabañas, si era así, ¿Por qué se detenía ante un insignificante beso?._

…

-¡Pues mira lo que le hago a tu maldito DVD!.- exclamó a la vez en que tomaba el reproductor y lo lanzaba por la ventana, riendo como un loco sanguinario.

-¿No me digas que creías que ese era la copia original?.-

Los aires de grandeza y victoria del Kurosaki desaparecieron.

- ¡Todos afuera!.- vociferó el chico cuando miraba a los otros.- ¡AHORA!.-

Y en menos de tres segundos ya no había nadie más que ellos dos en el salón, conocían el temperamento del Kurosaki, y eso no era algo bonito con lo que lidiar.

-Además, el reproductor pertenecía a la escuela, así que tendrás que pagárselo.-

-¡Me vale una mierda de quien era el maldito reproductor!¡ Solo dame la maldita copia original!….-

-Pero es que lo están utilizando para hacer más copias….-.

Silencio, silencio sepulcral, puro y sencillo, solo calma….

-Ahora si lo hiciste maldito….-susurró con la mirada baja.

-¿Hice qué?.-

El demonio había llegado.

-¡Acabaste con mi paciencia!.-

* * *

Bello y bonito paisaje que admiraba.

Los alumnos lucían entusiasmados regados por el extenso terreno lleno de tiendas de toda clase, había muchas personas que no pertenecían a la escuela, las podía identificar en seguida por los atuendos o el uniforme que llevaban puesto. Parecía que el festival iba bien, bastante bien para lo que ella se imaginaba.

Si, bello y bonito paisaje el que admiraba. Lástima que no podía ser parte de él, ni si quiera sonreír de esa manera.

Suspiró de nuevo sin darse cuenta, sola en aquel salón.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.- susurró una mujer, acercándose despacio hacia su mejor amiga.

La chica de cabellos naranjas se sobresaltó durante unos breves instantes, mirando sobre su espalda y observando la silueta de Tatsuki posándose a su lado.

-No te había visto desde la mañana….- soltó la chica de pelo corto, sin mirarla.

Pero nada.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una pequeña risa, o el intento de ello, algo que solo provocó que sus preocupaciones ascendieran.

Orihime agudizó sus sentidos, divisando un chico caerse a lo lejos en el patio.

–Oye Ino….-

-Tengo de estar enojada…. - le dijo de repente.- ¿Vedad?.-

Arisawa le lanzó una mirada desentendida.

"¿Enojada con quien?", quiso preguntar, pero casi al instante una respuesta y el rostro de esa persona se le vino a la cabeza, irremediablemente.

-Porque….- continúo su amiga, ignorando si la chica hubiese entendido lo que le intentaba decir.- él no fue a nuestra cita...-

-¿Ichigo?.- fue lo único poco inteligente que logró articular.

Orihime se encogió de hombros.

- Y cuando lo miró….- susurró.- Tiene una mano lastimada… Y está a punto de besar a otra chica….-

-Él….-

-Por eso….-

La chica de larga cabellera volteo su mirada por primera vez desde que había llegado hacia su amiga. Pareciese que iba a llorar, pero algo le decía a Tatsuki que se estaba conteniendo.

-Por eso tengo que sentirme enojada…¿Cierto?-

Y Tatsuki no supo responder, le resultaba pesado corresponder los ojos que le estaba brindando.

-Ayer le hablé a Ishida-kun, porque pensé que quizás estaba con él….-

-Inoue….-

-Pero cuando menos me di cuenta la llamada, ya se había cortado.-

Solo observó como su amiga dibujaba en su rostro una cara de tristeza, algo que últimamente muy seguido hacia. Lo único que Arisawa fue capaz de hacer en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, fue abrazarla por la cintura, solo con una mano, tratando de que su cercanía se volviera más mínima.

-De seguro y se trató de un error de línea, nada importante.- le dijo tratando de que su tono de voz luciera lo mas despreocupado posible, cosa que logró exitosamente.

Sentía que debía de consolarla, aunque fuese con un insignificante movimiento.

-Yo también pensé en eso….- murmuró la otra, desanimando el pequeño triunfo que había tenido.- Pero…No sé porque simplemente…Tengo el presentimiento de que la persona que colgó fue Kurosaki-kun.-

-¿Por qué crees eso?.-

-Simplemente lo creo…-

El silencio después de eso lucia ser algo inevitable, pero no fue así.

-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?.- masculló Tatsuki de rebato con una sonrisa entre sus labios, la mejor y la más sincera que le pudo dar.- ¡Ve y reclámale a ese idiota tú esfuerzo por cocinar y golpéalo hasta que te canses! Dile todo lo que le quieras decir y pregúntale todo lo que quieras saber.-

Pero Inoue no hizo nada más que separarse de ella, inesperadamente. Un movimiento que solo provocó inquietud en la otra chica, como si sintiese que el cariño de Orihime hacia ella se desvanecía tan rápido como el silbido del aire.

-¿Qué pa….-

-Ayer….- balbuceó, dudando durante un par de segundos.- Ayer tú te fuiste con Kurosaki-ku antes de que él y yo nos fuéramos, fuiste, y te lo llevaste a otra parte….-

El corazón de Tatsuki se detuvo.

-Cuando lo hiciste te veías muy….Asustada….- La chica la miró con tristeza.- ¿Por qué estabas tan alterada?...-

¿Decirle la verdad?.

-Por favor….dímelo….-suplicó.

Y sintió claramente como un nudo se apoderaba ferozmente de su garganta.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Eres un completo Idiota!.- gritó exasperada, empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas después de haber escuchado apenas como alguien le quitaba el seguro por fuera.

El impulso fue demasiado e inesperado, y aquella persona pareció salir volando del lugar. Cuando Tatsuki se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Ishida….- soltó ella, mirándole sumamente estupefacta.- ¡Lo siento! Creí que eras….-

-¿El imbécil de Kurosaki? . – Sentencio él.- Vaya…Es el peor insulto que me han dicho en toda mi vida.-

-¿En donde esta?.- le dijo, acercándose al chico con rapidez, como si de repente se acordase de lo ocurrido.- ¿En dónde demonios esta ese inútil?.-

Ishida le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

-Primero, cálmate.- Murmuró mientras se paraba.- Él idiota ya se fue a su casa.-

Arisawa sintió como una pieza insignificante en su impaciente alma se iba y se remplazaba con un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Quería creer que no había pasado nada, que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no podía, por más que intentase convencerse a sí misma, era imposible, era como pedirle que dejara de amar las artes marciales.

-Entonces él no….-intentó decir.

-Tuvo una pequeña pelea.-

-¡Pero….-

-Pero gracias a Dios antes de que cometiera una estupidez Kuchiki-san y yo llegamos y lo detuvimos.-

El chico de lentes se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos pensativo, donde se detuvo en la ventana. Un lugar donde podía ver hacia lo lejos la ventana que había roto el Kurosaki. Ya no había nadie, y aquello solo hizo que sus ganas de largarse de la escuela se incrementaran.

-¿Él está muy….-

-¿Lastimado?.- terminó de decir Ishida, parecía que sabía todo lo que la chica diría, como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.- No…Solo fue una mano, nada fuera del otro mundo.-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?.-cuestionó dudosa, el chico de lentes ni si quiera la miró.

-intenté marcarle al idiota después de que le perdí de vista.- comenzó a decir él, viendo solo hacia la nada por afuera de la ventana, como si hubiera algo interesante flotando en el aire.- Y entonces escuché la melodía de su celular cerca. Solo la seguí, ciertamente no esperaba encontrarme contigo.-

La chica se quedó callada, intentando recordar algo. En aquel momento seguramente se había encontrado tan hundida en sí misma como para haber escuchado alguna melodía, pero eso era algo que no quería que nadie supiera, su dolor no era importante en ese momento, además, siempre lo aguardaba solo para ella.

-Como sea.- murmuró precipitadamente el muchacho cansado, echando un suspiro breve.- Mañana podrás golpear tanto como tú quieras al imbécil de Kurosaki, yo ya me voy a mi casa, creo que también deberías de hacer lo mismo.-

Ishida se dio media vuelta, por el lado contrario donde se encontraba la chica. Su andanza comenzó con pasos lentos, pero seguros. Le causaba un gran pésame pensar en todo el camino que tenía que recorrer para llegar a su casa.

-¡Espera!.-dijo ella en voz alta, casi como un grito. Algo que le salió sin que ella lo quisiese ni se lo ordenara a su cuerpo. -Él….- Arisawa apartó la mirada del muchacho, ruborizada.- ¿Él como estab….-

-Te voy a ser sincero….- susurró.-Tatsuki….-

No supo porque, pero sintió que su amiga se había alterado más de la cuenta con aquella simple oración que acababa de decir. La chica aguardó impaciente a que él continuara, algo bastante evidente en su mirada.

-Tú llevas conociendo a Kurosaki desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de explicarle.- Yo apenas desde el año pasado. Sé una parte de su historia, solo lo que él y tú en determinados instantes me dejaron saber. No tienes que decirme que el nuevo conserje de nuestra escuela es alguien que está relacionado con algo de su "mala vida" porque pude saberlo en el instante en que me di cuenta como lo miraba…-

Tatsuki no pudo hacer nada más que parpadear, y solo porque sus ojos lo exigían.

-Déjame decirte que...- continúo dudando.- Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera… Parecía que fuese otra persona…. Una que me privó de conocer hasta este momento…. - Pausó, con la espontanea y fresca imagen de lo que acababa de pasar hace una hora rondando por su mente.- Y cuando Kuchiki….-

-Yo…..-

– Tatsuki….- le interrumpió él.- Estoy seguro de que él ahorita se siente como un maldito miserable….No, me corrijo…- levantando la mirada levemente hacia con ella.- Estoy seguro de que siempre se ha sentido así y créeme, en parte la relación que lleva con Inoue tiene la culpa…-

-Pero ella solo…-

-No es que él sea una persona que me importante demasiado, ni que lo vea como el único que está sufriendo en esto, porque sé que el también tiene la culpa.-

-Ishida….-

- Solo es el hecho de que odio ver los problemas de las personas pasar justo en frente de mis ojos, tener una pequeña conciencia de cómo ayudarlos a arreglarlos y simplemente quedarme parado, con los brazos cruzados….Creo que un amigo hace esas cosas.- musitó mientras le daba la espalda de nuevo.- ¿No lo crees?.-

Abrió la boca para emitir algo que no fueran solo pequeñas palabras, intentando contestar lo que su amigo le pedía. Pero no pudo.

Y en el instante en que ella volvió a la realidad, él ya se había marchado.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tan suave, tan jugoso….

Aquel olor que emanaba simplemente lo volvía loco, lo hacía pensar en cosas que no tenían coherencia, como un tonto enamorado por primera vez, inexperto.

-Un poco más….- susurró él, embriagado por el sentimiento que surgía dentro de él, casi como el aleteo de unas mariposas en su estomago. –Solo un poco…- repitió, ansioso y deseoso de comenzar a hacer justo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Es…demasiado…- jadeo Rukia.

Ya no aguantó, soltó un tremendo estornudo aún con el platillo en manos.

-¡Dámelo idiota!.- le gritó mientras de un solo movimiento le arrebataba su comida a Rukia. -¡Mira nada mas lo que has hecho! ¡De seguro todos tus gérmenes ya están en toda mi sopa!.-

- ¿Cómo no querías que estornudara con tanto maldito chile en polvo, eh? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!.-

-Creí que no eras tan tonta como para arruinar algo tan simple.-

-¡Pues tú se lo hubieras echado desde un principio!.-

-Ya que…- susurró decepcionado, mirando el platillo entre sus manos.- Comida es comida….-

Y gracias a todos los reyes, él por fin pudo dar la primera probada a su sopa. Fuese la comida más barata que pudo encontrar en todo el festival, le supo exquisita.

-Luces como si no hubieses comido nada en mucho tiempo.- le dijo Kuchiki, divertida al ver la reacción del muchacho ante tal corriente platillo.

-Solo cállate y déjame comer…-

-No hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso.-

-¿Ahora resulta que eres una dama?.-

-¿No deberías de estar limpiando algo? ¿Eh? Señor conserje…-

-¿Por qué cuando no sabes que contestar siempre me dices cosas semejantes?.-

-Solo te digo la verdad.-

-¡Ha! Será más bien que no se te ocurre nada bueno que decir, pero a mi si, sería más fácil si simplemente me dijeras "¡Oh Kaien eres tan divertido! ¡Eres un Pillín!".-

-¡Sabes que yo nunca diría eso!.-

-Como sea, el punto es que no pienso limpiar algo que a los 5 minutos va a volver a estar sucio, mejor espero a que todos se larguen.-

Kuchiki le miró aburrida. Para ella todo aquello no le resultaban más que excusas de un bueno para nada (aunque ella en el fondo admitía que esta vez tenía razón). Fijó su mirada en otro punto, cualquiera que no fuera su cara le resultaba mejor.

El lugar donde se encontraban estaba desierto, como si el ser humano jamás hubiese pisado la tierra en ese lugar, solo a lo lejos se podía escuchar el murmullo alterado de la gente al querer comprar algo que les había llamado la atención o simplemente se les había antojado. A veces pensaba que tenía buena suerte al encontrar esos espacios dentro de la escuela, pero también pensaba que compartirlos con el idiota de Shiba no le resultaba bueno.

-¿No vas a comer nada?.- musitó él sin apartar su vista de su platillo, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-No tengo hambre….-

-Ya veo, entonces es cierto eso que dicen que el amor te quita el hambre.-

-¿¡Qué intentas decir con eso!.-

-¿Pues no es obvio?.-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que el idiota de Ich….-

-¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de él? Hablaba de mí pero bueno, tú misma te has echado la soga al cuello.-

Un rubor se expandió por el rostro de la chica, avergonzada decidió mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, ¡Ella y su gran bocota!. Solo pudo escuchar la exagerada risa que Kaien le estaba brindando.

-¡Si que te tiene loquita! ¿Eh?.-

-¡Solo cállate con un demonio!.-

Rukia estaba a punto de pegarle, hasta había levantado la mano al mismo tiempo en que el muchacho levantaba la suya para defenderse, pero se detuvo secamente, cuando miró de nuevo aquella mano vendada del chico, cuando recordó cómo es que esa herida había llegado ahí, y sobre todo, quien había sido la persona culpable de ello.

-¿Rukia?.- le llamó él mientras la observaba, paralizada en esa curiosa posición.

_-Si lo prefieres a él…_

La chica bajó la mano apenada, desviando cualquier contacto con el muchacho.

_-Entonces quédate a su lado Kuchiki….-_

-Solo….Olvídalo….- contestó ella, de un segundo para otro en diferente tono.

Se sacó la pasta de la boca, mirándola extrañado.

Kaien tuvo la sensación de que aquellas palabras las había dicho más para ella misma que para él. Y aquello de alguna manera u otra, lo ponía feliz.

* * *

-¿Una….¿Una casa de terror?.- susurró la chica mientras miraba el letrero asustada.

-Hay por favor, no me vengas con los cuentos de que tienes miedo por algo que hicieron los del salón de alado.-

-Deberías….- musitó otra, mirando a la no creyente.- Este salón tiene fama en los festivales escolares desde primer año por destacar en todo lo que hacen.-

-No creo que le ganen esta vez a la obra que hicieron el salón de nuestro Kurosaki-sama.-

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Como que hicieron una obra! .-

-Ahh cierto, a ti no te tocó verla porque acabas de llegar hace media hora.-

-Es lo más hermoso y sin sentido que he visto en toda mi vida….- soltó la chica ignorando el aura fantasmal que salía de la casa del terror que estaba frente suyo.- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si quieres verlo escuché que Ishida está haciendo DVDS para venderlo.-

-¿Ishida?.-

* * *

-¿Cómo supiste de esto?.- preguntó cuando esquivaba la avalancha de golpes que se le venía encima.

El chico ni si quiera temía por su vida en ese momento, ni un miligramo, conocía tan bien las capacidades de Kurosaki y las de él mismo como para saber que no terminaría muerto de todo aquello… Quizás un poco lastimado, pero solo un poco.

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan cínico! ¡Tú mismo es el que has repartido volantes por toda la puta escuela!.-

-¿Entonces como me encontraste? .-

-¡Solo tuve que seguir la maldita fila que esta desde el puto patio hacia este salón!.-

Y un golpe en la cara se le fue dado. La verdad es que Ishida no había previsto la popularidad de Kurosaki extendida a tal grado, no había pensado en que eso podría llegar a ocurrir.

El chico pelinaranja se quedó quieto, riendo como loco mientras apenas podía respirar, mirándolo desde arriba.

-Considérate muerto….-

¿Cuánto había estado esperando por este momento? Quizás desde el día en que lo había conocido…

Por fin…¡Por fin se desharía de aquel mal que le causaba tantas molestias! Creía que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Hizo puño su mano, y la elevó en los aires.

-Lo siento…. Kurosaki…- susurró Ishida de repente, ocultando su mirada….¿Avergonzada?.

Se detuvo atónito ante la imagen de su amigo pidiendo disculpas. Ese no podía ser Ishida….

-¿Ishi…-

-Pero soy muy joven y sexy como para pensar en eso.-

Una cortina de humo se expandió por todo el salón en cuestiones de segundos.

¡Corre!.

Y ante los ojos del pelinaranja, el chico de lentes desapareció.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Minutos de silencio que fueron deshechos ante el abrir de una puerta.

Kurosaki entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Aquella era la primera vez desde hace un año que llegaba mas tarde de lo normal, aquellos tiempos habían sido diferentes así que supuso que su padre no le diría nada.

Percibió a lo lejos las voces de sus hermanas, probablemente platicando como de costumbre a altas horas de las noches, él solo podía pensar en una cosa y esa cosa se trataba de tomar una ducha, su cuerpo y su mente reclamaban un momento de serenidad, algo que estaba seguro que no iba a poder obtener desde ahora en adelante.

Entró a su habitación, dejando caer la mochila entre los pasos hacia su cama, donde no hizo nada más que echarse cuando eran solo unos centímetros lo que lo separaban de ella.

Un ruido bastante sofocante.

La puerta.

Y el padre del Kurosaki entró.

-Ahh…¿Acabas de llegar?.- le dijo con el pulgar arriba. Sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Asi que… Tú y Orihime-chan ¿eh? Pues…-

-Deja de decir idioteces.- susurró su hijo sin mirarlo.

-¡Pero nunca hemos tenido esta char….-

-¡Y nunca la tendremos! Solo déjame dormir….-

-Mañana hablamos.- contestó el señor con una sonrisa calmada, cerrando la puerta despacio por temor a despertar a sus hijas.

Observó con determinación el techo, después, ladeando su mirada hasta su mano dañada que de un momento a otro, cuando no se había dado cuenta, había dejado ya de derramar sangre. El chico de cabellos naranjas agradeció profundamente la oscuridad de la noche en su cuarto en ese momento, su padre no había notado su herida, y aquello sería más fácil de ocultar si mañana salía más temprano de lo normal, justo a la hora en que su padre apenas se estuviese levantando.

Suspiró, y por último, su mirada hacia aquel cajón.

Fue ahí donde su corazón se le detuvo.

Y el eco de aquella voz del muchacho retumbó en las 4 paredes de su habitación, como si casi al instante se acordase de que "aquello" seguía ahí. O quizás no….

Se levantó con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"_-__La verdad es que…- __"_

Estirando la mano con vacilación.

"_.- Esta clase de cosas…Nunca se olvidan.-el muchacho ya no le miraba, no se atrevía a verlo de esa manera. _

El cajón se deslizó con facilidad. Y Kurosaki levantó aquel falso comportamiento que había dentro de el.

"_-Pero….-" _

Su existencia se mantenía intacta….

"_-Yo sé cómo hacer que abandones esos recuerdos, aunque sea, por unos instantes…- "_

El rosario, una vieja caja, y una fotografía…

"_El otro muchacho miró atónito a su compañero, y luego, hacia la tumba, donde no encontró nada más que a su amigo deshecho y anonado ante la sangre de sus manos."_

Kurosaki no se percató de ello, pero una melancólica sonrisa se había posado en sus labios, al vislumbrar, sin realmente desearlo ni pedirlo, aquella fotografía.

Sus recuerdos, aquellos que no había logrado poder tirar a la basura, aquellos que no se habían osado a mirar durante todo este tiempo. Hasta ahora.

Kaien sonreía sin preocupación alguna hacia la cámara, manteniendo atrapada con uno de sus brazos la cabeza del Kurosaki. Setsuna se mostraba con un amor y paz entre sus manos por encima de la cabeza del chico de pelos negros.

Hay estaban los 3, luciendo como auténticos estúpidos aniñados en medio de aquel rio donde casi siempre se juntaban. Tiempo antes, quizás tan solo un par de semanas, de que él comenzara a….

El lapso que los separaba de ese momento a la actualidad no era grande, y aquello solo hizo que Kurosaki se estremeciera.

"_-¿Por qué no…Vienes conmigo?...-" _

No era que los extrañara a ellos.

Levantó la tapadera de la vieja caja.

Era solamente el hecho de que en aquel entonces….

Y avistó pedazos de papel de distintos tamaños, especialmente uno.

-Mierda….-exclamó mientras se contenía; no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos por miedo a lo que se encontraría con su propia mente si lo hacía.

Él podía divertirse sin preocupaciones….

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

…_.._

"_El infierno"_

…_._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

La sombra volvió a parecer.

Tétrico, tan tétrico.

-¿Por qué demonios todo esta tan oscuro?.-

Pero la chica a su lado no contestaba nada.

Muertos vivientes, aquellas flores de las tumbas bañadas en color carmesí. El fantasma de la novia y sus invitados.

-¡Mierda!.- gritó Kaien cuando alguien le agarraba su zapato, una mano llena de pelos, debajo de una cama, donde la niña sin exorcismo murmuraba mil maleficios.- ¿Por qué demonios todo esta tan oscuro? .- volvió a repetir. Y esta vez Kuchiki no lo aguantó.

-¡Es una puta casa del terror! ¿¡Que esperabas! .-

Lloraba, o por lo menos estaba casi al punto de llorar, pero su orgullo era tan grande que ni si quiera se aferraba a Kaien en un intentó loco de que la protegiera. Simplemente no lo quería.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?.- cuestionó el chico, viendo a duras penas el estado en que estaba su compañera. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar tan oscuro?.

-¡Solo cállate y sigue caminando idiota!.- decía con los ojos cerrados, sus piernas apenas podían moverse de lo temblorosas que estaban.

-Que nena eres….- susurró, con aquel tono que sabía que la haría cabrear. Ciertamente Shiba no esperaba que Rukia se asustara tan fácil.

Pero la muchacha pareció ignorarle.

Lástima que Kaien no sabía que los fantasmas o los zombis no era lo que le aterraban tanto, si no la maldita oscuridad y los truenos producidos constantemente por una máquina. Kuchiki no entendía cómo es que su estúpido orgullo la hacía cometer cosas tan ridículas.

-No debí de hacerte caso…¡No debí de hacerte caso!.-

-¿Pero qué no fuiste tú la que me retó?.-

-¡Solo cállate y sigue caminando!.-

Sus mismas palabras no surgían efecto.

La Kuchiki dio un paso decidida a que lucharía.

-Buh…..- le susurró Kaien en su oído.

Y un gritó agudo se le escapó de la boca.

* * *

El chico no necesito voltearse para darse cuenta de que ella lo seguía, aunque sus pasos eran sigilosos la sentía.

-No entiendo como dices que todo esto lo va a ayudar.-

Ishida sonrió sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

-No podrás mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo.-

-¿Así como?.-le dijo él, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano va a comenzar a alejarse de nosotros si no hacemos algo….-

El chico de lentes guardó silencio.

-Ishida…- masculló Tatsuki, contemplando con determinación la espalda de su amigo. –Inoue ya lo sabe….-

* * *

Se engañaba a sí misma, se mentía, diciéndose que aquello no le importaba, que podía seguir viviendo como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

-_Kaien….- _

Pero todo aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba imposible.

_-Kaien volvió…-_

Orihime Inoue no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo aquel escalofrió subir por toda su columna, sin dejar ni un minuto de correr.

"_Kurosaki-kun"_ Susurró.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de haberlo hecho todo mal.

_**

* * *

**__**Flash Back**_

-Bueno...- dijo Ishida, una respuesta que le pareció brillante dada las circunstancias.

- ¿Sabes porque estoy enojado?.-replicó, mirándolo de nuevo de aquella manera.

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar.-

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos lo podía comprender y aquello solo lo cabreaba.

-¡Claro que no!.- contestó con brusquedad acercándose un poco más.- Te dije claramente que no quería que hicieras nada raro ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Nos pones a mí y a esa maldita de Ku….-

-¡Por favor!.- soltó él desesperado.- ¿Cuándo vas a crecer Kurosaki? Solo es una maldita obra.-

-¡Una maldita obra que me va a estar jodiendo con todos durante un buen tiempo!.- bramó cuando le tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Qué curioso que el escenario se incendia y tú no te muestras afectado, y ¡vaya! Hasta estas tan preparado con esos ridículos trajes y un guion….-

-Pensé que no te importaría.- contestó, volviendo a su compostura normal, sin mostrarse cohibido ante las agresiones del chico. – Porque ayer tu mismo me dijiste que ella no tenía nada que ver contigo, y si así lo crees , ¿Por qué una persona de tan poca importancia debía de molestarte?.-

Abrió la boca fastidiado, pero como si ya no tuviese suficiente al parecer también se le había agotado su inteligencia.

-Entonces….- susurró él.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas en mí? ¿Una excusa para no sentirte tan culpable?.-

-¡Yo…-

-Creo que eres una persona que vive demasiado apegada a lo que los demás le dicen.-

Ichigo volvió a clavar su mirada en él.

-¡Quiero mi maldita vida de vuelta! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!.-

-¿Exactamente que parte de tu vida Kurosaki?.- cuestionó Ishida mientras se separaba del chico y retrocedía indignado. – Si solo has estado viviendo engañado.-

-Tú no sabes nada ¡Solo eres un maldito idiota!.-

-Probablemente, pero el único imbécil aquí eres tú.-

De repente la cólera que sentía hacia Ishida ya no tenia sentido. ¿Por qué dedicarse a pelear y desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien que era un maldito Terco?.

Kurosaki se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta corrediza del salón.

-Huyes como un cobarde.-escuchó decir. Era un caso perdido, pero el hecho de que lo fuera solo lo hacía más sugestivo el querer resolverlo, mientras que Ichigo demostraba totalmente lo contrario -Solo….Déjame decirte una cosa.- murmuró.

El otro chico ni si quiera le miró.

-Deberías de comenzar a pensar cuales son las cosas que te importan….Los sentimientos de las personas cambian….- dijo en voz baja.

Y cuando salía del salón sin diligencia, lo último que escuchó decir lo perturbó.

_- Ella no va a estar esperándote toda la vida….-_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

_

* * *

__Mierda…._

Un demonio se reía macabramente.

_Mierda…._

Un fantasma se le aparecía de repente.

_Mierda…._

Una niña sin cabeza.

¡MIERDA!

Y Kuchiki no pudo evitarlo.

-No sabía que me querías tanto.- murmuró Shiba en su oído.- Honey .-

Rukia no pudo evitar querer separarse de él en ese instante, pero era imposible, en el momento en que ella había brincado hacia con él y el la había sostenido entre sus brazos era como si acabase de firmar su propia muerte.

-¡Sera mejor que me sueltes!.-

-¿O si no que? ¿Te dejo aquí sola mientras yo me voy corriendo? No creo que quieras quedarte sola en un lugar como este.- Kaien sonrió con malicia.- ¿O si?.-

-¡Hijo de puta!.- le gritó cuando comenzaba a moverse como loca en su loca desesperación por tratar de quitárselo pero para él no lucia nada más que como un juego de niños. Kuchiki de alguna manera sabia que sus puños no le causaba daño y aquello solo la hacía cabrear más de lo debido.-¡Solo suéltame! ¿Qué no entendiste?.-

-¡Claro que entendí!.- sentenció él, haciendo cada vez más intenso su abrazo.- Entiendo que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo.

La chica le miró enfurecida, ¿¡Cómo es que el muchacho lograba decir semejantes cosas sin mostrar ni un gramo de vergüenza! .

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza! ¡Espera! ¡No quisiera saberlo! .-

-¿Tampoco quisieras saber lo que hay debajo de mi ropa interior?.-

Y eso fue como el gramo que desequilibro la balanza.

Kuchiki le pegó en su punto vulnerable con todas las fuerzas que pudo canalizar en su pierna derecha. Shiba la soltó casi al santiamén, llevándose sus manos a la zona dolorida sin dejar escapar la queja que quería salir de su boca por completo, como si su orgullo se lastimaría si él lo hacía.

-Maldita enana zor….-

-¡A una Kuchiki se le respeta!.- bramó cuando se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr fuera de la casa de terror. Era asombroso ver como lograba salir tan rápido de ahí cuando hace algunos instantes ni si quiera podía moverse sin echar un grito.

Pero claro que Kaien no iba a dejar que eso pasara así como así.

Aguantó con todas sus fuerza y vigor el escandaloso dolor, corriendo tras de ella.

Gracias a Dios que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Y el hombre se aventó a tal inocente y delicada figura de mujer que le daba la espalda, justo como un león atacaba a su presa.

-¡Idiota!.- chilló la chica cuando caía hacia el suelo.

Su derrumbe fue inevitable, cuando ella abría los ojos el chico ya estaba encima.

_Mierda…._

_-_¡Maldita sea Idiota! .-

-¡A mí se me respeta maldita chiquilla!.- rebatió el muchacho mientras se separaba unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Tú fuiste el cabron que no quiso soltarme en primer lugar!.-

-¡Y tú fuiste la torpe que actuó como si se tratase del fin del mundo!.-

-¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera? ¡Sentía que ibas a violarme!.-

-¿No crees que es más lógico que intente hacerlo ahora?.-

La chica lo miró hecha un desastre, paralizada por el nuevo descubrimiento que él le había hecho ver. Kaien comenzó a cortar la distancia entre sus rostros, totalmente con la mirada de vencedor.

-¿Y si lo hacemos? ¿No te parece excitante?.-

Ojos con ojos.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿¡No ves que alguien nos puede ver!-

-¿Con que eso es lo que te preocupa, eh?.- le dijo él, sintiendo el aliento de ella por sus labios.

Kaien no apartaba los ojos de los suyos, pero Kuchiki batallaba por no mirarlo, desviaba la mirada nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

El momento perfecto….

-No te preocupes….- le susurró, metido totalmente en el papel del seductor.

Y entonces él sentía que "esa persona" los estaba observando.

Aquello lo divertía como no tenía idea, no planeaba parar ahora.

Rukia volvió a moverse todo lo que su cuerpo le dejaba, sintiendo que el pánico le llegaba. El chico bajó su mano hasta su…

-¡Maldita sea! -chilló ella.-¡Solo suéltame Ichigo!.-

Y en ese instante, Kaien frenó todos sus movimientos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Joder gilipollas! ¿Por qué coño no apagas tu puto celular?.-

El chico sacudió cansado la cabeza. Tenía gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Ya debería de estar aquí, ¿Qué coño le pasa?.-

-No lo sé, ¡Pero si tarda más voy a cogerme a la primera puta que vea en la calle!. -

-¿Y si lo pillaron cogiendo azúcar?.-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la odiosa melodía de su celular.

Esta vez Kaien se paró de un solo golpe y le lanzó una mirada al chico hubiese hecho algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, irritados y con los bordes enrojecidos.

-¡Si no apagas ese puto celular de mierda a las 3 te juro que voy a….

La puerta se abrió de un solo jalón, casi como se tratase de un milagro; Ambos chicos observaron la silueta del castaño.

El coro de ángeles comenzó a cantar.

-¿Quién quiere un poco de diversión bola de maricas?.- cuestionó Setsuna mientras entraba con grandes zancadas, sin ni si quiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

-¿La tienes?.- espetó Kurosaki cuando se paraba como loco.-¿¡En donde esta!.-

-¿Por qué no se sientan primero?.- ordenó el castaño cuando se dejaba caer al piso de rodillas, justo en frente de la mesa. –Si que son unos malditos putos desesperados.

El chico de cabellos negros quitó todos los envases de botellas de la mesa en cuestiones de segundos, de un solo manotazo, desesperado, haciendo crecer aun más el desorden y la basura que había en el suelo. Se podría decir que era imposible caminar por el lugar, ¿Pero qué coño importaba eso cuando tenían droga en casa?.

-¿Por qué carajo tardaste tanto?.- le preguntó Kaien encolerizado.

-Me cago en la puta que te pareo, ¿Qué mierda piensas que soy? ¿Alguna especie de espía secreto del gobierno? Esto no es como ir a comprar unos malditos cigarrillos.-

Eran las 4 de la tarde y los 3 parecían recién salidos de la cama, o más bien dicho del basurero, ¿vivían en uno , no?.

Kurosaki se rio sin motivo aparente.

-¿Qué has pillado?.-

-Déjenme ver.- murmuró el muchacho mientras se sacaba del bolsillo pequeños sobrecitos transparentes. – Queridos hijos de puta, el mercado hoy les ofrece Metanfetamina y heroína, ¿Por cuál desean votar?.-

-Me vale mierda, dame cualquiera de las dos.-

-Paso de la heroína.- sentenció Kurosaki cuando le arrebataba uno de esos sobres.

-¿Seguro?.- le dijo Setsuna, mirándolo entretenido.

Pero parecía que el chico ya estaba tan metido en lo que estaba haciendo que ni si quiera le escuchó.

Sonrió, colocando su parte justo en frente suyo. La hora de comida era sagrada, y era por eso que sentía que debía orar antes de hacerlo.

-Amen….- susurró el castaño para sí mismo.

Menuda costumbre la que tenía.

**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**

_A veces las cosas más horrorosas tienen su punto de encanto…._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

"_**Traidora"**_

El chico caminaba con grandes zancadas.

"_**Mentirosa"**_

Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba consumar la imagen de la chica en su cerebro. La imagen de ella sonriéndole.

_Kaien estaba por encima de ella. _

La imagen de ella llorando.

_Y cuando el chico bajaba su mano casi hasta su pecho, ÉL se marchó. _

Lo que más le dolía era que ahora ella se veía muy lejana.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea de un solo golpe.

-¡Mierda!.- Exclamó él, dándole una patada a la pared que estaba cerca.- ¡Hijo de puta!….-

"_**Por que eso es lo único que eres…"**_

Orihime Inoue volteó a ver a su novio.

* * *

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio….

Kuchiki se quedó igual de paralizada que él, sin comprender la razón del porque acababa de llamarle con aquel nombre, observando la mirada, de un momento a otro, que había cambiado en el chico, con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-Yo….- dijo él de repente, casi como un susurro.

_-¡Solo suéltame Ichigo!.-_

Volvió a escuchar Kaien, un grito tan real que hasta había creído que la chica lo había dicho de nuevo. Solo una jugarreta de su cerebro.

Rukia le miró desconcertada.

Un gritó se percibió a lo lejos.

Personas se acercaban.

Y ella aprovechó la debilidad de Shiba para empujarlo y echarse a correr.

-Yo….- volvió a repetir, sentado en el suelo con la mirada baja, consciente de que la chica se le escapaba.

_-Solo….Olvídalo….-_

-Yo no soy ese idiota. –

"_**Solo una imagen falsa"**_

Ladeo la cabeza, y luego sus negros ojos brillaron con frustración en la oscuridad.

_

* * *

_

_-Los sentimientos de las personas cambian….-_

La chica le miró inquieta mientras se acercaba vagamente a él.

-_Ella….-_

El muchacho volteo su mirada hacia con ella.

_-Ella no va a estar esperándote toda la vida.-_

Y justo en ese momento pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Kuchiki gritando por la compañía de Kaien, no por la suya.

"_**A la que inevitablemente…."**_

Celos….

La mano del Kurosaki tomó vehemente la muñeca de la chica.

"Lo prefiere a él, no a ti"

"_**No puedo dejar de querer…"**_

El cuerpo de Inoue azotó contra las rejas de la escuela, estupefacta, tratando de buscar la mirada que su novio no le estaba otorgando.

_-Está bien…Que quieras…Estar con la persona que te gusta, ¿verdad?-_

Celos….

"Cuando menos te des cuenta, ella ya ni te va a mirar."

_-¿Es que a caso te da miedo dormir en la misma cama que yo?.-_

Estúpidos celos…

Jadeaba, sin soltar ambas muñecas de la chica que sostenía por encima de su cabeza.

_Y claramente diviso la mano de Kaien bajar por el cuello de Rukia._

-Kurosaki-ku…..-

Pero él… "Ya se había ido".

La voz de Inoue fue silenciada….

_-¿Ya no vas a ignorarme?...-_

Con un beso.

_

* * *

_**_Malas influencias._**

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_Fin._**

**HELLO PEOPLE! :D**

Uff regresando después de dos semanas! XDD iba a subirlo desde antes pero mi computadora de repente ya no quería prender ¡! entonces me dijeron qe se trataba algo del ventilador, y entonces me moria porque tenia miedo de qe se borrara lo que llevaba del capitulo!( qe era casi todo, menos las 5 paginas finales) Fue horrible! TT-TT y ahhhh …..

Bueno, dejando mi dramatismo a un lado….creo qe el capitulo es largo O-O la verdad es qe me da miedo lo qe vayan a pensar de el XDD hahaha si tengo mucho miedo O-O pero es algo qe se me qitara una vez qe lea las qejas o agradecimientos suyos XDD

_Supongo qe la próxima actualización no pasa del siguiente viernes _…. desde ahora en adelante no pasara de dos semanas sin subir! LO JURO TT-TT! ya me lo dije a mi misma! (Dios me ampare TT-TT)

Hahahaha XDD pues…. Solo quiero agradecerles (._.)

en serio, me iluminan el cerebro! XD (si es qe tengo o.O) ahorita ando malita de la garganta (nunca la había sentido tan gorda O-O) y me cuesta decir cualquier palabra TT-TT (y porque les cuentas esto? O-o) no c x3 solo qeria contarles algo de mi vida XD hahahaha

**Ya me voy ! Espero verlos la siguiente semana! Y solo les dejo una preguntita:**

**¿Cuál ha sido su capítulo favorito o escena preferida?**

_Solo curiosidad xD para saber lo qe les gusta XD y como siempre exprésenme sus dudas! XD_

Y ahora mi parte favorita….

**REGRESANDO REVIEWS!:**

**xoxokiss210 :**

hahahaha siii D: cuando lo vi subido se me hizo muy cortito! Debi de haber metido "relleno" o yo qe se XDD pero ya estaba medio harta porque el capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, pues…¿Por qué Kaien esta con Rukia? Hahaha muy buena pregunta chica! XD quizás juntas lo resolveremos en lo que queda de la historia XD hahahaha y me dejo eso en duda de qe a Rukia le pegaron, porque no lo hicieron :c Ichigo alcanzó a detenerse…yaw chica espero verte por aqi de nuevo! Es cierto la espera incomoda! XDD

**KallenLelouch0305:**

Ahhhh me mataste con eso de qe lo acabas de encontrar y ya lo leiste todo xD porque yo he hecho eso muuuy seguido y se como se siente y pues…causar eso en alguien mas…me vuelve loca…. XDDD muchas muchas gracias por tu review! Me hizo muy feliz!

**la comadreja XDDD:**

hahahahahaha hay qe mala eres XDD "ACTUALIZASTE" hahahaha si yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando termine el capitulo y me di cuenta de qe lo subiría XDD hay hahahaha se me hizo re bonito qe me dijeras" ke buena fan soy casi me memorize todos jajajaj" porque sinceramente nunca los he visto como fans XD los veo mas como mis jueces D: los qe me dicen pues qe pedo xD hay mujer me haces reir bastante xD hahahahahahah ya vez! Ya actualize rápido! XDD felicítame qe ni yo me la creo! Hahah seriamente yo también tengo muchas preguntas de mi Fic O-O para empezar ni si qiera se como se va a acabar XDD pero ya lo vere…espero qe la historia misma me lo vaya diciendo XDD dime todas tus dudas mujer! :D y espero verte por aquí de nuevo 3

**karekanoO18:**

hahahahahahah XDD hay dios yo también e hecho eso de emocionarme al ver qe alguien había actualizado XD sencillamente no me la podía creer qe tu hayas sentido eso XDD hahahaha me apenas (hahaha no c porque de repente se me vino la canción de tarzan "como me apena, en verte llorar" XDD hahaha qe pedo! Ya dejare las drogas D:!) hhahahahaha "pulgar arriba" hahaha SIII PULGAR ARRIBA CONCUERDO CONTIGO XDD aunque creo qe esta vez será…pulgar abajo XDD pero tarde o temprano tenia qe suceder :c hahaha y la línea qe dices pues lo dice Kaien x3 Yo también me percate de ello uno vez qe había subido el capitulo y lo había vuelto a leer, perdona si a veces soy muy revoltosa (soy una inexperta qe puedo decir XD estoy aprendiendo) hahaha creo qe tu eres de mi bando! Las chicas de "pégame pero no me dejes" hahahaha XD hahah ok ok…creo qe ya me emocione demasiado…ahhh pues espero verte por aquí qe tu presencia me hace muy feliz! XD

**MayHudson:**

"y el cielo es azul?" hahahaha eso me hizo reir bastante XDD (haha la verdad es qe yo me rio por muchas cosas O-O) hahaha XDD pues muchas gracias! Como he dicho antes, me vuelve loca saber qe produci eso de "leerme todos los capítulos en un rato" en otra persona, simplemente muero y resucito *O*! GRACIAS!

**TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.:**

Ahhhhh me vuelve muy feliz verte por mi rancho! XDD mi hermana me esta diciendo a a cada rato "quieres q eta haga un dibujo? Tu dime ehh" y ahh la amo porque siempre me apoya XD en parte porque a ella le encanta cuando comienzan los engaños y los celos XD y creo qe quiere dibujar eso… ahahahaha hay pues espero qe sea un pulgar arriba con esta actualización! Yeei x3

**Klan-destino:**

Amm es qe no c si leiste el fic o solo leiste ese pedazo del principio pero yo especifique que Kurosaki jamás tomó heroína en sus tiempos de drogadicto, lo qe mas tomaba era cocaína y de ahí el sentimiento eufórico qe digo qe sintió x3 ya lo de heorina pura sinceramente lo puse porque me gustaba mas como sonaba eso de "heroína pura desde turquia" que poner simplemente Heroína, me gusta se dramática, y admito mi error por el hecho de qe Setsuna (el qe si tomó la heroína) no estuviera "en las nubes" n.n gracias por comentar :D.

**FATUA:**

Y como le digo a "Klan-destino" no c si leiste el fic completo o solo ese pedazo pero yo especifique qe Kurosaki jamás tomó heroína en sus tiempos de drogadicto, lo qe mas tomaba era cocaína y de ahí el sentimiento eufórico qe sintió, ya si admito mi error de qe el qe tomó heroína (Setsuna) no estuviese con ese estado de "en las nubes" … gracias por comentar :D.

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan:**

Yaaw chiquilla feliz año nuevo xDD y vaya qe año nuevo trabajo mas duro! XDD no quiero entrar a la preparatoria, estoy deprimida u.u (hahaha eso qe tiene qe ver con tu capitulo XD!) no lo c pero qeria ponerlo XDD hahaha para ser sincera ni yo misma c como se van a arreglar las cosas….espero qe la historia misma me de una solución XD hahahaha muchas gracias por el review! X3

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san:**

Ahhh en serio x33! HASTA EL FINAL D:! EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS D:! ME HACEN LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA! X3 prometo amarlas y respetarlas *o* ahahahahahaha mi hermana me dice qe al final Rukia se qede con Kaien qe porque Kaien es sexy y es de los de los qe pegan XD (hahah ella tiene el complejo de "pégame pero no me dejes" XD los ama en las series) pero hahaha claro qe no!...o qizas…o no c XD no qiero dar noticias XD(porque sinceramente ni yo c las respuestas O-o) XDD yo sinceramente le tengo mucho cariño a Setsuna :c porque yo también opino qe se hace asi TT-TT buuu (hahaha cuando lo hize me inspire en el Setsuna de Angel Sanctuary y de hecho lo describo igual físicamente xD me vuelve loca)

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, Rukia mato a Kaien, eso significa que Kaien morira! TOT!" WAAA porque crees eso D:! …

Pd.

Gracias por el review

**Nario-chan**

YAAA -chan! Dejame decirte qe tu review fue el qe me dio el empujoncito qe necesitaba para escribir mi final, estaba seca, y necesitaba qe algo me diera inspiración, entonces me puse a ver yo Christine F. (una película hermosaaa T-T) y después me meti a fanfiction leer algo y para mi tu review fue como una señal de dios XD asi qe muchas gracias! Ahahahaha yo también me pregunto porque Kaien hace las cosas que hace, en parte si se lo atribuyo a qe es un maldito XDD pero sus razones a de tener (oye tu eres la autora! tu deberías de saber!) TT-TT no me culpen!

Gracias! :D

**Bien! Ahora si! Nos vemos en la próxima ;D!**

Los ama: _Miyuki Kurosaki._


	16. Chapter 15

"_**No…."**_

E incluso ella ya sabía la manera en que la estaba mirando, incluso en ese momento no pareció importarle; Aún cuando sentía ese miedo, aún cuando sentía esos nervios.

"_**No…."**_

El chico Jadeaba, sin soltar ambas muñecas de ella que sostenía por encima de su cabeza.

-Kurosaki-ku…..-

La voz de Inoue fue silenciada….

"_**No entiendo lo que pasa"**_

Con un beso.

….

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar los ojos, despacio, a la velocidad en que ella concebía lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquellos labios del pelinaranja estaban sobre los suyos, casi como en sus sueño, porque ni si quiera en ellos se sentían tan cautivadores, tan fascinantes, tan sublimes y tan perfectos.

No había nada como la primera vez.

Y ella sonrió ante la idea, sintiendo tan único y tan suyo el momento. Así que comenzó a mover sus labios con suavidad agradecida de que sus movimientos fueran correspondidos por el muchacho. Embriagándose totalmente de la sensación.

¿Desde cuándo ella añoraba esto? ¿Desde cuándo ella solamente se dedicaba a esperar ansiosa por algo que al principio de su relación dudaba que pasara? ¿Cuántas noches eran las que habían rezado? ¿Cuántas?.

El dulce aroma que emanaba esa acción la volvió loca. Sentía que su boca se había vuelto sumamente sensitiva, hasta el punto de sentir el tacto más ligero, el menor movimiento. Era tan frustrante no poder usar sus propios brazos y rodear el cuello del chico, impedir que aquello se le escapara y no volviera hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca.

Jamás hubiese creído que algo tan simple le pudiese producir un millón de sensaciones distintas, placenteras, dulces y seductoras.

Pero en ese instante, lo movimientos del chico pausaron de repente.

¿Tan rápido? ¿Tan corto? Realmente valía pena el tiempo que fuese. Las puertas del paraíso parecieron cerrarse cuando casi ella las veía.

Ichigo retrocedió su rostro unos milímetros mientras apenas abría los ojos, e Inoue no se atrevió a abrir los suyos por miedo a que despertase de todo aquello.

Un fatal error.

¿Cabello anaranjado? ¿Labios carnosos ni rasgos tan finos? Lo quisiera o no, Inoue no era Kuchiki, y no pudo evitar llenarse de decepción por eso….

Pero daba la impresión de que él no iba a hacer nada más que mirar, a partir de ese momento, sin saber qué hacer. Casi como si la misma oscuridad hubiese cegado sus ojos.

Primero lo primero, tenía que alejarse, soltarle y explicarle las cosas, decirle que él no había querido hacer esto, porque simplemente no tenía sentido, porque Rukia era…

"_Ella ya te ha olvidado" _susurró de un momento a otro una voz en su interior, casi como algo fantasmal, evocando las últimas imágenes que había presenciado de la chica.

"_A ella simplemente ya no le interesas"_

Él sobre ella, tan paulatinamente cerca, tan descaradamente.

"_Solo ha tenido que conseguirse un remplazo"_

Y la mano de Kaien comenzó a….

"_TÚ remplazo"._

La realidad de los hechos solo hizo que sintiera un hueco en su pecho.

"_¿Te duele? "_ Volvió a escuchar.

E Inoue lo escuchó respirar furioso.

El agarre de sus manos se hizo más intenso, casi al punto de que le doliera. Y cuando ella intentó llamarle de nuevo, él la tomó por la nuca y atrajo esos labios tan vírgenes e inexpertos.

¿Es que a caso Inoue no podía percibir su desnuda desesperación?.

El beso del Kurosaki, de un segundo a otro, se había vuelto diferente. De ser casi inexpresivo y sosegado, se había vuelto lascivo y obsceno.

La apretó contra él, sujetando firmemente los brazos por encima de ella con la otra mano que le quedaba. Kurosaki tenía la garganta seca. Ni si quiera la imagen de "ella" podía borrarse estando con "ella".

_-¿Qué se siente besar a alguien?.- _

No se siente nada, absolutamente nada.

Labios con labios. Saliva con saliva. Lengua con Lengua.

Era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Solo sensaciones extrañas, nada que ver con las ridículas descripciones del amor que escuchaba, aquello siempre lo había sentido libidinoso.

Lujuria, sencilla lujuria.

Orihime no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer, sus torpes movimientos apenas podían ser dirigidos con los virtuosos y violentos del chico.

Él, perdido y desesperado. Ella, nerviosa y perturbada.

La mano del Kurosaki de repente soltó los brazos inmovilizados de ella, llevándolo hasta su cadera, empujándola con agresividad de nuevo contra las rejas de la azotea.

_-¡Yo que voy a saber!.-_

Lo siento Kuchiki, pero aquello solo había sido otra mentira suya.

Desde las caderas, su mano se movió sola, lentamente descendiendo por debajo de su falda, acariciándola sin la más mínima de vergüenza.

Para Inoue, su primer beso con él, y para el chico…Bueno, en esas cosas no se llevaba la cuenta.

Su boca abandonó los labios de la chica, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su nuevo objetivo: El suave y pálido cuello de ella.

Tan frio, tan impudente. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Ichigo?. Apretó los ojos, dejando salir un pequeño gemido ante las caricias del muchacho. ¿Cómo es que sabía cómo hacer todo aquello de esa manera? ¿Instinto nato en el hombre? O ¿Producto de un simple deseo carnal?.

Orihime comenzó a resistirse, moviendo su frágil cuerpo en señal de abstinencia. Intentando tan inútilmente separarse de él. Las palabras sencillamente no salían de su boca.

Y entonces fue ahí cuando cayó en las cuentas.

Claro que no nena, ese chico no era el manejable y resignado Kurosaki que habías "engatusado". ¿Es furiosamente frustrante, no? Saber que él ha estado con otras antes de ti, saber que tú le has guardado ese privilegio y a él no le interesa, saber que él está enamorado de "ella".

Mordía levemente su cuello, succionando de vez en cuando para dejar la marca que le mostraría al mundo que la chica ya tenía dueño, que le mostraría a "ella" que no le afectaba su partida. Sus manos se movían solas, él solo hacia lo que su cuerpo recordaba de lo que había hecho en "aquel entonces", cuando a él no le importaba nada a excepción de una cosa, cuando él solía besuquearse con la primera que se le arrimara.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!.- chilló Inoue, manteniendo esas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y casi como un milagro, sin que ella se diese cuenta, el chico la soltó y se detuvo, justo cuando su novia lo empujaba lejos con todas sus fuerzas.

"_**No…"**_

¿Ni un susurro, ni un respiro?

"_**No…"**_

Él, perdido y alterado. Ella, nerviosa y descompuesta.

"_**No entiendo lo que pasa".**_

¿Realidad o fantasía?.

-Kurosaki-kun….- repitió agitada, dejando que aquel líquido resbalara por sus mejillas.

Segundos muertos, sofocantes y totalmente eternos.

El pecho de él descendía y asedia rápidamente a la vez en que no le aparataba la vista de los ojos de ella. Y atreves de los suyos, tan transparentes que eran, ella pudo vislumbrar la llama del deseo en ellos extinguiéndose.

-Lo siento…..- le dijo él de repente, casi como un sueño.

Pero aquellas palabras habían sonado tan vacías y con tan poco significado como su interior.

Y tan incomprensiblemente, él dibujo una amarga sonrisa en su rostro después de eso.

_-¿crees…-_

-No… - musitó de rebato, con un tono tan grave que ella se estremeció.-Mentira….-

_-¿Crees que es normal que una pareja que llevan ese tiempo…Jamás se haya besado?...-_

- No lo siento.-

Inoue lo miró sin saber que transmitir, eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para dibujarlas en una sola expresión.

_-Difícilmente me tomas de la mano.- continuo la chica aún de espaladas.- Es muy raro cuando me abrazas, y si lo haces es cuando estamos en la escuela…Yo soy la que siempre….- pausó durante breves segundos.- _

- Porque si no es esto lo que quieres de mi….

¿Amor?.

_-La que siempre tiene que tomarte de la mano para que lo hagas… La que se abraza a ti para que lo hagas, La que siempre intenta darte un beso, ¡Lo cual es imposible porque siempre me rechazas! ¿Y me dices que no es tu problema que crea eso? .-_

- ¿Qué coño es lo que quieres?.-

¿Solo "Amor"?...

¿Cuándo entendería ella que no podía reproducir ese sentimiento en otra persona así porque así? Como si fuere por arte de magia. Imposible para el chico tratándose de ella. ¿Hasta cuándo entendiera que eso era imposible? ¿Ni maldito año de vida desperdiciado le eran suficientes?.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una buena vez? Inoue…..-

_Malas influencias _

_Capitulo 15_

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hey! El tiempo pasa y no se detiene…**_

_**¡Vuestra fuente de información más cercana está de vuelta!**_

_**¿Hechos recientes? Palabras sencillas:**_

_**Feliz pareja y tipaja resbalándose con vuestro conserje, ¿Quién lo diría, no?**_

_**Por ahí dicen que han visto a vuestro príncipe lastimado, ¿El pobrecito se habrá accidentado? ¿O el reciente resultado de una buena pelea? La verdad es que es curioso ver al señor conserje de mala leche casi de la misma forma.**_

_**Pero lo que es muy cierto es que los ojos no te traicionan…**_

_**Visto en la entrada de vuestra preparatoria, un extraño pelirrojo. **_

_**Y si es tan interesante como su físico, deberíamos de comenzar a cuestionarnos su pequeña aparición.**_

_**/**_

¡Qué bonito día!.

Y las nubes no podían ser más grises…

¡Qué buen día!.

Y la cabeza ya ni si quiera la sentía del dolor.

-Mierda…- terminó suspirando.

De nuevo se sentía asfixiado con todos esos compañeros ahí, hablando entre ellos mismos, preguntando cosas, "hablando con él".

-Perdón, ¿Qué has dicho Kurosaki-san?.-

Y él quiso imaginarse en otra parte, sumamente lejos de ahí. Solo él y…

-no, nada.- contestó el chico cuando miraba de reojo a la muchacha de tercer año. Era bonita, pero en ese momento no le importaban esas cosas.

¿Alguna vez le habían interesado?.

Comenzaba a preguntarse como es que los minutos y los segundos de repente los sentía como años, desde cuando le molestaba hablar de ese modo con los demás y desde cuando se sentía como el chico más exagerado del mundo por sentir todo aquello.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta me parece extraño que no estés con Inoue-san…. – le dijo ella.

Otra que iba por él. Ni si quiera le interesó.

-No la he visto, ¿En donde esta?.-

-Yo que voy a saber….-musitó cuando se paraba y se rascaba la cabeza.

Odiaba que todos fuesen unos hipócritas, y por ese hecho, creía que se odiaba a si mismo.

-Iré por algo de comer.-soltó sin mirarla, adivinando la pregunta que ella le hacia con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-

La chica no se dio cuenta, pero él hecho los ojos hacia atrás en ademán de molestia.

- No hace falta….-murmuró cuando se daba la vuelta y se iba con todas las miradas del grupito puestas en él.

Era más que evidente que últimamente cualquier gesto lo ponía de mal humor, y la razón mas comentada era el saber el porque.

* * *

-¿Cuanto más vas a tardar?.-

-Aun no lo se...-

Contempló aquel artefacto mugroso con odio, solo por unos segundos, después volvió a acercárselo al oído.

-¿Como que aun no lo sabes?.- musitó manteniendo su voz baja, casi como un susurro.

-Estas cosas llevan su tiempo y...-

-Se que es difícil, no soy un idiota, pero a estas altura yo ya la tuviera.-

-El problema aquí es que...-

A veces decía estupideces, a veces se golpeaba a si mismo. La mayoría de veces estaba dispuesto incluso a matar por conseguirla.

-El problema aquí imbecil es que si no me la entregas a tiempo, tu maldita vida no va a valer nada.-

Y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

El otro hombre no dijo nada más. Kaien colgó después de eso.

-Hijo de puta.-

Abstinencia.

-Hey...- Escuchó decir por una chica baja que aparecía en el estrecho pasillo. Una chica que él conocía.

Eso era lo que pasaba.

Las voces imploraban por que se metiera algo. Él simplemente solo hacia el patético intento por ignorarlas. Shiba guardó su celular con apuros, simulando que limpiaba uno de los libros que estaba en frente de él.

Y él solo le lanzó una mirada desinteresada. Sabía fingir emociones y reacciones, y las sabía fingir muy bien.

* * *

-Todo el mundo es tan alegre y feliz.- comentó cuando se quitaba los zapatos sin dejar que aquel tono de sarcasmo huyera de sus palabras ni un segundo.

-Triste, pero cierto.-

La mirada de ella se hizo más dura.

-Día tras día. No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué chingados no tienen nada mejor que hacer?.-

-Triste, pero cierto.- volvió a decir él, sin tomarle la importancia debida ni a sus propias palabras.

Tatsuki sacudió la cabeza.

-No entiendo el propósito de los mensajes, "El príncipe esto" "El príncipe aquello" "zorra, zorra, zorra" ¿Qué se creen? ¿Gossip girl?. -

Ishida esta vez le miró fruncir el ceño. Una mirada que apartó de ella a los pocos segundos para volver a su interesante lectura.

-Triste, pero cierto.- volvió a repetir, como si aquella respuesta fuera la única en el mundo.

-¡Demonios ya quiero vacaciones!.-

Para ella, los días en la escuela se habían vuelto aburridos. Todo parecía girar en torno al Kurosaki, como si el fuese el sol y los demás los planetas. Podía admitir que sentía una ambiente más "tranquilo", pero también podía ver que su amigo ya casi ni sonreía, y como apenas se le veía a lado de la pelinaranja.

-Ishida….- susurró ella, volteando a ver a su amigo. Sonrió cuando le vio, sus sospechas eran acertadas.- Cabron ¿Has estado ignorándome?.-

Tatsuki y él intercambiaron una mirada, nada más, solo unos segundos, antes de que él la abandonara de nuevo por las letras.

-Triste, pero cierto….-

* * *

Caminó derecho sin necesidad de ver el camino, concia tan bien su maldita escuela y la ruta para llegar a la cafetería que no encontraba la necesidad de hacerlo. Dio vuelta a la izquierda cuando llego a uno de los edificios, entrando en el pasillo que lo llevaría a las escaleras que tendría que subir lo quisiera o no. Suspiró molesto de nuevo, dejándose llevar por los ruidos exteriores, quizás así encontraría un poco de paz.

Lástima que no.

-¡Lo he visto! Y la verdad es que si estaba muy bueno.-

Kurosaki ichigo no se detuvo, si tenía suerte Keigo no le estaría hablando a él. Si tenía suerte podría escaparse de ahí antes de que lo viera y volver a su añorada soledad, por más triste que sonara. Una probabilidad que desapareció por completo cuando el castaño le tocó el hombro.

-¡Darling! ¿No me has escuchado?.- susurró en su oído.

Y él supo que ese día definitivamente seria una mierda.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?.- soltó como de costumbre, alejándose de él casi al instante.

-Te estoy diciendo que lo vi con estos dos ojitos, que me emocione, y que casi estaba a punto de gritar. Oye, ¿No te parece genial? Es como si tu vida fuese una novela.-

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-Del mensaje cariño, del mensaje.-

El chico pareció ignorarle y seguir con su camino. Asano se dedicó a seguirlo.

-Vi a ese pelirrojo.- comentó alegre cuando eran solo el ritmo de unos pasos el que los separaba.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?.-

-Pues es que tenia tatuajes en el rostro, se veía agresivo y solo miraba el nombre de la escuela con atención. ¿Crees que estaba pensando meterse aquí? Sería muy….-

-¿Por qué coño me cuentas esto a mi?.-

-Porque has sido la primera persona con la que me he cruzado. Ahhh, pero todo fue muy extraño, dicen que duro ahí como media hora, después se dio la vuelta y se fue, pero nadie sabe lo que realmente sucedió. ¿En qué crees que estaba pensando?-

-¿A mí que mierda me importa un puto pelirrojo? .-

-Pensé que quizás lo conocerías, después de todo venia en el mismo mensaje donde decía que….-

El Kurosaki se detuvo en seco.

-Sé lo que decía el maldito mensaje. Sé lo que dicen en cada puto mensaje. No necesito que alguien venga a decírmelo, ¿A sí que porque no buscas a alguien que le interese escucharlo? .-

-Pero eso no es lo único que quería contarte.-protestó el muchacho en forma de berrinche. Estaba tan acostumbrado al mal carácter de su amigo que salía a relucirse con más frecuencia últimamente que no tomaba a pecho nada de lo que decía.- Ishida me dijo que habrá una subasta.-

El chico le lanzó una mirada aparentemente desinteresado.

-¿Subasta?.- repitió.

- Si, ¡Una subasta de personas!-

* * *

-Vale, ¿En cuántos idiomas mas quieres que te lo pida?.-

Ella se mantuvo sorprendentemente tranquila, e hizo un ademán de cerrarle puerta en sus narices.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que por mi puedes meterte tus disculpas en el culo?.-suspiró, echándole una mirada criminal al muchacho que detenía la puerta con su pie.

-No sabía que era propio de una señorita hablar de esa manera.-

-Pues yo tampoco sabía que era normal que un conserje se le aventara de esa manera a una alumna.-

Los labios del chico dibujaron una sonrisa desesperada.

-Ya pasaron 8 días ¿Cuándo lo vas a superar?.-

Y Kuchiki dejó abrir la puerta mientras pasaba como una flecha al lado de él.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más odio de ti?.- le dijo desde el otro lado.

-¿Que me amas demasiado?.-

-¡Que nunca dejas ni un maldito segundo de bromear! -

-Perdona el querer hacerte sonreír.-

-A mi no me vengas con esos cuentos, ¿Qué parte de tu maldita actitud me haría feliz?.-

-Todo, sencillamente, todo. – Le dijo el muchacho, sentándose de nuevo en aquella silla.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador, el hecho de que tú seas una amargada es otra historia.-

Kuchiki ni si quiera sentía que tenia causa el defender su razón.

- ¡Detesto que me trates como una…-

-¿Chiquilla? Pues de vuelta a la cruda verdad escuincla.-

-¡También odio que hables como si supieses todo!.-

-Es que la vida me ha enseñado que….-

-¡Y por Dios santo! ¡Deja de decir las malditas frases de ese maldito libro!.-

Kaien le miró de reojo, dejando caer entre sus manos el libro que tanto llamaba la chica.

-¿No estás muy temperamental hoy?.-protestó.

Pero Kuchiki no contestó nada. Y aun así el muchacho estaba casi seguro de haber oído como lo maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Por qué se molestaba en hablarle? Ah claro, porque era divertido molestarla. Y él simplemente se limitó a prender un cigarrillo, sin prisas, disfrutando el momento. Y cuando soltó el bello humo de su boca le dijo:

-Ah, ya lo entiendo, "estas en tus días" ¿Eh?.-

La paciencia de Rukia estaba fallecida, así de simple.

Kaien ni si quiera necesito voltear a verla para predecir tan evidente movimiento de la chica, le resulto más que sencillo esquivar el golpe de ella.

Una sonrisa burlesca, y una escoba volando. Eso fue lo que paso.

-Además ¿!Por qué demonios estoy limpiando si ya me han levantado el castigo desde ayer!.-continuó gritando, aún con el inservible intento de querer golpearlo por lo menos con una de todas las cosas que le estaba aventando. Solo en ese sentido era grandioso estar en la biblioteca.

-Ya te lo dije, porque me amas.-

-¡Tu culo que te amo!.-

-Shhhh.- exclamó él, llevándose uno de sus dedos a su boca.- Hay dice que guardemos silencio.- apuntando el cartel de la puerta.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues a mí me vale una mierda!.-

Y vaya que tenía buena suerte, aquella era de las únicas veces en que el lugar se encontraba solo. Sin señora fulminando con su mirada, sin alumnos fingiendo leer. Solamente el idiota y la chiquilla.

-Estoy harta….- murmuró ella de un momento a otro, dejando las cosas ahí con un ritmo cardiaco un poco elevado de lo normal.

-¿Piensa marcharte sin limpiar todo este cochinero?.-

-No tengo porque hacerlo.-

-¿Tan fácil te rindes?.-

-¿Por qué intentarlo? Eres un caso perdido…-

Rukia le lanzó una mirada por última vez al muchacho, observando como de nuevo miraba su celular en busca o en espera de algo, casi de una forma desesperante. Ella no supo porque pero aquello le molestaba.

-¿Qué estas….-

-Mi novia.- contestó él con una sonrisa, adivinando la pregunta de ella.- ¿Celosa?.-

-Sigue soñando.- susurró, antes de desaparecer por la puerta con esos aires de indiferencia.

Y la sonrisa divertida de Kaien despareció en ese momento.

-¿Caso perdido, eh?.- repitió cuando miraba de nuevo hacia su mano, con aquel brillo de impaciencia impregnado en sus ojos.

Nada….Ningún maldito mensaje.

_**

* * *

**_

Flash Back

Kurosaki Ichigo miraba fijamente hacia la pared. Absorto, totalmente lejano a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desinteresado y sumamente aburrido. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba harto, harto de esperar y esperar sin ver nada, sin huellas ni resultados, sin esperanzas, solo la nada. Así que Kurosaki Ichigo volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

Y entonces volvió a darle una calada más a su cigarro.

-¿El idiota de Setsuna no te dijo cuanto iba a tardar?.-

-No...- respondió cuando soltaba el humo de su boca, dándole una bonita forma ovalada.- Pero me comentó algo de una tal matsumoto.-

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada alborotada.

-Mierda...- dijo Kaien mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

-Yo estoy aquí solamente porque me mandó a llamar.-

- Mejor ni lo esperemos, el muy baboso probablemente no va a regresar hasta la madrugada.-

El gilipollas compuso una sonrisa digna del gato cheschire. Imaginando la obscena escena que seguro pasaría. El gilipollas de Kaien.

-¿Quiere que hagas el trabajo sucio de nuevo?.-le preguntó conteniendo sus ganas por salir a la calle en busca de una buena puta.

-Lo normal.-

-Y mientras él se folla a la zorra-

-De igual manera no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-

-¿No te dejan tarea o algo en la escuela?.-

Los ojos de Kaien estaban cerrados, así que no pudo ver la mirada que Kurosaki le había mandando, pero lo que si podía hacer es percibirla.

El chico se levantó de un solo movimiento, pateando la lata que estaba a su lado.

-¿Ya te vas?.- cuestionó el de pelo negro, de repente sentía ganas de estar con él. -¿Porque no te quedas un rato?.-

Kurosaki caminó hacia la puerta sin prisa alguna.

-Por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-

Y Shiba sonrió ante su respuesta.

-¿Seguro?.- le dijo él, sacando algo entre sus bolsillos.- ¿Y por que no "platicamos" un rato?.-

-Hoy no tengo dinero, por eso iba a hacerle el trabajo a Setsuna.-

-No necesitas dinero para platicar...- comentó con una sonrisa burlona, abriendo el paquete de chocolates que había sacado de su bolsillo e imaginando la errónea idea que el chico idiota cabeza de zanahoria había tenido.-¿O si?.- metiéndose uno a la boca.

Sin lugar a donde ir, sin lugar que no fuese su casa, sin lugar que realmente quisiese estar. Y ese chico le ofrecía una sencilla plática. Él buscaba algo más interesante, más emocionante, pero el problema es que realmente no sabia lo que quería, ni sabia lo que buscaba o esperaba, ni porque hacia todo aquello.

El chico estaba confundido. Pero ese sentimiento ya era normal en él desde hace tiempo.

Kurosaki Ichigo se dio media vuelta hacia con el muchacho, cuando dejaba caer el cigarro a sus pies y lo apagaba.

-¿Por que no hacemos lo que los amigos hacen?.- le dijo Kaien, y vio el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Lo que los humanos normales hacen?.-

-¿Humanos? ¿Y que somos nosotros?.-

- Sencilla y repugnante basura.-

-Quédate con el titulo, yo soy más que eso.-

El chico se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-Así que...- musitó Shiba cuando le ponía uno de los chocolates en sus piernas.-¿Porque no me cuentas tus problemas?.-Y Kurosaki tomaba el chocolate entre sus manos mientras lo miraba.

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- dijo.

-Eso es lo que somos.- corrigió el gilipollas, aquel que lo miraba como un pequeño hermano.- idiota.-

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

* * *

-No nos fue tan bien como creíamos….-

-No…-

-Es por eso que lo decidimos.-

-¡No!.-

-Y es por eso que estas obligado.-

-No, no y ¡NO!.- rebatió el pelinaranja al chico de lentes, no encontraba ninguna respuesta que tuviera sentido.- Primero me obligas a estar en una puta obra, luego la cambias sin previo aviso y me haces usar un traje de marica, ¿Y ahora me dices que me subaste para obedecer a alguien por todo un día? ¿¡Qué mierda crees que soy! ¿¡Tu puta marioneta!.-

E Ishida sonrío ante el término.

-Que forma tan coloquial de decirlo, preferiría llamarte lacayo.-

-¡Considérate….

-Además.- soltó el chico en voz más potente que su compañero, solo para acallarla.- Falta dinero que pagar, los gastos que se hicieron en todo el festival no cubre las necesidades de los estudiantes. Por lo tanto el comité estudiantil ha decidido que se haga una subasta, ¿Y porque no estar entre los candidatos el imbécil más solicitado de toda la escuela? En este caso, desgraciadamente e inexplicablemente, Tú.-

-¡Me vale un coño lo que tú y el comité hayan decidido!.-

-Pues el coño del comité puede expulsarte si así lo desea.-

-¡Claro que no puedes!.-

-¿Quieres retarme? .-

La lógica gritaba un si rotundo, pero su orgullo decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? Tu cabeza en el baño, eso es lo que pienso.-

Ishida le miró sumamente divertido.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo que yo veo? Tu patético intento por intimidarme, eso es lo que veo.-

-¡Serás…..-

* * *

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, como si la persona con la que estuviese hablando lo pudiera ver. El otro de mayor edad le miró divertido, pero sereno, sirviéndole la taza de café con movimientos tan elegantes y propios como de costumbre.

Byakuya terminó colgando el teléfono fastidiado.

-Déjeme adivinar….- susurró el empleado.

Y con tan solo una mirada de su señor pudo entender que acertaba a lo que predecía.

-No se preocupe, se acercan las vacaciones.-

El Kuchiki embozó una sonrisa de ironía. "Como si un dueño de una compañía fuese a tener vacaciones alguna vez en su vida", pensó en sus adentros.

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Hubiese dejado como de costumbre que sus empleados contestaran antes para ver de quien se trataba pero como acababa de colgarle a un cliente sentía que le llamaba de nuevo en respuesta de una duda. Ni si quiera vaciló cuando lo tomaba antes que alguien más y presionaba el botón.

-¿Si?.- soltó con su típico tono de un punto intermedio entre la indolencia y la sugestión.

Silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

Y Byakuya se preguntó seriamente si se había equivocado en su suposición.

-Diga….- musitó en busca de una respuesta.

Pero nada. Ni si quiera 1 minuto era el tiempo que había pasado desde que había cogido la llamada cuando él tuvo toda la intención de colgarle, sencillamente nadie le hacía esperar, punto final. Pero aquella risa nerviosa que escuchó en el fondo lo hizo parar. Byakuya tuvo la horrible sensación de que esa risa odiosa ya la había escuchado.

Después de eso la persona colgó. Dejando el monótono sonido del tono sonando por el auricular.

* * *

-¿Comité?.- se escuchó decir por esa voz femenina.- ¿Qué no existe un comité en nuestra escuela porque Ishida declaró cuando ganó como presidente que le gustaba trabajar solo? Se podría decir que si hubiese uno el único jodido miembro seria Ishida.-

Mizuiro sonrió divertido.

-Solo no le vayas a decir a Ichigo eso.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque ya aceptó….-

Y el gran momento de silencio expectante se presentó.

* * *

-Cuenta hasta diez y dime que me amas.-

-Serán los últimos diez segundos de tu vida.-

-Serán los diez segundos más felices de mi vida.-

La chica suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Que no tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer?.-

-No.-

-¿¡Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que trabajas en este lugar! ¿¡Como es que durante todo el día no haces nada!.-

-Claro que trabajo, el hecho de que tú no te metas a clases es otra cosa.-

-El maestro no esta ¿Que otra cosa quieres que haga?.-

-Ah claro, olvidaba que no tienes amigos, pero tranquila, podemos tener una cita para matar el tiempo.-

-Y dale con eso...-

Kaien se echó a reír, pero su risa, que la mayoría del tiempo aunque fuese molesta la encontraba agradable, tenía algo distinto esta vez.

La chica le miró de reojo al chico que limpiaba la ventana del pasillo. Los alumnos pasaban a sus espaldas y el murmullo entre ellos al verlos era mas que evidente.

Había algo raro en él hoy...No… Le había notado algo distinto durante toda la semana.

-¿Estas enfermo?.- le preguntó ella.

-¿Estas preocupada por mi?.-

-¿Has comido algo raro?.-

Él sacudió cansado la cabeza. Tenía gotas de sudor en la frente.

-¿Que horas son?.- le preguntó de repente, cuando pellizcaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-La 1:30.-

El chico la miró durante unos segundos, de un segundo a otro lucía incomodo.

-Kaien...- susurró ella. Miraba sus ojos, y el brillo era nulo, de alguna manera le perturbaba.

-Saldremos hoy.-afirmó él con una sonrisa burlona con el cigarro entre sus dientes, fingía tener el mismo brillo de antes. Era bueno haciéndolo, pero costaba un poco de creerlo esta vez. Hoy era diferente, el tiempo era diferente.

Rukia echó la mirada hacia atrás, justo cuando una chica a lo lejos les tomaba una fotografía, quizás mas tarde lo mandaría a presumir a todo el mundo. En cierta manera le daba coraje, el chico era guapo y Kurosaki iba detrás de ella.

-Idiota.-

E inesperadamente él se esfumó de ahí como un rayo.

* * *

-¿Y cuando va a ser? .-

Sin embargo, la pregunta no pareció molestarlo.

-Mañana…Creo.-

Y ella lo tomó de la mano con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

-¿Qué te hizo Ishida-kun para que aceptaras?.-

Por un momento no se le ocurrió nada que decirle, lo que siempre resultaba bastante incomodo.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.-Terminó contestando sin tomarle importancia.

Hubo una pausa casi eterna, y en ese momento Inoue voltio a ver a su novio. Él Volvió a mirar hacia su reloj.

¿Por qué el tiempo avanzaba tan lento?.

Kurosaki no lo notaba, pero la chica se encogía de hombros cada que hacia eso.

-¿Por qué no vamos hoy a comer a alguna parte? ¿O al cine?.- dijo ella, ciertamente nerviosa.

Y aunque sus manos estuviesen tomadas no terminaba de preguntarse porque sentía un frió tan abrumador. El silencio fue solo una respuesta.

-Deberíamos de ir al cine...-volvió a intentarlo, buscando su mirada con esa esperanza aun incrustada en sus ojos.

Pero Kurosaki no volvió a contestar nada.

-Hay una película que quiero ver desde hace tiempo.-

La chica se acercó un poco más a él, en aquella banca de la escuela donde estaban sentados. Buscaba un tacto amoroso, una mirada cariñosa, alguna señal que le indicara que todo entre ellos estaba bien.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?.- cuestionó ella.

Esperanza que moría con el tiempo.

-Como sea.- pronuncio él cuando se paraba.

-Podemos ir esta tarde...-Murmuró la chica, mirando la mano que acaba de ser soltada.

El súbito silencio del lugar fue inspirador, imponente, nada hermoso. El chico se mantuvo mirando hacia la nada, como si la nada fuese mucho más interesante que su novia.

-Creo que hay una función a eso de las 5, ¿Puedes?.-

"Basta".

-A ha...- respondió él sin importancia. Antes de marcharse y dejarla ahí.

Inoue no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a llorar después de eso.

_**

* * *

**_

Flash Back

Él la había besado, por primera vez desde que llevaban siendo novios, él la había soltado y él la había….

-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una buena vez? Inoue…..-

Y por primera vez dentro de mucho tiempo se sentía débil, atemorizada y estupida ante él. Como si el aire que respirase fuese la misma atmósfera de cuando él era….

"No"

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Y para ella toda la culpa sentía que la tenía él.

No pudo evitar odiarse por ser tan egoísta.

-Yo…-logró articular, con esas lagrimas impregnadas a sus ojos para añadirle ese toque dramático.

Y él pensó que tenía un aspecto realmente patético.

-Yo….- volvió a intentarlo.

Sabía que ni ella misma conocía lo que quería, sabia que ella lo amaba a él y nadie más, sabia que sin él, por mas arrogante que sonara, ella se sentiría terriblemente sola. Sabía que ella en el fondo conocía los sentimientos de él hacia ella….

Si, claro, le tenía cariño.

-Kurosaki-kun….-

Pero el cariño y el amor eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Suspiró.

Y a sus espaldas la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

-Me voy a casa.- le dijo él, ignorando por completo a Keigo y a Sado cuando pasaba a su lado, sin ni si quiera voltear por una ultima vez a su novia. Ya nada le importaba, ni lo que la gente fuera a decir, ni l que ella o cualquiera le dijera.

Le había besado por simple coraje, le había besado como si se tratase de una buena manera de burlarse de Rukia, de vengarse de lo que el idiota de Kaien y ella le habían hecho.

No paraba de repetir la misma imagen en su cabeza, y junto con las de su pasado, solo hacia que su estomago se revolviera.

Ella recordó sus besos y su lengua en su cuello. Y como una ráfaga de aire, volvió a sentir el oscuro vació en su pecho.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-Bien, ahora si...-

Se esforzó para mostrarse fría y distante.

-¿¡Como es que vas a hacer una maldita subasta de personas!.- gritó la chica de pelo corto cuando se acercaba al de lentes.

El chico asintió con su cabeza.

-¿En donde coño sacaste esa idea? ¿De un dorama barato?.-

-No, en realidad me lo he leído en un manga, y me pareció una excelente idea.-

Tatsuki estaba a punto de golpearle, estaba a punto de matarle, pero la sonrisa que Ishida le brindó hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué no lo piensas un poquito mejor?.- le dijo con una voz baja, oculta en una idea y la risa.- Tú no tienes que preocuparte, no tienes el deber de participar, ¿Pero no te gustaría ver al idiota de Kurosaki en una situación como esa? .-

-Pero Ino….-

-Será una sana cita la chica que se lo gane, además, ella también puede pagar, después de todo, el que de más dinero será el vencedor.-

Lo miró para ver si bromeaba, y por sus ojos pudo saber que no. Tatsuki tomó una larga, y talvez, algo temblorosa bocanada de aire.

-¿"Ella" va a participar?.- dijo. Y por alguna razón se sintió incomoda.

E Ishida la observó durante un largo e intenso minuto.

-Si te refieres a Kuchiki….- susurró cuando se acercaba a ella.- Pues….-

-Ishida…-

Y él le sonrió, brindándole su sonrisa más desafiante y encantadora, una sonrisa que decía-Tampoco soy tan cruel-.

En pocas palabras, una sonrisa mentirosa.

* * *

-Y la princesa llora porque el bastardo la ha dejado.-

Inoue sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Esa voz...

Una voz que solo había escuchado pocas voces pero que había quedado tan grabada en su memoria que aun cuando pasaran los años podría reconocer si lo volviese a escuchar.

-Tranquila.- le dijo Kaien mientras prendía y apagaba el encendedor nervioso.- No voy a hacerte nada.-

Ella no dijo nada, se secó las lágrimas y solo le miró. Su cara de un momento a otro se había puesto pálida. Realmente no sabía como actuar ante tal situación.

-¿No crees que me veo guay con el uniforme de conserje?.-

Y aunque lo quisiera, las palabras no saldrían de su boca con naturalidad. El hombre que estaba justo en frente de ella había sido parte del pasado de Kurosaki.

-Vaya tía, no creí que fueses tan seria, si cuando estas con el idiota no paras de sonreírle.-

El hombre que estaba justo en frente de ella había sido también un drogadicto. Había hecho que su Kurosaki cambiara.

El chico soltó un suspiro.

¿Hace cuanto exactamente había sido la última vez que se habían visto? El tiempo era corto, pero el cambio en ellos era notorio.

-Y dime, ¿Como es que el cabeza de zanahoria te pidió que fueses su novia?.- le preguntó de repente, cuando se acercaba a 3 centímetros de sus rostro.- Eres linda.- susurró cuando la inspeccionaba con la mirada. Su tono era casi irritante.

Inoue no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y él se burló por lo bajo.

-¿Os cuento un secreto?.-musitó con una sonrisa burlona cuando acortaba la distancia que restaba con tanta velocidad que la chica juraba que la iba a besar. Pero no. El rostro del muchacho se desvió a su oreja.- Kurosaki Ichigo esta enamorado de Rukia.-

* * *

Y la puerta se deslizó de un solo movimiento.

Kuchiki así no lo quiso, pero dio un pequeño brinco de impresión.

-¿A qué coño vienes ahora?.- soltó casi al instante, figurando en su mente a la persona incorrecta de la que se trataba.

La verdad es que a él no se le ocurrió nada que decir, por lo cual optó por solo mirarla, estúpidamente, parado desde la puerta.

Los ojos de Kuchiki se agrandaron cuando divisaron a la persona. Avergonzada, sumisa del pánico, terminó girando su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Ah, eres tú.- soltó sin pensarlo.

Y aquello le dolió al Pelinaranja.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó.- ¿Estabas esperando a tu novio?.-

Buscaba herirla. Sabía hacerlo incluso sin pensarlo demasiado. Solo era un maldito hombre encelado.

-¿Mi novio?.- repitió ella cuando lo miraba en un fallido intento porque su voz no sonara alterada.-¿De qué estás hablando?.-

Pensó en Kaien en ese momento, pensó en la rabia que le tenía, pensó en que no quería tener amistades como él.

-Ah, pues perdona Kuchiki, pero yo no soy ese idiota.-

Y pensó que durante estos últimos días se había sentido malditamente sola.

-Ese idiota no es mi novio.-

Los pasos del chico se escucharon por el salón con eco sorprendente. Ni ella misma sabía porque se excusaba o porque sencillamente se dignaba a hablar. Fue ahí entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.- suspiró él desfigurando la rabia en sus palabras, desfigurando la imagen del chico sobre ella.

Solo eran ellos dos en el salón.

-Tú fuiste el que las pediste.-

-Tú has sido la que me has confundido.-

-Tú eres un idiota.-

Y el chico no contestó nada. Antes, aquello hubiese sido el inicio de una pelea, pero hoy era diferente, se supone que el presente era diferente, y se supone que tenía que sacarla de su cabeza.

La voltio a ver sin pensarlo, casi directo a sus ojos. Y pronto descubrió que había cometido un error al hacerlo.

Solo unos días, y pretendían ser unos perfectos desconocidos. Justo lo que él pretendía querer, justo lo que ella fingía que no odiaba. Aquella era la primera vez en esos días que mantenía una conversación "decente" con ella. Y él lo resentía como si se tratasen de años.

No supo explicarse porque.

-Yo...-soltaron al mismo tiempo. Y por unos segundos al chico casi se le escapa una sonrisa. No. No podía. Aquello arranaría su actuación.

-Eres patético.- soltó ella sin vacilar.

-No pienso discutir con alguien como tú.-

-¿Como yo? ¿Y que se supone que soy yo?.-

-Esto es infantil por dios.-

-Oh, perdona, no sabia que estaba hablando con alguien maduro.-

-Ya he dicho que no pienso discutir.-

-Te crees tan machito incluso después de haber usado vestido.-

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para él.

-Tú eres la que se ha vestido como hombre.-

-Es más normal lo mió que lo tuyo. ¿Cuando la gente aceptará tus gustos sexuales? Y...-

Ella se calló de repente. El chico la miró sin entender.

Y Kuchiki se daba cuenta de que estaba volviendo a caer en las mismas redes, ella sola, aún cuando él hacia el mejor esfuerzo por ignorarle.

-Como sea.- Suspiró. Apartando su vista de con él.- ¿Por que no te vas a otra parte?.-

Se había dejado llevar por la situación.

-Aya afuera no hay nadie interesante.-

-¿Y aquí si?.-le dijo con ironía.

El chico se sentó en su silla. Rukia lo miraba desde el escritorio mientras él se volteaba hacia la ventana. Él no dijo nada más después de eso. De alguna manera él era conciente de que lo que hacía no era bueno para él. Ni para ella. Lo hacia a propósito. La verdad era que quería estar con ella por el tiempo que fuese.

El silencio fue como una respuesta para ella. Quería decirle que se sentía feliz en ese momento, pero aquel no era un pensamiento que debía de compartir con ella.

Y ella dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto que él. Quizás así lo entendería un poco mejor.

E incluso aunque no estuviesen diciendo nada, aún cuando eran compañeros del silencio, aquello los relajaba como no tenían idea.

* * *

-¿Lo has notado?.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-"Eso".-

-Ah, estás hablando de "Eso"...Pues claro que lo he notado, ¿Quién no?.-

-Después de tanto tiempo y es ahora cuando se ponen de esa manera.-

-La culpa la tiene la otra, ella llegó e interrumpió todo.-

-Tan bonita historia de amor que era.-

-Pero pienso que "Eso" se vuelve más interesante de esta manera.-

-Lo sé, casi como un triangulo amoroso.-

-Pero si le agregamos al buen limpiador deja de ser un triangulo.-

-Mejor que las deje a ellas y comience a hacerme caso a mi.-

-Si apenas las mira a ellas...-

-Solo déjame soñar.-

-"Eso" que está pasando es precisamente por eso.-

-Que dilema.-

-Qué triste.-

-Que interesante.-

-Y que emoción.-

Las chicas sonrieron, y volvieron su vista hacia la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Hace unos minutos ví a Inoue-san corriendo de la azotea.-

-¿Y?.-

-Que a los pocos instantes, el conserje guay salio del mismo lugar de ella.-

-¿Será que?...-

-Puede que...-

* * *

Rukia se paró del escritorio, cuando con sus cosas caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Ya no habrá más clases tengo entendido.- le dijo ella, como si antes de irse quisiera que él tuviese una razón para hablarle.

-No.- respondió el sin dejar de mirar la ventana, aparentemente distraído.

Se sintió decepcionada sin quererlo.

-Adiós...- susurró con una voz que estaba más que segura que solo ella había escuchado.

Se odiaba a si misma por no entenderse respecto al Kurosaki. Se odiaba a si misma por no ser fuerte, por sentirse vulnerable solo cuando estaba con él, por haberle tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo.

El chico miró hacia con ella, unos dos metros era lo que le separaban.

Y cuando la chica estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia afuera decidida a ignorarlo, él la detuvo de un brazo.

-Espera...- murmuró él con una voz seca, ahogada, casi como si le costara.

Un día le hablaba, y en el otro le decía que no. En un instante era como antes, y en el otro ni parecía que se conocieran.

¿Qué tan difícil era pedir disculpas? ¿Qué tanto odiaba Kurosaki al chico ese que limpiaba?.

A la pobre chica se le erizó los vellos de la nuca y Kurosaki dio otro medio paso hacia con ella.

-El maestro dejó unas copias…..- le dijo sin mirarla, la primera excusa que se le venía a la cabeza.

Se movía bajo sus instintos y deseos, sin razonamiento.

¿A qué carajos estaba jugando él?

Su corazón latía y gemía a la vez, se sentía tan débil y vulnerable ante un simple movimiento que aquella reacción solo la hacía sentir estúpida.

-Ah...-

Y juraba por Dios que eso era lo más inteligente que podía decir.

Todo por Inoue, todo porque él amaba esa mujer, no a ella.

-Yo...- suspiró en una voz apenas audible. Y él apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, nerviosos, perdidos...Tontamente enamorados.

-Yo…- volvió a decir.

Sentimientos que no podían salir a flote, sentimientos que debían quedarse enterrados, ahogados, donde nadie más que no fuera él los alcanzara.

Ella se estremeció.

-Qué bonita pareja.- se escuchó decir de aquel hombre con esa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.- No sabía que se habían contentado.-

Y la magia del momento se desvaneció.

Kaien Shiba se acercó a los muchachos, y Kurosaki soltó la mano de la chica como si la hubiese encontrado demasiado caliente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no siguen con lo suyo?.- suspiró divertido.

El chico le lanzó una mirada con frialdad.

-No me digas que te e cortado la inspiración cabeza de zanahoria.-

A Kuchiki le hubiese gustado salir corriendo, el aire entre ellos dos era demasiado abrumador.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?.- soltó el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados.

-No recordaba que fueras tan celoso.-

-Y yo siempre recuerdo lo hijo de puta que….-

Y Kurosaki guardó silencio de repente, estupefacto, cuando le observaba.

-¿Qué? ¿No has encontrado algo bueno que decir?.- repuso el otro muchacho, encendiendo un cigarrillo casi con desesperación.

Lo hubiese golpeado, lo hubiese incluso matado, odiaba tanto su presencia que sentía que el aire estaba opresivo, odiaba la sensación y las imágenes que se le venían a la mente con su estúpido rostro.

Pero algo lo detuvo, eso que sintió, que vio, lo detuvo.

-¿Os ha comido la lengua el ratón?.-

Ni si quiera se molestó en lanzarle otra mirada, ni si quiera lo miró con el odio suficiente. Simplemente volvió sus ojos hacia con Rukia, la chica que parecía haberse petrificado por el miedo que volviesen a pelearse.

-Ve con cuidado.- terminó diciendo cuando se daba la media vuelta sosegadamente.

Y antes de que desapareciera por aquel extenso pasillo, el chico hizo un movimiento raro con la mano, un movimiento que solo una persona podía reconocer.

Kaien Shiba se sonrió.

* * *

"_**Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que vives algo sin esperarlo"**_

Él no sabía en que estaba pensando. En ese momento, Él solo estaba parado.

Él reflexionó el problema durante mucho tiempo, pero la idea un propósito aun no existía. Solo existían Él y "ellos".

Él sentía las miradas encima, Él podía percibir su curiosidad en el brillo de sus ojos- ¿O de pavor?-de modo que Él comenzó a preguntarse el motivo.

Él no tenía las agallas para hacerlo, ¿Pero todo su camino para nada?.

Él levantó de nuevo su mirada.

Y decidió que era el momento para hacerlo….

Kuchiki Byakuya en esos instantes estaba a punto de contestarle algo a su fiel mayordomo, pero aquel sonido tan extravagante proveniente del extenso pasillo lo distrajo.

-¿Qué…- intentó murmurar, observando la puerta de entrada hacia el comedor abrirse inesperadamente al mismo tiempo en que todo su personal lo hacía.

-¡Perdóneme Amo! ¡Por favor! ¡No pude detenerlo!.- suplicaba una chica que venía por detrás.

-Por fin….- masculló el muchacho.

Byakuya le miró sin sentimiento.

"Vacaciones" volvió a pensar con ironía, "Si como no…".

-Por fin pude encontrarlos….-

Y la cara de Renji compuso una sonrisa digna del gato Cheschire.

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo?.- susurró él.

Y cuando le dirigió la palabra, vio que se sobresaltaba. Pero fue solo un instante, después volvió a poner su típica cara de póker.

El otro cerró la puerta sin molestarse en no hacer ruido innecesario.

Podría haberse encontrado con cualquier otra persona, pero era Kurosaki con el que justamente tenía que estar. Aquello era una señal que no había olvidado algunas cosas de su pasado.

-Me sorprende que sigas recordando nuestras señales secretas.- soltó Kaien cuando le miraba de reojo.- No había visto ese movimiento de mano desde hace….-

-¿Desde cuándo?.- repitió Kurosaki.

"_**Algo que sabes que no es normal"**_

El odio se transformaba en repugnancia.

Y Kaien sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, solo que quiso ignorarlo.

-Estaba a punto de decírtelo, pero tú me has cortado el rollo. Creo que desde 1 año y algo pero….-

Kurosaki se apartó del quicio de la puerta y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia él.

-Vale.- dijo con frialdad y odio.- Hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia hijo de puta.-

E Ichigo lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?.-le gritó Kaien, aun sabiendo a la perfección que Kurosaki no se calmaría.

No hacia ningún intento por acallar su odio. Aquello lo hacia mas fuerte.

-¿¡Desde cuando estas volviendo a tomar las putas drogas!.- vociferó Kurosaki.

Y no fuese por la inesperada risa sorna de Kaien el silencio hubiese reinado. Esta vez si que levantó la mirada.

Otro largo suspiro.

Si, era eso que pensaba.

-¿Desde cuándo?.- repitió con burla.- ¿Importa eso? Dime cuando tú comenzaste a llevar la cuenta de esas cosas.-

Y las ganas de matarlo aumentaban severamente.

-¡Maldita sea!.- vociferó el menor cuando le soltaba con un brusco movimiento.

Una ira creciente. Mirando sus ojos percibió su frenética impaciencia.

Parecía que todo le divertía a Kaien, parecía que no le importaba nada. Parecía que siempre se burlaba.

-¿Cuál es el puto problema de esto?.-cuestionó.

Tenía una mirada especialmente triste. ¿O desconcertada? ¿O atemorizada?. Ichigo no lo sabía.

-Por mi te puedes pudrir en el infierno.- soltó tratando victoriosamente de que sus palabras fueran venenosas.- ¡Pero es a Rukia a la que no quiero que te lleves contigo!.-

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Kaien. De pronto recordaba lo divertido que le resultaba la situación, e inesperadamente unas imágenes cortadas de lo que quedaba de la relación de ellos dos en el pasado.

-¿A ella?.- dijo con un tono que él reconocía a la perfección.- Parece que yo soy el malo de la historia, y como siempre el héroe no quiere que los demás sepan de su patético pasado, de su debilidad.-

Y Kaien le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro.

"_**Aunque a veces no lo recordemos…."**_

Todos sus movimientos eran bruscos y precipitados, llenos de ansiedad, e incluso así, esa sonrisa suya digna de un psicópata no se extinguía de su rostro.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese nudo en el estomago. El miedo.

-No creí que tú fueras alguna vez a decirme esto.- susurró cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él. -Tú, quien fue el que nunca se detuvo.- continuaba diciendo.

Un miedo inexplicable. Aquello era la llamada realidad.

- Tú que casi mataste a otros por tener dinero para conseguirla.-Kurosaki sacudió la cabeza sin hablar.-Tú quien cometió un severo pecado….-

La llamada verdad.

-¿Y vienes a reclamarme por esa mierda? Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que ninguno de los dos somos buenos para estar con alguien, porque si yo nunca la he podido dejar…..-

Y entonces comenzó la primera frase que daría principio a toda la mierda que conllevaba con ella.

-No creo que tú tengas esa voluntad, ni esa fuerza para hacerlo tampoco.-

"_**Nada de lo que sucede se olvida"**_

* * *

Ella estaba bien. Lo había hecho. Lo había resistido.

-¿Inoue?.- le llamó su amiga por quinta vez cuando le miraba. Pero ella lucia tan nerviosa que era imposible de ocultar. -¿ Por que no me cuentas que te ha sucedido?.-

Un dolor le desgarró el pecho como si alguien le hubiese cortado el corazón. Le dolía no poder contárselo a su mejor amiga, le dolía ser tan egoísta con lo que quería, por que si lo contaba ella ya figuraba las palabras que escucharía. Y esas palabras no las quería escuchar.

Tatsuki se sintió incomoda.

"_**Llora"**_

-¿En donde esta ese idiota?.- le preguntó con la intención de cambiar de tema. -¿Por qué no se han estado hiendo juntos después de la escuela.

Y esta vez Orihime Inoue le dedicó una mirada a su amiga.

Kuchiki Rukia miraba fijamente a Kaien. En cierta manera preocupada, en cierta manera dolida. Había visto al Kurosaki marcharse rápidamente de un salón y ella había entrado a el, y ella lo había encontrado a él.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían desarrollarse sin complicaciones?.

No era curiosidad lo que sentía.

Y sintió que aquel hombre con el que estaba era un completo desconocido para ella.

-Quiero saberlo…- había dicho sin que se diera cuenta.

Kaien fumaba un cigarrillo como de costumbre, un hábito que lucia un poco raro esta vez.

-Kaien…- susurró mientras él se mantenía dándole la espalda.- Quiero saber lo que paso entre ustedes….-

Parecía que él no se dignaría a hablarle. Cierto aire de frialdad le rodeaba.

-Creí que no me hablabas por lo del festival.-

- Es la tercera vez en la semana que te preguntó esto, y es la tercera vez que me cambias de tema.-

-También es la tercera vez en la semana que hablamos, si tanto te interesa ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?.-

-Él y yo….

-¿No se hablan? Son la típica clase de ser humano que pone a las demás personas antes que así mismo.-

-¿Tú que vas a saber?.-

-Conozco a ese hijo de puta como la palma de mi mano y basta con mirarte para darse cuenta de ello.-

-Solo…Quiero saberlo.-

-Hemos hablado, eso es todo.-

-Sabes que me refiero a cuando se conocieron.-

-Sucedió como lo normal. Él dice hola y yo le digo jodete.-

El chico le dio una fuerte y prolongada calada a su cigarro.

-Kaien.- volvió a decir Rukia.

Y el chico arrojó lo que le quedaba a la ventana del salón.

"Mierda" le oyó susurrar, no sabia muy porque.

-Kai…-

-Es complicado.- le dijo cortantemente.

-Tenemos tiempo.-

-Ya es tarde.-

-¿Cuántos pretextos más vas a buscar?.-

"_**Olvida"**_

Y el chico la volteo a ver con una sonrisa entrecortada. Un desagradable hilillo rojo le manaba de su boca.

* * *

Subía las escaleras con lentitud, miraba el suelo con apatía mientras que con una mano se sostenía en la pared.

-Eh Ichigo.-le llamó su padre desde el piso de abajo, cuando el chico ya iba a mitad del camino. Kurosaki se detuvo en seco, no le dijo nada, parecía esperar que le hablara. –¿Estás bien?.- preguntó.

Y el pelinaranja sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?.- contestó. Su padre sencillamente no era de esos que solía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas. .-Solo estoy cansado.- terminó de decir cuando vio que su viejo no le decía nada.

Isshin lo analizó con la mirada, él podía darse cuenta con facilidad cuando su hijo le estaba mintiendo y cuando no. Extrañamente sentía esa atmósfera de que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. La pregunta era : ¿Por qué lo hacía?.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, hoy me dormiré temprano, así que dile a yuzu que no haga mi porción de la cena, tampoco quiero que nadie entre a molestarme.- murmuró, mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba al otro piso.

Su padre suspiró un poco agobiado, intentaba convencerse de que aquello era normal.

* * *

-¿Qué mierda te ha pasado en la bo….- quiso decir, pero la mirada glacial con la que le miró Kaien no la dejo continuar.

-Esto.- le dijo a la vez en que volvía a encender un cigarrillo con impaciencia.- Es lo que uno se gana por gilipollas, el resultado por ser una mierda, el resultado otra reunión con el idiota cabeza de zanahoria. -

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto.-

-Si quieres saber lo que ocurre u ocurrió entre nosotros, créeme cuando te lo digo, solo te va a causar decepción.-

-¿De que estas hablando?.-

-Nuestra Historia esta en las calles.-

-Kaien.-

-Él y yo unos completos hijos de puta, fin del cuento, ¿Por qué no te largas?.-

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?.-

Y la melodía del celular del chico se escuchó. Rukia le miraba asustada, el chico había contestado en menos de 2 segundos frenético mientras le daba otras caladas al cigarro.

-Kaien.- volvió llamarle mientras se acercaba.

-¡Maldito inservible de mierda!.- gritó el chico cuando colgaba.

Ella se limitaba a mirarle, y tenia la amarga y extraña sensación de ver en el reflejo de sus ojos el mismo infierno.

-Deja de actuar así…-

El chico había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-¿Así como?.-

-¡De esta manera joder!.-

-¿No te gusta lo que ves?.-

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo?.-

-¿No te gusta como estoy actuando?.- continuo él, como si nunca la hubiese escuchado.- No te gusta que de repente dejo de ser la persona que has conocido.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que quiero saber?.-

Él se detuvo en seco. De nuevo se había acabado el cigarro.

-En todo, tiene que ver en todo. –

Y cuando la chica dio un paso hacia con él.

-No me toques…- susurró el muchacho.

El chico la apartó con su mano. Pasó a su lado con brusquedad.

- Esto que ves..- musitó cuando estaba en la puerta.- Es lo que realmente soy.- La chica estaba mas que confundida.- Y lo que el hijo de puta finge que no es.- Y Kaien se marchó.

Sintió un terrible hueco en el estomago.

"_**Perdona"**_

Aquella era la primera vez que Rukia lo miraba de esa manera.

* * *

Ichigo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y sin mirarla le puso el seguro. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la esquina recargando sus codos en las piernas que se encontraba levemente abiertas.

De repente, se puso a temblar como si tuviese frío, ¿Qué le ocurría?.

_"no creo que tengas esa voluntad, ni esa fuerza"_

Recordó con cierta furia. Se sentía inquieto, estaba comenzando de nuevo a dudar de las cosas. Imposible mantener el espíritu en alto.

_-Por favor…- volvió a escuchar decir por la chica que suplicaba entre llantos._

Y la imagen de aquello de nuevo apareció.

Se levantó con brusquedad de la cama, sintiendo claramente como algo se le resbalaba de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Maldita sea.- susurró para si mismo, y volteo a ver al suelo y quedó absorto ante su visión.

¿Por qué tenía él eso en su bolsillo? ¿Por qué?...

Silencio.

Y entonces entendió la razón de porque Kaien se le había acercado tanto en aquel momento.

Se arrodilló con lentitud para alcanzar la aquella pequeña bolsa transparente que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su pie. Su mano se detuvo justo cuando su dedo hizo contacto con el artefacto.

"_**Palabras que en aquel entonces desconocía…"**_

Se sentía nervioso y tenso, intranquilo, una impaciencia que lo agobiaba.

¿Hace cuanto que no miraba eso? ¿Hace cuanto era el tiempo que lo separaba?. ¿Desde cuando se mentía?.

Desesperación.

Ese era el sentimiento que lo invadía. Que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, que lo hacia temblar.

¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba?.

¿Qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser hacerlo una vez más?

Solo para recordar su sensación… Solo para…..

"_**Acciones que me costaban hacer…"**_

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas voces, esos susurros, esas imágenes evocadas en su mente y estancadas para siempre. Se daba cuenta que estaba temblando. Se daba cuenta que estaba anhelando, deseando.

Maldito orgullo de los seres humanos.

Lo tomó con su mano y volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo. Salió del cuarto a un paso veloz.

-Onii-chan ¿en serio no vas a querer de cenar? he preparado tu comida favorita.- le dijo yuzu, apartando su mirada del espejo cuando el chico había llegado a la puerta del baño. Ella se estaba cepillando los dientes, el pelinaranja miraba a cualquier lado excepto a ella, no quería mirarla a los ojos, no quería porque si lo hacía sabía que no sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

-Yuzu… ¿puedes salir del baño?- contestó el chico, intentando sonar tranquilo.

"_**¿Por qué era tan orgulloso?"**_

Y sentía claramente como sus pensamientos se volvían a nublar.

-¿Eh? pero me estoy lavando los dientes.-

-Ve al baño de abajo, me quiero bañar.-

-Solo espera un poco, ya casi terminó.- indicó su hermana mientras escupía la pasta y luego volvía a comenzar a cepillarlos.

-Puedes terminar de hacerlo en el otro baño.-

-si te vas a bañar, ¿Significa que cenaras con nosotros? digo, vas a quedar muy despierto.-

-Solo salte- bramó intentando controlarse así mismo, no quería lastimar a sus hermanas, nunca lo haría.

Kurosaki se preguntaba que se sentiría tener a un desgraciado como hermano.

La niña lo miró extrañada, el pelinaranja la sacó del baño en dos movimientos y cerró la puerta con el seguro ya puesto.

-¿Qué haces fuera del baño?.- le preguntó Karin a su hermana.

-Onii-chan quería bañarse, creo que se sentía muy sucio porque no quiso esperar a que terminara.-

-Ve abajo antes de que te ensucies con la pasta.- le dijo su hermana sonriendo con picaría, seguro y su hermano tenía que atender a su "amiguito" con urgencia, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser como para sacarla así?.

-adolescentes.- murmuró.

Y realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

…..

Kurosaki encendió la regadera. Ya no importaba. Ya estaba ahí. Ya nada importaba.

¿Lo quería? ¿Lo necesitaba? ¿ Lo ansiaba?.

Abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas, aún sin estar seguro de lo que hacía.

El nudo en su garganta y el abismo en su pecho eran abrumadores.

Jaló uno de los cajones y para su sorpresa encontró la tarjeta vieja con la que hace mucho tiempo había llamado a Setsuna por el teléfono público, la misma que utilizaba en los viejos tiempos. Era como una mala broma del destino, como si quisiera que lo hiciera. Algo que en ese momento no encontró razón alguna para quejarse.

Dejó caer aquel polvo con delicadeza, formando dos líneas delgadas, y parecía que no había perdido la práctica. Soltó la tarjeta. , casi aventándolo frenéticamente al otro lado del baño, cogiendo un pedazo de papel que había agarrado antes de salir de su cuarto, haciéndolo rollo con su mano, dándole una apariencia parecida a la de un popote.

Miró la cocaína por unos segundos y dudó…

Y de repente encontraba el silencio de su casa molesto.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?...

¡Pero qué estúpida pregunta! la respuesta era lógica, y sin embargo la ignoraba, le valía mierda, que al fin de cuentas solo lo haría una vez…Una vez no mataba a nadie, Una vez no lo haría volver a necesitar de ella… Una vez y ya, solo quería calmarse.

Una vez más y solo se volvería a convertir en un mentiroso… Y ese término no lo encontraba nuevo.

Después se acercó a el, con un dedo tapando el orificio derecho de su nariz mientras que con el otro mantenía el pedazo de papel enrollado. Se acercaba a la sustancia con lentitud. Desconfiando, temiendo lo peor, como si en ese instante un millón de imágenes pasaran por su cabeza de los tiempos en que solía abusar de ella todos los días.

Había salido del problema sin la necesidad de estar en un centro de rehabilitación, había salido justo a tiempo, antes de que probara aquello que llamaban "el caballo" , mejor conocida como la heroína. Si había salido por su cuenta antes ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? podía hacerlo nada más ahora y dejarlo por completo. Pero la pregunta era : ¿Por qué si realmente la había dejado se sentía en una manera casi desesperada?.

Su corazón lentamente se enfrió y sus sentimientos se secaron. Su mirada se puso vacía y sus nervios se agudizaron. Cerró los ojos cuando ya solo necesitaba inhalar para terminar con todo aquello.

"_**¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que la quería?"**_

-¡Hey Ichigo! ¡Pásame mi rasuradora eléctrica!.-gritó su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se echó para atrás tan rápido como había escuchado su voz. Miró exasperado la puerta y luego lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

Solo necesitaba unos segundos más, solo necesitaba unos momentos más.

Ya estaba demasiado cerca como para dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Estoy quitándome el jabón , no molestes, puedes esperar!.-contestó observando la puerta con potente turbación.

Rogaba por que le hiciera caso, rogaba por que le dejaran solo de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo paso por ella.- dijo su padre mientras metía la llave al lugar correspondiente. –tsk.- farfulló cuando la llave se había atorado.

Tenía que actuar rápido, era más que evidente que si su padre lo descubría de esa manera lo mandaría al centro sin decir una palabra más. Le había dicho en aquel tiempo que una vez más que las tomara y lo mandaba a ese lugar, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que recordara sus propias palabras? después de todo era olvidadizo.

Los ojos vacilantes de Ichigo miraron una vez más aquel dulce polvo.

Segundos eternos para él. Segundos donde tenía que decidir.

-Mierda.- susurró cuando tiraba el polvo blanco al césped de la basura que se encontraba al lado y se metía a la bañera con la ropa puesta cerrando su cortina. Prefirió no arriesgarse.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, Ichigo observó la sombra de su padre pasar al baño mientras fingía enjuagarse, Isshin solía hacerle bromas abriendo la cortina de la bañera e Ichigo rezaba porque esta vez no lo hiciera.

Su padre miró alrededor del baño, buscando algo más que su rasuradora. A decir verdad aquello solo había sido una excusa, lo que le interesaba ver era si realmente su hijo se estaba bañando. Un instinto le había dicho a él que lo hiciera. El corazón del Kurosaki latió más rápido de lo habitual cuando Isshin se acercó al césped de la basura y se detuvo, como si buscara algo en el o lo hubiera encontrado. ¿Qué excusas le daría si lo veía en la regadera con ropa? ¿Decir que se trataba de una nueva moda? no, eso no serviría, conocía los niveles de estupidez de su padre y no creía que fueran tan elevados.

¿O si?.

-"¡Maldita sea!".- repetía dentro de sí, casi al punto de imaginarse lo que su padre le diría si encontraba la cocaína.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tanta ansiedad en un mismo rato.

El pelinaranja se tranquilizó un poco cuando la sombra de su padre se alejaba del bote de la basura y abría el botiquín de las medicinas donde seguramente estaba el artefacto que buscaba.

-¡Baja a cenar de una vez viejo pervertido!.- se escuchó decir desde el piso de abajo, exactamente en el momento en que el padre estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y hacerle la broma de siempre a su hijo.

Un golpe de suerte.

Tomó la rasuradora.-¡te la lavas con pinol!.- le dijo antes de salirse.

El chico se aseguró de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras. Suspiró al verse despejado del problema...

El peligro se había terminado. Tranquilamente. Tan tranquilamente que era casi sofocante.

"_**Quiero pedir perdón…"**_

Se sentó en el suelo de la tina, colocando su cabeza de tal manera en que el agua de la regadera le cayera en la cara. Agua pura y refrescante.

Había tirado toda su mercancía, ya no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Era como si el mismo Dios lo hubiese protegido.

Le dieron tremendas ganas de maldecirlo.

Quería retroceder el tiempo en el momento en que estaba en su cuarto, donde seguramente lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna interrupción.

Disgustado por no haber podido hacer lo que deseaba, decepcionado de sì mismo a la vez.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

-Mierda.- farfulló.

"_**Pero no se a quien."**_

Y el sonido del penetrante, pero tranquilizador fluido del agua resonó solo para él.

* * *

**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**

_Las voces vuelven a susurrar,_

_Voces íntimas que susurran solo una cosa._

_Y mi viejo yo me dice "hola"_

_Y yo como siempre le ignoro._

_Pero se que va a regresar,_

_Por que sé que nunca se marchó…._

_De pronto me doy cuenta de aquello que me he repetido durante toda la semana:_

"_La vida sin libertad no tiene sentido…."_

_

* * *

__Malas influencias_

_Capitulo 15_

_Fin. _

Hi Hi people! ^^ waaaaaaaaaa no puedo creerlo DX mis palabras no tienen valor! He dicho que juraba que las actualizaciones no pasaban de 15 dias y henos aquí xD despues de no c cuanto tiempo… Pero el destino no estuvo de mi lado ni la suerte DX con decirles que ya no tengo laptop :C (estoy triste por eso) y lo peor de todo fue que cuando murio, poco despues de haber subido el 14, murio con lo que llevaba del 15 (qe era casi todo DX) y me puse en huelga :c estaba deprimida y me daba mucha flojera volver a empezar…pero aquí estoy de nuevo! XDD saben… realmente me resulto difícil estar escribiendo "mas seguido" ya que soy de las qe si no tienen inspiración se rehúsan a escribir xD pero qiero cambiar eso… Lo qe me hace feliz es qe ya estoy a mitad del 16 y hahaha ya no dire nada de cuando lo subo pero sabran qe yo no qiero durar mas de 2 años con este fic y por lo tanto tengo qe terminarlo en muy poco tiempo…hehe a ver si lo logro XD

Waaaaa ^^! **Sus comentarios me hacen la persona mas feliz del universo *W* ¡! Bienvenidos sean aquellos nuevos :D Yo los amo a ustedes c: hehe**

**Nos vemos Muy pronto! Yeeei!**

_**Miyuki Kurosaki**_


	17. Chapter 16

Un escenario oscuro, borroso….después todo vuelve a ser gris.

_¿Por qué tienes que fingir?_

Porque de esa manera "encajas" con los demás.

Porque de esa manera ella va a estar bien.

Porque de esa manera te pierdes en el juego de la mentira y olvidas el monstruo que guardas en tu interior.

Porque sencillamente estas jodido….

Y él vuelve su vista hacia la ventana.

Tan seco…Tan sumiso…Tan….

_Entonces…. ¿Por qué no logras ser feliz de esa manera?._

-Si no tengo ningún interés…No tiene sentido.-

-Si no finges ellos lo van a descubrir.-

-¿Qué descubrirán?.-

-El grandísimo hijo de puta que eres.-

Su propia risa resuena en el lugar. Pero la luna ruge en el cielo. Y todo alrededor emana una luz cegadora de odio puro, de sentimientos revueltos, imágenes verídicas y pavorosas.

El deleite, la excitación hacia lo prohibido, el deseo….

Sentidos que murieron ante el polvo blanco visiblemente inocente. Palabras que surgen como infinitos susurros que se mezclan entre si y forman las voces que tanto se ha dedico a ignorar, las voces que tanto ha maldecido, voces que a simple oído solo murmuran incoherencias.

Si…Maldita sea…

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos y esa desgraciada sonrisa.

-Querido amigo…Personas como nosotros nunca alcanzan la felicidad, nos pudrimos en nuestro pequeño fragmento que encontramos en ella.-

Y aquella vieja imagen del mismo deshonesto hombre que sucumbe entre los dos. Sus yo internos y sus ganas de volver a un pasado que no pueden cambiar. Sus ganas de ocultar lo que son, y lo que seguramente serán.

-Es sencillo lo que te depara pedacito de mierda.-

La fría certeza de que aun sigue ahí le invade lentamente. Y él siente la repugnancia. La siente tan intensa que hasta cree que la escena vuelve a cobrar vida, con tan amargo y con tan patético color. El mismo color que siempre ha tenido.

_Nos sumergiremos en los negros abismos…_

Mira su propio reflejo en aquel pedazo de vidrio roto.

_Y allí…_

Mira su propio futuro hecho pedazos.

-Te ahogaras en tu maldita y mediocre vida….-

Sabía que era imposible. Él no podía estar ahí. Viéndose de un momento a otro desde arriba y repentinamente mirándole con sus propios ojos.

Escucha sus reclamos. Lo miro dejarse caer, rebajarse a lo que son, a su maldita altura.

Patético. Sencillamente patético. Todos sabéis que esto es cierto. Y en ese instante todo vuelve a cambiar.

Respira….Intenta olvidar todo. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo todo aquello.

Un parpadear de ojos. Una imagen borrosa, una sonrisa muerta y la sombra de esa persona que se asoma por detrás del puente.

Un sollozo.

"**Tarde"**

Y la estancia se cierra en torno a él. Se hace más oscura y no puede moverse.

"_No llores mamá"._

"**Tarde…"**

"_Solo….Deja de llorar"._

Sonidos atrayentes, golpes en su cabeza, esa voz melodiosa que se confunde. El sonido era demasiado fuerte como para saber lo que dijo "esa persona". Un susurrar de labios que no logró leer.

Y después de la oscuridad….

Su hermana abre las cortinas.

Surge la Luz.

¿Pero en dónde diablos se había metido?.

* * *

_Malas influencias_

_Capitulo 16_

"_**Corres tras un sueño…**_

_**Tropiezas con la maldita realidad"**_

Cierra los ojos. Y el mundo cambia de posición. En su lugar, fue como si al cerrarlos los hubiera abierto en otro mundo. Los abre.

Su cuarto era solo su cuarto. Su hermana era solo su hermana.

-¡Que vas a llegar tarde!.- oye decir por decima vez a Yuzu, claro y fuerte a diferencia de las otras veces. El chico la mira con los ojos soñolientos, apenas abiertos, molesto. Su hermana estaba tan cerca que notaba su aliento en su cuello.

Tranquilo chico, no te hundas….

-Pero mira que trabajo me ha costado despertarte… El desayuno ya está listo para que bajes rápido.- le dice mientras le sonríe de nuevo y deposita un beso en su mejilla. Oye sus pasos alejarse, oye la puerta cerrarse. Después mira el reloj con desaliento.

"_Solo un sueño…."_

7:15

"_Solo un maldito sueño…."_

Y su alarma sigue sonando.

Con cuidado vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Oscuridad. Simple y sencilla oscuridad….

Pero mira que bien estaba acostumbrado a ella.

* * *

Hubiese deseado que aquella fuese una mañana como cualquier otra, hubiese deseado tener el mismo simple anhelo que él fuese por ella como lo había dejado de hacer hace ya tiempo. Hubiese deseado cualquier cosa, toda menos aquella.

Parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la puerta de la escuela, Orihime Inoue no pudo evitar el mostrar la frustración impregnada a su rostro cuando miles de melodías se apoderaban como atrayentes sinfonías en toda la escuela, incluyendo la suya.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

"De ninguna manera" pensó ella. La mala suerte parecía siempre jugar de su maldita parte.

* * *

_**Os doy una gran bienvenida junto con el sol que se asoma en vuestra bella mañana.**_

-Todo está listo.-

-¿A qué horas será?.-

-En cuanto lo vea cruzar la puerta.-

-No entiendo cual es la urgencia.-

-El mirarlo sufrir, ¿No te parece suficiente?.-

-Decide de una buena vez si quieres joderlo o ayudarlo.-

_**Y si aun no han asimilado el día de hoy será mejor que se apresuren. **_

-Aplico un poco de ambas.-

-Y yo no entiendo en que va a ayudar esto.-

-Pronto lo veras. –

7 :17 pm.

E Ishida volvió a sonreír cuando miraba hacia la entrada. La enigmática sombra que transmitía el aura de la chica peli naranja le causaba interés. Conocía las razones de su estado. Era más que obvio, después de todo los malditos mensajes parecían no tener fin. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Aquello seria solo un problema trivial para él. Él se encargaría de apuntar hacia lo grande.

Lo cierto querida, es que este chico no está de tu parte.

* * *

_**Os recomiendo que luzcan un poco más hermosos de lo natural. **_

-¿Por qué nunca me levantan?.-

-Por que usted no puede hacerlo.-

-¿Cómo que no puedo?.-

-Tenga cuidado…-

La chica cerró los ojos cuando pasaban un plato lleno de fruta frente a su cabeza y lo esquivaba con rapidez.

-No tengo tiempo para un desayuno.-

-Si no come bien podrían bajarle las defensas de nuevo.-

-Pero….-

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por alguna extraña razón en el momento que lo hizo ella cesó con sus palabras.

-¿Café o jugo?.- le dijo Alfred cuando se volvía a inclinar un poco más hacia ella. Kuchiki Rukia suspiró antes de agarrar el vaso de jugo y tomárselo de un solo trago.

-Come como una señorita, no como una cualquiera.-

_**Pues el día de hoy es el gran día. **_

Y ella estaba a punto de escupir el jugo, y gracias a dios que no lo hizo.

Kuchiki Byakuya se sonrió ante su propio comentario, una leve sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido que ni si quiera nadie lo había notado. Volvió su vista hacia con ella.

-Deja que te lleven hoy.-

-Pero…-

-Vas a llegar tarde.-

-No quiero llegar en una limosina.-

-Usaran el helicóptero.-

-¡Tampoco quiero volar en helicóptero Oni-sama!.-

-Entonces te llevare en el Porsche.-

La chica se paró de un solo movimiento cuando terminaba su plato de frutas en menos de 2 minutos. Y por razones que ni ella misma se podía explicar aquello le resultó que tomó un carácter personal.

-No quiero interrumpir tu desayuno.-

_**El día en que los sueños de las chicas enamoradas de vuestro príncipe se hacen realidad. **_

-No lo harás.- El hombre de gran porte imitó su movimiento con el doble de elegancia.- Ya he terminado.-

-¿No puede ser en un carro menos ostentoso?.-

El Kuchiki le lanzó una mirada a su mayordomo. Y con tan simple movimiento el hombre de mayor edad comprendió todo.

-Entonces prepararemos el Mercedes señor.-

Qué maravilla de entonación, ¡Que ingenuo mas acido!. Respira profundo Kuchiki….

* * *

_**El día prometido por vuestra hada madrina de los cuentos, y he aquí donde tengo que saludar al chico de lentes mas guay de la escuela. **_

-Mira la hora que es y comes como si nada en el mundo pasara.-

-Si voy a llegar tarde mejor que sea desayunado que con hambre.-

Su hermana de cabello negro le miró por unos segundos, después volvió a concentrarse en su huevo estrellado con pedazos de salchicha cortados en forma de pulpo.

-¿Te duele algo?.- le escuchó cuestionar por la castaña cuando observaba con más atención que su hermana al peli naranja.

El chico abrió los ojos con pesadez, profundas ojeras se asomaban por debajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-

-Porque luces muy cansado.-

_**Preparen sus bellas voces.**_

-No ha sido mi mejor noche.-

-¿Una pesadilla?.-

Irónico la verdad, pero cierto.

-Mucho café antes de dormir.-

La otra niña también le lanza una mirada sin que se diera cuenta. Por alguna extraña razón tenía la certeza de que está mintiendo.

-¿En dónde está el viejo?.- Cuestionó él mirando de nuevo hacia el reloj.

_**Y saquen a relucir los ahorros de sus vidas caballeros. **_

-Es raro, pero se ha ido al hospital a ver no se que con un amigo que también es doctor.-

Y él ha decidido que es hora de marcharse, así que lo hace.

-Que te vaya bien.- escucha decir por la castaña con cariño antes de cerrar la puerta que daba hacia afuera. Cosa que recibe un simple movimiento de mano como respuesta.

7: 25 am.

_**Pues el día de hoy es el gran día. **_

El chico sonríe con burla con gramos de impaciencia.

_**El día de vuestra subasta de personas. **_

No, no era una pesadilla. Era la realidad.

* * *

Y fumar cualquier droga completaba la rutina de cualquier día por la mañana desde que tenía los doce años de edad. Un escuincle en aquel entonces, un hombre en la actualidad. Decirle adiós y un gusto en conocerte en todos estos años se había hecho una costumbre. ¿Cómo decirle hasta nunca a algo que adoraba? Lo mejor era dejarla por un tiempo, solo para reponerse de la ruptura.

Hola guapo, ¿No piensas que los adolescentes son unos idiotas?.

Y Kaien Shiba se sonrió estúpidamente en el espejo como siempre.

-Vete al infierno carajo.-

Ah… ¡Maravilla de las maravillas!.

-Ya estamos en el idiota.-

Y el chico contempló la pequeña bolsa de papel, era justo como él. Sucia, aparentemente normal por fuera, totalmente vacía por dentro. Los ojos de Kaien estaban cerrados y una marea de dolor lo alejaba visiblemente. Tomaba aliento sin fuerzas.

-¿Qué no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?.-

El chico sacudió la cabeza cuando sonreía.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? .-

Suponía que eso debería de inquietarle un poquito, y sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Por si no lo sabías ya es de mañana.-

Y el mundo así de rápido y sencillo se le vino encima.

-¡Oh mierda!.-

* * *

La ansiedad lo había llevado hasta ese lugar tan peligroso, sucio e imprevisto. Aquello era lo peor de todo, peor que ese mensaje destinado a los estudiantes para joderle la vida, peor que las escenas tan odiosas que a veces le hacia su padre, peor que levantarse muy temprano en la mañana de un maldito domingo…

Maldita sea… Maldita sea… Y MALDITA SEA UN MILLON DE VECES.

El chico de lentes se estaba burlando de él teóricamente en público.

Y ahora solo se dedicaba a contar el tiempo de vida de su amigo. 1 hora, dos horas cuando mucho…. Lo iba a ahorcar, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron segundos antes de que se le lanzara encima como una fiera eufórica.

Ah, ya. Si te pones así….

-¡Bara, Bara! ¡Pásele!.- gritaba el de lentes por el micrófono de la escuela.

7:50 a.m.

Y su vida se volvía como una maldita historia de un shojo manga.

Grandísimo hijo de puta.

-Los mejores hombres de la escuela, ¡e incluso al mismísimo Kurosaki!.-

¿De quién era esa risa seca que llenaba el vacio de la multitud para él en ese momento?.

Las chicas aullarían como las locas que eran, los chicos llorarían y no faltaba las putas que darían todo el dinero que podían.

-¿Cuánto están dispuestas a dar por un día con estos tipazos? .-

¿Kurosaki?

Y toda la escuela ya estaba en la cancha.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?.

* * *

-Rukia…- masculló su hermano milímetros antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La chica asomó su cabeza por la ventana. –No te acerques demasiado a ese pobretón.-

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras, el carro aceleró a toda velocidad.

Rukia solo pudo observar el coche marcharse y después, cuando volteaba hacia la escuela, la ilógica multitud que se apoderaba del patio y la entrada de la escuela.

* * *

-¿Por qué los estamos dejando hacer esto?.- le susurraba el subdirector a la maestra de lentes.

-Porque son jóvenes.-

-Pues yo escuche que el presidente estudiantil, Uryu, es dueño de unas aguas termales y le dio un fin de semana gratis al director.-

-Oh vamos, eso no tiene nada que ver.-

Ironía, mofa, sarcasmo. Llámalo como quieras.

-¿Cuánto vale su amor por los chicos?.- gritaba el de lentes cuando Kurosaki lo miraba con esa mirada tan suya. Quizás si se enfocaba un poco más le creería el sentimiento de matar, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca lo hacía.

Muy bien pues, si quieres jugar al indiferente mi querido cabeza de zanahoria, será mejor que comiences a rezar. El chico terminó mirando su reloj.

8:01 a.m.

Maldita sea…

El día sería bastante largo.

"""""""""

-¿Qué está pasando?.-

-¡Una subasta de personas!.-

-¿Eh?.-

-¡Una subasta de personas! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo va a participar!.-

Y la otra chica voltea a verla por primera vez. Y por primera vez se da cuenta de que le ha hablado a la enana de la Kuchiki. Gran error el que acaba de cometer ante la sociedad. Suicidio para el club de los Love Kurosaki.

Kuchiki Rukia quiso echarse a reír en ese momento. La idea le resultaba tan idiota como el chico. Y ahí , en primer plano, estaba el débil e imbécil de Kurosaki, mirando al chico de lentes como si se lo fuese a devorar.

-Las reglas son simples.- exclamaba Ishida cuando llamaba la atención de aquellos que no paraban de gritar.- El que aporte más dinero gana.-

Aquella joven contaba el dinero de su cartera asustada. ¿Serviría mucho el tener 1 386 yenes en su bolsa?. Inoue se preguntó cómo es que se le había olvidado algo con tanta importancia como aquello. El alivio le llegaba cuando pensaba en que el chico la apoyaría. Ishida no era cruel, era una persona amable y consciente de su relación con Kurosaki.

¿Cierto?.

El aura de Kurosaki comenzaba a destellar, y si no tenía el autocontrol suficiente el resto de la escuela se daría cuenta de su maldito lado oscuro y sus deseos por cometer un homicidio.

-Y una cosa más…. .- pronunció Ishida con una exagerada pausa de dramatismo, algo que sirvió mucho en aquel instante.- Cualquiera que sostenga una relación amorosa no pueden comprarlos, así que olviden que tienen novia el día de hoy caballeros. .-

Espera un momento "amigo"…. ¿A qué va todo esto? El aire comenzaba a escaparse de los pulmones de la peli naranja.

Y Tatsuki comenzó a comprenderlo.

-Hijo de puta.- le escuchó murmurar Ishida, pero le resultaba bastante fácil el ignorar el comentario.

Las palabras en la boca de Inoue no pudieron salir.

-Que comience el juego….- susurra.

¿Pero, donde?¿Y cuanto tiempo esperaría antes de que la impaciencia le empujara a jugar sin él?.

Y Kurosaki le miraba con los ojos hechos plato con una bella sinfonía en su mente pronúnciate de una sola palabra.

"Imbécil"

Como si la Kuchiki tuviese el poco orgullo como para comprar al Kurosaki en frente de toda la escuela, y peor, en frente de su propia novia. Como si cualquier chica se atreviese a comprarlo en semejante situación.

Solo cuestión de tiempo, eso y nada más. Nadie se atrevería y el podría golpear cuantas veces quisiese a Ishida. En ese momento Tatsuki le apretaba el brazo con tanta fuerza que creía que le rompería la piel.

¿Qué mas tenían para ofrecerle y lograr que se rompiera aquel espejismo que veían del Kurosaki callado y resignado?.

"""""""""""

-Malditos mocosos escandalosos….-

Él soltó un gruñido sordo y después se rascó la nariz. Dejo salir el humo de su boca.

El chico se llevó como de costumbre el cigarrillo de nuevo a la boca. Odiaba sentirse de la mierda y estar en un lugar con ruido abundante. Y hoy era un día de esos. Miraba desde una jardinera alejada de la multitud, cuando apenas podía sostenerse con la escoba. Había ratos en que buscaba a la Kuchiki con la mirada, pero la enana era tan pequeña que se perdía a la vista fácilmente.

Así que Kaien Shiba sonrió. Estaba más que seguro que le costaría hacer que la Kuchiki lo perdonase por su último comportamiento pero esa misma rudeza era lo que le gustaba de la chiquilla.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta podría sacar provecho de la maldita situación.

-3500 yenes.-

-4500 yenes.-

¿¡Qué carajos pasaba con el mundo!. La diversión estaba a punto de empezar, ¿Por qué no se hacían unas buenas palomitas?

-¿Y eso van a dar por Keigo?.- decía el de lentes bastante asombrado mientras le apuntaban con el pulgar.- El primero en subastar será Asano Keigo. Seguido de Sado, seguido de….-

-¡No me señales como si fuera una cosa!.- se quejaba el chico cuando le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Las chicas que habían estado gritando se quedaron petrificadas. ¡Qué idiotas! Se habían puesto a ofrecer el dinero sin escuchar primero el candidato. Bueno, lo más coherente para ellas hubiese sido comenzar con el Kurosaki, pero habían olvidado la regla de oro. Lo mejor para el final, ¿No?.

-No….- soltó la muchacha sin aliento.

Kurosaki Ichigo suspiró. Vaya mierda en la que estaba metido. Durante todo ese tiempo tenia la triste y desesperada certeza de que solo podría escuchar los rezongos de las chicas de la escuela y sentir los maleficios de los chicos. De repente se daba cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en cómo matar al de lentes.

-Pues como no creo que den más…¡Vendido!.-

-¡Pero yo no lo quiero!.-

-¡Sigo aquí! ¡Tengo sentimientos! ¿¡Alguien sabe eso!.- gritaba Asano cuando se echaba a llorar.

-Lo siento, no hay devoluciones. El siguiente es ….-

La chica que estaba con la castaña le sonrió a su amiga.

-Sigue el gigantón.-

-¿Quién fregados va a dar dinero por ellos? A todas nosotras solo nos interesa Kurosaki.-

-Dicen que los negros la tienen grandota.-

-Pero Sado no es un negro, es un mexicano.-

-Es lo mismo. ….-

Maldita sea…Maldita sea…..Y MALDITA SEAS UN MILLON DE VECES.

-¿Cuánto dan? ¿Quién da 5000? ¿Quién da 8000? ¡Véngale!.-

Y pase todo esto, seguía deseando hacerlo, "tenia" que hacerlo. Una muerte lente y suculenta.

-Grandísimo hijo de puta.- susurra para sí.

* * *

Numero 23…Numero 30…

Tenía las manos y los pies entumecidos, ¿Cuántas horas más pretendía a su amigo retenerlo contra su voluntad en aquella odiosa tarima?.

Aburrimiento total….

Y se daba cuenta de la desesperación que se sentía por los aires. ¿Qué demonios esperaban ellas? Una pregunta muy fácil de contestar….

-Kurosaki Ichigo.- logró percibir entre las palabras del de lentes; hace media hora que había comenzado a divagar con la mente.

Vaciló por un momento, buscando durante milésimas de segundo "algo" o "alguien" entre la multitud. Se conocía a sí mismo hasta el punto como para reconocer sus propias intenciones que se escondían en un movimiento tan simple como aquel. ¿De qué serviría soñar con eso? ¿Por qué soñar con lo imposible y terriblemente deseable?.

-Creo que sigues tú.- le susurró su amiga o tuvo inicios de escuchar algo parecido. El ruido era extremadamente desagradable y la razón de su nombre le era insuficiente e insignificante.- Escucha idiota…No cometas alguna estupidez, sobre todo si es Kuchiki quien te….-

Y los ojos de reptil fueron apuntados hacia Tatsuki, no es que aquello le intimidara pero si era un buen punto para parar.

-El número 33 es Kurosaki Ichigo….-

-Ah… Y por fin viene el pez gordo, ¿No vas a ir a intentar pescarlo?.-

Con una amplia sonrisa la chica se dio media vuelta para mirarle la cara al idiota. A su querido idiota.

-¿Quién querría hacerlo? Ya tengo algo mejor que comer.-

-Oh chica, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte que tú no me interesas?.-

-No recuerdo haber hablado contigo en alguna ocasión.-

-¿Ahora jugamos a los desconocidos?.-

-¿Desde cuándo hemos jugado a los amigos?.-

Shiba soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Pero para su buena suerte el asunto no iba por el camino negro y oscuro que se había imaginado, unos movimientos más y con suerte la chica volvería a sus manos. Bueno, literalmente.

-Piérdete Kaien.- soltó Rukia sin escrúpulos, dándose la media vuelta con toda intención de dejarle.

-¿Por qué no nos perdemos juntos?.- le dijo él cuando le seguía el paso entre la multitud que le lanzaba miradas curiosas.

El chico intentó tomar una de sus manos pero ella fue mucho más rápida al esquivarlo.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?.-

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy exagerada?.-

-¿No crees que ayer tú te convertiste en más que eso?.-

-Admito que ayer fui un total hijo de puta, listo, ya está. ¿Podemos estar como estábamos?.-

-¿Y como se supone que estábamos?.- indicó ella cuando detenía toda marcha.

-Oh por favor. El niño bonito te ignora por semana, te borra de su vida y le hablas como si nada cuando se digna a dirigirte la palabra, y yo me desquitó contigo sin querer por unos segundos y parece que he cometido el peor pecado de mi vida.-

-Si buscas el perdón, ¡Bien! Te perdono. Ahora puedes marcharte.-

-¿Por qué no me das tiempo de decirte mejor las cosas?.-

-No quiero tener nada que ver con nadie, estoy harta de meterme en malditos problemas por gente como tú y toda esta maldita escuela.-

El chico se encogió de hombros, un movimiento ínfimo.

-¿Qué no querías saber la historia entre ese idiota y yo?.-pronuncio con sutileza, con esa sonrisa tan baja que ella no pudo apreciar.

Y ella se detuvo en ese momento.

-3598 yenes-

-4590 .-

-4600.-

Abrió los ojos. Era casi imposible concentrarse en esas circunstancias.

-¡10000000000000000 de yenes!.-

-¡Ni si quiera tienes esa cantidad!.-

-¡La hipoteca de mi casa!.-

Shiba casi se echaba a reír, la expresión de la Kuchiki en ese momento era única.

Por un momento parecía como si nada alrededor se escuchara. Kurosaki Ichigo no sabía porque, pero de repente había sentido un fuerte dolor en el corazón como un filoso cuchillo.

-Tú…¿Lo harías?...- dijo ella.

Y El chico sonrió de lado.

-¡5890 yenes!.-

-¿Quién se llevara a la gran estrella Kurosaki? .-

-¡Por dios ya no tengo más dinero!.-

Sabía lo que hacía y lo que sus palabras significaban para ella. Y una idea comenzaba a formarse en su extraño cerebro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres saber, si...-

Y eso tendría que haberla hecho feliz.

Los extraños gritos se mezclaban los unos a los otros, dando como resultado solo palabras incoherentes y un desorden bastante exasperante. Ishida entendía la mitad de lo que gritaban, pero el vender al idiota por la mitad de la cantidad que el seguramente malinterpretaba no valdría la pena a comparación de la real. No había tiempo, o más bien dicho aquel era el momento. Bastaba con decir una pequeña frase para que el mundo se callara y fuera quizás solo caos y dudas. El plan marcharía a la perfección.

-¿No me estas mintiendo, o sí?.-Su mirada se hizo más ruda, en cierta manera pura.

Abrió la boca para decirle lo que ella quería escuchar, pero para su buena o mala suerte antes de que pudiera mentirle aquella frase por el micrófono los interrumpió.

-Numero 34, Kuchiki Rukia.-

¿Cuándo demonios el desenlace sería feliz para ella?.

* * *

La sensación de encierro, el aire frio que le soplaba por la columna, y aquella amarga visión de lo que ocurría y acababa de escuchar en ese momento. ¿Desde cuándo había deseado el ser invisible?. Todas las miradas apuntaban hacia con ella con curiosidad e incredibilidad. La multitud se la tragaba con los ojos y parecían pedirle la muerte a gritos.

-¿Acaba…¿Acaba de decir mi nombre?.- le susurró a Kaien con aquel rostro que se desmoronaba de la presión.

-No, solo es alguien que precisamente se llama igual que tú.. .-

Y el sarcasmo le cayó pésimo a su humor.

Kurosaki Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar aire, justo cuando había recordado lo que era el respirar, sin apartar su mirada sin algún sentimiento en preciso de Ishida. La única pregunta que parecía que se generaba en todos era: ¿Por qué había necesidad de hacerle eso? Y sobre todo: ¿Qué ganaba el idiota de Ishida con eso?. Y la ansiedad estaba ahí de nuevo presente, como se hacía con más costumbre desde que Rukia había aparecido en la vida del peli naranja.

Orihime Inoue, quien curiosamente estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la chica pronunciada, no sabía con exactitud lo que sentir. Sencillamente sus emociones estaban ya de por si demasiadas revueltas como para asimilar si lo que acababa de ocurrir representaba algo bueno o malo para ella. De lo único que estaba segura era de una cosa: la mirada de reojo que le echaba Shiba cada vez que pasaban algunos segundos.

Ella era la única que sabía el significado de esa mirada. Maldita sea….

-Kuchiki Rukia numero 34.-repitio Uryu Ishida. El plan ya estaba suelto, solo faltaba ver que camino tomaba. -¿Cuánto que no escucho?.-

A Ichigo le pareció mucho más fácil el encontrar a la chica esta vez que solo bastaba para seguir la mirada a media escuela, y lo único pudo notar cuando la encontró fue un maldito rubor que ascendía su cuello hasta invadir su ceño fruncido. Que exasperante era el desear que Kaien no estuviese a su lado.

-1 yen.- se escuchó decir por una chica en forma de burla, sin dejar de mirar a su presa como si ella fuese un león. Nadie pagaría nada, Kurosaki tenía orgullo, todos tenían orgullo. Y ella solo se imaginaba lo divertido que sería tenerla como esclava.

Ishida ya tenía previsto que algo como eso ocurriera así que no lo tomó desprevenido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y comentarios para que al final de cuentas su plan pasara a la segunda etapa, una que de alguna u otra manera sabia que llegaría.

Las risas de burlas se extendieron en forma cautelosa en el lugar y Rukia juró por encima de su cadáver que pediría cuentas a la maldita que lo había dicho.

Inoue volvió a sentir la mirada de Kaien encima suyo, después una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible que se movió formando una oración que sorprendentemente pudo leer. Y otra vez, solo ella sabía lo que significaba, pero para su mala suerte esta vez no podría ser parte del juego.

La terrible ansiedad, el terrible deseo, el maldito odio. Las distintas emociones evocadas en el acto se mezclaban y daban como resultado una atmosfera sofocante para algunos. Solo aquellos que eran consientes de la tempestad que se estaba formando en el patio de su escuela por la mañana.

Ichigo clavó su mirada en los ojos del otro chico y se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Kaien cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mierda.- soltó sin pensarlo.

-Bien.-pronunció Kaien tan fuerte como pudo, y entonces algo que pudo estar relacionad con una sonrisa se agitó en la comisura de su boca.- 3450 yenes…-Y una risueña sombra se alzó detrás de él cuando habló, lanzando un feliz desafío a su viejo amigo compañero de juegos.

El aire pareció escaparse de las personas. ¿A caso todo esto había dado una clase de giro inesperado? Si Kaien la quería significaba que no quería que nadie la tuviese, y si no quería que nadie más la tuviese significaría que realmente había algo más entre ellos dos. Y he aquí donde la tercera ficha entraba al juego.

El aura de Kaien solo transmitía un mensaje que era muy claro para él:

"_Hey chico… ¿Quieres jugar?."_

El entorno se sintió caliginoso.

-Grandísimo hijo de puta….- susurró Kurosaki.

Y vaya que si quería jugar.

A Inoue le hubiese gustado estar completamente segura y tranquila con el caos que sucedía en la mirada de su novio, pero como mucha de las cosas que esperaba de él solo eran parte de un sueño.

Abre los ojos Kurosaki, estas despierto….

¿Entrar o no entrar? ¿Decirlo o no decirlo? ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo?, las preguntas sucumbían su mente y las palabras le rozaban la boca. Él sabía lo que quería hacer solo que sencillamente no lo aceptaba. Y su otro yo gritándole por lo que deseaba, y la maldita imagen de Kaien ahí con Rukia, y la molestas miradas que le echaban de vez en cuando uno que otro alumno.

-Numero 34 por 3450 yenes a la 1…..-

Nada, sencillamente nada.

-Numero 34 por 3450 yenes a las 2…-

¿Sigues ahí? ¡Piensa rápido! O mejor aún, ¡Decide rápido!.

-Numero 34 por 3450 yenes a las….-

¡Sobre mi puto cadáver!.

-3500 yenes.- gritó Kurosaki. Y casi daba la impresión de que había sonreído cuando había dicho eso, aunque su cara no expresara nada más que un interés pensativo. -¡Yo doy 3500!.-

Bien chico, ya lo dijiste, ¿Y ahora que sigue?.

Vaya, que hermoso era no tener ni la menor idea.

Orihime Inoue volteo a ver a su novio anonada. ¿Tristeza? ¿Desesperación? ¿Desilusión? Hubiese querido sentir todas esas emociones de manera distinta, porque las sentía de una manera deleznable. Aunque sonara como lo más teatral para algunos ella ya sabía que él haría eso. Aún cuando hubiese rezado durante esos segundos porque Ishida terminara con esa frase y ella pudiese despreocuparse casi al 100 .

¡Bingo! Y he aquí donde la segunda etapa de su plan comenzaba a desarrollarse.

Ishida tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le escapara una carcajada.

La Kuchiki cerró los ojos, un acto que pareció lleno de desesperación ante los ojos de los demás. ¿Qué pensaba?¿ Que todo aquello se solucionaría si ella creía vehemente ante un movimiento tan absurdo como aquel?. Pero Rukia no estaba intentando escapar, estaba intentando pensar, pensar en cómo salir de la situación, en como negarse a todo aquello. -¿Cómo pueden subastarme sin ni si quiera yo lo he querido?.- gritó encabronada, cuando se dignaba a voltear hacia con el chico de lentes y por consiguiente, hacia el Kurosaki.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san, pero estas cosas se dan así.- suspiro Ishida por el micrófono.

Y la voz de Kaien volvió a tomar fuerza por el lugar.

-3560 yens.-

Kuchiki le lanzó una mirada insoportable, ¿Qué pretendía ganar con todo aquello? ¿Qué demonios ganaba ganándola a ella?. Rukia pensó en lo desagradable que era encontrarse a si misma viéndose como un objeto, un premio a conseguir, y lo que más le intrigaba y la desboronaba del asunto era el hecho del que Kurosaki se había unido ante tal dicha práctica.

La mueca del chico peli naranja se hizo más profunda, y en sus ojos el aire de sed a sangre y victoria se vio como nunca antes.

-3560 a la 1.- comenzó a decir Ishida sin pensarlo.

La bella y melodioso voz del chico se escuchaba por toda la escuela en las bocinas de la misma. Cuestiones de segundos, cuestiones de minutos. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta el Kurosaki que no podía apostar por algo que nunca pudo tener?.

-3600.- gritó él, visualmente inmune a las críticas y miradas que recibía por los demás, y sobre todo, de su novia. Ichigo no podía ni ver un cabello suyo, todo se tiraría a la basura junto con su orgullo si lo hacía.

-3780.- dijo el otro al instante, mostrando sus cartas al juego. La cara de póker del chico se desvanecía y se volvía tan trasparente como el agua que era fácil percibir sus movimientos.

-3780 por el numero 33 a la 1..-

¿Quién terminaría llorando? ¿Quién terminaría riendo?.

Y el aire se podría de la suciedad que se desprendía de la mente de las personas.

Un minuto…..

Una mirada a su reloj por última vez, un descolgar de una llamada.

Dos minutos…..

Aquel joven comenzó su caminata tranquilamente cuando inconscientemente las personas le abrían el paso a él.

Tres minutos…..

-110 458 679 yens.- suspiró el muchacho como si aquello fuese algo útil para limpiarse el maldito trasero.

Fin del tiempo querido.

Y todas las miradas se giraron sin pensarlo al chico.

Abarai Renji sonrió satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

¿Quién terminaría llorando? ¿Quién terminaría riendo?. El aire se podría de la suciedad que se desprendía de la mente de las personas. Ella apenas sentía que podía respirar. Estaba a punto de lanzarse a Ishida, estaba a punto de cometer cualquier estupidez que le ayudara a escabullirse de esta, pero entonces fue aquella voz, aquella cabellera, y los numerosos tatuajes en su rostro lo que la aterraron e hicieron que sus pensamientos se volvieran irracionales.

Y ella no pudo evitar sentir un mareo cuando se percató por completo de su presencia.

-110 458 679 yens.- suspiró aquel chico pelirrojo de buen parecer.

El tiempo sí que transcurría rápido

-No puede ser….-soltó sin pensarlo

¿verdad?.

Abarai Renji sonrió satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¡Qué bello era el volverse nostálgico ante los recuerdos de su amada!. Pero lo que nadie conocía es que aquella felicidad o tristeza duraría poco para todos.

E Ishida casi se echaba a reír cuando nadie aun se daba cuenta de lo sucedido.

Kuchiki Rukia sintió su cuerpo temblar, sintió su mente llenarse de recuerdos innecesarios, felices, tristes. Recuerdos que ella no creía capaz de seguir teniendo a esa edad. Lo cierto era, que el destino era curioso y un bastardo hijo de puta, y que, al parecer, su hermano había tenido ese placer antes que ella.

"_-Rukia…- masculló su hermano milímetros antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La chica asomó su cabeza por la ventana. –No te acerques demasiado a ese pobretón.-"_

Y ahí estaba ella, sin ninguna pista de lo que supuestamente debía de hacer en ese momento.

Hola querido, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Por qué no vamos por unos buenos pastelitos?.

La chica soltó el aire que en aquel momento le faltaba. ¿Por qué de repente a la vida le gustaba ponerle trampas en el camino desde que había llegado a ese maldito pueblo?.

El chico de lentes miró a la chica de reojo, a la otra peli naranja, al idiota de su amigo y aquel conserje que se en aquel instante no sabía con precisión que era lo que pasaba en su mente. La locura que emanaba el ambiente terminaría por volverlo más chiflado de lo que estaba, así que decidió quitarles esas caras de idiotas a los dos hijos de puta que miraban con ojos del mismísimo demonio al pelirrojo y la misma cara del comprador, triunfante como un niño cuando ha ganado más caramelos que los demás.

Ishida casi soltaba la carcajada de su vida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría pagando semejante cantidad por el idiota del Kurosaki.?

-¡Numero 33, Kurosaki Ichigo, vendido por 110 458 679 yens!- 1

Y en ese instante se produjo una silenciosa corriente de aire. El chico de lentes admitía que sentía curiosidad por ver la reacción de algo tan radical y mortífero ante su presa favorita. Y vaya que valió la pena esperar.

-¿Yo?...- dijo él en una voz tan baja e irreconocible que nadie le prestó atención.

11:50 a.m.

Era demasiado. ¿Pretendía castigarlo? ¿Insultarlo? ¿Restregarle y devolverle a su manera cada uno de sus errores? Todo el asunto comenzaba a enojarlo más de la cuenta debida.

11:55 a.m.

Vendido a un hombre desconocido, el mismo hombre que demostraba que estaba dispuesto a pagar semejante cantidad por Kuchiki Rukia.

12:00 a.m

Silencio…

Simple silencio.

12:05 a.m

¿ A dónde iba a parar todo esto?

Y Tan fácil como aquello, todo apuntaba a que Kurosaki se había petrificado en medio del caos.

Kaien Shiba volteo a ver a la chica de melena negra. Si el idiota del cabeza de zanahoria había sido comprado solo significaba una cosa. El dulce sabor de la victoria se vio reflejado en su discreta sonrisa.

¿Qué tal se sentía la derrota, eh idiota?.

Abarai Renji capitulaba la escena en su mente una y otra vez, ni si quiera le prestaba atención a la cara de indiferencia con la que Kuchiki estaba marcada. Y en los ojos de Inoue un brillo de tranquilidad apareció.

12:10 a.m

EI chico de lentes bostezó y acercó el micrófono a su boca de nuevo, si se quedaba esperando iba a esperar una eternidad. .-Bueno ya esta, numero 34 , Kuchiki Rukia vendida por 3780 yens y Kurosaki Ichigo por 110 458 679. El caso está cerrado, gracias por venir, las clases se retomaran dentro de 15 minutos.- y se marchó como si nada en el mundo hubiese pasado. Todo ya estaba en juego, con hechos ciertamente inesperados, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? El tiempo decidiría que rumbo se tornaría las cosas.

-¿Yo?.- volvió a repetir Ichigo cuando ni si quiera miraba de reojo como Ishida se marchaba totalmente despreocupado hacia su salón de clases. Se escuchaban murmullos, todos aclamando lo confuso que había terminado todo esto.-Pero….-

-¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?.- se dijo Renji a sí mismo.

El peor error de tu vida, la mayor estupidez, la gran decepción para Kuchiki Byakuya….

Llámalo como quieras, pero todo apuntaba a que era un bueno para nada.

-Renji.- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿Realmente….- cuando en sus ojos se asomaban signos de lagrimas.- eres tú?.-

Y ninguno de los dos chicos hubiese vuelto a la vida de la conciencia si Rukia no se hubiese dirigido al chico con aquella mirada.

-¿Realmente….- susurró ella, con aquella maldita sonrisa de felicidad que no veía en su rostro desde hace tiempo.

Kurosaki Ichigo clavó su mirada en la mirada de la chica.

El chico pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez.- y se acercó a ella con lentitud.- Rukia….-

Los ojos de las demás personas no sabían con certeza a quien apuntar, pero una chica con celular si supo.

Y los ojos de él, de Kurosaki Ichigo, se invadieron de un solo repugnante sentimiento.

"_**Y he aquí donde todos nos preguntamos una cosa…."**_

"_**¿Quién es este enigmático chico?".**_

"_**¿Un peligro? ¿O solo una simple ficha nueva en el juego?"**_

Kaien Shiba no supo porque, pero aquello simplemente no le agradó.

* * *

_Malas influencias_

_Capitulo 16 - parte 2. _

-Joven Amo….-

El hombre le miró perplejo a la vez en que colgaba su teléfono celular.

-Hay algo que debería saber.- comentó su mayordomo, cuando con delicadeza dejaba la taza de té sobre su escritorio, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la laptop. –Es acerca de la señorita.-

-¿Qué pasa con ella, Alfred?.-

-También, debería de decir que, tiene que ver con el joven Abarai y el dinero que le ha prestado.- El señor hizo una breve pausa, solo para estar seguro de continuar.- habló hace unas horas y ha dicho algo que quizás, no sea de su agrado…-

* * *

-¿Puedes decirme que carajos acabas de hacer?.- gritó la chica cuando deslizaba la puerta de aquel salón. -¿Qué demonios pretendes con todo esto?.-

Pero Ishida se quedó inmóvil por un momento en la ventana, cuando pasaba su vista en el patio ahora vacio de la escuela. -¿Qué no lo sabes?.- le dijo con sarcasmo.- Le estamos dando un giro interesante a todas las cosas.- se volteo a verla.-Eso es todo.-

-Wow, ¡Qué bien Ishida! El idiota fue comprado por un hombre que nadie en esta maldita escuela parece conocer, ¿En qué fregados ayuda o te divierte esto?.-

-¿Dices que nadie en la escuela lo conoce?.- La mirada del chico se agudizó.-Admito que lo de ese chico sucedió sin ser planeado, pero te estás olvidando de la única persona que se sorprendió tanto de verlo que se quedó con la boca abierta y ciertamente no creo que haya sido por su atractivo –

-Bien, ella lo conoce, ¿Ahora dime qué demonios se gana con eso?-

-Tú no apuntas al premio mayor, a ganar, sin planear antes tus jugadas, ¿no? Siempre hay contratiempos y desventajas, pero es ese momento en el que el jugador debe saber cómo manejar esa clase de cosas a su beneficio y antojo.-

-Explícate.-

-Kuchiki Rukia fue comprada por el hombre que pertenece al pasado de Kurosaki, y él fue comprado por un hombre, que al parecer, pertenece al pasado de ella.-sonrió sin que lo quisiera, y ella pudo notar algo distinto en esa expresión.- Interesante, ¿No lo crees?.-

Arisawa sintió que hace bastante tiempo había dejado de comprender a su amigo y soltó una vista vaga al reloj.

2:30 p.m.

El tiempo pasaba de volada. .

* * *

Meneo la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño de nuevo, justo en la manera en que lo hacia la última vez que la había visto. Renji pensaba en muchas cosas cuando la veía, pensaba que su cara de muñeca de porcelana solo se había hecho más pura y fina que antes, que los rasgos inocentes habían sido suplantados por unos mas deleitables, dignos de admirar en el mismo instante en que voltearas a verla, en el mismo segundo que te atrapaba con esos ojos que se asemejaban a…

-¿Renji?.- bramó ella cuando escapaba una pequeña risita, la expresión de su amigo le resultaba divertida.

El chico supo que debía de estar actuando como un estúpido, inevitablemente ante cualquiera que lo viera a kilómetros de distancia, enamorado.

A él le gustaba negarlo.

Rukia le lanzaba miradas cortas y de vez en cuando al árbol en el que estaban.

.-¿Qué curioso, no?.- soltó ella de repente.- ¿Cuántos años han pasado? La última vez que te vi….-

-Yo….- le interrumpió sin pensarlo.- Yo de pura casualidad que he venido a este pueblo.- de repente se encontraba con la inmensa necesidad de excusarse de las cosas, antes de que la chica lo malinterpretara todo.- Y me he metido a esta escuela de mera coincidencia.-

-Y déjame adivinarlo. Has intentado comprarme en la subasta por pura chiripa.-

-Eso…. Eso puedo explicarlo…. –

-Inténtalo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-

El pelirrojo de vez en cuando soltaba risas nerviosas sin que se diera cuenta, y aquello solo hacía que todo lo que estaba diciendo se volviera menos creíble, y vaya que , en más de un sentido, gracioso.

-No vayas a pensar mal, vi a toda ese gente ahí y pensé "Que carajos, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?" me acerque y….-

La chica volvió a sonreír, ¿Realmente las personas cambiaban? Cuando le miraba no dejaba de ver al mismo chiquillo parlante y burlesco que había conocido.

-Hablando de ello.- le había dicho en un intervalo en el que él estaba a punto, inexplicablemente, de ponerse a hablar del maldito clima.- ¿Cómo demonios tenias tanto dinero si cuando...-

Y él sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Pues….-

* * *

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo, ¿Dices que el niñato ese utilizó "mi" dinero en una subasta donde "Rukia" estaba siendo subastada?.-

-Exactamente, joven amo.- Alfred asintió con su cabeza. Y entonces, Byakuya se paró de su escritorio de un solo movimiento.

-Prepara mis cosas.-

-¿Para qué tipo de evento disculpe?.-

Hubo un pequeño intervalo de incomodo y sofocante silencio.

-Un homicidio…-

-Oh, entonces ya se cuales.-

* * *

-Pues….Yo….-

El chico sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente. Rukia le miraba interesada y divertida. Y a decir verdad, lucia bastante bonita de esa manera, tan bonita que….

¡Alto hombre!¡Ponte a pensar en las cosas!

-Pues…- balbuceó de nuevo.

-¡Si!¿Como conseguiste semejante cantidad?.- se escuchó decir por una tercera voz que él definitivamente no identificaba.

Pero al parecer, Rukia si.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- soltó la chica cuando divisaba a Kaien acercarse a ellos.

Los ojos del pelirrojo siguieron a los de ella, y aquello que encontraron sencillamente no fue de su agrado.

-Estaba limpiando detrás de este árbol cuando inesperadamente me di cuenta de que tú estabas aquí . Pero aquí, querida, la pregunta no es esa.-

-¿Por qué no puedes decir la verdad?.-

-Te lo acabo de explicar.-

- Nos estabas espiando.-

-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer.-

-¿Quién es él?.- cuestionó Renji.

Y para aquello, la arrogancia del chico recién llegado se extendió. Odiaba que las personas formularan cualquier clase de pregunta que mostrara signo de desconocer su persona. El mundo tenía que conocerlo, de la manera que fuese, aun si los medios fueran bajos. Era ese uno de los objetivos del niño de 5 años que aun vivía dentro de él y que de vez en cuando salía para jugar y a relucirse por el mundo. Así que lo volteo a ver de arriba hacia abajo, como si su ser fuese poca cosa.-¿Quién soy yo?.- Repitió sonriendo orgulloso.- Yo soy el conserje de esta escuela escuincle, y, oficialmente, el dueño de esta lindura.- cuando tomaba a Rukia por la cintura y lo acercaba a él de una manera sumamente posesiva.

El pelirrojo lo miró exasperado.

-¿Qué eres qué?.- bramó ella cuando intentaba escaparse de sus manos, casi al mismo tiempo en que la voz de su amigo hacía eco con la misma oración., pero todo apuntaba a que Kaien era más fuerte.

Entonces Renji lo supo en ese instante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-

Era más que evidente que terminaría odiando a ese hombre.

-Este papel.- contestó él, sacando de sus bolsillos un sobre.

Incluso la sensación comenzaba a sentirla en todo su cuerpo, aquella inevitable necesidad de callarlo a golpes.

La chica le arrebató el pedazo de hoja de inmediato.-Por ordenes del consejo estudiantil y del directivo de la escuela bla bla bla .- comenzó a leer con autentico disgusto en su rostro.- Se asume que Kuchiki Rukia será de la propiedad de Kaien Shiba durante los próximos 2 días por haber aportado la mayor cantidad en la subasta hecha en…¡Esto es pura basura!.-

-Toda mía pequeña charlatana por los próximos 2 días, y bueno tú me preguntabas que porque estaba aquí.- el chico se acercó a su oreja.- Pues vine a reclamar mi glorioso premio.-

-¡Pero eso no fue justo!.- soltó Renji de repente.- ¡Yo fui quien dio más dinero!.-

-Te equivocas chaval, tú diste dinero para el número 33 no para el 34.-

-¡Pero si ese tipo no hubiese….-

-¡Lo hecho esta hecho! Y si me disculpas voy a llevármela conmigo.-

-¡Hey!.- reclamó ella cuando no apartaba su vista de la carta.- Aquí también dice que dentro de la escuela los derechos no podrán aplicarse además de que está sumamente prohibido cualquier orden que tenga que ver con términos sexua….-

-No le hagas caso a eso, nadie lee las letras chiquitas.-

-¡Cabron! Si ella dice que no es NO!.- contradijo pelirrojo, justo cuando se acercaba al chico enfurecido.

-¿Cómo te has osado llamarme?.-

-Puedo repetirlo las veces que sea necesario.-

-¿Qué sucede contigo gusano de pacotilla? ¿Te crees muy fuerte por esos ridículos tatuajes en tu rostro, ni si quiera se ven guay en ti.-

-¿¡Qué has dicho!.-

-Qué cualquiera que te ve no puede dejar de pensar en el maldito gorila que pareces.-

-¡Serás….-

-¡Puedes decirme lo que quieras cara de chimpancé!.- el chico retrocedió y tomó la mano de Kuchiki.- Pero nada cambiara el hecho de que ella me pertenece por las próximas 48 horas, supéralo y asúmelo, y quizás así la próxima vez no seas tan idiota como para comprar a un hombre tan inútil como Kurosaki Ichigo.- Kaien dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.- Claro que si te gustan los hombres, eso ya es otra historia.-

-¡Hasta aquí ha llegado mi maldita pasien…..

Pero esta vez la suerte no apuntaba ni daba rastros de vida de su parte.

-Joven Abarai…-se escuchó decir en ese instante por un maestro de la escuela.- ¿Quién de ustedes es el joven Abarai?.-

Para ese entonces Kaien había sido lo suficiente rápido y listo como para soltar a Rukia antes de que el maestro los viese.

Renji volteo a verlo perturbado.

-Soy….Soy yo….- le dijo al hombre que no conocía.

-Hay alguien en la entrada de la escuela que está preguntando por ti.-

-¿Por mi?.-

Rukia le miró extrañada.

-Solo me dijo "Él sabe quién soy".-

Y en ese momento los sentidos del pelirrojo se nublaron.

Parecía muy improbable pero….

-¿Quién…- intentó preguntar Rukia, el chico no la dejó.

-Oh, que lastima Rukia, supongo que nos veremos luego, de igual manera a partir de mañana estaré en la escuela así que…..-el chico lucia nervioso.- Adiós.-

Kuchiki no lo quiso así, pero sintió preocupación y curiosidad por saber quien había sido el causante de semejante reacción de su amigo. Y al fin de cuentas no pudo decirle nada, solo observó cómo se marchaba con rapidez con el maestro que de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Rukia pensó que quizás Kaien no le agradaba, o que simplemente quería asegurarse de que cometiera un buen trabajo como conserje.

No lo supo descifrar. Parecía que muchas de los eventos que le caían del cielo, por más que lo intentara, no le haya forma de encontrar una salida.

-Y bien….- escuchó bramar a Kaien por lo lejos. Ella lo volteo a ver.- ¿En que estábamos?.-

Rukia se preguntó cómo es que por unos instantes de distracción había acabado en los brazos de un insinuante muchacho que se le acercaba a su rostro conforme los segundos pasaban.

-Ah, ya me acorde.- dijo ella, una sonrisa picarona se escapaba de su boca.-Nos quedamos en esto.-

Y "eso", sucedió.

Shiba no logró guardarse el grito. Aquella era la segunda vez que Rukia le pateaba en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

* * *

-No ha entrado a ninguna clase.-

Pero al otro muchacho no pareció importarle. La revista en la que su vista estaba enfocada parecía más interesante que cualquier tema del mundo. Tatsuki terminó mirándole con odio cuando se acercaba a él y le quitaba de sus bellas manos el fruto de su distracción.

-¿No me has escuchado?.-

Ishida lanzó un largo y escandaloso suspiro, impropio de él.- ¿Y cuál es el gran problema con eso? Ha faltado ya otras veces, ¿Qué lo hace distinta esta vez?.-

-¡Qué la subasta ha pasado ya hace unas horas!.-

-¿Y? para este entonces ya debió de superarlo, ahora ¿Me puedes devolver mi revista?.-

-¿Quién demonios te entiende? En la mañana estabas como loco por la maldita subasta y ahora actúas como si te valiera un pepino.-

-No le veo caso interesarme en las actividades de ese idiota mientras este en la escuela y fuera de cualquier cosa que implique la cita que los afortunados ganadores tendrán, ahí es donde mi atención será enfocada.-

-Ni si quiera puedo entender eso de ti.-

-Evito el drama en mi vida, eso es lo que hago. Si tú quieres andar por ahí como loca solo porque el idiota de Kurosaki no ha entrado a las clases ese ya no es mi problema.-

-¡Ese no es el punto!.-

-Ese es el punto, dime Tatsuki, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar por Kuchiki-san?.-

-¿Y a que viene eso? ¿Por qué debería de importarme?.-

-Nunca lo has pensado, ¿Cierto? Pero ella es la única entre nosotros que desconoce el pasado. Todos la están juzgando, tirándola como un bicho raro que solo ha venido a destruir la paz que se tenían pero ¿Cómo culparla cuando ni ella misma sabe a lo que se está enfrentando o interponiendo? -

-Ishida…- ella le miró seriamente por un momento.- ¿Por qué te metes tanto en esto?.-

El chico se levantó de su escritorio.

-Qué manera tan sutil de llamarme chismoso.-

-Eso no es lo que yo….-

Ishida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta fueron a 2 pasos exactamente de la salida cuando se detuvo.-¿De qué lado estas, Tatsuki?.-

-¿Qué estas…-

-¿Del lado de la felicidad de tu mejor amiga? ¿O del lado de tu mejor amigo?.-

-No estoy de ningún lado.-

El chico sonrió, y aunque ella solo podía verle la espalda, aquella sonrisa era sincera.

-Ahí lo tienes, ese es el punto. He dicho que no me gusta el drama en mi vida, pero a darle algo de emoción y utilidad a mi persona no le veo nada negativo.-

-¿Un medio para entretenerte? Que encantador Ishida.-

El chico le miró de reojo.

-Yo le llamó, "devolver favores".- dijo cuando volvía a comenzar con su andanza de nuevo, algo tan bajo, casi como un susurro, al punto en que quizás un brillo oscuro había existido en su mirada solo por unos segundos. Arisawa no pudo notar ni escuchar nada de eso.

* * *

Y cuando la puerta del carro se cerró, él encontró repentinamente reducido el espacio en la limosina de un rico.

-Buenas Tardes joven Abarai.-

El chico pelirrojo le miró perturbado justo cuando inclinaba la cabeza con toda la elegancia que podía ofrecer en ese momento, la cual evidentemente era muy poca. Renji pensó que al mayordomo con nombre típico de uno no le molestó, pero aquello claramente era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento.

Tuvieron que pasar 5 minutos más para que se armara de valor para abrir su boca.

-Disculpe….- comenzó a decir, mirando a todas partes y de vez en cuando a los ojos del señor de mayor edad que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventanilla al compartimiento donde él estaba.- ¿Por qué me ….-

-Mi joven Amo desea verlo.- contestó Alfred sin dejar quitar la vista del volante ni un momento.- Espere a que lleguemos para hacerle toda clase de preguntas. –

Renji asintió inquieto.

Por supuesto que aquello era lo que más le perturbaba.

* * *

No lo miraba. Solo, no lo miraba.

Ni aunque él le hubiese intentado tomar la mano, ni aunque él le hubiese dado una disculpa. Ni aunque él le hubiese mirado con esos ojos desamparados. Nada hubiese logrado hacer que lo volteara a ver.

Lo curioso era que, ninguna de esas cosas eran reales.

Tendría que pasar un milagro para que aquello sucediera.

Curioso, irónico, patético.

El bufo duró no más de tres segundos cuando volvía a su propia realidad.

Orihime Inoue no paraba de preguntarse desde cuándo no podía mirar a su propio novio a los ojos.

-Inoue….- bramó él, cuando de repente se daba cuenta de que todo aquello cobraba vida en un toque extra dramático. La chica sentada dándole la espalda, él recargado en el maldito árbol del lado contrario al de ella, y las flores que se sacudían en el aire como si siguieran una bella y silenciosa melodía.

Y la verdad es que, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decir.

Acababa de demostrar que estaba dispuesto a pagar la cantidad que fuese por pasar dos magníficos días con Rukia a su merced. Aún sabiendo que él tenía novia y que esa chica se trataba de ella, y aún sabiendo, no muy razonado en aquel instante, que para él le era imposible comprar a cualquier persona, porque en primer lugar, él estaba a la venta.

Así que optó por repetir su nombre, teniendo un rayo diminuto de esperanza que ella fuese la que comenzara la conversación, y de esa manera, poder brincarse el obstáculo más grande. Siempre era más fácil excusarse a partir de la primera frase, siempre era más fácil ignorarle a su manera.

Vaya idiota que había sido.

-Ino…-

-Kurosaki-kun.- dijo ella.

Y él intuyó que se sentiría un poco más relajado. Pero cuando había visto a Orihime parado frente de él en el instante en que él había abierto los ojos, aquella intuición había sido pisoteada y arrojada a la basura. Suspiró, y reconoció un sentimiento nuevo, el aturdimiento.

-¿Por qué nunca hablamos el hecho de que él estuviese aquí?.-

-¿Quién?.- soltó él sin realmente pensarlo.

Inoue levantó su mirada hacia con él por primera vez desde que habían estado juntos desde la subasta. El brillo de sus ojos era diferente, tan diferente y similar al que hace tiempo él había apreciado cuando….

-Kaien Shiba.- dijo ella.

Y, sin embargo, aquello le cayó como una pesada roca a su cuerpo.

Kurosaki tuvo la fría sensación que en boca de ella el nombre de él sonaba ridículamente ligero, fácil de decir, como si no costara una apuñalada a su corazón cada vez que lo escuchaba. Su mirada se hizo fría, distante, aun más de lo normal a lo que Inoue últimamente se estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.- soltó en su tono víbora, impasible. Justo cuando le lanzaba esos ojos que bien sabia que ella odiaba.

Pero al parecer, esta era la primera vez que no lograba verse intimidante.

-Todo…. –

El chico dibujo una agria expresión en su rostro.

-Sé mas especifica.-

-¿Por qué nunca lo hablamos?.-

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? "Hey, por cierto, el hijo de puta esta aquí".-

En los ojos de Inoue se plasmó la tristeza.

-No tienes que decírmelo de esa manera.-

-¿Entonces como quieres que te lo diga?.-

-Solo quiero que hablemos, eso es todo.-

-¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?.-

-Tranquilamente, sin pelearnos….-

Kurosaki bajó su mirada al punto en que su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Sabes que….-

-Sé más que cualquier persona de aquí que lo odias, sé todo lo que representa él para ti, lo que significa.- Inoue le tomó delicadamente su mejilla.- Kurosaki-kun….- susurró cuando esperaba que su novio la mirara.- Yo también lo detesto por las cosas que te hizo hacer, por las locuras que me hizo cometer.-

El chico apartó su mano de su cara, un gesto que se aislaba de algún signo violento. Parecía que ella jamás entendería la parte más importante de todo aquello.

-Kurosaki-kun….-repitió.

Kaien jamás le había obligado a cometer nada de lo que él había hecho.

¿Qué tan difícil era creer eso?.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Inoue?.- volvió a preguntar, la única diferencia fue que esta vez el oscuro tono sombrío había desaparecido.

Se miraron solo unos segundos, ninguno de los parecía poder soportar la inmensa y secante sensación del otro. Los ojos de ella comenzaban a mostrar signos de un llanto que se aproximaba.

-¿Por qué regresó aquí?.-. Preguntó, y él supo que ella hubiese dicho algo más si no fuese porque su voz se había quebrado.

Y si ella no lo sabía, ¿Cómo iba a saber él?.

Kurosaki no soportó el sentimiento de la exasperación que le invadía y se desmoronaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel. La chica comprendió la indirecta, pero aquel no era el punto en que quería aterrizar.

-Kurosaki-kun….- intentó de nuevo. Quería una respuesta y todo apuntaba a que él no se la daría. .

No, la verdad es que no tenía nada que contar, y si lo tuviese, no quería contárselo.

Y en ese instante la campana de la escuela resonó en el fondo con más potencia que otras veces para él, casi como un coro de ángeles.

-Tenemos que ir a clases.- dijo.

La invasión de las excusas se venía.

-Pero…-

-Vamos a llegar tarde.-

Ichigo tuvo el ademan de seguir con su camino, y la chica tuvo el de detenerlo.

-¿Por qué crees que él está aquí?.-

-Inoue…-

-Solo quiero escucharte.-

-Vamos a llegar tarde.-

-¿Por qué lo crees?.-

-Ino…-

- Entonces por lo menos dime ¿Por qué te peleaste con él?.-

Y el chico volteo a verla.

-Tatsuki me lo contó.- explicó cuando notaba esa mirada en su novio.- Pero eso no fue lo que me molestó realmente.-

Ichigo la contempló vagamente por un momento, y aquello le bastó para ver sus intenciones reflejadas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te molesta que él esté aquí?.-soltó ella cuando predeciblemente se encogía de hombros..

El comentario le hizo soltar a él una risita mordaz.

-¿Hablas en serio?.-

Y el silencio en esa ocasión, fue suficiente para responder su pregunta.

-No puedo creerlo.- El chico se dio media vuelta, había caminado unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la entrada del edificio. Últimamente le daban ganas de estar en clases, y solo porque las clases lo distraían lo suficiente como para no pensar en cosas que él consideraba innecesarias.

Y esta era una de esas.

-¿Estás seguro….- murmuró la chica.- ¿Estas seguro que realmente lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que Kaien…..- ella guardó unos segundos.- esta con Kuchiki-san?.-

Kurosaki se detuvo en seco.

¿Sus labios habían pronunciado aquello que acababa de escuchar?

Otra vez era igual. Sentir ese maldito escalofrió que se extendía desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos cuando una amargada sonrisa llena de ironía pura se apoderaba sutilmente de sus labios, aún sin mirarla.

-¿Qué?.- soltó cortante.

El punto de la exagerada verdad se asomaba por la ventana.

-Kurosaki-kun.- dijo ella con aquel tono de devoción que solía utilizar ante él cuando estaba a punto de llorar.- ¿A caso…. No me amas ni un poco?.-

El chico la miró de reojo.

Afonía.

Lo siguiente fue pensar en todo lo que encarnaba esa frase. Los sentimientos de la chica estaban a flote, los suyos, como la mayoría del tiempo, escondidos y remplazados con comentarios mentirosos que ella o a cualquier persona le gustaría escuchar. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta era tan sencilla y corta que estaba a punto de escapársele de los labios.

Simple afonía.

¿Cuántas veces no había pensado en ello? ¿Cuántas veces no se había hecho así mismo la misma pregunta?

"_-Enséñamelo...-_

"_Cada paso que el chico daba, cada paso que ella retrocedía."_

¿Cuántas veces no se había sentido como un buen hijo de puta?

Y él dirigió su vista hacia sus ojos. Bastó ese brillo impregnado en ellos para que destrozara sus pensamientos irracionales. La respuesta verdadera.

"_-Nunca te voy a dejar…-"_

Pero la verdad le resultaría tan dolorosa que no lo soportaría. Ella aun mantenía la esperanza, y él no deseaba acabar con ella. El corazón de Kurosaki latía con mucha potencia, pero no dijo nada.

Así que hizo algo peor que todo aquello.

El chico se largó corriendo de la escena.

¿A caso vivir bajo una mentira y un miligramo de esperanza no era igual sentirse con una mierda? El mismo conocía muy bien esa sensación. Pero lo que no conocía, era que Inoue desde un principio había supuesto esa respuesta.

Orihime se había prometido no llorar. Y sin embargo, como si sus promesas no valieran nada. Lo hizo .

De repente ya no encontraba "esa decisión" tan errónea.

* * *

-El puto conserje la ha salvado.-

-Imagínate lo que hubiese ocurrido si Kurosaki-sama la hubiese comprado.-

-Idiota, él no podía hacerlo, él mismo estaba a la venta.-

-¿Entonces porque él habrá hecho tanto escándalo?.-

-Actuó sin pensarlo, simplemente él….-

-defendió lo que quería.- terminó de decir otra chiquilla al fondo del pasillo, cuando las otras tres zorras de la escuela se abrían para recibirla. – Es un hecho que la relación de Inoue-san no va por buen camino, también es un hecho que nuestro príncipe prefiere a esa enana sobre ella.-

-El conserje está interesado en Kuchiki también.-

-Y agreguemos al pelirrojo de los tatuajes como nuevo personaje de la novela.-

-Senna-chan.- susurró la de su izquierda.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-

La chica bajó la mirada, cuando la volvía hacia la ventana que le mostraba el patio trasero de su escuela. Ella pudo distinguir a Kaien Shiba a lo lejos, tirado debajo de un árbol. El aire lo sintió irse, recorrerle la piel de su nuca y causarle un escalofrió.

Ella no supo porque, pero aun estando a metros de distancia tuvo la leve impresión de que aquel joven la estaba mirando.

-Nada.- la chica tocó el lazo rojo de su cabello.- No voy a hacer nada. -

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que el cabeza de zanahoria te pidió que fueses su novia?.- le preguntó de repente, cuando se acercaba a 3 centímetros de sus rostro.- Eres linda.- susurró cuando la inspeccionaba con la mirada. Su tono era casi irritante.

Inoue no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y él se burló por lo bajo.

-¿Os cuento un secreto?.-musitó con una sonrisa burlona cuando acortaba la distancia que restaba con tanta velocidad que la chica juraba que la iba a besar. Pero no. El rostro del muchacho se desvió a su oreja.- Kurosaki Ichigo está enamorado de Rukia.-

El dulce respirar le llegaba a su cara, y el ardor comenzaba a aparecer justo con este. Inoue aparentaba estar petrificada, como si aquello le cayera de sorpresa, como si ella jamás lo hubiese figurado, como si ella no se pasara las noches pensando en eso.

Pero la verdad es que, ella era una persona egoísta, y que aquella era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir en boca de alguien y no de sus propios pensamientos.

El chico se apartó de ella con lentitud, la sonrisa burlona se mantenía, pero el sentimiento que se escondía en sus labios disminuía. Kaien tomó uno de sus largos cabellos y lo acercó a su nariz, aquel movimiento jamás fallaba para detenerlas de cometer cualquier movimiento, y en este caso, escaparse de lo que quería. La vista era demasiado esplendida. Le encantaba mirar los ojos de desesperación en las personas, vislumbrar el brillo y agotar su existencia. No es que fuese una especie de loco torturador. Solo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-La última vez que te vi eras más pequeña.-

-Fue poco más un año.-replicó ella con nerviosismo.

-Y también recuerdo que esa vez estabas intentando levantar al idiota de la calle, pero estaba tan drogado que ni si quiera podía mover un de….-

Aquello fue algo que él, desgraciadamente no pudo predecir. O quizás que sencillamente no se esperaba.

Un momento para no pensar en nada, un momento para decirle, no solo con la mirada, lo mucho que lo detestaba y odiaba esas palabras que siempre soltaba con tanto veneno. Un minuto para darse a sí misma ese apoyo.

La cara de Kaien , ahora marcada por una mano en su mejilla derecha, giró hacia su dirección para volver a encontrarse con el rostro de la chica.

Y también, un minuto para que toda esa fuerza se arruinara con esa turba risa que él le estaba brindando.

-Escucha.- murmuró cuando la tomaba por la muñeca de su mano derecha.- Deberías de saber a quién levantarle la mano -ladeando la cabeza y humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua seca. La chica se estremecía cada vez más y más conforme el chico se acercaba. -Yo no soy tu enemigo.-Inoue intentó alejarse de él.-Pero creo que Rukia si lo es. –

-¿Qué estas….- intentó decir .

El chico soltó su brazo. Otro largo suspiro.

- Te lo diré claro…. Estoy absolutamente interesado en Kuchiki Rukia.-

Y en ese instante la mirada de desosiego de ella se extendió.

Expresiones que no podían ser descritas, miradas que no se soportaban. Ella sintió un hormigueo en su cuerpo, una impaciencia que le agobiaba, y el arrebato de todos aquellos pensamientos que durante un segundo se volvieron claros.

Los labios de ellos se quedaron en un silencio igual , pero en sus mentes pasaban cosas muy distintas.

Silencio.

¿Por qué le decía esas cosas a ella?.

Silencio.

¿Qué mensaje flotaba por su cabeza, abstenida a cualquier buen razonamiento en ese momento?

Simple silencio.

-Juguemos juntos.- bramó el chico, cuando encendía un cigarrillo con lentitud y volvía a mirar hacia su celular.

-¿Qué….-

Ella se quedó anonada.

-Asi que….-

El hombre que tanto detestaba el amor de su vida le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para el camino a su egoísta felicidad.

-¿Qué dices?.-

Una felicidad que llevaba años añorando, que había sido cada vez más posible, hasta que desde la llegada de Kuchiki todo el esfuerzo se había deshecho.

-1….- murmuró.

La dulce tentación estaba al borde de su ventana.

-2….-

La dulce idea de tenerlo nuevamente solo para ella.

-Y….-

Orihime cerró los ojos.

-Está muy claro. - Kaien soltó el humo de sus labios - Tú quieres estar con el idiota y el idiota no es nada más que una distracción para lo que yo quiero con Rukia.-. No había tiempo, tenía que volver a llamarle al hijo de puta que le serbia "la comida" todos los días o volvería a ponerse como histérico. –Y entre los dos todo es más posible.-

La chica se mordía el labio mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Simple, contéstame solo esto: ¿Lo amas?.-

Ella le miró desentendida.

-¿No lo quieres todo para ti?.-

Todo se quedó inmóvil durante un largo momento.

-Si.- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Y la sonrisa que daba brillos de inmoralidad volvió con potencia bizarra a sus labios. -Déjame decirte que.- él se acercó nuevamente peligroso, casi rozándole la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja.- Acabas de firmar un contrato con el mismo demonio.-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-¿Y bien?.-

El muchacho le miró de reojo, cuando se detenía en seco.

-¿Qué?.-

-¿No vas a reprocharme nada?.-

Kurosaki soltó un respingo.

-No puedo hacer nada. Tú mismo me repetiste eso unas malditas 20 veces.-

-La verdad es que me sorprendes.- suspiró Ishida.- Acabas de pasar a mi lado como si ni quiera estuviese ahí, creí que me soltarías el drama de tu vida.-

-No serviría de nada, porque nada va a cambiar. Cualquier cosa que haga y tú solo vas a seguir con tu estúpido juego. Y ahora por tu maldita culpa Rukia va a ….-

-¿A estar con él? .-

El otro chico se dio la media vuelta con rapidez cuando se acerba al muchacho en un solo respiro. No había nadie en el pasillo y aquello era lo mejor.

-Dime, ¿No es eso lo que te molesta?.-

"_¿Estás seguro que realmente lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que Kaien…..- ella guardó unos segundos.- esta con Kuchiki-san?.-"_

-¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer!.- le gritó a la vez en que le tomaba por la camisa y lo arrojaba contra la pared sin soltarlo, la ira guardad comenzaba a desmoronarse .-Nunca entiendes nada y todos los malditos días me siento con la puta necesidad de callarte a golpes, ¿¡Por qué demonios no puedes estar tranquilo!.-

-Ha, parece que tu paciencia no duró ni 5 segundos. Pero déjame recordarte algo, que para eso estamos los amigos, ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que me habéis dicho hace unos días que ella no te importaba? Lo cual resulta bastante ilógico cuando te portas como un perro celoso ante cualquier movimiento del otro idiota.-

-¡No son celos con un demonio!.-

-¿Y entonces qué son? .-

"_**Abre los ojos…"**_

-¡Intento protegerla!.-

-¿Intenciones de proteger algo que ni si quiera quieres? ¡Por dios Kurosaki!, ¡Antes de dejar salir cualquier idiotez de tu boca ¿por qué no lo piensas un poco antes? ¡Eso te resolvería la mitad de tus problemas!.-

-¡Cualquiera que conociera a ese hijo de puta haría lo mismo que yo!.-

-¿Y es por eso que la habéis intentado comprar en la subasta aun sabiendo que no podías hacerlo? ¿Por qué no retomamos las "pequeñas cosas" que hiciste con ella antes de que el bastardo llegara, eh? Como el dejarla dormir en tu misma cama, el correr solo como idiota a buscarla en un maldito bosque, ¡El hacer que dudes con tu relación con Inoue! Relaciona los tiempos, 1 año contra unos meses. ¡Tú eres el que me provocas la maldita necesidad de callarte a golpes todos los días!.-

Kurosaki le soltó cuando lo alejaba de él con brusquedad. Todo apuntaba a que sus ganas de marcharse ya estaban puestas, sus movimientos, sus sentimientos abatiéndose dentro y fuera de su mente.

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que por tu forma de actuar todos están siendo lastimados? ¿Crees que solo con estar con Inoue la hace a ella feliz? Cualquiera que te mire se da cuenta de la distancia que le das a ella y que no han podido acortar en todo el tiempo en que han estado juntos-

"_-¿Crees que es normal que una pareja que lleve un año jamás se haya besado?.- "_

Y entonces, en el rostro que comenzaba a lucir signos de impotencia, se lucio una sonrisa. Seca, irónica, totalmente de burla, sucia. Aquello de alguna manera desconcertaba.

-Tú siempre ha sido el que me ha dicho que no viva en base de los demás Ishida.- soltó con veneno, cuando le miraba con sus mejores ojos de autentica ira contenida.- ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu propia vida y me dejas hacer la mía hijo de puta?.-Ichigo se dio media vuelta, y justo cuando se escabullía a mitad del pasillo, la voz de Ishida resonó.

"_**Te das cuenta de que todo lo que has hecho **_

_**hasta el día de hoy…."**_

-¡Puedes cumplir tus promesas de muchas maneras Idiota!.-

Pero el otro chico hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, aún cuando aquello le había llegado como apuñalada al corazón, aún cuando se había sentido como un autentico idiota. Odiaba tener la maldita sensación de estar en lo incorrecto.

"_**Ha servido de nada…"**_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia se dejó caer sentada al suelo, cuando se dejaba resbalar sobre la pared al mismo ritmo que esta le daba y dejaba soltar una buena bocanada de aire.

La verdad es que nunca se explicaba cómo es que estar en la azotea de su maldita escuela la relajaba. Y mayor que eso, en ese momento no se explicaba cómo es que no se sentía tan conmocionada respecto a los últimos eventos ocurridos en su vida.

Resultaba que Abarai Renji había vuelto a su vida, resultaba que Kaien Shiba la iba a manejar como quisiera por los próximos 2 días, y resultaba que Kurosaki Ichigo inexplicablemente había luchado por comprarla.

Ninguna de las 3 cosas parecía figurar con cordura en alguna parte de su cerebro y a la vez, abarcaban todo pensamiento suyo.

Quería un respiro libre de todo. Lejos de Kaien, lejos de cualquiera. Y en aquellas horas del día la azotea había sido la mejor opción.

Y al igual que Kurosaki, aunque ella no lo supiera, había faltado a todas las clases.

* * *

Los pasos que resonaban en el pasillo con presencia, las miradas curiosas hacia un solo punto, los miles de susurros que bailaban en el aire con sutileza, y la profunda cólera oculta en su típica facción de seño fruncido. Ichigo no se detuvo como de costumbre para sacarle la vuelta cuando al final del pasillo logró percibir a Kaien, el típico conserje que hacia su típica imitación de limpiar la ventana curiosamente del mismo pasillo donde estaba el aula del idiota. Esta vez la diferencia había nacido cuando se había detenido a su lado en el instante en que el otro hombre le había mirado de la manera en que él bien sabia que tanto detestaba. .

"_**Que nada de lo que has vivido…"**_

-¿Has tenido un gran festín anoche?.- le dijo el otro cuando le miraba por la derecha de reojo, y después a todo el público que tenían como espectadores.

Pareció que ninguno de los le tomó importancia.

-Pierdes el tiempo.-

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?.-

"_**Que nada de lo que has sentido…"**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del más joven cuando volteaba a verlo, el frio brillo de sus ojos estaba a juego inesperadamente vivaz.

-Lo he tirado todo a la basura.-

Y aunque había sido solo parte de su mentira, se la tragó. Lo supo tan pronto como casi invisiblemente Kaien cambiaba la inerte expresión que siempre le daba.

-¿Os ha comido la lengua el ratón?.- repitió con ironía la misma pregunta que el chico le había hecho el día de ayer cuando se habían encontrado afuera del salón con Rukia.

Kurosaki dejó escapar una risita, baja, solo para que él la escuchara. Shiba no supo porque, pero estaba sintiendo diferente al muchacho, y aquello, en algún sentido, se volvía abrumador.

Después de aquello se encaminó hacia la azotea, quería pensar, quería golpear cualquier cosa, e incluso hubiese golpeado a Shiba, pero aquello no resolvería nada. Por primera vez había sentido que había ganado en algo contra él, aunque fuese a base de una mentira.

Kaien Shiba solo le miró marcharse, segundos antes de que terminara alejando a los demás estudiantes con la cara que reflejaba su actual estado de ánimo.

_**Te ha servido para progresar a lo que tu llamas**_

_**patética vida"**_

El lado bueno de las cosas es que, todo eso no terminaba ahí.

* * *

-¿Has visto al idiota de Ichigo Sado?.-

El hombre de gran tamaño negó con la cabeza, cuando miraba de reojo como la maestra entraba al salón y se acomodaba los lentes.

-Parece que no piensa entrar a ninguna clase.- aspecto Mizuiro a un lado del mexicano.

-Y es mejor que ni se acerquen a él.-

Tatsuki y los demás voltearon a ver a Ishida.

-¿Y a que viene eso?.-

-Esta como una fiera.-

-Ishida, ¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar en tu salón?.-

El chico de lentes sonrió.

-He venido a pedir un lápiz.-

-Aha, y nadie de tú salón tenia.-

-Exactamente.-

La chica de melena corta se paró de un solo movimiento, los demás chicos le siguieron con la mirada.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? La clase ya va a….- preguntó Asano.

-Iré a buscarlo.-

Ishida volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera diferente.

- Si encuentras al idiota, dile que vaya a recoger unas copias y su carta de criado para el tío llamado Abarai a la sala de maestros.-

* * *

Un sonido a lo lejos, esa voz tan atrayente y que regularmente encontraba seductora. Sus parpados temblaron con sutileza cuando ella intentaba abrir los ojos, hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca, pero esa voz volvió a escucharse de una manera más penetrante que antes. Oh maldita sea, ahí estaban de nuevo esas sensaciones tan impuras que le recordaban que seguía siendo solo una maldita adolescente.

-Rukia…- escuchó tan claro como nunca. Y entonces ella abrió los ojos. Su visión al principio fue borrosa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se volvía clara y totalmente apegada a la realidad. Lástima que cuando volvió a ella no pudo evitar el asustarse.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba parado justo delante de ella. Evidentemente dándole la espalda. La chica se sintió decepcionada cuando se daba cuenta de que lo último sentido y escuchado se había tratado solo de una ilusión, él estaba sencillamente lejos de ella, como si ella no estuviese ahí, mirando el panorama que se extendía ante él.

-¿Ichigo?.- dijo en un suspiro tan débil que no se reconoció a ella misma. Se maldijo dentro de sí. Aquello lo había dejado salir sin querer.

Y para sorpresa de ella, el chico se dio media vuelta, y por un segundo, solo por unos segundos ella tuvo la vaga sensación estar mirando desconcierto en sus ojos. Ichigo le sonrió, pero aquella expresión que le resultó sencillamente adorable desapareció de su rostro en menos de 5 segundos..

-Eres la primera mujer que veo que se queda dormida aquí.-

Ella aguardó silencio. No quería contestar. La espontanea decisión de marcharse instantáneamente estaba flotando por el aire. Su orgullo le decía que ya no dejara que el chico la manejara a su antojo.

Kurosaki pareció comprender su silencio, ya que, al par de unos segundos, terminó volviendo su vista hacia al mismo punto.

La chica se paró lentamente, asegurándose de no marearse si lo hacía muy rápido. La verdad es que aquella siesta le había caído muy bien.

-¿Te vas?.- escuchar cuestionar por Kurosaki, aun a espaldas de ella.

Kuchiki no quiso hacerle caso, sus pasos fueron dirigidos hacia la puerta.

-Rukia.- soltó el muchacho de repente, con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirándola levemente. – ¿Qué piensas acerca de la subasta?.-

Ella se detuvo secamente. Y sin embargo, no dijo nada. Kurosaki entendió que debía continuar.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de que yo haya intentado….-

-Olvídalo.- contestó cortante.- Solo es una idiotez.-

-¿Entonces te alegra que Kaien…-

-¿Qué quieres?.- soltó ella sin escrúpulos, luciendo totalmente diferente a como se sentía y maldecía en su interior. Ella no caería, ya eran suficientes las veces en que lo había hecho. – Solo vete al grano.-

El chico dio unos cuantos pasos hacia con ella, la distancia entre ellos no era mucha. - ¿Quién es él?.- preguntó. Su tono de voz era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese escuchado en él antes. Y de alguna manera u otra, perturbador.

"_**El aferrarte a una idea equivocada"**_

Y de repente encontraba al Kurosaki sumergido en un mar de indiferencia.

-¿A quién te refieres?.-

-A ese tipo que estuvo dispuesto a pagar 110 458 679 yens por una pequeña subasta de esta jodida escuela.-

Las palabras se quedaron impregnadas en la cabeza de Rukia, miraba a Kurosaki sin realmente estar mirándolo, su mente divagaba en lo ultimo sucedido. Y fue ahí cuando comprendió todo.

-¿Por qué debería de decírtelo?.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?.-

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando Ichigo? ¿Por qué debería de interesarte mis asuntos?.-

-¿Te ibas a ir con él?.- La chica lo miró sin comprender.- Si él pagaba eso, ¿Te ibas a ir con él?.-

-¿Qué me crees?.-

El chico acortó distancia rápidamente, a Rukia se le erizó el bello de la nuca cuando se daba cuenta que eran solo 2 pasos lo que lo separaban, y sobre todo, por la manera en que Kurosaki le estaba mirando.

-Dime algo.- le dijo él en un susurró.- -Si yo hubiese pagado más que Kaien….- El chico ahora estaba a medio paso de distancia.- ¿Te hubieses ido conmigo?.-

El aire y la cercanía de él la sofocaban y sus nervios comenzaban a elevarse con más intensidad cada vez más, lo cual resultaba incomodo si le sumaba el desesperante latir de su reciente desenfrenado corazón.

-¿A qué cojones estás jugando?.-

La experiencia le gritaba que huyera, siempre que se quedaba con él terminaba pasando cosas que odiaba, pero algo más que ella no reconocía muy bien le decía todo lo contrario. Rukia optó por la primera y extendió su mano hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de ella tratando de que Kurosaki no se diera cuenta, y justo cuando la pudo tocar y darse la media vuelta el mundo se le vino encima. .

Kurosaki posó su mano sobre la de ella, y la otra del otro lado de la chica. La encerraba con sus manos, le reducía el espacio, y estar tan cerca de él espontáneamente lo encontraba insoportable, sencillamente porque su corazón se salía de su órbita y se dejaba llevar por un ritmo que a ella no le gustaba, poco a poco, hasta que sintió el suspiro de Kurosaki en su oreja.

-¿Te hubieses ido conmigo?.- repitió terriblemente cautivador.

Kuchiki intentó irse, empujarlo, pero solo consiguió que el Kurosaki la tomase por las muñecas y las posara de una manera ruda y delicada a la vez contra la puerta.

-¡Deja de hacer esto coño!.-

-Solo quiero que contestes mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no lo haces?.-

El chico se acercó más a ella.

La chica desvió su mirada. No entendía lo que sucedía, no entendía porque de repente Ichigo venia y actuaba así, porque no le explicaba las cosas, porque la alejaba y se mostraba deseándola cerca de un momento a otro. No lo entendía. No entendía nada.

-Vale, si no me dices eso por lo menos dime -¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo? ¿Por qué lo escogerías a él sobre mi?.-

Pero de nuevo el silencio. Ni si quiera un intercambio de miradas.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?.-musitó él.

-Suéltame.- contestó ella.

La cólera brillaba en sus ojos, pero no con la misma intensidad y diferencia que con Kurosaki.

-Ya has escogido a Kaien sobre mí, ¿Por qué también escogerías a ese idiota pelirrojo?.-

-Ni si quiera lo conoces.-

-¿Tú si?.-

-Él es un amigo.-

- Kurosaki buscó su mirada.- ¿Y yo que soy para ti?.-

"_**El ignorar tus propios sentimientos y la vocecilla fondo**_

_**Que aclamaba lo contrario cada vez que a ti **_

_**Se te ocurría abrir tu gran bocata"**_

-¿Por qué estas…-intentó decir ella, cuando volteaba su rostro para mirarle. Pero aquella cercanía de la que no se había percatado por completo la distrajo.

-¿Soy yo….Un amigo?.-

A la chica le dieron ganas de reírse, ¿Amigo? ¿Amigo después de todo lo que le había hecho?¿Amigo después de todo? Le dieron ganas de contestarle lo mismo que él una vez le dijo cuando en aquella ocasión era él l que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero sencillamente no pudo, no pudo por la maldita manera en que la miró.

-Yo que voy a saber ¿Por qué no te contestas esa pregunta solo?.- Y ella no lo pudo evitar, se dejó llevar y quitó su mano de la de él, y le miró con la chispa de enojo asomando por sus ojos.

El chico le miró de arriba hacia abajo, observó cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Quiero que me lo digas tú.-

-Eres un idiota.-

-Necesito que tú me lo contestes.-

Ella desvió su mirada.

-Solo suéltame.-

-Contéstame cualquiera de mis preguntas, y lo hare….-

-Suéltame maldita sea.-

-¿Cuántas veces has estado de esta manera con el hijo de puta?.-

Rukia vaciló unos momentos, cuando parecía procesar lo que el muchacho le decía. Ella le miró preocupada, cuando en sus ojos veía algo totalmente distinto a él. Algo extraño, algo que ella no conocía.

-¿De qué mierda estas…-

-No te hagas la tonta.-

Impotencia.

"_¿Estás seguro que realmente lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que Kaien…..- ella guardó unos segundos.- esta con Kuchiki-san?.-"_

-¿Acaso dejas que el bastardo te toque?.-

Afonía.

"_-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que por tu forma de actuar todos están siendo lastimados?"_

Y su mirada se detuvo en sus labios cuando era la tercera vez que la observaba por completo.

"_-¿A caso…. No me amas ni un poco?.-"_

-¿Ichigo?.- preguntó Rukia desconcertada, alejándose lo más que pudiese de él.

El chico no estaba ahí, no era él. La manera en que respiraba, en que la miraba, la manera en que en sus ojos un brillo extraño se asomaba. ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Lagrimas?.

"_-Nunca te voy a dejar.-"_

Impotencia.

-¡Hey idiota!.- gritó ella.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el brillo de su pasado y el agarre de sus manos se hizo más brusco. La chica dejó salir una mueca de evidente dolor ante el tacto.

-Rukia.- dijo él. Y entonces acercó su rostro hacia con ella. La chica podía jurar que había dejado de respirar durante todo este tiempo.

Impotencia.

"_Te lo prometo"_

Y el leve temblor en sus manos. Su garganta seca, su corazón saliente, sus miles de pensamientos evocados a un solo acto, sus miles de errores. Sus malditas decisiones.

Pero el rostro del Kurosaki se desvió hasta su oreja.- Yo quiero ser más que un amigo…. –

Y en ese instante, la puerta de la azotea se abrió de un solo movimiento.

* * *

El chico soltó el humo de su cigarro, le había dado una buena forma ovalada.

-Te lo dije.- masculló el muchacho, con esa sonrisa de idiota postrada en su rostro. La chica desvió su mirada cuando se encogía de hombros. –Pero se nota que tú nunca haces caso.-

"_**El corromper a tu antojo y tiempo…"**_

-Tal vez él…-

-Él salió corriendo, justo como yo te dije que haría.- Kaien volvió a llevarse el tabaco a la boca.- Los cobardes morirán siendo cobardes, la ley de la vida preciosa, él mas fuerte sobrevive, ¿Quieres seguir siendo una debilucha?.-

Inoue frunció el ceño.

_**Las almas inocentes que se han cruzado en tu camino"**_

.-Vale, lo sé, no es bonito escuchar la verdad.- El chico sacó las mano de sus bolsillos.- Pero créeme, vivir en una maldita mentira no es diferente.-

Silencio de amargura. Minutos de reflexión y espera.

Orihime volvió a mirarle.

-¿Qué deberíamos….-intentó decir ella.

El chico sonrió ampliamente cuando se quitaba el cigarrillo de su boca.-No te preocupes, será divertido.-

* * *

Tatsuki posó casi al instante su mirada hacia con ellos. Rukia no la volteo a ver, algo que Ichigo si hizo. La chica de melena más corta bajó la mirada, teniendo nociones de recordar la razón de estar ahí. De pronto se maldijo por haber visto aquello. -Ishida dice….- comenzó a decir casi sorprendentemente nerviosa.- Ishida dice que vayas a la sala de profesores.-

El chico peli naranja soltó vehemente a Kuchiki. . Las ganas de matarlo ahí las estaba conteniendo.

-Ah…- dijo él, en una voz tan fría y carente de sentimientos que hizo estremecer a ambas.

Y él…. No dijo nada más, ni si quiera volteo a ver a alguna de las dos muchachas cuando se marchaba por la puerta.

Ni un adiós, ni una mirada, ni un suspiro. Kurosaki era un muerto andando.

* * *

Uryu Ishida se miró al espejo del baño una vez más, y una vez más volvió a posar su mano sobre la parte superior derecha de su pecho. Un relieve extraño se sentía en la piel, un relieve al que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

El chico miró hacia la ventana y una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-Me gusta cuando llueve.- se dijo así mismo.

Kuchiki suspiró, y levemente levantó su mirada cuando se encaminaba nerviosa ante la puerta. Los ojos de la otra chica no estaban posados sobre ella, pero seguía parada en el mismo lugar que antes.

-Te lo contare…- susurró Tatsuki de repente. Rukia dio un pequeño brinco cuando se giraba para mirarla de cerca y desentendida.-

"_-¿Cómo culparla cuando ni ella misma sabe a lo que se está enfrentando o interponiendo?.-"_

-Te contare todo…-

"_**El darle la espalda a tu mejor amigo…"**_

Un leve escalofrió le invadió a Kuchiki en el instante en que la otra le miraba.

-Así que quédate y no hables hasta que termine.-

* * *

5:00 p.m.

"_**Nada."**_

El cielo se teñía de gris con rapidez, las grandes nubes negras opacaban con sorprendente velocidad la tenue luz del sol. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a deslizarse sobre la banqueta con sutileza.

"_**Sencillamente nada"**_

Y Kurosaki Ichigo se detuvo en ese instante.

Una calle angosta, sucia y repugnante.

"_**Llegaba el vacio y te sucumbías con el"**_

El chico metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho.

Las paredes no eran vírgenes de dibujos, el aire que se respiraba era fétido. Y un hombre recargado en la puerta de una tienda aparentemente abandonada.

Ichigo presionó aquel botón de su celular, curiosamente a los segundos el otro muchacho buscaba el suyo entre sus bolsillos.

"_**Y cuando volvías a cerrar los ojos…"**_

La presión de su corazón, la maldita sensación recorriéndole las venas.

-¿Karin?.- murmuró él con el artefacto apegado al oído, sin separar ni un minuto la vista del otro hombre que hacía lo mismo que él.

"Hola" susurraron en su cabeza.

"_**La oscuridad ya no estaba"**_

-Dile al viejo que hoy….- segundos de silencio.

La risa se extendió en su cabeza junto con las voces de Inoue, de Ishida, de Kaien, de Rukia, de Setsuna, de Tatsuki, de todas las jodidas personas que vivían dentro de ella.

-Dile al viejo que hoy voy a llegar tarde.-

La plena devoción de sentirlo de nuevo.

"_**Y entonces sabias que era momento de hacer lo que mejor sabias hacer"**_

Ichigo hizo un movimiento con su mano, y el otro muchacho abrió la puerta de la tienda.

Colgó sin decirle nada más.

Ya tenía suficiente.

* * *

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

_Ha vuelto. _

…_._

* * *

_Malas influencias_

_Capitulo 16_

_Fin. _

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG D: no me la puedo creer! LO SE, el capitulo es LARGISIMO (50 paginas para ser exactos) pero la verdad es que lo corte a 2 partes porque si solo subia la primera tuve un sentimiento de que me matarían (-.-) hahahaha la verdad ya ni c qe pensar de este capitulo, se me hizo muuuuy difícil de sacar y me golpee las cabezas ya no c cuantas veces en intentos desesperados porque alguna idea lloviera en mi cerebro XDD fue intenso, deprimente y bastante frustrante. Para empezar estoy con el problema de que solo sé muy pocas cosas de las que quiero qe pasen y lo demás es un misterio, escribo lo qe se me va viniendo a la mente conforme lo hago y eso me mata DX hahahah HAY NO, qe puedo decir, solo estoy rogando, estoy rezando, estoy implorando que se me ilumine el cerebro y qe ustedes, mis queridos lectores, no se desilusionen de los resultados.

Y hablando de ustedes con ustedes XDD los amo! Los amooooo! Los últimos reviews recibidos me hicieron estallar de la felicidad! Siempre lo he dicho y lo dire: no hay mayor aliento y apoyo qe un review! hahaha en serio, mi mama me mira raro cuando de repente me pongo a gritar o a decir cosas como "gracias gracias" emocionada en frente de la laptop XD es… HERMOSO TT-TT simplemente hermoso! Sin ustedes, los adorados lectores, los escritores no son nada! Sin ustedes ya hubiese abandonado esta historia desde hace un buen tiempo pero ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante! Waaaa simplemente me hacen la chica cosplayer friki mas feliz xDDDD

Y si qieren saber del próximo capitulo pues…. Por lo menos se de algunas cosas qe sucederán D: y eso ya es algo bueno, espero no tardar tanto como lo hize con este y también espero que este lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco…..

Sean amables porfavor T-T exprésenme sus dudas y sus deseos, yo los escuchare :D!

Me retiro exhausta (acabe la mayor parte del capitulo este fin de semana) con las nalgas hinchadas y un terrible mareo de tanta cosa qe rueda por mi cabeza XDDD, por cierto, no he contestado reviews, pero mañana mismo me pondré a contestar (jojojo recibir y contestar es una de las qe cosas qe mas amo hacer XD) Nos vemos! C:

Los adora: Miyuki Kurosaki.


	18. Chapter 17

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-¿De qué maldito lado estas Tatsuki?.- _

_-¿Qué estas…- _

_-¿Del lado de la felicidad de tu mejor amiga? ¿O del lado de tu mejor amigo?.- _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-¿Estás seguro…. ¿Estás seguro que realmente lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que Kaien está con Kuchiki-san?.- _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-¿¡Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que por tu forma de actuar todos están siendo lastimados! ¿¡Crees que solo con estar con Inoue la hace a ella feliz! ¡Cualquiera que te mire se da cuenta de la distancia que le das a ella y que no han podido acortar en todo el maldito tiempo que han estado juntos!- _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_- Te lo diré claro…. Estoy absolutamente interesado en Kuchiki Rukia.- _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-Renji... ¿Realmente…¿Realmente eres tú?.- _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-Nunca lo has pensado, ¿Cierto? Pero ella es la única entre nosotros que desconoce el pasado. Todos la están juzgando, tirándola como un bicho raro que solo ha venido a destruir la paz que se tenían pero ¿Cómo culparla cuando ni ella misma sabe a lo que se está enfrentando o interponiendo? - _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_- Te contare todo...- Tatsuki apenas levantó su mirada, Rukia aguantó la respiración por unos segundos.- Te lo contare todo Kuchiki...- _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_-Dime algo, Si yo hubiese pagado más que Kaien….¿Te hubieses ido conmigo?.- _

_-Suéltame.- _

_-Ya has escogido a Kaien sobre mí ¿Por qué también escogerías a ese idiota pelirrojo?.- _

_-Ni si quiera lo conoces.- _

_-¿Tú si?.- _

_-Él es un amigo.- _

_-¿Y yo que soy para ti?.- _

_-¿Por qué no te contestas esa pregunta solo?.- _

_-Necesito que tú me lo contestes.- _

_-Solo suéltame.- _

_-No me vengas con eso ¿Cuántas veces has estado de esta manera con el hijo de puta? .- _

_-¿De qué mierda estas…- _

_-No te hagas la tonta ¿Acaso dejas que el bastardo te toque?.-Y su mirada se detuvo en sus labios cuando era la tercera vez que la observaba por completo. _

_-¿Ichigo?.- preguntó desconcertada, alejándose lo más que pudiese de él. _

_Y entonces él acercó su rostro hacia ella. -Rukia...- su mirada divago por unos momentos, parecía otra persona.- Yo quiero ser más que un amigo…. – _

_**De la caja de Notas del Kurosaki: **_

_"Ha vuelto"… _

* * *

**Malas Influencias**

**Capitulo 17. **

_**"Rie, y el mundo reira contigo...**_

_**Llora, y lloraras solo."**_

Lo primero que se te viene a la mente pueden ser muchas cosas…

¿Excitación? Quizás….

¿Deseo? ciertamente no lo sé.

¿Desesperación? Se acerca...

¿Impotencia? ¿Duda y nerviosismo? ¿Ganas de que el tiempo se detenga en un suspiro?¿En un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Aquello último es lo más cercano a la jodida realidad que se balanceaba frente a mis ojos.

Y la chica meneó sus caderas de la forma en que las putas solo saben hacerlo. Lo incitaba a que jugara, a que la tocara, e incluso sus senos ya estaban expuestos. El de alado se echaba una línea perfectamente hecha a su medida, el de su izquierda prefería echarse otra cosa, ¿Cómo decirlo? Mas humana. Aquel ambiente era lo que acababa de escoger, lo que raramente no le resultaba ni un 5% fuera de lo normal. Se acoplaba a él tan sencillamente como respirar. Y aquello durante milésimas de segundos pareció extrañarlo.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía por aquí, muchacho?.- oyó bramar a sus espaldas por la voz ronca que se confundía con los gemidos de otros.

Kurosaki Ichigo no se molestó en mirar. La música era la pauta a seguir de las danzantes que se dedicaban a hipnotizar a los hombres que las miraran. -No vine a hablar.- contestó cuando sacudía la cabeza y con fingido desinterés divisaba a las criaturas del placer sobre el escenario.

-Parece que después de todo este tiempo tu mal humor no se te ha quitado.-

.-Llevo 4 horas esperando.- La rubia se sentó en sus piernas prácticamente desnuda. Parecía juguetona, ahí, restregándole su culo a la parte más sensible del peli naranja. El chico la aventó con ambas manos sin alguna prueba de amabilidad.-Y no tengo mucho tiempo.- volvió a insistir con su voz de ira creciente. Las putas le ponían los pelos, y otra cosa más, de punta. Aquello era lo último que quería hacer y menos con "esas", perfectas zorras dispuestas a hacer lo que fuese necesario por un buen chute de lo que se pudiese pagar por una follada o una manoseada.

Ichigo casi se ríe ante el término.

Y la verdad es que encontraba un millón de maneras para nómbralas pero su propia mente le decía que no era ni más ni menos de lo que él mismo había sido, también le decía que seguramente ya se la hubiese cogido si fuese el mismo de antes.

No le gustó pensar en ello, si a algunos hombres les excitaba cosas como aquellas para él por alguna extraña razón ajena le repugnaba. No es que las putas le dieran asco, después de todo se agradecía que tuviesen buen culo y piernas para abrirse con un poco de dinero. Solo sentía que se trataba de algo personal, algo que había cambiado en él. Quizás porque antes no tenía en quien pensar para arrepentirse después de cometer el pecado.

Miró el reloj, las manecillas marcaban las 9 de la noche, si tenía suerte podría llegar a casa antes de las 10 y no levantar ninguna sospecha, quizás hasta ahorrarse un manoseo de su padre disfrazado de un juego con la verdadera intención de encontrar algo raro en él.

-La noche aun es joven chaval.- murmuró Aizen cuando lo pillaba viendo la hora.- No recordaba que fueras un agua fiestas.-

–De eso hace más de un año.-

El hombre se echó el pelo para atrás cuando se sentaba en un sillón con otras 5 rameras. -¿Qué quieres?.- le dijo presuntuoso.-Solo déjame decirte que los precios han cambiado.- Y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al pensar que el chiquillo lucia tímido, como un vil principiante.

-¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?.-

-No sé, solo estoy probando-

-El dinero es lo de menos.- Los ojos vacilantes de él desviaron la mirada penetrante del proveedor. –Y eso creo que siempre lo has sabido muy bien.- Podía ver claramente como Aizen se burlaba de él por lo bajo.

-No lo se... Hubo muchos rumores cuando de repente ya no te rebajabas a nuestro mundo.-

-¿A qué coño te refieres con eso?.-

-Tú sabes, cuando se dijo que te estabas "limpiando" escuche muchas cosas de ti, muchas versiones, opiniones. Pero vete aquí, volviendo al mismo basurero al que le diste la espalda.-

-No sabía que eras resentido.-

-¿Quien te dijo que lo estaba? La gente dice mata un perro y serás mataperros para siempre, solo estaba probando mi teoría.-

-La gente habla mucho y siempre dice lo que otros quieren escuchar.-

-El mero hecho de que empiecen a hablar significa que hay alguna verdad oculta tras todas las mentiras que se le van agregando.-

-No sé que decían de mi y francamente no me interesa.- Kurosaki rascó el lóbulo de su oreja ansioso, por no decir nervioso. Sentía que de alguna manera había perdido la practica en lo que constituía la charla con "este" tipo de personas. El lugar y las tentaciones que venían con ello le resultaba familiar, casi como si la diferencia del tiempo en que lo había dejado de hacer fuese solo una semana, pero eran las personas con las que ridículamente antes se relacionaba con las que ahora se sacaba de quicio. Sabía que era estar dentro del hoyo, pero parecía que había olvidado la perspectiva que se tenía cuando estabas ahí.- Tengo dinero y puedo pagar. No creo que esa mecánica haya cambiado.-

-Y no lo ha hecho.-

-¿Entonces cual es el punto de esto?.-

-Hacerte ver que lo que tanto te niegas.-

-No recordaba que hablaras tanto.- El ojimiel se levantó de un solo movimiento.- Antes solo dabas lo que uno quería y te largabas con tus putas. Te has vuelto molesto.

-Y tú sigues siendo un maldito giripollas , lo que me recuerda ¿Como esta Kaien?.-

- De ese hijo de puta no vengas a hablarme.-

Aizen soltó en ese momento una risita sarcástica.- Y ahí esta lo que yo decía. ¿Que no eran amigos inseparables junto con el otro ¿Cómo se llamaba? Setsuna?.-

- Tu lo has dicho - Ichigo se dio media vuelta.-"Éramos".-

Sosuke observó sus movimientos y supo sus intenciones-¿Te vas?.-bramó con sorna.-Si la fiesta aquí ni si quiera ha comenzado.-

-No me gustan las fiestas.-

-Antes te encantaban.-

-Fue un error venir aquí.-Estaba enojado, solo que no sabía con precisión si consigo mismo o con el giripollas de Aizen.

-afuera no vas a encontrar nada bueno.-

-Quizás, pero por lo menos me ahorro las platicas innecesarias.- Kurosaki comenzó su andanza hacia la salida. Cada segundo que pasaba ahí lo hacía convertirse en el hombre que era antes. Las malas palabras, las malas intenciones, las malas actuaciones. Todo, y después, nada. La cruel realidad es que no había cambiado.

-¿Sabes?.-susurró el otro antes de que el chico alcanzara la puerta.-Hubo quienes juraron que jamás te verían por aquí después de lo que le hiciste a Setsuna.-Kurosaki se detuvo en seco. -¿Quieres saber que dije yo?.-

-No me interesa.-

-Yo aposté que no durarías mucho tiempo... Tan solo mira el ejemplo de Shiba, ha intentado dejarla por más de 4 años. Vuelve y se va, vuelve y se va. Pero al fin de cuentas, siempre vuelve.-

Ichigo le miró de reojo.- Yo no soy ese bastardo.-

-Lo sé.- Aizen se había levantado y caminado hacia él.- Creo yo que tú eres más listo.-

El hombre de cabellera castaña sacó una bolsa transparente rellenas de distintas sustancias y se las entregó. Kurosaki miró su mano y después alzó su mirada hacia su rostro.-¿Y esto que se supone que significa?.-susurró sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-Un regalo ¿No lo ves?.-

El rostro de Ichigo dibujo una sonrisa. - Un regalo va de la mano con la palabra gratis ¿Que me crees?.-El chico se lo devolvió en un movimiento brusco.- He visto este truco un millón de veces, yo mismo lo aplique a varios buenos para nada. Si Kaien cayó todas las putas veces no es que yo también lo vaya a hacer.-

-Viniste por drogas y es lo que te estoy dando. Te las estoy regalando y tú la rechazas, ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?-

La ironía cruzó su mirada y se posó en sus labios-¿Estas bromeando?.- Bramó cuando dejaba salir el tono de exasperación que le invadía.- Estuve en esto lo suficiente para saber una cosa Aizen: aquí no hay amigos, aquí no hay cosas "gratis" ni "regalos" . Tan pronto como el hijo de puta del proveedor convierta adicto al consumidor los precios se harán mas altos, las veces "gratis" se convertirán en deudas que tarde o temprano serán pagadas con su puta vida. Resumido a una cosa: Las amistades se acaban cuando la línea de cocaína lo hace. No me vengas con tus jueguitos-

-Entonces también deberías de saber que no existe el "solo una vez y lo dejo" que por lo que veo, es lo que pensabas hacer.-El chico abrió la boca, pero nada bueno quiso salir de ella. Ichigo le miró de arriba hacia abajo, le miró con odio, le miró con recelo.-No tienes que decir nada.- Aizen metió su mano a sus bolsillos.- Yo tan solo te diré una cosa más: No seas orgulloso.

9:25 pm.

Y depositó en sus manos aquello que saco.- Cocaína.- le dijo.- Nueva mercancía, pura y de nueva calidad. Os pido que la pruebes-

Después de eso la vocecilla y la luz aparecieron tenuemente en su cabeza. De alguna manera u otra estaba esperando que alguien o algo fuese y lo apagase.

Nadie lo hizo.

* * *

Los tres se intercambiaron miradas, la chica movía el pie y el de lentes se dedicaba a escribir un reporte con la mano que no cubría ser el sostén de su propia cabeza. Ella rechinó con los dientes, en ese instante Ishida supo que no vendría nada bueno. Era de mañana y un ligero dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de él. Aquello le pareció señal de mala fortuna. Prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Razones? ¿Quieres que te de buenas razones?.-

-Sé lo que vas a decir Kuchiki.-

-¡Bien! ¿ Entonces si lo sabes porque no intentas entenderme un poquito?.-

-Está bien, ¿Pero porque no hablamos con un poco mas de tranquilidad?.-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué carajos quieres que te diga? ¡Oh si! Un café estaría bien.-

-Y con unas galletas.-

-Eres el colmo.-

-Y tú una desesperada. Ellos están, ¿Cómo se dice? Llegando elegantemente tarde.-

-La "junta" se supone que era a las 9:30 ¿Dos horas lo consideras elegante?.-

El chico de lentes se echó atrás en su silla. –Entonces intentas decirme qué prefieres estar en clases.-

-Es verdad….- dejó salir el pelirrojo, pausando con nerviosismo cuando sentía la mirada de la de melena corta sobre él.- ¿Cómo es posible que los maestros te dejen hacer esta clase de cosas cuando deberíamos estar en clases? Incluso la misma subasta, en mi otras escuelas jamás…-

-Eso es lo de menos.- soltó Ishida de repente, su vista inevitablemente la había posado sobre los ojos de Abarai, lucia intimidante, nada con lo que alguien quisiese meterse.- El punto aquí es que seguiremos esperando.-

-No.- bramó Kuchiki cuando se paraba.- El punto aquí es que yo me largo. Ya tienes el dinero que el bastardo dio por mí, estás loco si piensas que…..-

-Que no haré todo lo que ese guapo, carismático y muy divertido joven me pida.-

Rukia miró bruscamente hacia la puerta. ¡Bingo! Cantaron en el fondo. El bastardo viviría lo suficiente. Y Kaien Shiba se sonrió así mismo cuando se acercaba hacia ellos. El de melena roja echo los ojos para atrás cuando susurraba seguramente un maleficio. –No empecemos con el drama de nuevo..- Continuo diciendo Kaien cuando se encaminaba con Ishida y decidía que era mejor no prestarle atención al pelirrojo.- Esto es sencillo, ni si quiera sé porque estamos aquí reunidos cuando desde ayer me dieron ese pedazo de papel que afirmaba lo sucedido. Supéralo chiquilla.-

-¿Chiquilla?.- exclamó el pelirrojo enojado.-¿Como te atreves llamarle a ella chiquilla?-

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo. La vida sigue y el destino dice que ella va a ser mía desde hoy.-

-Desde nunca.-afirmó Rukia.

-Desde siempre.-

-No.-

-Si.-

-Si ella dice no es no.-soltó Renji.

Y Kaien volvió a mirarlo con impaciencia. El pelirrojo no hacía desde ayer nada más que objetar y oponerse a cualquier cosa que se incluyera en la oración a la chica y aquello para él no era más que una clara evidencia de que había un nuevo jugador en el campo de batalla que constituía a Rukia como premio. Un jugador del que no sabía sospechar si preocuparse o no. La chica parecía mantener una relación con él, pero "amigos" era el termino más cercano que le veía. Lo raro del asunto, más que todo lo sucedido, es que el primer jugador dominante estaba ausente. Y sus ojos se posaron al asiento donde suponía debía estar esa persona.

-Debemos esperar un poco mas.- externó Ishida.- Kurosaki aun no ha...-

-Al carajo con el cabeza de zanahoria.- bramó bruscamente Shiba.- Tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que ustedes también. Así que ¿Por qué no decir lo inevitable? Digo, no he pagado nada y tampoco creo que este.- comentó cuando señalaba a Renji con cinismo.- ya lo haya hecho, así que solo brinquémonos esta larga e incómoda platica. Un jiji jaja, mucho gusto y hasta nunca y yo me llevo a la chica bonita conmigo.- El chico dejó caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio decisivo a la vez en que Ishida simplemente bostezaba. -¿Qué dices cuatro ojos?.-

Y hubo un minuto de silencio. Rukia y Renji tenían exactamente la misma expresión sobre sus rostros y ambos miraban al chico de lentes.

-La cosa es así.- se escuchó resonar por la habitación. Ishida se recargó un poco más a la silla de su propio escritorio.- No veo posibilidad, Shiba-san, que Kuchiki-san vaya a aceptar esto, pagues lo que hayas pagado.-

-¡Justicia!.-

-Pero...- Continuó Ishida, haciendo énfasis en la palabra antes de que Kuchiki continuara con lo suyo.- También sé muy bien que no sería justo que habiendo pagado semejante cantidad no obtengas nada. ¿Así que por qué no hacemos esto?.- Ishida volteo a ver a la chica.- Una tarde Kuchiki-san...Solo dale una... Esta podría ser, a partir de las 4. Llamémosle "cita" al asunto.-

-¿Cita?.- se quejó ella de nuevo. El término le incomodaba.

-Perfecto.-

-¡Me niego!.- aulló el muchacho pelirrojo cuando se paraba de su silla.

-No creo que tengas una negociación mejor que esta.-murmuró Ishida manteniendo la calma en su voz y haciendo caso omiso a la reacciones de los otros dos. Shiba lucia en lo que cabía satisfecho.

-Trato hecho muchacho.- afirmó el de mayor edad cuando estrechaba el brazo con el de lentes.

Y Kuchiki sintió que el mundo se le venía, sintió que su opinión o lo que ella quisiese no valía, que todo se podría solucionar y firmar con un simple contacto entre manos, con un simple papel, con una simple firma. Pero lo más curioso es que aquella sensación últimamente se acoplaba a su vida diaria con tal naturalidad que incluso en la situación mas insignificante la venia venir. Se dejó caer sobre la silla, lo normal en ella seria que no se rindiera, que se opusiera a cualquier cosa que ellos le dijesen pero se preguntaba a ella misma si al fin de cuentas su esfuerzo valdría la pena. Entonces tuvo que figurar que no había de otra y esa era su única respuesta.

-Bien.- dijo Kaien cuando se dirigía a la puerta.- Aquí ya no hay nada que hablar, así que Kuchiki.- Ella le volteo a ver de reojo.- Nos vemos a las 5, después te diré donde.- Y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ella. La mirada de Kaien desnudaba, de eso nunca había tenido duda.

Ishida miró durante unos segundos el asiento de Kurosaki y después hacia su reloj. Las manecillas marcaban las 11:50 de la mañana, en ese momento se preguntó que hubiese hecho el idiota si hubiese estado presente, que hubiese dicho, si hubiese peleado o se hubiese quedado simplemente callado.

* * *

Y había algo en su interior que aun no estaba claro. Miraba sin mirar, sentía sin emoción, quería sin desear. El mundo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdido, lo sabía, lo odiaba, y de alguna forma enfermiza, le gustaba.

Su celular volvió a sonar de nuevo. Entonces vio en su pantalla la foto de Inoue, la foto en que ella llevaba puesto un traje de baño. Lucía linda, lo captaba, su novia era hermosa, lo entendía, su novia lo amaba... Lástima que él a ella no.

Contestó sin vacilar, algo que inevitablemente le resultó raro ya que ni si quiera se molestó cuando pudo escuchar su voz, tan diminuta y tierna como siempre, tan terriblemente cariñosa. Y hasta se sorprendió cuando en medio de las miles de cosas que ella le decía, y que por alguna extraña razón en ese instante no lograba figurar, estaba sonriendo.

La mayoría de la plática se basó en preguntas, la primera había sido la razón de su ausencia, la segunda en donde estaba y la tercera si iría a la escuela. El chico solo contestó la última, después le dijo que llegaría en unos minutos, que luego le explicaría, que no se preocupara, e increíblemente, al final de todo, le dijo que la quería. Después de eso colgó.

El ojimiel se rió. Probablemente Inoue estaría como una loca con la boca abierta. Hace meses que no se lo decía, y de hecho, ni si quiera recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que lo había hecho y francamente ni la razón.

Ni si quiera sabía porque le habia mentido.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la puerta cerrada del baño. La mitad de su vida se basaba en mentiras y la prueba más reciente de ello era que en realidad si estaba en la escuela, solo que durante las últimas horas se la había pasado en otros rincones y recientemente en el puto sanitario.

Sonaba insultante, pero esa aquella era la jodida verdad.

Y entonces Kurosaki tiró una bolsita vacía a la taza antes de bajarle y de salir del compartimiento. Cuando abrió la puerta tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con la soledad. No había alumnos y eso le favorecía. Después se miró en el en el espejo y pudo notar un pequeño, casi imperceptible, cambio en él. No era mucho y ni era físico.

Se echó agua y se observó así mismo en su reflejo dibujar una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Sentía que no había nada en ese día que le pusiese de malas. Ni el giripollas de Kaien, ni la inútil de su novia, ni las zorras de su escuela. Hasta incluso pensaba que llegaría a ignorar con quien se la pasaría Rukia el resto del día.

Y de eso ni una mierda.

Cuando tuvo las intenciones de marcharse su adorable calma fue despojada en el momento en que la puerta de la entrada del baño de hombres se abría bruscamente. Ichigo observó a Ishida entrar y el de lentes hizo lo mismo con él.

Ninguno de los 2 pareció alarmarse con la presencia del otro.

-Hey...- Murmuró Uryu cuando le veía.- No te he visto durante todo el día.-

-Acabo de llegar.- contestó él, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para centrarse en su actuación. La verdad es que no era muy difícil, habían sido muchas veces en que había estado drogado en frente de su padre. Ishida le miró interrogante.-Dolor de cabeza.- le dijo adivinando la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

-No sé si lo recuerdas...-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Pero teníamos una junta respecto a la subasta de ayer.-

-Ahh...-

Después de eso nadie musitó una palabra. Ishida quería decir algo, tenía la necesidad. Quizás la reacción de Kurosaki no había sido la adecuada o por lo menos la que él esperaba.-Eran a las 9:30, Kuchiki, Shiba y el chico pelirrojo estuvieron presentes.-

-Y eso quiere decir que yo fui el único que falto…. ¿Y los demás que se subastaron?.-

-Con ellos no hubo confusiones ni problemas.-

-¿Y...- guardó silencio por un momento, sintió ganas de reír y decidió que era mejor volver su vista hacia el lavamanos. La imagen de Ishida le daba vueltas.- En que han quedado?.-

-Una cita...- contestó con simpleza el chico de lentes, seguro de que aquello le arrebataría una mirada de enojo o alguna reacción negativa a su amigo.- Kuchiki-san lo aceptó al igual que Shiba...

–Ya veo.-

-Sera hoy.-

-Interesante.-

Y...

Nada. No paso nada.

Ni un arrebato de furia y ni una áspera expresión. Ichigo solo se estaba mirando al espejo con la total pinta de que aquello le valía una jodida mierda.

Cosa que en ese momento sucedía.

Uryu le miro extrañado, en medio de su serenidad había algo que no le cuadraba. -¿Te sientes bien?.- le preguntó cuando lo observaba abrir la llave y echarse agua de nuevo.

Kurosaki cerró la llave, no pudo evitarlo, dejó salir una pequeña risita.-¿Me veo enfermo o qué?.-

-No, nada de eso… Es solo que…-

-¿Solo que qué? ¿Qué no estoy diciendo nada de ese hijo de puta?.-

-Solo que te ves...-

-Estoy bien.- contestó cuando se componía de nuevo y se volteaba a verlo. Caminó hacia él después de secarse la cara.-De hecho, estoy mejor que nunca... Nos vemos entre clases Ishida.- masculló cuando pasaba a su lado y le daba unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-No olvides hablar con el pelirrojo ese.- Le dijo el otro antes de verlo salir por la puerta. No iba a negar que el aura que emanaba Kurosaki le provocaba una pequeña emoción distinta en el estomago, y en el aire, algo extraño, pero su mente no logró descifrar que era lo que pasaba.

Ichigo caminó solo unos cuantos metros fuera del baño cuando ya no lo pudo soportar. Se montó debajo de las escaleras y se dejó caer al piso, después de eso se echó a reír. La vida en ese instante literalmente le daba vueltas. Pero no se molestó en preocuparse, en 15 minutos o 20 estaría de nuevo normal.

Volvería al infierno.

* * *

-Kaien...-

Renji le miró casi insólito.-¿Qué acabas de decir?.-

Y Rukia definitivamente volvía a la realidad. El golpe fue duro, pero pudo soportarlo.- ¿He dicho algo?.-

-Acabas de pronunciar el nombre de ese conserje.-

Kuchiki supo que el muchacho estaba indignado cuando miro a su amigo, ella por su parte sentía una ola de sentimientos inadecuados al momento evadirla por completo. Su rostro se puso casi rojo y repentinamente decidió evadir todo contacto de ojos con el muchacho.- ¿Ahh... si?-

-Hasta se podría decir que lucias nostálgica...- Renji le miró de arriba hacia abajo y en su cabeza un solo pensamiento cruzó. Acababa de sentir algo muy similar a lo que llamaban "celos".- Rukia... No me digas que tú estás...-

-¿Pensando en la cita?.- terminó de decir la chica nerviosa. El pelirrojo lo negó en su interior, lo que él quiso decir no fue figurado, solo un poco acertado. Lo suyo había sido más extremo. - No es que estuviese pensando alegremente en ese bastardo, solo me estaba preguntando a donde carajos va a llevarme.-

-Es un maldito enfermo si queréis saber mi opinión Pero de algo puedes estar segura, si te lleva a un lugar de mierda para ti no volverá a ver el amanecer de nuevo.-

Renji siguió con su demostración de protección pero después de lo ultimo dicho ella volvió a perderse. Miró desde la ventana del quinto piso hacia el patio trasero y encontró al chico peleándose con un par de alumnos que al parecer acababan de ensuciar lo que el muchacho acababa de limpiar. No supo porque y ni en qué momento una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Francamente aquello no era buena señal.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Kuchiki suspiró, y levemente levantó su mirada cuando se encaminaba nerviosa ante la puerta. Los ojos de la otra chica no estaban posados sobre ella, pero seguía parada en el mismo lugar que antes.

-Te lo contare…- susurró Tatsuki de repente. Rukia dio un pequeño brinco cuando se giraba para mirarla de cerca y desentendida.-Te contare todo…-Un leve escalofrió le invadió a Kuchiki en el instante en que la otra le miraba.-Así que quédate y no hables hasta que termine.-

Y para ella, Kuchiki Rukia, su corazón se detuvo y sus pensamientos se tornaron a uno solo: Por fin conocería la condenada verdad que tanto le negaban.

Porque cada vez que le preguntaba a Kaien cual había sido su relación con Kurosaki él evadía el tema con enojo, a veces con nerviosismo y otras simplemente se mostraba indiferente. Porque cada vez que miraba y se ponía a analizar la relación de Orihime e Ichigo muchos puntos le resultaban ilógicos, podía admitir que las primeras veces que los había visto juntos había pensando que hacían bonita pareja, el chico parecía tratarla con cariño y la muchacha siempre le miraba con amor. Pero también podía admitir que de repente se daba cuenta del fingido amor que Ichigo siempre le brindaba a Inoue, no como si no la quisiese, si no como si nunca la hubiese visto como su novia. Porque de repente encontraba al chico siendo apático con ella con la excusa de que era lo mejor para Orihime sabiendo de antemano que le había dado a entender a Tatsuki que gustaba de ella y que ella lo había escuchado. Porque de repente la apartaba, la ignoraba, y en el otro segundo se peleaba con Shiba y le reclamaba sus relaciones con él. Porque de repente después de la obra volvía a su fachada de indiferencia y lo siguiente que pasaba era que la intentaba ganarla en la subasta. Porque de repente las últimas palabras cruzadas con él y lo ultimo dicho había sido bastante insinuante y perturbador.

La verdad es que, la chica estaba más confundida que nunca. Ya no podía seguir contando con los dedos de sus manos las veces en que había maldecido el haberse mudado ahí y haberlo conocido. Y con exactitud, haber desarrollado "esos sentimientos" hacia él.

_- "Yo quiero ser más que un amigo…. "-_ Creyó volver a escuchar, pero antes de que volviese a perderse en el mar en que el que inevitablemente se encontraba sumergida la voz de Arizawa la sacó a la superficie.

-Debes de saber...- continuó Tatsuki.- Debes de saber que esto es...una historia muy complicada.-

-Esta bien.- masculló Kuchiki, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.- Tengo mucho tiempo...-

Arizawa cerró los ojos, era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era consciente de que esto podría costar un gramo enorme de la confianza de Inoue hacia ella, era consciente de que lo que hacía, era lo correcto. Ishida la mayoría de veces tenía razón y el mero hecho de que ella se encontrase ahí era la prueba de ello.

La verdad es que , todo estaba de la mierda.

-Tenía 7 años cuando conocí a Ichigo...-comenzó a decir sin vacilar. Lo mejor sería comenzar con lo principal...

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Kurosaki sintió un leve escalofrió subir por su columna. Cerró los ojos y su grata sorpresa fue encontrarse con la nada. Ya no había nada. Ni imágenes pavorosas del pasado o sin sentido, ni un pensamiento rodando en la cabeza y ningún comentario de cualquiera de sus amigos. Solo la nada. Hubiese deseado sentirse bien con la nueva emoción rondando por su cuerpo pero desde que tenía memoria odiaba la vaga sensación que la cocaína dejaba ya pasado su efecto.

Deseo otra raya, le apeteció tanto como un buen vaso de agua fría en pleno desierto lo hubiese hecho, pero sabía que por ayer en la noche y hoy ya había tenido suficiente. No es que fuese a volver a ella, esto era algo, llamémosle "rotundo". Lo necesario como para estar tranquilo por unos días, semanas, meses, años….

Él estaba limpio y eso era todo lo que contaba.

Después de eso sintió un aliento de la respuesta a todo casi llegarle y rozarle el cerebro casi en el momento en que los pasos que resonaban en el pasillo lo sacara de sus casillas. Ni si quiera necesitó echarle la vista por completo cuando ya predecía que era Kaien Shiba. El chico terminó por darse media vuelta en el camino contrario de donde estaba Shiba pero su evidente intención de evadirlo no fue desapercibida por el otro.

-Tranquilo, no te hare nada.-

Pero el ataque no le pilló desprevenido. Continúo su andanza en la misma velocidad sin vacilar ni por un momento.

Claro estaba, que aquello no se terminaba ahí.

-¿Ya te enteraste?.- La voz de Kaien resonó de nuevo casi con eco en el pasillo.- Voy a salir con Rukia.-

Ishida se lo había dicho e incluso en ese momento había adivinado que esto eventualmente sucedería, conocía a Kaien bastante bien.- ¿Y se supone que yo debería de estar celoso?.- Y él se detuvo en seco.

-No se...- continuó Kaien cuando se recargaba en la pared y encendía un cigarrillo.- No voy a ser yo el que va a ir a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué con un hombre.-

-Puede que Rukia vaya a salir contigo.- el chico giró levemente su cuerpo para mirarlo.- Pero no significa que ella lo quiera así.-

-¿Y se supone que si tú la hubieses comprado ella si lo hubiese querido?.-

-Los hechos hablan por si solos...-

-¿Los hechos?.- soltó con mofo.- ¿Y se puede saber en qué clase de "hechos" te basas? Porque a mí solamente me dicen que ella ya no quiere saber nada de tí.-

-De eso que vas a saber tú… Solo eres un conserje que acaba de llegar hace un mes.-

-De eso no estoy muy seguro... -Ichigo le miro con reproche.- Tú sabes, nos hemos vuelto... muy "unidos".-

-No veo pruebas.- soltó cuando intentaba calmar las punzadas que comenzaba a sentir dentro de sí, la horrible sensación de una Rukia perdida en el abismo en el que Kaien la arrastraría.

-¿Entonces porque no me cuentas como fue tu manera de besarla?.- Afonía. Kurosaki no pudo evitar soltar su cara de sorpresa.- La mía fue...Increíble.-

Y la mente de Ichigo se invadió de ciertas imágenes. La primera de Shiba sobre ella hace unos días en el festival, la segunda fue el rostro y la mirada nerviosa de Rukia cuando él le había preguntado ayer si dejaba que el bastardo la tocase. Honestamente. Kurosaki no podía mantenerse tranquilo con el hijo de puta ahí. El chico le tomó por el cuello y lo empujó hacia la pared. Era débil ante él y sus tentaciones.

Y aquello lo hacía sentirse como un hijo de puta.

-_¡_Si te atreves a tocarla...-

-¿Qué?.- expresó con sorna. Kaien casi se echaba a reír cuando descubría lo fácil que era mentirle al chico.

-¡En ese mismo instante dejas de respirar!.-

-Suena a alguien que esta locamente enamorado.-

-Nadie merece a alguien como tú.-

_-_No me vengas con eso, no niego que soy un imbécil pero pareciera ser que siempre tienes ese puto ego rodeado a tu alrededor que no te deja ver que entre tú y yo no hay muchas diferencias ¿Cuántas veces no te lo he dicho?.-

-Yo no soy un puto drogadicto.-

-Y Yo no soy un puto violador.- Un punto bajo. El agarre de Ichigo se hizo escaso.-¿Acaso tú estuviste ahí cuando Rukia lo necesitaba?.- Shiba sonrió.- ¿Tú la protegiste?.- Afonía.- ... Yo fui quien se encargó de cuidarla cuando por tú culpa todos se pusieron en su contra, cuando por ti las pequeñas zorras de la escuela descubrieron que era divertido molestarla. Yo estuve ahí para ella, yo la protegí.-

-¡Yo también lo hice! ¿Tú que vas a saber de nosotros?.-

-¿"Nosotros"?¿Y qué son precisamente ustedes idiota? ¿Amantes? lo dudo, ¿amigos? No lo creo. Si fueses o te acercaras a cualquiera de esas 2 opciones entonces tú y yo ni si quiera estuviéramos teniendo esta pequeña charla.-

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kaien? ¿Por qué de una buena vez no me lo dices? Apareces después un año y lo único que haces hasta la fecha es joder. ¿Buscas venganza?¿Quieres dinero? ¿Quieres chantajearme y utilizas a Rukia?.-

- No todo alrededor gira en torno a ti cabeza de zanahoria.- Shiba le dio otra calada al cigarro y dejó salir el humo directo al rostro del chico.- ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que solo soy un hijo de puta que consiguió trabajo de conserje en tu puta escuela? Que miró a Kuchiki y cuando lo hizo le gustó lo que vio... Sé que lo sabes idiota, ella no es ¿Como decirlo? Una chica con la que uno se topa frecuentemente al diario. Ella es especial.-

-¿Qué podrías saber tú de ella?.-

-El tiempo en que tú la has conocido y el tiempo en que yo lo he hecho no es de mucha diferencia. Tú no eres bueno para ella. Imaginemos su vida sin ti. Hubiese tenido amigas, hubiese tenido pretendientes, hubiese tenido una vida normal y feliz. Ó imaginemos una vida si tú hubieses dejado a la llorona que tienes de novia y hubieses sido lo suficiente hombre para enfrentar lo que te sucedía con ella. La oportunidad se te presentó Kurosaki y tú no hiciste nada más que darle la espalda. Sería mejor si te quitas del camino y dejas que los demás arreglen el desastre que has hecho.-

-¿Y se supone que tú vas a hacer eso?.-

-Dime tú si yo la he lastimado. Dime tú si yo la he hecho llorar.-

Silencio.

Afonía.

Contempló aquel insecto mugriento y se sintió llenó de odio. Ichigo quiso abrir su boca, quiso abrirla y decirle sus verdades. Pero todo parecía apuntar a que no podía hacerlo, a que se había quedado inmóvil, sin una maldita palabra ni pizca de ingenio y a que Shiba era quien se las decía.

Kaien se acercó él con un claro destello de victoria en sus ojos. - No pienso tocarla….- Ichigo le miró seriamente.- Claro está, al menos que ella así lo quiera o las circunstancias de esta noche hagan que suceda.- Shiba paso a su lado.- Debes de recordar Kurosaki, que tú y yo compartíamos los mismos gustos hacia las mujeres, y eso, no ha cambiado hasta la fecha, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Y después de eso se marchó.

Kurosaki siempre había escuchado que la verdad dolía, pero era de las primeras veces que sentía que aquella oración cobraba vida de esa manera. Se tragó la impotencia, se tragó las ganas de golpearlo, se tragó, como siempre, sus sentimientos. Todo por una giripollas razón.

Él estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Y al cabo de una hora, al final de cuentas, Tatsuki le había dado vueltas al mismo rollo. Le había explicado que Inoue, Ichigo y ella eran amigos desde la infancia, que se habían llevado bien hasta que la actitud del Kurosaki había cambiado drásticamente después de la muerte de su mamá. Que en la secundaria se había vuelto un chico "muy problemático" y que había acabado mal con ellas poco antes de la muerte del hermano de Inoue. Que Inoue siempre había estado enamorado de él y que hubo un día en que la chica había intentado hacer algo muy malo, cosa que tampoco le explico con exactitud, y que Kurosaki la había ayudado a salir adelante. Que ellos dos se habían hecho novios al principio de la preparatoria y que la razón del porque el idiota odiaba a Kaien era porque le echaba la culpa de muchos de sus errores.

Le contó todo eso y un poco mas, pero nunca entró en detalles, todo por encima, parecía asustada y como si no se quisiera precipitar.

Y aunque Rukia, al fin de cuentas solo se había enterado de unas cuantas cosas más, agradeció lo cometido. Se desilusionó un poco pero no se quejó. Después de que Tatsuki se marchara con la llamada de su maestro de Kendo, Kuchiki solo se preguntó una cosa...

¿Cómo es que ella se había envuelto en una situación tan problemática como aquella? ¿Había sido coincidencia o su simple destino?.

Rukia no se pudo contestar. Y aquello en algún sentido le agobiaba. Después decidió que era mejor irse antes de que oscureciera más y su hermano se preocupase.

Y entonces recordó que su vida en Tokio aunque fuese relativamente sencilla había sido muchísimo más tranquila.

Deseo volver a ese lugar.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Y ahora Kuchiki se marchaba, y le había dejado sus suspiros grabados en su cabeza para que se divirtiera. Renji maldijo en voz baja y se frustró cuando hace dos horas había observado como ella entraba a sus clases y como era el sentir las miradas penetrantes sobre ellos dos. Rukia le había explicado que eran muy habladores en la escuela y que la gente solía agarrar como plato principal todo lo relacionado con ella y con quien se metía, pero Renji le había dicho que no se preocupase, que aquello cambiaría cuando él entrase a su escuela e incluso se había guardado para si el comentario de que seguramente estaba exagerando.

La desilusión fue en el momento en que la acompañó a su salón y verificó lo dicho por la morena. La gente metía sus narices en lo que no le importaba.

Ahora acababa de salir de la oficina del director, su supuesta presencia en la escuela solo se debía a ver cómo iban sus papeles de transferencia y a la junta que el chico de lentes había hecho. Claro estaba que la razón más evidente era que todo aquello solo era una excusa para estar con Rukia. Normalmente los papeleos durarían semanas pero gracias a las influencias de Kuchiki Byakuya todo se volvía más fácil. Claro estaba que, aquel empujoncito por parte del mayor no le iba a salir gratis.

Renji Abarai suspiró agobiado y después sintió un largo escalofrió recorrer su columna cuando una mano salía de la nada y lo empujaba hasta los adentros de un salón de clases. Cuando abrió los ojos en el suelo miró a un chico peli naranja cerrar la puerta tras de sí y voltear a verlo con la mas horrenda cara que había presenciado en su vida.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?.-soltó él con su mejor tono de defensa.

-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saberlo.- áspero Ichigo cuando le miraba pararse y limpiar su cuerpo. El salón de clases era viejo y sucio, los dos perfectos factores para todo aquel que buscase un poco de intimidad.- No me digas que no puedes ni reconocer al bastardo que compraste en la subasta de ayer.-

.- ¿¡Tú...-

-¡Si!, soy yo cara de mono.- Ichigo se cruzó de brazos.- Soy el mismo al que confundiste por la enana grandísimo idiota.-

-¿¡Enana! ¡Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y mi maldito nombre es...-

-¡Lo que sea! Solo quiero saber una puta cosa.-Kurosaki se acercó a él bruscamente.- Mira, no tiene sentido decirme que conoces a Rukia porque es más que evidente y no vengo precisamente a reclamarte por lo sucedido.- Renji le miró confuso.- Estoy aquí por asuntos menos superficiales que eso.-

-No me digas que eres gay y que realmente quieres la ci...-

-¡Te recuerdo que yo soy el que tiene novia!.- dejó salir el chico sin pensarlo, después se maldijo mentalmente por lo dicho. ¡Como si estuviese orgulloso o feliz de tenerla!.

-¡Cabron! ¡Y aún así intentaste comprar a Ru...-

-No nos metamos en cosas estúpidas como esas. Escucha cara de mono...-

-¡Deja de decirme cara de mono cabeza de estropajo! Mi nombre es Renji Abarai, ¿Entiendes? RENJI ABARAI.-

-si, si, lo que digas… El punto aquí es que la enana va a salir con un total hijo de puta.-

-¡No me lo digas!.- soltó Renji irónicamente, y entonces Kurosaki supo que ya conocía a Kaien, predijo que seguramente había sido durante la reunión y como eran muy evidentes las intenciones del pelirrojo hacia la Kuchiki no tuvo problemas en adivinar que por eso comenzaba a tenerle recelo a Shiba.

-¿Sabes a donde la llevara?.-

-Solo sé que quedaron de verse a las 5 afuera de un centro comercial pero ¿Qué demonios tiene Rukia que ver contigo?.-

-Ella no es la que me interesa, lo que pasa aquí es que cualquiera que conociera a Kaien Shiba de la manera en que yo lo hago se preocuparía por la integridad de las demás personas cuando están con él.-

-¿Entonces...-

-Entonces estoy aquí para proponerte algo...-

* * *

Una mirada puesta sobre la chica, después de eso, unas millones.

Los hombres se sonrojaban y volvían a la realidad cuando eran alcanzados por los puños de sus novias. Uno que otro le susurraba cosas incoherentes para ella. La chica fingía que toda esa atención no era para ella en el momento en que 2 salían de la nada y le acosaban no solo con los ojos.

Entonces Kuchiki Rukia supo que había sido mala idea el arreglarse. El colmo era que solamente se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y había arreglado un poco su cabello. La culpa lo tenía el uniforme de la escuela que no lograba resaltar las curvas que siempre habían estado ahí y nadie se había molestado en observar.

Pero la verdad ¿A quién carajos le importaba?.

-¿No quieres intercambiar correos?.-le dijo uno de ellos.

Kuchiki lo volvió a negar con la cabeza. Los tipos eran altos.

-¿Y entonces cual es el objetivo de estar aquí tan solita?.- cuestionó el otro cuando se acercaba más.

-No te incumbe.-

-¿Tu novio te ha dejado plantada?.-

-No te interesa.-

-¿No quisieras venir con nosotros?.-

-Ni muerta lo haría. .-

Tentador, insinuador, encantadoramente... una mierda.

El chico levantó una mirada cuando divisaba eso a la distancia. Movía el pie con desesperación y aun cierto ritmo. El pelirrojo no se apuraba y lo único que hacía era estar maldiciendo por lo bajo .

-Dámelo.- le susurró aun de cuclillas al otro, estirando la mano en espera de los binoculares.

Renji no le dio ni una pizca de atención.

-¡Oye...-

-...-

-¡HEY...-

-...-

-¡Es mi turno carajo!.- exclamó Ichigo mientras le golpeaba e iniciaba una pelea por el artefacto que le permitía ver a primera fila las acciones que los volvería a ambos, aunque se negaran, locos de celos. Rió con satisfacción cuando logró quitárselo y mirar a la Kuchiki.

La verdad es que, no le gustó nada de lo que vio.

Una mirada imperceptible, fugaz y analítica. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra que parecía pronunciar por el movimiento de sus labios, todo le molestaba y provocaba un incómodo dolor de estómago distinto a todo aquel que había sentido antes. Uno más fuerte y profundo que asomaba los aires de impaciencia que se apoderaban de él sin que lo quisiese.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- cuestionó su cómplice cuando miraba la expresión del chaval que lucía muy difícil de apreciar.

Kurosaki tragó saliva cuando se encontraba así mismo pensando en lo encantadora que se veía Rukia, así como se ahogó en la envidia cuando se daba cuenta del detalle que más le dolía...

La chica se había puesto bonita para Kaien Shiba.

-¡Se acabó tu turno! Además esto no tiene sentido, si a ti lo que te molesta es el otro giripollas ¿Entonces por qué te molestaste tanto en ver si él no ha llega...-

-¡Mierda!.- soltó Kurosaki casi en un grito.

Kuchiki ni si quiera retrocedió cuando el muchacho estaba a 5 centímetros de su rostro y el otro se ponía por detrás de ella. A decir verdad ni si quiera mostraba algún pavor en sus ojos. Ichigo no iba a negar que la chiquilla tuviera agallas, como tampoco que eso era parte de lo que siempre le había gustado de ella y que la mayoría de veces detestara, ya que , así como las tenía, no se dejaba así misma pedir ayuda.

-Si no vienes con nosotras preciosa, vamos a hacerte cosas muy malas enfrente de todos...- le susurró el de frente, levantando su mano para tocarle el rostro. Kuchiki lo retó con la mirada.

Un respiro furioso y una mirada de coraje contenido.

Kurosaki dio exactamente cuatro pasos furiosos y veloces en dirección a ellos antes de paralizarse bruscamente en la interrupción de otro.

La mano del chico fue detenido antes de que tocara el rostro de Rukia por alguien mucho más grande que ambos chicos. Rukia levantó la mirada y encontró a la persona menos indicada.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos están haciendo ?.- dejó salir Shiba con los ojos hechos un demonio. Los muchachos le miraron con recelo, ocultando en la superficie el acelerado corazón que comenzaba a palpitar dentro de ellos. -¿No me lo van a decir?...- Kaien dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿ Ó es que la puta boca ya no les sirve de tanto mamársela el uno al otro?.-

Rukia le miró en ese momento con más atención y pudo percibir el miedo en los otros dos.

-¿Dices que eres su novio?.-

-Kaien Shiba.- fue lo único que pronunció. Y para ellos, les fue suficiente.

Kuchiki no notó la mirada de pavor en ese instante de los chicos, ni tampoco el leve temblor en sus cuerpo, lo único que pudo divisar fue como la mano de Kaien, tras arrojar bruscamente contra el otro al muchacho que anteriormente tenía sujeto, la tomaba a ella y le abrazaba desde la espalda.

-Ni se les ocurra volver a tocarla. Ella es mía.-

Y los otros chicos se echaron a correr.

Kuchiki sintió su corazón acelerado justo en ese instante, cuando sentía la respiración del muchacho sobre su rostro y rozaba casi sus labios.

Kurosaki Ichigo se ocultó tras un muro y dejó salir un pequeño arranque de ira contra la pared.

El chico le tocaba su cabello, el chico le tomaba de la mano, el chico le sonreía muy a su manera. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Y entonces todo fue muy claro para él. Parecía que su lugar en Rukia había sido remplazado.

Me huele a celos….- dice el otro hombre lejos del que está observando. Los binoculares le permitían una vista de primera fila.

-No….-corrigió la chica que estaba con él.- Huele a sangre.-

Él la miró de reojo.

-¿Sangre de quién?.-

-Eso no lo sé con certeza…. Puede ser tuya o puede ser de él.

-Te lo dije...- . Su compañera pareció balbucearle algunas cosas. Él no entendió ni la mitad de ellas.- Lo único que tenemos que hacer a partir de aquí es esperar.-

-¿Qué cosa?.- Soltó Tatsuki cuando en distancia veía al pelirrojo unirse con el Kurosaki y a la "feliz pareja" marchándose.

-A que todo se desenvuelva como es debido...-

La chica echó los ojos hacía atrás.- Ishida...- expresó caminando sigilosamente junto a él a distancia de los otros dos chicos que perseguían en lo oculto a Kuchiki.- A veces pienso que mucha de las cosas que dices no tiene sentido.-

-Y vete aquí junto a mi lado siguiéndoles.-

* * *

Kaien Shiba se hastió cuando miraba a una Kuchiki supuestamente indignada y cogida de hombros caminando a dos pasos sobre él. El chico dejó salir un chasquido para luego echarle una vista al panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Kuchiki llevaba puesto una falda a la cintura que se veía bastante encantadora con la blusa acuerpada que tenia encima. La verdad es que sus caderas se movían de maravilla cuando caminaba así como su pelo peinado en una trenza mal hecha que danzaba con el aire. El chico se sonrió así mismo en uno de los momentos en que Kuchiki volteaba a verlo reclamándole los últimos sucesos y descubría que se había puesto algo de maquillaje.

Rukia lucía bonita. Pero la verdad era que él prefería a la chica despeinada y al natural con el uniforme.

-Oye tonta.- bramó cuando la tomaba del brazo y la giraba hacia él.- Estas caminando cuando ni si quiera sabes a donde vamos.-

-¿A dónde carajos...-

Shiba puso su mano sobre sus labios mientras sonreía.- Lo siento, pero, si vas a ser mi cita vamos a ir a el lugar que yo quiera y a donde yo quiera. Al menos claro, que quieras que el precio de la subasta se prolongue por dos días.-

-¡Acepte venir aquí porque no tenía otra opción!.- Kuchiki le quitó su mano en un golpe.-Que eso te quede bien claro.-

-Entonces dime...- Shiba la tomó de las caderas y la atrajo hacia él.- Si era algo terriblemente insoportable de hacer...- tomó su rostro.-¿Cual es la razón del esmerarte tanto en arreglarte para mí?.- Y ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kuchiki Rukia sintió su sangre calentarse y subirse hasta su cabeza. Shiba solo la acababa de soltar y había comenzado a caminar de nuevo hacia otra dirección.

-¡Yo…-

-No me interesa…-

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?.- preguntó cuándo alcanzaba el ritmo del conserje. El chico la volteo a ver medio divertido cuando sacaba dos boletos de su bolsillo.- ¿Qué es eso?.-

-¿Qué no lo ves?

-Si lo hiciera no preguntaría.-

-boletos.-

-¿Boletos?.-

-Ya que lleguemos ahí tu lo sabrás preciosa.-

* * *

-No puedo entenderlo.-

-Yo tampoco…-

-Es que…- Ishida se acomodó los lentes.- Juraba que la llevaría al cine.-

-¿Y qué tiene de especial eso?.-

-¿No lo entiendes Tatsuki? El cine tiene los factores perfectos para lo que un chico como Shiba busca. Es oscuro y todo el tiempo mantienes a la persona a tu lado.-

-Por la manera en que lo dices parece como si tú ya lo hubieses aplicado.-

-Eso es esencial, cualquiera lo deduce. Pero… - Uryu observó la colorida entrada y la enorme fila para entrar al lugar.- Este tipo de lugares pueden significar muchas cosas…-

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo no entiendo Ishida?.- Arizawa se detuvo cabreada.- ¡Que yo haya aceptado a hacer esto!.-

* * *

Las dulces melodías que desataban los diferentes juegos combinados. Las risas y los gritos. El dulce aroma y el pobre encargado de limpiar los vómitos de la gente. Las manzanas acarameladas, los algodones de azúcar y todas las golosinas que quisiese comer.

Kuchiki tuvo que parpadear y pellizcarse varias veces para poder darse cuenta de que no estaba dormida y estaba teniendo un buen sueño de lo que podría ser el paraíso. Incluso ahogó un grito cuando a la lejanía vio una botarga de chappy el conejo bailando con unos niños.

La chica se contuvo e imitó su mejor cara de serenidad.

Y aquello marcó el principio de todo.

.- ¿Parque de diversiones, Eh?.-repitió en un tono que no disfrutó en usar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-

-¡Nada!.- se apresuró a decir antes de que el chico se diera cuenta del nerviosismos impregnado en su mirada.

-Rukia...No me digas que le tienes miedo a los juegos.-

-Nada de eso.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo, solo que hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un parque de estos.-

-Estas mintiendo.-

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo tú sabrías cuando yo miento?.-

-Porque cada vez que lo haces tiendes a tomar tú cabello y encogerte de hombros justo de la manera en que lo estás haciendo.-

-Mentira.- soltó la chica cuando se paraba derecha y dejaba ir el mechón de pelo que había tomado con su mano derecha.

-Rukia...- volvió a intentar el muchacho en la segunda idea que le cruzaba por la mente.- No será que...-La chica dejó de mirarlo y prosiguió con lo suyo, él la seguía a su lado.-¿No será que esta es tu primera vez en un parque de diversiones?.-

Y Kuchiki se detuvo bruscamente.

Justo en el blanco.

Entonces Kurosaki Ichigo sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando, ignorando las posibles pláticas entre los dos muchachos, se dedicaba a observar el lugar donde estaban y lo que ella llevaba puesto junto con cierto conejo sobre su cabellera, el mismo que ella había usado en el campamento la vez en que él la había intentado de besarla.

Sintió su corazón diferente.

¿Usar el mismo prendedor representaba que estar con Shiba en ese momento era algo importante?.¿Mera coincidencia?.

-¡Tonterías!.- Exclamó Rukia. No pudo evitarlo. Hubo un terrible hormigueo en su estómago, algo muy parecido a la ansiedad y la emoción. – No creas Kaien que este lugar repleto de boberías para niños va a funcionar en alguien como Kuchiki Ru…-

Para ser honesta, en el instante en que la botarga del conejo comenzó a acercarse, todo aquello se fue a la basura. La siguiente escena fue compuesta de Shiba corriendo detrás de la misma chica que estaba como loca encima del conejo.

Vale. ¿Qué tan malo era que a su edad jamás hubiese ido a un parque de esos?.-

* * *

-Vaya Idiota.-

-Vaya imbécil.-

-¿A quién carajos se le ocurriría traer a alguien aquí como una maldita cita?.-

Kurosaki miró a su alrededor después de haber escuchado decir a Renji aquello y fue el colmo cuando descubrió a más de 5 felices parejas ocupadas haciendo lo suyo.- Como sea…- susurró enojado cuando se descubría a si mismo con una sonrisa en el instante en que divisaba la escena de ella y el conejo.- Iré al baño.-

-¿Y si ellos se mueven y tú aun no regresas?.-

-Mírala… solo están con ese estúpido conejo.-.

-Sería mejor que te aguantaras.-

.- ¿Y qué carajos importa si ellos se van? Solo estan…-

-Tú eres aquí el único que ha querido perseguirla.-

-Y es sarcasmo que tú me hayas apoyado tan fielmente en la idea.-

-Eso… Eso es diferente ¿Qué relación tienes tú con ella?.-

Kurosaki se detuvo en seco, el otro chico tuvo la sensación de que el chico se encogió de hombros, aun cuando realmente no lo hizo.

-Ya te dije que el que me interesa es Shiba, ella…..- las palabras rozaron su boca- Olvídalo.- pero no existieron las fuerzas de sacarlas.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?.

Ella se había negado, había protestado y hasta se había aferrado al conejo para que él no la llevara. Pero todo parecía apuntar a que su fuerza y sus ganas no significaban nada para el otro muchacho.

Y ahí estaba, al borde de lo que sería su corta y patética vida, no había hecho nada relevante y tenía una vaga sensación de haberlo hecho todo mal.

Francamente. ¿Cómo carajos había terminado aceptado meterse en aquella estúpida casa de terror?.

-Deja de exagerar ¿Quieres?. No es como si las cosas que suceden aquí fuesen de verdad. –Kuchiki se hizo pequeña cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos centímetros y unos cuantos segundos de que ellos fueran la siguiente pareja en entrar.-De todas formas estoy aquí.-

-Como si eso ayudara.-

Shiba la miró de reojo.

-Por favor pasen.- les indicó el muchacho de la entrada.

Kuchiki en ese instante se paralizó.

-Es su turno…- repitió el chaval cuando pasaban 2 minutos y ellos no hacían nada.

Kaien sonrió con pequeñez.-No te preocupes.- Le dijo a Rukia cuando la tomaba de su mano. La chica se sobresaltó por el movimiento. Después de eso no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Shiba interpretó aquello como algo positivo y sostuvo su mano con firmeza.- Vamos.-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar.

Rukia pensó que aquello estaba bien mientras estuvieran ahí adentro. Si se mostraba orgullosa creía que algo parecido a lo ocurrido la vez anterior sucedería. Aunque…

Kuchiki cerró los ojos cuando entraba a una nueva habitación y segundos después sintió la cercanía del muchacho con ella.

Esta vez, la proximidad con Kaien no le molestaba tanto.

* * *

-¿No debería estar Kurosaki ahí dentro con ellos?.-

El muchacho de lentes buscó a su alrededor pero de nuevo volvió a encontrar solo al pelirrojo afuera del juego al que acababan de entrar Kaien y Rukia.

-Tal vez desistió…- murmuró la chica desinteresada mientras mordía una rebanada de pizza que acababa de comprar.

Ishida entrecerró los ojos y divagó su mente en otro punto. Ciertamente no lo creía.

* * *

El chico miró molesto a la pantalla de su celular.

"_Kurosaki-kun"…_

**Orihime Inoue / enviado a las 19:45 hrs.**

Vaciló unos momentos en contestarle. Después creyó que no le convenía.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Estaba pensando en si hoy pudiéramos…"_

_"Lo siento. Ando en algo importante."_

"_Kurosaki-kun… Perdóname."_

"_¿De qué hablas?._

"_La última vez que hablamos…."_

"_Olvídalo. No tiene importancia"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Solo olvídalo"_

Ichigo metió su celular de nuevo a su bolsillo y se lavó las manos. Cuando miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño él mismo podía notar su mal humor impregnado en su cara, en sus ojos, en todos lados. Sintió una vibración y con eso supo que le acababa de llegar otro mensaje. Abrió su celular enojado, a punto de comenzar a escribir la respuesta para Inoue que le acababa de rozar por la mente. Pero en el instante en que miró la pantalla se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otro persona.

Miró en la pantalla, y sintió un leve escalofrió por su cuerpo. Dudo en hacerlo, pero al fin de cuentas lo hizo. El chico presionó en "Leer".

_**Sosuke Aizen**_

"_Habrá noche de coctel, ¿Quieres que te mande la dirección? Y si no recuerdas lo que significa te lo diré en 2 palabras: Un chute y una buena vagina en donde meter la polla."_

_S_intió algo muy extraño en el pecho y en el corazón. Por unos segundos se sintió vivo e incrustado en alguna escena del pasado, donde esos mensajes eran habituales y cotidianos. Pero a diferencia de ahora, sentía que el pánico lo invadía casi al momento.

Cerró su celular y salió deprisa del baño. Quería y tenía todas las intenciones de ignorar aquello. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en Rukia.

* * *

-¿Vez? Te he dicho que no sería tan malo.-

Kuchiki no sabía si echarse a reír o echarse a llorar por lo último que acababa de escuchar. La chica estaba pálida y tenía los nervios y la presión altamente elevada. La idea de que un horrible hombre deforme con una motosierra le persiguiera no le había causado la gracia que a Shiba le había hecho. Tuvo que sentarse en una banca para lidiar con sus recientes emociones.

-Si claro…-

-¿A cuál quieres montarte ahora?.-

-Lo dices en un tono como si fueses alguien amable.-

-¿Y no lo soy?.-

-Solo… Solo quiero sentarme aquí y ya ¿Ok? Sin nada de monstruos, sin nada de truenos, ni alturas, ni cosas extremos. Solo sentarme aquí y pasar el rato hasta que pueda largarme a mi casa.-

-¡Ah si claro! Como tú no has sido la que ha pagado por todo esto.

-Yo no quería nada de esto en primer lugar.-

-Te recuerdo que lo que tú quieras no valía en un principio, eres mi premio ¿O ya lo olvidaste?.-

-No soy un premio y ni si quiera yo sabía que estaría en esa estúpida subasta, ¡Demonios! Voy a golpear a Ishida.-

-¿No sabes decir gracias o qué?.-

-¿Y porque carajos debería dártela?.-

- Esto es el colmo.- Shiba volteo hacia su izquierda y se dio cuenta de un detalle. Iba a echarse a reír pero si lo hacía todo se iba a ir a la basura.

-El como es que…- siguió Kuchiki.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta molestarte porque te vez sexy mientras me gritas.- Kaien tomó su mano y sonrió a su manera cuando la atraía hacia si.

La chica se salió de sus casillas. Y un rubor de gran magnitud se extendió sobre su rostro.

-Grandísimo hijo de puta.- susurró para sí Ichigo. La imagen que observaba a lo lejos le causaba un dolor que últimamente percibía con más frecuencia en su estomago.

Lo que hacía era imposible. Y ahora ya no podía dejar de verlos ni pensar en ello. Aun cuando se había jurado a si mismo ignorarlo esos detalles.

Shiba comenzó a reír cuando de reojo, por milésimas de segundos, divisaba a su izquierda a lejanía a Kurosaki y su semblante de celos. Lo suyo era mera actuación pésima y parecía que había funcionado a la perfección. Soltó a la chica y Rukia se mostró confundida por todo.- Era broma.- le dijo este mientras se seguía riendo.- Y parece que te las creído.-

-¡Eres un idiota por el amor de Dios!.-

Y aquello fue como una daga punzante que acuchilló su corazón.

-Grandísimo hijo de puta.-vuelve a repetir Ichigo. Y mira como le sonreí, de alguna manera con más cariño que a él le hubiese mostrado. La manera en que se comportaba con él. La manera en que se vestía para él. ¿Qué significaban todas esas señales?.

Ichigo gruñó por tercera vez cuando se dio la media vuelta y decidió lo inevitable. – Me largo.-

Renji le miró sorprendido.- Pero si…-

-Me importa una mierda lo que le suceda a esos 2..- y les miró de nuevo.- Solo son un par de estúpidos divirtiéndose.-Abarai le observó con detalle, Kurosaki lucia de alguna manera dolido.

_."-Tú sabes, nos hemos vuelto... muy unidos.-"_

-Que se jodan….-terminó susurrando para si.

Le dolía ver Shiba feliz con ella. Le dolía que ella compártase risas con él. Le dolía su relación.

Mandó todo a la mierda. Después de eso se marchó. Lo primero que pensó fue en algún lugar en donde entretenerse. Lo segundo fueron en sus emociones, y lo tercero lo olvidó. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos.

* * *

La verdad era que, pese a todo, no admitiría que estaba equivocada. Eso sencillamente no iba de la mano con su personalidad ni su apellido. Pero tampoco iba decir que el haberse subido a todas esas atracciones le había resultado fascinante y le habían hecho nacer emociones que no había sentido antes.

Debía de admitir que haber estado escuchando la risa de Kaien todo este tiempo a su lado, se estuviese riendo de ella o no, había sido agradable.

-Necesito descansar.-.

-¿Quieres comer algo?.-

-Son casi las 9…-

-No me digas que tu hermano te ha dado un toque de queda.-

-No suelo comer a esta hora.-

- Unas sencillas bolas de arroz estaría bien entonces.-

-¿Bolas de arroz?.-

-¿Qué no me habías dicho que eran tu comida favorita?.-La chica se detuvo en seco. – Estuve investigando, descubrí que había un lugar bueno y no muy caro y después me di cuenta de que había un parque de diversiones cerca. Dos pájaros de un tiro.- Cuando Kaien se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a metros detrás de él se detuvo.- ¿Rukia?.-

Kuchiki le miró por unos segundos, Kaien percibió en ella algo diferente. Y para suerte de ella, él no pudo notar el leve sonrojo que tenía ella impregnado en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esa tonta cara tuya?.-

Rukia bajó su rostro y caminó por delante de él. – No te quejes si me gasto todo lo que hay en tus bolsillos. –

Después de eso Shiba sonrió. En lo que iba del día iba perfecto, y lo que venía después de la cena seguramente sería mucho mejor. De repente, sintió una pequeña vibración en su celular. Sin dudarlo abrió el mensaje que le acababa de llegar y después miró de nuevo la hora en su reloj. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la silueta de Rukia a metros de distancia.

-Rukia… Espera…- le dijo cuando la alcanzaba.- Hay un pequeño inconveniente con esto.- La chica le miro de reojo interrogativa.- Tendré que pasarme a la casa de un amigo antes, ¿Esta bien? No vive muy lejos.-

-Como sea.-

-Solo que… Va a tener una fiesta en su casa, así que no te asustes si ves muchas bebidas y un montón de… -

-Tú eres el borracho aquí, es de esperarse que fuera tu amigo. –

-Solo tomemos un taxi y ya, ¿Si?.-

* * *

-Definitivamente resultó ser una desilusión.-

-¿Qué esperabas? Drama y más drama, gritos, ¿lágrimas?. Esto no es una novela Ishida. El idiota se largó y ellos se fugaron a no se donde.-

-Pero Abarai-san les siguió la pista. ¿Por qué Kurosaki…-

-¿Qué carajos voy a saber yo? Estoy cansada y creo que ha sido de mis peores días, si tanto quieres saber a dónde van ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas por ti mismo? Yo ya me largo. Hasta mañana.-

-Adiós…- susurró Ishida cuando miraba a lo lejos a la Kuchiki treparse al taxi y a Renji mirándoles extrañado. El chico acomodó sus lentes y suspiró cansado.

No había sucedido nada de lo que esperaba. Parecía que otro plan suyo improvisado había fracasado. Las cuentas seguían siendo las mismas y la realidad y los hechos no paraban de gritar lo idiota que era Kurosaki la mayoría de veces.

¿El resultado? Una mierda.

* * *

Pues no, no era simple y el estaba más que confundido.

Kurosaki caminaba por una calle extensa cuando se detuvo sin pensarlo a observar lo que le rodeaba. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que las respuestas a sus preguntas no estaban ahí afuera, flotando en alguna parte del aire y tenía la vaga sensación y la imaginación de una realidad en donde él se encontraba, por alguna extraña razón, en los pasillos de su escuela. Cuando vio hacia las jardineras se vio así mismo en el año pasado junto con Inoue ahí, platicando con el resto de su grupo, pudo incluso notar como de él de vez en cuando fingía ciertas sonrisas y el resto en sí de algunas emociones. Cuando devolvió su vista a los desérticos pasillos casi juraba haber escuchado sus propios pasos mezclarse en una perfecta sinfonía con los de su novia, cuando escuchaba su propia risa resonando en el umbral con las de sus amigos. Y cuando miró hacia la entrada de la escuela se observó así mismo al principio de este año entrar y saludar a su brusca manera a todo aquel que lo saludara.

Chico prodigio, casi perfecto, apuesto, dentadura completa, buena familia y una condenada personalidad atrayente tanto como para hombres como para mujeres. Sonrío. Estaba seguro que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiese y podía poner de ejemplo la virginidad de alguna chiquilla en menos de 2 días, y aquello era francamente una exageración de tiempo. Vale, no iba a negar que hasta hace un año su vida se había vuelto en lo que cabía normal, monótona. E incluso podía admitir que era feliz. La gente le quería, la mayoría de mujeres estaba detrás de él, tenía buenos amigos y una novia muy hermosa. Pura felicidad, semejante a lo que cualquier joven de 17 años pudiese pedir.

Pero todo aquello parecía solo pertenecer a una cruel mascara.

La verdadera mierda era que siempre le había valido quien estuviese interesado en él, tenía constantemente problemas de conducta respecto a su pasado con sus amigos y hasta la fecha seguí sin enamorarse de su novia. La verdadera mierda es que él aún no superaba sus problemas personales y se sentía comprometido con Inoue por lo que le había hecho sufrir.

La verdad es que él, juntando los recientes acontecimientos desde que Rukia había llegado a su vida, estaba harto.

Y la otra verdad evidente era que, estaba enamorado de ella.

Después de eso decidió que era mejor entrar al café que estaba a 15 pasos de su destino.

Cuando entró la campanilla resonó con potencia. El lugar parecía descuidado y no lucía mucha gente a excepción de una pareja ocupada en sus asuntos en una esquina y un hombre gordo que reclamaba un aspecto extranjero devorando un buen plato de comida. La camarera con ropa altamente descubierta se acercó a él pasado los 5 minutos exactos.

-¿Qué vas pedir?.- Le había soltado en un tono coqueto. Ichigo pensó que quizás de esa manera tendía a enganchar a cualquier chaval y llevárselo a entretenerse con él. Ni si quiera le volteo a ver con el rabillo del ojo.

-Agua.-

-Lo siento mi amor, pero tienes que pedir algo más que eso.-

-Entonces no voy a querer nada.-

La chica le miró en un semblante de reproche.-Si no llevas dinero, bueno, lo podemos arreglar.-

-No me interesa.-

-Son pasada de las 10 amor, ¿Quién va a venir a este café a pedir solo agua cuando todo el mundo sabe a lo que se dedica? De hecho, juraría haberte visto antes… Luces… Muy familiar para mi.-

Kurosaki miró hacia la ventana y divisó a dos muchachos dirigiéndose a la entrada. Sabía que inconscientemente, cuando menos se había dado cuenta, sus pies le habían dirigido solos a ese lugar. Sabía que el lugar era famoso porque los yonquis solían reunirse en él la mayoría de las noches y también sabía que la razón era porque era de los únicos establecimientos ubicados en la parte más miserable de lo que correspondía el pueblo de Karakura donde podían irse a drogar y trillar una que otra cosa.

-No lo creo. - El chico observó a los otros 2 que entraban demasiados aclamadores de atención con desinterés.- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y ahora gracias a ti tengo todas las razones del mundo para no volver a hacerlo.-

Claro estaba, que acababa de soltar una mentira.

La muchacha de melena pintada soltó un respingo cuando le decía un maleficio casi en voz alta y se daba la media vuelta para atender a los otros. Kurosaki pensó que ellos terminarían enredándose con ella y después soltó una risita mordaz cuando se ponía a analizar la situación por la que acababa de pasar. Sinceramente se preguntaba porque carajos había venido hasta aquí.

-No te estoy bromeando idiota.- Escuchó soltar por los muchachos cuando caminaban a lado de su lugar y se sentaban en las mesas de sus espaldas. – Deberíamos de ir.-

Kurosaki tuvo el ademan de largarse de una buena vez del lugar cuando se acomodaba para levantarse.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, no me interesa.-

-Habrá un montón de chicas de seguro.-

-La última vez que fuimos también me dijiste lo mismo y terminamos en la cama con la misma zorra. No quiero compartir las cosas contigo por siempre, quiero dos viejas conmigo, no solo una maldita concha.-

El chico de melena naranja ojimiel les miró de reojo mientras se colocaba el gorro de su suéter.

-Pero Shiba dijo que llevaría a su novia.-

E Ichigo se congeló en el primer paso.

-¿Qué? No me vengas con giripolleses, ese cabron nunca tendrá una novia de verdad, Solo quiere a alguien a quien poder metérsela sin que te cobre intereses de cualquier manera.-

-A mi me ha dicho que era muy bonita y de buena familia.-

-Entonces debe de ser la típica puta niñata rica que quiere experimentar el peligro porque su papi no le ha comprado un carro nuevo.-

Y aquello fue su invitación final para entrar a la plática.

-¡Yo solo quiero…

Los chicos enmudecieron cuando de mala manera Kurosaki se posaba a su lado y les miraba fijamente.

-¿Se te perdió algo giripollas?.-

Ichigo levantó su rostro y el perfil que les dio no les causó ninguna sensación buena. –¿Qué habéis dicho?.-

Vacilaron por un momento, después el que tenía el pelo rubio abrió la boca.- ¿Qué si no se te ha…-

-¿Qué habéis dicho del idiota ese?.-

Ambos se miraron confusos y después le observaron.

-De Kaien Shiba.- Soltó Kurosaki exasperado.

-¿Le conoces?.-

-Estoy preguntando que han dicho de él.- repitió Ichigo. Después volvió a observar el rostro dudoso de ambos. Con eso pudo adivinar que eran principiantes. – Kaien Shiba, han mencionado algo de él.-

-¿Qué llevara a su vieja?.-

Ichigo sintió un hueco profundo en el estomago.- ¿Su Novia?.-

-¿Qué carajos tiene esto que ver contigo?.-

-Dijeron algo de una fiesta.- soltó Ichigo de repente.

-Lo acostumbrado, si sabes a lo que nos referimos.- dijo uno.

-Es a lo que le nombraron como "Noche de….-

-Noche de coctel.- terminó por decir Kurosaki.

Y entonces un escalofrió le recorrió su espalada cuando en su mente vinculó todo.

"_Habrá noche de coctel, ¿Quieres que te mande la dirección? Y si no recuerdas lo que significa te lo diré en 2 palabras: Un chute y una buena vagina en donde meter la polla."_

"_-No pienso tocarla….- Ichigo le miró seriamente.- Claro está, al menos que ella así lo quiera o las circunstancias de esta noche hagan que suceda.—"_

Tuvo que respirar 3 veces para volver a la realidad.

Sus sentidos se encendieron y las típicas ganas de matarle surgieron con intensidad. Bajó su rostro y la capucha le ocultaron, por suerte para los muchachos, sus ojos de demonio. -¿El hijo de puta sigue viviendo donde mismo?.-soltó con una voz ronca y contenida.

Los otros 2 asintieron sin comprender mucho lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Ichigo se dio la media vuelta con brusquedad y se echó a correr.

Después de eso sintieron que le había visto antes en alguna parte. Lo bueno para el Kurosaki es que no supieron reconocerle.

Si de algo él estaba seguro es que el hijo de puta no viviría para contarlo.

* * *

-¿Es aquí?.- preguntó Kuchiki cuando cerraba la puerta del taxi y miraba como este se marchaba. Para ser sincera, el lugar no era la cosa más bonita en la que hubiese estado, pero no mostró ningún signo de desagrado en sus facciones.

Shiba sonrió cuando fingía timbrar en la casa y con la otra mano abría la puerta sin que ella lo notase. Se escuchaban ruidos dentro de ella y al final de cuentas un tipo sin pelo y que tenía un aspecto de mala gente terminó por abrir por completo la puerta. Ikkaku le sonrió de reojo cuando Kuchiki y Kaien pasaron a su lado y solo les susurró una bienvenida típica de alguien quien fuese el dueño de la casa. Claro estaba que Shiba le había explicado las cosas antes.

El desorden en la casa era gigantesco y el número de personas que había no era muy elevado, nada más que hombres de mala cara con un par de cervezas en sus manos. Shiba les había prohibido tomar cualquier cosa antes de su llegada y cabía mencionar que aun era temprano como para que los demás llegasen junto con las mujeres y la fiesta comenzara.

-Es arriba.- le indicó Kaien cuando dejaba que Kuchiki subiera primero y con una mirada le indicaba al pelón que le siguiera.

-¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?.-

-Sé que no es una casa muy bonita, solo duraremos un par de minutos aquí, vine a arreglarle unas cosas del sonido. Así que Rukia…- le explicó cuando abría la puerta de una habitación.- ¿Por qué no esperas aquí mientras yo lo hago? .-

-Preferiría ir contigo.-

-Oh vamos.- se quejó Ikkaku cuando le tomaba de los hombros y la adentraba.- Deja que el idiota trabaje mientras te tomas algo.-

-No tardare mucho.- explicó Kaien cuando caminaba hacia un mueble lleno de bebidas y vasos.- ¿Qué quieres?.-

Kuchiki le miró un poco confundida.- Si tienes algún refresco…-

Shiba le dio la espalda mientras asentía y tomaba un envase. El chico sin pelo comenzó a hacerle una plática rara a Rukia y en ese instante él aprovechó para darle un toque "especial" a la bebida. Kaien se dio media vuelta y le entregó el vaso a sus manos. -No tardare, ¿Vale? Después te dejo en tu casa antes de que tu hermano te mate.-

-Muy gracioso idiota.-

Kaien le sonrió por última vez antes de que saliera junto con Ikkaku y le cerraba la puerta. –Vigílala.- le susurró a su amigo.- No quiero que nadie entre en el cuarto ni quiero que ella salga.-

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?.-

-Esperar y mientras lo hago, entretenerme.-

Shiba se sonrió así mismo. El muy hijo de puta no sentía ni una pisca de culpabilidad por sus intenciones.

* * *

Miró el reloj apresurado y devolvió su vista a la ventana. No dejaba de mover su pie izquierdo y ver como avanzaba el taxi entre el trafico. Dentro de si había una disputa que no sabía con exactitud quien terminaría ganando.

Pero en medio del acto decidió que ya era tiempo. Necesitaba llegar a la vieja estación de Karakura cuanto antes.

Kurosaki sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos a uno solo. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a escuchar los detestables pitidos del otro lado de la línea mientras miraba de reojo al conductor del taxi. -¿Bueno?.- dijo cuando aquella persona le contestaba. -Kyoraku…- susurró, después tragó saliva ampliamente.- Necesito que me pases cierta información….-

* * *

La foto de él sobre su tocador. La foto de él en su celuar. La foto de él junto con ella a un lado de su cama. La foto de un Kurosaki que lucía sereno , con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, diminuta.

Inoue sabía que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera.

Era de noche y no había tenido nada mas que una fria conversación en unos cuantos mensajes con Kurosaki. Y aquello era solo otra señal de lo que sabía que unos días se convertiría en inevitable ¿ O es que ya era un caso perdido?.

Quería evitarlo. No solo era un deseo.

Orihime buscó el mismo numero que le solia mandar las fotos comprometedoras.

Lo acababa de decidir. Era un hecho.

¿Qué clase de rumor pudiese perjudicarle a Rukia lo suficiente como para que Kurosaki ya no se interese por ella?.

* * *

_Un acercamiento terriblemente cautivador. Una oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho. Shiba abrió la puerta y encontró a Kuchiki recostada débilmente en el sillón. _

_-Kaien….- le llamó con confusión. __-Me siento rara...__Yo…__- _

_El chico sonrió vacilante._

_-Tranquila.- le dijo cuando la dejaba sentada en el sofá.- Ya pasara…Solo cierra los ojos.- Y él aprovechó esos minutos de silencio p__ara hacer una buena línea y echársela en frente de ella. _

_Sustancia hermosa. Polvo que le hacía ver las estrellas, sentirlas al infinito y suplicar por montarse en una de ellas. Polvo placentero que lograba que su parte más intima se encendiera al roce de una inhalada. __Kaien volvió a cerrar los ojos__ cuando se acercaba a ella y__ quedaba a milímetros de su rostro. _

_-No me gusta cómo me siento….- __intentó Rukia__ de nuevo.- Yo….-_

_-Shhhh.- suspiró él en su oreja, suavemente, al punto en que su lengua rozara con ella. _

_-Kaien…- soltó Kuchiki __abochornada por la sensación __cuando el chico des aflojaba la postura de su cuerpo y dejaba que se bal__anceara más hacia con ella. __Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas y jugaban entre ellas a lucir cada una más tentadora que la otra, __lentas, agitadas, insinuantes y__ deseadoras de más. No podía ser capaz de que algún pensamiento racional se cruzara por su mente._

_-Tranquila….- volvió a decirle, tocando su rostro con su mano.- Sé lo que estas experimentando…Te sientes vulnerable, débil.-__ el chico la miraba deliberadamente __a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada. - Sientes….-deslizando su mano hasta llegar al cuello.- Como el cuerpo te quema.- sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria, los de ella lucían confundidos. – Como exige ser atendido.- posó su ot__ra mano por detrás de su cabeza__ acercándolo a él lo suficiente__ como __para que sus labios se estuviesen rozando. __M__ordisqueaba el labio inferior de la de menor edad. La chica de pelo corto se estremeció. Él lo pudo sentir tan rápido como en su entrepierna sentía la falta de atención. __Rukia__ intentó __alejarse pero él fue más fuerte__ y ese intento fue lo que logró que los labios de él se encontraran profundamente con los suyos. Ella ahogó un quejido en sus labios, cuando sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido. No sabía besar, no tenía experiencia__ alguna,__ pero aquello no pareci__ó un obstáculo para el muchacho__ experto en la materia que mientras casi le arrancaba un gemido de sus labios tomaba su mano con la mano que antes estaba en el cuello de ella y hacia que esta callera en sus piernas. La chica no pareció darse cuenta de eso, cuando rendida por la excitación que la invadía abría la boca al primer intento en que el muchacho bruscamente introducía su lengua. La mano fue ascendiendo dirigida por la de él, lentamente, hasta llegar a su…._

_Rukia se detuvo en un solo movimiento, asustada. Kaien pudo notar todo eso._

_-¿Nunca lo has hecho, verdad?.- soltó Shiba en un leve gruñ__ido acalorado. __La chica lo negó levemente con la cabeza, cuando escondía su rostro avergonzada en el pecho de él.__ Kaien le estaba quitando su primera vez en todo y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirle porque ni si quiera sentía la necesidad ni el sentimiento de querer detenerlo. Era casi como si estuviese entre dormida y despierta. _

* * *

Y él se bajó del taxi casi corriendo cuando le aventaba el dinero al conductor y se echaba a correr por la enorme calle de subida que al final daba lugar a la jodida casa de Kaien. Cuando Kurosaki llegó al punto de meta descubrió y pensó que la casa del hijo de puta no había cambiado mucho. Había demasiadas personas afuera y el ruido de la música adentro era fastidioso. Kurosaki se encaminó entre todas ellas abriendo paso con experiencia y echándoles malas caras a todos aquellos que lucían con intenciones de reprocharle. Cuando logró entrar identificó a varios de sus ex compañeros. Algunos se besaban y se cogían mientras que otros se dedicaban a la jeringa, al polvo o a la bebida.

En el piso de arriba Ikkaku se marchó de la puerta que supuestamente tenía que cuidar cuando una de las putas que él conocía desde hace mucho se le acercaba y le acariciaba fervientemente la entrepierna cuando esta le había comenzado a besar. Ciertamente Kaien no era el único que quería algo de sexo duro esa noche.

El chico peli naranja había comenzó su búsqueda en la sala y después en la cocina.

* * *

Shiba bajó su cremallera. Hartó de solo pensarlo, de solo sentir su miembro palpitando y gritando por atención.

-_Y__o te enseñó.-_Dijo al unisonó en que seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía la creencia que si los abría el encanto de la fantasía y la droga perdía un porcentaje de la sensación y realidad. Y dirigió su propia mano, en su mente junto con la de Rukia, a su entrepierna acariciándola instantáneamente. Su respiración se quemó cuando sintió su roce, el roce en su fantasía de una mano inexperta que era dirigida por una que poseía maestría en el asunto.

_Los labios del chico volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella. Que estaban temblando por las pequeñas descargas de placer que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo. Su lengua exploraba cada centímetro de su boca, jugando con la de ella, que juagaba de una manera tímida y terriblemente encantadora. Su mano sobre el miembro del chico se movía con inquietud,__ apretando suavemente mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de aquel endurecido bulto en sus manos cubierto por la tela de su pantalón de cuero negro. E__l chico la dejaba ser, era excitante ver como ella lo intentaba hacer a su manera. _

_Y eso definitivamente no lo iba a soportar más. _

_Baj__ó un poco la cremallera de su pantalón junto con sus bóxers,__ solo lo suficiente__ como __para que su ere__cción se liberara por completo._

_Rukia__ soltó un leve gemido y él aprovechó ese instante para tomar su mano por completo y marcarle un ritmo diferente, con movimientos extraños para ella. _

Kaien saco gemido entrecortado cuando una la fría brisa le llegaba. Y su mano volvió a dirigirse a la palpitante erección. .

_Rukia suspiró __cuando uno de sus pechos era tomado por la otra mano de él y el beso se volvía más profundo de lo que era, más desesperado, pasional. Se separó de ella cuando ya no pudo contenerse más. Observó a la chica abrir los ojos con lentitud y dirigirse hacia su pene. Le miraba con morbo, y aquello le resultaba sublime. _

_Estaba excitada, y eso era muy cierto, pero no podía negar por las fuertes pulsaciones en su corazón que estaba asustada. Parecía que no le importaba nada y no le tomaba realmente atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para reaccionar. _

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe?.- soltó en un tono de jactancia. Y Rukia supo que le estaba retando. _

_En aquel instante Shiba le agradeció a las __drogas. Y tomó la cabeza de ella __para hacerla descender. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaría, pero en ese instante__, solo cerró los ojos, a__brió la boca con timidez y cuando sus labios tentaron la punta Kaien no pudo__ evitar pensar que aquello no estaba mal. _

Su propia mano envolvió su miembro, tocando las partes que él sabía que lo hacían volverse loco. Ascendiendo y descendiendo la mano a la velocidad en que en su mente la boca de Rukia lo hacía.

* * *

Kurosaki miró una melena negra muy parecida a la de Kaien por debajo de las escaleras. El chico estaba ocupado con una de sus "amigas" pero aquello no pareció importarle ni en lo más mínimo.

-Hisagi.- exclamó cuando le tomaba del hombro y lo volteaba bruscamente. El chico le volteo a ver cabreado pero sus facciones desaparecieron cuando se había dado cuenta de quien había osado interrumpirle.

-¿Ichigo?.- murmuró incrédulo observándole de arriba hacia abajo.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte chaval! Te ves…-

-Hisagi.- repitió Kurosaki serio al chico del tatuaje y gran parecido a Shiba.- Necesito saber en donde esta Kaien.-

-¿Kaien? Acabo de llegar pero creo que le he visto subir con Ikkaku.-

Kurosaki le dijo gracias con la cabeza cuando se echaba a andar en las escaleras. Por unos momentos, sintió un bajón de emociones. Cada rincón de la casa le atraía recuerdos que vehemente prefería ignorar. Sobre todo las escaleras y el...

Cuando llegó al segundo piso se dio cuenta de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Sin pensarlo abrió la segunda, la que, si no mal recordaba, correspondía a la habitación del hijo de puta. Tensó su puño y se preparó mentalmente para todo lo que fuese necesario hacer o aquello que vería.

Y la verdad es que lo encontró no le dio ni la más mínima gracia.

* * *

_Estaba embriagado por el placer, apenas podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos, y la única razón por la cual no los cerraba era porque la imagen de Rukia engullendo su virilidad le resultaba sencillamente excitante. Tragó saliva pesadamente, a la vez en que tomaba por el cabello a la chica y comenzaba a marcarle el ritmo que su cuerpo le exigía__._

La mano de Kaien comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, soltando gemidos bajos y delgados. Con los ojos siempre cerrados. Dejó caerse lentamente de rodillas recargándose en la pared del baño de su casa_. _

_La chica levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos mientras se tragaba todo lo que podía, pasando la __lengua por la punta. Y la imagen __de ella junto con hilo de saliva__ recorriéndole la boca lo volvía loco. _

_-¡Rukia!.- _soltó en un gritó ronco, logrando que el ritmo de su mano fuese frenético. Lo sentía cercano, sabía que iba a venirse en cualquier momento. El único problema es que realmente no quería que aquello terminara.

_La tomó fuertemente de su pelo, y aun siendo casi imposible hizo que el ritmo se acelerara. La habitación se estaba haciendo nublosa, ¿O era su vista?. __Kaien pensó que aquel era el mejor sexo oral que había recibido de alguien. Así que tomó el rostro de Rukia e hizo que lo besara de nuevo.__ El amargo sabor de su semen se mezclo con sus labios._

_Era terriblemente placentero. _

El chico cerró los ojos por completo, dejando salir un fuerte gemido y deteniendo todos sus movimientos por completo. Sintió el liquido salir de su cuerpo. Shiba por fin abrió los ojos, con la respiración agitada, volviendo a la realidad del mundo en que estaba presente. Al principio vio un poco borroso, pero conforme su vista se fue aclarando la dirigió hacia la ventana, donde pudo ver con claridad al montón de gente que ya había llegado y unas cuantas líneas de cocaína a medias que se había echado. Soltó su masculinidad, guardándola de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones y subiendo el cierre de este. Suspiró con pesadez cuando las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente e incluso se golpeó con ambas manos su rostro cuando peinaba un poco su despeinado cabello. Se levantó con lentitud, mirando el suelo solo para ver lo que tenía que limpiar. Y entonces se sonrió así mismo. Era cierto que era una mierda pensar que esas cosas solo pasaban en sus fantasías sexuales con Rukia.

Pero ahora era muy consciente de que en unos cuantos instantes eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Shiba abrió la puerta cuando una vez acomodado toda su vestimenta en orden, como si su masturbación en el baño nunca hubiese pasado, se dirigía por fin al fruto y cumplimiento de sus fantasías.

Cuando miró hacia su izquierda se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustó. Shiba le díó un gran puñetazo a la pared y se ahogó un grito.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y no había ninguna señal de vida del idiota de Ikkaku.

* * *

Unos cuantos gritos, unos cuantos maleficios y algo de agresividad.

Los chicos que estaban en las escaleras y las personas que se encontraban en la entrada observaron curiosos a la pareja marchándose de la casa.

-¿Ese no era…- intentó decir una chica cuando de lejos ya, miraba la sombra de Kurosaki jalando a la enana a algunas cuadras de distancia.

-¿Kurosaki- san?.- terminó de decir otra cuando se sacaba el cigarro de su boca. Se recambió los labios cuando divisaba desaparecer por las calles descuidadas la melena anaranjada. Recordaba que unas cuantas veces se había fajado con él y solo una había tenido la oportunidad de tener casi sexo con él si no hubiese sido, como bien lo recordaba, por la intromisión del estúpido de Kaien Shiba.

* * *

Otro largo suspiro.

Byakuya volvió a mirar por encima el contrato que tenia frente a sus ojos y despues al cliente. Ninguno de los 2 le inspiraba confianza. Y por la mirada que le daba intentaba transmitirle un mensaje muy concreto.

Pero el punto aqui no era ese y ni si quiera le interesaba.

Al Kuchiki le punsaba la cabeza, se sentia medio mareado y tenia el estomago vació. Dejó los documentos en su escritorio cuando se recargaba noblemente en la silla y le miraba con un toque más sereno que lo acostumbrado a proposito.

Entonces el hombre supo que lo iban a rechazar.

-Me parece interesante lo que me plantea.- masculló Byakuya cuando entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Pero?.- contestó el otro. La verdad es que no le intimidaba.

-Pero las condiciones de nuestras empresas son muy limitadas. Y para ser franco, a mi empresa no le conviene y creo que los resultados se verian reflejados claramente en las ventas y en la capital que me esta exigiendo para hacerlo.-

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Debe recordar que arriesgarse muchas veces puede hacerlo convertise en el ganador.-

-Mi empresa no a llegado hasta aqui basandose en suposiciones para avanzar.-

-Retiro lo dicho. Si acepta le aseguro lo inevitable.-

-Los pasos y las desiciones que hemos tomado no las hemos dado con pasos falsos.- Byakuya se paró en un solo movimiento.- Lamento el haberlo hecho esperar hasta esta hora, pero le tendre que pedir que se retire. - cuando caminaba unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su lado y el de la puerta. El muchacho de seguridad le abrio a su señor cuando daba una leve inclinacion de respeto.- Mi trabajo y su trabajo aqui ha terminado. Que pase ...-

Y el otro hombre soltó una pequeña risa burlona. Kuchiki le miró con un disgusto reflejado en sus ojos.

-Habia escuchado que usted era muy dificil y dejeme decirle que mis expectativas hacia usted no han bajado.-

-Me alegra que la gente reconosca la verdad y dejeme decirle que las mias por las suyas han decaido.-

-Luce como si su respuesta fuese a ser la misma.-

-Mi respuesta no cambia sin importar las circustancias. Busque a alguien que le interese escucharlo.- Kuchiki dio 2 pasos fuera del despacho.

- Su hermana me parece una persona muy encantadora Kuchiki.- soltó el hombree en voz alta cuando miraba de reojo como sus palabras surgian efecto y provocaban la inmovilidad del otro. - Si me permite darle mi opinion.-

-¿Cual es su razón?.- El hombre le miró con curiosidad por su respuesta.

-¿Razón? Decirle la verdad supongo...- el castaño se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él.

-A mi me parece que figura mas a una advertencia.-

-Mis intenciones son buenas, pero creo no poder decir lo mismo de las personas que rodean a su pequeña hermana.-

Byakuya dudó por un momento, despues no pudo evitar el mirarle con una actuación de poco interes.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?.-

Y Sosuke Aizen sonrió.

-Temo que no soy alguien con mucho saber al respecto.- El castaño oscuro se le adelantó unos cuantos pasos.- Pero...¿Porqué no lo mira con sus propios ojos ó lo escucha en la boca de ella misma? Que pase buenas noches, y si no mal recuerdo, tiene mi numero apuntado en el directorio azul que le vi a su mayordomo el otro día. Solo por si le interesa.

Despues de esó desapareció.

Byakuya miró su reloj de oro de bolsillo y recordó la voz de su Rukia diciendole que saldria con unos amigos.

No le agradó la idea. Pero la duda se plantó en su pecho.

* * *

- Si hablaras más despacio...-

-¿Qué tan dificil es entender lo que te estoy diciendo?.-

El amigo del chico que estaba por el otro lado de la linea le miró interesado en la conversación. Su amigo estaba cabreado y lo podia notar no solo en el tono de su voz, si no por la forma de fumarse su cigarrillo. Lo que no entendía con mucha razón era el porque. - Solo cogete a una aqui y ya.- le dijo cuando intentaba tocarle el hombro.

Descubrió que habia sido mala idea cuando Shiba lo habia empujado bruscamente.

-En primera es tu puta culpa que se largara.- Kaien volvió a pegarse en la oreja el telefono.- ¿Sigues ahi?.-

-Si...- contestó en voz baja Orihime.

-Te estaba diciendo que el puto de tu novio se acaba de llevar a Rukia gritandole a medio mundo que era suya.-

* * *

No era muy seguro reconocer en que instante la lluvia habia comenzado a caer. Ni tampoco su razón de ser en ese instante. Ni el arrebato de autocontrol que se olía venirse con potencia.

Cero posibilidades de que le escuchase. Cero posibilidades de que volviesen a ser como antes.

¿Cero posibilidades de no sentirse suplantado por otro?.

Kurosaki caminaba lo más rápido que Rukia y él mismo se permitiese. Quería alejarse de todo que le recordarse que alguna vez había vivido durante un tiempo en la casa del hijo de puta y que había hecho cosas de las cuales nunca se había sentido orgulloso . Sentía un asco aproximarse cuando visualizaba la imagen de ella en el mismo cuarto donde él tantas veces se habia droga y habia tenido más que solo una simple manoseada con la primera puta que se le acercara. Ella nunca deberia de estar donde mismo. Ella tenía que mantenerse pura. No quería ver la imagen de ella en el mismo abismo que él.

-¡Oye!... ¡Ichigo! ... ¡Detente de una buena vez! ¡Ichigo!.- Rukia se quejaba en voz alta mientras se dedicaba a zafarse del agarre del Kurosaki e intentaba detener su paso acelerado.- ¡Detente idiota!.-

Había uno que otro vagabundo en la calle que les miraba con morbo o curiosidad. Kurosaki pretendía en esos instantes estar sordo en cada quejido que ella soltaba que provocaba un arranque de fuerza por parte de él y una caminada más rapida. Tenía la vista fija en las calles, pendiente del peligro que pudiera haber en ellas pero lo cierto era que en su mente una sola oración y un solo sentimiento rondaban por ahí y se estrechaba a su actual estado de ánimo y condición.

"Hijo de puta" escuchaba decir su propia voz mientras sentía su sangre hervir de la furia.

-¡Me duele idiota! ¡ Te digo que me sueltes!.-

Y aquello fue lo último que escuchó decir por ella .

Volteo a verla cabreado cuando se detenía con brusquedad a grandes distancias de la casa y la empujaba a la pared de un callejón bastante sucio y descuidado. Kuchiki rebotó con fuerza al mismo instante que pasado el dolor le miraba con furia fijamente a sus ojos.Y él se posó en frente de ella.

-Quítate de mi camino.- soltó Rukia cuando decidida daba un paso para irse de ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.-contestó en el instante en que con un empujon la devolvia.

-¿A ti que te interesa?.-

-No vayas a decirme que planeabas regresar.-

-¿Si asi fuera cual seria el problema de ello?.-

El chico soltó una risita mordaz– ¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?.-

-¿Estas bromeando?.-

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?.-

-Solo quítate de mi camino.-

-No lo hare hasta que pienses en lo que acabas de hacer.-

-¡No pienso volver a repetirlo! ¡Quitate o te quito yo!.-

-¿Tanta es tú urgencia de regresar con él ?.-

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Rukia volvio a intentarlo. Y para su sorpresa logró pasar a su lado sin que él la detuviese. Kurosaki dejó que diera exactamente 3 pasos. Despues le tomó por el brazo y la regresó de un solo movimiento. La chica sacó un leve crujido de dolor. No habia ni una pisca de amabilidad en sus movimientos. Estaba diferente, incluso el aire que se sentía a su alrededor. Incluso sus ojos tenían un destello de locura aterrador.

-¿En donde ha quedado tu maldito orgullo Rukia?.-

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¡Es una maldita pregunta!.-

-Estaba en una cita por si no sabías.-

-Ah, ya entiendo ¿ Entonces eres del tipo que cogen en la primera?.-

Kuchiki le volteo a ver cabreada.- ¿Que has...-

-¿Ó que mentira vas a reprocharme en la cara? Estabas en su cuarto Rukia.-

-¡Tú que demonios vas a saber!.-

-¡Sé más de lo que tú podras entender en todo este maldito tiempo! .-

-¿Quién carajos te crees viniendo y comportándote de esta manera? ¿Cual es tú maldito problema?.-

-¿Y Dónde ha quedado tu puta cabeza?

-¡Como si me importara lo que dices! .-

-¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad? ¿No lo soportas?.-

-¿¡Por qué te molestas tanto por algo como esto!.-

-¿Por que te esmeras tanto en evadir todo lo que digo?.-

-No te entiendo.-

-Yo soy el que no te entiende a ti.-

-¿Quien ha sido el que se ha pasado medio año ignorandome?.-

-No estamos hablando de eso.-

-¿Entonces cual es el punto de todo esto? ¿Porque hablarle a alguien que "no vale la pena" si no mal recuerdo como me habias dicho?.-

Kurosaki volvió a reir.- ¿Esta es tu manera de evitar las cosas?.-

-Tú eres el que todo el tiempo lo hace.-

-¿Es que acaso no tienes idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si yo no te hubiese sacado de ahí?.-

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendo!.-

- ¿Ni tampoco sabias dónde estaba tu maldita cabeza cuando aceptaste ir a la casa de ese hijo de puta?.-

- ¿Porque mis asuntos tendria que ver con los tuyos?.-

-¡Por que me importas!.-

-¡Lo que siempre me haces me demuestra lo contrario!.-

-¿No fui yo quien corrio a buscarte, Rukia? ¿No fui yo quien te defendió?.-

-¿Cuantas veces han sido las que has hecho algo bueno por mi y cuantas en donde yo era la unica perjudicada? ¡La primera comparada con la segunda no se compara ni en lo más minimo!.-

-¡Tú eres la unica aqui que no entiende nada!.-

-¿¡Y porque no me ayudas a comprenderlo mejor idiota! Yo no soy el que dice algo y a los 5 minutos se retracta solo porque no puede decirle nada a su novia!.-

-¡Inoue no tiene nada que ver en esto!.-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y ella sabe que estas aqui reclamandome ó esto se suma a todas las mentiras que forman tu vida?.-

-¡Solo escucha lo que debo de decirte!.-

-¿Esta es tu forma de evitar las cosas?.- repitió ella en tono de burla.-Ya no me interesa cualquier cosas que vengas a decirme o reclamarme.-

-No sabes nada de él y aun asi siempre te muestras tan terca en defenderle.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo Kaien? Si tú tienes problemas con él no tiene que ver nada conmigo.-

-Es una mierda de persona.-

-¿Y tú eres encantador?.-

-¿Quieres saber que fue lo que hize?.-

-¡Ni si quiera me interesa!.-

- ¡Te salvé de haberte revolcado con ese maldito hijo de puta!¡ Eso fue lo que hize!.-

Y aquello piso fondo.

Las gotas de lluvia se sintieron mas pesadas.

Kurosaki lo supo tan pronto como miraba la rabia crecer a una velocidad sorprendente en los ojos de ella. Lo había dicho mal. Lo habia hecho todo mal desde un principio.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto no?.- Soltó con un hilo de voz que le hizo estremecerse.- Soy una chiquilla que cede a la primera con cualquiera ¿Soy una maldita zorra? ¿Es eso no?

Kurosaki sintió algo dentro de sí. Algo frió y sofocante.

-Eso no fue lo que...-

- ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que haga yo Ichigo? ¿¡Cuántas veces no me lo has dicho tú mismo?.-

-Ruk...

- ¡Lo que haga yo con él y lo que "nosotros" hagamos no es nada de tu puta incumbencia! .-

"_¿Entonces porque no me cuentas como fue tu manera de besarla?"_

La risa de Kaien se estancó en su mente.

- ¡No soy una muñeca a la cual manejar como se le quiera dar la puta gana! No tienes ni el mínimo derecho de hacer las cosas que haces y ¡Que digo! ¡Ni si quiera el de dirigirme la palabra! ¡Estoy harta de tu estúpido comportamiento! .-

Afonía.

Y en los ojos de Kurosaki se posó un semblante puramente frio.

- ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera en el momento que quiera y con la persona que quiera! ¡Y bien si terminaría sucediendo a ti te debería de venir valiendo una mierda!

-Escucha...-

- ¡No Ichigo! Escucha tú, ¡Si decido que voy a estar con Kaien no pienso voltearte a ver ni darte la mínima señal de vida de ello! ¿No puedes entender eso?.-

" _La mía fue...Increíble"_

Y entonces todo se desmoronó.

Unos segundos de silencio en donde él bajó su rostro y escondió sus sentimientos bajo el flequillo de pelo.

Ella le miró. Y ella tuvo todas las intenciones de largarse. Kuchiki pasó a su lado.

Unos segundos de no entender nada. Unos segundos de tener la sensación perdida.

Kurosaki le tomó por el brazo cuando la sintió a su lado y nuevamente la atrajo hacia la pared con agresividad. Kuchiki dejó a flote las lagrimas que tanto se habia estado esmerando en ocultar.

-¡Ichigo!.- le reclamó en una voz chillona ante el dolor recientemente sentido.-¡Solo dejame ir maldita sea!.-

-¡No pienso hacerlo!.-

El rostro de Inoue, el rostro de Ishida, el rostro de Tatsuki, el rostro de Shiba, el rostro de Setsuna...

La mente de Kurosaki estaba hecha un revoltijo.

-¡SUELTAME!.-

- ¡Maldita sea contigo Rukia!.- contestó él cuando en sus ojos un deliberado sentimiento de negligencia se hacían presentes. -¡Siempre lo escoges a él! ¿Cual es la maldita diferencia entre él y yo? ¡No lo puedo entender!.-

-¡Él no es un maldito giripollas como tú! .- Y se esmeraba en no mostrarse vulnerable. Se esmeraba en que las lagrimas no salieran con tanta fluidez. Era inevitable.- ¡A él si paresco importarle!.-

-¿¡Y que demonios te hace pensar que tú no me importas!.-

-¿¡Por que no te contestas eso tú solo!.-

- ¿¡No puedes entender que no quiero que nadie te toque más que yo!-

Egoismo.

-¡Quiero ser la única persona a la que mires!.-

Celos.

-¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¿ ¡Qué no entiendes que te quiero solo para mí! .-

Silencio.

La nada.

Lo suyo fue dicho sin pensarlo, pero, había sido directo de su egoísta corazón.

Sus defensas se vinieron abajo con las sumisas declaraciones. Kuchiki se quedó abatida entre la mente que le gritaba que aquello se trataba de una broma y la realidad que le hacía demostrarle lo contrario.

-...¿Sabes?...- Kurosaki le miró fijamente a los ojos.- Duele como la mierda...- bramó en un susurro desesperado , con la respiración levemente agitada por revelar lo que su corazon tantas veces le negó. -No pienso volver a dejarte ir... -Y entonces una gota de lluvia resbaló sugestivamente desde sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios. -No quiero que nadie…- y levantó su temblorosa mano hacia su mejilla.

Ella abrió la boca con la intención de decirle algo. Su mente estaba en blanco.

¿Por qué creerle? ¿Como sentirse segura ante sus palabras?.

¿Por qué volver a confiar en él?...

¿Por qué...

Y entonces sucedió.

Sin verlo venir Kurosaki le sorprendio besandole.

Un segundo dedicado a la negatividad de la idea, un segundo para razonar lo sucedido. Un segundo para ver el panorama estancarse en una misma imagen.

Tendria que tratarse de algo más... ¿Verdad?.

...

¿Verdad?.

Al cabo del instante sintió los labios de Kurosaki alejarse de los de ella. Mientras que una de sus dedos le acariciaba el mentón, la miraba directamente a los ojos y después a sus labios. No habia existido movimiento alguno. Solo un roce. Lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar la razón de la pelea, la razó de estar ahí y la mera razón de porque lo habia hecho. Solo un simple, delicado, dulce y encantador suficiente para dejarla más que confundida y acallarla.

Sentía su calida respiración sobre su rostro, sus ojos puestos sobre sus labios, incluso sus sentimientos a flote.

Solo un simple roce.

El acto le había cogido desprevenida.

-Ichi…- intentó decir ella con un esfuerzo sobrehumano que apenas logró sacar a la superficie y que tentara la realidad.

Pero él hizo que la distancia entre sus labios volviera a ser inexistente.

La verdad es que podía deshacerse de aquello con un solo empujón, pero lo cierto era que no lo quería. No sintió alguna señal de hipocresía, maldad o puro egoísmo en aquel acto. Era todo lo contrario.

Juntando sus carnosos labios contra los de ellas, tiernos, calidos, deliberadamente atrayentes. por su parte Kuchiki no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus mirada exigia una explicación mientras comenzaban a perderse en los ojos entrecerrados del chico, que la miraban con un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido a tanta profundidad y que la incitaba a continuar de aquella manera.

Kurosaki pensó que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Sentía su presencia tan cercana y tan maravillosa que hubiese deseado que el momento durara para siempre. Solo había Rukia para él. La misma con la que había tenido y sentido muchas cosas durante un tiempo tan corto.

Una aceptación de sentimientos mutuos.

Cuando ella se había dado cuenta su inmovilidad había concluido y le había dado lugar a un cerrar de ojos , un danzar emparejado al movimiento de labios de él y un rubor impregnado en sus mejillas. La respiracion de Rukia junto con su corazon aceleraron y dieron paso a una embestida de emociones que hasta el momento no habia vivido con semejante maginitud. Habia un escozor y un escalofrio recorriendole el cuerpo. El calor en el que estaba sumergida le parecio tan sofocante como irreal. Al punto de interrogarse si realmente era normal sentire asi.

Ichigo se sintió dichoso al ser correspondido.

Labios contra labios. Suaves, dulces, con un sabor exquisito y miles de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos. ¿Por qué seguir escondiendo lo que tanto tiempo se negaron mutuamente? ¿Por qué continuar con el reproche del juego de niños y fingir la poca falta del el uno por el otro? ¿Por qué seguir dándole la oportunidad al bastardo de Kaien o a cualquiera que se la quitase?.

¡No más! No más mentiras, ¡no más engaños!

Recordar la veces en que le hizo sufrir, recordar las veces en que se quedo callado por su estupido orgullo o por el bien de los demas, recordar las veces en que habia tenido sueños con ella y se habia sentido culpable, recordar las veces en que con descuido su mano sin querer habia rozado con la de ella y le habia puesto nervioso, las veces en que le habia gritado todo lo contrario a lo que realmente queria expresarle. Recordar todas las veces en que sus celos le habian convertido en un demonio.

Todo se consumió en ese instante.

Un atrevimiento. Un verdadero deseo de demostrarle en un acto su confunsion al darse cuenta, hace ya bastante tiempo, lo mucho que lo había enamorado.

Sus labios no se comparaban ni en lo más minimo con cualquier otros que hubiese provado. Su suavidad y las sensaciones que le provocaban eran una dicha.

¿Había Kaien...

¿Había Kaien realmente tenido el mismo privilegio tambien?...

Y el poco autocontrol que le qedaba desvaneció.

¡Jamas!

Kurosaki mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, cuando Rukia sin querer abria la boca un poco de más sumisa entre el panico y el pudor por lo que estaba viviendo y sentia la lengua de él introducirse y su cuerpo bruscamente empujado y acorralado contra la pared. Sintió una de las manos de Kurosaki dirigirse sola hacia su corto cabello y la otra posarse delicadamente en su hombro y como con rapidez aplicaba un poco de fuerza en la mano de su cabeza y profundizaba el beso como él lo deseaba.

Lo pudo sentir en sus actos, en respiración, en su beso...

Estaba desesperado.

Kuchiki dejó salir un gemido entrecortado que se ahogó dulcemente en la boca de él. Sus movimientos eran como basura a su comparacion , que se movian con maestria y le enseñaba poco a poco como mover y estrechar su lengua contra la suya para lograr cada vez más embestidas de dulces escalofrios apoderarse. No sabía con claridad lo que debía hacer, se dejaba llevar sin complicaciones en el acto.

Sus cuerpos estaban estrechamente juntos y su ropa mojada. Las gotas que escurrían por sus rostros no eran impedimento y el frio del lugar ni si quiera les rozó los sentidos. No queria que aquella emoción tan emenente acabase y por ella hubiese dudado toda la vida asi si no fuese porque sus respiraciones se agotaron y él se detenía abruptamente. Ella estaba locamente confundida y aturdida.

Kurosaki se separó de ella dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva unidos entre sus labios.

Rukia estaba avergonzada, lo podía notar con claridad por el tono rojizo que habia adoptado su rostro.

Sus rosados labios, la ternura de ojos, su pelo mojado y su agitada respiración. Nunca antes habia visto la imagen de una chica de es manera como lo hacia en ese instante. Pensaba que lo que tenía en frente de él no era nada menos que una diosa.

Quería más, lo quería más profundo. Quería dejarla sin aliento. Lo quería todo de ella

-Solo mía.- bramó con una voz ronca cuando con sus dedos volvia a abrir la boca de Rukia para continuar con lo suyo. Kuchiki le tomó por el cuello de su camisa cuando el acto en si se convertía en algo más que ternura.

Ellos estaban viviendo en la calidez. Cumpliendo el sueño que tantas habian soñado y que ahora en la realidad ni si quiera les rozaba con lo imaginado. Le besaba con desesperación, le besaba con amargura, le besaba con todo lo que tenía.

Pero sobre todo, le besaba con amor.

Para Rukia, su primer beso.

Para Kurosaki, su primer amor y el pleno sentimiento de lo que verdaderamente significaba besar a alguien. Era la primera vez que sentía que estaba en lo correcto. Era la primera vez que sentía un pleno sentimiento de felicidad y devoción.

Era la primera vez que entendía, por completo, lo que significaba estar enamorado.

* * *

_**De la caja de notas del Kurosaki:**_

_¿Por qué la felicidad..._

_es tan dificil de alcanzar?_

_Aún ahora, no lo entiendo. _

* * *

**Malas influencias**

**Capitulo 17.**

* * *

Primero! El capitulo es un especial de 50 paginas (sentía qe debía de ser lago y no aburrido por el tiempo qe he tardado en subirlo… creo q logre el primer objetivo pero del segundo no estoy tan convencida XD) y adivinen qe? _**PODRAN ENCONTRAR UN NUEVO FANT ART DEL CAP DE 2 PAGINAS :D **_yeeeeei! Hecho por mi hermosa hermana! :3 ahhh como AMO qe me apoye, sin ella yo no c qe haría muchas veces :C en serio qe la adoro T.T.

Y ahora...

OMG…. OMG…. OMG NO PUEDO CREERLO! POR FIN! POR FIN POR FIN Y POR FIN! NO C CUANTOS CARAJOS MESES DURE EN ESTO PERO AHHHH TODO FUE UN MALDITO CASTIGO DX

Pretextos puedo encontrar 1023981391831908! Y la prueba de ello es que comenzó a escribir el capitulo EN VACACIONES POR DIOS O.o créanme qe tuvo como 5 comienzos de los cuales no me termino de convencer ninguno y termino siendo como lo he puesto XD bueno, el punto es qe me fui fuera de mi país un mes y no tuve acceso a mi lap y tenia muy poco internet y por "x" y "y" pasaron las vacaciones y comenzaron las clases con una presentación en GDL qe me stuvo atrapada en qe los ensayos, qe el traje, qe ya se enojaron las compañeras y bla bla bla y después se vino la calma, cero inspiraciones y surgieron los malditos exámenes o.O (me fue …..demasiado mal XD) terminando los exmanes comenze a tener traumas hacia hacer videos (y asi surgió mi canal en youtube ) y me traume y me dedique a las convenciones de mi estado y hoy por fin hoy, faltando un dia para por fin mañana terminar con exámenes POR FIN DIOS POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR EL MALDITO CAPITULO ahh pero eso si, no he estudiado ni madres XD.

_Ahhh qe puedo decir? O.o me ire a contestar reviews muy muuuy feliz! POR FAVOR COMENTEN ESTE CAPITULO DX necesito saber qe es lo qe opinan porque ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QE DESCRIBO BESOS Y COSAS ASI O/O soy una novata en el asunto y tengo miedo D: quiero saber qe es lo qe espera qe suceda y qe opinan con lo sucedido, qiero saber qe es lo qe hace falta y qe es lo qe se necesita en la historia!_

Segundo! Se que no tengo perdón T.T y para ser sincera tengo mucho miedo de haber perdido lectores e interés pero será el precio a pagar por mis errores! Asi qe lo acepto DX.

Tercera! Ya me hize la idea de qe esto va a durar 2 años XD. Sufri de depresión por ello y asi surgió el prologo de otra historia qe acabo de subir de DGM llamada "nada persona".

Y mas que nada…. GRACIAS! MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS :3 me sacan pura sonrisa y risas cuando me pongo a leer los comentarios, en serio qe nunca terminare de sentirme agradecida por los lectores qe me han tocado porque en serio qe yo aprecio todo lo qe me escriben, estoy enamorada de ustedes porque no solo me ponen un simple "ahhh qe lindo :3 espero el siguiente!" si no qe me escriben un buen diciéndome todo lo qe opinan y sienten y créanme qe siento muy muy muy bonito c: saben? Siempre me he preguntado si alguien lee esto ultimo qe escribo o.O hahahah pero aunque me este tirando a loca me desahogo XD hahahahaha

_Peticiones háganme las qe quieran! Yo estoy para servirles n.n! Mis adorados lectores c:!_

_ahora si esta joven se marcha a un ensayo yeeeeei!_

_LOS AMA. LOS ADORA..._

Miyuki Kurosaki :3


End file.
